ASTERIUM
by krystalaster27
Summary: 'Pa-pangeran A-aiden... A-aku tak bisa bi-bicara.' / "MWOYA? YAKK JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN KAU! DASAR KEKASIH PSP!" / "Apakah yang mulia Raja berniat membuat Danau Cahaya meluap?" / "Akkh... Cepat Red, tidak ada waktu lagi." / "Kyuhyun..." / "Dongdong oppa, ajari aku taekwondo!"/ TEUKHAEKYU / chapter 21 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast hanya pinjaman nama untuk memudahkan imajinasi readers.  
Diksi dan narasi agak kacau, saya masih dalam tahap belajar untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik.

Oke... Selamat membaca!

ASTERIUM begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Sebuah planet terpencil dan tersembunyi di alam semesta yang memiliki banyak keajaiban, planet ini lebih indah dan terjaga karena tidak adanya polusi ataupun pencemaran disana. Planet Asterium terletak di galaxi Grameral, tepat di tengah peredaran antar planet. Planet Asterium merupakan pelindung utama serta penyeimbang bagi planet lain di seluruh galaxi. Luas daratan dan lautan sama besar, populasi penduduk, hewan, maupun tumbuhan berjalan dengan seimbang. Memiliki perbedaan waktu 1 banding 10 dengan galaxy lain di tata surya.

Asterium adalah planet yang sangat indah hingga kau tak sanggup untuk menjelaskannya, planet dengan sejuta pesona, ketentraman, dan keistimewaan yang menyatu dalam keseimbangan.

Krystalier merupakan istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut penduduk asli planet ini.  
Sosok dengan kekuatan supranatural, kecerdasan, ketangguhan, dan paras wajah nyaris sempurna.  
Sayap yang berkilau, indra dengan kepekaan tinggi, dan fisik mereka yang tidak bisa menua setelah berusia 25tahun dengan masa hidup selama 100 hingga 160 tahun.

Krystalier dibedakan menjadi 5 golongan.

*Golden clan

*Rainbow Knight

*Master

*Destiner

Dan

*Asternist

.

Rumah para Asternist terbuat dari bibit pohon cahaya yang ditanam secara bejajar membentuk pola bangunan, para Asternist dengan pengendalian tumbuhan dapat membangun rumah hanya dalam waktu sehari semalam.

Jika rumah Asternist terbuat dari pohon, maka istana terbuat dari batuan alam yang diolah sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah istana megah yang indah, kokoh, dan mewah.

Kehidupan berjalan dengan tentram dan damai hingga sebuah keanehan terjadi di Asterium. Langit yang cerah berubah secepat kilat menjadi gelap, seluruh tumbuhan tiba - tiba layu, binatang - binatang dari hutan utara dan barat berlarian menuju hutan timur seakan sedang menghindari sesuatu.

Hujan lebat terjadi diiringi kilatan petir yang saling bersautan hingga menimbulkan gemuruh keras, angin bertiup kencang menumbangkan pepohonan, terdengar sebuah suara ledakan dari arah barat laut dengan aura mencekam yang mendominasi.

Raja Denis yang panik segera membawa Ratu Victoria dan Pangeran Aiden menuju sebuah bunker khusus yang terletak tepat dibawah kamar Raja dan Ratu. Setelah memastikan Istri dan putranya aman, Raja Denis pergi menuju aula istana untuk menemui Master Xi dan ketiga Destiner yang sudah berkumpul disana. Raja melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dan duduk di atas kursinya.

Master Xi dan ketiga Destiner yang melihat kedatangan Raja Denis, berdiri lalu membungkukkan diri pada Raja sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Raja Denis langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

"Dark Planet hancur Yang Mulia Raja. Saat ini seluruh penduduk, prajurit, bahkan hampir semua keluarga kerajaan musnah karena Dark planet yang meledak." Raja Denis hanya mampu mendesah frustasi saat mendengar kabar dari Master Xi.

"Bagaimana bisa Dark planet hancur?" Raja Denis menatap semua Krystalier yang ada disana dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Raja Siwon bertarung dengan Pangeran Marcus karena memperebutkan Krystal kegelapan. Raja Siwon memenangkan pertarungan itu, tetapi Pangeran Marcus yang tidak terima atas kekalahannya memutuskan untuk menyegel inti planet dan membuka portal antar dimensi setelah berhasil meledakkan planetnya sendiri." Robert yang merupakan Destiner tingkat satu menjelaskan dengan mata yang bersinar disertai tatapan kosongnya.

"Pangeran Marcus saat ini tengah berada di lorong portal antar dimensi arah barat daya dengan jarak 1000 tahun cahaya dari Asterium. Menurut Destiny book, Pangeran Marcus sedang menuju ke planet kita Yang Mulia Raja. Kami bertiga akan mencoba menghambat dan mengulur waktu kedatangan Pangeran Marcus dengan mengunci beberapa dimensi dan galaxy. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat kami terkejut." Michael sengaja menghentikan perkataannya untuk melihat ekspresi dari Raja Denis, ia sebagai Destiner tingkat dua merasa enggan untuk menyampaikan kelanjutan dari tulisan yang tadi mereka baca di Destiny book. Michael bahkan masih merasa lelah setelah mendobrak pintu ruang penyimpanan dan menyerap cahaya yang memancar dari Destiny book.

"Apa itu?" Mendengar respon dari Raja Denis, Gabriel sebagai Destiner tingkat tiga tampak gusar. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, Gabriel mulai bersuara untuk melanjutkan perkataan Michael.

"Rainbow Knight akan terlahir di tahun ini, lebih cepat 330 tahun dari waktu yang seharusnya... dan, kali ini misi mereka adalah mencari keberadaan krystal bintang sebelum Pangeran Marcus mendapatkannya. Masalahnya, keberadaan krystal bintang baru akan diketahui saat kedatangan Pangeran Marcus untuk yang pertama kalinya di Asterium. Sehingga Rainbow Knigh tidak bisa mencari krystal bintang lebih dulu untuk menghentikan Pangeran Marcus."

* Rainbow Knight atau kesatria pelangi merupakan golongan yang terdiri dari 7 Krystalier, mereka memiliki kekuatan pengendalian dan kekuatan elemen 100 tingkat lebih kuat daripada penduduk Asterium biasa. Rainbow Knight terlahir setiap 700 tahun sekali karena keterikatan mereka dengan Destiny book, mereka memiliki tanda naga di punggung tangan kanan sebagai simbol pembeda.  
Warna mata, cahaya, dan sayap yang senada dengan nama mereka. Setiap kemunculan mereka adalah tanda bahwa bencana maupun masalah sedang mengancam keseimbangan kehidupan di galaxi.  
Mereka selalu terlahir untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi berbahaya, karena dari awal mereka diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk pembaktian tak terbatas.

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Raja Denis saat ini. Kenyataannya Destiny book tak pernah salah saat menuliskan sebuah ramalan dan situasi yang tengah terjadi di galaxy Grameral maupun seluruh alam semesta.

Semua yang ada di ruang aula istana tampak diam dan berpikir, Robert sendiri telah mengubah matanya seperti semula. Sedangka Raja Denis tampak termenung sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Master Xi, beritahukan pada seluruh Master tingkat satu dan dua untuk melakukan pemasangan perisai di hutan timur dan selatan! Michael, Beritahukan kepada seluruh Asternist lewat telepati bahwa seluruh Asterium sedang terancam dengan kedatangan Pangeran Marcus! Dan Gabriel, sampaikan juga mengenai kabar kelahiran Rainbow Knight di tahun ini!" Setelah Raja Denis mengucapkan titahnya, Master Xi diikuti Michael dan Gabriel segera beranjak, membungkuk sekilas lalu berteleportasi menuju asrama untuk memberitahukan tugas yang di berikan oleh Raja Denis kepada Master lain.

* Golden Clan begitulah para Krystalier menyebutnya. Golongan teratas yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan (Raja Denis, Ratu Victoria, dan Pangeran Aiden). Mereka memiliki sayap putih dengan corak keemasan yang berkilau dan sebuah pengendalian istimewa yaitu time controler. Warna mata mereka adalah coklat karamel dengan corak keemasan yang melingkar di tepi kornea.

Suasana Aula berubah menjadi hening, Robert memejamkan mata lalu berdehem untuk membuat Raja Denis mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Setelah berhasil, Robert mulai menatap Raja Denis dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Denis, maaf jika saya lancang! Tetapi apakah benar Ratu Victoria tengah mengandung saat ini?" Raja Denis membalas Robert dengan ekspresi terkejut disertai tatapan herannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengumumkannya." Robert mendesah keras saat Raja Denis secara tidak langsung meng- iya -kan pertanyaannya, tampak sekali dari ekspresi Robert jika ia tengah memikirkan hal yang berat.

* Destiner, golongan peramal yang terdiri dari 3 Krystalier (Robert, Michael, dan Gabriel). Mereka memiliki warna mata abu - abu dengan corak hitam dan sayap berwarna perak yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada para Master.  
Tugas mereka adalah menjaga sekaligus membaca Destiny book yang terdapat di dalam ruang penyimpanan.

"Calon bayi Yang Mulia Raja mendapat garis takdir abu-abu, Destiny book menuliskannya di akhir kalimat tentang kelahiran Rainbow Knight." Suara Robert melirih di akhir kalimat, ia berusaha menyampaikan kabar buruk ini pada Raja Denis secara tertutup seperti ini. Robert bahkan masih merasa bersalah pada Michael dan Gabriel karena menyembunyikan tulisan lanjutan yang ada di balik lembaran Destiny book.

Raja Denis yang mendengar kabar itu,tersentak kaget hingga tanpa sadar memunculkan sayapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu calon bayiku hanya mempunyai 2 pilhan?. Terlahir dalam keadaan tak bernyawa atau terlahir sebagai Asternist biasa. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Raja Denis memijit pelan pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi singgasana.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat perasaannya sudah lebih baik, Raja Denis mengirim beberapa telepati untuk memastikan pekerjaan para Master berjalan sesuai titahnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya selesai, Raja Denis bangkit lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Robert di aula istana menuju bunker dengan suasana hati yang kalut. Tak lupa, Raja Denis menyuruh Robert untuk mengawasi pekerjaan para Master selama kepergiannya.

Raja Denis hanya ingin segera memberitahukan pada Ratu tentang garis takdir abu-abu calon bayi mereka, agar Ratu bisa menerima dengan lapang dada jika nantinya bayi mereka terlahir sebagai Asternist biasa atau bahkan meninggal dunia. Bukankah 'Tuhan' sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan hal ini lebih dulu melalui perantara Destiny book, agar keluarga kerajaan bisa menyiapkan hati dalam menghadapi masa depan.

.

7 hari berlalu sejak badai dahsyat memporak-porandakan 60% wilayah Asterium, badai itu berlangsung selama 12 jam dan membuat para Master juga kedua Destiner kuwalahan.

80% pepohonan di hutan utara dan barat tumbang, menjadikan hutan yang dulunya rimbun sekarang tak ubahnya seperti hamparan lahan dengan batang pepohonan yang bercecer dimana - mana. Sebagian pohon bahkan tampak hangus karena sambaran petir.

Sepertiga hewan di Asterium mati karena tertimpa pohon yang tumbang, terbawa arus sungai, atau terperosok ke dalam jurang. Seluruh hewan di hutan utara dan barat yang berhasil mengungsi ke hutan timur terselamatkan, karena para Master membuat perisai besar yang melindungi wilayah hutan timur & selatan.

Sebanyak 60% bunga yang ada di Asterium mengering dan layu, bahkan beberapa bunga langka mati.

Para Asternist yang biasanya bekerja di Green yard dan Life house berubah menjadi pekerja lapangan. Mereka mendapat tugas untuk menata atau memulihkan tumbuhan yang masih bisa dipertahankan. Sedangkan Asternist yang masih anak - anak bertugas menanam bunga atau memberi makan hewan - hewan yang sakit.

* Asternist atau golongan penduduk biasa. Asternist memiliki sayap berwarna coklat terang dan warna kornea mata berwarna hitam, pengendalian elemen tingkat dasar, serta kekuatan cahaya netral yang cukup kuat. Sebagian dari mereka berprofesi sebagai pekerja di Life house dan Green yard.

Para prajurit memindahkan pepohonan yang tumbang ke sebuah tanah lapang, agar para Asternist bisa menanam bibit pohon baru di hutan yang rusak.

Nah, adakah yang bertanya dari golongan mana para pengawal / prajurit berasal?

Mereka berasal dari golongan Asternist yang memiliki tanda bintang berwarna biru di pelipis kiri sejak mereka lahir. Bagi Krystalier, tanda bintang adalah simbol special yang berarti kekuatan serta pengabdian.

Tugas untuk menstabilkan aura danau cahaya yang sempat kacau dan meredup karena banyaknya hewan juga tumbuhan yang mati dilakukan oleh keluarga kerajaan.

Para Master tingkat satu memantau pekerjaan para Asternist dan membantu memperbaiki  
beberapa hal yang fatal, Sedangkan Master tingkat dua merawat hewan yang sakit.

Mereka tinggal di asrama timur yang berdekatan dengan sekolah, Sapphire house, dan gedung latihan. Master tingkat satu merupakan kaki tangan Raja, setiap hari mereka diwajibkan menghadap Raja sesuai jadwal kedatangan yang sudah ditentukan. Sedangkan Master tingkat dua adalah asisten dari Master tingkat satu, mereka tinggal di gedung asrama sebelah barat tepat disamping Sapphire house. Tugas utama mereka adalah merawat para Rainbow Knight.

Terakhir ketiga Destiner mengunci beberapa pintu antar dimensi juga galaxi dengan melakukan beberapa ritual.

Keadaan baru stabil setelah 14 hari mereka bekerja keras tanpa henti, saat ini sebagian besar para Asternist memilih untuk memulihkan diri ke Life House atau menenangkan perasaan mereka dengan mendatangi Danau Cahaya yang sudah kembali indah dan bersinar seperti sediakala.

.

Ruang utama Istana tampak lebih sepi karena beberapa Master tingkat 1 masih sibuk bertugas di Life house.  
Pintu ruangan terbuka, disana terlihat ketiga Destiner memasuki ruangan dengan langkah pelannya lalu memberi hormat pada Raja, Ratu, serta Pangeran yang duduk di singgasana mereka.

Kedatangan Destiner disambut senyuman oleh semua Krystalier yang ada disana, mereka tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat, tenaga mereka pasti terkuras banyak sehingga baru menampakkan diri ke hadapan keluarga kerajaan.

"Bagaimana posisi Pangeran Marcus saat ini?" Raja memutuskan untuk bertanya perihal inti permasalahan yang secara tidak langsung membuat planetnya porak - poranda.

"Pangeran Marcus saat ini terkunci di ruang antar dimensi, posisinya masih tetap sama sejak ledakan Dark planet (Darkwarium). Kabar mengejutkan lainnya adalah, Pangeran Marcus saat ini telah resmi menjadi Raja karena aura keberadaan Raja Siwon telah lenyap tanpa bekas 4 hari setelah peristiwa ledakan itu, tepat saat tengah malam. Padahal saat ledakan itu terjadi, aura Raja Siwon masih bisa dirasakan meskipun sangat lemah. Bahkan setelah 3 hari, auranya masih ada sehingga kami menyimpulkan bahwa Raja Siwon berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Kami memutuskan mencari kebenarannya dengan membaca Destiny Book, hasilnya keberadaan Raja Siwon tidak dituliskan. Saat ini kami berhasil mengunci pintu penghubung dimensi dan galaxi. Pada awalnya kami cukup kesulitan membujuk beberapa Raja dari planet lain untuk menyetujui tindakan ini lewat telepati level satu, tapi kami berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa planet mereka akan aman dari serangan Raja Kegelapan dan hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lebih dari 20 tahun." Seluruh Krystalier tanpa sadar menahan nafas selama sepersekian detik saat mendengar kabar dari Robert.

Raja dan Ratu termenung beberapa lama seolah memikirkan situasi yang sedang terjadi.  
Pangeran Aiden yang merasakan perasaan kalut kedua orangtuanya perlahan beringsut turun dari kursinya dengan sedikit susah payah mengingat usianya yang baru 5 tahun. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Ratu dan memeluk kedua kaki Ibunya dengan erat sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ratu.

"Aku akan melawan Raja Marcus dengan tanganku sendiri jika dia berani menginjakkan kakinya di Asterium. Jadi mommy dan daddy tidak perlu takut! Aku akan melindungi semuanya!" Kalimat yang terucap dengan semangat menggebu dan suara khas anak - anak dari Pangeran, berhasil mengukirkan senyum pada semua Krystalier yang ada di ruang utama istana.

Mereka tahu bahwa Pangeran kecil Aiden adalah Krystalier terhebat dan terkuat diusianya yang masih muda, bukan tidak mungkin jika Pangeran Aiden melawan Raja Kegelapan di masa mendatang. Buktinya Pangeran Aiden telah turun tangan secara langsung membantu Raja Denis dan Ratu Victoria untuk memulihkan aura Danau Cahaya, padahal Pangeran masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan ritual yang mengharuskannya terjaga selama 3 hari penuh tanpa tidur.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat hingga tak terasa satu bulan telah berlalu sejak peristiwa badai dahsyat di Asterium. Kini seluruh kehidupan telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman dan hangat dengan warna putih serta dekorasi coklat dari beberapa perabotan tua, tampak Raja Denis dengan Destiner tingkat satu sedang duduk saling berhadapan di atas sofa dengan meja yang membatasi mereka.

Tadinya Robert merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Raja Denis secara tiba - tiba dan rahasia ke kamar pribadinya di pavilliun istana. Bagaimana tidak! Ini adalah kali pertama seorang Raja mau bersusah payah menemui Destiner, bukankah Raja bisa memanggilnya lewat telepati agar ia datang menemui Raja.  
Tapi melihat dari ekspresi Raja Denis yang tampak muram, Robert memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Raja Denis menyampaikan hal penting apa yang membuatnya datang kesini.

Ketiga Destiner memang tinggal di sebuah pavilliun yang ada di belakang istana. Ketiganya bertugas menjaga ruang penyimpanan Destiny book secara bergantian, dalam hal ini Destiner tingkat dua (Michael) dan tiga (Gabriel) yang paling sering melakukannya, sedangkan Destiner tingkat satu lebih sering berada di ruang utama istana untuk menemani Raja.

Destiner tingkat satu (Robert) adalah pembaca Destiny book yang utama, jika Destiner tingkat satu tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya maka akan digantikan oleh Destiner tingkat dua (Michael) dan begitu seterusnya. Hal yang perlu diperhatikan adalah, mereka saling terikat oleh sebuah hal yang menyalur dari Destiny Book tetapi mereka memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang sama. Intinya mereka memiliki keistimewaan dan perbedaan satu sama lain, baik dalam level kekuatan maupun kepribadian mereka.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa orangtua yang memiliki calon bayi Rainbow Knights?" Robert mengangguk pelan sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ada di dalam saku jubahnya kepada Raja Denis, meskipun dalam hati Robert masih penasaran karena instingnya merasa bahwa topik Rainbow Knight bukanlah hal yang cukup rahasia dan genting.  
Raja Denis menerima kertas itu dan memperhatikannya seolah mencoba memahami maksud dari sederet kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Raja bisa membaca data yang sudah saya tuliskan di kertas itu, di situ tertulis nama dan alamat orangtua calon Rainbow Knight. Saya sudah berhasil menemukan Blue, Green, dan Yellow saat memeriksa aura dari beberapa Asternist yang mengunjungi Life house.  
Saya juga berencana memberitahu Raja agar mengutus 3 Master tingkat 2 untuk mengawasi mereka. Saat ini Michael sedang mempersiapkan perabotan dan kamar - kamar di Sapphire house agar siap digunakan untuk tempat tinggal Rainbow Knights saat mereka sudah lahir, sementara Robert sedang sibuk mengurus segala keperluan sehari - hari mulai dari pakaian, buku, bahkan alat perang milik Rainbow Knights. Keberadaan Orange, Indigo, dan Purple belum saya ketahui, aura mereka masih sangat lemah saat saya mendeteksinya melalui Destiny Book. Keberadaan Red malah tidak bisa dirasakan sama sekali, kemungkinan besar Red lahir di urutan terakhir seperti kejadian generasi ke 5. Tapi itu hanyalah hipotesa sementara, untuk kepastiannya kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu." Raja mengangguk paham mendengar penjabaran mendetail dari Robert sembari memperhatikan dan mengingat setiap data orangtua yang tertulis di secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

Keheningan mendominasi untuk beberapa lama hingga Raja Denis mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik kertas kearah Robert.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat rahasia, hal inilah yang membuatku menemuimu secara diam - diam disini." Raja Denis menatap tepat kearah mata Robert dengan ekspresi seriusnya, hal ini menyiratkan sekaligus menegaskan bahwa hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Raja Denis adalah sangat penting dan rahasia. Disisi lain Robert mulai merasa gusar melihat ekspresi Raja Denis yang amat kacau, dalam hati Robert merasa waspada terhadap setiap kata yang akan diucapkan Raja, pastinya hal inilah yang membuat Raja nekat masuk ke kamar pribadinya.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Raja Denis memutuskan kontak mata itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi frustasi seolah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Raja menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, lalu dengan suara lirih Raja mulai berbicara.

"Saat aku mengunjungi Danau Cahaya, aku mendapatkan penglihatan tentang

To be continue.

Writers note:  
Hay! Readers!  
Saya penulis baru di dunia ff, jadi salam kenal...!  
#bow 90derajat  
Ini ff pertama yang saya posting terang - terangan karena sebelumnya saya cuma pernah ikutin ff oneshoot ke event saja.  
Panggil saja saya Atika atau Ika, tidak perlu embel - embel panggilan yang aneh - aneh, karena saya sudah cukup aneh. Kkkkkk  
#abaikan kalimat terakhir

Saya butuh komentar yang membangun dan disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik, agar saya bisa mengkoreksi karya buatan saya menjadi lebih baik untuk kedepannya, juga agar saya tidak mengalami drop mood.  
Saya sadar karya saya tidak sebagus & sehebat orang lain, masih banyak EYD yang kacau + typo yang berkeliaran meskipun sudah saya koreksi berkali - kali.  
Saya sebenarnya cuma mahir bikin puisi karena membuat puisi tidak terlalu banyak memerlukan tata aturan EYD, jujur kalau bikin karya cerita begini saya butuh waktu agak lama.

Tapi ini adalah 100% murni karya milik saya yang sudah sejak 2 tahun lalu mangkal di otak saya.  
Cerita ini terispirasi dari beberapa MV, juga kesukaan saya pada pelangi dan batu mulia. Jadi tidak ada plagiat apapun!  
Karena saya sendiri juga benci plagiator...!

Ups, tbc nya tadi sudah sukses bikin penasaran nggak?  
Jangan di bashing ya!  
Hehehehe...

Satu pesan lagi, ff ini long chapter loh! Jadi butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk nungguin end.

Jangan lupa RCL

By: my_hyun kimIka


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast-nya memang banyak dan baru saya tulis sekarang, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast akan terus bertambah jadi usahakan fokus, saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Takdir  
Hal misterius yang mengikat seseorang  
Hal yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan  
Hal yang bahkan ada sebelum alam semesta diciptakan

Takdir  
Sebuah ketentuan mutlak dari Tuhan  
Ketentuan tentang nasib yang harus diterima  
Baik atau buruk?  
Tergantung dari sisi mana kau memandangnya

Tapi, percayalah!  
Bahwa Tuhan selalu memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara seimbang

Takdir  
Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian menghina takdir!  
Jangan pernah kalian terpuruk terlalu lama saat takdir buruk terjadi  
Karena disetiap musibah, selalu ada kebahagiaan yang terselip disana

-The King of Asterium, Denis Sanderson-

.

.

.

"Saat aku mengunjungi Danau Cahaya, aku mendapatkan penglihatan tentang masa depan keluargaku terutama calon bayi kami. Di situ aku melihat sebuah upacara pemakaman di danau cahaya dan aku sedang menenggelamkan jasad seorang bayi di sana." Raja Denis menghela nafas frustasi, hingga menciptakan suasana hening beberapa saat, Robert tampak cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Raja Denis tentang calon bayinya.

Raja Denis menatap Destiner tingkat dengan sorot mata sendu dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di atas lutut.  
"Robert,... aku melihat bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik, aku merasakan kesedihan yang cukup menyesakkan saat melihatnya. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Aku tak sanggup menyampaikan hal ini kepada istriku, karena ia pasti sedih. Bahkan dulu saat aku memberitahukan tentang takdir abu - abu yang mengikat calon bayi kami, ia sangat sedih. Ratu selalu menangis hampir setiap malam saat ia terjaga, setelah itu ia akan berdoa sepanjang hari agar bayi kami bisa hidup walaupun ia harus menjadi Asternist biasa. Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya terlahir dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

Raja Denis menutup matanya setelah mengatakan hal yang sejak kemarin membuatnya gelisah, tampak guratan lelah di wajahnya. Destiner Robert memandang Raja pemimpin Asterium itu sendu, sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Raja tentunya Ia cukup mengerti tentang perasaan dan bahkan kebiasaan Raja.

"Apa Raja masih ingat tentang takdir yang tertulis pada Destiny book saat Ratu Victoria mengandung Pangeran Aiden?" Pertanyaan Robert membuat Raja Denis menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, saat itu Aiden mendapatkan garis takdir Naga Putih." Robert mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyum tulus yang membuat Raja Denis merasa nyaman.

"Pangeran Aiden mempunyai garis takdir yang istimewa, semua itu terbukti dengan kebaikan hati dan tanpa adanya kecacatan fisik maupun kekuatan pada Pangeran Aiden. Sekarang calon bayi kedua Yang Mulia Raja mendapatkan garis takdir abu - abu, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan dari Tuhan tentang nasib yang sebenarnya. Saya hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan takdir yang terbaik."  
Robert mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak yang terbuka, perlahan muncul sinar kecil yg berkilau dan meredup perlahan. Ketika sinar itu benar - benar hilang, tampak sebuah liontin dengan batu berlian putih berbentuk hati yang indah. Ia memberikan liontin itu kepada Raja Denis.

Dengan perlahan Raja Denis menerima kalung itu dan mengamatinya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Hingga suara lirih dari Destiner Robert membuatnya tertegun.  
"Itu adalah liontin takdir, apapun yang terjadi nanti pada calon bayi Yang Mulia Raja. Pastikan Raja Denis memakaikan liontin itu padanya, itu adalah liontin yang berasal dari Galaxy Andromeda, liontin cantik dengan batu berlian itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Raja Armest kepada Rainbow Knights karena telah menyelamatkan Planet Rasio dari serangan goblin. Selama lebih dari 2300 tahun, liontin itu selalu diwariskan kepada Destiner tingkat satu sesuai pesan dari Rainbow Knights untuk menjaga liontin takdir, hingga menemukan sosok yang pantas untuk mengenakannya. Saya mempunyai firasat yang kuat, bahwa calon bayi Yang Mulia Raja Denis adalah sosok yang pantas menerima liontin itu." Penjelasan dari Robert membuat Raja Denis tersenyum, liontin itu tampak sangat indah dengan ukiran unik di sekeliling batu berlian putihnya.

.

.

.

Suara percakapan akrab diiringi tawa ringan terdengar dari dua sosok rupawan dengan derajat berbeda. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kerajaan Asterium dengan langkah pasti, membuat banyak prajurit ikut merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan istrimu Master Xi, kudengar ia sudah berhenti mengajar?" Raja Denis bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, pasalnya Master Xi jarang membicarakan tentang istrinya.

"Dia baik - baik saja, Master Liu menjaga calon bayi kami dengan sangat protektif. Oh, saya bahkan seringkali begadang karena harus berteleportasi ke banyak lokasi, hanya untuk mengambilkan apa yang sedang diinginkan bayi kami." Master Xi tersenyum simpul saat mengatakan kata 'bayi'. Melihat raut wajah bahagia dari Master Xi, otomatis membuat Raja Denis ikut tersenyum lebar dan semakin bersemangat untuk melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan lain.

* Master adalah sebutan lain untuk golongan pelatih, mereka memiliki keterampilan tinggi dalam berperang, sayap berwarna perak yang senada dengan warna matanya, serta kemampuan menciptakan perisai kasat mata yang cukup kuat walaupun tak sebanding dengan perisai buatan para kesatria. Bertugas untuk melatih seluruh anak-anak Krystalier serta memantau keseimbangan di Asterium.

"Kau memang tak berubah, dari dulu selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Master Liu' setidaknya panggillah istrimu dengan kalimat yang lebih romantis!"

Gelengan kepala yang tegas dari Master Xi, malah membuat Raja Denis terkekeh. "Kalau Master Liu berubah menjadi wanita yang anggun & tidak melankolis. Saya pasti akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih baik, tetapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi. Raja Denis pasti mengerti sikapnya yang terlewat aneh itu, tapi lebih anehnya karena saya mencintainya." Hati itu sulit ditebak, semakin lama berubah layaknya candu ketika melihat seseorang yang dicintai.

"Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja! Aku berdoa semoga bayi kalian lahir dengan sehat!" Doa tulus itu dihadiahkan oleh Raja Denis, lengan kanannya kini merangkul bahu Master Xi dengan akrab.

"Terima kasih atas doanya." Raja Denis mengangguk mendengar ucapan Master Xi.

"Jujur saja, aku penasaran seperti apa kekuatan yang akan dimiliki anakmu nantinya? Status pernikahan kalian adalah yang pertama kali disepanjang sejarah, biasanya para Master menikahi Asternist tingkat satu atau Asternist biasa." Master Xi terkekeh pelan mendengar nada penasaran Raja Denis.

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan mewarisi kekuatan kami berdua,hanya saja kekuatan milik siapa yang lebih dominan.  
Dia perempuan, Destiner Robert mengatakannya saat merasakan aura bayi kami. Ah... Dia pasti nantinya akan menjadi Master kecil yang cantik, tapi saya rasa kecantikannya tidak akan bisa menandingi Tuan Putri."  
Lontaran kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Master Xi, seketika membuat senyum Raja Denis pudar. Master Xi mengernyit heran saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Raja Denis yang tampak murung dan gusar. Apalagi rangkulan Raja Denis di bahunya terasa menegang.

"Raja baik - baik saja kan?"  
Seolah tersadar, Raja Denis tersentak kaget mendengar nada khawatir dari Master Xi dan secepat mungkin berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Eoh, aku baik - baik saja. Hahahaha... Putriku memang akan menjadi yang tercantik di Asterium, bahkan ia akan menjadi yang tercantik di seluruh alam semesta." 'Semoga saja Tuhan mengijinkan putriku untuk hidup' Suara Raja Denis semakin lirih di akhir kalimatnya, bahkan senyum di wajah Raja Denis tak berbekas sama sekali saat merapalkan doa singkat dalam hatinya.

Master Xi hanya mengernyit heran mendengar tawa Raja Denis yang jelas dipaksakan, seolah menutupi sesuatu.

Takut dan gelisah, hal itulah yang tiba - tiba mendominasi perasaan Raja Denis.  
Semua penduduk Asterium hanya mengetahui perihal 'calon putri yang akan lahir' tetapi tidak dengan 'garis takdir abu - abu' yang tertulis pada Destiny book.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, keenam Rainbow Knight sudah ditemukan. Saat ini mereka berada di Sapphire House dan dijaga oleh para Master tingkat dua beserta kedua orangtua mereka.

Hanya keberadaan Red yang belum diketahui, bahkan auranya tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Destiner Robert.  
Membaca Destiny book juga tidak membuahkan petunjuk apapun, seolah Tuhan memang menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Seluruh Krystalier menjalani pelatihan teknik bertarung setiap akhir pekan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan maupun elemen pengendalian, mereka berlatih di bawah pengawasan dan bimbingan Jenderal Perang Kim, Master Xi, dan Master Hwang.

Selama ini Sapphire house dibiarkan kosong jika para Rainbow knights tidak ada. Para Rainbow knights akan dilatih secara khusus oleh Master tingkat satu dan kepala panglima perang, dimulai saat mereka berusia 3 tahun hingga mereka siap menjalankan misi. Saat bayi Mereka diasuh oleh Master tingkat dua hingga berusia 5 tahun, setelah itu mereka benar - benar diharuskan menjadi mandiri untuk melakukan segalanya, kecuali penyajian makanan akan tetap dilakukan oleh Asternist yang bekerja di dapur Sapphire house.  
Rainbow Knight tinggal bersama kedua orangtua mereka di Sapphire house hingga berusia 2 tahun, selanjutnya orangtua mereka dipulangkan ke rumah yang sebenarnya dan Rainbow Knights sepenuhnya diasuh oleh para Master tingkat dua, mereka hanya diijinkan menemui keluarga masing - masing saat akhir pekan.

Sedangkan Asternist yang masih anak - anak mendapatkan jam tambahan di sekolah, bahkan beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Asrama agar bisa berlatih lebih giat.

Semua hal itu dilakukan untuk mempersiapkan diri jika Raja Kegelapan menyerang Asterium. Meskipun sudah ada para Rainbow Knight, setidaknya Krystalier terutama para Asternist butuh berlatih untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban jiwa.

Para Asternist akan bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari dan mendapatkan upah berupa keping emas sebagai alat tukar. Setiap seminggu sekali para Asternist biasanya mengunjungi danau cahaya untuk menenangkan diri ataupun sekedar menikmati pemandangan disana. Setiap 2 hari sekali mereka akan mendatangi pasar White guna membeli beberapa kebutuhan seperti makanan, pakaian, maupun senjata.

Semua peran sudah tertata, sehingga jika ada yang melakukan penyimpangan tugas akan dihukum oleh Raja Asterium.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut, Robert berdiri diam mengawasi keenam bayi yang terlelap di atas ranjang mereka. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema dari lorong koridor, membuat Robert mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

Tampak seorang prajurit yang berlari dengan cepat menghampirinya. Prajurit itu memberi hormat sekilas dan mulai berkata dengan cepat disertai kepanikan.  
"Tuan Destiner Robert! Destiny book tiba - tiba bercahaya."

Robert yang terkejut mendengar kabar itu, ia dengan panik berteleportasi menuju istana.

.

.

.

Destiner Robert tiba di depan pintu gerbang Istana Asterium, terkadang ia menyesali tingkat keamanan yang menyelubungi Istana jika keadaan genting sedang terjadi.

Ayolah... Meskipun ia bisa berteleportasi, tapi tetap saja ia harus membuka pintu gerbang sesuai aturan dengan menggunakan cahaya putih.

Gerbang istana terbuat dari baja dengan ketebalan 1m dan lebar 17m. Pintu gerbang hanya dapat dibuka dan ditutup oleh Golden clan,Para Master, Destiner, Rainbow Knight, dan pengawal yang memiliki kekuatan elemen minimal level 5.

Halaman depan istana berupa taman dengan dua kolam air mancur besar berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri istanan, kolam itu dihiasi patung unicorn yang berdiri tegak tepat di bagian tengah kolam.  
Disekeliling kolam terdapat berbagai jenis bunga mawar yang tumbuh berdesakan dengan semak - semak.

Jarak antara gerbang dan teras istana adalah 250m dengan jalan setapak selebar pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari bebatuan sungai, batuan tersebut sudah dirubah menjadi lempengan - lempengan halus berbentuk persegi berukuran 30cm kali 30cm yang saling merapat, mirip seperti lantai keramik berwarna hitam karena permukaannya yang mengkilap.

Di samping kanan istana, tepatnya 15m di belakang kolam air mancur, terdapat sebuah lapangan seluas 60m kali 100m yang digunakan untuk tempat berlatih para prajurit. Sedangkan di samping kiri istana terdapat taman labirin berukuran 80m kali 120m dengan dinding pembatas setinggi 2m yang berselimutkan tanaman rambat, di luar labirin terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh dengan subur.

Bangunan depan istana tampak megah dengan 6 pilar besar yang terbuat dari batu marmer putih dan inti baja.

Pintu, meja, kursi, almari, bahkan rajang istana terbuat dari kayu pohon akasia disertai ukiran - ukiran yang dilapisi emas. Karpet merah maroon tergelar memanjang dari pintu masuk hingga singgasana.

Di istana, Robert melihat Michael dan Gabriel yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan Destiny book.

"Pintunya terkunci lagi Robert! Kali ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada saat Asterium mengalami badai dahsyat." Michael langsung menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi saat melihat kehadiran Robert.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengirim telepati padamu, tapi kau ternyata menutup pikiranmu. Terpaksa aku mengirimkan seorang prajurit untuk terbang dan memanggilmu. Tidak mungkin jika aku meninggalkan Michael sendirian untuk menjaga ruangan ini, karena sangat beresiko."  
Penjelasan panjang lebar disertai gerutuan dari Gabriel membuat Robert berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Sekarang, dimana Raja Denis?" Pertanyaan Robert malah membuat Gabriel semakin terlihat jengkel.

"Astaga! Kau benar - benar keterlaluan! Ratu sedang melahirkan, jadi Raja Denis saat ini sibuk menjaga Pangeran Aiden." Robert semakin terkejut mendengar seruan heboh dari Gabriel, ia sungguh tidak tau perihal Ratu yang melahirkan.

"Akkh.!"  
Pekikan kesakitan membuat Robert dan Gabriel mengalihkan pandangan, di bawah pilar yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua, tampak Michael yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan dengan pelipis yang sedikit lecet dan berdarah.

Robert menghampiri Michael dan membantunya berdiri, sedangkan Gabriel masih tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Pintu itu terkunci dengan kuat, kita harus melakukan persembahan darah murni untuk membukanya!" Michael berucap pelan dengan suara yang sedikit tersendat karena rasa sakit yang menderanya akibat terhantam pilar.

Tadinya Michael bertekad untuk membuka segel pintu dengan kekuatannya sendiri karena melihat Robert dan Gabriel sibuk ber-argument, tapi Michael malah terpental akibat kekuatannya yang memantul balik dan menyerangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gabriel, cepat ambil pedang Destiner di pavilliun! Biar aku yang menjadi persembahan agar kalian berdua tetap bisa bertugas." Gabriel mengangguk singkat dan menghilang, sepersekian detik setelah itu, ia muncul dengan membawa sebuah pedang.

Saat ini ketiga Destiner sudah berdiri berjajar di depan pintu dengan mata yang menyala dan sayap yang mengembang sempurna, Robert berada di antara Gabriel dan Michael.

"Aku siap!" Robert berkata dengan mantap, perlahan Gabriel menggoreskan pedang yang dibawanya tepat diatas pergelangan tangan kiri Robert.

Cucuran darah yang cukup deras mulai tampak dari bagian kulit Robert yang tergores di bawah sisi pedang, dengan cepat Gabriel menarik pedang itu diiringi Michael yang mengusap darah itu dan mengoleskannya pada pintu.  
Michael membuat beberapa pola rumit dan simbol dengan cepat, sementara Robert merapalkan mantra.

Ziingg!

Segel pintu terbuka, membuat cahaya menyilaukan yang memancar dari Destiny book menerobos keluar dari celah pintu.  
Ketiga Destiner menyipitkan mata untuk menfokuskan penglihatan mereka, dengan langkah cepat mereka menghampiri sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Perlahan cahaya menyilaukan itu terserap ke dalam tubuh para Destiner, hingga menyisakan cahaya temaram yang cukup meneduhkan dari lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit - langit.

Robert meraih Destiny book setelah meneteskan darahnya pada sebuah simbol naga di tepi meja.

"Destiny book! Aku adalah penjagamu, ijinkan aku untuk membaca takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan diatas lembaran putihmu!" Robert membuka sampul depan Destiny book hingga menampilkan lembar pertama yang kosong.  
Destiny book mengeluarkan cahaya tipis yang berpendar dari atas hingga bagian bawah, beberapa kalimat yang tertulis dengan aksara Mibel mulai terlihat jelas.

Michael dan Gabriel mengambil posisi yang lebih dekat dengan Robert, mereka saling menatap sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat, setelah itu mereka memusatkan perhatian pada deretan kalimat yang sudah terukir rapi disana.

Suara lantang menggema di dalam ruangan Destiny book berasal dari ketiga Destiner yang mulai membaca tulisan takdir.

 **"Garis takdir abu - abu untuk Putri yang akan terlahir di hitungan waktu sebanyak jumlah penjagaku. Saat sumber cahaya mulai terlelap dari bagian inti kekuasaan, maka air dan sengatan dari langit akan menjadi melodi indah untuk kegelapan. Cahaya utama yang lahir dengan perbedaan ikatan takdir harus ditukar dengan kehampaan, sementara pembuat perisai level satu adalah wali statusnya.**  
 **Cahaya utama adalah pembuka portal titik balik waktu, para Rainbow Knight yang muncul lebih cepat karena kegelapan.**  
 **Kesempurnaan rupa dan kekuatan yang terpendam, menjadikannya wadah spesial untuk sebongkah keabadian dari Sang Pencipta alam semesta yang Agung.**  
 **Disaat yang sama dengan perubahan insting adalah waktu bagi kedua perbedaan bertemu diatas planet paling terang.**  
 **Sebelum itu, pengasingan disertai perjuangan harus dilakukan setelah penghapusan masa lalu untuk enam yang terbawah, persaingan dalam satu keturunan sementara yang akan menentukan kepekaan kegelapan. Mati adalah kabar yang nyata sebelum penyematan batu takdir untuk Sang Putri, hingga penukaran jiwa yang diberikan pada Sang Pencipta."**

Robert merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika setelah membaca tulisan di buku takdir, isi ramalan itu benar - benar mengejutkan.

"Ramalan yang tertulis sungguh mengerikan! Pantas saja ruangan penyimpanan ini sulit untuk dibuka. Ternyata hari ini adalah waktu kelahiran Red, sekaligus meninggalnya Sang Putri." Suara seruan Gabriel memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melingkupi sepersekian detik.

Gabriel bergerak gusar, ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengepalkan tangan dikedua sisi tubuh untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Robert, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi menemui Raja Denis! Michael, kau harus menemui Master Xi dan sampaikan padanya bahwa Red akan terlahir sebagai putrinya! Aku akan memastikan segel antar dimensi dan galaxi tetap aman sembari mengawasi keenam bayi Rainbow Knight."  
Gabriel langsung berteleportasi setelah meraih Destiny book dari tangan Robert, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.  
Tak lupa Gabriel juga mengusapkan setetes darahnya pada simbol naga di meja.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Robert meniup pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah hingga pulih dengan sendirinya, ia mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Ratu Victoria untuk menemui Raja Denis.  
Sebenarnya Robert bisa saja langsung berteleportasi, tetapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus saat ini. Jadi sangatlah beresiko jika dia memaksakan diri.

Michael keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan beberapa saat setelah Robert keluar, ia menutup pintu ruangan Destiny book dan menyegelnya dengan sihir khusus, agar tidak ada yang menerobos masuk saat ketiga Destiner sedang tidak berjaga disana.  
Michael memutuskan untuk terbang karena asrama para Master terletak cukup jauh dari istana.

.

.

.

Gemuruh petir yang menyertai hujan lebat tengah melanda planet Asterium, seluruh Asternist dipulangkan lebih awal dari jam kerja mereka.

Rumah para Asternist terbuat dari bibit pohon cahaya yang ditanam secara bejajar membentuk pola bangunan, para Asternist dengan pengendalian tumbuhan dapat membangun rumah hanya dalam waktu sehari semalam.  
Bibit yang ditanam berdekatan dan teratur akan membentuk sebuah bangunan kokoh berdinding batang pohon yang saling merapat, dedaunan rimbun yang melekat pada ranting pohon berfungsi sebagai atap. Akar pohon yang terpendam di tanah merupakan pondasi terkuat, lantai berbentuk anyaman rapat dan rapi dibuat dari akar pohon yang mencuat ke atas tanah.

Pintu geser disertai ukiran nomor seri yang terbuat dari logam dipasang dengan kokoh karena dihimpit oleh batang pohon, sedangkan jendela terbuat dari kaca. Perabotan rumah seperti ranjang, meja, kursi, dan lemari tampak kuat karena dibuat dari kayu pohon tua yang tumbang karena terkena badai, bantal serta kasur yang diisi dengan bulu angsa, lampu krystal yang bercahaya secara otomatis, juga karpet lembut dari bulu domba.

Setiap rumah memiliki 2 sampai 4 kamar tidur, sebuah ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, serta toilet. Tipe ideal yang nyaman untuk dihuni.

Tiga Master tingkat satu dikirim ke hutan barat, utara, dan timur untuk membangun perisai pelindung agar hewan - hewan tidak tersambar petir.

Sebagian Master tingkat dua bertugas mengawasi para pelajar yang tinggal di asrama sekolah, sedangkan yang lain tetap berada di Sapphire house untuk menjaga keenam bayi Rainbow Knight.

Sementara itu di depan sebuah ruangan megah yang terletak di ujung kanan koridor lantai dua Istana Asterium, Raja Denis sedang menggendong Pangeran Aiden yang terlelap. Disamping kirinya ada Robert yang sejak beberapa menit lalu datang dan ikut berdiri.

'Yang Mulia Raja, Putri anda sudah lahir.' Raja Denis membuka pintu kamar Ratu, setelah mendapatkan sebuah pemberitahuan melalui telepati dari Master Im. Robert mengikuti dari belakang, usai meraih Pangeran Aiden dari gendongan Raja Denis.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata berjatuhan tanpa bisa dicegah, Raja Denis berjalan dengan langkah gontai menghampiri Ratu Victoria yang menangis tersedu dengan menggendong bayi kecil berbalut selimut putih.

Raja Denis duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelah kanan Ratu Victoria.  
"Denis, putri kita sangat cantik. Ta - tapi dia tidak menangis, a - aku ingin dia hidup. Denis, kumohon lakukan sesuatu! Kau pernah bilang tentang garis takdir abu - abu, seharusnya dia bisa hidup walaupun sebagai Asternist biasa. Hiks, hiks, Putriku, hiks."

Raja Denis mengusap kepala istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan, berharap tangisannya segera mereda.

Setelah beberapa saat larut dalam suasana pilu, Raja Denis mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi bayi kecil yang tampak damai.

"Tenanglah! Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Ratu Victoria mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan bayi kecilnya. Dengan penuh kehati - hatian, Raja Denis menggendong putrinya.

'Cantik'  
Hanya satu kata deskripsi singkat yang pantas untuk putri kecilnya.

Bibir semerah buah cherry, pipi bersemu kemerahan yang manis dan garis rahang yang lembut seolah mencerminkan kepribadian penuh keanggunan.  
Rambut kecoklatan lebat dengan sedikit poni yang menutupi dahi, bulu mata lentik dan lengkungan alis yang rapi.  
Hidung mungil yang mancung, semakin memperlengkap perpaduan indah dari setiap detail lekuk wajah Sang Putri.  
'Putriku yang cantik, seandainya kau membuka sepasang matamu dan bisa menatapku.' Raja Denis mengusap pipi kemerahan itu sekali lagi.

"Kau putriku, apapun yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan mengenai takdirmu. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan berdoa agar kau selalu merasakan kebahagiaan di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Airen Delavina, Putri Kerajaan Asterium."

Cup

Ukiran nama yang indah melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan,setelah Raja Denis memberikan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan kanan sang Putri.

Raja Denis mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul liontin takdir dari saku jubahnya, lalu menyematkan kalung itu dileher putrinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ini hadiah kecil untukmu sayang, kau tampak cantik mengenakannya."

Raja Denis tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cantik yang masih setia terlelap itu, dengan perlahan ia mendekap semakin erat bayinya.

Ratu Victoria menangis semakin keras melihat interaksi Raja Denis dengan putri mereka, suara tangisan yang menggema membuat Pangeran Aiden mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Melihat ibunya menangis, Pangeran Aiden memberontak dalam gendongan Destiner Robert.

"Selamat tinggal sayang! Daddy, mommy, dan Aiden ingin kau tau bahwa kami sangat menyayangimu. Tidurlah dengan tenang!"

Cup

Pesan terakhir disertai kecupan lembut didahi Sang Putri dari Sang Raja.

Tangisan pilu diiringi suara petir yang bersautan bagai pengantar salam perpisahan untuk Sang Putri.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan keesokan harinya di danau cahaya.

Kemarin malam seusai hujan mengguyur, sebuah pemberitahuan dari Destiner tingkat satu untuk seluruh penduduk Asterium.

Sebuah pengumuman singkat tentang -upacara pemakaman sang Putri- tak ayal membuat seluruh penduduk Asterium bersedih, sebagian para Asternist bahkan sudah mendatangi danau cahaya sejak tengah malam, mereka melakukan itu untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi sang Putri.

Para Master tingkat satu secara bergantian mengunjungi Istana Asterium, untuk melihat jasad sang Putri yang dibaringkan diatas sebuah ranjang kecil berwarna putih disebelah kiri singgasana Pangeran Aiden.

Seluruh Krystalier, berkumpul dan berbaris melingkari tepi danau cahaya. Para Master, Destiner, Asternist, Rainbow knight, Raja Denis, Pangeran Aiden, dan Ratu Victoria juga hadir disana.

Raja Denis berdiri di sebelah timur danau cahaya, menggendong Sang Putri dengan sebelah tangan.  
Ratu Victoria duduk disebuah kereta kuda tampak murung dengan air mata yang menetes beberapa kali, Pangeran Aiden yang bersandar disamping kiri Ratu, terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk ditambah matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis semalaman.

Ketujuh bayi Rainbow Knight berada dalam gendongan ibu mereka, saling berbaris rapi disebelah selatan danau, di barisan ujung kanan ada Master Liu yang menggendong Red.

Sebuah anggukan samar dari Raja Denis menandakan upacara pemakaman dimulai, para Asternist tingkat satu menyalurkan kekuatan mereka ke danau cahaya.  
Rentangan lebar sepasang sayap putih yang berkilau, dengan gerakan pelan sayap itu mengepak, membawa Sang Raja terbang menuju bagian tengah danau.

Ketiga Destiner mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka hingga muncul sebuah bola cahaya berwarna keperakan, bola itu meluncur cepat menuju ke tengah danau, tepat dibawah kaki Raja Denis, bola cahaya itu menukik tajam ke arah bawah menuju dasar danau.

Pusaran air mulai bergejolak saat ketiga bola cahaya itu menyentuh bagian dasar danau. Raja Denis turun secara perlahan, membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya basah karena tenggelam dalam air danau.

Jasad mungil dengan wajah putih pucat dalam dekapan Sang Raja mulai dilepaskan, dengan tatapan sendunya Raja Denis memandang ke arah dasar danau seolah memastikan bahwa jasad bayi itu sudah menyentuh dasar.  
Kepakkan sayap yang berubah menjadi cepat dalam sekali hentakan disertai tendangan samar pada air danau, Raja Denis terbang naik ke udara.  
7 meter di atas permukaan danau, Raja Denis melambatkan kepakkan sayapnya, menatap jauh ke dasar danau dan meluncurkan sebuah bola cahaya berwarna keemasan yang berpendar indah.

Pusaran air perlahan menghilang, cahaya menyilaukan yang tadinya melingkupi danau mulai meredup menandakan usainya upacara pemakaman.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara pelan langkah kaki Raja Denis yang menapaki tanah terdengar begitu jelas, sepasang mata coklat karamel itu memandang istri dan putranya yang saling merangkul.

Raja Denis mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Ratu Victoria, beberapa Asternist yang memperhatikan interaksi itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Seorang Putri yang dinanti harus meninggal saat dilahirkan adalah kenyataan terburuk bagi setiap keluarga, tapi itulah cara Tuhan menguji kesabaran setiap malhluknya.

"Kita pulang eo, Aiden sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku kasihan melihatnya yang terjaga semalaman karena harus berpisah dengan Airen. Vic, percayalah bahwa Tuhan akan menjaga Airen dengan baik."  
Kalimat lirih penuh kekhawatiran itu membuat Ratu Victoria mengangguk.

Raja Denis meraih tangan kanan istrinya untuk perlahan berdiri, sementara tangan kirinya menggendong Pangeran Aiden yang sudah mengantuk.  
Sepasang sayap Raja Denis melengkung kedepan untuk memastikan istri dan putranya agar tidak terpisah saat melakukan teleportasi.

"Robert bisakah kau membereskan sisanya? Aku harus membawa Ratu dan Pangeran ke Istana untuk beristirahat."  
Robert mengangguk saat menerima telepati dari Raja Denis, Raja Denis membawa keluarganya berteleportasi untuk pulang ke istana setelah mendapat respon dari Robert.

Para Asternist mulai membubarkan diri satu persatu setelah menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar di atas danau cahaya. Ketujuh Rainbow Knight sudah diantar ke Sapphire house oleh Destiner Michael.

Sementara para Master sudah kembali sibuk di asrama, life house, green yard, maupun hutan. Seluruh pekerjaan diliburkan hingga tiga hari kedepan, membuat para Master memilih untuk melakukan pengawasan di setiap lokasi yang ada.

Robert memandang lurus ke arah danau cahaya yang berkilau dan tampak memukau karena banyaknya kelopak bunga diatasnya. Robert menghela nafas, ia sendirian sekarang.

"Putri Airen, walaupun kau tak lagi bersama Raja, Ratu, dan Pangeran. Aku berharap agar Putri Airen tetap bahagia dengan kehidupan baru Tuan Putri, Tuhan begitu menyayangi Putri hingga mengariskan takdir abu - abu. Aku percaya, dikemudian hari akan ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan menggantikan moment menyedihkan ini." Untaian kalimat ketulusan itu mengalun lembut, Robert tersenyum sembari menaburkan cukup banyak kelopak bunga mawar merah di atas air danau. Robert membentangkan sayapnya dan mulai terbang meninggalkan danau cahaya.

Ya, mawar merah -simbol cinta yang besar- itu terlihat mencolok ditengah desakan kelopak bunga mawar lain yang berwarna putih.  
Mawar putih -simbol ketulusan & keabadian cinta-

Danau cahaya, tempat pengistirahatan terakhir bagi seluruh Asternist. Di sana tempat bersemayamnya jiwa - jiwa penduduk Asterium, danau keramat yang dipercaya sebagai sumber  
penyeimbang kehidupan di Asterium.

Danau dengan sejuta kisah misterius yang takkan pernah bisa diungkapkan.

To be continue

Hay...!

Atika / Ika sedang semangat hari ini. Panggil writers aj y! Soalnya author terasa ganjil di mata saya.

Masih ada typos berkeliaran, tata bahasa yang ancur, feel yang kurang terasa, dll... Oke, itu memang kekurangan saya dalam dunia satra, khususnya bikin yang sejenis prosa begini. -_-  
Masih tetap sama, tolong bahasanya yang sopan ya kalau ngasih review! Saya mudah kehilangan mood soalnya klau lagi sakit hati pakek banget. #abaikankalautidaksuka

Maka dari itu, saya butuh komentar + kritik yang membangun + saran. Supaya karya saya bisa lebih baik...

Mianhae... Chap 1 kmaren, castnya ternyata nggak ikut ke copas. Saya masih kudet klau mampir k ffn, mahirnya cuma k wp. Hehehehe

Oia, tiap chapter k depan hingga ending nanti. Pasti ad opening puisi di awal chapter, tujuannya hanya untuk memberikan ciri khas dan mengklaim 100% jika ff ini hasil karya saya.

Bye...

RCL, dont bashing!, and dont plagiat!

By: My_hyun kimIka


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Perbedaan  
Sebenarnya, apa arti dari kata perbedaan?  
Sebuah Keberuntungan, Keistimewaan, atau Keanehan?

Ketika kau dilahirkan dari garis takdir yang berbeda, apa kau sanggup?  
Sanggup dalam artian positif maupun negatif  
Sanggup bertahan mendengar cemoohan yang tersembunyi  
Sanggup berjuang bahwa kau juga layak untuk dihargai

Cahaya utama, itu diriku  
Mereka menyebut diriku seorang pemimpin dari para Rainbow Knight  
Mereka mengagumiku dan menyayangiku

Tapi, aku tetap merasa hampa  
Kehampaan yang selalu aku rasakan setiap perbedaan itu tampak jelas  
Perbedaan karena fisikku maupun kemampuanku  
Juga perbedaan karena garis keturunanku

-Red-

.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian...

Suara benturan yang cepat menggema di sebuah lorong koridor sekolah, gesekan antara dua pasang alas sepatu dengan lantai marmer terdengar saling beradu.  
Sebagian murid yang merupakan -anak dari para Asternist- mulai mengalihkan pandangan melewati kaca jendela transparan yang menghadap koridor.

Kekehan pelan, gelengan kepala, senyum simpul, bahkan decakan kagum dari para siswa seakan menambah riuh suasana sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak? Di sepanjang koridor tampak Master Liu -Master tercantik di Asterium- sedang berlari mengejar Red -cahaya utama yang merupakan putri dari Master Xi dan Master Liu-.

Kecepatan berlari Red benar - benar sebuah keajaiban, Master Liu yang terkenal dengan kepribadian aneh dan kecekatannya dalam menghalau musuh, seolah hanya angin lalu yang sempat menjadi trending topik.

Red lebih cantik bahkan lebih memukau daripada siapapun di Asterium, bahkan beberapa Asternist yang tinggal jauh dari Sapphire House dengan rela menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Red. Diusianya yang masih 5 tahun, Red sudah memiliki julukan 'pelari tercepat' di Asterium.

Pekikan keras mengiringi perlombaan lari dadakan yang berlangsung antara 'Master Liu vs Red'

"Red, jangan berlari! Kau harus belajar!" Master Liu berteriak sembari terus berusaha menggapai anaknya.

"Tidak! Red tidak mau belajar!" Lengkingan suara manis nan lucu dari Red semakin membuat para siswa heboh.

"Red, tunggu mommy! Kau harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar!" Master Liu terus berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun ia mulai merasa lelah.

"Red tidak mau belajar! Red benci sekolah!" Penolakan nyaring dari Red membuat Master Liu mendesis.

BRUG

"Kyaaa!"  
Suara debuman keras bersamaan dengan jeritan Red terdengar di ujung belokan, Master Liu mempercepat larinya untuk melihat kondisi Red.

Red yang tadinya berlari kencang melupakan keberadaan karpet tebal di perbatasan lantai dengan tangga, alhasil tubuh Red terputar lalu terpeleset hingga tubuhnya limbung kebelakang siap meluncur kearah bawah -nyaris terjatuh-.

Untungnya ada yang menangkap dan memegangi punggungnya hingga Red merasa lega karena tidak jadi terjatuh, suara debuman keras tampaknya berasal dari 'sang penolong' yang menangkap tubuh Red.

"Berhati-hatilah Red! Jangan membuat mommymu lelah karena terus mengejarmu." Suara yang sangat familiar membuat Red menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menghadap ke sosok yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Senyuman tipis terukir membentuk lengkungan manis di bibir Red, sorakan ringan terdengar bersamaan saat Red memeluk erat tubuh tinggi menjulang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya -Master Xi-.

"Kenapa kau berlari sekencang itu eo?" Master Xi meraih Red kedalam gendongannya, membawa putri kesayangannya kesisi lain koridor yang lebih sepi.  
Dengan senang hati Red mulai menyamankan posisinya, bersandar di bahu ayahnya dengan wajah yang menghadap ke sela ceruk leher. Tak lupa kedua lengan mungilnya yang terjulur dan merangkul leher ayahnya.

"Karena Red benci sekolah! Red tidak mau belajar!" Celotehan pelan dengan nada protes dan gerutuan lolos dari mulut mungil itu, Master Xi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari mereka Master Liu tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sembari menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah seusai berlari. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir saat melihat 'ayah dan anak' yang saling memeluk.

"Katakan pada daddy, kenapa Red membenci sekolah?"  
Red mengangguk pelan dengan kepala yang masih bersandar, kedua tangannya yang bertautan mulai saling meremas karena gugup.

"Red benci sekolah! Red tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayap, karena punggung Red selalu terasa terbakar setiap kali mencobanya."  
Gelengan kepala dan bibir yang mengerucut seolah mempertegas 'ketidak sukaan' yang Red ungkapkan.

"Lalu?"  
Sebagai seorang ayah yang mengerti sikap anaknya, Master Xi dengan sabar meladeni keluh kesah anaknya.

"Red tidak bisa mengeluarkan cahaya merah maupun mengendalikan keempat elemen inti, bahkan Red tidak bisa memunculkan kekuatan supranatural seperti Rainbow Knight yang lain. Red merasa kesal, apalagi Master tingkat dua banyak yang mengatakan -Red adalah Asternist yang bodoh dan aneh-"  
Red mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya dengan ringan, suara dan ekspresi polosnya membuat Master Xi maupun Master Liu yang melihatnya tak jarang tersenyum geli.

'Red adalah Asternist yang bodoh dan aneh' untaian kata itu membuat Master Xi dan istrinya terperangah.

"A-apa? A-aneh dan bo-bodoh?" Kekehan kecil dari Red saat menanggapi reaksi kedua orangtuanya yang saling memandang dengan mata melotot dan kegagapan mereka.

Dengan suara lirih dan mata yang mengerjap sesekali, Red mengatakan sederet kalimat.  
"Jangan hukum mereka dad! Mereka tidak bersalah, Red memang aneh tetapi Red tidak bodoh, tidak ada Krystalier yang bodoh! kalau Krystalier bodoh, berarti keseimbangan alam semesta tidak akan bertahan lama. Mommy juga jangan marah! Red tidak ingin indigo merasa sedih karena Red mendahului kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran Asternist lain. Hoam." Red menguap dan mulai tertidur pulas.  
Dengan gerakan pelan, Red menggeser kepalanya lebih dekat dengan leher ayahnya. Aroma tubuh ayahnya adalah hal yang paling disukai Red dan tidur dengan hidung yang menempel di ceruk leher ayahnya sudah merupakan kebiasaan Red.

Keheningan mendominasi hingga beberapa lama, kedua Master tingkat satu itu masih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka setelah mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Red.

"Xi, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Red tadi?" Dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik Master Liu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

Anggukan pasti sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu membuat Master Liu berdecak frustasi.  
Master Xi membenahi posisi Red yang tertidur pulas agar lebih nyaman, memberi isyarat agar Master Liu mengikutinya, perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki ke ujung koridor lalu menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dasar sekolah.

"Nanti malam aku akan menemui Raja Denis dan menanyakan hal ini pada Destiner Robert."  
Master Xi mengirimkan sebuah telepati untuk istrinya dengan tujuan agar tidak ada Krystalier lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aku khawatir Xi, semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk!" Master Liu tampak murung saat membalas telepati.

"Tenanglah Liu, aku akan memastikan semuanya baik - baik saja. Red adalah Rainbow Knight yang special, Tuhan pasti mempunyai maksud tersendiri saat merubah garis takdir Red." Master Xi mengusap punggung Red dengan pelan, jujur saja ia juga merasa khawatir tetapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdoa.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di ruang utama istana.

Master Xi berjalan memasuki ruang utama Istana Asterium dengan langkah pelan, memberi hormat sejenak pada Raja Denis sebelum menghampiri tempat duduknya. Ketiga Destiner terlihat saling berbincang dengan para Master tingkat satu.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang pada malam hari Master Xi, apa kau punya masalah?"  
Pertanyaan sederhana dari Raja Denis membuat semua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan kearah Master Xi yang tampak frustasi.

Helaan nafas ditambah gerakan gelisah dari Master Xi seolah memperjelas sikap gusarnya.  
"Saya membawa kabar tentang Red. Ia belum bisa mengeluarkan sayap dan kekuatan element intinya. Bahkan hingga saat ini warna mata dan rambutnya masih berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak kecoklatan. Saya dan Master Liu mendapati satu hal yang mengejutkan, Red bisa membaca pikiran seluruh Krystalier bahkan Ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Draice."  
Kabar mengejutkan itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Master Xi, membuat beberapa Krystalier tertegun dalam kebisuan seolah tengah terhipnotis. Ketiga Destiner saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mata memicing dan dahi yang berkerut, sedangkan sebagian Master tingkat satu mulai saling berbisik seolah hal ini adalah sebuah berita besar yang cukup seru untuk dibicarakan.

"Ini memang terdengar mustahil, tapi setiap kemungkinan selalu ada. Aku akan memeriksa Destiny book besok pagi untuk mencari tau kebenarannya, Gabriel yang akan mengabari hasilnya."

"Seharusnya Red memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran bukannya membaca pikiran! Kemampuan membaca pikiran dari dulu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh indigo. Tapi jika menelisik garis keturunan Rainbow Knight, Red yang sekarang jelas berbeda -dulu Red adalah laki-laki tetapi sekarang Red adalah perempuan-. Bukankah Destiny book sudah menuliskannya beberapa menit menjelang kelahiran Red, perbedaan ikatan takdir sudah cukup menjelaskannya. Hasil ujian setahun yang lalu adalah buktinya, Red bisa menguasai cahaya putih lebih cepat dari Rainbow Knight yang lain. Kemampuan Red dalam berlari, berpedang, memanah, bahkan berkuda sudah lebih dari hebat diusianya yang bahkan masih 4 tahun waktu itu." Semua Krystalier termenung cukup lama, penjelasan mendetail dari Destiner Michael seolah menyadarkan mereka bahwa Red yang sekarang memang jauh berbeda.

"Baiklah kalau memang keadaannya seperti ini. Robert, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu secara langsung esok hari tentang hasilnya. Master Xi, kau bisa kembali ke Sapphire House sekarang." Robert dan Master Xi menggangguk. Raja Denis berdiri dari singgasananya lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan para Master dan ketiga Destiner.

"Master Xi, kami membutuhkan darah Red besok pagi sebagai persembahan." Telepati pelan dari Robert membuat Master Xi tercengang, tapi saat Master Xi menolehkan kepala ke samping kanannya 'sosok' Destiner Robert sudah menghilang dengan berteleportasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan minimalis yang didominasi warna coklat dan hijau, Master Xi tampak merenung dengan pandangan menerawang menghadap ke luar jendela kamarnya.  
Sejak dini hari tadi Master Xi sudah terjaga dari tidur singkatnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di dashboard ranjangnya.  
Beruntung istri tercintanya sedang tidur bersama Red di Sapphire House, setidaknya Master Xi tak perlu repot karena harus berpura-pura tidur.

'Bagaimana caranya aku mengambil darah Red?' Sebuah kalimat tanya itu selalu berputar dalam pikiran Master Xi, bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tega melukai putrinya sendiri hanya untuk beberapa tetes darah.  
Bukan hanya itu, istrinya juga pasti akan marah besar jika melihat segores luka di kulit seputih susu putri kesayangannya itu.

Dibenci? Ya itu pasti, tetapi masih ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu yakni 'Bencana', bisa dipastikan Master Liu akan mengamuk dengan menangis lalu meracau berhari - hari, menggunakan kekuatan elemen dan supranaturalnya sebagai pelampiasan ,dan lebih buruknya mengacaukan Asterium karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Huft... kenapa sulit sekali?" Master Xi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apanya yang sulit?" Suara lembut seseorang terdengar begitu dekat di telinga kiri Master Xi. Wajah seseorang terlihat cukup dekat hingga membuat Master Xi nyaris terjengkang kekanan.

"Huahhh! Kau mengagetkanku Master Liu!" Master Xi mengusap dada berulang kali untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena terkejut.

Kebiasaan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini memang sering dilakukan istrinya, tapi walau bagaimanapun Master Xi tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

"Cih... alasan! Kau saja yang terlalu serius melamun sejak tadi." Master Liu memutar bola matanya malas melihat suaminya berteriak histeris seolah melihat hantu di hutan selatan.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku!"  
Mendengar kalimat usiran tidak langsung itu semakin membuat Master Liu merasa jengkel.

"Baiklah, silahkan melamun -rusa jelek-" Akhirnya sebuah panggilan sayang terucap juga dari Master terpopuler di Asterium.

"Yakk! Apa kau bilang? Dasar singa betina." Dan sebuah balasan panggilan sayang dilontarkan dengan emosi menggebu dari lawan bicara Si Master Populer.

BLAMM!

Debuman pintu yang ditutup dengan keras dari luar seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa perdebatan antara 'rusa jelek vs singa betina' telah berakhir.

Master Xi menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditutup keras dengan pandangan miris, istrinya sangatlah emosional hingga mudah membanting apapun untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.  
Sepertinya tugas kecil 'mengambil darah Red' akan menjadi tugas yang sangatlah berat.

"Aku harus menemui Red." Walaupun Master Xi belum bisa memustuskan cara yang tepat, tetapi menemui putrinya dulu sebelum jam masuk sekolah adalah hal yang terbaik.  
Dengan melakukan sedikit perenggangan tubuh, Master Xi mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke Sekolah Red.

Krystalier School (Sekolah)

"Red!" Suara panggilan nyaring dari Master Xi untuk putrinya yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu tampaknya tidak berhasil, putrinya masih setia berlari di taman belakang Krystalier School dengan kaki mungilnya yang mengejar serangga terbang bersayap indah.

"Red!" Master Xi mencoba memanggil sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih lantang, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama 'tak ada respon'. Red terlalu menghayati bermain dengan kupu-kupu sehingga tak mendengar, atau mungkin memang sengaja menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya.

"YA! RED!" Oke cukup sudah, Red tetap tidak merespon panggilan dengan tingkat oktaf tertinggi yang mampu Master Xi capai.  
Ini sudah keterlaluan! Master Xi menggeram tertahan, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas panjang lalu mengambil sebuah posisi terbaik untuk memulai aksinya.

"Red! Awas kau, daddy akan menangkapmu!" Mendengar bahwa Daddy akan menangkapnya, membuat Red memekik lalu semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Kyaaa! Ayo Daddy, kejar aku! Hahahaha, daddy berlari seperti siput." Red berlari dengan kencang sambil sesekali menolehkan kepala kebelakang untuk melihat daddynya yang berlari.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk Red karena sejak ia bisa berlari diusia satu tahun, hanya mommy-nya yang selalu bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya, daddy-nya tidak pandai dalam berlari hingga selalu menolak saat diajak.  
Red sedari tadi memang sengaja menghiraukan daddy-nya, karena ia tahu bahwa ada suatu hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

Master Xi yang merasa letih karena harus berlari mulai memikirkan cara agar bisa menangkap Red, saat kedua matanya terfokus pada pagar pembatas taman setinggi 1m yang berkelok ke kanan, saat itulah sebuah ide muncul.

'Red tidak bisa berteleportasi ataupun terbang, sedangkan pagar itu cukup tinggi untuk dilompati seorang anak berusia 5 tahun tanpa mempersiapkan ancang-ancang yang baik' sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Master Xi saat otaknya berhasil membuat sebuah kesimpulan dengan cepat 'Red pasti berbelok ke kanan'.

Bermodal hipotesa singkat, Master Xi dengan sekejap berteleportasi untuk menghadang Red disisi kanan.

"Kyaaa!" Pekikan suara itu mewakili rasa terkejut Red saat tubuh ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul, alhasil Red menubruk tubuh ayahnya dengan kera karena tidak sempat menghentikan larinya.

"Ugght..." lenguhan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Master Xi saat merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya yang menghantam tanah, belum lagi tubuh putri kecil yang menindihnya.

Red menubruknya sangat keras, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

Beruntung tidak ada batu atau benda keras lain yang tertindih, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada luka memar maupun lecet ditubuhnya.

Red bisa merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di sebuah tempat empuk yang tak lain adalah tubuh ayahnya, bahkan suara degup jantung ayahnya terdengar begitu jelas.

Ya, Red menindih tubuh ayahnya dengan kepala yang tertelungkup di atas dada, dengan pelan Red mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung terperangah saat melihat kondisi ayahnya.

"Daddy kotor! Hiks, daddy jatuh karena Red. Hiks, daddy pasti kesakitan. Hiks, hiks, hiks daddy... ma-maafkan Red! Hiks daddy jatuh." Red menangis tersedu-sedu melihat daddynya yang tampak berantakan dengan lumpur yang mengotori sebagian wajah tampan ayahnya.

Bukannya beranjak bangun, Red malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada ayahnya dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk perut sang ayah.

'Aishh... Sekarang Red malah menangis! Punggungku sakit sekali eo!' Master Xi meringis saat merasakan tulang punggungnya mulai berdenyut nyeri.

"Huah! Punggung daddy sakit!" Dan cukuplah sudah, teriakan nyaring itu dilontarkan Red.  
Master Xi semakin panik hingga melupakan 'kemampuan membaca pikiran' yang dimiliki oleh putrinya, alhasil Red semakin heboh menangis.

"Re-red, daddy tidak apa-apa. Sekarang Red bangun ya! Daddy tidak bisa bergerak, badan Red sudah cukup berat eo." Dengan susah payah Master Xi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus kepala Red, berusaha meyakinkan pada putrinya bahwa tak ada luka yang serius.

"Red! Xi! Apa yang? Astaga!" Suara nyaring yang berseru panik membuat Master Xi mendengus kesal, istrinya yang heboh terdengar menghampiri mereka.

Tubuh Red terangkat, mebuat Master Xi merasa lega karena beban yang menindihnya sudah tidak ada.  
Istrinya menggendong Red dengan erat sambil meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya seolah memastikan bahwa tidak ada segores luka disana.

Master Xi mendengus melihat istrinya yang tidak memperdulikan keadaannya, dengan susah payah Master Xi berusaha bangun.

"Yang terluka itu aku Liu." Hanya sebuah kerjapan mata polos dan anggukan yang kelewat singkat dari Master Liu sebagai respons.

Sungguh demi apapun di Planet Asterium! Keadaan Master Xi terbilang cukup menyedihkan dengan jubah dan sebagian wajah yang terkena lumpur, kaki kiri yang sedikit terkilir, serta punggung yang terasa sangat sakit.

Istrinya memang kelewat ajaib sehingga membiarkannya bersusah payah terbangun, ia lebih sibuk menenangkan Red yang masih menangis tersedu.

"Ayolah sayang! Anak mommy tidak boleh cengeng eo. Lagipula daddy-mu hanya lecet sedikit."  
Beragam bujukan sudah dilontarkan oleh Master Liu, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Berikan Red padaku Liu! Aku akan membawa Red ke sekolah jika dia sudah tenang. Kau harus mengajar anak-anak sekarang Liu!" Dengan berat hati Master Liu menyerahkan Red kepada suaminya, mengelus surai lembut putri kesayangannya lalu beranjak pergi.

Master Xi menepuk-nepuk punggung Red untuk menenangkannya, sepasang sayap muncul dipunggung Master Xi, mengepak pelan bagian belakang jubahnya yang kotor hingga bersih.  
Saat dirasa penampilannya sudah tidak seburuk tadi, Master Xi menghilang bersama Red.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks," isak tangis itu masih saja terdengar, Master Xi berjalan melewati sebuah koridor yang sepi lalu berhenti saat matanya melihat Ketiga Destiner.

Gabriel yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Master Xi mulai berjalan mendekati, keningnya berkerut saat melihat Red sedang menangis ditambah lagi kondisi Master Xi yang sedikit, errrrr... kucel dan berantakan.

"Red menangis karena aku terjatuh, kami baru saja bermain kejar-kejaran di taman belakang Krystalier school. A-aku belum sempat mengambil darahnya, aku rasa kalian bisa mengambilnya sendiri karena aku tidak sanggup." Helaan nafas terdengar diakhir kalimat Master Xi, ia benar-benar tidak tega melukai putrinya sendiri.

Gabriel tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Red, mengelusnya pelan seolah Red adalah sosok yang paling disayanginya.

Robert yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua tersenyum tipis, ia mendekati pintu ruangan penyimpanan yang ada di belakangnya, merapalkan beberapa mantra lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah daun pintu bersegel.

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan kanan Robert, cahaya itu berpendar dan membuat segel di daun pintu perlahan terbuka.  
Robert, Michael, & Gabriel memasuki ruang penyimpanan setelah pintu sudah terbuka lebar, Master Xi ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah mendapat isyarat dari Destiner Gabriel.

"Red, lihatlah sayang! Sekarang kita sedang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan Destiny Book." Bisikan pelan itu merasuki gendang telinga Red dengan baik, gerakan kecil yang dirasakannya sebagai respon membuat Master Xi tersenyum.

Red berhenti menangis, ia menggeliat dan mengusap kedua matanya yang sembab, saat Red menegakkan kepala dan menangkap ukiran-ukiran yang berderet di dinding, ia terperangah takjub dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Kedua bola mata itu mengamati apa saja yang bisa dijangkau indra penglihatannya, membuat tiga Destiner yang berada di belakang tubuh Master Xi tersenyum.

"Indah sekali daddy! Disana ada lambang kerajaan dan simbol naga putih Pangeran Aiden... wah! Ada simbol element inti, disana juga ada lambang kekuatan Rainbow Knight. Huah! Itu lambangku!" Kekehan kecil dari Master Xi saat melihat putrinya berceloteh dengan riang, ekspresi antusias dan takjub yang diperlihatkan Red saat menunjuk-nunjuk berbagai ukiran di dinding sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu Red, dibelakang kita juga ada ketiga Destiner." Red membelalakkan mata saat indranya menangkap kata 'Destiner', dengan cepat Red menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

Kedua matanya berbinar senang saat melihat tiga Krystalier mengagumkan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai Red! Aku Destiner Gabriel, itu Robert dan Michael." Gabriel melambaikan tangannya sebagai awal perkenalan.

Red menggeliat di dalam gendongan ayahnya, ia ingin diturunkan.

Bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat dilakukan oleh Red saat ia sudah berdiri tegap di hadapan ketiga Destiner, senyumnya merekah dengan lebar seolah menemukan harta karun.

"Salam hormat Paman Robert Michael, dan Gabriel! Saya Red bagian dari Rainbow Knight pengendali cahaya utama, putri dari Master Xi dan Master Liu. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan ketiga paman Destiner." Michael terkekeh pelan, ia berjalan menghampiri Red lebih dekat lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Kau sangatlah cantik Red!" Red tersipu dengan kedua pipinya yang merona kemerahan.

"Terima kasih!" Dan cubitan gemas diberikan oleh Gabriel di pipi kiri Red karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah manisnya.

"Red, Kami bertiga sedang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan kecil dari mu. Apa kau mau membantu kami?" Red mengangguk pasti saat Destiner Michael menanyakan tentang kesediaannya untuk membantu mereka.

"Eo, paman Destiner boleh mengambil darah Red untuk persembahan." Robert tersenyum, ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Master Xi memang benar kalau -Red bisa membaca pikiran- seluruh Krystalier, tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan membaca pikiran jika sedang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan.

"Red sangat pintar! Tetapi kali ini kami menggunakan pedang Destiner untuk melakukan persembahan. Jika kami menggunakan pisau biasa, bekas sayatannya akan lama sembuhnya. Setelah melakukan persembahan Red bisa merasa sakit lalu demam beberapa hari. Apa Red tetap ingin membantu kami?"  
Red melirik ke arah daddynya seolah meminta pendapat untuk mendukung keputusannya, ketika melihat anggukan kecil otomatis Red tersenyum.

Red menatap Destiner Robert dengan senyum pastinya. "Aku akan membantu, lagipula daddy dan mommy akan menjagaku saat sakit nanti. Jadi Destiner tidak perlu khawatir! Red sangat kuat!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Jawaban singkat dari Destiner Gabriel membuat Red menelan ludahnya, ia bisa merasakan suasana dingin yang mencekam dan sangat menusuk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Red melangkah mundur sebanyak tiga kali, saat melihat ketiga paman Destinernya memunculkan sayap berwarna perak, mata yang tadinya berwarna abu-abu dengan corak hitam berubah menjadi lebih indah karena bersinar.

"Master Xi, bawa Red mendekati meja Destiny Book!" Perintah Robert pada daddynya bagaikan alarm bahaya ditelinga Red, tetapi Red tidak berusaha untuk menghindar ataupun memberontak saat daddynya mengangkatnya kedalam gendongan nyaman.

Ia mendengarnya, semua pikiran dari Destiner Michael tidak sama dengan perkataannya.

Rasa sakit karena disayat pedang Destiner bukanlah hal yang ringan, tetapi Red percaya bahwa darahnya memang dibutuhkan untuk suatu hal penting tentang takdirnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil saat melihat kilauan samar dari benda tajam yang melegenda itu, Destiner Gabriel tampak memegang pedang dengan tenang.

Sentuhan jemari dingin milik Michael yang menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Red, ringisan kecil itu terdengar tatkala genggaman tangan kokoh itu terlalu kuat mencengkram tangan mungil seputih susu.

Di sisi lain Robert sedang menggoreskan darahnya di atas meja Destiny book, "Sekarang Gabriel!"

Crass!

"Akkhh.!" Red memejamkan matanya saat pedang Destiner itu menggores pergelangan tangan kanannya, sementara cengkraman tangan kiri Red pada bahu Master Xi semakin menguat.

Gabriel menarik pedang Destiner yang bagian bawahnya sudah hampir berlumuran darah, menyerahkannya kepada Robert agar segera memulai persembahan. Michael meraih tangan kanan Red yang terluka, meniupnya singkat hingga perlahan luka sayatan tadi menutup dan sembuh.

"Master xi, bawa Red ke Life House agar ia segera mendapatkan penanganan! Bilang saja pada Master Im jika Red telah melakukan persembahan." Master Xi mengangguk lalu segera melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang penyimpanan, dieratkan pelukan pada putri kecilnya yang bersandar lemah dibahunya.

Red yang masih kecil tentunya belum bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang Destiner. Kedua lengan Red terkulai jatuh, membuat Master Xi panik karena putri kecilnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuh yang demam tinggi.

Sepeninggal Master Xi, ketiga Destiner mulai membaca Destiny book. Sampul Destiny book yang biasanya berwarna coklat, kini berubah menjadi semerah darah setelah Robert meneteskan darah Red di atasnya.

"Destiny book ijinkan kami untuk membaca takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan di atas lembaran putihmu! Aku memberikan darah dari cahaya utama sebagai persembahan."

Ketika sederet kalimat bertuliskan aksara Mibel mulai terlihat, mereka bertiga langsung membaca takdir yang tertulis.

"Cahaya Utama adalah pengikat enam tingkat cahaya yang lain, ia tumbuh dengan kemampuan secepat badai. Pengendalian inti dari unsur pertama setelah pembangkitan, ia kunci portal titik balik, penguasa seluruh elemen dan pendengar suara terpendam. Misi pencarian Krystal Bintang di suatu tempat, Rainbow Knight dengan takdir tingkatan yang sama. Saat tahta kedua melihat bayangan malam, maka pesan dari kegelapan telah tersampaikan. Satu, dua, tiga sudut diantara pusat kepemimpinan cahaya adalah celah kecil." Robert menutup Destiny book, meletakkannya kembali pada meja lalu menyegel buku itu.

Robert menatap Michael dan Gabriel yang ada di sampingnya, "Kita sudah tahu jawabannya, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui bahwa Red adalah Golden Rainbow Knight. Aku pikir ini adalah keistimewaan yang harus dijaga, hanya Raja, Master Xi, Red, dan kita bertiga yang mengetahui ini. Firasatku berkata bahwa pertempuran yang panjang akan terjadi, 'King Marcus vs Rainbow Knight Red' mereka berdua sama kuatnya. Kita harus saling bekerjasama agar bisa memenangkan pertempuran, jika tidak hal ini akan terulang kembali di masa depan."  
Robert mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Raja Denis di Ruang Utama Istana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Red sedang sakit." Gumaman pelan dari Indigo menarik perhatian seluruh Rainbow Knight yang sedang belajar, mereka menatap Indigo dengan berbagai ekapresi terkejut.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Blue yang pertama kali merespon dengan seruan ketidak percayaanya disertai gelengan kepala.

"Tapi, tadi pagi aku masih melihat Red sedang bermain di taman."

"Indigo, jangan berbohong! Red tidak mungkin sakit!"

"Indigo, kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Hiks, Red tidak boleh sakit. Hiks!" Yellow menangis terisak, ia memang selalu khawatir ketika ada yang terluka diantara Rainbow Knight.

To be continue

Chapter 2 hanya terfokus pada detik-detik kelahiran Sang Putri + Prosesi pemakaman, jadi ffnya lebih pendek. Sedangkan di chapter 3 ini terfokus pada 'Red' yang memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan para Rainbow Knight lain maupun dengan 'Red' di beberapa generasi yang lalu.

Ada yang nanya.  
Kapan Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a King Marcus muncul di ff Asterium?  
Sabar aja ya! Dan tetap pantau ff ini karena saya juga sedang mencari scene yang tepat untuk meletakkan King Marcus agar kemunculannya perfect. #aigooo...bahasa_gue!

Sekedar pemberitaan, gaya bahasa yang saya gunakan mungkin akan berbeda di setiap chapternya.

ini balesan review chapter 1:

adlia: iya memang beda...

Dindaa : thanks, atas masukannya

emon el : lambainnya udah aq bales... hihihi. e4mang banyak yang ilang.

Awaeelfkyu13 : marcus emang kyuhyun... ya antagonis, plus protagonis... hihihi

iydiasimatupang2301 : fantasi emang... iya, kyu itu marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Abstrak  
Dalam kegelapan alam pengistirahatan  
Aku melihat setiap kepingan yang rancu  
Saat aku kembali pada kesadaran  
Semuanya sudah terlambat  
Bahkan sebelum aku mengigat dan mengatakannya  
Dan aku hanya mampu menjerit tertahan dalam penyesalan karenanya  
Beratus bahkan beribu bayangan yang telah menyusup ke dunia nyata  
Tanpa kendali membangun dinding pembatas untuk pertahananku

Abstrak  
Kekalutan paling utama dalam hatiku  
saat aku merasakan hal diluar kelogisan  
Firasat ini membuatku menjadi lebih peka  
Insting ini menjadikanku sasaran bagi mereka  
Dan kelemahanku selalu dijadikan alat penghancuran  
Hingga ragaku yang dimanfaatkan

Abstrak  
Otak dan fisikku memang tak sejalan  
Tapi, hati dan pemikiranku takkan bisa diragukan  
Terkadang tanpa sadar aku melakukan kesalahan  
Menganalisa dan menyusun hipotesa atas apa yang kuperhatikan  
Memahami dan menelisik kebenaran atas apa yang kudengarkan  
Mengamati dari poin of view yang tanpa sadar menjerat kebebasanku

Abstrak  
Saat aku merasa takut untuk sekedar tertidur  
Engkau jadikan hatiku yang terlelap  
Hingga tanpa kendali aku kembali merasakannya  
Empathy, aku memilikinya  
Kini semakin menguat hingga mendominasi ruangku  
Menjangkau sisi lain dari diriku yang telah lama terlepas  
Disaat aku telah berhasil melenyapkan sesuatu yang menguasai memoriku  
Hingga aku memanggilnya kembali bersemayam  
Juga memunculkan sebuah extrasensory lain yang membuatku kalut

Abstrak  
Jika hanya sedemikian saja  
Aku mungkin bisa mengendalikannya  
Tapi bayangan puzzle itulah alasan utamaku  
Hampir setiap hari aku mendapatkannya  
Kenapa semuanya selalu sama?  
Apakah ini termasuk pengujian?  
Namun, Ujian seperti apa yang harus aku selesaikan?  
Ataukah ini sebuah kelebihan?  
Disaat kilasan masa depan muncul bagai teka-teki  
Dan mengunci pergerakanku

Abstrak  
Aku menyaksikan dan merasakan  
Semua tentang perasa hati & kutukan dari Sang Pencipta  
Ini menyiksa batinku dan mengusik ketenanganku  
Menjadikanku bagai kepingan yang berserakan di atas tanah tak bertuan

Abstrak  
Tidak, bukan sekarang!  
Tapi beberapa tahun lagi.  
Kehancuran itu lebih mengerikan  
Lebih hampa daripada black hole  
Lebih pahit daripada pembalasan Sang Raja  
Dan lebih kejam daripada sumpah yang tersirat

Abstrak  
Terjadi... apa yang aku takuti mulai terasa  
Kehampaan itu menyergap dan menjerat perlahan  
Cukup samar hingga aku mrasa gemetar setiap merasakannya  
Hanya Tuhan yang tau seberapa buta hambanya  
Seberapa kotor diri seseorang  
Dan seberapa bejat iblis mnejerumuskan korbannya

Abstrak  
Yakinlah setiap sosok punya sisi baik dan buruk yg sudah di anugerahkan  
Tapi smuanya tergantung pada mereka yang menggunakannya  
Aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah  
Melihat setiap detik kehancuran

-Price of Asterium Kingdom, Aiden Derstonift-

.

.

.

"Red sedang sakit." Gumaman pelan dari Indigo menarik perhatian seluruh Rainbow Knight yang sedang belajar, mereka menatap Indigo dengan berbagai ekapresi terkejut.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Blue yang pertama kali merespon dengan seruan ketidak percayaanya disertai gelengan kepala.

"Tapi, tadi pagi aku masih melihat Red sedang bermain di taman." Orange mengernyit heran mendengar kabar yang terdengar rancu di telinganya, ia menatap Indigo dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Indigo, jangan berbohong! Red tidak mungkin sakit!" Green melontarkan argumen keras, ia berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arah Indigo.

"Indigo, kau sudah keterlaluan!" Purle mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah indigi seolah ia adalah seorang warga yang menyebarkan berita bohong, dan Indigo hanya mendengus jengkel melihat reaksi berlebihan yang mereka tudingkan padanya.  
"Hiks, Red tidak boleh sakit. Hiks!" Yellow menangis terisak, ia memang selalu khawatir ketika ada yang terluka diantara Rainbow Knight. Lengkap sudah, kelima Rainbow knight yang tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Selalu saja seperti ini, tidak pernah ada satupun yang mempercayai saat indigo merasakan firasat aneh, hal inilah yang menjadikannya malas untuk menyampaikan apapun kepada rainbow knight lain.  
"terserah, kalian percaya ataupun tidak! Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku tau." Indigo membuang muka acuh dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya seorang diri, memisahkan diri dari Rainbow knight lain.

"Aku bisa terima jika kalian tidak mempercayaiku, tapi tidakkah kalian merasakannya? Simbol naga di punggung tangan kananku terasa sakit sejak tadi, dan satu-satunya yang tidak ada disini hanya Red." Kelima Rainbow Knight tertegun mendengar rentetan kalimat lirih dari Indigo, mereka saling melempar pandang lalu menatap simbol di masing-masing tangan.

"Huah! Red sakit! Hiks, hiks, Red." Yellow menangis lebih kencang saat menyadari simbolnya sedikit berdenyut. Orange yang berada di dekatnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yellow, berharap tangisannya segera mereda.

Indigo menatap pintu ruang kelas, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang datang, tatapan matanya memicing ke arah daun pintu.  
"Master Liu, apa itu anda?"  
Kelima Rainbow Knight beralih menatap Indigo dengan kening berkerut, memastikan bahwa telinga mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik saat mendengar nama 'Master Liu' padahal tak ada seorang Master pun disekitar mereka.

Cklek

Suara ganggang pintu yang terbuka seolah menjawab pertanyaan Indigo, keenam Rainbow Knight melihat Master Liu yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah pelannya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak!" Sapaan riang disertai senyuman tipis dari Master Liu entah kenapa membuat mereka berenam terpaku selama sepersekian detik.

"Eo, selamat siang Master Liu!" Respon serentak yang cukup baik membuat hati Master Liu merasa sedikit tentram, mengikis sedikit kegundahan yang sedari tadi dirasakannya.

Master Liu mendekati Indigo, ia tersenyum saat Indigo menatapnya dengan sorot kekhawatiran, Indigo pasti sudah memberitahukan tentang keadaan Red pada yang lain.

"Master kesini ingin membenarkan jika Red sedang sakit. Sekarang Red ada di Life house kamar rawat nomer 317, kalau kalian ingin kesana, nanti Master antarkan. Kalian pasti sudah bisa merasakannya jika Red sakit, tetapi sekarang ia sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" Keenam Rainbow Knight mengangguk, Yellow mengusap air matanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, sekarang perasaannya sudah agak tenang karena Master Liu membawa kabar bahwa Red baik-baik saja.

'Kalian bahkan masih berusia lima tahun, tetapi kalian sudah dituntut untuk menjadi dewasa lebih cepat. Rainbow Knight Sang kesatria alam semesta, Master yakin bahwa kalian pasti bisa melewati semua tantangan dimasa depan dengan baik. Kalian harus saling menjaga dan menguatkan satu sama lain agar kalian bisa memenangkan pertarungan. Tetaplah seperti ini, menjadi Krystalier yang memiliki kebaikan hati!'  
Master Liu dapat melihat anggukan kecil Indigo, ia tahu bahwa Indigo mendengar semua pikirannya meskipun masih harus melakukan konsentrasi penuh karena baru berlatih.  
Setidaknya, Master Liu merasa tenang karena ada yang bisa mengerti pikirannya, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya memang tidak diucapkan, tetapi tetap dipendam dalam hati untuk dimengerti oleh diri sendiri dan beberapa yang memahami.

Malam hari di Life House

Keenam Rainbow Knight sedang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih, mereka sedang mengadakan acara 'menjenguk Red yang sakit'.  
Biasanya saat menjenguk Kristalier yang sakit harusnya mereka bersikap tenang, tetapi yang dilakukan keenam Rainbow Knight malah sebaliknya. Master Xi merasa frustasi melihat 6 Krystalier kecil yang membuat ulah dengan memporak-porandakan kamar rawat.

Sudah hampir 3 jam para kesatria cilik itu membuat kepala Master Xi merasa ingin meledak karena terus menahan amarah. Bahkan Master Xi sempat mengutuk Master Liu agar menjadi wanita anggun, karena dengan seenaknya telah mengirimkan pasukan cilik biang onar.  
Padahal Red belum sadarkan diri dan dengan seenak jidat, istrinya itu membawa mereka untuk menjenguk Red. Parahnya, Master Liu malah pamit pergi untuk membereskan rumah yang kotor, sungguh alasan yang brilliant.

Demi hewan legenda Draice yang terkenal hemat bicara! Istrinya sungguh berniat memberikan hukuman tak langsung kepadanya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya karena telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membawa Red menemui ketiga Destiner, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari istrinya.

Menghadapi tingkah Rainbow Knight kanak-kanak yang terlewat labil, jauh lebih memusingkan daripada mengerjakan titah Raja Denis yang menyuruhnya berteleportasi keseluruh wilayah Asterium.

Dengusan jengkel itu terdengar, Master Xi berteriak dengan sekali tarikan nafas. "Orange, jangan menghabiskan buah jeruk yang ada dimeja! Yellow, jangan mencabuti kelopak bunga nanti tanaman di pot bisa mati! Green, berhenti mengejar Blue! Nanti kalian terjatuh! Indigo, Purple, kenapa kalian melukis di dinding? Dindingnya jadi kotor!"  
Master Xi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah ajaib Rainbow Knight, akhirnya berkoar-koar dengan nada tingginya untuk menghentikan tingkah hyperaktif yang sudah melewati batas wajar.

Oh, tidak ingatkah Master Xi bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan telepati? Bukankah berteriak malah menambah kegaduhan?

Ya, dan benar saja. Master Xi terkesiap saat merasakan Red menggeliat kecil dalam pelukannya, oh sepertinya putri kecilnya terganggu dengan kebisingan yang tengah terjadi. Red sedikit melenguh kesakitan saat menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan semua persendiannya terasa nyeri.

Matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan pencahayaan terang yang cukup menyilaukan, senyum Red mengembang saat ia melihat enam sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, walaupun tatapan matanya tampak sayu tetapi tidak mengurangi kefokusannya dalam mengenali Krystalier.

"Teman-teman." Bagaikan mantra ampuh Destiner Robert, panggilan lirih yang meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Red berhasil membuat keenam Rainbow Knight diam, mereka berenam serempak menghentikan kegiatan 'membuat kegaduhan'. Mereka menatap Red, berlari menghampiri Red dengan langkah setengah berlari. Master Xi yang melihat perubahan sikap mereka hanya memutar bola mata malas, 'dasar anak kecil'.

"Red, kau sudah bangun?" Blue berinisiatif melontarkan pertanyaan terlebih dulu.

"Wahh... Red bangun!" Pekikan histeria dari Orange yang memekakan telinga disertai tepuk tangan, menciptakan kegembiraan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yeay, Red sudah bangun!" Sambutan riang diberikan oleh Green.

"Red, mana yang sakit?" Indigo menatap Red dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Kapan kau sembuh Red?" Pertanyaan rancu dari Purple sontak saja membuat Red terkekeh.

"Red kalau sudah sembuh, ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" Ajaibnya ajakan bermain dari Yellow bagaikan sebuah hadiah yang mengundang anggukan kecil dari Red, membuat Yellow memekik senang dengan melompat-lompat kecil karena menyambut ajakannya.

Memandang keenam temannya yang sedang memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya, Red mendesis pelan saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut ringan. "Kalian berisik sekali sih! Red jadi tidak bisa tidur, Red mungkin baru sembuh 3 atau 4 hari lagi. Sekarang Red masih pusing dan badan Red juga terasa sakit kalau bergerak." Keenam Rainbow Knight yang mendengar perkataan Red, serempak ber-oh ria dengan wajah yang mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Red kenapa bisa sakit? Kita kan dari bayi tidak pernah ada yang sakit." Green menanyakan hal sedari menganggu pikiran mereka berenam, pasalnya sedari bayi tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah sakit.  
Pasalnya Rainbow Knight selalu mendapatkan makanan terbaik di Asterium, tempat tinggal yang sangat bersih, juga pengawasan aktifitas setiap harinya. Selama ini Red bahkan diketahui memiliki daya tahan yang paling baik diantara mereka, buktinya dalam setiap latihan fisik, Red selalu keluar sebagai pemenang tanpa merasa kelelahan.

"Aku hanya demam, kemarin aku terlalu lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan daddy. Kami terjatuh di atas lumpur, bajuku kotor, karena terlalu seru, aku lupa mengganti baju hingga demam." Red memberikan senyuman termanisnya berharap agar mereka semua percaya dan tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang lebih menyudutkan posisinya. Tetapi tidak untuk Indigo, ia malah semakin menyipitkan mata seolah tengah menyelidiki Red.

Red menyadari semuanya, pikiran Indigo memang sedang mencurigai perkataannya. Tapi Red tak ambil pusing karena tak ada satupun Krystalier yang bisa menembus pikirannya, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah satu yaitu mengunci pikiran daddynya dari Indigo.

"Ini aneh," Gumaman pelan Indigo berhasil membuat semua Rainbow Knight menatapnya penuh heran, terkecuali Red yang malah menyamankan posisinya dalam gedongan Master Xi, "Pikiran Master Xi disegel."

"A-apa?" Kelima Rainbow Knight serta Master Xi mendadak tergagap mendengar celetukan Indigo.

Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Pasalnya hanya tiga golongan yang bisa menyegel pikiran mereka sendiri di Asterium, Golden clan, Destiner, dan Rainbow Knight. Tetapi itupun hanya bisa mereka lakukan pada pikiran mereka sendiri, terkecuali satu Krystalier yang memang ditakdirkan untuk mengendalikan pikiran.

"Aku yang melakukannya Indigo. Aku tahu kau berusaha membaca pikiran daddy dengan berkonsentrasi menatap matanya, aku tidak suka kau membaca pikiran daddyku tanpa ijin, kau melakukannya karena tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, percayalah Indigo bahwa aku tidak berbohong!" Red berkata dengan nada datarnya, kedua matanya sudah terpejam rapat karena mengantuk. Master Xi menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata Red yang menyegel pikirannya.

Indigo yang mendengar kritikan dari Red, menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tertangkap basah membaca pikiran Master Xi.

"Kau tidak sopan Indigo!" Blue mencibir kelakuan Indigo yang menurutnya memang seringkali bertingkah aneh, sementara yang lainnya saling berlomba melempar death glare dan dengusan jengkel padanya.

Master Xi tak ambil pusing dengan perbuatan Indigo, ia paham apa itu rasa penasaran sehingga menurutnya tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Master Xi memindahkan Red ke atas ranjang sesudah memastikan putrinya terlelap, ia membenahi letak selimut juga posisi tidur Red agar nyaman, tak lupa sebuah kecupan kecil di puncak kepala sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

Master Xi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menggendong Red, sejak Red tidak sadarkan diri, Master Xi memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dekat putrinya.

Oh, bahkan Master Xi masih ingat saat ia harus berdebat dengan Master Im dan istrinya karena ia tidak ingin menurunkan Red dari gendongannya, padahal saat itu Red sedang membutuhkan penanganan.  
Akhirnya Master Im tetap mengobati Red dengan posisinya yang berada dalam gendongan Master Xi.

Ia memang kekanakan tetapi itulah sikapnya yang memang terlalu posesif pada Red. Toh selama Red nyaman berada didekatnya, Master Xi akan terus menjaganya.

"Red sudah tidur, sekarang lebih baik kalian aku antar pulang ke Sapphire house. Ini sudah larut sehingga tidak mungkin jika kalian pulang dengan terbang, kalaupun kalian berteleportasi itu hanya akan membuat kalian lelah karena tidak bisa sampai dengan satu kali berteleport." Keenam Rainbow Knight mengangguk, mereka segera meraih tas ransel masing-masing lalu berbaris melingkar dengan tangan saling bertautan.  
Master Xi mendekat, meraih tangan Purple dan Orange yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya, menggenggamnya erat, lalu dalam sekejap berteleportasi menuju Sapphire House.

Sepersekian detik setelah mereka pergi, tampak ada sesosok Krystalier yang muncul di ruangan itu, berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang untuk melihat Red yang tengah tertidur pulas. Jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Krystalier itu tampak begitu pas dengan tubuhnya, tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, juga jemari berbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih.

Tangan kanan Krystalier itu terjulur ke depan, mengusap kepala Red dengan penuh kelembutan agar tidak terbangun. Krystalier itu membungkukkan badannya, mengecup dahi, pipi, dan berakhir di atas simbol naga yang terukir di punggung tangan kanan Red.

"Cepat sembuh sayang!"

Wushh!

Sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak setelah membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Red. Keanehan terjadi, simbol naga itu berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan yang bersinar redup, kedua mata itu seketika terbuka lebar saat menyadari adanya keanehan dengan tangannya. Red terjaga dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia merasakan keanehan itu semakin kuat, perlahan jemari mungil Red mulai meraba dahi, pipi, dan simbol naga miliknya.

Red berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, dipejamkannya kedua matanya sambil menarik nafas beberapa kali. Ia tersentak dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat saat berhasil mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dieratkannya genggaman pada selimut putih yang menutupi tubunya.

"Di-dia siapa? Ke-kenapa auranya tidak bisa dirasakan? I-ini mustahil! De-demam dan sakit di tubuhku semuanya menghilang. Da-daddy kau di mana? Red takut." Red meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, ia menangis dalam diam.

Red yang tadinya merasakan belaian lembut saat tidur tentunya merasa sangat nyaman, tetapi ketika Red terjaga dan menyadari bahwa sosok itu telah pergi tanpa meninggalkan bekas aura keberadaan, hal ini membuat Red ketakutan. 'Siapa dia?' Kalimat itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Red, hingga tanpa sadar Red kembali terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Master Xi datang beberapa saat kemudian, alisnya bertaut saat melihat Red yang berpeluh dengan posisi tidur meringkuk di dalam selimut, bahkan jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi bersemu kemerahan putrinya. Dengan telaten Master Xi membetulkan posisi tidur Red, diusapnya pelan kepala putrinya dengan penuh kelembutan, berharap agar ia bermimpi indah dan melupakan semuanya.

"Tidurlah! Daddy akan tetap disini menemanimu. Dia tidak akan datang lagi Red."

Cup

Satu kecupan diberikan, Master Xi berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa hingga perlahan kesadarannya lenyap menembus alam mimpi.

Malam itu sangat indah dengan berjuta bintang yang berkilauan di langit, angin malam bersemilir menyentuh apapun yang dilewatinya, suara binatang malam saling beradu seakan sedang berkomunikasi antara satu sama lain.

Sosok misterius itu tampak sedang duduk di atas atap gedung Life House, tudung kepalanya sudah terlepas tetapi wajahnya tetap tidak terlihat jelas karena kegelapan malam yag melingkupinya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat perlakuan Master Xi pada Red melalui kemampuan melihatnya. "Maaf telah mengagetkanmu dengan kehadiranku sayang! Aku akan mengirimkan mimpi indah untukmu, jadi tidurlah dengan nyeyak."

Sosok itu merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Master Xi, tolong biarkan aku tetap menemui Red dalam diam seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sebagian nyawaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Red ataupun mengungkap identitasku. Selamat malam." Memejamkan mata setelah menyamankan posisi berbaringnya, ingin segera terlelap dan mengirimkan mimpi indah untuk Red yang disayanginya.  
'Tuhan, setidaknya ijinkan aku menjadi bayangan yang selalu melindunginya dari dekat tanpa ia disadari.'

.

.

.

Sinar cahaya Meylen begitu menghangatkan, kicauan burung saling bersahutan menghasilkan melodi indah yang menenangkan. Semilir angin menyapu setiap dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon, mengantarkan dedaunan agar menjumpai rerumputan hijau di atas tanah.

Pangeran Aiden sedang duduk termenung di ujung kanan sebuah kursi taman belakang Istana Asterium, pandangan matanya menatap jauh ke atas langit yang cerah. Ratu Victoria yang melihat putranya duduk sendirian di luar akhirnya perlahan menghampiri, ia menempatkan diri di samping putranya yang tetap menengadah dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Aiden?" Pangeran Aiden terperanjat hingga terjatuh dari kursi, menyebabkan pantatnya mendarat di atas rerumputan dengan cukup keras, bibirnya mengerucut kesal saat melihat mommynya terkekeh karena berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Mommy membuatku terkejut! Ah... aku sedang menatap langit mom, aku merindukan Airen." Suara Pangeran Aiden memelan diakhir kalimat, ia menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepalanya agar Ratu tidak melihat sesetes air mata yang sempat meluncur tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Ratu Victoria tersenyum tipis mendengar suara lirih putranya, ia juga merindukan 'Airen Delavina' tetapi Ratu hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Dia sudah bahagia Aiden, mommy juga terkadang merindukannya." Pangeran Aiden menatap Ratu dengan senyuman tipisnya, dihapusnya bekas air mata itu dengan cepat.

"Aku penasaran mom, pasti jika dia masih bersama dengan kita. Aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi Putri Asterium yang sangat cantik seperti mom." Ratu tertawa, ia mengangguk dan menghampiri putranya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sang pangeran berdiri.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran Aiden Derstonift adalah Putra Asterium yang tampan, jadi Putri Airen Delavina adalah Putri Asterium yang cantik." Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, tertawa riang tanpa menyadari keberadaan Raja Denis yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

Pangeran Aiden kembali duduk di atas kursi taman lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Ratu Victoria, mulai berceloteh dan mengutarakan isi hatinya mengenai sosok Airen Delavina.

Raja Denis juga tersenyum, ia melihat putra kesayangannya yang tumbuh sehat dan tampan, bahkan tinggi badan putranya tampak sempurna di usianya yang baru menginjak 12 tahun tetapi sudah hampir menyamainya. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberinya seorang putra seperti Aiden. Terkadang disaat memory kelam itu terputar, Raja Denis juga merindukan putri Airen yang ia gendong saat bayi.

Pandangannya menerawang ke atas langit, "Daddy juga merindukanmu Airen." Pesan singkat dari Sang Raja untuk putrinya terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus. Angin berbaik hati menghantarkan pesan itu bersama dengan dedaunan yang gugur. 'Tuhan, jagalah putriku!'

.

.

.

Raja Denis sedang melakukan pertemuan tertutup di Pavilliun Destiner, waktu tengah malam yang seharusnya dipergunakan untuk beristirahat harus rela ditunda oleh Ketiga Destiner. Sejak Raja Denis mengirim sebuah telepati untuk 'rapat tertutup dadakan' ini, Robert sudah mulai merasa gusar, ia bahkan bersusah payah menggeret Michael dan Gabriel yang sudah tertidur pulas, memaksa mereka terjaga hanya untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah pavilliun.

Raja Denis tiba cukup cepat, Robert masih cukup fokus untuk menyadari ekspresi tegang yang ditampakkan oleh Raja Denis.

"Pilih waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan upacara pengaktifan aura para Rainbow Knight!" Gabriel yang sejak tadi menguap sontak langsung duduk dengan tegap, matanya melotot dengan horor seolah Raja barusan menyampaikan kabar bahwa danau cahaya mengalami kekeringan.

"Tapi Raja Denis, mereka masih sangat kecil! Upacara itu baru bisa dilakukan saat mereka berusia 10 tahun."  
Ketanggapan Robert patut dihargai, ia dengan tegas menolak 'titah tidak jelas' dari Raja Denis.

Michael yang berada di ambang kesadaran mencoba untuk pengutarakan pendapat, tetapi yang terjadi ia justru menguap terus.

"Tidak Robert! Upacara itu harus segera dilakukan, karena kemarin malam Aiden bermimpi bahwa ia melihat Raja Kegelapan mendatangi Asterium dalam waktu dekat." Raja Denis tetap dengan 'titah tidak jelasnya', tetapi kali ini Sang Raja berbaik hati mengatakan alasannya. Robert sedikit mengernyitkan dahi tatkala pendengarannya menangkap kalimat 'Aiden bermimpi bahwa ia melihat Raja Kegelapan', otaknya berfikir keras tetapi tak satupun petunjuk yang didapatkannya.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, bisa dipastikan Gabriel akan heboh dan Michael pasti langsung bertanya cerita detailnya, tetapi saat ini bahkan Robert pun tidak bisa menangkap perkataan Raja. Raja Denis mendesah keras, percuma saja berbicara dengan Destiner jika mereka sedang mengantuk.

"Kalian tampak menyedihkan! Tidurlah dan temui aku besok pagi di Istana, kita harus mendiskusikan ini!"  
Raja Denis langsung berteleportasi meninggalkan tiga Destiner yang nyatanya langsung tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas sofa, mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga bahkan sekedar untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Jika saja kemarin Raja Denis tidak menyuruh Destiner untuk mengabsen seluruh penduduk juga hewan di Asterium, pastinya mereka tidak akan mengalami rasa kantuk luar biasa setelah terjaga 4 hari penuh tanpa tidur.

Haruskah sensus penduduk dihilangkan dari agenda kerajaan? Oh, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin! Asterium adalah planet paling tertata sehingga sensus rutin haruslah dilakukan sesuai jadwal. Semua itu untuk memastikan eksistensi setiap makhluk hidup dan penduduk di Planet Asterium tetap seimbang.

Pagi hari di Istana.

Empat Krystalier sedang duduk saling berhadapan di ruang rapat kedap suara, Sang Raja sedang memberikan selembar kertas kepada ketua Destiner yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu adalah waktu yang aku rencanakan untuk upacara pengaktifan aura, ada 4 pilihan hari sakral dalam tahun ini. Robert, tugasmu menentukan waktu mana yang terbaik! Michael dan Gabriel, kalian berdua bertugas untuk memantau pelatihan para Rainbow Knight! Pastikan mereka sudah menuntaskan 17 bab pengetahuan tentang elemen, portal, dan cahaya. Peningkatan kemampuan bertarung hingga level tiga untuk setiap Rainbow Knight." Mereka bertiga mengamati catatan yang tertulis dengan teliti sembari tetap mendengarkan perkataan Raja Denis.

Michael yang mendapatkan titah Raja, langsung membuka buku agenda jadwal latihan milik Rainbow Knight yang dibawanya. Untungnya mereka sudah memprediksikan hal ini, sehingga sebelum menemui Raja, mereka menyempatkan diri meminjam buku agenda jadwal latihan Rainbow Knight dari Master Xi dan Master Hwang.

Dengan cepat Michael membuat catatan baru dibantu oleh Gabriel, sesekali ia melirik cacatan perencanaan waktu untuk upacara pengaktifan aura, merangkap beberapa jadwal dan menghapus jadwal yang sekiranya tidak terlalu penting.

Robert pun melakukan hal sama, membuat catatan di buku jadwal latihan Rainbow Knight. Bedanya, Robert sedang menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan 'upacara pengaktifan aura'. Ia membuat beberapa garis rumit berdasarkan catatan waktu yang diberikan Raja Denis, menyambungkannya dengan beberapa titik 'rasi bintang' yang sesuai dengan musim, menariknya menggunakan sudut tertentu hingga membentuk beberapa simbol.

Dapat

Robert sudah mendapatkan dua waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan upacara. Waktu sakral yang keduanya memiliki simbol unicorn, simbol kehidupan baru.

Michael mendesis sedangkan Gabriel terlihat memprotes kinerja Michael, beberapa kali ia mencoret hasil kerjanya lalu mulai mencatat kembali sesuai diskusinya dengan Gabriel. Raja yang melihat perilaku Michael, mengernyit heran sehingga sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat coretan di atas buku agenda itu.

"Apakah sangat sulit?" Michael mendongak saat pendengarannya menangkap pertanyaan Raja Denis, ia menyerahkan hasil catatannya setelah mengukir cacatan akhir, desisan jengkel itu meluncur dari Michael karena menyadari ketidak sempurnaan hasil catatannya.

"Jika jadwal latihan yang seharusnya 5 jam perhari ditingkatkan menjadi 10 jam, target bisa tercapai 3 tahun lagi. Hanya ada satu cara yaitu menggabungkan semua pelajaran di kelas, lalu melakukan teori bersamaan dengan praktek secara langsung. Tapi nilai minus dari metode ini adalah, fisik Rainbow Knight akan merasa kelelahan karena dipaksa terus berlatih, padahal usia mereka masih 5 tahun. Untuk meminimalisir hal ini, para Rainbow Knight diharuskan menjalani pemulihan di Life House setiap harinya. Tidak mendapatkan liburan akhir pekan dan tidak diperkenankan mengunjungi orangtua mereka, karena wajib mengunjungi Danau Cahaya sebelum upacara dilakukan."  
Penjabaran mendetail dari Gabriel cukup membuat Robert terperangah, pasalnya latihan + teori merupakan hal yang sangat melelahkan jika harus dilakukan sepanjang hari. Lain lagi dengan reaksi Raja Denis yang mengangguk paham sembari tetap menjelajahi deretan kalimat yang tertulis.

"Tetapi ada masalah lain Yang Mulia Raja," Michael menunjuk beberapa coretan kecil yang terselip di antara jadwal latihan, disana tertulis nama Master yang sudah dijadwalkan untuk mengajar, ada beberapa kolom yang tidak terisi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengajarkan tentang Pengosongan pikiran, teknik pengendalian cahaya antar galaxi, juga tekhnik peningkatan elemen menggunakan inti planet. Para Master sudah mendapatkan waktu mengajar yang penuh, bahkan saya memasukkan nama Master Xi sebagai pelatih tekhnik mengggerakkan benda dengan pikiran, padahal seharusnya Master Xi diharuskan mendatangi Istana di akhir pekan pada sore hari. Saya pikir, sebaiknya jadwal kunjungan Master Xi dikurangi agar ia bisa mengajar para kesatria."

Raja Denis tersenyum, ia menatap satu-persatu Destiner yang jelas tampak kebingungan karena kurangnya jumlah Master tingkat satu.  
"Kenapa harus bingung, kalian bertiga bisa mengajar para Rainbow Knight. Hanya satu Destiner untuk satu hari, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kalian yang melatih mereka. Kemampuan kalian sama hebatnya dengan para Master tingkat satu, aku akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada Master Liu, agar dia menyiapkan segala keperluan senjata yang kalian butuhkan untuk melatih mereka."  
Titah Raja yang diberikan secara tidak langsung itu, mau tak mau membuat ketiga Destiner mengangguk.

Raja Denis memang benar, kemampuan mereka setara dengan Master tingkat satu, jadi ketika tak ada Master lagi yang bisa mengajar, Destiner juga bisa menggantikan. Selama ruang penyimpanan Destiny book tetap terjaga, tidak ada peraturan larangan bagi mereka untuk mengajar.

"Baguslah jika kalian setuju. Lakukan metode itu! jadi sekarang bagaimana keputusan waktu upacaranya?" Raja Denis menatap Robert menuntut sebuah jawaban pasti tentang waktu upacara.

"Pilihan waktu yang terakhir, tepatnya saat titik balik planet Asterium terjadi. Upacara pengaktifan aura dilakukan saat gerhana Meylen total, di depan pintu masuk Istana." Raja Denis mengangguk, perkiraannya memang tepat mengenai 'Gerhana Meylen' sebagai waktu yang sempurna untuk upacara. Gerhana yang dipercaya memiliki karakteristik unik untuk membangkitkan aura yang abadi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, di akhir pekan ini ketujuh Rainbow Knight memutuskan untuk pergi ke -Pasar White-, mereka ingin membeli banyak barang untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

Kemarin sore para Rainbow Knight mendapat sebuah pengumuman, bahwa setelah akhir pekan ini mereka akan 'menjalani pelatihan selama 10 jam perhari ditambah 2 jam pemulihan di Life house'.

Berdasarkan pengumuman itu, mereka membujuk Master Xi agar mengijinkan mereka pergi ke 'Pasar White' sebagai hadiah kecil sebelum masa latihan berat dimulai, bermodal puppy eyes milik Red dan sebuah paksaan kecil, akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan.

Oh, tentu saja hal itu cukup mudah dilakukan, Master Xi adalah sosok ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya. Hanya dengan tatapan mata memohon yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Master Xi dengan mudahnya luluh dan mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Ketujuh Rainbow Knight tampak sangat bersemangat, mereka saling bergandengan tangan sesuai urutan. Para orangtua setia mengawasi dari belakang, mereka membiarkan Rainbow Knight saling menarik kesana kemari saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Bagai hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, para Rainbow Knight saling berseda gurau dan mengusili satu sama lain. Tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan dari tujuh kesatria kecil, membuat seluruh Krystalier yang ada memusatkan perhatian mereka.

"Hey lihat, disana ada baju zirah yang bagus!" Orange berseru saat melihat toko yang menjual banyak baju zirah, dia menarik Green menghampiri toko itu.

"Wah, disana ada yang menjual senjata. Aku ingin membeli pedang!" Blue yang tertarik dengan deretan pedang akhirnya menggandeng Purple.

Tinggal Indigo, Yellow, dan Red yang masih setia bergandengan tangan sembari menyusuri pasar. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik, tetapi hingga saat ini tak satupun yang berinisiatif membeli. Hanya celotehan yang sedari tadi mereka lontarkan untuk sekedar memecahkan keheningan.

Well, mereka bertiga tak merasa khawatir meninggalkan Orange, Green, Blue, maupun Purple. Toh, orangtua mereka tetap mengawasi, jadi kemungkinan untuk tersesat sangatlah kecil. Biarlah berpencar untuk membeli barang pribadi dahulu, nantinya saat makan siang mereka sudah berjanji akan berkumpul di sebuah kedai yang berada di tengah-tengah pasar.

Di sebuah tikungan pasar ada sebuah toko yang tampak aneh, Indigo memicingkan mata saat pandangannya berpusat pada sesuatu yang bulat dan bersinar dari kejauhan. "Huah... bola krystal, aku ingin membelinya!" Indigo berlari menghampiri toko itu, ditariknya tangan Red dan Yellow secara paksa agar mengikutinya.

Desain interior toko yang mereka masuki terkesan aneh, banyak barang antik mulai dari pedang hingga guci, ada seekor burung api yang berjaga di dekat pintu.

Indigo mengamati sebuah bola Krystal berwarna putih yang di pajang, saat Indigo mencoba untuk menyentuh bola Krystal itu. Sebuah cahaya yang berpendar dari bola krystal itu tampak begitu indah, Red yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau kau ingin membelinya, beli saja Indigo!" Indigo mengangguk, ia melirik kedua orangtuanya yang langsung menghampiri, mengambil bola krystal itu dan membawanya ke pemilik toko untuk dibayar.

Sementara Yellow sedang mengamati sebuah tanaman langka di sudut toko, kedua orangtuanya juga ikut mengamati tanaman itu seolah sedang melakukan penelitian.  
Red berani bertaruh jika Yellow pastinya akan membeli tanaman langka itu, mengingat kegemarannya mengoleksi tanaman langka yang sudah memenuhi halaman belakang Sapphire House.

Red melangkahkan kakinya memasuki celah antar rak yang tersebar di dalam toko, kedua obsidiannya mengamati dengan teliti setiap benda yang ada. Master Xi dan Master Liu mengawasi Red dari jauh, mereka ingin Red merasa bebas mengamati apapun yang ada.

Langkah kaki Red terhenti saat melihat suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya, ia berjinjit untuk mengambil benda itu. Permukaan benda itu berdebu, ada celah kecil yang serupa dengan lubang kunci, benda itu berbentuk kubus berukuran 10 cm kubik.

Red membawa benda itu kepada kedua orangtuanya, langkah kakinya begitu riang dengan sesekali melompat kecil.

"Daddy, mommy, Red sudah menemukan benda yang bagus!" Master Xi dan Master Liu yang mendengar seruan putrinya menolehkan kepala, tersenyum saat melihat putrinya tampak bahagia.

"Apa yang kau temukan heum?" Master Liu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Red.

"Sebuah kotak kecil yang lucu!"  
Master Liu mengernyit heran saat menerima benda yang dibawa Red, kotak tua yang berdebu dan sudah usang.

"Red, kau yakin mau membeli ini?"  
Red mengangguk dengan semangat, rambut kuncir kudanya bergerak seirama dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kotak ini terkunci, dan penampilannya sudah tua." Master Liu mengucapkan kata 'tua' dengan ekspresi jijiknya yang terlihat jelas. Master Xi mendengus kecil saat menyadari keengganan istrinya pada benda 'tua' itu, Red mengerucutkan bibir mendengar kalimat ibunya.

"Justru itu Red menyukainya!" Hanya sebuah helaan nafas pasrah yang diberikan oleh Master Liu sebagai respon, putrinya sangat menyukai kotak itu. Master Xi merebut kotak dari genggaman istrinya, mengamati dengan teliti dan tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Biar daddy yang membayar, kotak ini sangat cantik jika Red membersihkannya dengan baik." Red menepuk tangannya riang, menubruk tubuh daddynya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan terima kasih.

Master Xi menggandeng tangan Red untuk menghampiri pemilik toko, "Aku tertarik untuk membeli benda ini, berapa harganya?"

Sang pemilik toko sedikit kaget saat melihat benda yang disodorkan Master Xi. "Maaf Master Xi, apa anda yang mengambil benda ini?"

Master Xi menggeleng, "Bukan! Putriku yang mengambilnya."

Pemilik toko beralih menatap Red, ia berlutut dan tersenyum saat Red menatapnya.  
"Ini adalah kotak cahaya, kotak ini sudah terkunci selama ribuan tahun. Aku pernah bermimpi jika suatu hari ada Krystalier yang membeli kotak ini, ia adalah sosok yang terpilih. Hanya sosok itu yang bisa membuka kotak cahaya ini, saya merasa terhormat karena Red adalah sosok itu. Red, Sang Kesatria, anda bisa memiliki kotak itu karena kotak itu sudah memilih anda." Walaupun merasa bingung dengan perkataan pemilik toko, Red tetap mengucapkan terima kasih karena bisa mendapatkan kotak yang menarik perhatiannya.

Red, Indigo, dan Yellow sudah mendapatkan benda yang ingin mereka beli. Sekarang mereka bertiga dibawa oleh orangtuanya untuk memasuki toko lainnya, membeli pakaian sehari-hari, baju zirah, sepatu, pedang, tas, dan beberapa aksesoris.

Gerutuan kesal selalu dilontarkan oleh Red saat mommynya selalu membeli apapun yang pantas dikenakannnya, tak perduli bahwa barang bawaannya sudah penuh. Master Xi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya, selama istrinya tidak menguras tabungannya menurutnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Master Liu punya sepeti uang emas, jadi biarlah.

.

.

.

"Aiden..."  
Pangeran Aiden menolehkan kepala saat Raja Denis memanggilnya. Raja Denis menutup pintu kamar putranya dengan perlahan, berjalan menghampiri dan ikut duduk di atas sofa, memandang lurus ke luar jendela menatap semburat jingga di langit Asterium.

"Ada apa dad?" Pangeran Aiden tahu bahwa Raja pasti mempunyai hal penting yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

"Daddy ingin berbincang denganmu tentang beberapa hal," Raja Denis menghela nafas sejenak, sengaja mengambil jeda senbelum melontarkan isi pikirannya. Ditatapnya Aiden dengan sorot sendu, kedua tangannya saling bertumpu di atas lutut dengan punggung yang menyandar di sofa.

"Beberapa hari lalu, kau mengatakan jika kau melihat Raja Kegelapan mendatangi Asterium dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Eo." Sang Pangeran mengangguk, membenahi posisi duduknya yang semula tegap menjadi bersandar seperti Sang Raja.

"Yang ingin aku tanyakan, sudah berapa kali kau mendapatkan mimpi maupun penglihatan tentang masa depan? Dan sejak kapan kau memiliki kemampuan itu Aiden?" Raja Denis masih dengan ketenangannya, setia memandang semburat jingga yang terlukis dengan indah.

Pangeran Aiden tersentak kaget, kedua matanya membulat dengan mulut yang sesekali membuka ingin berbicara tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Hingga Sang Pangeran menunduk, raut wajahnya tampak lelah dan banyak pikiran, menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan daddynya.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mendapatkan mimpi juga penglihatan yang menjadi kenyataan. Aku bisa melihat masa depan sejak kematian kakek, tepat saat aku berusia dua tahun." Suara itu memelan diakhir kalimat pengakuannya, membuat sosok lain yang sedari tadi memandangnya mengukir sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya? Mengatakan jika kau bisa melihat masa depan!" Raja menatap sendu putranya, ia memang sudah menaruh kecurigaan pada kekuatan putranya, tetapi baru kali ini Raja Denis membahasnya.

"Karena aku membenci kekuatan ini dad! Aku selalu menjadi yang pertama kali mengetahui tentang masa depan, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mempercayaiku. Seringkali daddy bahkan menatapku dengan ketidak percayaan itu!" Mata Aiden berkabut, seluruh emosinya seakan siap meledak. Bagi sebagian Krystalier, memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang langka. Tetapi bagi Aiden, melihat masa depan malah menjadikannya seringkali merasa ketakutan.

"Maafkan daddy..." Permohonan maaf itu begitu tulus, Pangeran Aiden mengangguk, ia tahu tak ada yang bersalah disini. Ayahnya tidak bersalah, karena ia memang memilih bungkam tentang kekuatannya.

"Huft... tak apa dad. Aku hanya merasa sedih, aku bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan menyentuh sebuah benda. Bahkan seringkali tiap aku tertidur, selalu saja ada mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan di keesokan harinya. Itu membuatku malas berinteraksi dengan Krystalier lain, aku lebih nyaman berada di dalam kamarku dan membatasi intensitas pertemuanku dengan Krystalier lain." Pangeran Aiden mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia merasa lelah karena selalu saja melihat bayangan masa depan.

Raja Denis menepuk pelan punggung putranya, memang berat memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan. Raja Denis akan melakukan segala cara agar penduduk tidak mengetahui tentang kekuatan putranya, ia khawatir jika Aiden akan diincar lalu dimanfaatkan oleh oknum tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Daddy paham, tetapi setidaknya keluarlah sesekali dari Istana! Penduduk Asterium selalu penasaran dengan dirimu, setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang dirimu. Daddy selalu berkata bahwa kau sedang sibuk belajar, padahal kenyataannya kau sedang bersantai di dalam kamar. Penduduk bisa curiga dan membencimu jika kau terus bersembunyi di dalam Istana, bagaimanapun mereka juga berhak mengetahui tentang dirimu."

Pangeran Aiden mengerti, Raja hanya tidak ingin penduduk menjadi salah paham dengan sikap anti sosialnya.

"Aku ingin mengendalikan kekuatan ini terlebih dahulu dad, dan aku rasa Indigo adalah sosok yang bisa membantuku." Itulah yang selama ini dicari Pangeran, seorang pelatih yang bisa membantunya untuk membatasi bayangan masa depan.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, daddy akan menyuruh Master Xi membawa Indigo ke istana."

Gelengan halus sebagai penolakan atas tawaran ayahnya, Aiden hanya tidak ingin Master Xi curiga dengan menyuruhnya memanggil Indigo.  
"Tidak dad! Biar aku saja yang menemui Indigo di Sapphire House. Daddy tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyamar agar para Master tidak bersikap heboh karena kedatanganku."  
"Baiklah!" Raja Denis tersenyum, ia senang karena Aiden bersedia untuk mencoba bersosialisasi, setidaknya rumor buruk tentang kepribadian putranya yang dingin, perlahan bisa terkikis.

To be continue

Ekhem, apa Readers sudah bisa menebak alurnya?

Disini kemunculan Raja Marcus mulai ada tanda-tandanya. Saya harap kalian masih setia disini!

Well, dipembukaan chapter saya memang sengaja kasih beberapa bait puisi yang majasnya ringan. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah ciri khas hasil karya saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Kalau feel, narasi, atau alurnya ada yang kurang, bisa protes di kolom dengan review yang sopan! Saya akan menggunakan kritik & saran sebagai acuan untuk menjadi lebih baik kedepannya.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah setia!  
#bow 90 derajat + hug

Dont bash & plagiat!

By: My_hyun_kimIka 


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Aura  
Warna dari kepribadian  
Warna dari inti kekuatan  
Warna dari setiap sosok kehidupan  
Juga warna dari sebuah keterikatan

Aura  
Aku merasakannya  
Samar tetapi cukup jelas  
Redup tetapi cukup terang  
Rapuh tetapi cukup kuat

Aura  
Adakah yang tak memilikinya?  
Jika ada, siapakah dia?  
Aku terus memikirkannya  
Sosok nyata yang selalu tak terasa

Aura  
Kenapa?  
Kenapa hanya aku yang ditemuinya?  
Sosok itu semakin menggila  
Mengusik ketenanganku untuk kesekian kalinya  
Tapi, setiap aku mencarinya  
Tak ada bekas  
Tak ada aroma  
Tak ada suara

Aura  
Upacara sakral peningkatan  
Pembacaan mantra kehidupan  
Juga penentu puncak pengendalian

-Rainbow Knight 'Red'-

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dengan berjuta bintang yang bersinar terang, suara binatang malam saling bersahutan membentuk melodi indah yang mengalun damai, sesosok Krystalier dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang bergelombang sedang duduk termenung di atas bebatuan sungai dengan kepala menghadap langit, tubuh kecilnya yang hanya memakai gaun berwarna merah tampak sedikit bergetar. Disisi lain, di balik pepohonan yang rindang, Indigo mengawasi Red (sosok yang sedang termenung) yang sedari sore tadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya ataupun menolehkan kepala.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Red?"  
Suara lirih dari Indigo seolah memecah keheningan yang ada, ia berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Red, ikut mendongakkan kepala dan menatap bintang di langit.  
Masih tetap setia memandang ke arah langit, Red menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Pulanglah Indigo! Aku masih ingin berada di sini." Indigo  
menggeleng, ia terkekeh pelan saat berhasil membaca pikiran Red.

"Kau tak perlu menghiraukan mereka! Kau sangat hebat dengan seluruh tekhnik bertarung itu, untuk apa bersedih hanya karena tidak bisa terbang." Gelengan kecil itu mewakili seluruh penolakan diiringi helaan nafas lelah dengan bahu yang merosot turun, menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Indigo yang balas memandang kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mendengar pikiranku? Aku sedang kesal sehingga terlalu malas untuk mengunci pikiran. Jadi jangan menambah kekesalanku!" Red membuang muka ke arah lain setelah berkata cukup ketus, lebih memilih untuk mengamati arus air yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Indigo menggeram, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Red yang selalu berusaha kuat dan berusaha memendam masalahnya seorang diri hingga merasa tenang. Indigo berdiri, sorot matanya yang menajam memandang Red, kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuh untuk mengendalikan emosinya.  
"Jika kau kesal, maka aku sedang marah sekarang! Kau tahu, duduk diatas bebatuan sungai dengan gaun tanpa mantel sungguh kelewatan, kau ingin sakit lagi?"  
Kali ini bentakan meluncur begitu saja, Indigo bahkan cukup terkejut saat menyadari volume suaranya yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu hingga mudah sakit!" Nafas itu menderu saat mencoba untuk berkilah, kedua mata Red bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca, ia tahu jika Indigo tidak berniat untuk membentak tetapi hatinya tetap saja terasa sedih.

Ekspresi Indigo melunak, ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan berkata dengan santai tanpa mengurangi tatapan matanya yang tajam.  
"Eo, lalu bagaimana dengan tiga minggu lalu? Kau bahkan demam tinggi hanya karena lupa mengganti baju yang basah."

"A-aku, i-itu..." Kegugupan Red saat mengelak sudah cukup bagi Indigo untuk mengambil kesimpulan, terutama saat ia berhasil mendengar pikiran Red sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu Red, aku mengerti meskipun tidak semuanya."

Red hanya mampu termangu, hatinya mencelos saat menyadari pikirannya berhasil dibobol oleh Indigo, sekarang ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyegel pikirannya ketika seluruh emosinya naik turun tak terkendali.  
"Indigo..." kebingungan itu mendominasi hingga tak ada satupun kalimat yang terucap setelah Red menyebut nama Indigo.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir! Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapapun, asalkan kau pulang sekarang." Tatapan itu berubah menjadi sendu, tak ada lagi emosi yang bergejolak saat janji itu terucap dengan ketulusan yang jelas.

"Tapi-" Keraguan tetaplah ada meskipun kepastian itu sudah jelas terlihat dari janji yang diucapkan Indigo.

"Kemampuan itu, kau juga memilikinya. Kau special Red, jadi jangan bersedih lagi! Mungkin belum saatnya kau bisa memunculkan sayap, berteleportasi, maupun menguasai elemen inti. Semua itu ada waktunya, tak perlu memaksakan diri ataupun merasa terasingkan hanya karena perkataan tidak baik dari para Master!" Indigo menyela perkataan Red, ia tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh temannya semakin kedinginan dan beresiko mengalami demam keesokan harinya.

Air mata yang sudah menggenang perlahan meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah, meskipun tahu bahwa Indigo tidak berbohong, tetapi tetap saja hatinya terasa hampa. Kehampaan yang seringkali merasuk saat ia merasakan perbedaan dan diskriminasi tidak langsung dari sebagian Master.  
"Tidakkah aku memang cukup berbeda? Kalian sudah bisa terbang,berteleport, juga menguasai hampir semua elemen. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menguasai teknik berperang, bahkan ciri fisikku tidak sama dengan kalian. Mata dan rambutku berwarna hitam dengan corak coklat, BAHKAN TAK ADA SATUPUN WARNA MERAH DI MATAKU!" Puncak emosi yang sudah menggebu itu terluapkan begitu mudah, nafas Red tersengal saat ia mengakhiri teriakan emosinya.

"Red..." Indigo hanya mampu memandang prihatin, ia memang tahu bahwa Red terlihat sangat mencolok dengan perbedaannya. Semua mata Rainbow Knight memang sesuai dengan nama, cahaya, dan warna sayap mereka.

Red menunduk, kedua bahunya semakin bergetar setelah seluruh emosinya meluap tak terkendali, ia ingin sebuah kepastian dan pengakuan, tetapi yang didapatkannya hanya sebuah teka-teki tak berujung, "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki ciri seperti Master ataupun Rainbow Knight, hanya simbol naga yang membedakan statusku, selain itu aku lebih mirip Asternist biasa. Indigo... terima kasih karena kau bersedia menjaga rahasia itu. Tetapi bisakah kau pergi? Aku sungguh ingin sendirian sekarang!" Permohonan itu tak ayal membuat Indigo goyah, tetapi semua itu urung saat ia ingat tujuannya untuk membawa Red pulang.

"Tidak Red! Kau sudah cukup kedinginan hingga mengigil. Meskipun kau menolak, aku tetap akan membawamu pulang!" Indigo mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Red dengan cukup kuat, kedua matanya yang berwarna nila tampak bercahaya.  
Biarlah Red marah ataupun menghajarnya setelah ini, tetapi hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membawa Red pulang.

Wussh.!

Indigo membawa Red berteleportasi dengan paksa setelah menarik Red hingga berdiri dari posisinya, ia memeluk tubuh Red dengan erat agar tidak terpisah.

Brakkk!

Suara gebrakan keras terdengar saat punggung Indigo menabrak pintu, ia kesulitan menentukan tempat muncul karena kefokusannya berkurang, beruntung Red tetap aman berada di pelukannya setidaknya ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak terjatuh.

"Red! Indigo!"  
Suara pekikan terdengar dari para Master yang terkejut saat melihat kemunculan Red dan Indigo di pintu masuk Sapphire house, mereka segera mendekat hingga berada sekitar lima meter, langkah para Master terhenti saat melihat Red membentak Indigo.

"Beraninya kau membawaku berteleportasi hah! Kau ingin pamer kekuatan!" Red mendorong dada Indigo hingga pelukannya terlepas, dorongan kuat itu menyebabkan punggung Indigo membentur pintu sekali lagi, ia semakin kesal karena Indigo membawanya pulang bahkan dengan teleportasi.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin marah? Dasar payah!" Indigo menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menantang Red dengan kalimat pedasnya, berusaha tidak meringis kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau!" Telunjuk Red mengacung tepat di dahi Indigo, ia tak habis pikir dengan respon Indigo yang malah menantangnya.  
Tangan kanan Red terkepal erat, ketika ia hendak meninju Indigo tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Red hentikan!" Red membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, ia bisa melihat para Master yang berkerumun tak jauh dari posisinya, tetapi yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah Master dengan baju zirah yang tampak paling mengagumkan, Master yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya itu sedang Berjalan mendekat untuk mengikis jarak yang ada.

"Da-daddy." Kekesalan yang tadinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun seketika lenyap tak berbekas, Red merasa gugup karena takut daddynya akan marah melihat kelakuannya yang beradu mulut dengan Indigo, bahkan Red hampir saja meninju rahang Indigo.

"Red, kau darimana saja heum? Daddy dan mommy mencarimu sejak tadi." Diluar dugaan, Master Xi berlutut dihadapannya dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, suara itu begitu menghanyutkan seperti air yang mengalir.

"Maaf!" Suara itu sangat lirih nyaris menyamai sebuah bisikan, Red tahu bahwa ia bersalah karena membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk." Senyuman tipis itu membuat hati Red berdesir, ia mengangguk kecil dan memberikan pelukan singkat pada daddynya sebelum beranjak.

"Baiklah dad!" Red melenggang pergi dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Setelah memastikan putri kecilnya memasuki koridor kanan dan masuk ke kamarnya, Master Xi beralih menatap Indigo, sebuah senyum simpul yang tulus diberikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Tak apa Master Xi, besok kami pasti sudah berbaikan. Saya senang bisa membantu membawa Red pulang, jadi Master Xi tak perlu sungkan. Permisi saya pamit undur diri." Indigo membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan yang berhadapan dengan kamar Red, Master Xi memicingkan mata saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh di punggung Indigo. Punggung itu terlihat sedikit membungkuk dengan memar yang terlihat samar dibalik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Indigo.

"Master Im, datanglah ke Sapphire House! Indigo mengalami cidera punggung, ia butuh pengobatan segera." Setelah mengirim telepati, Master Xi berjalan keluar dari Sapphire House diikuti para Master yang sedari tadi bersamanya, ia harus mengadakan rapat untuk membahas perubahan jadwal pelajaran dan latihan Rainbow Knight.

Malam itu, Red tahu bahwa ia memang bersalah dan sudah memperlakukan Indigo dengan buruk. Indigo benar, ia memang berbeda tetapi dalam artian special, hanya saja kekuatannya terlambat muncul. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sendu, setetes air mata meluncur saat ia merasakan penyesalan mendalam yang menyusup dan mendominasi pikirannya.

'Indigo, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku minta maaf! Semoga punggungmu cepat pulih.'

'Tak apa Red, kau tidurlah! Master Im akan datang untuk mengobatiku.'

Red tersenyum, merasa lega karena Indigo langsung membalas telepatinya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya, tangan kanannya memeluk selimut setelah tubuhnya meringkuk dengan nyaman demi menghangatkan badannya yang menggigil. Pertama kalinya Red tertidur tanpa mengganti gaunya, ia sudah cukup lelah dan malas mengganti baju.

Wushh.!

Red sudah tertidur pulas untuk sekedar menyadari kehadiran sosok misterius yang muncul di kamarnya, sosok itu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengelus puncak kepala Red. Penampilan sosok itu masih sama, tidak ada satupun yang berbeda, bahkan kedua tangannya masih berbungkus sarung tangan.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sayang! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi hingga upacara aura, setelah itu perlahan kau bisa menguasai elemen inti. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

Cup

Kecupan itu mendarat di atas punggung tangan kanan Red yang ada di atas selimut, membuat simbol naga itu berpendar tipis dengan warna cahaya kemerahan. Sosok itu melangkah mundur, lalu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Wussh!

Sebenarnya Red mulai terjaga ketika jemari sosok itu mengelus kepalanya, meskipun begitu ia memilih terus berpura-pura terlelap dalam diam dan mengunci pikirannya, setidaknya Red tahu bahwa sosok tanpa aura yang mendatanginya kedua kali ini bukanlah Krystalier yang jahat.  
Sosok tanpa aura yang diam-diam dicari oleh Red, tetapi sejauh apapun Red mencari sosok misterius itu, tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa ditemukannya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir setelah istirahat sore terasa sangat menjemuhkan bagi para Rainbow Knight.  
Orange, Green, bahkan Blue sudah beberapa kali menguap karena mengantuk, disisi lain ada Red, Indigo, dan Purple yang masih terlihat fokus untuk menyimak materi, sedangkan Yellow memilih untuk mencorat-coret bukunya.  
Beruntung mereka tidak menjalani latihan fisik di pelajaran terakhir, mungkin mereka sudah mengalami cidera serius jika mengikuti latihan fisik dengan mata yang mengantuk.

'Temui aku di taman belakang Sapphire House sesudah menjalani pemulihan!'

Indigo yang sedang belajar di Sekolah tiba-tiba terperanjat kaget saat mendapatkan telepati asing, ia menoleh ke arah Red yang duduk tak jauh darinya.  
'Huft... untung saja Red sedang fokus menyimak penjelasan tehnik berpedang dari Master Hwang. Setidaknya ia tidak tahu kalau aku mendapat telepati.' Indigo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk membalas telepati, tak lupa ia mengunci pikirannya memastikan bahwa Red tidak mendengar apapun.

'Baiklah, pukul sembilan malam aku akan ke sana.'

Indigo memusatkan lagi perhatiannya, kali ini materi berperang sampai pada bab baru tentang 'melempar pedang dari jarak jauh ke arah target' dijelaskan oleh Master Hwang.  
Indigo bisa melihat ekspresi antusias dari Red, berbanding terbalik dengan Purple yang malah mendengus malas, keempat Rainbow Knight yang lain sudah hampir terlelap jika saja Master Hwang tidak menyentak mereka dengan teriakan yang hampir menulikan telinga.  
Oh sungguh malang nasib mereka yang memaksakan diri untuk terjaga dengan kepala yang terkantuk-kantuk beberapa kali.

3 jam kemudian...

Indigo berjalan mengendap ke arah taman belakang Sapphire House, tangan kanannya mendekap sebuah bola krystal yang berpendar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, di balik sebuah pohon cahaya yang tumbuh di ujung kanan taman terlihat sedikit bagian jubah yang menjuntai, senyuman tipis terukir saat ia menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.  
Sosok dengan baju kerajaan dan jubah yang tampak mengagumkan, sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya dan terlihat sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Pangeran?"

Pangeran Aiden terperanjat kaget, ia membalikkan badan untuk menatap Indigo. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Indigo membungkuk sekilas sebagai penghormatan, sedikit mengernyit heran saat mengetahui bahwa Pangeran Aiden menggunakan topeng. "Maaf! Tetapi sebaiknya kita segera menuju atap, Yellow sedang menuju taman ini untuk memeriksa tanamannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana Indigo!" Mereka berteleport menuju atap gedung, memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong yang memang tersedia di ujung.

Duduk bersila dan saling berhadapan, ruangan itu gelap karena tak ada satupun penerangan kecuali cahaya redup dari bola krystal Indigo. Untuk beberapa saat, Indigo terpaku melihat mata Pangeran berpendar cukup terang dengan warna keemasan yang indah.  
Walaupun sebagian wajah Pangeran tertutupi topeng, tetapi bentuk Rahang tegas, bibir tipis, dan hidung yang mancung sudah cukup meyakinkan Indigo bahwa sosok Pangeran Aiden sangat tampan.

"Ini suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu Pangeran Aiden sebelum menyelesaikan misi." Indigo membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Ah... jangan berlebihan! Aku menemuimu karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Pangeran Aiden merasa sungkan saat melihat sikap Indigo, tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Apa yang ingin Pangeran tanyakan?" Indigo menatap Pangeran Asterium dengan ekspresi penasarannya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas lutut.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan." Pangeran Aiden berucap dengan suara lirihnya, bahunya merosot turun seolah beban berat telah terlepas dari hidupnya hanya dengan membuat pengakuan.

Kedua mata berwarna nila itu berbinar penuh kekaguman, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berseru. "Itu luar biasa! Saya hanya bisa meramal masa depan, itupun penglihatan yang saya lihat masih sangat tidak jelas."

Mendesah keras, Pangeran Aiden berdecak kesal mendengar seruan Indigo yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Sudah ku duga itu tanggapanmu. Tetapi masalahnya, penglihatan ini selalu datang saat aku menyentuh sebuah benda, maupun menatap mata Krystalier. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekuatan ini."

Indigo mengangguk-angguk paham, otaknya berpikir keras untuk memproses setiap kata dari Pangeran Aiden. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, sejak kapan Pangeran Aiden mendapatkan kemampuan itu?" Satu pertanyaan sebagai awal pengumpulan informasi agar ia bisa menentukan jawabannya.

Pangeran Aiden menatap bola krystal di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang, pikirannya memutar masa lalu yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan untuk dikenang. "Aku bisa melihat masa depan sejak Kakekku Yang Mulia Raja Albert meninggal dunia, awalnya aku bingung karena selalu melihat hal yang belum terjadi. Saat itu usiaku baru dua tahun, aku yang sudah lancar berbicara mengatakan hal ini pada Raja Denis ayahku. Tetapi beliau hanya diam dan tidak merespon apapun, Ratu Victoria hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hanya bermimpi. Beberapa hari lalu, Raja Denis menemuiku dan membicarakan tentang hal ini, beliau bertanya perihal kemampuan dan penglihatanku tentang kedatangan Raja Marcus beberapa tahun lagi."

Senyuman tipis itu terbit, seluruh prediksinya tepat. "Jadi pangeran ingin menghentikan penglihatan itu."

Gelengan pelan sebagai respon awal, Pangeran Aiden tahu kalau kemampuan itu takkan bisa dihentikan bahkan hingga ia mati sekalipun. "Bukan! Aku hanya ingin membatasi dan mengendalikan kekuatan itu."

'Kasusnya hampir sama dengan Raja Asterium abad ke 3' Indigo menarik sebuah hipotesa dan keputusan yang menurutnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah Pangeran. "Pangeran hanya perlu menemukan hal yang selalu mendominasi pikiran, berkonsentrasi, dan berlatih untuk menolak bayangan masa depan yang menyusup."

Terperangah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, setengah tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang didengarnya."Semudah itukah?"

"Ya, tetapi hal yang paling sulit adalah menemukan hal itu."

Mendengar kalimat kepastian itu membuat semangat Pangeran Aiden membuncah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada juga cara mengatasi kemampuannya melihat masa depan yang dimilikinya. "Bisakah kau meramalnya? Maksudku, apakah kau bisa memperkirakan hal itu. Karena aku sendiri cukup bingung."

"Saya akan mencoba mencari tahu dengan meramal melalui bola krystal."

"Oh cobalah!" Pangeran Aiden memperhatikan Indigo yang mulai mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya nila dari telapak tangannya, cahaya itu berpendar dan meresap ke dalam bola krystal.  
Indigo mengernyitkan dahi beberapa kali saat mengamati bola krystal, hembusan nafas lega terdengar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya berwarna nila dari dalam bola krystal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Rasa penasaran itu membuncah cukup kuat, Pangeran Aiden bergerak gelisah dalam posisi duduknya.

"Putri Airen Delavina, dia adalah hal yang menganggu pikiran Pangeran Aiden. Pangeran harus bisa merelakan Putri Airen dan membatasi pikiran tentangnya."

Sekali lagi bahu Pangeran Aiden merosot turun, ia menghela nafas frustasi. "Itu cukup berat."

"Pangeran pasti bisa, saya yakin dengan kemampuan pangeran." Senyuman tulus itu sedikit banyak membuat pikiran Sang Pangeran tenang.

"Terima kasih Indigo, aku akan mencobanya."

"Sama-sama, Semoga berhasil Pangeran!"

Pangeran Aiden beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Indigo, berjabat tangan sebentar sebagai salam perpisahan. "Aku pergi dulu, aku akan menemuimu lagi jika belum bisa mengendalikan penglihatan ini."

"Ya Pangeran, sampai jumpa!" Berteleportasi hampir bersamaan untuk menuju tujuan masing-masing, meninggalkan jejak aura keberadaan mereka yang semakin lama semakin meredup.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu terdengar cukup jelas saat sesosok Krystalier menapakkan kakinya di atas jalan setapak yang ada di danau cahaya, senyuman tipis terukir saat kedua mata emasnya memandang jauh ke arah permukaan air danau yang terlihat berkilauan. Helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali saat sosok itu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rerumputan, menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk lutut dengan erat.

"Airen... kata Indigo, aku harus berhenti untuk memikirkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kau adalah adik yang akan selalu hidup dalam bayanganku."  
Sekelebat ingatan timbul dan tenggelam pada sosok yang tak lain adalah Pangeran Asterium.  
Aiden melepaskan topeng yang sedari tadi sore dikenakannya, memasukkannya k dalam saku jubah dan mengeluarkan kantung dari sakunya yang lain.

"Airen, apa kau mendengarkanku? Terkadang aku berpikir, seandainya takdir abu-abu itu tidak pernah ada, pasti aku bisa melihatmu tumbuh. Kita bisa bermain bersama, aku bisa mengajarimu terbang, dan mengajakmu berkeliling Asterium." Aiden terkekeh saat menyadari bahwa selama hampir enam tahun pikirannya memang didominasi oleh sosok adik kecilnya yang sudah mendapatkan kehidupan baru, ia hanya bisa menghayalkan dan merealisasikan sosok adiknya dalam sebuah imajinasi tak berujung.

Adik kecilnya yang sangat cantik itu harus berpisah dengannya karena takdir, tetesan air mata mendesak hingga terjatuh membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang membasahi pipinya.

Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Aiden telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan terus memikirkan adiknya, tenggelam dalam lamunan dan keterpurukan yang ia bangun sendiri. Itu kesalahan besar yang justru memperkuat kemampuannya dalam melihat masa depan, menjadikan kemampuan itu tak terkendali.

Cukup lama Aiden menangis dalam diam dengan terus menatap danau cahaya, beranjak bangun lalu berbalik setelah menaburkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah yang tadi diambilnya dari taman belakang Sapphire house di atas permukaan air danau, kelopak bunga mawar itu hanyut terbawa arus hingga terkumpul di tengah danau.

"Airen... Aku harus pulang ke Istana sekarang karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, daddy pasti sudah mencariku. Sampai jumpa!"

At Sapphire House

Di sebuah kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Red, Yellow sedang menangis sesenggukan di atas ranjang. Di sampingnya Master Liu dan Master Im tampak berusaha menenangkannya, "Sudahlah Yellow, bunga mawarmu pasti bersemi lagi." Bujukan itu sudah kesekian kalinya dilontarkan Master Liu, mendengarnya membuat Yellow menggeleng keras, matanya sudah sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hiks, hiks. Itu mawar merah yang ku ambil dari hutan selatan, mawar itu hanya bersemi setahun sekali. Huahhh! Siapa yang tega memetik semua bunga mawarku tanpa ijin. Huahhh! Mawarku yang malang! Hiks, hiks."

Kedua master itu hanya mampu mendesah pasrah, menenangkan Yellow yang sedang menangis jauh lebih sulit daripada menenangkan Draice yang mengamuk.

Hanya demi bunga mawar merah paling cantik di Asterium yang tumbuh liar di hutan selatan, Yellow yang sangat mencintai tanaman memutuskan untuk mengambil batang pohon mawar itu ketika Master Xi mengajak Rainbow Knight menjelajah hutan selatan, Yellow memang sudah membuat perubahan besar dengan menanam bunga mawar itu di taman belakang Sapphire house, tetapi karena kasus menghilangnya bunga mawar itu mereka harus rela begadang semalaman hanya untuk menjaga Yellow.  
Sepertinya keesokan hari, Master Liu harus membuat peraturan baru agar tidak ada yang memetik bunga milik Yellow.

.

.

.

Ketujuh krystalier sedang berjalan gontai memasuki Life house, mereka baru saja selesai menjalani latihan fisik 'menyerang lawan tanpa senjata dan pengendalian'.  
Latihan itu mengharuskan mereka untuk menyerang satu sama lain, mulai dari bergulat, memukul, menendang, menangkis, hingga membanting tubuh lawan.

Berbicara soal tekhnik fisik, Red tentu sudah bisa dipastikan keluar sebagai pemenangnya tanpa segores luka di tubuhnya.

"Tubuhku terasa remuk." Green memijat bahu dan lehernya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kakiku terkilir." Yellow berjalan terpincang dipapah oleh Orange yang terlihat cukup kacau.

"Punggungku sakit sekali." Purple berjalan dengan susah payah, punggungnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Tanganku terbakar." Orange mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya yang bebas, terlihat luka bakar yang cukup serius, Blue begidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

"Kepalaku terbentur, rasanya sakit sekali." Indigo mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, bibirnya mengerucut karena menahan sakit.

"Perutku nyeri karena ditendang Red." Blue mengusap perutnya dengan dramatis, matanya melirik ke arah Red.

"Hei, itu salahmu Blue!" Red berkacak pinggang, ia tidak terima disalahkan secara sepihak.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin! kau yang berduel denganku, tentu saja kau yang bersalah!" Blue balas melotot ke Arah Red.

Orange, Yellow, Green, Indigo, dan Purple memutar bola mata melihat Red yang mulai berdebat dengan Blue, mereka yang sudah hafal kelakuan Red yang selalu membalas perdebatan sepele hingga menjadi runyam.

Indigo mengendikkan dagu ke arah pintu ruang pemulihan yang sudah lumayan dekat, Purple yang melihat itu mengangguk dan mengajak yang lain segera masuk ke sana.  
"Hah... Ayo kita masuk duluan! Biarkan saja mereka berdebat."

"Ayo."

Mereka berlima meninggalkan Red dan Blue yang masih asyik beradu mulut, terlalu menghayati hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Master Im yang mengerutkan kening melihat perdebatan sengit mereka.

"Kau yang tidak fokus Blue!" Red menunjuk tepat di depan dahi, Blue yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu menyentakkan tangan Red dengan keras.

"Aku sudah fokus, kau saja yang terlalu cepat menerjangku."

Red mendorong bahu Blue dengan keras hingga terhuyung mundur nyaris terjungkal. "Kau memang lambat."

Blue melangkah maju, ia balas mendorong bahu Red dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hei, kecepatanku setara dengan Purple! Seharusnya kau kurangi sedikit kecepatanmu!"

Red terbelalak, ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit seolah menantang. "Lalu kau ingin mengalahkanku? Oh tidak, terimakasih. Akuilah bahwa kau kalah Blue!"

"Aku tidak kalah. Kau saja yang terlalu hebat!"

Red menjentikkan jarinya di depan hidung Blue dengan kesan cueknya."Berarti kau payah!"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda! Red kau ini!" Blue menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat karena mendengar kalimat meremehkan yang seenaknya diucapkan oleh Red.

Dengan sekali ayun, kepalan tangan kanannya sudah meluncur untuk menonjok wajah Red.

Grep

Dengan tenang Red menangkal pukulan itu, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Blue cukup erat, memicingkan mata dan memandang sengit.

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat." Disentakkannya tangan Blue dengan acuh, Red berbalik lalu mendesis saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Master Im yang sudah berada tak jauh dari posisinya.  
Oh, ia ketahuan sedang berdebat dengan Blue.

"Beradu mulutnya sudah selesai?" Master Im bertanya dengan santai seolah sedang memergoki anak kecil yang berebut makanan, bertingkah seakan aksi kekerasan tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Red dan Blue yang tertangkap basah hanya mampu menunduk takut, walaupun Master Im adalah Krystalier penyembuh, tetapi sejauh yang mereka berdua ketahui Master Im selalu punya cara mengerikan untuk menghukum Krystalier anak-anak yang nakal.

"Kalian ini, ayo masuk ke dalam. Yang lainnya sudah menjalani pemulihan." Master Im merasa gemas dengan tingkah Rainbow Knight yang selalu saja membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Ya Master!" Red menarik tangan kiri Blue dan berlari kecil setelah meng-iya-kan perintah Master Im.

"Ckck... jika daddymu tahu kelakuanmu seperti ini, pasti dia menyuruh Master Liu untuk mengirimmu mengikuti kelas kepribadian. Red, kau benar-benar penuh kejutan." Satu hal yang baru diketahuinya pasti akan membuat semua Krystalier terperangah kaget, sikap anggun dan manja milik Red benar-benar tak berbekas saat ia marah dan beradu mulut.

'Kelakuan kalian sudah mirip Krystalier remaja saja. Hahhh... kalian terlalu cepat berkembang dalam pola berpikir' Master Im melangkah menuju pintu yang sama dengan Rainbow Knight.

2 jam kemudian...

Ketujuh Rainbow Knight berjalan menyusuri koridor Life House dengan pelan, beberapa diantaranya sudah tampak menguap, Red yang sudah berada diujung kesadaran bahkan harus dipegangi oleh Indigo dan Purple di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk agar bisa berteleportasi dan segera beristirahat di Sapphire House.

Serentak mereka bertujuh berhenti saat melihat Master Xi yang muncul dari koridor sebelah kanan. "Kalian sudah mau kembali ke Sapphire House?"

"Ya Master Xi!" Jawaban yang kompak dari Rainbow Knight berhasil membuat Master Xi terkekeh.

"Bisa menunggu sebentar, Master kesini ingin memberi sebuah pengumuman."

"Apa pengumuman?" Orange yang tadinya sudah menguap tiba-tiba berseru kencang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Ya, Orange." Master Xi mengangguk dan sedikit mendesis saat pandangannya tertuju pada Red yang sudah terpejam sepenuhnya dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Purple, putri kecilnya tampak sangat pulas meskipun terlelap dengan posisi berdiri.

"Apa pengumumannya Master?" Indigo juga merasa penasaran dengan pengumuman mendadak ini, ia tidak berniat untuk menelisik pikiran Master Xi.  
Indigo hanya tidak ingin mendapat hukuman konyol dan celotehan panjang kali lebar yang pasti didapatkannya dari Red, jika ia ketahuan menggeledah pikiran Master Xi.

Master Xi membuka gulungan kertas yang dibawanya dan membacakan isinya. "Jadi dalam waktu sebulan ini kalian akan menjalani pelatihan bersama ketiga Destiner , tetapi bulan depan hingga menjelang akhir tahun, kalian menjalani pelajaran secara terbagi seperti biasanya (pelatihan dan pratek di pagi hari, lalu teori di sore hari, atau sebaliknya). Mulai minggu depan pemulihan kalian akan dilakukan di Sapphire House, jadi setelah pulang dari sekolah kalian bisa langsung ke Sapphire House. Master Im dan asistennya yang akan datang ke sana... Kalau begitu Master pergi dulu, kalian segeralah beristirahat dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak!" Master Xi melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah meraih Red dari Indigo dan Purple, membawa putri kecilnya berteleportasi menuju Sapphire House lebih dulu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Kelima Rainbow Knight yang masih terjaga membelalakkan mata, mulut mereka ternganga mendengar pengumuman tentang 'perubahan jadwal latihan penyiksaan'.

"Apa aku bermimpi? Siapapun tolong pukul aku!" Green begidik ngeri, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Aww... keras sekali sih!" Protesan itu dilontarkannya kepada pelaku pemukulan yang ternyata adalah Blue.

Blue memutar bola matanya malas saat Green memprotesnya.  
"Hanya untuk menyadarkan bahwa kau memang tidak bermimpi Green!"

"Ya Tuhan! Latihan macam apalagi yang harus kita jalani? Tubuhku sudah remuk." Orange berseru, diusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh! Jalani saja semuanya, lagipula ada untungnya juga." Purple menghampiri Blue dan membantunya untuk menyanggah Yellow yang sudah nyaris tertidur, perkataan santai itu membuat Rainbow Knight lain sontak saja menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu apa Purple?" Pertanyaan Orange mewakili rasa penasaran yang lain.

"Tentu saja untung, kapan lagi kita punya kesempatan berlatih dibawah bimbingan Destiner. Ini seperti hadiah kecil setelah kita melalui pelatihan yang berat." Dengan santai Purple mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Purple benar, ini adalah hadiah. Dari bayi kita belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan Destiner, mungkin saja setelah ini kita diperbolehkan bertemu Raja, Ratu, dan Pangeran." Orange menyetujui pendapat Purple, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ck, jangan bermimpi Orange! Kita tidak akan pernah diijinkan memasuki ruang utama istana kecuali kita menyelesaikan misi ini." Blue menyahuti khayalan Orange yang sangat tidak masuk akal dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan berkata 'ya'? Aku kan hanya berharap, siapa tahu kita benar-benar diundang." Bersungut-sungut kesal dengan terus mempertahankan pikirannya, Orange membuat Blue semakin berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang. Lihatlah! Yellow sudah mengantuk, Red juga sudah di bawa pulang oleh Master Xi. Akan sangat sulit membawa Yellow berteleportasi jika ia sudah terpejam sepenuhnya." Indigo yang sedari tadi memilih diam memutuskan untuk mengintrupsi kegiatan adu mulut yang menurutnya tidak akan ada habisnya jika diteruskan.

Ia tersenyum masam, tak berniat untuk mendukung Orange karena pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Aiden yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu adalah sebuah rahasia.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, sosok misterius tampak sedang mengukir sebuah seringai dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, mendengus kesal saat menyadari bahwa kekuatannya tidak berefek apapun.

"Kalian pikir bisa mengunciku dalam waktu lama di ruang antar dimensi. Dasar Destiner bodoh! Kekuatanku memang tidak bisa menjebol segel pengunci, tetapi saat gerhana meylen terjadi, segel ini bisa kupastikan melemah dengan sendirinya." Sosok yang tak lain adalah Raja Marcus itu mulai mengubah posisinya yang semula berdiri menjadi berbaring. Dimensi yang ditempatinya hanyalah berupa ruang kosong yang gelap, tidak ada pijakan maupun batasan, beruntung ia adalah Darklier yang bisa bertahan tanpa makanan.

"Ah... semakin lama aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok Rainbow Knight. Aku tidak sabar bermain dengan mereka, pasti sangat seru. Hehehehe." Sosok itu terkekeh ketika membayangkan 'bermain' dengan Rainbow Knight.

"Tuhan. Kenapa kau mengutus mereka lebih cepat? Sepertinya niatanku itu sangat buruk hingga mengancam keseimbangan alam semesta, aku hanya ingin mengambil krystal cahaya untuk mengembalikan planet Darkwarium. Aku sudah bersumpah atas nyawaku, siapapun yang menghalangi tujuanku haruslah bertarung melawanku!"

"Pangeran Aiden dan Red, aku mengirimkan pesan pada kalian... Siapkan pasukan terbaik untuk melawanku karena setelah gerhana meylen aku akan datang ke Asterium. Katakan pada Raja Denis juga Destiner! jika aku menginginkan koordinat krystal bintang yang tertulis di buku takdir."

To be continue

Hay Readers!

Nggak terasa udah sampai di chapter 5 ff Asterium.

Aku mau ngucapin 'thanks' untuk yang sudah ngasih 'masukan' di ff ini, hasil karya saya memang masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi setiap komentar yang membangun akan saya jadikan acuan untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik.  
Tapi tetap jangan ngebashing ya!

Di pembukaan chapter 4, ada puisi judulnya 'abstrak'. Semua puisi yang ada di opening chapter itu real punya saya. Cuma kasih tau, soalnya saya sering dapat tudingan tidak jelas tentang plagiat puisi... padahal puisi saya sebagian besarnya masuk event.

Well, kemampuan Pangeran Aiden terinspirasi dari sebuah real life yang bikin saya mupeng, selebihnya imajinasilah yang berperan... Jadi saya mutusin untuk mengabadikan hal itu dalam bentuk fanfiction.

Oia... mengenai kalimat yang tertulis pada Destiny book memang saya buat begitu, penuh majas perumpamaan dan kosa katanya abstrak.  
Itu majas jangan diartiin langsung dalam otak y! nanti kalian bisa pusing...

Secara logisnya, kalau saya buat buku takdirnya bertuliskan kalimat langsung tanpa teka-teki, lalu tugas Destiner ngapain donk? Kkkkkk.  
Kalimat takdir yang sudah tertulis itulah kunci utama genre 'mistery' ff ini.

Kalau ada readers yang bisa nebak maksudnya, kasih tau aku di PM facebook! Jangan di kolom review ffn! Biar readers lain tetep penasaran. Hahahaha  
#nirucaraketawasetanKyuhyun.

Oke, Review...

Bow!

By: My_hyunkimIka


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Rainbow  
Spektrum cahaya yang indah  
Tujuh warna yang seimbang  
Dari pembiasan cahaya netral

Rainbow  
Nama yang dipilih untuk mereka  
Tujuh kesatria penyelamat semesta  
Yang terlahir setiap tujuh abad masa  
Yang menjalankan misi dari sang pencipta

Rainbow  
Keajaiban Tuhan yang agung  
Kenampakan yang memikat  
Dan Curahan cinta yang tersirat  
Untuk makhluk yang beruntung

'Rainbow Knight'

.

.

.

"Pangeran Aiden dan Red, aku mengirimkan pesan pada kalian... Siapkan pasukan terbaik untuk melawanku karena setelah gerhana meylen aku akan datang ke Asterium. Katakan pada Raja Denis juga Destiner! jika aku menginginkan koordinat krystal bintang yang tertulis di buku takdir."

Red tersentak kaget dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya, nafasnya tersengal karena kiriman pesan Raja Kegelapan yang menyusup dalam mimpinya.

"Daddy... Mom, kalian dimana? Red takut." Tubuh Red bergetar hebat, nafasnya menderu cepat saat suara asing itu merasuk berulang kali dalam kepalanya. Memeluk bantal dengan erat, mengirim sebuah telepati pada kedua orangtuanya.

Wussh

Master Xi dan Master Liu yang tadi sedang tidur langsung terlonjak bangun saat memdapat telepati dari putri mereka. Berteleportasi secepat mungkin untuk melihat Red di Sapphire house.

"Ada apa Red?" Keduanya segera mendekat, duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang, memandang cemas putri mereka yang gelisah juga ketakutan dengan peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Mimpi... Su-suara Ra-raja kegelapan, di-dia..." Sepasang manik mata itu bergerak gelisah tanpa fokus, nafas masih menderu dengan cepat. Red tampak sangat kacau, lelehan air mata mengalir saat bibir mungilnya tidak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan lancar.

"Red, apa yang kau maksud?" Master Liu mulai panik, ia mengguncang bahu putrinya dengan cukup kencang.

"Di-dia... D-dia..." Bibir mungil itu tetap saja terbata saat melontarkan kata, Master Liu merengkuh tubuh Red dalam pelukannya, kedua obsidiannya beralih memandang suaminya yang duduk diam memperhatikan.

"Xi, cepat panggil Indigo!" Master Xi mengangguk, berteleportasi menuju kamar Indigo sesuai perintah Master Liu.

Wussh

Indigo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, matanya yang masih menyipit memandang Krystalier yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.  
"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Master Xi menarik tangan kanan Indigo dengan paksa, mendirikannya di atas ranjang lalu menggendong tubuh Indigo untuk ikut berteleportasi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Mata yang sedari tadi masih enggan terbuka langsung terbelalak saat mendapati temannya dalam kondisi mengerikan. Indigo mendesis pelan saat merasakan aura Red yang sangat kacau seperti keadaannya sekarang.

Master Xi menurunkan Indigo di atas ranjang, memberi isyarat pada Istrinya untuk memberi ruang pada Indigo dan Red. Kedua Master itu mundur, berdiri dengan jarak 2 meter dari ranjang.

"Red, lihat mataku!" Indigo menangkup kedua pipi Red, mencoba membuat Red terfokus padanya.

"..." Racauan yang sedari tadi meluncur tidak jelas, mendadak terhenti saat Indigo berhasil membuat Red terfokus untuk balas menatapnya.

Sepasang mata Indigo mulai bersinar tatkala kemampuannya dalam membaca fikiran beraksi, dahinya mengernyit saat menemukan pikiran Red yang sangat kacau. Tarikan nafas dalam dilakukannya ketika menemukan penyebab keadaan temannya.

"Pangeran Aiden dan Red, aku mengirimkan pesan pada kalian... Siapkan pasukan terbaik untuk melawanku karena setelah gerhana meylen aku akan datang ke Asterium. Katakan pada Raja Denis juga Destiner! jika aku menginginkan koordinat krystal bintang yang tertulis di buku takdir." Sinar yang berpendar di sepasang mata Indigo meredup perlahan, ia telah mengatakan dengan suara yang lantang mengenai isi pikiran Red.

Kedua master itu tertegun, saling melempar pandang lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Xi, cepat sampaikan ini pada Raja Denis atau Destiner Robert!"

"Liu, jaga Red dan Indigo! Aku pergi sebentar." Master Xi pergi menuju istana tak perduli ini tengah malam untuk segera bertemu Raja Denis, otaknya terus mengingat sederet pesan misterius yang telah mengusik ketenangan putrinya.

Pagi hari di Asterium

Kabar kedatangan Raja Kegelapan sudah tersebar, seluruh penduduk Asterium mulai mempersiapkan peralatan perang. Bagi Krystalier, ini adalah pertama kalinya Asterium didatangi oleh penduduk asing.

"Cahaya utama dan Pangeran Aiden mendapatkan pesan langsung dari Raja Kegelapan. Saat ini mereka berdua sakit karena aura kehidupannya melemah." Trending topik itu menyebar dengan cepat hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Seluruh penduduk silih berganti mengunjungi Danau Cahaya untuk memanjatkan doa dan menentramkan perasaannya.

Beberapa menit setelah pesan itu tersampaikan, Red langsung dibawa ke Life House untuk mendapatkan perawatan dari Master Im, sedangkan Pangeran Aiden dirawat oleh ketiga Destiner di Istana Asterium. Indigo, selaku perantara yang membaca pikiran Red guna menyampaikan pesan itu, tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan demam tinggi. Indigo dibawa ke Life House beberapa saat setelah kondisi Red dinyatakan stabil.

Robert mendongakkan kepala, menatap awan yang bergerak pelan terbawa angin. "Saat tahta kedua melihat bayangan malam, maka pesan dari kegelapan telah tersampaikan." Bibirnya bergerak saat mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tertulis dalam Destiny book.

Puk

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Robert menolehkan kepala, ia tersenyum melihat Michael yang mendatanginya. "Tidakkah semuanya berlalu dengan cepat? Saat tahta kedua = waktu dimana Pangeran Aiden, melihat bayangan malam = mimpi menjelang fajar. Aku merasa sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi sebuah perang." Robert mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Michael.

Mereka berdua memandang langit, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikiran dari berbagai masalah yang silih berganti.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Rainbow Knight bersiap pulang menuju Sapphire House di sore hari.

"Latihan kita dengan Destiner dimulai besok." Blue mengingatkan para kesatria lain tentang jadwal mereka.

"Hahhh... Ini luar biasa." Green berseru, matanya berbinar senang seolah mendengar pengumuman pertandingan berkuda tahunan.

"Biasa saja, aku justru merasa takut." Orange mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Kenapa?" Purple menuntut alasan ketika pikirannya tidak berhasil mengartikan yang dimaksud oleh Orange.

"Tidakkah kalian pernah mendengar kalau Destiner adalah sosok Krystalier yang tampan dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan?" Orange menggerakkan wajahnya sedemikian rupa agar tampak jelek.

Red serta Indigo memutar bola mata malas, Orange kadang kala selalu membual jika sudah termakan rumor, rekannya itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi dengan kalimat-kalimat gosip. Mereka berdua memilih diam, tak berminat menyela ataupun ikut menimpali.

Yellow mencubit pipi Orange gemas, "Berhenti membual Orange! Kalau mereka mendengar, kau bisa kena hukum." Tak habis pikir jika temannya yang satu ini berani membicarakan ketiga Destiner secara terang-terangan.

"Kami memang mendengarnya." Suara bariton itu terdengar jelas dari arah belakang punggung ketujuh Rainbow Knight, membuat mereka memutar tubuh untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Red tak ikut berbalik, suara itu masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya.

"Des-destiner..." Green yang terlalu kaget, mendadak menjadi tergagap. Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena tidak ikut serta membual bersama Orange.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk membual." Orange membungkukkan badannya, merasa malu sekaligus takut mendapatkan hukuman berat.

Gabriel maju, mengusap pundak Orange pelan. "Tak apa Orange, jangan mengulanginya lagi ya! Kau bisa dihukum jika Krystalier yang kau hina tidak terima."

"Ya Destiner." Mengangguk patuh.

"Kenapa kalian belum kembali?" Michael bertanya, menatap satu persatu Rainbow Knight yang tampak lelah.

"Kami sedang menunggu Master Xi yang bilang akan menjemput Red. Kami tidak bisa membawa Red berteleportasi karena barang bawaan kami sudah berat." Red mendengus mendengar celetukan polos dari Green, temannya yang satu itu memang sering berbicara seenak jidat. Lebih kesal lagi saat Kelima Rainbow Knight yang lain mengangguk serentak.

'Bisakah kalian diam saja! Dasar bermulut besar!' Red mengerucutkan bibirnya, secara tidak langsung mereka mengejek keadaannya yang hingga detik ini belum bisa berteleportasi.

Well, hari ini memang cukup melelahkan, mereka baru saja menjalani latihan berpedang. Biasanya mereka juga berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke Sapphire House yang berjarak 2 km dari sekolah.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, kami ingin berbicara sedikit dengan Red. Bolehkan?" Robert yang sejak tadi diam mulai ikut bicara, menunjukkan tatapan setengah memohon.

"Oh tentu saja." Orange mengangguk, ia menarik Yellow untuk berteleportasi lebih dulu.

"Red kami pergi dulu ya! Bye!" Green, Blue, Indigo, dan Purple serentak melambaikan tangan. Berteleportasi meninggalkan Red bersama ketiga Destiner.

Sepasang mata caramel itu masih setia menatap koridor yang mulai lenggang, Red menghela nafas saat pikiran ketiga Destiner merasuki otaknya secara bersamaan. Masih dengan posisinya yang membelakangi ketiga Destiner, Red berujar pelan.  
"Paman tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak pernah membicarakan kejadian itu pada siapapun."

"Baguslah." Michael mengendikkan bahu, sedari tadi memang hanya dia yang terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu silam. Kejadian dimana Red jatuh sakit setelah melakukan persembahan darah murni.

"Eum paman, boleh Red bertanya?" Kali ini tubuh mungil itu berbalik, memandang lurus dengan ekspresi datarnya ke arah Robert.

"Oh, tanyakan saja."

Sorot mata itu berubah sendu, bahunya merosot seolah hal yang akan diutarakannya adalah sebuah beban. "Apa benar kalau daddy dan mommy adalah pasangan pertama yang menikah sesama Master?" Lidah itu terasa kaku, ia hanya ingin memastikan sebuah kenyataan yang baru ditemukan olehnya saat mengamati buku silsilah keturunan Krystalier.

"Ya." Michael menjawab dengan mantap.

Kali ini Red menunduk, "Apa perbedaan Red ini berasal dari itu? Kekuatan Red banyak yang belum aktif, dan fisik Red juga berbeda dari yang lain." Masih tentang topik yang sama, perbedaan yang dirasakan oleh Red sangatlah mengganggu baginya.

Mereka paham, semua yang terjadi pada Red maupun tentang masa depannya. Tapi menurut mereka, hanya Tuhan yang berhak memegang kendali atas takdir. "Tak ada yang berbeda Red, kau itu istimewa." Gabriel berlutut, atensinya berpusat pada sepasang obsidian Red. Membelai kepala sang Cahaya Utama dengan penuh kelembutan.

Red mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia tahu bahwa ketiga Destiner menyembunyikan suatu hal darinya."Ah, sama saja. Aku istimewa tapi aneh disaat bersamaan." Karena secara mendadak pikiran Destiner tersegel, hal itu membuat Red curiga.

Gerakan tangan Gabriel terhenti,"Aneh? Apa maksudnya?" Dahinya mengernyit tatkala nalarnya tak cukup untuk memahami kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Red.

Tap

Tap

Red mengalihkan pandangan saat pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki, seulas senyum terukir ketika aura familiar itu mulai dirasakannya. Ekspresi murung itu menguap lalu tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"DADDY!" Red berseru saat siluet tubuh Master Xi muncul dari sebuah tikungan koridor. Berlari kecil untuk mengikis jaraknya dengan sang ayah.

Master Xi menampilkan raut penyesalan mendalam, putri kecilnya tampak letih setelah menjalani latihan fisik dan harus menunggu kedatangannya. "Maaf daddy telat." Master Xi berlutut, mengusap pipi kemerahan putrinya dengan lembut.

Red tersenyum kecil, ia tidak marah. Baginya menunggu itu sudah biasa, tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berhadapan dengan ketiga Destiner. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sesak mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah rahasia mengenai kekuatannya.  
"Ayo pulang, Red sudah ngantuk. Daddy temani Red tidur ya! Mommy sedang sibuk mengawasi muridnya." Red melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk leher Master Xi dengan erat sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu.

"Baiklah." Master Xi mengangkat tubuh putrinya dalam sebuah gendongan, mengangguk singkat pada ketiga Destiner untuk pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, cahaya meylen bersinar cukup terang. Kicau burung saling bersahutan membentuk melody indah yang menyejukkan hati.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Rainbow Knight melakukan latihan dibawah bimbingan Destiner. Mereka sedang melakukan meditasi pengosongan pikiran yang dilatih oleh Destiner tingkat satu 'Robert', duduk bersila sesuai urutan diatas rerumputan yang terletak di lapangan depan Krystalier school.

"Tarik nafas kalian secara perlahan, hembuskan dengan setenang mungkin. Lalu saat perasaan kalian sudah tenang, kosongkan pikiran kalian!" Para Rainbow Knight mengikuti instruksi Robert dengan baik, mereka menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya dengan setenang mungkin hingga nyaris tidak dapat dirasakan.

Robert bersedekap, matanya yang tajam itu mengamati satu-persatu Rainbow Knight yang sedang bermeditasi. "Fokuskan target sambil tetap mengosongkan pikiran, dan serang saat kalian mendapatkan peluang. Kalian harus bisa menyerang burung carnation sebelum mereka yang menyerang kalian!" Robert memunculkan kedua sayapnya, menendang tanah lalu meluncur cepat ke atas langit.

Wushh

Wussh

Wushh

Kepakan sayap Destiner tingkat satu itu mulai memelan, Robert berhenti di ketinggian 17 meter agar tetap bisa mengawasi ketujuh Rainbow Knight sembari terus memberikan instruksi.

"Pastikan pikiran kalian benar-benar kosong! Burung Carnation tidak akan segan-segan mencakar, mematuk, bahkan mencabik tubuh kalian jika sedikit saja pikiran kalian bersuara."

Ketika dirasanya mereka sudah siap dalam posisi, ia mulai memanggil tiga Burung Carnation melalui sebuah telepati.  
'Burung Carnation datanglah!'

Tak lama kemudian tampak 3 ekor burung muncul dari arah Hutan Selatan, mereka terbang dengan kecepatan nyaris menandingi Phoenix, menukik tajam ke arah Rainbow Knight. Tubuh burung Carnation sangat besar, tingginya hampir mencapai 3 meter dengan kepala menyerupai elang, ada sepasang tanduk kecil di kepalanya juga sebuah sulur runcing beracun yang menjulur di ujung ekornya.

Tap

Mereka mendarat, dalam sekejap rumput yang dipijak oleh Burung Carnation terbakar habis, kobaran api kecil muncul di ujung cakar dan paruh mereka. Ketiga Burung Carnation mulai mengitari Rainbow Knight, menyentuh singkat ubun-ubun Rainbow Knight dengan paruh mereka untuk mengingat aura para kesatria. Lalu melangkah mundur untuk mengitari ketujuh Rainbow Knight.

Ziing

Red bangkit pertama kali, melepaskan pedang apinya dari sarung pedang lalu berdiri dengan perlahan, mendekati Burung Carnation yang paling besar dengan langkah anggunnya.

"Lawan aku Carnation bird!" Red menghunuskan pedangnya lurus kedepan, matanya menjelajahi tubuh Burung Carnation yang memang sangat tinggi dan besar. Menelisik serta memperkirakan titik kelemahan salah satu hewan agung itu agar serangannya sukses.

Ziing

Meleset, tebasan pedangnya hanya mengenai udara kosong, Burung Carnation berhasil menghindar dengan baik disaat Red ingin menebas perutnya.

Red membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang keenam temannya yang masih duduk bersila, rupanya keenam temannya belum menemukan fokus yang tepat untuk melawan.

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya, memutar lagi tubuhnya lalu menerjang Burung Carnation yang diincarnya sedari tadi.

Zingg

Zingg

Zingg

Tebasan pedang Red terus meleset, ia berhenti saat menyadari fokusnya berkurang, memejamkan mata lalu mengatur pernafasan yang mulai terengah juga menstabilkan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus maupun memikirkan apapun.

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu membuat Red menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat satu temannya mulai maju dan ikut menyerang.  
"Ayo kita bertarung!" Blue mengangkat dagunya, berusaha terlihat angkuh saat menantang seekor burung Carnation.

Byurr

Air dalam jumlah besar itu berhasil mengguyur seekor Burung Carnation yang memiliki ukuran tubuh paling kecil dibanding yang lainnya, Blue menggerakkan kedua tangannya membuat air itu bergerak dan terus menerjang Burung Carnation.

Ctass

Ctass

Ctass

Air itu lama kelamaan berubah menyerupai cambuk, menyerang tubuh Burung Carnation tanpa jeda. Serangan beruntun itu tak menunjukkan suatu perubahan yang signifikan, burung itu tetap diam seolah menikmati serangan demi serangan yang diluncurkan.

Wussh

Wussh

Indigo, Purple, dan Orange memunculkan sayap secara bersamaan, saling menatap sejenak lalu mulai menyerang Burung Carnation berukuran sedang yang ada di dekat mereka.

Mereka menyerang dari udara, terbang rendah sembari berputar-putar di atas burung Carnation lalu mulai menyerang. Anak panah milik Purple meluncur dari busurnya, Orange menembakkan bola-bola api tepat di ujung runcing anak panah itu, lalu Indigo menggunakan pengendalian anginnya untuk melesatkan panah itu lebih cepat.

Slap

Jleb

Slap

Jleb

Dua anak panah meluncur dan mengenai sasaran, tapi Burung Carnation tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Walaupun dua anak panah tertancap di lehernya, Burung itu tetap bergerak luwes tanpa melakukan serangan balik.

"Serang terus! Pastikan tak ada satupun pikiran di benak kalian!" Robert berteriak lantang, cukup puas saat mengetahui bahwa Red memang mahir dalam bertarung. Blue mempunyai ketenangan yang baik dalam menghadapi lawan. Sementara Purple, Indigo, dan Orange nyatanya memang memiliki kerjasama yang kompak.

Blam

Suara hantaman terdengar. Yellow tersenyum puas melihat bebatuan yang melayang, menghantam tubuh Burung Carnation dengan keras.

Blam

Suara hantaman itu terdengar sekali lagi, tapi bukan Yellow yang melakukannya melainkan Green. Red mendengus, ia kesal karena kedua temannya menyerang burung Carnation yang sama dengannya. Serangan Yellow dan Green hampir saja mengenai kepalanya, kedua rekannya itu kadang kala kurang teliti saat menyerang.

"Orange, Indigo, dan Purple, kalian serang Burung Carnation yang paling besar! Blue, Yellow, dan Green, kalian serang yang sedang! Aku akan menyerang yang kecil." Mereka mengangguk, dalam sekejap berteleportasi untuk bertukar posisi.

Red menghunuskan pedangnya lurus, Burung Carnation yang dihadapinya merupakan jenis fire bird. Api melawan api. Red tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi justru itulah alasannya Red ingin sebuah tantangan yang berbeda.

Red tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun, ia hanya membawa sebilah pedang yang diwariskan oleh Cahaya Utama secara turun-temurun. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari sebuah celah agar ia bisa membuat Burung Carnation itu takhluk padanya.

Tapi nihil, titik kelemahan Burung Carnation seolah Burung Carnation adalah hewan legenda yang terkenal kuat dan bringas, mereka takkan segan menyerang lawan jika ada sekelebat pikiran yang melintas.

Red menghentikan serangannya, ia ingin mencoba satu cara yang mungkin saja sangat berbahaya.

"Maafkan aku paman Destiner." Gumaman lirih itu terdengar, Robert membelalakkan mata saat melihat Red duduk bersila sembari memejamkan mata, pedang api tertancap di hadapannya.

"Carnation Bird, look at me! i am Red."

Deg

Keenam kesatria cahaya tersentak, mereka menghentikan segala serangan saat ketiga Burung Carnation mulai mengeluarkan api dari paruh mereka. Ketiga Burung Carnation mulai merubah arah pandang mereka.

"Red, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Seruan dari Destiner Robert membuat mereka berenam tersadar bahwa hal yang tidak seharusnya mulai terjadi. Di tengah arena latihan, Red sedang berkonsentrasi sembari merapalkan mantra.

Burung Carnation mulai berjalan mendekati Red, mereka nampak marah.

Wussh

Keenam Rainbow Knight berteleportasi, berdiri melingkar di sekeliling Red yang masih diam. "Mereka mengincar Red. Kita harus bertahan untuk melindunginya." Blue mendesis pelan, ia tahu melawan Burung Carnation yang tengah murka sama saja menjemput maut. Tapi Red pasti memiliki strategi lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menaklukkan Burung Carnation.

Serangan demi serangan diluncurkan, mereka berenam saling bahu membahu melakukan penyerangan secara bergantian. Blue menyerang dengan cambuk airnya, Indigo, Purple, dan Orange menyerang dengan panah api tapi kali ini mereka tidak lagi terbang, sedangkan Yellow dan Green menghantamkan bebatuan yang ada di sekitar arena latihan ke arah kepala Burung Carnation.

Crakkk

Bug

"Uggh..." Lenguhan kecil meluncur keluar tatkala tubuh mereka menghantam tanah dengan keras, keenam tubuh itu tekapar di atas rerumputan, serangan kilat dari Burung Carnation berhasil menghempaskan mereka menjauh dari posisi awal. Luka yang mereka derita cukup parah, mulai dari cakaran, luka bakar, maupun memar.

Gerakan Burung Carnation terhenti, 'Carnation Bird, the one of thousand legends. I am Red. I want discussion with us. I dont have element, but i need the fire for care this world. So may I...' Atensi Red memandang lurus ke arah tiga Burung Carnation sembari mengirimkan telepati.

Bussh

Semburan api biru yang keluar secara bersamaan dari masing-masing paruh Burung Carnation, membuat keenam Rainbow Knight memekik histeris.

"RED, TIDAK!"

Tubuh mungil Red sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam semburan api biru, api legenda yang terkenal dengan tingkat kepanasannya.  
Blue berdiri dengan susah payah, langkahnya tertatih berjalan mendekat, mengumpulkan air sebanyak mungkin untuk memadamkan api itu.

Namun gerakan Blue terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara, "Hentikan Blue!" Suara itu membuat semua tercekat, dari balik kobaran api mereka bisa melihat siluet tubuh Red yang perlahan bediri.

"Burung Carnation terima kasih!" Terperangah dalam keterkejutan serta rasa takjub, kobaran api itu musnah seketika setelah Red menggumamkan terima kasih, menampakkan Red yang tersenyum girang tanpa luka bakar apapun.

"Red, kau?" Blue berjalan mendekat, matanya menelisik dari atas ke bawah, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Red.

Red tersenyum tipis, memandang satu persatu temannya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku membuat kalian ketakutan. Burung Carnation tidak bisa diserang dengan elemen apapun, mereka harus diserang dengan mantra atau cahaya pelangi." Penjelasan ringan itu menyentak mereka, jadi itulah sebabnya segala serangan mereka tidak pernah mempan.

Blue mengangguk, "Jadi kau tadi menggunakan mantra?"

"Eo, karena kita belum menguasai cahaya pelangi, jadi mereka langsung marah ketika aku menggunakan mantra. Hanya butuh sebuah penawaran kecil agar mereka tidak menyerangku."

"Penawaran?" Kali ini Blue menyernyit heran, nalarnya tak cukup memahami 'penawaran' yang dimaksud Red.

"Yups,..."

"Apa itu?" Kali ini Indigo yang bertanya, ia cukup penasaran dengan penawaran yang dimaksud Red.

"Rahasia."

"Aish..." Blue mendesis, Red sangat pelit membagi informasi. Sementara Indigo mendengus pelan.

Red berbalik, berjalan menghampiri ketiga burung itu. Tangan mungilnya mengusap kepala Burung Carnation secara bergantian. "Kalian bisa pergi, telur kalian tidak boleh ditinggalkan terlalu lama."

Burung Carnation yang paling besar mengangguk. Burung itu memajukan kepalanya, mengelus pipi Red dengan pelan seperti seekor kucing yang sedang bermanja.  
'Hati-hati Red.'

Red mengangguk kecil, kemampuannya berinteraksi dengan hewan secara tak langsung membuatnya paham tentang kelemahan mereka. "Eum, sampaikan salamku pada Carnation bayi saat ia sudah menetas."

'Kami akan membawanya bertemu denganmu jika dia sudah bisa terbang.' Kali ini Burung Carnation kecil yang menyerukkan kepalanya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Red.

Red terkekeh, matanya berbinar seolah mendapatkan sebuah hadiah spesial. "Benarkah?"

'Tentu, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.' Ketiga Burung Carnation mulai mengepakkan sayap, terbang tinggi tuk kembali menuju hutan selatan.

Red melambaikan tangannya, mengantarkan kepergian burung Carnation dengan riang "Hemm, sampai jumpa!" helaan nafas itu begitu puas, Red berbalik dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada Robert yang nyatanya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku berhasil paman, ketiga Burung Carnation telah ku takhlukkan. Ah tidak, mereka telah menjadi temanku." Robert mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Red, ia sadar bahwa Red tampak berbeda sekarang.  
Memilih untuk tetap diam, membiarkan yang lain tidak mengetahui hal ini untuk sementara waktu.

"Ayo paman, kita harus membawa Green dan Orange yang terluka pada Master Im." Red menarik pergelangan tangan Robert, menggiringnya untuk menghampiri Green dan Orange yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

.

.

.

Rainbow Knight sedang bersantai di kamar Red, mereka duduk saling berhadapan di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Haruskah kita latihan lagi?" Green mempoutkan bibirnya, meringis kecil menatap luka cakaran Burung Carnation pada lengan kirinya yang sudah diobati oleh Master Im.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Orange menggerutu, menghentakkan kaki berulang kali ke atas tanah. Ia bahkan menderita luka yang lebih parah dari Green, punggungnya mendapatkan sebuah cakaran serta ada luka bakar di pundak kanannya. Tapi tak ada kompensasi apapun yang diterimanya.

Purple yang bersandar di sofa, ikut menimpali gerutuan Green dan Orange. "Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku remuk." Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, memar kebiruan terlihat jelas diatas pelipis kirinya.

Indigo mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Tak ada gunanya protes! Jalani saja semuanya hingga upacara itu dimulai." ikut merebahkan diri di samping Purple, kakinya terkilir nyaris membuat tulang pergelangannya bergeser. Indigo memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Yellow memilih diam, ia juga merasa lelah apalagi kepalanya sempat terbentur batu saat terhempas waktu latihan tadi pagi. Walaupun tidak ada luka, tetapi banyak memar yang mulai terasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Berhenti mengeluh, kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi." Nada datar itu membuat yang lain mendengus, Blue memang terkenal paling optimis sekaligus paling berambisi jika sudah mendapatkan tugas.

Red berdiri, ia menghela nafas kasar melihat keenam temannya. "Aku captain di sini. Aku akan mencoba membujuk Destiner agar mereka memberi kita waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Jika mereka menolak maka aku akan memberikan sebuah penawaran." Melangkah cepat mendekati pintu.

Grep

Blue mencekal lengan Red, mencegahnya untuk pergi.  
"Red, jangan bertindak konyol!" Indigo memberi peringatan, ia cukup waspada karena Red terkadang membuat sebuah kesepakatan aneh yang seringkali merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Red mendesis, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Blue, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku!" Menyentakkan tangan Blue dengan keras. Pergi meninggalkan keenam Rainbow Knight yang tidak bisa mencegah dirinya.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, para Rainbow Knight mendapatkan libur 5 hari untuk memulihkan kondisi masing-masing.

Tapi tidak untuk Red, keesokan harinya setelah malam itu, dia selalu keluar dari Sapphire house saat dini hari lalu baru kembali ketika petang. Keenam kesatria merasa heran dengan kegiatan tersembunyi yang dilakukan Red, mereka akhirnya bertanya pada Master Xi, tetapi Master tingkat satu itu hanya diam dan mengatakan bahwa Red sedang bermain.

Hari ketiga, Indigo berdiri di depan pintu masuk Sapphire house menunggu Red keluar. Berbekal tekad yang kuat, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan Red.

Cklek

Pintu yang sedari tadi diawasi oleh Indigo akhirnya terbuka, Red muncul dari balik pintu dengan baju zirahnya juga membawa pedang api.

"Red, ikut aku!" Indigo menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Red lalu membawanya berteleportasi ke atas atap gedung.

Wussh

Red yang terkejut tidak sempat melawan, ia hanya terbelalak kaget karena Indigo membawanya berteleportasi ke atas atap. Tempat tanpa pintu penghubung, lokasi yang sungguh cocok dengan dirinya yang tak bisa berteleportasi maupun terbang. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sepasang obsidiannya memandang sengit ke arah Indigo.

"Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, hentikan itu Red!" Indigo membalas tatapan itu dengan sendu.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kalian, tidakkah kau menghargai keputusanku?"

"Kami takkan pernah tega membiarkanmu terluka Red. Kau memforsir tenagamu untuk berlatih, membuat sebuah penawaran agar kau menggantikan seluruh tugas kami." Seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Indigo memang benar, tetapi ia melakukan itu karena keenam temannya butuh waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Berhentilah membaca isi pikiranku Indigo! Kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranku." Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, nafasnya menderu dengan cepat ketika emosi hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Kau benar Red, kami memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, itu karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan." Lirih, setiap untaian kata yang dilontarkan Indigo berhasil menyentuh hati Red.

Red sadar, sepenuhnya tersadar dengan sikapnya yang memang seringkali menutup rapat sebuah permasalahan. Memilih diam dan berjuang seorang diri selama ia mampu.

Tubuh Red berbalik, menatap sebuah batang pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dari atap. Mencari sebuah cara agar ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan sebuah cara, sedikit sulit mengingat bentangan jarak yang terbilang agak jauh. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kalaupun Red terjatuh, masih ada Master Im yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya secara bertahap.

"Aku harus pergi." Kaki kecil Red berlari, meloncat dengan kuat untuk mendaratkan tubuhnya pada ranting pohon. Bergelayut berpindah-pindah hingga berhenti pada batang pohon yang paling rendah, mengayunkan tubuhnya lalu mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah.

Sudah cukup waktunya terbuang karena berseteru dengan Indigo. Red akan menemui Indigo nanti, setelah seluruh tugas dan tanggungjawabnya terselesaikan.

Hanya setengah tahun tersisa, waktu yang cukup cepat bagi mereka agar bisa menguasai seluruh element dan mencapai standard minimal yang ditetapkan. Mengingat kondisinya yang berbeda, Red bertekad mencapai level teratas untuk tekhnik pertarungan fisik non-element.

.

.

.

Detik waktu bergulir dengan cepat, tanpa terasa waktu untuk melaksanakan upacara sakral segera tiba. Perkembangan kemampuan Rainbow Knight sudah melebihi batas minimum yang ditetapkan oleh Raja Denis.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, tanpa ada kekurangan maupun keterlambatan.

Pangeran Aiden dan Raja Denis tampak bersitegang, mereka duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi berhadapan di dalam Perpustakaan Istana.

Satu jam yang lalu keduanya tengah mendiskusikan mengenai persiapan dan kesiapan para kesatria, hingga secara tak terduga Raja Denis menyuruh Pangeran Aiden untuk menggantikannya memimpin upacara itu.  
"Kenapa harus aku?" Pangeran Aiden tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan Raja Denis.

"Aiden, kau tahu jelas tentang alasan daddy tidak bisa memimpin upacara yang akan dilaksanakan besok siang." Raja Denis bersedekap, menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Daddy bisa memakai topeng kan!" Aiden tetap berusaha menolak dengan alasan lain, gelengan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak bersedia menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

"Daddy bukan krystalier yang senang memakai topeng sepertimu Aiden, penduduk akan curiga jika daddy muncul dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa. Lagipula seluruh kekuatanmu sudah setara dengan daddy, jadi tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Seorang Pangeran yang baru menginjak usia belasan, harus memimpin upacara untuk Rainbow Knight. Tidakkah penduduk akan tetap curiga?" Alasan kesekian itu terucap.  
Aiden benar-benar tidak siap berhadapan dengan banyak Krystalier. Ia takut tidak dapat mengendalikan penglihatannya yang baru saja bisa dibatasi.

"Mereka akan percaya jika kau mengatakan daddy sedang sakit. Pimpin upacara itu Aiden! Jika kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku karena aku adalah ayahmu. Maka lakukan upacara itu atas titah dariku sebagai Raja Asterium." Raja Denis menatap putranya dengan tajam seolah menegaskan tak ada bantahan terhadap titahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memimpin upacara itu. Seberapa kuat aku menolak, daddy tetaplah seorang Raja Asterium yang berhak memberi titah tak terbantahkan." Pangeran Aiden memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menuruti perintah Raja Denis.

Membungkuk sekilas sebagai penghormatan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sang Raja seorang diri di dalam Perpustakaan.

Suara ketukan kaki itu menggema sepanjang koridor Istana Asterium yang sepi menuju tempat peristirahatan yang nyaman.

Tuk

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, Pangeran Aiden memandang pantulan bayangannya pada sebuah cermin besar yang ada di sudut kanan kamarnya.

"Airen... Andai saja Tuhan tidak memberimu garis takdir abu-abu, pasti sekarang kau masih disini bersama kami." Aiden tersenyum, setetes air mata terjatuh dari obsidiannya. Hatinya begitu kacau, titah daddynya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

"Hahahaha... Kau juga akan memuji ketampananku sebagai Pangeran Asterium. Sedikit lagi tinggi badanku bahkan setara dengan daddy." Racauan itu mulai tak terkendali, bayangan imajiner sosok Airen Delavina berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya.

Aiden ingin sekali berteriak lantang, mengatakan pada seluruh Krystalier bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi. Setiap detik, banyangan kehancuran itu semakin kuat. Membuatnya frustasi karena kemampuan itu. "Tuhan, aku mohon padamu agar kau menjaga adikku dengan baik." Senyuman miris itu terukir, Aiden membalikkan tubuhnya, melepas jubah, sepatu, serta topengnya.

Brugg

Melempar tubuhnya ke atas pembaringan yang nyaman, perlahan sepasang mata bercorallk emas itu mulai terpejam ketika rasa kantuk menyeruak tak terkendali.

Memilih menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lautan mimpi, Aiden berharap di dunia khayalan itu ia bisa menemui Airen. Karena keesokan harinya, Aiden harus melaksanakan upacara itu. Upacara penting yang menandakan bahwa Rainbow Knight siap bertarung dan menjalankan seluruh misinya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kosong yang ada di lantai teratas Sapphire house, Rainbow Knight sedang dikurung disana oleh ketiga Destiner.

"Kita benar-benar tidak boleh bermain ya?" Orange menatap penuh tanya pada Rainbow Knight yang lain.

"Orange, bisakah kau diam!" Blue menggeram saat konsentrasinya yang sedang menghafalkan beberapa mantra menjadi buyar karena ocehan Orange.

"Kita harus hemat tenaga. Master Xi dan Master Hwang bisa marah jika mereka tahu kita tidak beristirahat sesuai yang diperintahkan." Green menatap malas sekaligus jengah menghadapi sikap protes dari Orange.

"Uh... Menyebalkan!" Gerutuan itu terus meluncur bebas meskipun kali ini Orange mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Sampai kapan kita dikurung?" Kali ini Yellow yang bersuara, ia merasa bosan karena sebagian besar dari mereka memilih berdiam diri.

"Sampai menjelang tengah hari, mungkin beberapa jam sebelum gerhana terjadi." Purple yang sejak tadi tertidur merespon pertanyaan Orange. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, bahkan kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat.

"Arrgh... Aku ingin keluar!" Orange beteriak frustasi, kakinya menendang pintu beberapa kali.

"Ruangan ini kedap suara, dibangun dengan batuan yang diambil dari dasar danau cahaya, menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai ruang isolasi. Element maupun pengendalian apapun tidak akan bisa digunakan disini." Indigo merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, memejamkan mata seolah tak perduli. Padahal penjabarannya barusan berhasil menarik perhatian keenam temannya.

"Upacara pengaktifan aura dilaksanakan lebih cepat daripada biasanya, secara tidak langsung ini menunjukkan bahwa misi Rainbow Knight kali ini cukup berbahaya. Kita bertujuh juga terlahir lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya, mengemban misi untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta. Padahal biasanya Rainbow Knight ditujukan untuk menjaga keseimbangan antar galaxy. Raja kegelapan yang terkurung didalam lorong antar dimensi dan galaxy, juga sebuah ramalan pada Destiner Book. Semua itu menegaskan bahwa Tuhan memang sengaja membuat takdir seperti ini, jadi tak ada hal lain yang perlu dipikirkan. Selesaikan misi secepat mungkin, sehingga kita bisa hidup dengan normal sebagai Krystalier." Red menarik nafas dalam, memandang satu persatu temannya yang sedang merenungkan ucapannya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sembari menunggu." Red merebahkan tubuhnya, mulai memejamkan mata, ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang lelah.

Mereka mulai merebahkan diri, mencoba mengikuti saran dari Red untuk tidur sembari menunggu.

.

.

.

Upacara itu bertempat di halaman depan Istana Asterium. Ketujuh Rainbow Knight sudah berbaris rapi dengan posisi menghadap pintu masuk Istana.

Pangeran Aiden berdiri di depan pintu Istana. Ia tampak memukau dengan sepasang sayap putihnya yang berkilau keemasan, tatapan tajamnya yang begitu mengintimidasi, juga jubah kerajaan yang tampak megah membalut tubuhnya.

"Master tingkat satu, cepat ambil posisi!" Suara Pangeran Aiden menggema, serentak tujuh Master tingkat satu langsung berteleportasi menuju posisinya, mereka berbaris di belakang tubuh Rainbow Knight.

Pangeran Aiden mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan telapak yang terbuka menghadap langit.

CRASSS!

Seberkas cahaya keemasan meluncur dengan cepat, menembus langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Angin kencang berhembus merontokkan beberapa dedaunan yang sudah rapuh.

Keajaiban terjadi, dua patung unicorn yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri mulai bergerak. Seberkas cahaya menyelimuti tubuh kedua unicorn itu, hingga keduanya berubah menjadi unicorn yang hidup. Mereka berjalan mendekati Pangeran Aiden, berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya bagaikan pengawal kerajaan.

"Pisau naga." Sebilah pisau kecil muncul dari telapak tangan Pangeran Aiden.

Sreet

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan darah mengucur dari pergelangan tangan Pangeran Aiden yang disayat dengan pisau. Kedua unicorn itu menjulurkan kepalanya, menyesap darah yang menetes dengan cepat.

"Destiner, mulai persembahannya!" Ketiga Destiner mengangguk, Robert berjalan menghampiri Purple lalu menarik tangan kirinya. Michael menggenggam pedang Destiner, menggoreskan pedang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan. Sedangkan Gabriel membawa mangkuk kecil yang akan dipergunakan untuk menampung setiap tetes darah dari para kesatria.

Red memandang datar tanpa ekspresi ketika gilirannya tiba, baginya persembahan adalah hal yang tak perlu ditakutkan. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya, merasakan logam itu menyayat kulit dengan paksa. Tak ada ringisan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang ranum itu, seolah rasa sakit karena sayatan sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

Gabriel membawa mangkuk itu kehadapan Pangeran Aiden, kedua unicorn itu langsung menyesap darah ketujuh kesatria.

"Rainbow Knight, ulurkan tangan kanan kalian!"

Wussh

Pangeran Aiden berteleportasi bersama kedua unicorn itu. Memunculkan diri di hadapan Purple.

Tes

Tes

Dua tetesan darah itu diteteskan dari mulut unicorn diatas simbol naga para Kesatria, menjadikan simbol itu berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya redup sesuai posisi mereka.

Pangeran Aiden merapalkan beberapa mantra saat gerhana mencapai puncaknya.

Pangeran Aiden mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang cukup tinggi hingga nyaris menyamai puncak atap Istana. "Aku, Pangeran Aiden Derstonift memimpin upacara pengaktifan aura untuk para kesatria. Hari sakral dimana cahaya suci terhalang oleh bayangan yang menjadi pengantar takdir para Rainbow Knight untuk mengemban misi. Aku mempersembahkan darah dari tahta kedua beserta tujuh kesatria untuk pengaktifan aura dari setiap kesatria."

CRASS

Seberkas cahaya itu muncul sekali lagi, menembus langit dengan cepat.  
Kerlap-kerlip butiran salju bercahaya mulai terjatuh dari atas langit, menyuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu indah, tanda jika upacara telah selesai dilaksanakan.

Kedua unicorn itu kembali ke posisinya dan berubah menjadi patung. Pangeran Aiden melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali kedalam Istana Asterium, ia merasa sangat lelah.

Brugg

"RED!"

To be continue

Hay Readers!

Pfft... Chapter 6 ini bikin q rada pusing karena ada sedikit scene action. Aku rasa deskripsiku ada yang kurang, terutama diksi yang ku pakai terasa monoton bgitu.

Chapter depan settingnya berubah! Marcus Cho mulai mendominasi, bisakah Red mendahului Raja Kegelapan?

By: My_hyun_KimIka


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Portal  
Penghubung satu dan yang lain  
Obyek pembatas dari takdir  
Rahasia tertuang yang nyata  
Tali pengikat keseimbangan  
Antar dimensi dan galaxi  
Lensa penembus yang tersembunyi

.

.

.

"Red!" Pekikan nyaring itu mengalihkan pandangan Pangeran Aiden. Nafasnya tercekat melihat tubuh sang cahaya utama tergeletak lemah didalam gendongan Master Xi.

"Master Xi, cepat bawa Red ke Life house!" Master Im berteriak dari kejauhan, ia berteleportasi lebih dulu ke life house. Beberapa detik kemudian, Master Xi berteleportasi dengan membawa Red dalam rengkuhannya.

"Master Liu, katakan pada kami. Apa yang terjadi pada Red?" Green menguncang lengan Master Liu yang tampak terkejut.

"Green, kita harus kembali ke Sapphire house! Red baik-baik saja, auranya berubah dengan drastis. Tubuhnya tidak siap dengan lonjakan aura yang terjadi." Indigo menarik lengan Green, membawa temannya itu berteleportasi dengan paksa menuju sapphire house.

Wussh

Wussh

Wussh

Seluruh Rainbow Knight berteleportasi bersamaan, Master Hwang berinisiatif mengawasi mereka berenam. Berbagai bisikan dari para Asternist mulai terdengar, membicarakan perihal kejadian tak terduga ini.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, seluruh pikiran Pangeran Aiden seolah menjadi tumpul. Ia hanya berdiri dan membisu, menyaksikan setiap detik kesakitan yang dialami oleh sang cahaya utama.  
"Red, kau adalah Rainbow Knight yang kuat. Bersabarlah menahan rasa sakit itu, karena esok hari kau sudah bisa mendapatkan pengendalian elemen inti." Pangeran Aiden menatap kosong tempat Red berdiri, berbalik lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda. Menyusuri lorong berliku di dalam Istana Asterium yang megah.

Brugg

Sepasang kaki itu tak sanggup lagi berpijak, Pangeran Aiden terduduk di atas bebatuan marmer didalam kamarnya.

"Airen, aku merindukanmu." Suara lirih itu bagaikan pesan melodi yang berhembus bersama angin. Pesan singkat yang menyatu dengan alam, berharap agar Tuhan berbaik hati menyampaikannya.

Di halaman depan Istana Asterium semua krystalier sudah kembali ketempat tinggal mereka, menyisakan ketiga Destiner yang masih berdiri disana saling berpandangan, mereka membuka bibir dan mengucapkan sederet kalimat takdir yang tertulis dalam Destiny Book.

"Pengendalian inti dari unsur pertama setelah pembangkitan, ia kunci portal titik balik, penguasa seluruh elemen dan pendengar suara terpendam. Misi pencarian krystal bintang di suatu tempat, Rainbow knight dengan takdir tingkatan yang sama."

Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Tiga hari setelah menjalani perawatan, Red bisa menggunakan kekuatan elementnya (Pengendalian inti dari unsur pertama setelah pembangkitan). Kedua matanya yang semula berwarna karamel berubah menjadi merah.

Satu-persatu kalimat dari Destiny Book mulai menjadi kenyataan. Bagi ketiga Destiner, mereka hanya perlu berharap agar Tuhan tidak menuliskan garis takdir yang lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

.

"Raja Marcus akan datang malam ini. Perintahkan seluruh Rainbow Knight untuk berkemas dan menyiapkan diri! Juga siapkan prajurit di sekeliling istana!" Robert menyampaikan titah Raja Denis kepada seluruh Master dan kepala prajurit yang sudah berkumpul di halaman Istana.

"Baik Destiner Robert!" Mereka membungkuk, berbalik lalu menghilang dengan berteleportasi, sedangkan kepala prajurit langsung terbang, menyebarkan titah Raja Denis pada para prajurit.

Robert membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Gabriel dan Michael yang berdiri bersisian. "Gabriel, kau yang mengawasi Rainbow Knight! Aku akan mengirimkan telepati padamu saat pembacaan Destiny Book. Michael, kau yang membuka portal antar dimensi. Kirim Rainbow Knight secepatnya saat aku memberitahukan tempat Krystal bintang berada. Raja Marcus mengincar diriku, jadi saat ia datang kesini meminta koordinat krystal bintang, aku akan memancingnya untuk berhadapan dengan Raja Denis selagi aku pergi ke ruang penyimpanan. Pangeran Aiden akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh, sekedar berjaga jika Raja Marcus menghampiri portal dimensi." Penjabaran strategi itu disampaikan dengan cepat. Michael mengangguk lalu mulai berteleportasi menuju titik koordinat portal yang akan terbuka.

Gabriel mendengus, menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Padahal upacara baru dilakukan tujuh hari yang lalu, Rainbow Knight masih membutuhkan banyak latihan penyempurnaan, tapi hari ini Raja Kegelapan akan mendatangi Asterium."

Robert melangkah pergi, memilih meninggalkan Gabriel yang sibuk bermonolog.

Malam hari di Asterium

Langit malam itu begitu pekat, tak ada bintang yang bertaburan dilangit seperti biasanya. Awan hitam mengelilingi Asterium, menyebabkan planet itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Sambaran petir tampak bersahutan, memusnahkan apapun yang disentuhnya.

Seberkas cahaya memancar dari balik gua yang ada di tengah hutan utara. Sesosok Darklier muncul dari sana.  
"Strategi murahan!" Umpatan itu meluncur bebas, sosok yang tidak lain adalah Raja Kegelapan 'Marcus the King of Darkwarium'.

Raja Marcus memandang lurus kedepan, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, memasang sebuah topeng untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku datang Pangeran Aiden." Raja Marcus memejamkan matanya, memanggil satu Krystalier yang bisa membantu rencananya untuk memasuki Istana Asterium.

Wussh

Raja Marcus menghilang, menyisakan asap hitam sepeninggalnya. Asap pekat yang menyebar dan membuat beberapa tumbuhan di hutan mati, suara lolongan serigala mulai bersautan, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa sang penguasa kegelapan telah tiba.

Deg

Red menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang untuk mencari tahu sumber aura mencekam. Berbalik lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berlari menuju Istana bersama Master Hwang.

"Bagus Red, datanglah kepadaku." Suara itu semakin jelas menghipnotis alam bawah sadar Red, membawa raganya tanpa sadar menuju perbatasan hutan utara yang tampak sunyi, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana.

Kedua mata merah itu memandang datar siluet sosok bertudung hitam yang sedang memunggunginya. Red sudah terlalu jauh menapakkan kakinya, menimbulkan sesak yang terasa seperti sebuah cekikan di lehernya.

"K-king Mar-marcus." Red terbelalak saat sosok bertudung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kesadarannya yang sedari tadi menghilang, langsung kembali dan membuatnya menyesal telah mengikuti aura mencekam yang tadi dirasakannya.

"Hai, Red. Senang bertemu denganmu." Seringai itu sangat menakutkan, Red memutar tubuhnya bersiap untuk berlari menjauhi sosok itu.

Wussh

Raja Marcus berteleportasi dengan cepat, memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Red.

Grep

"Akkh... Lep-lepaskan aku!" Red merintih saat Raja Marcus mencekik lehernya dengan kuat, membuat pernafasannya tersendat.

Tubunya sedikit terangkat hingga ujung kakinya terpaksa berjinjit agar tetap menapak di atas tanah.

"Diamlah Red! Kau harus membantuku bermain." Kini Red merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lemas, nafasnya tersengal begitu pikirannya berhasil menangkap secuil isi pikiran Raja Marcus.

"Ayo kita kunjungi Istana." Raja Marcus mengeratkan cengkramannya, kali ini ia memutar tubuh mungil Red. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya yang erat.

Pasrah. Cahaya utama hanya bisa terdiam saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa, berteleportasi dengan Raja Marcus yang nyatanya mungkin hanya berselisih beberapa tahun dari Pangeran Aiden.

6 km menuju gerbang Istana Asterium

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah itu sangat cepat, saling beradu dengan tanah basah berlapis rerumputan hijau yang sekarang tampak sedikit layu. Baju zirah melekat sempurna di tubuh Rainbow Knight dan sebuah topeng yang memang seringkali dipergunakan oleh para Krystalier (sebuah kebudayaan yang seringkali dijumpai dalam keseharian), tak ketinggalan sebuah tas ransel mungil yang bertengger di punggung masing-masing, dalam genggaman mereka terdapat sebuah senjata legenda yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Para Rainbow Knight begitu terhanyut dalam tujuan mencapai istana, hingga tak menyadari sang cahaya utama telah menghilang. Padahal mereka memutuskan untuk berlari karena ingin menemani Red, agar ia tak lagi merasa berbeda karena tak sanggup berteleportasi maupun terbang.

Indigo yang sedang berlari itu merasakan keanehan, seolah ada sesuatu yang kurang saat matanya memandang punggung kelima temannya.

"Tunggu! Berhenti teman-teman! Red menghilang!" Indigo berseru panik saat tak mendapati Red dibelakangnya, tadinya ia menoleh kebelakang karena merasa heran tak mendapati Red memimpin mereka. Seketika langkah kaki yang lain terhenti, Master Hwang pun tak kalah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa, menghilang?" Purple merespon lebih dulu mengingat ia berada paling dekat dengan Indigo.

"Kalian berteleportasilah ke Istana lalu temui Destiner Gabriel, biar aku yang mencari Red." Master Hwang menghilang, berteleportasi ke Istana lebih dulu untuk melaporkan hal ini pada Raja Denis.

Keenam kesatria mulai saling berpandangan, anggukan singkat diberikan Blue untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa Red pasti segera ditemukan.

Perlahan mereka saling mendekat, membuat formasi melingkar serta mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain untuk berteleportasi menuju Istana Asterium.

Wussh

Kabar menghilangnya Red menyebar dengan cepat, Raja Denis menyuruh beberapa Master tingkat dua untuk membentuk pasukan dengan para Asternist, membagi mereka menjadi 8 kelompok untuk mencari keberadaan Red ke seluruh penjuru Asterium.

Robert dan Michael merasa frustasi mendengar kabar tak terduga itu tapi mereka berdua berusaha tetap tenang, berbeda dengan Gabriel yang mondar-mandir menggerutu tanpa henti.

"Strategi kita berantakan! Astaga... Red, kesatria paling cantik. Kau ada dimana?" Biarlah angin yang menjawab semua ocehan Gabriel.  
Robert dan Michael sudah terlalu pusing untuk sekedar menanggapi Destiner ketiga yang sedari dulu memang mudah panik.

Ditengah kegiatan pembentukan pasukan. Master Liu yang tadinya bertugas menjaga Krystalier anak-anak, tiba-tiba muncul dan bersikeras bergabung dalam pasukan untuk mencari Red.

Master Xi mendengus kesal, membiarkan istrinya merengek dihadapan Raja Denis dan Ratu Victoria. Ia juga khawatir mengenai keadaan Red, tapi setidaknya pikirannya masih cukup waras untuk tak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Master Lui memekik keras saat Raja Denis mengijinkannya bergabung dalam pasukan untuk pencarian Red. Akhirnya pasukan mulai pergi, terbang secara berkelompok untuk menyusuri setiap tempat di Asterium.

"Daddy..." Suara lirih itu menyedot seluruh perhatian Krystalier yang berada di ruang utama Istana Asterium.

Master Xi tersentak kaget melihat Red yang ternyata berada dalam cengkraman Raja Kegelapan, sepasang tangan putrinya terikat oleh rantai kecil, lengan kiri Raja Marcus melingkar di depan dada membuat Red tak bisa melakukan pemberontakan, sedangkan kepalanya bersandar tepat di perut Raja Marcus.  
"Tidak, lepaskan putriku!" Master Xi meringsek maju tapi mendadak tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jika kalian berani mendekat, akan kubunuh kesatria kecil ini." Raja Marcus mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik jubahnya, menggoreskannya sedikit pada pipi kanan Red hingga beberapa tetes darah merembes.

"Akkh..." Captain dari enam Rainbow Knights merintih, pisau itu terasa panas seolah membakar pipinya.

Raja Denis maju beberapa langkah, mengulurkan tangan kanannya.  
"Apapun yang kau inginkan, sebutkan saja. Asalkan kau melepaskannya."

Raja Marcus tertawa, menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga memunculkan sebuah seringai.  
"Aku akan melepaskannya jika kalian memberitahukan koordinat krystal bintang padaku!"

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu Raja Denis!" Red berseru, ia tidak setuju jika Raja Marcus mendapatkan koordinat itu lebih dulu. Bukankah itu sama saja membuat Rainbow Knight dinyatakan kalah sebelum berperang.

"Akkh..." Rintihan itu terdengar sekali lagi, Red saat ini merasakan rasa panas di lehernya.

"Hentikan, kau menyakiti putriku!. Robert, kumohon tolong Red!" Master Xi berteriak, tak sanggup melihat putrinya yang tengah kesakitan. Tubuhnya merosot, berlutut saat tak ada lagi kekuatan yang mencekalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke ruang penyimpanan. Tapi terlebih dahulu kau harus menyerahkan Red pada kami." Robert melangkah maju, berhenti sekitar tiga langkah dihadapan Raja Marcus.

Raja Marcus tertawa, melemparkan tubuh Red hingga nyaris terjerembab. Beruntung Raja Denis dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Red.

Raja Marcus maju, melangkah mendekati Robert untuk mengikis sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengingkari perkataanmu Destiner Robert."

"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku." Robert mengangguk, melirik kearah Master Hwang yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Raja Marcus.

'Bawa Red!' Telepati dari Raja Denis itu terdengar oleh seluruh Master di ruang utama Istana.

Brugg

"Kau!" Raja Marcus terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang karena serangan telekinesis dari Master Xi, punggungnya membentur dinding hingga menghasilkan retakan disana.

Raja Denis menyerahkan tubuh Red pada Ratu Victoria yang langsung berteleportasi. Sedangkan Robert dan para Master lain menghilang secepat kilat menuju ruang penyimpanan Destiny Book.

"Lawan aku Raja Marcus!"

Singg!

Raja Denis mengeluarkan sebilah pedang, mengacungkan pedang itu sebagai isyarat undangan perperangan.

Raja Marcus tertawa keras, suaranya menggema memenuhi ruang utama Istana. "Kau bukan tandinganku Raja Denis. Jadi... Sebelum kau terluka, menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku lewat."

Raja Denis menggeleng, "Sayangnya aku tidak bersedia." Sepasang sayapnya terbentang lebar, bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran.

"Kau, menantangku?" Raja Marcus menggeram, menatap nyalang Raja Denis yang tertawa seolah sedang mengejeknya.

"Benar." Jawaban singkat itu berhasil mendongkrak kemurkaan Raja Marcus. Ia bangkit lalu mengubah pisau kecilnya menjadi sebuah pedang.

Tingg

Tingg

Dentingan pedang saling beradu, mereka bertarung cukup lama. Seimbang, tak ada satupun yang terluka oleh sabetan pedang karena kemampuan berpedang yang setara.

Raja Marcus mendengus saat merasakan perubahan cuaca di Asterium. 'Pembacaan Destiny Book pasti segera dimulai. Aku harus mengakhiri pertikaian bodoh ini dengan cepat.'

Braak

Tubuh Raja Denis terpental, punggungnya menabrak pilar penyangga yang langsung patah.

"Akkh, sial." Desisan itu meluncur bebas saat Raja Denis melihat lawannya menghilang.

'Seluruh Asternist, berkumpul di danau cahaya! Destiner, lakukan tugas kalian dengan cepat! Raja Marcus sedang menuju ruang penyimpanan Destiny Book.' Telepati itu dikirimkan secara langsung oleh Raja Denis. Perlahan ia berdiri dengan susah payah, menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan sementara.

.

.

.

Ratu Victoria menggandeng pergelangan tangan kanan Red, membawanya berlari kearah halaman depan Istana.

"Michael, cepat buka portalnya!" Seruan itu berasal dari Ratu Victoria yang muncul dari samping kiri bagian Istana Asterium.

Michael mengangguk, merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari merapalkan mantra bersamaan dengan sebuah telepati dari Robert yang sedang membaca Destiny book.

'Krystal Bintang bersemayam dalam tempat tergelap tanpa cahaya, terkunci dalam kotak berlambang kehidupan, dan dijaga oleh sebuah kilauan dari dunia tak tersentuh. Di bawah cekungan curam yang ada di antara rerimbunan. Saat ketujuh cahaya menemukan kilas balik yang terbuang sementara, saat kegelapan mulai mengalihkan tujuan, maka yang tersisa hanya dua pilihan. Pengembalian? atau pemusnahan? seluruh semesta dengan sebongkah keabadian. Berlomba di atas Planet dengan udara tunggal penyongsong kehidupan. Kunci pembuka berasal dari tempat di celah keramaian, tempat yang selalu ramai pada hitungan hari tertentu.'

Kalimat takdir itu dikirimkan oleh Destiner Robert pada Raja Denis, Ratu Victoria, Pangeran Aiden, Red, dan para Master tingkat satu.  
Sebagai tanda bahwa Raja Marcus telah berhasil mencapai ruang penyimpanan dan memaksa Destiner Robert membaca Destiny book.

Keenam Rainbow Knight yang ada langsung mengerubungi Red. "Red terluka!" Orange memekik ngeri melihat pipi dan leher kanan Red yang terluka masih meneteskan darah.

Green menggeser tubuh Orange yang menghalangi pandangannya, "Biar aku yang menyembuhkannya." Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap luka Red dengan hati-hati, perlahan luka itu menutup sempurna hanya menyisakan tetesan darah yang mengotori kulit Red.

"Portal dimensi tersegel. Gabriel, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh, Michael tampak kebingungan karena mantra pembuka portal yang diucapkannya tak bereaksi apapun.

"Terpaksa kita harus mengirim para kesatria melewati portal antar galaxi." Gabriel menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Michael yang masih berusaha membuka portal antar dimensi.

"Tapi-" Michael ingin menyanggah, Gabriel yang mengerti ketidak setujuan Michael akhirnya memotong kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Michael. Raja Marcus sedang menuju ke tempat ini. Lagipula Destiny book hanya menuliskan: Satu, dua, tiga sudut diantara pusat kepemimpinan cahaya adalah celah kecil (tiga sudut = titik tengah antara kedua patung Unicorn dan gerbang Istana, pusat kepemimpinan cahaya = Istana Asterium, celah kecil = portal). Destiny book tak pernah menyebutkan dengan portal apa Rainbow Knights dikirim." Penjelasan cepat itu membuat Michael tertegun, Gabriel benar... Destiny book tak pernah menyebutkan portal apa yang harus digunakan para kesatria.

"Mereka akan melewati lorong waktu jika kita mengirimnya dengan portal antar galaxi. Itu adalah jalan terbaik Michael." Gabriel melanjutkan perkataannya.

Michael mulai memejamkan mata, mengangkat kedua tangannya sekali lagi sembari merapalkan mantra pembuka portal yang berbeda.

Zinggg

Lingkaran cahaya berdiameter 3 meter terbentuk di gerbang Istana, Rainbow Knight mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki portal. Dimulai dari Purple yang berada di urutan paling akhir.

Keenam Rainbow Knight sudah menghilang, menjelajah portal yang akan membawa mereka menuju koordinat Krystal Bintang. Saat giliran Red memasuki portal, tiba-tiba tubuh kesatria kecil itu berhenti melangkah.

"Red, cepat masuk!" Ratu Victoria berseru saat ia melihat siluet tubuh Raja Marcus muncul dari balik pintu masuk Istana. Raja Marcus pasti sudah mengetahui koordinat krystal bintang.

Michael dan Gabriel tak bisa membantu karena mereka berdua harus tetap membaca mantra, memastikan portal itu tetap terbuka hingga Red memasukinya.

Red terpaku, tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga tak sanggup melangkah. Pangeran Aiden yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari kejauhan memilih menghampiri Red.

Ratu Victoria menarik busur panahnya, meluncurkan anak panah itu pada Raja Marcus.

Slap

Jleb

Slap

Jleb

Meleset, kedua anak panah yang diluncurkan sang Ratu meleset. Raja Marcus berhasil mengelak dari terjangan anak panah beracun milik Ratu Victoria. Anak panah itu berakhir tertancap di tanah.

Brugg

"Akkh... Cepat Red, tidak ada waktu lagi." Ratu Victoria merintih saat tubuhnya terlempar karena serangan jarak jauh dari Raja Marcus.

Nafas Red menderu cepat, ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Raja Marcus memblokir gerak fisiknya agar ia bisa memasuki portal. Matanya bergerak dengan gelisah, bibirnya bergetar tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Greep

"AIDEN, TIDAK!"

Zingg

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Pangeran Aiden merangkul tubuh Red dan membawanya memasuki portal, Raja Marcus yang melihat hal itu menjadi panik, ia memasuki portal itu tepat sebelum portal menghilang.

"Aiden, putraku..." Suara lirih itu berasal dari Ratu Victoria yang terduduk di atas jalan setapak Istana. Pangeran Aiden memutuskan untuk ikut menjelajah portal dengan membawa Red. Menyisakan kepedihan dihati Ratu Victoria yang untuk kedua kalinya harus berpisah dengan anaknya, Ratu hanya berharap Pangeran Aiden bisa kembali dengan selamat secepatnya.

Sepeninggal Pangeran Aiden dari Asterium, menjadikan planet itu sunyi. Seluruh hewan seolah ikut terpuruk karena penerus tahta tidak ada, biasanya aura yang menguar dari tubuh Pangeran Aiden membuat seluruh makhluk hidup di Asterium menjadi bahagia.

Sang Pangeran yang bisa menyebarkan rumput hanya dengan memijakkan sepasang kakinya di atas tanah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menunggu hingga Tuhan memulangkan Pangeran Aiden bersama ketujuh Rainbow Knight dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, tepat diatas ranjang itu terdapat tubuh yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah damainya, dia adalah Red.

Wussh

Sosok misterius datang, tapi ia tidak seperti sosok misterius yang biasanya. Jubah dan tudung kepala yang sedikit terlihat lebih kecil. Ia mendekati Ranjang itu, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kening, pipi, dan berakhir di punggung tangan kanan Red.

"Maaf karena aku harus meredam auramu sejak detik pertama keberadaanmu di sini. Saat kau terbangun nanti, jangan terkejut jika simbol nagamu menghilang dan warna matamu yang kembali berubah kecoklatan. Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat kesehatanmu sudah stabil." Beralih mengusap kedua kelopak mata Red.

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku percaya padamu." Sosok itu mengecup kening Red. Lalu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Malam harinya.

Disisi lain ruangan tampak sepasang suami istri sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa.

"Ugghh..." Lenguhan lirih itu membuat mereka berdua menatap tubuh yang sedang terbaring lemah. Berjalan mendekati ranjang, menanti sepasang kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Yumi." Suara itu menembus pendengarannya, membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Nu-nugu?" Serak dan lirih. Sepatah kata yang meluncur dari bibir itu terendam oleh masker oksigen.

Tapi sepatah kata itu nyatanya berhasil membuat sepasang suami-istri itu saling berpandangan dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

Sang suami menghembuskan nafas pelan, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Yumi. "Kau lupa? Yumi itu namamu. Ini aku Xi Luhan appamu."

"M-mwo?" Gadis itu terkejut, menyadari fakta yang tak pernah sekalipun diingatnya.

"Liu Wei, Yumi sepertinya amnesia!" Xi Luhan menyenggol lengan istrinya, Liu Wei yang mengerti langsung keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Jadi bagaimana uisa?" Liu Wei bertanya pada uisa yang telah memeriksa keadaan putrinya.

"Putri anda baik-baik saja, ia mengalami amnesia sementara pasca trauma. Kondisinya pulih cukup cepat, minggu depan Yumi-si sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit." Uisa itu melenggang pergi setelah menuliskan sebuah catatan di atas map yang berisi rekam medis milik Yumi.

"Lihatkan Xi, Yumi kita amnesia. Aigoo, aku ingin menuntut pihak sekolah yang telah mengadakan study tour berbahaya." Liu Wei menggerutu, melontarkan setiap ocehan beserta ekspresi berlebihannya.

Yumi yang melihat itu mulai berpikir, ia perlu petunjuk untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan di pikirannya. "Mom, dad."

"Ah... Kenapa kau memanggil kami begitu? Biasanya kau memanggil kami appa dan eomma." Xi Luhan menggeleng kecil saat mendapati sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"A-appa? Dan eomma?." Lagi, suatu keanehan yang dirasakan oleh Yumi semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Gwenchana Yumi-ya, tidurlah kau pasti masih merasa sakit." Liu Wei mengelus kepala putrinya dengan lembut, mengecupnya sekilas lalu melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan beserta suaminya.

'Ini dimana? Kenapa namaku berubah? Aku Red, namaku bukan Yumi... Daddy dan mommy juga tampak barbeda. Ruangan ini, perabotan, pakaian ku, kenapa semuanya berbeda? Astaga... Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Bagaimana mungkin aku tumbuh secepat ini?'

Nafas itu menderu dengan cepat, Yumi yang ternyata adalah Red merasa kebingungan melihat perubahan yang begitu besar. Tubuh kecilnya berubah menjadi dewasa, begitupula ruangan yang ia tempati tampak asing, ditambah benda aneh yang dipasang pada punggung tangan kiri dan wajahnya.

Yumi meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, tangan kanannya mencengkram rambutnya dengan kasar. Tangan itu terkulai lemas saat Yumi jatuh pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

.

.

.

Fajar terbit menyapa burung-burung yang sedang bersiap mengudara, bunga-bunga tersenyum dengan berbagai warna mereka yang indah. Dedaunan bergesekan karena belaian angin awal musim semi yang hangat, menimbulkan gemerisik pelan yang menentramkan jiwa.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam itu mulai bergerak, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan berhasil mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang remaja cantik.

"Ugghh." Lenguhan itu keluar bersamaan dengan terbukanya sepasang kelopak mata itu.

"Yumi-ya... Aigoo, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Oppa sudah merindukanmu." Yumi menyernyitkan dahi, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas untuk sekedar menolak pelukan erat dari seseorang yang menurutnya sangat asing. Tadi malam ia terlalu pusing hingga tidak sadarkan diri karena merasakan sakit kepala.

"Donghae-ya, adikmu masih lemah. Jangan memeluknya sembarangan!" Xi Luhan menarik bahu Donghae dari belakang.

"Xi appa, tidak bisakah appa diam saja." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, berdecak kesal dengan intrupsi Xi appanya.

Yumi diam, mengamati interaksi dua namja berbeda usia yang sedang berbicara. Ternyata semua kejadian yang kemarin dilihatnya adalah kenyataan, ia terperangkap dalam tempat asing.

"Hae-ya, dimana Xi Yue?" Xi Luhan bertanya pada Donghae saat melihatnya datang seorang diri.

"Dia masih dimobil, ada beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal appa." Donghae memutar bola mata malas.

"Anak itu selalu saja melupakan sesuatu. Ckckck." Kali ini Xi Luhan yang berdecak kesal, kelakuan Xi Yue sangatlah ceroboh menurutnya.

"Eoh, sudah jam 8, appa harus berangkat ke kantor. Jaga adikmu Donghae-ya!" Xi Luhan mengambil tas jinjing setelah memakai jas hitamnya.

"Ne, Xi appa." Donghae mengangguk, menatap kepergian Xi appa-nya hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Donghae memustuskan duduk di sisi ranjang, mengelus puncak kepala Yumi dengan lembut, menatap sepasang mata caramel itu dengan pandangan teduhnya.  
'Red, ini aku.' Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi keemasan, warna yang dikenali oleh seluruh Krystalier sebagai Golden clan.

Mata itu terbelalak, saat mendapati sebuah telepati menyusup dalam pikirannya.  
'Pangeran Aiden?' Red tersenyum, ia merasa lega saat mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri. Ditambah lagi ia bisa melihat paras wajah sang Pangeran yang biasanya tertutupi topeng.

Red tersenyum tipis, otaknya mengingat sebuah peraturan dimana -Rainbow Knight tidak diperkenankan menatap wajah keluarga kerajaan sebelum misi terselesaikan-. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Pangeran yang selalu diperbincangkan para Master. Melihat Pangeran yang muncul tanpa mengenakan topeng menimbulkan datu hal yang baru Red fahami, ini bukan di Asterium.

Golden Clan adalah keturunan yang paling disegani dan diagungkan, tidak sembarang krystalier yang bisa bertatap muka tanpa sebuah topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah keluarga kerajaan. Rainbow Knight terdahulu membuat peraturan untuk golongannya sendiri, mereka baru bisa melihat wajah keluarga kerajaan setelah misi terselesaikan, ibarat sebuah hadiah kecil sebelum pemberkatan setelah mengemban tugas.

'Senang melihatmu bisa mengenaliku.' Aiden (Donghae) membalas senyuman itu, mengangguk kecil untuk membenarkan statusnya.

'Pangeran, ini dimana?' Red (Yumi) bertanya, ia cukup bingung dengan segala hal yang terlalu asing baginya.

'Kita berada di Bumi. Planet dengan udara tunggal penyongsong kehidupan.' Red tertegun, ternyata ia berada di Planet Bumi yang terkenal dengan segala kerumitannya. Planet yang terpilih sebagai tempat disimpannya Krystal Bintang.

'Dimana kesatria yang lain?' Red bertanya, menatap manik mata Pangeran Aiden dengan penuh harap.

'Aku tidak tahu, setelah kau keluar dari sini, kita harus cepat mencari mereka berenam sebelum Raja Marcus berhasil mendapatkan Krystal Bintang itu lebih dulu.' Pangeran Aiden memejamkan matanya, sejenak rahangnya tampak mengeras seolah memendam amarah.

'Mereka, kenapa mereka sangat mirip dengan orangtuaku Pangeran?' Red memutuskan untuk menanyakan perihal kemiripan Xi Luhan dan Liu Wei yang ada disini dengan orangtuanya yang ada di Asterium.

'Aku juga tidak tahu Red. Biasanya tak ada kejadian seperti ini, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk kita. Kau ingat, waktu itu kita pergi melewati portal antar galaxi Red, portal itu membuat usia kita bertambah 10 tahun. Aktifkan kemampuan membaca pikiranmu agar kau bisa mengetahui apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk beradaptasi. Aku menggunakan time controler untuk mencari beberapa informasi.' Penjelasan itu membuat Red termangu.

'Kau tak merasakan apapun?' Pangeran Aiden menggenggam tangan Red, menatap lebih dalam sepasang mata itu.

'Maksud Pangeran?' Red mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan rancu yang dimaksud oleh Pangeran Aiden.

'Tidak, lupakan saja.' Aiden menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit kecewa dan terluka, otomatis hal itu membuat Red merasa bersalah karena tidak mengerti maksud Pangeran Aiden.

"Ekhem, Donghae oppa kenapa memandangi Yumi eonni seperti itu?" Sebuah suara terdengar agak jauh, membuat Donghae terperanjat kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengubah warna matanya menjadi hitam.

"Aigoo, kau mengagetkanku Xi Yue!" Donghae mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berlomba.

Yumi terkekeh kecil, ia jadi teringat dengan kebiasaan mommynya 'Master Liu' yang seringkali mengagetkan orang lain dengan kemunculannya.

Ucapan Donghae tak ditanggapi, remaja cantik bernama Xi Yue itu berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu memeluk tubuh Yumi dengan erat.

"Eonni, aku senang eonni sudah sadar. Sebentar lagi kita bisa masuk sekolah bersama, pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Suara riangnya mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi relung hati Xi Yue karena eonninya telah sadarkan diri.

Deg

Glup

Yumi (Red) menelan ludah, ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Xi Yue dari dekat. 'Bagaimana mungkin? Wa-wajah Xi Yue mi-mirip sekali dengan Xi appa.'

'Red, aku tau kau pasti terkejut. Tapi apa yang kau lihat bukanlah halusinasi. Xi Yue adalah putri Xi Luhan dan Liu Wei.' Yumi menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, memandang Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak percaya, tetapi Pangeran Aiden tak mungkin berbohong.

"Yumi eonni tidak apa-apa kan?" Suara itu membuat Yumi menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Xi Yue.

"Xi Yue, Yumi butuh waktu untuk mengingatmu. Kau sudah tahukan jika kecelakaan itu berimbas pada sebagian memori ingatan Yumi." Donghae mengacak puncak kepala Xi Yue dengan gemas. Xi Yue yang mendengar kalimat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghentakkan kakinya sebagai penyaluran rasa kesal.

"Yumi eonni harus cepat pulih eo! Eonni tidak boleh terlalu lama melupakanku!" Xi Yue tersenyum, memandang Yumi penuh ketulusannya.

Sejak saat itu Red sadar bahwa sebuah rintangan besar harus dilewatinya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Yumi sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Yumi mengetahui sebuah fakta jika ia koma selama satu bulan setelah mengalami kecelakaan beruntun di Pulau Jeju saat acara study tour sekolah.

Tulang kakinya mengalami sedikit keretakan kecil, sempat mengalami pendarahan otak, lengannya terkilir, juga beberapa memar di punggung karena terhantam bebatuan. Yumi menganggap semua itu sebagai pengalaman untuknya yang langsung mengalami kesialan di saat pertama melewati portal.

'Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari gedung beraroma menyengat ini.' Yumi tersenyum sembari menatap Xi Yue dan Donghae oppanya yang sedang berkemas.

Perasaannya begitu bahagia, ia terus tersenyum hingga Donghae membawanya menyusuri koridor menuju pelataran parkir mobil.

"Appa dan eomma tidak bisa menjemput. Ada rapat direksi mendadak mengenai proyek baru yang ditangani XY Corp." Xi Yue tampak murung, ia sesekali menggerutu di kursi penumpang yang ada di belakang.

"Gwenchana Xi Yue." Yumi bisa melihat tatapan menyesal dari Xi Yue saat menjelaskan alasan tentang ketidak hadiran Appa dan eomma untuk menjemputnya dari Rumah Sakit.

Ia mencoba memahami betapa rumitnya kehidupan manusia bumi yang jelas berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan krystalier Asterium. Red harus bisa memerankan diri sebagai sosok Yumi dengan baik.

Perjalanan menuju rumah diisi dengan beberapa percakapan ringan, Yumi selalu mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar yang diucapkan Xi Yue. Sesekali ia juga menimpali tetapi terkadang hanya tersenyum melihat Xi Yue yang terlampau cerewet.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi membelah jalanan kota dengan kecepatan sedang, Yumi cukup kagum melihat kelihaian Donghae saat menyetir mobil. 'Pangeran Aiden sungguh hebat dalam memerankan sosok Donghae.'

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah pekarangan rumah megah yang sedikit mirip dengan penampilan Istana Asterium dalam versi mini dan lebih sederhana.

"Tara! Ini rumah kita eonni!" Xi Yue merentangkan tangannya sembari melompat-lompat kecil, Yumi yang melihat tingkah Xi Yue menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir jika kelakuan gadis manis itu bisa menjadi kekanakan.

"Xi Yue, kau bawa barang milik eonnimu!" Xi Yue mengangguk, berlari kecil kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang milik Yumi.

"Ayo kita masuk." Donghae sekali lagi mengangkat tubuh Yumi dengan mudah, membawanya memasuki rumah megah dengan desain renaissance itu.

Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang didominasi warna coklat, emas, dan cream. Perabotan yang tersedia memiliki nuansa klasik modern dan simple.

Yumi takjub melihat sebuah tangga yang melingkar di sudut ruang tengah, sedikit berjengit dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Donghae karena takut terjatuh.

"Ini kamarmu Yumi-ya, kamarku yang pintunya berwarna biru di sebelah kanan tadi. Sedangkan kamar Xi Yue pintunya berwarna cream. Pintu yang berwarna kuning adalah kamar Xi appa dan Liu eomma." Donghae memberikan penjelasan tentang letak kamar mereka setelah membaringkan Yumi di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Hahh, hahhh, hahhh... Oppa tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian mengangkat koper-koper ini." Xi Yue masuk kedalam kamar, meletakkan koper dua koper yang dibawanya ke depan almari. Nafasnya masih tersengal karena berjalan cepat sambil mengangkat koper itu, belum lagi ia harus menapaki tangga untuk sampai di lantai dua.

"Aigoo... Makanya kau harus berolahraga Xi Yue, membawa dua koper saja sudah lelah. Aku saja yang menggendong Yumi tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun." Donghae menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Xi Yue yang mendramatisir keadaan.

"Yakk, itu karena oppa laki-laki." Xi Yue meringsek maju, tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah hidung Donghae.

"Sudahlah, akui saja jika kau memang lemah!" Donghae menepis telunjuk itu, memandang remeh pada Xi Yue.

"Huahhh... eomma, hiks, hiks, Dongdong oppa jahat! Hiks, hiks." Akhirnya tangisan itu pecah, Xi Yue duduk di atas lantai dengan kaki yang berselonjor. Tangannya memukul-mukul lantai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek.

"Oppa, hentikan! Kau membuat Xi Yue menangis." Yumi mengangkat tubuhnya, merubah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar di dashboar ranjang.

"Xi Yue, uljima ne! Donghae oppa memang nakal, jadi jangan diambil hati. Kemarilah! Biar eonni peluk eo, eonni tidak bisa menghampirimu Xi-ya." Yumi mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membujuk Xi Yue yang menangis sesenggukan.

Xi Yue yang mendengar tawaran itu, mulai bangkit dan menerjang tubuh Yumi, memeluk eonninya seerat mungkin. "Hiks, oppa jahat."

"Ssst, uljima eo!" Yumi menepuk-nepuk punggung Xi Yue. Berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang menangis.

"Hiks, hiks... hiks."

Yumi menatap oppanya dengan pandangan tajam, merasa kesal dengan sikapnya yang selalu mengerjai Xi Yue.

'Pangeran Aiden, saya tidak menyangka jika Pangeran sangat kekanakan.'

'Hahaha, aku senang bisa mengerjainya Red.' Senyuman lebar itu tercetak jelas di wajah Pangeran Aiden.

Yumi mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap malas pada Pangeran Aiden. 'Hentikan Pangeran! Apa kau ingin membuat Donghae tampak buruk dimata Xi Yue. Jadilah seorang kakak yang baik, setidaknya hingga Donghae yang sebenarnya kembali ke dimensi ini.'

Ekspresi Pangeran Aiden berubah menjadi sendu. 'Justru itu Red. Aku sedang berusaha belajar menjadi kakak yang baik, Airen sudah meninggalkanku jadi aku terbiasa dimanjakan oleh Raja dan Ratu. Aku ini adalah sosok anak dan kakak idaman untuk siapapun.' Seperti sedang memendam sebuah luka dibalik tatapan jahilnya.

Yumi tak habis pikir, Pangeran Aiden ternyata sangat pandai mengganggu orang lain. 'Astaga, Pangeran Aiden. Ternyata tingkat kepercayaan dirimu terlampau besar eo.'

'Hahahaha, kau baru tahu ya.'

Baiklah cukup sudah, hari itu Yumi harus merelakan pundaknya basah karena tetesan air mata Xi Yue. Ternyata menenangkan Xi Yue lebih sulit daripada menenangkan Draice yang mengamuk, jangan salahkan Yumi jika dia merindukan suasana Asterium juga statusnya sebagai Red.

Hari pertama memasuki rumah megah itu membuat Yumi tersadar jika ia harus segera pulih dan menyelesaikan misi. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus diembannya.

To be continue

Writers note:

Kkkk, selesai juga. Liat kan, settingnya berubah... #nunjuk scene terakhir

Red berubah nama jadi Yumi. Hohoho, sesuaikan sama list cast di atas.

Dia sendirian loh, emmm kesatria yang lain mana ya?

Terus apa kabar Raja Marcus yg tadinya berteleportasi nyaris bersamaan dengan Red dan Pangeran Aiden?

Eumm... baca next chapter untuk mengetahui jawabannya

Bow! 


	8. Chapter 8

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Satu, dua, tiga, empat  
Kami bagian dari cahaya yang saling terikat  
Lima, enam, dan tujuh  
Kami diciptakan untuk selalu patuh

Kami adalah para kesatria yang mengembara  
Menembus ruang hampa  
Tuk selesaikan misi yang ada  
Sejauh apa kami berkelana  
Hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui hasilnya

Menang atau kalah?  
Hidup atau mati?  
Bencana atau keselamatan?  
Semua itu tergantung pada keputusan  
Mana pilihan yang diambil  
Dan mana yang dibuang

.

.

.

Makan malam pertama bagi Yumi (Red) di rumah. Yumi sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, posisinya berada di antara Donghae dan Xi Yue. Tepat dihadapannya, Xi appa dan Liu eomma duduk.

"Appa, Yumi eonni kapan bisa masuk sekolah lagi?" Suasana tenang di meja makan itu buyar ketika Xi Yue bertanya.

Xi Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, "Minggu depan." Jawabnya singkat lalu menyuapkan sesendok makanan yang terakhir.

"Besok saja ne!" Xi Yue menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, menakupkan tangan di depan dada. Yumi yang melihat tingkah Xi Yue hanya diam sambil meminum segelas air putihnya.

Liu Wei menggelengkan kepala, "Xi Yue, eonnimu belum bisa berjalan. Apa kau ingin jika eonnimu dijadikan bahan perbincangan eo?" Nalarnya sungguh tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Xi Yue yang kelewat aneh itu.

"Aniya, tentu saja aku tidak mau." Xi Yue membelalakkan matanya, menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia melupakan opsi itu dan hampir berencana membuat eonninya malu disekolah.

"Aigoo, kenapa otak adikku yang satu ini sangat bodoh?" Donghae berseru, tertawa lepas karena berhasil membuat Xi Yue cemberut.

"Appa! Dongdong oppa berulah lagi!" Xi Yue mengadu, menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan kesal.

Xi Luhan mengambil minuman, menghabiskannya dalam sekali tengguk. Lalu menatap Donghae dengan tajam, "Donghae-ya, hentikan! Jangan buat Xi Yue yang cengeng ini menjadi tambah cengeng."

Xi Yue melongo, sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah saat otaknya memahami kalimat sindiran tak langsung itu. "Huahh! Appa! Hiks, hiks, hiks."

Donghae menampilkan wajah polos tanpa dosa, "Xi appa, tidakkah julukan king of tears sangat tidak cocok untukku?" menanyakan hal lain

"Kenapa?" Xi Luhan mengernyit, tidak paham mengapa putranya mengajukan pertanyaan seputar julukannya.

"Disini Xi Yue bahkan lebih parah dariku. Hahahaha, jika aku Raja air mata maka dia adalah Sumber air mata." Donghae beralih menatap Xi Yue, balas menunjuk gadis cerewet itu.

"Hahahaha, kau benar Donghae-ya." Tawa dua namja itu pecah seketika.

"Huahhh! Hiks, hiks." Xi Yue semakin histeris, appa dan oppanya sangat tega mempermainkan dirinya.

Yumi mendesis pelan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggeser posisinya ke kiri untuk menghadap Xi Yue.  
"Xi Yue, kemari eo! Kau dengan eonni saja, soal perkataan appa dan oppa tak usah diperdulikan."

Seperti tadi pagi, Xi Yue langsung menerjang tubuh Yumi dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.  
"Mereka nakal eonni."

Pletak

Pletak

Akhirnya sebuah hukuman tiba. Liu Wei memukul kepala suami dan putranya dengan keras.  
"AWww!" Xi Luhan dan Donghae mengusap kepala mereka yang berdenyut.

"Jangan mengganggu perempuan! Dasar laki-laki selalu saja menindas." Liu Wei menatap garang keduanya.

"Liu, tidakkah kau berperikasihan sedikit? Memukul kami dengan sendok sayur adalah tindakan kriminal. Kau ingin aku jadi pikun eo." Xi Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, istrinya sungguh luar biasa jika sedang marah.

"Heuh, biarkan saja kau pikun." Respon acuh dari Liu Wei semakin membuat hatinya dongkol.

"Malangnya nasibku, mempunyai istri arogan seperti Liu Wei."

Pletak

Pukulan kedua itu diberikan dengan lebih keras. Donghae mendesis, menatap ngeri pada Xi appa yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yakkk, sakit tau!"

"Terus saja berceloteh tuan Xi dan aku dengan senang hati memukulimu hingga babak belur."

Liu Wei bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan meja makan. Keputusan yang bagus untuk memberikan ultimatum pada suaminya sebelum mengakhiri perdebatan.

Yumi masih sibuk menenangkan Xi Yue yang menangis, mulutnya terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bujukan. Yumi tidak ingin semalaman harus berada di ruang makan hanya untuk menunggu Xi Yue berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, Yumi telah menjalani cek up kemarin dan hasilnya Kim uisa menyatakan bahwa ia diperbolehkan masuk sekolah, Kim uisa bahkan takjub melihat hasil rongent.

Retakan di tulang kakinya sudah sembuh total, penyembuhan krystalier memang lebih cepat dari makhluk apapun di jagad raya.

Hari pertama untuk Yumi (Red) masuk sekolah. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sesuai arahan yang tadi diberikan oleh Donghae oppanya dan Xi Yue. Kedua saudaranya itu bilang ingin mampir ke perpustakaan lebih dulu untuk mengembalikan dan meminjam buku.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari murid-murid yang melihat sosoknya, mereka terlalu takjub melihat Inhae yang sudah lama tidak masuk.

"Itu Yumi kan?"

"Aigoo, kenapa ia semakin mempesona saja sih?"

"Dia begitu caktik, seperti bidadari yang menjelma menjadi manusia."

"Yumi sungguh menawan!"

"Sudah jenius, kaya, ramah, cantik pula. Ahhh, aku benar-benar iri dengannya."

Sebenarnya suara-suara itu sangat lirih, tapi karena pendengarannya yang tajam sebagai Rainbow Knight, Yumi bisa mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Bahkan suara seekor semut yang sedang berjalan tak luput dari pendengarannya.

"Heol, Yumi yang sok jenius sudah masuk sekolah."

"Ah, kudengar ia mengalami amnesia. Aigoo... semoga otak brilliantnya tidak menghilang. Hahahaha."

Yumi berjalan agak cepat sambil menundukkan kepala, ia merasa tak nyaman mendengar beberapa gunjingan yang terselip diantara berbagai pujian mulai tertangkap oleh indranya.

BRUGG

Yumi mendesis, ia dalam masalah sekarang. Menubruk seorang siswa dihari pertama masuk sekolah setelah vakum adalah sebuah bencana. Apalagi jus jeruk yang tadi dibawanya tumpah mengenai seragam siswa itu, menghasilkan bekas berwarna kuning yang sangat mencolok.

"Yakk! Aishh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk! Aduh seragamku kotor." Suara siswa itu menggerutu kesal.

Deg

Suara itu bagaikan sebuah hipnotis, Yumi merasa tak asing dengan suara itu meskipun ia yakin tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Yumi mengangkat kepalanya, seketika itu matanya terbelalak saat mendapati wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya.  
"O-orange?"

Siswa itu tampak geram, "Sudah tau jika kau menumpahkan jus jerukmu. Ckck, haruskah kau menyebut nama buah yang sudah mengotori seragamku dalam versi inggris." Tangannya mengelap bagian perut kemeja putihnya yang kotor.

Yumi tertegun, sadar bahwa siswa dihadapannya tidak mengenalinya sebagai Red 'cahaya utama'.  
"Mi-mianhae... Aku tidak sengaja." Yumi membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf atas keteledorannya. Tidak berani menatap siswa itu, memilih untuk memperhatikan lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Suara itu berucap kembali.

"Hyukjae oppa, tunggu aku!" Tiba-tiba suara seruan nyaring menggema di lorong koridor itu.

Yumi mendongakkan kepalanya, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia terkejut melihat wajah lain yang juga dikenalinya.  
'Yellow?' Ingin rasanya Yumi menjerit, terlalu senang melihat temannya.

"Aishh... Naeun, berhenti mengikutiku!" Siswa yang tadi ditabrak olehnya mendesis jengkel, menyentakkan lengan seorang siswi yang bergelayut di legannya dengan kasar, wajah siswi itu begitu mirip dengan 'Yellow' yang pastinya lebih terlihat dewasa.

Siswa yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu berlari, meninggalkan siswi yang bernama Naeun. "Ya. Oppa, berhenti!"

Yumi diam, pikirannya seketika dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

Puk

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Membuyarkan lamunan singkat Yumi terhadap dua sosok yang begitu mirip dengan temannya.

"Yumi-ya kau baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae bertanya khawatir, pasalnya Yumi berdiri diam cukup lama dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oh, ne." Yumi mengangguk kecil, menepis halus telapak tangan Donghae yang masih bertengger di pundaknya. Masih terlalu canggung berdekatan dengan Pangeran Aiden meskipun di Bumi mereka adalah saudara.

"Jus mu tumpah?" Donghae mengernyit heran melihat tangan kanan Yumi yang menggenggam gelas kosong, juga tumpahan di atas lantai.

"Ne oppa. Gwenchana." Yumi menggangguk lagi.

"Oppa, a-aku bertemu dengan-" Yumi menatap sepasang mata Pangeran Aiden, ia merasa lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Orange dan Yellow." Donghae meneruskan kalimat itu, ia paham tentang apa yang dipikirkan Yumi sebagai Red setelah melihat dua sosok itu berada di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana oppa tau?" Yumi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut saat Donghae mengetahui maksudnya.

"Itu mudah Yumi-ya, mereka terlihat berbeda dari segi fisik jika kau mengamatinya dengan teliti. Tadi aku juga melihat Purple dan Blue, mereka ada di gedung kelas musik." Donghae tersenyum tipis, ia menarik Yumi untuk berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengenaliku, apa mereka juga amnesia?" Yumi menolehkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada Donghae yang tampak santai.

"Tidak. Tapi ingatan mereka disegel. Yumi-ya, nanti sepulang sekolah saja kita membicarakan hal ini dikamarku. Sekarang kau harus cepat masuk ke kelasmu!" Donghae mengacak puncak kepala Yumi dengan gemas, langkahmereka terhenti saat sudah sampai di depan ruang kelas Yumi.

"Eum, ne oppa." Yumi cemberut, menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Donghae.

Donghae melenggang pergi setelah menepuk pelan pundak Yumi, memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yumi menatap daun pintu dihadapannya dengan ragu, setelah menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Yumi menyentuh daun pintu itu lalu mendorongnya.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka, seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh secara bersamaan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Yumi membelalakkan mata ketika antensinya menangkap tiga rupa siswa yang sedang bercanda di sebuah meja. 'Apalagi ini? I-indigo, Green, dan Purple satu kelas denganku?'

Salah satu dari tiga siswa itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, beranjak dari kursi lalu menghampirinya.  
"Yumi! Akhirnya kau masuk juga. Ayo duduk!" Siswa itu menarik Yumi yang mematung di tengah jalan, membawanya duduk di sebuah kursi kedua dari barisan depan yang terletak di samping kanan kelas.

"O-oh..." Terlalu terkejut melihat siswa yang mirip dengan Green menghampirinya. Yumi hanya menurut kemana dirinya diseret lalu diam karena posisi duduknya yang berada diantara dinding dan siswa itu.

"Aku sedih karena kau sakit cukup lama, mendengar bahwa kau amnesia semakin membuatku terpuruk. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya berkenalan lagi. Eumm, kenalkan namaku Taemin." Siswa itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah memeluk Yumi singkat.

"Eh? Taemin?" Yumi mengernyit mendengar sebuah nama yang menurutnya asing. 'Oh, Yumi tentu saja nama mereka berbeda. Ini di Bumi, bukan di Asterium.'

"Ne, aku sahabatmu Yumi-ya. Kkkkk" Taemin terkikik gemas melihat wajah bingung yang ditampakkan Yumi.

Taemin menunjuk dua siswa yang duduk bersisihan di meja sebelah kanan dari meja mereka. "Ah, itu Joongwon dan Myungsoo, mereka berdua juga sahabatmu. Lebih tepatnya kita adalah 4 serangkai yang bersahabat sejak bayi." Taemin menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Joongwon dan Myungsoo." Yumi mengulang nama kedua siswa itu, pikirannya tanpa sadar sibuk memasangkan nama manusia dan Rainbow Knight yang baru diketahuinya hari ini. 'Naeun (Yellow), Hyukjae (Orange), Taemin (Green), Jongwoon (Indigo), dan Myungsoo (Purple). Tinggal nama Blue yang belum ku ketahui.'

Taemin mendekat ke arah Yumi, membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan hati-hati. "Mereka belum berani menyapamu. Sepertinya mereka tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika kau mengalami amnesia."

Taemin menepuk pundak Yumi dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya sekali lagi. "Tak perlu khawatir. Nanti mereka juga mendekati kita, bersiaplah menerima banjir bandang."  
Tak lama kemudian seonsaengnim memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran. Serentak para murid yang tadinya berhamburan mulai menempati kursinya masing-masing.

Yumi menghela nafas, mencoba  
beradaptasi serta mengontrol emosinya, banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung dan kaget. Ia harus tetap tenang agar warna matanya yang kecoklatan tidak berubah menjadi merah. Setidaknya selama di sekolah ia harus mengendalikan diri.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua berakhir ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Yumi memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Taemin beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri di sisi meja belakang mereka untuk mempersilakan Yumi lewat.

Brug

Baru dua langkah Yumi keluar dari tempat duduknya, ia terkesiap saat mendapat pelukan mendadak dari dua siswa, tubuhnya nyaris terjengkang jika saja Taemin tidak memegangi punggungnya dari belakang.

Tersenyum canggung saat dua siswa yang ternyata Jongwoon dan Myungsoo menangis.  
"Hiks, hiks, hiks, Yumi-ya kau benar-benar amnesia. Hiks." Jongwoon menangis sesenggukan di bahu kanan Yumi.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, Yumi-ya kau harus segera sembuh dan mengingat kami." Kali ini Myungsoo yang mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yumi.

"Huahhh... hiks, hiks. Jangan lupakan kami." Haruskah Yumi ikut mendramatisir keadaan? Taemin bahkan sekarang ikut menangis di punggungnya.

Beberapa siswa menggelengkan kepala melihat Yumi yang tampak tenggelam dalam pelukan tiga namja sekaligus, sedangkan para siswi memandang penuh rasa iri pada Yumi karena bisa dipeluk oleh tiga namja tampan.

Yumi hanya pasrah, membiarkan jas sekolahnya basah oleh air mata.  
'Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada kalian Green, Indigo, dan Purple. Kalian melupakanku juga segala hal tentang Asterium, misi, bahkan identitas kalian.' Mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia baru bisa terbebas.

Nyatanya sikapnya sebagai Red yang suka memprotes tetaplah ada. Awalnya dengan ragu Yumi menjulurkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongwoon dan Myungsoo, berharap mereka segera menghentikan tangisan.

.

.

.

Empat serangkai tiba di kantin setelah melewatkan 10 menit waktu istirahat untuk mengadakan acara 'banjir bandang' yang dimaksud Taemin. Saat ini mereka berempat sudah duduk manis menikmati makanan.

"Cihhh... Sok tebar pesona!" Taemin berdecih serta mengatai sekelompok murid yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Dasar Triple murahan!" Kali ini Myungsoo yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Eo, mereka selalu mengajak kita bersaing." Jongwoon membeo, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Yumi-ya, lihat mereka bertiga!" Taemin menyenggol bahu Yumi, menyuruh agar gadis itu melihat ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

Yumi terkejut melihat kelompok siswa yang ditunjuk Taemin. "Mereka adalah saingan sekaligus musuh besar kita." Jongwoon ikut menunjuk kelompok murid itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Mu-musuh?" Yumi tergagap mendadak, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jongwoon.

"Ne, mereka musuh kita sejak elementary school." Myungsoo membenarkan.

"Yang paling jelek namanya Hyukjae, lalu yang membawa bola basket itu Seokjin, sedangkan yang sedang bermain handphone adalah Naeun." Penjelasan disertai kata hinaan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Taemin.

Yumi mengusap wajahnya kasar,'Aigoo, apalagi ini? Musuh? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' sepertinya tugas untuk menyatukan Rainbow Knigh yang terperangkap dalam memori manusia akan menjadi hal rumit, karena Yellow, Orange, dan Blue harus adalah rival mereka.

.

.

.

Yumi menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan Xi Yue tidak melihatnya memasuki kamar Donghae. Xi Yue pasti ikut menyerobot masuk dan hal itu pastinya membuat Yumi batal bercerita pada Donghae oppanya.

Cklek

"Oppa?" Yumi melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar setelah membuka pintu.

"Eo, masuklah!" Donghae mengerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Yumi untuk segera masuk.

Yumi melangkah mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. "Pangeran Aiden."

Donghae menggeleng mendengar panggilan itu, menarik Yumi agar ikut duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Panggil aku oppa saja, tak perlu memanggilku Pangeran jika kita hanya berdua tanpa keberadaan krystalier lain."

Yumi bergerak tidak nyaman. Baginya memanggil Pangeran Aiden dengan sebutan yang tidak seharusnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Tapi-"

"Aish kau ini! Jangan bertingkah seakan kita adalah orang asing."

"Baik oppa."

Donghae menatap Yumi, kedua matanya sudah berubah menjadi keemasan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Yumi melakukan hal yang serupa, warna matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala. "Tentang ingatan mereka oppa." Hatinya merasa bebas seolah tak merasakan beban apapun ketika warna matanya berubah.

Donghae mengangguk, memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Keenam Rainbow Knight mengalami pertukaran memori dengan manusia yang sebenarnya berada di posisi kita sekarang. Ingatan itu akan kembali jika kau atau aku berhasil menarik kesadaran mereka, mengingatkan mereka tentang misi yang sedang kalian jalankan."

"Maksud oppa?" Kening Yumi mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Pangeran Aiden.

"Kita bertukar Red, untuk sementara waktu manusia yang mirip dengan kita tersegel di dimensi Califoryst. Mereka tertidur di dimensi itu, menunggu hingga kita kembali ke Asterium." Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Tik

Lampu kamar mendadak mati, seberkas cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan Pangeran Aiden. Cahaya itu bergerak menjuntai seperti benang-benang yang bergerak bebas di udara, lama-kelamaan cahaya itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

Srass

Cahaya itu meledak menghasilkan sebuah visual serupa hologram manusia, tapi visual itu lebih indah karena dibuat dengan sihir cahaya.

Red bisa melihat sebuah tempat yang cukup indah dengan berbagai tumbuhan, hewan, dan beberapa rumah kayu yang berdiri kokoh. Aliran sungai jernih yang mengalir, sebuah visual yang tidak lain adalah dimensi Califoryst.

Dunia gaib yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan raga dan jiwa makhluk hidup. Dimensi yang seringkali digunakan para pewaris tahta untuk menyelamatkan diri dari peperangan, dimensi yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Tuhan.

Semua yang berada di Califoryst terjamin keamanannya karena aura dan jejak mereka akan sepenuhnya terhapus hingga tak terlacak. Donghae membiarkan Yumi menatap visual itu cukup lama hingga ia mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dan kau termasuk kedalam tahta tertinggi. Derajat kita berbeda dengan keenam Rainbow Knight yang lain, itulah sebabnya ingatan mereka tersegel sedangkan kita tidak. Pertama kalinya aku membuka mata adalah saat bus yang ditumpagi Donghae berhenti karena bus yang kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Kau ingat kalimat yang tertulis saat kelahiranmu kan?" Pangeran Aiden menatap Red.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya." Red mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari visual itu.

"Coba bunyikan!"

Sepasang mata Red bersinar ketika bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat takdir. "Garis takdir abu - abu untuk Putri yang akan terlahir di hitungan waktu sebanyak jumlah penjagaku. Saat sumber cahaya mulai terlelap dari bagian inti kekuasaan, maka air dan sengatan dari langit akan menjadi melodi indah untuk kegelapan. Cahaya utama yang lahir dengan perbedaan ikatan takdir harus ditukar dengan kehampaan, sementara pembuat perisai level satu adalah wali statusnya.  
Cahaya utama adalah pembuka portal titik balik waktu, para Rainbow Knight yang muncul lebih cepat karena kegelapan.  
Kesempurnaan rupa dan kekuatan yang terpendam, menjadikannya wadah spesial untuk sebongkah keabadian dari Sang Pencipta alam semesta yang Agung.  
Disaat yang sama dengan perubahan insting adalah waktu bagi kedua perbedaan bertemu diatas planet paling terang.  
Sebelum itu, pengasingan disertai perjuangan harus dilakukan setelah penghapusan masa lalu untuk enam yang terbawah, persaingan dalam satu keturunan sementara yang akan menentukan kepekaan kegelapan. Mati adalah kabar yang nyata sebelum penyematan batu takdir untuk Sang Putri, hingga penukaran jiwa yang diberikan pada Sang Pencipta." Cahaya mata itu meredup bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat takdir.

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik." Donghae tersenyum, merasa puas karena Yumi mengingatnya dengan baik tanpa satupun kata yang tertinggal dan tertukar.

"Tentu saja, Destiner Robert menyuruh kami menghafalnya hanya dengan lima kali membaca." Yumi mengangguk, kali ini ia menatap wajah Donghae.

"Perhatikan penjelasanku! Pengasingan disertai perjuangan harus dilakukan = pengasingan kita ke Bumi untuk menjalankan misi, setelah penghapusan masa lalu untuk enam yang terbawah = keenam Rainbow Knight kecuali kau Red." Donghae menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah visual tadi, membuat tulisan dengan aksara mibel sembari menjabarkan kalimat takdir.

"Bagaimana oppa bisa mengartikannya? Hanya ketiga Destiner yang memahami arti sebenarnya dari setiap tulisan takdir." Red mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit kesal dengan kalimat takdir yang tertulis.

"Karena aku adalah pewaris tahta yang sah setelah daddyku 'Raja Denis' berhenti memimpin Asterium saat usianya menginjak 100 tahun." Donghae kembali menatap Yumi, mengusap puncak kepalanya. 'Juga karena aku bisa melihat masa depan.' Suara itu hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Yumi mengangguk, mempercayai begitu saja perkataan Pangeran Aiden.

"Eum, lalu tentang Raja Marcus. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tau apakah dia juga memiliki sosok manusia yang serupa dengannya. Jika itu benar, maka kita harus waspada mengingat saat kedatangannya ke Asterium, semua krystalier sedang memakai topeng begitupun dengannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang menetahui rupanya, begitupun dengannya yang tak mengetahui rupa kita. Hanya dengan merasakan aura, dia maupun kita bisa mengetahui posisi masing-masing.  
Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, membuat visual beserta aksara mibel tadi menghilang digantikan oleh cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Yumi mengangguk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dasboar ranjang dan menghela nafas. "Aku bingung oppa. Ternyata Orange, Yellow, dan Blue adalah saingan kami (aku, Green, Indigo, dan Purple). Bagaimana aku bisa mempersatukan mereka? jika ternyata di Bumi sosok manusia dari kami berenam adalah musuh yang saling bersaing dari kecil."

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa Donghae pecah begitu saja.

"Oppa, kenapa malah tertawa?" Yumi merengut, menyesal karena telah bercerita dan menjadi bahan tertawa.

"Aigoo... Kau lucu sekali Red." Donghae mengacak rambut Yumi dengan gemas.

"Aishhh." Yumi hanya mendesis membiarkan Donghae mengacak rambutnya, ia tidak berani menepis tangan Pangeran Asterium itu.

"Kau pasti bisa mempersatukan mereka. Kau kan jenius, jadi hal ini bukanlah masalah besar yang perlu ditakutkan." Donghae berhenti mengacak rambut Yumi.

"Eum, mungkin oppa benar."

Kedua matanya melebar mendengar kalimat keraguan yang diucapkan Yumi. "Mungkin? Kau meragukanku? Para pewaris tahta Asterium tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong Red. Jika kami berbohong, maka kekuatan kami akan melemah selama beberapa hari." Tepat saat Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya, sebuah suara muncul.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Donghae oppa, Yumi eonni. Waktunya makan malam." Xi Yue berteriak dari balik pintu setelah mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ne, Xi Yue! Kami akan turun sebentar lagi." Yumi balas berteriak, menjulurkan kakinya lalu mulai berjalan mendekati pintu diikuti Donghae.

"Rubah warna matamu Yumi-ya. Kau ingin membuat mereka berteriak karena melihat matamu yang berubah jadi merah tanpa softlens. Hahahaha." Yumi menghentikan langkahnya, menatap jengkel Donghae yang puas menggodanya.

'Astaga, aku tak menyangka jika Pangeran Aiden Derstonift adalah krystalier yang suka mengerjai.'

.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai, kini semuanya sedang bersantai di home theater sambil menonton film frozen. Xi Yue dan Yumi duduk di atas kasur udara, sedangkan Donghae dan Xi Luhan duduk di atas karpet tebal, lalu Liu Wei sendirian tengkurap di atas sofa.

Sebenarnya hanya Xi Yue yang menonton karena ia adalah pemenang saat mereka berlima melakukan hompimpa untuk menentukan film. Yumi juga terlihat menikmati film frozen karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat animasi kartun.

Xi Luhan dan Donghae memilih bermain catur karena mereka tidak menyukai animasi, sedangkan Liu Wei memainkan ponselnya karena ia lebih menyukai film horor.

"Appa dan umma ada tugas keluar kota selama 3 bulan, tidak masalahkan jika kalian bertiga sendirian dirumah?" Xi Luhan berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada bidak catur yang dimainkannya.

Tiba-tiba Liu Wei bangkit dari sofa, ikut bergabung duduk di atas kasur udara bersama Xi Yue dan Yumi. "Ah, apa kalian ingat dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun oppa yang putra kedua dari Choi ahjussi CEO Hyundai Group itukan?" Xi Yue mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Yumi yang memilih tetap fokus melihat film.

"Ne, Xi Yue."

"Kyuhyun akan tinggal disini bersama kita." Kali ini Xi Luhan yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Xi appa dan Liu eomma ingin mengasuh anak lagi?" Donghae mengerutkan alis, tidak paham dengan kata 'tinggal' yang dimaksud.

"Aniya Donghae-ya. Kyuhyun tinggal disini karena orangtuanya harus menetap selama beberapa tahun di Amerika, nah berhubung appa kalian ini adalah sahabat lamanya. Tuan Choi memutuskan menitipkan Kyuhyun pada kita hingga tugas mereka selesai. Kabarnya Kyuhyun akan datang minggu depan, saat ini tuan Choi masih mengurus kepindahannya ke Seoul senior high."

"Wow, ini kabar menakjubkan! Kyuhyun siswa dengan nilai terbaik se Korea Selatan rela pindah dari Korea International school ke SSH." Xi Yue berseru riang serta menciptakan berbagai gerakan aneh dengan tangannya, membuat Yumi mulai menyimak percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Xi Yue, bisakah kau hentikan sikap hebohmu itu? Tahun ini usiamu akan menginjak 17 tahun, jadi bersikaplah lebih dewasa!" Xi Luhan menatap jengah, merasa gagal mendidik putrinya yang satu itu agar menjadi anggun seperti Inhae.

"Oia ngomong-ngomong soal usia. Bisakah ulang tahunku digabung dengan Yumi eonni? Ayolah appa, itu pasti sangat meriah." Kebiasaan Xi Yue memutar topik pembicaraan saat ia mulai disudutkan.

Yumi dan Donghae memilih mengendap keluar dari home theater, mereka tidak ingin terlibat dalam celotehan cerewet Xi Yue yang pastinya akan berlangsung lama.

Xi Yue berceloteh panjang lebar, dari keinginannya untuk mengadakan pesta meriah seperti Putri Elsa dan Putri Anna di kerajaan Arendelle. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar karena rumah mereka sudah memiliki desain Renaissance.

Tapi masalahnya keinginan Xi Yue untuk mengundang semua murid di SSH adalah metode praktis yang bisa membuat orangtuanya bangkrut.

"Hah, anak ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." Xi Luhan hanya mampu menggerutu sembari mendengarkan celotehan Xi Yue yang lebih mirip dongeng pengantar tidur. Liu Wei memilih menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengganti kaset DVD Frozen dengan film horor.

.

.

.

Yumi sedang menata bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pergi ke lapangan indor mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Yumi!" Yumi menolehkan kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongwoon-ah, waeyo?" Ia menutup tas lalu menarik Jongwoon keluar.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?" Jongwoon tampak gelisah, atensinya seolah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban.

Yumi membuat ekspresi berpikir, "Sepertinya ada, memangnya kenapa?" Ia penasaran juga. Dari keenam temannya sesama Rainbow Knight, hanya Indigo yang pikirannya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kami bertiga ingin mampir ke rumahmu, bolehkan?"

Yumi tersenyum. 'Ini kesempatan bagus, aku bisa sekaligus mencoba menarik memori mereka tentang Asterium.'  
Mengangguk kecil menyetujui.  
"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kau semobil dengan kami. Kebetulan Donghae hyung dan Xi Yue adikmu ada jadwal ekschool. Barusan aku melihat infonya di papan mading. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada Donghae hyung agar kau pulang bersama kami." Oh, Yumi lupa jika Jongwoon selalu punya cara tersendiri agar ia tak bisa membantah dan menyetujui apapun yang diajukan. Dengan gesitnya memastikan segala aspek terlebih dulu sebelum bertanya. Sungguh tipikal kesatria yang penuh pemikiran.

.

.

.

Empat serangkai sudah tiba di kediaman tuan Xi setelah melakukan perjalanan pulang penuh gurauan di dalam mobil milik Myungsoo. Mereka sudah rapi dengan baju masing-masing yang dibawa, aroma wangi menguar dari tubuh mereka karena numpang mandi di toilet lantai satu juga di toilet kamar Donghae.

Setidaknya mereka bertiga tidak memasuki toilet di kamar Yumi mengingat gadis itu memakai interior serba merah muda untuk toiletnya. Mereka bahkan sudah merasa mual hanya dengan membayangkannya, gelar namja tulen bisa dicopot jika mereka masuk ke sana.

Yumi sedang berada di dapur mengambil minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk ketiga temannya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam kamar. Mulai dari Taemin yang mengacak-acak koleksi boneka, Myungsoo yang sibuk mengeluarkan semua novel dari lemari, dan Jongwoon yang merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sambil bermain PSP milik Yumi.

Cklek

Yumi hanya menghela nafas melihat Taemin dan Myungsoo yang membuat kamarnya tampak berantakan. Kebiasaan keduanya ternyata tetap sama meskipun ingatan mereka sebagai Rainbow Knight masih tersegel.

Myungsoo mengacungkan sebuah buku bersampul kecoklatan yang tampak tua. "Ini buku apa Yumi?"

"Itu buku dongeng, seperti mitologi Yunani." Yumi meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja yang sudah tersedia di atas karpet lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Taemin mendekati Myungsoo, melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat judul buku. "As-te-ri-um?" Ejanya dengan pelan.

Yumi tersenyum, ternyata strateginya berhasil. "Eoh, kalian ingin membacanya?"

Taemin mengangguk antusias, Jongwoon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, cukup penasaran dengan hal yang dibicarakan. "Hehe, bolehkah?"

Yumi mengangguk, ikut duduk di atas karpet bersama Myungsoo dan Taemin. "Tentu."

Taemin merebut buku itu dari genggaman Myungsoo, membolak-balikkan posisi untuk mengamati sampulnya. "Kenapa aku merasa sedikit aneh?" Keningnya berkerut seolah berpikir keras.

"Waeyo Taemin-ah?" Myungsoo bertanya.

"Sepertinya nama Asterium sangat familiar bagiku." Jawaban ragu dari Taemin membuat Yumi senang.

"Asterium adalah bagian dari legenda kuno tentang sebuah planet yang tersembunyi di galaxi Grameral." Yumi mengambil segelas jus, meminumnya hingga tandas setelah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal planet itu Yumi-ya." Jongwoon takjub melihat kelancaran kalimat Yumi.

Yumi tertawa. "Haha, jadi mau ku ceritakan?"

"Ah... Jika kau membaca dongeng. Aku bisa tertidur Yumi-ya." Taemin menggerutu, menyesali kebiasaannya yang mudah tertidur.

"Kalian boleh menginap. Ayo kita turun, aku akan memasak makan malam. Nanti lebih baik berbaring di atas karpet tebal yang ada di home theater." Yumi tersenyum maklum.

"Wah, ayo... Sudah lama kita tidak menginap dan tidur bersama di home theater."

Myungsoo tampak ragu. "Yumi, kau baru sembuh kan. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika tidur di bawah?"

Yumi menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum diperbolehkan tidur di bawah, aku akan tidur di sofa dengan Xi Yue. Biar Donghae oppa yang tidur di karpet dengan kalian atau kalian bisa menggunakan kasur udara. Dua jam lagi mereka pulang."

"Ah, itu ide bagus." Myungsoo mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga mengambil ponsel masing-masing, mengetik sebuah pesan untuk mengabari orangtua bahwa malam ini mereka memutuskan menginap di kediaman keluarga Xi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana sekolah tampak ramai. Empat serangkai sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, mereka memutuskan berangkat bersama dari rumah Yumi. Menyuruh maid masing-masing untuk mengantarkan baju seragam serta buku pelajaran hari ini di pagi buta.

Para murid berkerumun di depan mading, mereka melihat artikel-artikel baru yang biasanya memang diganti pada hari Rabu. Tapi anehnya minggu ini terlalu ramai daripada biasanya, mungkinkah artikel yang dipasang terlalu bombastis?.

"Minggir! Empat serangkai mau lewat." Taemin menggeser beberapa murid, melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat artikel-artikel yang dipasang.

"Ige mwoya?" Taemin menunjuk salah satu artikel dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. Myungsoo yang sudah berdiri di samping Taemin langsung mencabut artikel itu dari mading, membawanya pada Jongwoon dan Yumi yang diam di belakang kerumunan.

"Ini undangan pertarungan." Jongwoon meraih selebaran yang dijulurkan oleh Myungsoo. Membaca singkat beberapa kata yang terlihat paling mencolok.

"Ini berlebihan." Jongwoon memberikan selebaran artikel itu pada Yumi.

To be continue

Segala pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Saya sudah membongkar satu-persatu kalimat yang ada di Destiny book dengan baik hati. Hehehe 


	9. Chapter 9

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Status  
Sebuah kejelasan tentang posisi  
Sebuah kepastian tentang garis keturunan  
Sebuah penentu dari kebahagiaan  
Juga sebuah kunci dari penghormatan

Status  
Entah kenapa itu terasa penting  
Sangat penting hingga membutakan hati  
Terlalu penting hingga menyisihkan jati diri

.

.

.

Yumi menerima selebaran itu, mulutnya sesekali mendesis saat membaca beberapa kata yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia sekarang lebih sering menonaktifkan kemampuan membaca pikirannya saat ada di sekolah, tempat umum sangatlah berisik dan membuatnya pusing karena mendengar berbagai percakapan yang tercampur.

Taemin menarik ketiganya untuk melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang kelas mereka, membicarakan perihal artikel itu.

Empat serangkai saling bertatapan, mereka menggunakan meja Yumi untuk rapat mendadak. Artikel yang tadi mereka bawa sudah diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja.  
"Artikel ini sudah mencantumkan grup kita dan grup mereka. Aigoo, bagaimanapun seonsaengnim seharusnya menanyakan persetujuan kita lebih dulu." Taemin mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi karena ketidak tahuannya mengenai isi artikel itu, padahal dia termasuk dalam anggota inti klub mading dan buletin sekolah.

"Mereka tidak merasa takut, padahal dari dulu mereka selalu kalah." Jongwoon berkata dengan santai, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ini berbeda, mereka bertiga menantang kita untuk berduel di pertandingan antar kelas, memilih ekschool wushu, taekwondo, dan olahraga." Myungsoo mengamati artikel itu sekali lagi.

"Waktu pelaksanaannya adalah bulan depan, tepat setelah ulangan semester dilaksanakan." Kali ini Myungsoo menunjuk tanggal dan waktu yang tertera di bagian samping kiri artikel.

"Yumi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongwoon bertanya sedangkan Myungsoo dan Taemin menopang dagu, menanti tanggapan seperti apa yang akan diberikan ketua grup mereka.

"Aku terserah saja. Tapi jika mereka mengibarkan bendera perang, tak ada salahnya kita menyambutnya kan?" Bahu itu mengendik, berusaha terlihat acuh dan bersikap sesantai mungkin. 'Ini kesempatan yang cukup bagus untuk menyatukan mereka berenam.' Suara hati itu adalah bentuk lain dari pemikirannya.

Taemin mengangguk, menarik artikel itu dari atas meja. "Baiklah, aku akan membagikan formulirnya nanti setelah mencatat dibagian mana kita bertanding."

Sreet

"Biar aku saja, kau sangat payah dalam hal strategi Taemin." Yumi merebut artikel itu, melipatnya lalu mengantongi artikel itu ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Sebagai kapten dari para kesatria, hanya dirinya yang lebih mengenali kemampuan Rainbow Knight. Walaupun saat ini mereka berenam berada dalam ingatan manusia, tapi fisik dan kemampuan mereka tetaplah seperti krystalier.

.

.

.

Seorang siswi yang tidak lain adalah leader dari empat serangkai sedang mengisi formulir pertandingan yang akan mereka ikuti. Setelah menyelidiki, ternyata kepala sekolah adalah orang yang menuliskan nama mereka sesuai rekomendasi dari Seokjin selaku ketua OSIS. Disisi lain Yumi juga mendapati pikiran kepala sekolah yang ternyata sangat tertarik mengenai konflik antara grupnya dan grup Seokjin. Aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Ia mengatur pembagian jenis lomba sesuai kemampuan masing-masing. Tapi ditengah aktifitasnya yang sedang serius mengisi bagian formulirnya tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo merebut kertas itu.

"Xi Yumi? Bukannya margamu adalah Park?" Myungsoo terlihat bingung, memastikan jika ia tidak salah dalam membaca tulisan yang lebih mirip mie kriting itu.

"Margaku dari dulu memang Xi." Dengan kesal Yumi merampas kertas itu dari Myungsoo. Melanjutkan kegiatannya mengisi formulir pertandingan.

Hap

"Yakkk!" Pekikan nyaring itu refleks meluncur dari Yumi saat bulpoinnya diambil oleh Myungsoo.

Dengan cepat Myungsoo menghindar lalu berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di sudut kiri kelas bagian paling belakang.

Dahi itu mengernyit saat melihat Myungsoo berbicara dengan siswa teman sekelas mereka. Memutuskan untuk tetap duduk dan menajamkan pendengarannya, ia bukanlah tipikal gadis yang akan mencecar dengan ocehan tapi lebih suka diam dan mengamati.

"Ryewook, apa kau membawa buku profil murid?"

"Ne, kau ingin pinjam ya?"

"Eo, aku bawa dulu ne."

Yumi semakin bingung, 'Untuk apa Myungsoo meminjam buku profil murid?' Pertanyaan itu terasa berputar dalam benaknya.

Takk

Suara buku yang diletakkan dengam sedikit kasar di atas meja, Myungsoo membuka cepat halaman demi halaman yang ada, mencari sebuah profil yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada sang leader.  
Buku profil murid memiliki sampul transparan dan isinya yang tebal membuat Yumi semakin bingung, pikiran Myungsoo sangat acak sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

"Yumi-ya, disini profilmu bermarga Park bukan Xi." Dengan sedikit berlebihan Myungsoo menunjuk sebuah profil murid milik Yumi.

Tertegun, Yumi mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya. Profil itu memang miliknya, ada sebuah foto beserta keterangan identitas singkat. "Tapi Xi appa adalah ayahku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memakai marganya?"

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya dengan respon Yumi yang menurutnya sangat tidak terduga, leadernya hanya diam dan membisu. "Aigoo, separah itukah amnesiamu? Sejak bayi kau itu anak asuh paman Xi dan bibi Liu." Setahunya Yumi hanya mengalami amnesia singkat karena trauma kecelakaan, lalu kenapa hingga saat ini ia masih belum faham.

"Mwo?" Mata itu terbelalak, tanpa sadar memekik agak keras. Ingatannya memang hanya sebatas Rainbow Knight, memory Yumi sama sekali tidak membekas, berbeda dengan Rainbow Knight lain yang terperangkap dalam memory manusia.

Myungsoo menarik nafas dalam, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi milik Taemin agar bisa duduk didekat Yumi. "Ne Yumi-ya kau adalah anak asuh, kau tidak pernah menceritakan orangtua kandungmu pada kami karena mereka jarang mengunjungimu. Kau berjanji akan mengenalkan mereka pada kami saat acara ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 nanti. Tapi sekarang kau malah amnesia."

Pandangan Yumi kembali menatap profil miliknya dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya sibuk memproses dan mengurai setiap kata yang diucapkan Myungsoo.  
'Jika Yumi sebagai manusia di Bumi bukanlah anak kandung Xi appa, lalu bagaimana denganku sebagai Red di Asterium? Apakah aku juga anak asuh? Tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Di Asterium tidak ada sosok bernama Xi Yue sebagai putri daddy dan mommy. Aku adalah satu-satunya putri mereka. Ya, aku adalah putri dari Master Xi dan Master Liu.' Yumi mencoba memantapkan hatinya, mengusir hipotesa buruk yang sempat dipikirkannya.

Myungsoo hanya mampu menopang dagu, melihat setiap perubahan raut wajah itu. Semalam Myungsoo mendapatkan sebuah mimpi aneh, ia melihat Yumi mengenakan baju zirah dan membawa sebilah pedang. Entah kenapa mimpi itu membekas dalam ingatannya seolah itu sangat nyata.

.

.

.

Seirang gadis remaja sedang membaca buku di atas kursi taman halaman belakang rumah, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang begitu menyegarkan. Menghirup udara segar musim semi yang menyegarkan dan menghangatkan.

"Yumi-ya kau sedang apa?" Liu Wei mendudukkan diri disamping putrinya, mencoba melongokkan kepala untuk melihat isi buku yang dibaca Yumi.

"Membaca buku, minggu depan ada ulangan." Menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"Ah, kau memang putriku yang jenius!" Senyum getir itu terpantri saat mendengar kata 'putriku' yang diucapkan Liu Wei.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Yumi di dunia manusia harus menjadi anak asuh?' Suara hati itu hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati ketika pikiran liar itu kembali mengusiknya. Meskipun ia bukanlah Yumi yang asli, tetap saja rasa sakit hati itu menusuk tajam.

Liu Wei mengusap kepala putrinya dengan penuh kelembutan, tingkah laku Yumi yang sangat berbeda membuatnya khawatir. "Waeyo Yumi-ya?, kau tampak murung."

Yumi menutup bukunya, beralih memandang eommanya. "Hanya merindukan Park daddy dan mommy." Ia berbicara asal hanya untuk melihat respon eomma-nya meski bayangan wajah yang dimaksud tak diketahuinya.

Sekejap Yumi bisa melihat raut wajah Liu Wei yang berubah menjadi sendu.  
"A-apa perlu eomma telfon mereka Yumi-ya?" Wanita itu memunculkan senyum paksa yang menumbuhkan rasa penyesalan di hati Yumi. Tak seharusnya ia melontarkan kalimat itu dan melukai perasaan eomma-nya.

Yumi menggeleng, "Aniya, aku hanya rindu. Tapi bukankah disini sudah ada Xi appa dan Liu eomma yang menyayangi dan merawatku dari bayi." Tersenyum tulus.

Liu Wei merasa terharu, merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. "Yumi-ya, walaupun eomma bukanlah ibu kandungmu. Eomma akan tetap menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri." Mengecup puncak kepala dan menakupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Yumi.

Liu Wei mengerutkan kening saat merasakan keganjilan lain pada tubuh Yumi, telapak tangannya terasa panas. "Aigoo, kenapa badanmu panas sekali Yumi-ya?" Liu Wei meletakkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu badan itu.

Yumi memandang sendu, sorot matanya tampak lelah seolah memendam beban berat. "Eomma, aku lelah." Wajah pucatnya semakin tampak jelas. Hingga mata itu terkatup rapat dengan nafas lemah yang berhembus.

Brugg

"YUMI!"

Tubuh itu ambruk, Liu Wei menarik tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh, mendekapnya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan.

"Yumi-ya ireona. Aigoo, kenapa suhu tubuhnya semakin panas?" Liu Wei panik, tubuh Yumi semakin panas ditambah keringat yang mengucur deras membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"DONGHAE! LUHAN! YUMI PINGSAN!" Liu Wei berteriak sekeras mungkin, menepuk pipi Yumi berulang kali berharap putrinya terbangun.

Luhan dan Donghae datang dengan raut panik mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Aku tidak tau, ia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mengatakan bahwa ia lelah." Liu Wei menggeleng, kali ini air matanya sudah mengalir.

Donghae menyentuh pipi Yumi, matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Yumi pingsan. "Eomma, berikan Yumi padaku! Biar aku yang membawanya." Ini darurat dan ia harus melakukan tindakan sesegera mungkin.

Liu Wei melepaskan rengkuhannya, membiarkan Donghae menggendong Yumi ke dalam rumah.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Yumi di atas ranjang. Tak lama kemudian appa dan eommanya datang sambil membawa termometer.

"Suhu tubuhnya 39 derajat. Apa kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?" Sepasang netra Liu Wei menatap termometer yang diberikan suaminya, tangannya bergetar melihat angka yang tertulis disana.

"Andwae Xi appa." Donghae menggeleng, tidak menyetujui saran Luhan.

"Donghae-ya, Yumi butuh perawatan yang lebih intensif."

Menggeleng sekali lagi. "Jika dalam 5 jam suhu tubuhnya tetap panas, appa dan eomma boleh membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Ia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat suhu tubuh itu kembali normal, Yumi sakit karena sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan kekuatannya.

Luhan meraih handphonenya yang bergetar, membaca beberapa pesan singkat yang dikirim sekretarisnya, beralih menatap Liu Wei yang mengangguk.  
"Donghae-ya, appa dan eomma harus ke kantor. Tidak masalahkan jika kau menjaga Yumi sendiri?" Sebenarnya ia merasa enggan meninggalkan putrinya yang sedang sakit. Tapi keadaan di kantor juga sangat penting.

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk, memberikan senyuman tipis jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah memastikan orangtuanya pergi. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, duduk di tepi untuk memeriksa keadaan Yumi sekali lagi.

Kedua matanya berubah menjadi keemasan, meraih tangan kanan yang tergeletak dan meniup punggung tangan itu. "Red, bangunlah! Ini aku Pangeran Aiden." Cahaya merah redup berpendar di atas punggung tangan itu, simbol naga yang semula tidak ada mulai menampakkan diri sedikit demi sedikit.

Kedua mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kornea berwarna merah terang. Pangeran Aiden terkejut saat melihat tatapan kosong dari Red, menandakan jika jiwa cahaya utama itu sedang bermasalah.  
"Kendalikan dirimu Red! Apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hilangkan itu!" Aiden mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap dahi Red yang bercucuran keringat.

"Arrgh.." Rintihan itu terdengar saat Pangeran Aiden mulai memunculkan cahaya keemasan dari jemarinya, membuat cahaya itu terserap ke dalam kulit Red.

"Red, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kendalikan elemen apimu Red!" Pangeran Aiden merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, kedua matanya mulai berkabut, tak kuasa melihat Red yang menggerang kesakitan dengan mata terbuka dan pandangan kosongnya.

"Arrgh.." Red menggerang lagi, suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat.

"Red, kumohon... Dengarkan suaraku!" Pangeran Aiden semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kali ini cahaya keemasan juga keluar dari tangan kirinya.

"Arrgh.."

Pangeran Aiden mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Red, mengamati ukiran simbol yang sudah terbentuk hampir setengahnya.

"Red, jangan membuatku terpaksa menggunakan blood healing!" Masih terus berusaha mengendalikan elemen api milik Red dari alam bawah sadarnya. Untunglah sebagai ketururan kerajaan dirinya menguasai keempat elemen inti.

"Arrggh." Gerangan itu semakin lama terdengar makin memilukan. Suhu tubuh Red saat ini mungkin mencapai lebih dari 50 derajat, hal itu semakin membuat Pangeran Aiden bimbang.

Dengan berat hati Pangeran Aiden akhirnya memilih untuk mengucapkan sebuah mantra, membuat Red tak lagi menggerang. "Mianhae Red! Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Bertahanlah hingga simbolmu muncul sepenuhnya. Jika kau tetap seperti ini maka tak ada cara lain kecuali melakukan blood healing."

Pangeran Aiden memutuskan untuk membacakan mantra penyegel jiwa, memblokir segala pikiran dan kekuatan milik Red, setidaknya hingga simbol naga itu sudah terukir sempurna.

Satu hal yang diketahuinya jika Red tengah meragukan posisinya dan itu membuat elemen serta seluruh pengendaliannya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Pangeran Aiden berpikir jika ia perlu mencari tahu penyebab Red meragukan posisinya. Setelah Red sadarkan diri, ia akan mencoba menggunakan time controler untuk masuk ke dalam masa lalu.

"Red, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap bertahan dan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya!" Setetes air mata jatuh. Pangeran Aiden merebahkan tubuh Red kembali ke atas ranjang, membenahi letak selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Membiarkan sepasang mata Red tetap terbuka hingga simbol naga muncul sepenuhnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Menyandarkan punggung dan beralih menatap Red, menunggu hingga simbol itu terbentuk sempurna dalam diam.

.

.

.

Menguap, ia masih mengantuk karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Donghae mengunci jiwa serta memblokir kekuatannya, menjadikan tubuhnya merasa lemas dan gelisah setelah ia sadarkan diri.

Pangeran Asterium itu bilang jika ia hampir saja membakar diri sendiri karena elemen apinya tak terkendali.  
Parahnya, simbol naga miliknya muncul dan tidak bisa dihilangkan. Pertanda tak langsung jika saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau balau layaknya kapal pecah.

Mulai pagi tadi ia harus memakai sarung tangan hanya untuk menutupi simbol itu, bersyukur ternyata di lemari pakaian milik Yumi ada beberapa sarung tangan. Memilih menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak memiliki penutup jari, biarlah ia dianggap sok keren yang penting simbolnya tertutupi.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan ketiga temannya. Taemin duduk disampingnya, meletakkan beberapa cemilan titipan Yumi ke atas meja begitu saja. Myungsoo dan Jongwoon memilih duduk di atas meja milik Yumi dan Taemin, toh meja itu dijamin sangat kokoh.

"Yumi-ya, kau tau. Kyuhyun yang terkenal itu pindah ke SSH hari ini dan parahnya dia bergabung dengan grup Hyukjae, Naeun, dan Seokjin. Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari kepala sekolah ketika beliau mengumpulkan formulir pertandingan." Yang mendengar informasi hanya mengangguk, kemarin malam appa dan eommanya sudah memberitahukannya agar semobil dengan Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah.

Kedua orangtuanya berangkat tadi pagi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis mereka yang berlangsung sekitar tiga bulan.

Kata mereka, Kyuhyun langsung menuju SSH dan membawa segala perlengkapannya di mobil, alasannya Kyuhyun tidak sempat pergi ke rumah kemarin malam. Nah, berhubung hanya Yumi yang pulang awal, kedua orangtuanya menyuruh Kyuhyun membawa Yumi ikut serta saat pulang.

Disamping itu nalarnya sibuk menerka seberapa hebat sosok Kyuhyun itu hingga membuat Taemin begitu heboh. "Lalu?" Apasih yang hebat dari manusia bernam Kyu itu? Eksistensinya sebagai siswi populer tentu tidak akan bergeser karena Kyuhyun itu namja.

Taemin mengacak rambutnya, merasa jengkel dengan respon leadernya yang kelewat santai. "Aissh, tentu saja ini petaka! Bayangkan saja, Kyuhyun yang jenius dan tak terkalahkan itu bergabung dengan Triple murahan." Mulutnya bersungut-sungut, mengambarkan seberapa kesal dirinya.

Yumi tersenyum, menggeser camilannya lebih dekat lalu memilih cemilan mana yang akan dimakannya terlebih dulu. "Justru ini menarik. Bukankah sejak dulu kita terkenal sebagai empat serangkai yang tidak bisa dikalahkan, jadi ketika mereka mendapatkan anggota baru, itu akan semakin menantang. Banyak yang penasaran tentang siapa yang akan lebih unggul." Tangannya membuka snack kripik rumput laut, menyuapkan beberapa makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Myungsoo mengangguk, tangannya terulur ikut mengambil sejumput kripik rumput laut milik Yumi. "Yumi benar." Menyuap camilan itu dengan pelan.

Jongwoon ikut menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sejumput camilan seperti yang dilakukan Myungsoo. "Yumi-ya, memangnya apa taruhan yang kau minta dari mereka jika kita menang?"

Yumi mencebikkan bibirnya, nyatanya perilaku Myungsoo tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja ikut menikmati makanannya. "Aku mengajukan 4 permintaan tak terbantahkan. Masing-masing dari kita berempat mendapatkan satu permintaan."

"Woah, itu luar biasa." Taemin berseru, matanya berbinar senang. Ia hanya diam tak berminat menanggapi, merasa kesal karena Myungsoo dan Jongwoon malah semakin sering menjumput camilannya, mereka memang tak peka jika ia benci berbagi makanan. Haruskah ia menimpuk mereka saat ini tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena mendadak moodnya menurun drastis.

20 menit kemudian waktu istirahat pertama berakhir, Im seonsaengnim memasuki kelas bersama dengan seorang siswa yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar dari beberapa murid di kelas.

Sementara itu Taemin sibuk menyenggol lengan Yumi, menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera terbangun dari tidur colongannya. Leader empat serangkai tertidur sangat pulas, wajahnya tampak damai seperti bayi yang sedang bermimpi bertemu guardian angelnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Im seonsaengnim duduk ditempatnya, menyuruh murid itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun imnida."

Nama itu berhasil menarik kesadaran Yumi yang terlelap, ia langsung terperanjat mendengar suara bass dari siswa baru itu. Punggunya menjadi tegak menempel di sandaran kursi dengan mata membulat dan mulut mengatup rapat. Menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan horor, seolah ia adalah hal yang perlu dihindari. Taemin yang melihatnya, mengerutkan kening karena heran melihat sikap Yumi yang kelewat ajaib.

'Sial, kenapa eomma tidak memberitahukan jika Kyuhyun masuk di kelasku. Kukira dari perkataan Taemin ia masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama dengan Seokjin.' Menggerutu dalam hati, mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajahnya berharap jika Kyuhyun tak mengenalinya.

Tapi harapan itu hanyalah sebuah pengandaian yang tak terkabul, faktanya Kyuhyun sudah memperhatikan Yumi sejak gadis itu bangun dari tidur.

"Baik Kyuhyun-si, karena kau adalah siswa pindahan pertama yang berhasil mengerjakan test dengan nilai sempurna. Kami memberikan kebebasan untukmu memilih, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu!" Penjelasan itu membuat sebagian murid berdecak kagum.

"Kamsahamnida saem. Saya memilih duduk semeja dengan Yumi."

"MWOYA?" Bisa dipastikan suara teriakan itu adalah koar dari Myungsoo, Taemin, dan Jongwoon. Para murid yang lain tak kalah terkejut mendengar pilihan Kyuhyun.

"Taemin, kau sebangku dengan Minho. Biarkan Kyuhyun-si semeja dengan Yumi." Im seonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di meja milik Minho yang berada di belakang meja Myungsoo dan Jongwoon.

Yumi menepuk keningnya, 'Bersiap menerima ratusan haters. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ratusan fansmu Yumi.' Kalimat itu langsung memenuhi otaknya yang baru saja mengalami restart setelah tidur.

Meskipun ia termasuk kedalam jajaran siswi populer di Seoul, tapi Kyuhyun termasuk kedalam list siswa populer se-Korea Selatan. Jadi bisa dipastikan setelah ini reputasinya akan terombang-ambing seperti ombak laut yang pasang surut.

"Mianhae, tapi aku sudah semeja dengan Taemin sejak pertama kali masuk SSH." Yumi berdiri dari kursinya, mencoba menolak secara halus. Setidaknya ia berusaha daripada tidak sama sekali, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan suara hatinya yang menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Yumi-ya. Eomma yang menyuruh kita duduk semeja." Diluar perkiraan Kyuhyun menjawab sanggahan itu apa adanya. Semakin membuat kasak-kusuk para murid terdengar jelas.

"Ada hubungan apa Kyuhyun dengan Yumi?"

"Apakah mereka berdua bersaudara? Tapi bagaimanapun itu mustahil. Satu saudara sekelas, yang benar saja."

"Eomma? Kita? Kenapa kata itu begitu aneh?"

Yumi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, tak habis pikir tentang sikap Kyuhyun. 'Aigoo, eomma sungguh ingin membuatku memiliki haters.' Hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, mencoba menerima konsekuensi yang akan di dapatkannya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati meja, menatap Taemin yang mengemasi barangnya dengan keengganan yang sangat kentara. Meninggalkan meja itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi yang tersedia di meja Minho.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Taemin yang mulai sekarang menjadi tempat duduknya, sedangkan Yumi lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya, berusaha terlihat sibuk karena enggan menyapa siswa baru yang sudah mengusiknya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yumi. "Yumi-ya, kenapa kau diam saja eo? Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan pelukan sambutan untukku?"  
Suaranya yang terbilang cukup keras membuat seluruh murid memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Blank! Yumi merasa otaknya macet, ia mendesis kecil saat mendapati isi pikiran Taemin dan Myungsoo yang tertangkap olehnya. Heol, kedua temannya rupanya sedang membuat berbagai pertanyaan dan hipotesa.

"Berhenti membuatku tampak konyol! Aku akan pindah jika kau berulah." Tak ada pilihan selain memberi sebuah ultimatum dengan suara datarnya. Ia sudah cukup jengah menghadapi tingkah konyol Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, uri Yumi marah." Memutar bola mata sekali lagi dan hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang dekat dan sering mengusili Yumi yang asli. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti alur kehidupan yang sudah ada.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi. Leader cantik empat serangkai langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengan di atas meja. Sepanjang jam pelajaran ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahunya.

Ia benci skinship dan Kyuhyun malah semakin menggodanya, entah apa yang diberikan namja itu hingga seonsaengnimdeul tidak menegurnya.

"Yumi, ayo ke kantin." Sepasang telinganya mendengar suara Jongwoon yang mengajak makan siang.

"Yumi-ya, kau kenapa?" Kali ini suara Myungsoo yang terdengar olehnya.

"Yumi, apa kau sakit?" Sekarang Taemin yang bertanya.

Tetap bergeming, ia merasa jengah dengan seluruh hal tentang Kyuhyun yang mengusik ketenangannya. Sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun karena ia juga mengantuk, biarlah mendiami ketiga temannya untuk saat ini.

"Yumi sedang lelah, kemarin ia pingsan. Kalian pergi saja ke kantin, aku sudah membawakan bekal untuknya dari eomma." Kyuhyun berkata dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dan dua botol minuman ke atas meja.

Akhirnya Myungsoo, Jongwoon, dan Taemin terpaksa meninggalkan Yumi ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka cukup terkejut mengetahui Yumi pingsan kemarin, itu terdengar sangat aneh mengingat fisik gadis itu terlampau sehat belakangan ini.

Yang dibicarakan tetap diam, kekesalannya seakan naik hingga ke ubun-ubun setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tak berniat mengangkat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa agak pusing. Lagipula, siapa gerangan yang sudah memberikan informasi itu pada Kyuhyun, sudah bisa dipastikan jika eomma-nya adalah dalang sebagai sang penyebar berita.

Tuk

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit diatas kotak bekal milik gadis itu. "Ayo makan bekalmu Yumi-ya. Kau bisa dimarahi eomma jika ia tahu kalau kau tak memakan bekalnya." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pundak Yumi, berusaha membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepala.

Kepala itu akhirnya terangkat, memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut jengkel tingkat akut. "Aishh... Bisakah kau berhenti me- emmptf." Perkataan Yumi terputus saat Kyuhyun menjejalkan sepotong sushi begitu saja dalam mulutnya.

"Gadis pintar." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yumi. Tertawa nyaring saat melihat kedua pipi yang menggembung karena terisi penuh.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Yumi mengemasi barangnya secepat mungkin. Ketika ia ingin melompati meja untuk segera kabur dari Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba...

Grep

Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya, membuat Yumi tak lagi bisa kabur. "Lepaskan!" Atensinya menatap tajam ke arah genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada pergelangannya.

"Shireo, kita pulang bersama." Dengan acuh Kyuhyun merebut tas Yumi, memasukkan tas gadis itu kedalam tasnya yang memang hanya berisi sedikit.

"Kyaa... Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Yumi meronta ketika Kyuhyun memanggul tubuhnya seperti sedang memanggul karung beras, membawanya menyusuri koridor sekolah tanpa memusingkan segala bisik-bisik dari semua murid SSH, beberapa seonsaengnim juga ikut memperhatikan adegan itu.

Well, kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan kesempatan melihat sosok siswi teladan dan populer tidak berdaya serta konyol seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Seokjin mengambil beberapa foto dari adegan itu, ia tersenyum puas karena berhasil mencari topik terhangat untuk penerbitan buletin sekolah.

Baginya tak ada yang salah jika malam ini ia mengirim judul artikel di websites sekolah, membuat seluruh murid semakin penasaran dengan artikel yang akan diterbitkan olehnya nanti.

*Hot topic in SSH*  
*Yumi dan Kyuhyun*

Itulah judul artikel yang akan ia posting, dengan cepat ia mengetik isi artikel pada smartphonenya untuk di save dalam folder kumpulan bahan buletin sekolah.

'KYUHYUN siswa baru yang berhasil mengerjakan test masuk dengan nilai sempurna, memilih se-meja dengan Yumi. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjalin diantara keduanya? Siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sebagai 'eomma', apakah dia orang yang sama dengan 'eomma' Yumi? Mengapa sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun membawa paksa Yumi melewati koridor? Sejak kapan mereka tampak akrab hingga memutuskan pulang semobil?'

.

.

.

Sosok dengan balutan jubah hitam sedang duduk di atas atap sebuah rumah, memandang ke arah langit yang cerah dan dipenuhi bintang. Cahaya bulan tampak mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Tudung kepalanya menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atas, menyisakan bibir dan rahang tegasnya yang terlihat.

"Nikmati kesenanganmu selagi kau bisa Kyuhyun." Sosok itu melompat turun dari atap, berbalik menatap jendela rumah itu. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sosok itu menjentikkan jarinya, menghilangkan diri dengan berteleportasi.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah yang ternyata merupakan kediaman Xi. Yumi yang tengah menyuapkan sesendok sup langsung tersedak.

"Uhukk, uhukk, uhukk." Yumi memukul-mukul dadanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik.

"Yumi, aigoo... Kenapa bisa tersedak eo." Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yumi.

"Eonni, minum dulu." Xi Yue memberikan segelas air putih. Yumi menerima gelas itu, tapi...

Pyarrr

Gelas itu meluncur dari genggamannya.

"Uhukk, uhukk, uhukkk." Kyuhyun yang melihat Yumi terus terbatuk mulai mendekat.  
"Hufft... Huftt..." Meniup ubun-ubun Yumi dari belakang, cara yang ia pelajari dari eommanya untuk menghentikan bayi yang tersedak. Meskipun ia juga ragu, pasalnya Yumi bukanlah seorang bayi lagi melainkan remaja yang tulang ubun-ubunya pasti sudah keras.

Berhasil, Yumi tidak lagi terbatuk. Sepasang matanya tampak berair, hidungnya juga memerah, ditambah lagi tumpahan sup dan air yang membasahi bajunya.

"Yumi-ya, ayo oppa antar ke kamar. Xi Yue, panggil Kim ahjumah untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas." Donghae memapah Yumi ke kamarnya, ia tau jika gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dan pandangan mata itu tidak fokus, ciri yang selalu ditunjukkan Red saat ia sedang gundah.

"Biar aku bantu." Kyuhyun meraih lengan Yumi yang satunya saat tubuh itu agak limbung. Tidak lucukan jika Yumi terjatuh dan menggelinding di tangga, itu mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua membantu Yumi duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. "Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau keluar lebih dulu." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh permohonan setengah paksaannya.

"Eum, ne Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Cklek

Pintu itu tertutup rapat bersaan dengan Donghae yang memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap Yumi yang sedang menenangkan diri.

Warna keemasan itu sudah menggantikan warna mata yang tadinya hitam kelam, pertanda jika jiwa serta kekuatan Donghae sebagai Pangeran Aiden tidak lagi tersegel.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Red?"

Red melakukan hal yang serupa, mengubah kedua obsidiannya menjadi merah terang. "Dia datang. A-aku merasakan aura mencekam miliknya." Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hingga tak mampu bersuara.

Pangeran Aiden mengernyitkan dahi, sejak mengetahui jika ia berada di Bumi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan dan auranya, mengaktifkannya saat diperlukan saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin keberadaan Red yang saat itu masih tidak sadarkan diri diketahui oleh Raja Marcus. Tapi tindakan itu juga membuatnya kurang peka. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Red memejamkan matanya yang sejak tadi bergerak gelisah. "Ra-raja Marcus. Di-dia begitu dekat Pangeran." Nafasnya menderu seolah baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

Astaga! Seluruh dugaannya benar. Penuh kelembutan Pangeran Aiden mengusap kepala Red, memunculkan cahaya keemasan miliknya yang langsung terserap kedalam tubuh itu. "Tenanglah, aku akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya. Kau hanya perlu fokus mengembalikan ingatan mereka berenam."

Red mengangguk, ia masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Kekuatan cahaya milik Pangeran Aiden membuat perasaannya berangsur-angsur membaik.

Pangeran Aiden mengubah warna matanya kembali, berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sepasang piama. "Ganti bajumu yang basah. Oppa keluar dulu." Ia kembali berperan sebagai Donghae, tangannya menjulur memberikan piama itu pada Yumi.

"Ah iya, Jika kau lelah, tidurlah. Tapi jangan mengubah warna matamu, pikiranmu sedang tidak stabil. Kau bisa pingsan lagi jika melakukannya, itu membuatku terpaksa melakukan blood healing. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit ketika darahku memasuki tubuhmu."

"Ne." Yumi mengangguk kecil. Menatap kepergian Donghae hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan mengalami insomnia akut karena tidak bisa menenangkan pikiran.

.

.

.

Suasana di Asterium.

Seluruh krystalier menjalani aktifitas mereka seperti biasa, melakukan pekerjaan dan berlatih di akhir pekan.  
Suasana Asterium meredup karena pewaris tahta tidak berada di sana. Burung-burung jarang berkicau, tumbuhan banyak yang layu meskipun tidak mati.

Raja Denis dan Ratu Victoria terlihat malas, mereka berdua merindukan Pangeran Aiden serta ketujuh Rainbow Knight yang selalu menghebohkan Asterium.  
"Robert, bagaimana perkembangan mereka?" Raja Denis memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Robert menggeleng, "Saya belum mengetahui keadaan mereka di Bumi. Portal dimensi maupun galaxi tertutup sempurna, hanya Red yang bisa membukanya. Masalahnya, seluruh Rainbow Knight tidak mengetahui cara membuka portal. Hanya Pangeran Aiden yang sudah mempelajari mantra pembuka portal." Bahunya melemas setelah penjabaran itu berakhir.

Raja Denis menyandarkan punggungnya, "Semoga saja putraku tidak lupa, terkadang ia seringkali melupakan materi hafalannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada praktek dan latihan perang." Tersenyum kecut mengingat kebiasaan buruk putranya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Master Xi dan Master Im?" Kali ini Ratu Victoria yang bertanya.

"Masih belum ada perubahan." Robert menggeleng.

"Hah,... Red pasti sedih jika mengetahui daddy kesayangannya terluka. Master Im yang merupakan satu-satunya healer disini juga terluka." Ratu Victoria mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlalu banyak krystalier yang terluka karena kedatangan Raja Marcus, tanaman obat di Green yard bahkan nyaris habis karena terus diambil.

"Hanya Green dan Red yang bisa memulihkan mereka berdua dengan cepat. Kita hanya perlu menunggu serta terus melakukan perawatan dengan tanaman obat yang ada di Green yard." Raja Denis menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Ratu Victoria bangkit dari singgasananya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar Istana. "Denis, aku ingin pergi ke Danau Cahaya."

Raja Denis mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Tubuh anggun itu berbalik, Ratu Victoria memutar bola mata malas mendengar pertanyaan dari Raja Denis. "Tentu saja berdoa. Lagipula tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu"

Wussh

Sepasang sayap putih yang berpendar keemasan muncul dari punggung Ratu Victoria. L"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku tau jika sayapku sangat menawan, tapi setidaknya tutup mulut kalian." Sontak seluruh krystalier yang ada disana mengatupkan mulut mereka dengan rapat. Penampilan sang Ratu sangatlah memukau, apalagi sayap putihnya yang dikenal paling indah.

Kenyataannya Ratu Victoria memang lebih sering berteleportasi daripada terbang karena sayap putihnya pasti menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penduduk.

"Bye, Denis. Kau di Istana saja ya! Aku ingin mencari udara segar, siapa tau diluar sana ada krystalier tampan." Sedikit menggoda, Ratu Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berbalik lalu menendang lantai dengan kuat, tubuhnya meluncur ke atas langit setelah itu melesat terbang secepat angin bertiup.

"Sepertinya otak istriku sedang bergeser. Ckckck... Dia sangat genit beberapa hari ini." Raja Denis menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Ratu Victoria yang berani menggodanya di depan para Master dan Destiner.

.

.

.

"Yumi-ah, ireona!" Bahu itu bergoyang, Donghae sedang berusaha membangunkan Yumi yang tertidur pulas.

"Waeyo oppa?" mata itu mengerjap walau masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Apa gerangan yang membuat Pangeran Asterium itu membangunkannya dengan paksa?

Tak sabar menunggu, Donghae akhirnya menarik paksa kedua bahu Yumi, membuat gadis itu terduduk. "Ayo bangun. Kim ahjumah bilang tidak bisa datang, kau harus membantuku memasak sarapan."

Desisan kesal sebagai protes atas pemaksaan yang dilakukan Donghae. "Aissh... Aku masih mengantuk, lagipula ini pukul 3 dini hari." Mata itu perlahan mulai terpejam lagi.

Tak tahan dengan keleletan, akhirnya cubitan gemas diberikan pada hidung Yumi. "Justru itu, stok bahan makanan di kulkas habis. Ayo ke supermarket untuk membelinya." Omelan khas yang semakin hari, makin menganggu mulai terdengar.

"Aigoo, baiklah." Yumi mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang lengket. Menyibakkan selimut lalu turun dari ranjang, mengambil baju ganti di lemari dan mulai memasuki toilet untuk melaksanakan ritual pagi.

Pintu toilet terbuka beberapa menit kemudian, Yumi mendesis ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sambil memainkan handphone. "Oppa tidak risih berada terlalu lama di kamarku?"

Suara setengah menyindie itu membuat Donghae memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku, mengendikkan bahu dengan acuh. "Kenapa harus risih? Dulu di istana aku bahkan lebih sering sekamar dengan Ratu." Jawabnya enteng.

"Itu karena oppa adalah Pangeran yang manja." Cibiran adalah hal yang terbaik, Yumi berjalan menuju meja rias kemudian mulai menyisir rambut dan memastikan penampilannya rapi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ia terlalu malas menanggapi cibiran Yumi yang pastinya tidak akan pernah selesai.

Yumi mematut penampilannya di cermin. "Ayo." Senyuman terbit saat melihat penampilannya yang tampak segar, celana jeans ketat di bawah lutut dan kemeja biru yang tak terkancing, kaos lengan pendek berwarna baby blue dengan gambar kartun mickey mouse di dalam kemeja. Sepatu skets putih dan tas selempang kecil yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

Yumi berbalik, siap melangkah menuju pintu lebih dulu.

Grep

Sebuah tangan meraih bahu Yumi untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu. "Eits, kau kenakan ini." Oh, ayolah... bukankah tadi Donghae menyuruhnya segera pergi, sekarang ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai pintu, Donghae menghentikannya.

Dahi itu mengernyit melihat Donghae mengulurkan kotak kecil berisi softlens padanya. "Eh, kenapa aku harus memakai softlens?"

Gelengan kecil bagai isyarat jika Yumi salah dalam mengenali benda yang sedang dibawanya. "Ini bukan softlens tapi hardlens. Apa kau ingin pergi ke supermarket dengan mata merah seperti itu dan menjadi perbincangan orang. Aku rasa lebih baik kita mengenakan hardlens berwarna mulai sekarang." Satu lagi ide aneh dari Donghae.

"Kenapa? Kita bisa mengubah warna mata seperti biasanya, jadi kurasa itu tidak perlu." Yumi mencoba menolak secara halus.

"Kita akan lebih mudah mendeteksi keberadaannya jika warna mata kita tetap seperti ini. Tapi untuk aura cukup dilemahkan agar setara dengan manusia, setidaknya hingga mereka mendapatkan ingatan itu." Donghae menyerahkan kotak itu pada Yumi setelah memberikan sedikit paksaan di dalam penjelasannya.

"Baiklah." Lebih baik mengalah dan menerima kotak itu, Yumi tak ingin melakukan debat sepagi ini, akhirnya ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada cermin di meja rias.

"Milikmu yang berwarna karamel sedangkan milikku yang berwarna hitam." Donghae mengambil alat kecil di sisi kotak, menempelkan hardlens milik Yumi setelah menarik kepalanya dengan paksa.

Sepasang mata itu mengerjap, merasa tidak nyaman dengan benda asing yang melekat. "Rasanya seperti sedang ada air yang menggumpal di mataku." Ia merengut sambil mengawasi Donghae oppanya yang sedang memasang hardlens sendiri.

"Kita akan terbiasa." Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang diberikan Donghae.

"Warna mataku jadi agak aneh jika diperhatikan dengan teliti. Oppa juga, sekarang mata oppa malah terlihat agak kecoklatan karena warna emas yang tertindih hardlens hitam." Bukan Yumi namanya jika ia tidak mencoba untuk menawar.

Donghae sudah menduga akan penolakan ini, "Maka dari itu, gunakan ini juga." perlahan ia memakaikan kacamata putih berframe coklat pada Yumi. Lensa kacamata itu mirip dengan kacamata minus.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa harus memakai kacamata juga?" Yumi menggembungkan pipinya, ia terlihat seperti kutu buku dengan fashion agak tomboy.

"Jika kita melakukan kontak mata cukup lama dengan teman-teman, mereka tidak akan curiga." Setelah memberikan alasan yang kuat, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Yumi seusai memakai kacamatanya sendiri.

Wussh

Terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Donghae membawa Yumi berteleportasi, dan tempat pendaratan langsung ke dalam mobil. Ini sedikit berlebihan, Pangeran Asterium sepertinya sedang memamerkan kekuatannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Xi Yue? Dia pasti akan curiga." Yumi melanjutkan acara tawar-menawarnya sambil mengenakan safety belt dengan cepat saat Donghae mulai memacu mobilnya melewati gerbang rumah.

"Biar aku yang mengarang cerita." Jawaban dari Donghae membuat Yumi menyandarkan punggungnya, memilih menikmati pemandangan dini hari kota seoul yang cukup terang dengan kemerlap lampunya. Percuma menawar, pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah.

10 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di supermarket. Yumi melenggang menyusuri rak-rak terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengambil troly dorong.

Brugg

Gedebum terdengar saat Yumi jatuh terduduk dengan keras, ia teledor hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang muncul dari tikungan dibalik rak.

Belanjaan orang yang ditabrak oleh Yumi tercecer di lantai. Ada beberapa botol parfum, saus, minyak, dan cuka yang pecah hingga meluberkan isinya.  
"Aishh... Kau ini selalu saja menabrakku eo?"

Yumi tersentak mendengar suara itu sekali lagi.

To be continue

Apakah Red itu anak kandung Master Xi dan Master Liu?  
Kalau bukan, Red itu anaknya siapa?

Apa status Pangeran Aiden di keluarga Xi? Kenapa dia ikutan manggil Luhan dan Liu Wei dengan sebutan 'appa dan eomma'?

Temukan jawabannya di next chap...


	10. Chapter 10

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Satu persatu bayangan menyusup  
Satu persatu mimpi terlihat  
Satu persatu ingatan mulai kembali  
Tapi tak ada yang tau kapan mereka tersadar

Rainbow Knight  
Sosok bersayap bagai malaikat  
Sosok dengan kekuatan dasyat  
Pelindung alam semesta  
Sosok yang bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa

'Red - captain of Rainbow Knight'

.

.

.

Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri, melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Mianhae." Sedikit susah payah, Yumi berusaha bangkit lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Yumi-ya, ada apa?" Donghae menghampiri dengan langkah tergesa, beruntung supermarket masih sepi jadi Yumi dan Hyukjae tidak menjadi tontonan gratis untuk orang-orang.

Remaja itu mendengus, tatapan matanya masih berkilat tidak suka. "Yumi-si, tak perlu melakukan cara licik untuk mempermalukanku. Dulu kau menumpahkan jus di seragamku, sekarang kau membuat belanjaanku berantakan."

Mendengar nada dingin itu membuat Yumi tak berani melihat Hyukjae, ia menundukkan kepala lebih dalam. "Aku sungguh menyesal. Mianhae."

"Cihh, aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu." Berdecih, Hyukjae berniat untuk pergi tapi perkataan Donghae membuatnya mengurungkan niatan itu.

"Hyukjae-si, kami akan menganti semua belanjaanmu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Donghae melambaikan tangan pada seorang pramuniaga yang berjaga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kepala Hyukjae mengangguk, ia juga tak ingin rugi dengan belanja ulang dan membayar barang yang terjatuh juga biaya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

Jangan pernah remehkan Donghae, ia memiliki kekayaan yang takkan pernah bisa dibayangkan, puluhan aset restoran atas namanya. Sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Pangeran Aiden, ia tak harus merasakan hidup kekurangan, karena di Bumi manusia yang digantikannya sangat kaya. Ia menyuruh pramuniaga itu untuk mengambilkan barang yang sama persis dengan belanjaan Hyukjae. Tak lupa juga memberikan list belanjanya pada pramuniaga itu.

"Kita tunggu di kasir. Mereka akan membawakan belanjaan kita dan membersihkan tempat ini." Yumi hanya menurut saat Donghae menarik tangannya, membawanya menuju kasir.

Dengan sedikit kesan cool yang berlebihan, Donghae mengulurkan black card miliknya untuk membayar semua tagihan saat barang mereka sudah selesai di total. 4 juta won, jumlah yang cukup besar. Tapi Donghae tak ambil pusing dengan nominal itu, orangtuanya masih sangat mapan meskipun ia menghabiskan uang 10 juta won setiap hari. Lagipula belanjaan kali ini sekalian untuk jatah satu minggu, sudah tentu troli yang dibawa pramuniaga penuh hingga nyaris tidak muat

Mereka berjalan keluar dari supermarket, diluar dugaan ternyata hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota. Donghae dan Yumi berlari menuju tempat parkir sementara Hyukjae berdiri di bawah halte bus, membiarkan beberapa tetes air membasahi tubuhnya.

Tin!

Tin!

Sebuah mobil audy berhenti di hadapan seseorang yang masih berdiri diam. Kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka menampilkan wajah yang tersenyum lebar, tangannya bergerak menyuruh Hyukjae masuk.  
"Masuklah Hyukjae-si, hujannya sangat deras. Kau bisa basah kuyup."

Yang dipanggil tampak berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Hyukjae memilih masuk ke dalam mobil milik itu, menempati kursi penumpang di belakang bersama Yumi.

"Ini, usap kepalamu!" Sebuah tangan mengulurkan handuk kecil padanya. Masih tetap dengan kediamannya, Hyukjae menerima handuk tersebut lalu mengusap wajah serta lehernya yang basah.

Mobil audy itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, jalan kini cukup licin saat hujan, sehingga kecelakaan rentan terjadi. "Yumi-ya, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sepasang mata melirik dari kaca spion untuk melihat keadaan Yumi.

Mendengar hal tersebut, refleks Hyukjae menolehkan kepala, sedikit aneh melihat Yumi yang mennggigil kedinginan, padahal selimut tebal sudah membungkus rapat tubuh gadis itu.

"Ne oppa." Gadis itu mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan tubuh menggigil.

Memasuki kompleks perumahan, Donghae mulai melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. "Bilang padaku jika kau merasa pusing. Hujan dinihari seperti ini memang sering tidak terdeteksi."

"Eum." Yumi hanya menggumam, kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

Sepasang obsidian Donghae beralih melirik Hyukjae yang diam sejak tadi dari kaca spion. "Hyukjae-si, tumben kau belanja sendiri. Setahuku biasanya Jo ahjummah yang membelanjakan segalanya."

Helaan nafas terdengar sementara tangan kanan itu masih sibuk mengusap lengan yang basah. "Jo ahjummah sedang libur. Aku sendirian di rumah." Ya, bukan hal yang aneh jika Donghae mengetahui keluarganya, dulu saat masih duduk di bangku elementary school, namja itu memang sering bertandang ke rumahnya bersama tuan Xi, mereka adalah relasi kerja tapi sayangnya hubungannya dengan Donghae tak sebaik hubungan orangtuanya.

Senyum tipis terukir, memaklumi sikap lawan bicara yang sedikit canggung dengannya. "Kalau begitu, tidak masalahkan jika kau mampir sebentar ke rumah kami untuk sarapan?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Menggeleng kecil untuk menolak secara halus, merepotkan orang lain adalah hal kesekian yang akan dilakukan Lee Hyukjae.

"Hahaha, tidak. Kebetulan Yumi dan aku yang memasak hari ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu 1 jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, kurasa itu cukup untuk sekedar menaruh belanjaan dan mempersiapkan diri." Tawa ringan Donghae berikan, tak ada salahnya sedikit menawarkan jasanya pada anggota Rainbow Knights yang masih tersegel ingatannya.

"Terserah." Bahu itu mengendik. Toh ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menolak karena hujan yang begitu lebat. Tidak membawa mobil membuatnya hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah. Seorang satpam menghampiri dengan membawa dua buah payung, memberikan payung itu pada tuan muda yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Donghae menerima payung itu, memberikan satu pada Hyukjae dan membawa sisanya. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang tepat disebelah Yumi.  
"Yumi, biarkan Lee ahjussi yang membawa belanjaannya. Kau masuk dengan oppa." Gadis pucat itu mengangguk, meletakkan selimutnya lalu menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Sementara itu Hyukjae sudah keluar dari mobil dan sedang menunggu di teras rumah.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Donghae membuka pintu, mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. "Masuklah! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju dapur, Donghae menerima beberapa kantung plastik dari Lee ahjussi yang baru saja tiba, meletakkan kantung di atas pantry. Kaki panjangnya berjalan memasuki kamar lalu kembali ke dapur sambil membawa kaos dan celana training.  
Memberikan barang itu pada tamu yang duduk di kursi meja makan."Yumi, biar aku yang memasak dulu. Hangatkan tubuhmu sekaligus bersiap-siap. Hyukjae-si, ini baju ganti untukmu. Mandilah di toilet itu, tubuhmu basah kuyup. Kau bisa flu jika tetap memakai pakaian basah."

"Ne." Yumi mengangguk, meninggalkan dapur membiarkan oppa-nya memasak lebih dulu. Fisik captain Rainbow Kinght itu memang tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan air karena elemen tersebut belum ia pelajari.

40 menit kemudian...

"Aigoo. Aku masih mengantuk, tapi Yumi eonni mengancamku tak mendapatkan sarapan jika aku telat." Si manja berjalan malas dengan mata setengah menutup. Menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi meja makan.

"Berhenti mengomel sambil tidur berjalan Xi Yue!" Teguran itu diucapkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berbagai bahan makanan yang sudah hampir selesai diolah.

"Aish, Dongdong oppa menyebalkan." Xi Yue mendesis, tak suka ketika prilakunya dikomentari oleh namja paling cerewet di kediaman Xi.

Tuk

Kepala itu tak kuat bertahan, akhirnya Xi Yue meletakkan dahinya di atas meja, kelopak matanya sangat lengket seperti dieratkan dengan lem.

"Oppa, biar aku yang menyelesaikan." Suara Yumi terdengar bersama langkah kakinya yang mendekat. Gadis itu sudah terlihat segar dengan kedua pipi yang juga merona seperti biasanya.

"Ah, ige." Donghae melepas apron yang dikenakannya dan memberikan apron itu, meninggalkan dapur untuk bersiap-siap juga membangunkan Kyuhyun karena Yumi bilang jika namja pecinta PSP itu tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Yumi sendiri sudah tampak rapi dengan seragamnya, blazer dan tas miliknya sudah ada di ruang tamu. Ia hanya tinggal memastikan masakan sudah matang dan menyiapkan bekal sekaligus menata hidangan.

Si manja mengernyitkan hidung saat aroma masakan mulai mengusik tidur sambungannya, ini adalah alarm paling ampuh yang sukses menarik kesadarannya. Aroma masakan membuat perutnya tergelitik secara otomatis.

"Hyaaa! Hyukjae-ya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Teriakan histeris itu tentu berasal dari Xi Yue yang terkejut melihat namja asing duduk di hadapannya, menempati kursi yang biasanya kosong tak digunakan.

"Ceritanya panjang Xi Yue." Memilih mengalihkan pandangan, Hyukjae terlalu malas berhadapan dengan siswi yang terkenal paling absurd di sekolah. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet tetapi malah disambut teriakan super yang hampir menulikan telinganya, sial sekali hari ini.

"Huh, kau tetap saja bersikap dingin padaku." Sebuah dengusan menandakan kejengkelan Xi Yue pada sosok tamu yang entah muncul karena apa. Menyesal mengajak orang dingin berceloteh jika akhirnya ia teracuhkan.

Donghae datang tepat saat Yumi sudah selesai menata makanan di atas meja beserta membagi bekal masing-masing.

Sandwich isi tuna dan telur mata sapi + segelas susu hangat.  
Menu yang pas untuk sarapan.

Nasi goreng kimchi dan ayam goreng + sebotol minuman.  
Menu makan siang di sekolah.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Ada lima porsi begitu juga bekal yang tersaji di meja membuat Hyukjae berpikir. 'Siapa lagi yang sekolah? Apa mereka masih punya adik lagi? Lalu apakah aku juga dapat bekal?'

"Mianhae, aku telat." Suara itu terdengar saat semua sudah menghabiskan setengah porsi masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun?" Tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun yang notabene siswa baru berada di kediaman Xi, ada hal apa seorang murid baru di SSH bisa berada di bawah atap kediaman Xi? Bermacam spekulasi akan rumor mulai bermunculan di otak cerdas Hyukjae. Menerka adalah kebiasaan buruknya yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

Yang baru datang mulai menarik kursi, menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu duduk untuk bergabung menyantap sarapan. "Ah, kau Hyukjae kan? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Kemarin ketua OSIS memang mengenalkannya pada Hyukjae saat mereka berpapasan di tikungan koridor.

"Hyukjae-si kebetulan belanja di supermarket tadi dan karena ada hujan deras, aku mengajaknya pulang sekalian karena ia tidak membawa mobil." Donghae memutuskan untuk menjawab.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan santai. "Oia, jika kau ingin tau alasan sekarang aku tinggal disini. Lebih tepatnya aku ini tunangannya Xi Yue." Ceritanya asal dengan mimik wajah kelewat santai.

"MWOYA? YAKK JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN KAU! DASAR KEKASIH PSP!" Teriakan keras itu sedikit lagi mungkin bisa menulikan pendengaran. Si manja memang labil dan dengan teganya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mengusiknya.

"Aish, tak usah berteriak. Aigoo, kenapa para gadis tidak bisa diajak bergurau sih." Tersangka pemancing teriakan itu sibuk menutup telinganya yang berdengung. Hyukjae dan Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Yumi tetap tenang menyuap sandwichnya.

"Diam kau!" Gadis manja itu menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya, Xi Yue memberikan deathglare yang malah terlihat lucu di wajahnya. Butuh perjuangan menahan tawa bagi Hyukjae yang baru melihatnya.

"Ne." Mengangguk dan diam, Kyuhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengusik gadis yang murka. Membangunkan singa betina di pagi hari sama saja mengundang petaka.

Untuk menenangkan emosi, Xi Yue menengguk minumannya. Nyaris saja tersedak saat sepasang atensinya mendapati Pemandangan asing yang sangat mencolok. "Sejak kapan Yumi eonni dan Dongdong oppa memakai kacamata?"

Ini terlalu janggal hingga Xi Yue mengucek matanya berulang kali, memastikan penglihatannya tidak keliru dalam memperhatikan obyek. Kemarin seingatnya benda kaca bening berframe kecil itu tidak ada.

Donghae mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, tersenyum tipis lalu menatap si manja. "Ah, soal itu. Minus di mataku semakin mengganggu, sedangkan Yumi mengalami sedikit gangguan di matanya karena kecelakaan itu."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sontak saja membuat sorot kekhawatiran muncul. "Keadaan mata Yumi eonni tidak parahkan?" Sepasang onix itu siap menumpahkan air mata jikalau kabar buruk terdengar setelah ini. Cengeng, mungkin itulah sebutan yang cocok untuk putri manja keluarga Xi.

Donghae bangkit dari kursi, membawa piring kotornya ke washtafel. "Tenanglah, mata Yumi hanya sedikit buram. Jadi uisa menyuruhnya memakai kacamata silinder agar saat matanya lelah, ia tidak kebingungan karena obyek yang terlihat menjadi ganda."

Menurut Pangeran Aiden, berbohong itu halal jika dilakukan demi kebaikan, tak perlu takut kekuatannya melemah karena ia berbohong demi misi. Tuhan tak pernah tidur, berbekal rasa percaya diri tersebut ia yakin takkan mendapat hukuman. Masih ingatkan jika Golden Clan dilarang berbohong.

Sepasang obsidian Xi Yue masih menatap eonni-nya, alis gadis itu menyatu karena otaknya merasakan sebuah kejanggalan lain. "Ini aneh. Kapan eonni pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan mata? Kenapa aku tidak tau. Eomma dan appa juga tidak mengatakan apapun." Mengingat posisinya adalah orang ter up to date jika sedang ada berita, pastilah seluruh aktifitas di mansion mewah ini diketahuinya.

"Di suatu hari sepulang sekolah, aku yang mengantarkannya sekaligus menebus obat." Donghae menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia sedang mencuci piring yang tadi dipakainya.

"Yakk, Dongdong oppa! Kenapa oppa terus yang menjawabnya! Aku bertanya pada eonni." Lagi-lagi berteriak, kebiasaan buruk si manja perlu diperbaiki sebelum menulikan telinga orang lain.

Obyek yang diteriaki malah terlihat santai mengusap tangan, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju meja makan setelah menumpuk piring di dalam rak. Tangannya bersedekap, sedanhkan sepasang netranya menatap malas pada si manja yang kian heboh setiap harinya. "Ck, kau saja yang bodoh. Dari dulu Yumi tak pernah berbicara saat makan karena ia mudah tersedak."

"Aissh..." Skakmat! Xi Yue hanya mampu mengacak rambutnya. Ia berhasil dipermalukan oleh Dongdong oppa-nya. Oppa-nya itu sungguh pandai membuatnya terpojok dan berakhir mati kutu karena tingkahnya sendiri. Bodohnya ia tidak mengingat kebiasaan eonni-nya yang mudah tersedak.

.

.

.

Satu persatu mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mencuci piring masing-masing, bahkan tamu mereka juga mencuci piringnya. Namja bernama Donghae bahkan masih mengulum senyum karena tingkah canggung dan kaku yang ditampakkan Hyukjae saat mencuci piring, mungkin itu adalah yang pertama kali bagi putra tunggal keluarga Lee. "Ayo berangkat! Kyu, kau bawa Xi Yue bersamamu. Biar Hyukjae dan Yumi berangkat denganku." Donghae menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas kulkas.

"Eo." Kyuhyun mengangguk, memakai jas sekolahnya lalu melenggang lebih dulu ke arah ruang tamu.

"Hey cerewet cepatlah!" Teriakan itu membuat Xi Yue mendesis. Dengan tergopoh ia memakai jas sekolah lalu menyambar tas yang di bawakan oleh kakak tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yumi.

Hyukjae sebenarnya merasa sedikit sungkan, tetapi melihat sikap Donghae dan Yumi yang tampak biasa berbagi serta menanggapi segala tingkah Xi Yue, entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Ia merasa seperti tengah bersama keluarga sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, hatinya merasa tidak asing dengan interaksi seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Hyukjae seringkali mencuri pandang untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Yumi. Sedikit heran memang karena dinihari tadi gadis itu sangat pucat hanya karena terkena sedikit hujan deras, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Yumi sudah muncul dengan segar ditambah pipinya yang selalu bersemu kemerahan.

Gadis itu seperti memiliki cara tersendiri dalam bersikap. Keanggunan selalu terlihat meskipun gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

Ia merasa seperti telah mengenal sosok Yumi jauh daripada yang diingatnya. Gadis itu seperti sebuah magnet yang selalu membuatnya sukar menjauh sejak peristiwa dinihari tadi. Daya tarik akan setiap pergerakan gadis itu seolah memenjarakan akal sehatnya.

Ckitt

Gesekan ban dengan aspal terdengar saat Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah keluarga Lee. Rumah dengan desain modern dan minimalis, berbeda dengan kediaman Xi yang menggunakan desain renaissance. "Masuklah Hyukjae, kami akan menunggumu."

Hyukjae mengangguk, berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari rumah dengan setelan seragam yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, meletakkan tasnya di tengah posisinya dengan Yumi.

"Yumi, ulangi hafalanmu!" Perintah namja yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Oppa, ini ada di mobil bukan di sekolah." Gadis bernama Yumi itu merengek, seperti anak kecil yang mencoba berkilah saat disuruh mengucapkan kejujuran setelah berbuat salah. Yumi memang suka menghafal tapi ini berlebihan, mana ada pemaksaan belajar di dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan mencoba menghindar. Cepat bunyikan hafalanmu!" Kepala Donghae menggeleng, sepasang onixnya terfokus sepenuhnya pada jalan saat mobilnya mulai keluar dari pelataran kediaman Lee.

Yumi mengerutkan hidung, menyandarkan punggungnya lalu bersedekap. "Elektron klorofil akan tereksitasi dan ditangkap oleh ekseptor elektron. Pada waktu elektron ditransfer ke FS terjadi reaksi fosforilasi sehingga 1 mol ATP terbentuk dan selanjutnya NADP tereduksi menjadi NADPH + H.  
Cahaya menggerakkan sintesis NADPH dan ATP dengan memberi energi kepada kedua fotosistem yang tertanam pada membran tilakoid kloroplas. Kunci untuk transformasi energi ialah aliran elektron melalui fotosistem dan komponen molekul lain yang ada di dalam membran tilakoid. Selama reaksi terang terdapat dua kemungkinan rute untuk aliran elektron: siklik dan nonsiklik."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, seingatnya tidak ada materi seperti itu di kelas 1 senior high. Itu pelajaran Biologi yang paling rumit dalam sejarah pendengarannya, namun entah kenapa saat Yumi yang mengucapkannya, Biologi terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk dihafal. Padahal pelajaran tersebut termasuk ke dalam list materi yang tidak ia sukai.

"Cukup baik. Tapi koreksi kalimat terakhir hafalanmu Yumi-ya! Seharusnya begini. Selama reaksi terang fotosintesis terdapat dua kemungkinan rute untuk aliran elektron: siklik dan nonsiklik. Hahahaha... kau melupakan kata 'fotosintesis' yang ada. Teliti sekali lagi saat menghafalkan! Seonsaengnim tidak akan memberimu nilai sempurna jika kau menghilangkan satu kata." Donghae tertawa mengejek, ia berhasil membuat Yumi cemberut.

"Lagipula itu materi kelas 3. Aku masih berada di kelas satu jika oppa lupa." Ujar gadis itu menegaskan.

Hyukjae terperanjat, tidak menyangka hafalan tadi merupakan materi biologi untuk kelas 3. Berarti rumor jika Yumi adalah siswi ter-jenius itu benar adanya. Lalu apakah rumor lain yang menyebutkan Yumi bisa menghafal dalam satu kali membaca itu benar? Jika iya, Hyukjae berani membenturkan kepalanya pada tiang bendera. Mana ada manusia se-hebat itu? bisa menghafal dengan sekali lihat. Yeah, kecuali jika Yumi memiliki kelebihan khusus yang patut di tuliskan dalam jajaran manusia jenius abad 21.

Mendengar ucapan Yumi yang tidak logis, dengan santai Donghae menjelaskan. "Justru karena kau masih kelas satu Yumi-ya, kau harus menghafalkan hingga ke materi kuliah semester satu jika ingin loncat kelas lagi. Bukankah kau akan mengikuti test akselerasi untuk menyusulku." Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini sudah memasuki kawasan Seoul Senior High. Yumi hanya mengangguk, membenarkan dalam hati dengan sedikit mengeluh.

Beberapa waktu lalu Red tak sengaja menemukan buku harian milik Yumi yang asli, disana tertulis jika gadis itu ingin mengikuti ujian dan masuk ke kelas 3 lewat ujian akselerasi. Bukankah sekarang ia sedang menjadi Yumi, berarti demi mewujudkan hal itu ia rela belajar keras. Meskipun sejatinya seorang krystalier sudah masuk dalam kategori jenius jika disejajarkan dengan manusia.

"Ayo keluar!" Donghae keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, berjalan kebelakang untuk membuka pintu mobil penumpang yang ada di sisi Yumi.

Walau enggan diperlakukan seperti ini, pada akhirnya Yumi menyambut uluran tangan itu, membenahi tas dan seragam sebelum berjalan bersisian dengan oppa-nya. Sementara itu Hyukjae memilih mengekor di belakang mereka hingga berbelok ke koridor yang berlawanan arah dengan kelas mereka berdua.

"Yumi-ah, kau tau kenapa seluruh murid memandangi kita?" Donghae mengikis jaraknya, menunduk sedikit untuk membisikkan isi pikirannya pada Yumi.

"Karena Aku dan Hyukjae berangkat bersamaan." Yumi menjawab dengan santai. Meski ia tidak sempat mendengar beberapa kusak-kusuk saat melewati koridor di persimpangan tadi. Mengunci kekuatannya saat di tempat umum adalah hal yang terbaik, pusing akan menderanya jika mendengar seluruh pikiran dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah, kau benar." Donghae mengangguk, ia sempat lupa jika Hyukjae dan Yumi sebagai manusia di Bumi adalah musuh.

Tiba-tiba Donghae merangkul pundak Yumi. "Hehehe. Tapi kurasa tidak buruk menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan begini kau bisa segera menyatukan mereka." Cengiran lebar semakin membuat dirinya dipandang oleh para murid. Tentu saja yang para siswi terpesona.

Menurutnya itu adalah pemikiran yang tidak buruk, Yumi mengangguk, tapi ia punya pikiran yang lain tentang hal ini. "Eum, mereka bertiga pasti akan mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah ini."

Benar saja, ketiga temannya itu sudah menunggu kedatangannya di balik pintu kelas. Membuat Yumi terkejut bukan main hingga nyaris terjengkang.

Padahal penyebab seluruh murid memandangi Yumi adalah karena artikel buletin yang menyuguhkan foto adegan tidak biasa, saat Yumi di bawa paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Pose yang mirip dengan adegan artis korea Lee Minho, saat memanggul seorang dokter bedah plastik di drama faith the great doctor.

.

.

.

Empat serangkai sedang bersantai, ketua cantik sibuk mengetik pesan singkat pada oppa-nya, menjelaskan perihal artikel kurang kerjaan yang berhasil mendongkrak popularitasnya hingga ke luar SSH. Yeah, Kyuhyun itu populer dan ia sekarang juga semakin terkenal.

"Taemin, kenapa kau murung sekali?" Myungsoo menyenggol lengan Taemin yang melamun.

"Aku sedang bosan." Taemin menopang dagunya, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena kesal.

"Tumben sekali." Jongwoon mencibir, biasanya Taemin memang yang terlihat paling hiperaktif dari mereka. Bertingkah seperti bocah sudah pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi.

"Yumi, bisakah aku meminjam buku dongengmu yang berjudul Asterium itu?" Taemin menatap ketua cantik dengan puppy eyesnya. Membuat Jongwoon dan Myungsoo nyaris tersedak udara. Ya Tuhan! Lee Taemin ber-aegyo sangat mirip seperti pose bocah TK yang meminta es cream.

"Untuk apa?" Yumi heran, ia kan sudah membacakan buku Asterium hingga tenggorokannya kering. Membiarkan ketiganya terlelap damai di atas kasur udara, sementara dirinya begadang hingga tengah malam demi menuntaskan bacaan yang sudah dimantrainya.

Taemin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membuat Yumi menerka, temannya itu 'tampak lelah dan putus asa?'. Oh, sekarang Yumi sedikit meragukan kemampuannya membaca mimik wajah orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini. Sejak kau membacakan buku itu, aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi tentang Asterium setiap kali tertidur." Pernyataan Taemin sungguh memblokir jalan pikiran Yumi, tak menyangka jika efeknya secepat ini.

"Kenapa bisa sama? Aku juga memimpikan tentang Asterium." Jongwoon terkejut, matanya yang sipit tak berhasil melebar meskipun tidak maksimal, di tambah lagi bibirnya membuka hingga nyaris menyamai ikan Hiu.

"Aishh, aku kira hanya diriku yang terlalu terbuai dengan cerita tersebut. Ternyata kalian berdua juga." Myungsoo menunjuk Jongwoon dan Taemin, merasa lega karena kedua temannya juga mendapatkan mimpi yang sama.

Ketua grup mengulum senyum, ternyata ketiga temannya mulai tertarik dengan Asterium. "Hahaha, kalian lucu sekali bisa mendapatkan mimpi tentang Asterium secara bersamaan." Tawanya meledak, padahal ia hanya menggunakan mantra paling sederhana. Andai kata Pangeran Aiden itu tau, pasti ia sudah melongo.

"Hentikan tawamu Yumi! Jadi bisakah aku meminjamnya?" Taemin merengut, merasa aneh karena ditertawakan.

Tawa ringan dari ketua grup akhirnya terhenti, Yumi mengangguk lalu meminum jus jeruknya. "Tentu, aku akan membawanya besok."

"Ah, aku juga ingin pinjam." Myungsoo menimpali.

"Aku juga." Jongwoon mengacungkan tangannya, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kebaikan Yumi yang sedari dulu sangat susah meminjamkan buku pada orang lain dengan suka rela. Ia suka membaca apapun, tapi tidak pandai membaca peta maupun koordinat lokasi. Peta itu rumit, hanya ada garis dan warna yang berkelok-kelok membentuk pola aneh.

"Aku duluan. Setelah itu Myungsoo, baru yang terakhir Jongwoon." Taemin menunjuk dirinya sediri, Myungsoo, dan berakhir pada Jongwoon untuk menegaskan urutan siapa yang meminjam lebih dulu. Sifat childishnya mulai nampak.

Ketua grup hanya mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha terlihat tetap acuh meskipun ia merasa senang bukan main. "Ah, terserah. Yang penting kalian harus membacanya tanpa berhenti sepertiku." Ya, mantranya tidak akan berpengaruh jika mereka membacanya secara bertahap. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus begadang untuk merapalkan mantra panjang.

.

.

.

Ketua grup empat serangkai kini sedang bersantai di dalam home theater dengan sang Pangeran tampan. Kyuhyun dan Xi Yue ada jadwal ekschool vokal, jadi mereka belum pulang. Kediaman Xi yang akhir-akhir ini berisi banyak teriakan, terasa damai dan tentram kali ini karena si manja belum menampakkan diri.

"Besok hari terakhir ulangan kenaikan kelas." Suara pelan Yumi berhasil memecah keheningan yang melingkupi sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku sudah tau Yumi-ya." Bahu Donghae mengendik, ia masih sibuk mengfokuskan perhatian pada layar lebar TV plasma yang sedang menampilkan film action Andy Lau.

Merasa terabaikan Yumi memutuskan mengambil remote, sedikit mengecilkan volume speaker. "Hanya mengecek seberapa kuat ingatan Pangeran Aiden. Hehehe...Eum, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Donghae memutar bola mata,"Tanyakan saja." Jawabnya sesingkat mungkin. Acara menontonnya akan terganggu jika ia tak menyanggupi, Yumi tak jauh berbeda dengan Xi Yue yang cerewet jika merasa diabaikan.

Sambil menopang dagu dan mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir. Yumi mulai mengungkapkan isi pikirannya yang sedari dulu mengusik tanpa bisa diabaikan. "Seingatku usia Pangeran Aiden terpaut 6 tahun denganku. Seharusnya oppa sudah berada di semester akhir bangku universitas. Tapi kenapa disini oppa masih Senior high?" Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang berbedaan usia mereka yang sebenarnya. Sungguh anehkan jika loncatan usia tidak sesuai dengan hukum portal galaxi.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas Donghae yang asli masih berusia 18 tahun." Keterangan itu sudah terpampang manis pada sebuah kartu tanda kependudukan.

"Ah, itulah yang membuatku bingung. Tapi jika oppa ada di tingkat senior high. Bagaimana dengan Raja Marcus yang saat itu berada di usia batas remaja? Apakah di Bumi ia menjadi dewasa, atau malah sepantaran dengan kita?"

"Yang pasti Perawakan tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda, karena sosok darklier tidak bisa menua setelah berusia 21 tahun. Sama seperti kita." Donghae memandang Yumi saat fokusnya buyar. Film seseru apapun tak ada efeknya jika fokus sudah buyar, setelah ini ia harus mengulang film Andy Lau.

"Oh, begitu." Tak merasa bersalah, Yumi malah mengangguk masih dengan pose berpikirnya. Padahal ia mendengar gerutuan dari dalam kepala Pangeran Aiden.

Pangeran Aiden merengangkan tangan,sebagian ototnya terasa kaku karena rutinitas manusia yang terlalu berbelit-belit dan kurangnya pergerakan sendi. Sekolah hanya duduk manis berjam-jam dan memandang lurus ke papan, itu salah satunya. "Setahuku Marcus tak pernah keluar dari Istana Darkwarium. Ia tidak diijinkan menampilkan diri pada penduduk sebelum penobatannya di usia 12 tahun. Tak ada yang tau berapa usia pasti maupun bagaimana rupanya selain keluarga kerajaan. Menurut analisaku, Marcus menghancurkan Darkwarium saat usianya sekitar 7 tahun, ia terperangkap dalam lorong portal antar dimensi selama 6 tahun. Karena saat ia muncul di Asterium, auranya masih sangat segar menandakan jika usianya tak lebih dari 20 tahun." Pangeran Aiden memutuskan mengambil handphone untuk melihat beberapa pesan yang mungkin ada. Membuka akun SNS-nya yang sudah pasti penuh dengan komentar dari banyak penggemar.

Decakan kagum dari Red terlihat sedikit berlebihan hingga sepasang onix itu tampak berbinar. "Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak berusia 7 tahun sudah mampu menghancurkan planet. Jika dihitung secara mendetail 7 + 6 = 13 tahun. Tapi kenapa ia setinggi itu?" Memori ingatannya berputar saat ia dijadikan sandra oleh Pangeran Marcus. Kepalanya hanya menyentuh perut bagian atas Pangeran Darkwarium itu.

Dengan sedikit paksa Pangeran Aiden merebut remote di tangan Red, ia mematikan film yang sedang berputar. Toh, film itu sudah tak menarik lagi dilihat jika captain Rainbow Knight ini tetap berceloteh. "Hitunganmu kurang, jika kau lebih teliti maka usianya sekarang berkisar 23 tahun, kita melewati portal galaxi. Nah, faktanya siapapun yang melewati portal galaxi pasti akan mengalami locatan usia 10 tahun. Itulah kelebihan Darklier, mereka diciptakan dengan tingkat emosi tinggi yang cenderung kurang stabil. Di Planet Darkwarium sering terjadi pertikaian, untungnya Raja Siwon merupakan keturunan murni campuran, jadi ia memiliki kekuatan dan pengendalian emosi yang sangat luar biasa. Tinggi badanku juga nyaris menyamai daddy, padahal usiaku saat itu bahkan masih 12 tahun. Perkembangan fisik itu dipengaruhi oleh jenis aktifitas, olahraga, makanan, dan gaya hidup. Jadi jangan heran jika krystalier lebih cepat berkembang dibandingkan manusia." Yumi mengangguk, mengingat baik-baik setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk beralih tempat ke atas karpet, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengganti kaset film.

Kalimat penjabaran Pangeran Aiden sedikit melenceng dari topik bahasan mengenai usia, Pangeran sedang menjelaskan karakter fisik yang memang tidak menua di Galaxi Gramerald.

"Oia... Beberapa waktu lalu, Green, Indigo, dan Purple meminjam buku pengetahuan dasar tentang Asterium yang aku bawa." Ucap Red dengan santai.

Yang mendengar sontak saja terperangah, Pangeran Aiden tidak menyangka jika ketiga kesatria itu menaruh minat pada buku usang yang nyaris lapuk. Ia bahkan memprotes Destiner Robert agar membinasakan seluruh buku usang yang memenuhi perpustakaan Asterium. Menurutnya buku usang sangat tidak menarik untuk dipandang. "Lalu?"

"Aku memberikan sentuhan kecil pada buku itu. Tentunya agar saat mereka melihat aksara mibel, aksara itu berubah menjadi tulisan hangul." Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Red, sepasang matanya mulai memperhatikan film minion yang sedang berputar. Animasi tersebut sangat disukainya setelah film Frozen.

"Coba kutebak. Kau juga menggunakan sihir pada buku itu agar bisa membuat ingatan mereka bertiga kembali secara perlahan." Turun dari sofa, Pangeran Aiden bergabung dengan Red yang sudah duduk bersila di atas karpet.

Kepala itu mengangguk, rupanya Pangeran Asterium sangat pandai menebak. "Yups. Bisakah oppa sekarang menebak mantra sihirnya?"

Diam, berpikir sejenak agar tebakannya tidak meleset. Sebagai Pangeran Asterium, ia pasti malu sekali jika tidak bisa menebak mantra. "Kau menggunakan mantra pengendali mimpi, setiap kisah yang mereka baca dari buku pasti muncul di alam mimpi. Lalu kau juga menggunakan mantra penarik aura, apa aku benar?"

"Oppa benar." Red tersenyum lebar.

Mata itu terbelalak saat menjumpai hal aneh dari pembenaran Red. "Tunggu, setahuku Destiner maupun para Master tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan materi dan praktek uji mengenai mantra sihir diatas level 7. Tapi mantra yang kau pakai menempati jajaran level 1 (level paling tinggi)." Seluruh sistem materi pembelajaran memang telah dipelajari oleh Pangeran Aiden. Rainbow Knight sudah miliki kemampuan yang hebat sejak lahir, sehingga materi tentang sihir hanya diajarkan sedikit.  
Hal ini dikarenakan Para Master lebih bertanggungjawab mendidik Rainbow Knights agar menguasai elemen, pengendalian, serta cahaya pelangi mereka hingga dinyatakan sempurna. Karena Destiny book mengatakan jika pertarungan berlangsung lebih cepat, jadi materi yang tidak terlalu penting harus dihilangkan.

"Eoh, itu benar." Red mengulum senyum, menolehkan kepala dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lihatkan, siapa yang paling hebat disini? Tentu saja ia bisa menyamai kemampuan Pangeran Aiden yang terkenal mengusai seluruh materi.

Pangeran Aiden berseru, sepasang obsidiannya terbelalak. "Ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang jika kau-" Perkataannya terpotong saat Red mengangkat tangan kanannya, isyarat agar menghentikan bicara.

"Aku meminjam buku mantra sihir milik Destiner Robert dan daddy." Pengakuan itu diucapkan dengan volume suara yang nyaris menyamai bisikan.

"Meminjam atau mencuri?" Pangeran Aiden memicingkan mata, menatap Red penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja memimjam, aku sudah mengembalikan buku itu tanpa cacat sedikitpun." Red mengendikkan bahu, menolehkan kepala untuk kembali mengamati film.

"Sama saja eo... Kau kan tidak meminta ijin." Pangeran Aiden mencibir dengan permainan kata tersebut. Ternyata Red cukup bandel dibalik sikap lucunya yang tersohor itu, sungguh tidak bisa diduga jika ternyata ia berani mencuri buku mantra.

"Terserah sajalah." Red mengibaskan tangannya, kembali bersikap cuek. Sepasang netranya terfokus penuh pada film minion yang tengah berlangsung.

"Aissh." Pangeran Aiden mengacak rambutnya, merasa jengkel setengah mati menghadapi Red yang terlalu pandai membalikkan kata.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Seluruh Murid Seoul Senior High dibebaskan dari segala jam pelajaran untuk seharian ini. Semua seonsaengnim sibuk dengan rapat untuk membicarakan hasil perolehan Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, jadi mereka membiarkan para murid berkeliaran di dalam lingkungan sekolah hingga bel pulang berdenting.

"Ini bukumu Yumi-ya." Jongwoon mengulurkan buku Asterium pada ketua grup. Mereka tengah menikmati semilir angin di taman belakang sekolah, menyusul Yumi yang sejak pagi sudah berada di sana.

Yumi menerima buku itu, memasukkannya kedalam tas yang disandarkannya pada akar pohon besar. "Eoh, kalian sudah selesai membaca?"

Jongwoon serta Myungsoo memilih duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sedangkan Taemin merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan di samping Myungsoo. "Sudah. Hahh... Asterium sungguh luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin kesana."

"Jangan berkhayal!" Myungsoo memutar bola mata, tangannya mendadak gatal untuk menjitak Taemin jika imajinasi liarnya kumat.

Taemin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak, tidak terima jika pikirannya dikomentari. "Hei, imajinasi itu diperbolehkan."

"Tapi imajinasimu keterlaluan." Myungsoo mencibir, Jongwoon mengangkat bahu acuh lalu mulai menyantap bekalnya. Lebih memilih untuk diam disamping menyimak segala adu argument yang berlangsung.

"Bagaimana jika Asterium memang nyata?" Taemin kekeuh dengan pikirannya.

"Hah? Itu mustahil." Myungsoo mengibaskan tangannya.

Ketua grup menarik nafas, ia tidak terima jika Asterium dikatakan tidak ada. Dengan santai Yumi mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, setidaknya agar Myungsoo berhenti membicarakan ketidaknyataan Asterium.

"Myungsoo-ya. Tuhan bahkan menciptakan malaikat, bidadari, dan iblis. Keberadaan surga dan neraka juga nyata meskipun tempat itu masih tak terlihat. Banyak bukti maupun cerita tentang keberadaan dunia gaib yang diyakini oleh manusia. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika penduduk krystalier itu ada. Krystalier selalu menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta sesuai misi yang mereka emban. Jika mereka gagal dalam sebuah misi, maka di masa yang akan datang, takdir dimana misi itu diberikan pasti terulang kembali. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu keberhasilan dan kemenangan agar alam semesta ini aman hingga hari kiamat yang sebenarnya tiba." Yumi menengadahkan kepala menatap ke atas langit dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Ia merindukan planet Asterium yang bebas dari pencemaran lingkungan, planet indah dengan segala keunikannya.

"Waw, kau berucap seakan dirimu adalah seorang krystalier." Myungsoo berseru takjub, Taemin menganga, lalu Jongwoon terlihat terkejut hingga mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Yumi.

Menoleh cepat menghadap Myungsoo, berujar dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. "Aku memang krystalier, lebih tepatnya aku adalah cahaya utama 'Red' captain dari para Rainbow Knight." Myungsoo dan Taemin saling berpandangan, alis mereka bertaut. Beralih memandang Yumi, hinga...

Satu

Dua

Tiga detik kemudian...

"Hahahaha... Leluconmu sungguh hebat Yumi-ya." Tawa Myungsoo meledak, terpingkal-pingkal di atas rerumputan sambil memegangi perut.

"Aishh. Kalian ini." Yumi memukul Myungsoo dengan buku pelajaran yang dibawanya.

Kali ini Taemin yang tertawa sambil berguling di atas rerumputan. "Hahahaha, jika Yumi adalah Red. Aku ingin menjadi Green." Perkataan itu membuat Yumi terkejut dan menghentikan pukulannya pada Myungsoo. Matanya mengerjap, memastikan Taemin tidak salah bicara.

"Kau memang Green, Taemin-ah." Mengangguk, tersenyum tipis dengan wajah bahagia.

Diluar dugaan, tawa Myungsoo semakin meledak. "Buahahaha. Taemin memang Green jika ia memakai kostum keropi."

Taemin yang mendengar perkataan itu semakin terpingkal. "Hahahaha..." Pasti lucu jika ia berstransformasi menjadi badut berwajah kodok itu.

Myungsoo menghentikan tawanya, membenahi posisi menjadi duduk tegak saat melihat muka cemberut ketua grup. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu sedangkan kedua obsidiannya tak lepas mengamati wajah ketua caktik, mungkin sedang ngambek. Ekspresnya berubah menjadi serius, Taemin berdehem mengakhiri acara tertawanya lalu ikut duduk di samping Myungsoo. "Yumi-ya, daripada kau menjadi Red. Lebih baik kau menjadi artis saja. Hahahaha..." Tertawa lagi.

Sepertinya kejujuran itu tidak bisa menarik ingatan mereka, padahal ia berharap misi ini segera tuntas lalu mereka bisa kembali ke Planet Asterium.

Myungsoo dan Taemin bahkan berhigh five disela tawa mereka. Ketua grup mendengus, memilih membiarkan duo absurd itu. Sudah cukup perkataannya dinistakan, Yumi tidak ingin bertambah kesal menghadapi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu yang sedari tadi ditatap tanpa berkedip akhirnya terbuka, ia langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada Yumi yang baru keluar dari toilet. "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Seberapa jauh mantra sihirmu bereaksi?"

Yumi duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain, menyandarkan punggung pada dashboar seperti yang dilakukan oppa-nya. "Awalnya Taemin memberikan tanda-tanda yang cukup bagus, tapi setelah aku menceritakan-" Donghae membungkam mulut itu dengan telapak tangan, menyebabkan perkataan Yumi terhenti.

"Aigoo, jangan menceritakannya seperti ini. Aku bisa tertidur karena dongengmu Yumi-ya. Buatlah visual dengan mantra seperti yang pernah kulakukan." Mulai menuntut, ia sedang bosan sekarang. Sedikit hiburan tak ada salahnya, sekalian menilai seberapa mahir Red menciptakan visual sihir cahaya.

"Ah. Baiklah." Red (Yumi) mengangguk, menjentikkan jarinya hingga lampu kamar meredup.

Menggerakkan jari-jarinya hingga cahaya putih keluar dan membentuk lingkaran. Membaca beberapa mantra lalu merubah cahaya itu membentuk visual kejadian tadi siang saat sekolah.

Pangeran Aiden diam, mengamati visual itu dengan seksama, tak ingin melewatkan adegan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya hingga...

"Hahahaha, kau tampak konyol sekali Yumi-ya." Tawanya meledak saat melihat Myungsoo dan Taemin yang menertawai ketua grup-nya.

"Tertawa saja sepuas oppa." Memutar bola mata, sedikit menyesal telah bercerita dan malah berakhir dijadikan bahan ledekan.

Tawa itu terhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil."Tunggu, apa kau mengamati ekspresi Jongwoon?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Yumi tersenyum kecut. "Dia hanya diam dan memakan bekalnya."

"Aigoo, bukan itu. Lihat! Ekspresi Jongwoon saat kau berkata jika dirimu adalah Red." Donghae menggerakkan jarinya ke arah visual itu, memundurkan peristiwa yang tengah terputar. Jarinya berhenti pada saat visual itu menampilkan wajah Jongwoon.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" Terkejut, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kejengkelan sehingga hanya terfokus pada Myungsoo dan Taemin.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

ast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Pegel juga promote wp. Kkkkk

Happy Reading...!

Ketika bayang semu mulai diungkit  
Saat itulah aku terpekur  
Ketika kekuatanku mulai bangkit  
Saat itulah aku hancur

Di mana aku?  
Aku merasa tak bisa mengerti  
Di mana aku?  
Aku merasa tak bisa berhenti

Terkadang aku ragu  
Keraguan yang selalu mendominasi relung hatiku  
Siapa dia?  
Sosok yang berkata bahwa ia adalah bayangan

'Red the captain of Rainbow Knight'

.

.

Donghae menunjuk visual itu, tersenyum tipis karena ternyata ada satu dari keenam kesatria yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada Asterium.  
"Lihatkan. Jongwoon terlihat terkejut hingga mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatmu, ia juga menganggukkan kepala dan memandangmu penuh takjub. Tapi semua ekspresi itu luntur saat Myungsoo tertawa nyaring."

"Hahhh... Sepertinya aku harus mencari metode lain." Yumi merebahkan dirinya, nalarnya sibuk berkelana mencari cara yang tepat untuk menyadarkan keenam kesatria.

Waktu sudah terbuang cukup banyak, mereka tak boleh kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Jika Rainbow Knights kalah maka semesta yang jadi taruhannya, menumbalkan tujuh nyawa kesatria lebih baik dibanding kehancuran seluruh galaxi.

Tikk

Jari yang dijentikkan membuat visual itu menghilang digantikan oleh cahaya lampu tidur di sisi kanan dan kiri nakas. Cahaya temaram yang membuat rasa lelah mulai mendominasi. Donghae merebahkan diri, menutup mata dengan sebelah lengan. "Besok kita harus mulai latihan lagi Red. Kemampuan kita perlu ditingkatkan, kau sama sekali belum menguasai elemen air dan pengendalian lainnya. Setidaknya kita harus terus berlatih hingga siap berperang disamping terus mencoba menarik ingatan keenam kesatria. Aku menemukan sebuah tempat disudut kota yang sangat sepi, kita bisa berlatih disana setiap hari."

Anggukan setuju diberikan atas penuturan tersebut, sudah lama juga ia tidak berlatih. Misi harus segera diselesaikan, jadi latihan adalah jalan terbaik untuk meningkatkan keahlian. Kepalanya berputar, mendengus saat melihat Pangeran Aiden sudah tertidur pulas dengan nafas teraturnya.

"Pangeran Aiden... Jika ini terjadi di Asterium. Saya pasti akan dihukum karena berani berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan Pangeran. Tidurlah Pangeran, anda pasti lelah. Saya akan menepati kamar Donghae hanya untuk malam ini. Heuh... saya masih cukup waras untuk tidak tetap berada di sini." Tangan Red terulur untuk mengambil handphone dan sebuah boneka beruang yang biasa dipeluknya saat tidur. Berjalan mengendap keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Donghae.

Rumor yang pernah didengarnya jika Pangeran Aiden adalah pendengkur yang parah. Red, tak ingin mendengar suara mirip mobil rusak itu semalaman jika ia memilih tidur di sofa kamar Yumi. Meskipun sofa dirasa cukup nyaman, tapi Red takkan bisa bermimpi indah dengan tempat sesempit itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Xi...

Sarapan dilaksanakan pukul 8 karena keterlambatan Donghae dan Yumi saat bangun pagi. Mereka berdua yang biasanya menjadi alarm selamat pagi untuk Xi Yue dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan.

Gadis cantik itu berteriak seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot, berlari kocar-kacir dari lantai satu hingga lantai dua. Menyiapkan sarapan dengan kalang kabut, tidak mandi ataupun mengganti piamanya, Yumi bahkan hanya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Donghae bangun 5 menit kemudian setelah mendengar suara gedebum dari luar pintu kamar. Ternyata Yumi jatuh karena terpeleset sandal tidurnya sendiri, lengkap sudah tindakan ceroboh di pagi hari yang seharusnya damai...

Tangannya terulur membantu Yumi bangkit dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di akhir pekan hingga membuat keributan?" Seketika gadis yang masih setengah panik itu menepuk keningnya, menyadari bahwa ia lupa jika hari ini sekolah libur.

30 menit kemudian, Yumi dan Donghae sudah tampak rapi dengan setelan santai, sarapan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Lalu kedua makhluk lain yang sedang berjalan gontai sambil menguap mendekati meja makan.

Acara santap pagi berlangsung damai, tentram, dan hikmat. Tidak ada satupun yang mengoceh selama sarapan berlangsung, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga suara manja terdengar...

"Dongdong oppa, ajari aku taekwondo!" Xi Yue menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat pose memohon seimut mungkin.

Oppa yang sedang meminum segelas susu hangat tersedak.  
"Uhuk, uhuk... Untuk apa?" Yumi yang ada disampingnya akhirnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

"Tentu saja untuk mengikuti pertandingan antar kelas di sekolah." Jawaban riang khas anak manja mengalun.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang jika kau mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta pertandingan taekwondo?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Xi Yue dengan sumpit, menatap dengan ketidak percayaan atas jawaban tersebut.

"Ne. Aku memang sudah mendaftar." Anggukan antusias membuat rambut kuncir kuda itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama kepala.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam, menekan emosinya agar tidak menyemprot Xi Yue dengan ocehannya. Memberikan pengertian secara perlahan dari sudut pandang seorang kakak yang baik. "Xi Yue! Taekwondo itu sulit, butuh kekuatan dan skill yang baik hanya untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Jika kau kurang berkonsentrasi, kau sendiri yang akan dikalahkan. Taekwondo itu butuh kefokusan tinggi, kau harus bisa memprediksi gerakan musuh agar tak terpelanting karena tendangan."

Anggukan itu muncul sekali lagi. "Aku tau. Maka dari itu Dongdong oppa harus mengajariku!" Oh, sekarang nada manja itu mulai sedikit merengek.

Dengusan jengah dari Donghae, sangat susah menggeser pemikiran Xi Yue jika ia sudah memiliki pilihan yang memblokade. "Xi Yue, dengarkan oppa! Pertandingannya itu wushu, taekwondo, dan olahraga. Tapi di ekschool olahragakan masih ada pembagian lagi seperti futsal, voli, renang, tenis, lari cepat, dan lompat tinggi. Kau bisa minta pertukaran posisi dengan temanmu, ikuti saja pertandingan voli." Aneh memang jika seorang anak manja memilih taekwondo, padahal para gadis manja lebih senang menjadi supporter yang memegangi spanduk sambil berteriak dengan oktaf tertinggi. Atau mungkin sebagai cherleaders yang berakrobat plus tebar pesona.

Xi Yue kesal, teramat kesal hingga ia berniat menelan oppa-nya langsung andaikata oppa-nya sebesar jeruk pontianak. Imajinasi gadis manja memang berlebihan juga aneh. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku ingin ikut pertandingan taekwondo. Aku ingin mengalahkan Dongdong oppa." Bersikeras mempertahankan keputusannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan jika perintahnya adalah mutlak.

"Aigoo... Terserah kau sajalah! Aku tidak akan merawatmu jika kau mengalami cidera saat bertanding." Sepasang telapak tangannya mengusap wajah kasar, menyerah menanggapi Xi Yue yang tetap kekeuh dengan keputusannya.

"Oia, bagaimana denganmu Kyukyu? Kau ikut pertandingan apa?" Gadis manja beralih menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... Jangan panggil aku KyuKyu! Aku tidak mengikuti pertandingan apapun. Aku masuk ke kelas setelah Yumi menyetorkan name list peserta." Kyuhyun melirik Yumi saat menyebut nama gadis itu, sedikit menyindir keputusan ketua grup empat serangkai yang terlalu cepat mengumpulkan name list peserta.

Donghae mengangguk. "Itu bagus... Yumi, kalau kau?" Menolehkan kepala ke samping, menanti jawaban meluncur dari bibir Yumi.

Yang diperhatikan malah cuek, "Wushu dan lari cepat." menjawab singkat, berdiri lalu mulai membereskan meja makan. Tipikal yeoja baik yang tidak cerewet, seperti itulah isi pikiran Donghae saat menilai sikap Yumi.

"Woah... Yumi-ah kau berani sekali masuk pertandingan wushu. Kudengar wushu kali ini adalah duel, apa kau yakin tidak akan terluka?" Kyuhyun memandang remeh, tidak percaya jika gadis ambisius bisa menguasai Wushu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu anggun bahkan jika mengenakan pakaian rocker sekalipun.

Tubuh Yumi berbalik singkat, sepasang netranya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Jangan meremehkanku Kyu!" Ia paling benci diremehkan apalagi diragukan. Andaikata namja di hadapannya adalah Krystalier, pasti ia sudah menawarkan duel dengan elemen api.

"Aniya! Aku hanya ragu bukan meremehkan." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, tak mungkin jika ia jujur saat mendapati ekspresi muka Yumi yang dingin itu. Bencana bisa menghampirinya kemudian mengigiti ketenangannya sebagai siswa populer.

Gadis manja meletakkan gelas susu hangatnya yang sudah tandas, onixnya memincing. "Hei tuan Kyuhyun! Apa kau bisa taekwondo?"

Telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengibas. "Aniya. Aku hanya menguasai karate."

"Ah... Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mendapatkan pelatih double." Xi Yue mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dengan death glare Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, menatap Xi Yue dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Kau yakin Xi Yue? Setahuku yang mengikuti pertandingan taekwondo 80 persennya mayoritas laki-laki."  
Menggoda gadis manja baginya itu sangat seru.

"Berhenti merecokiku!" Xi Yue berteriak. Menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya yang malah membuat raut wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah.

"Hahahaha..." Donghae tertawa keras. Merasa senang melihat adiknya yang kesal. Rasanya visual Xi Yue akan menarik untuk diputar sebagai hiburan di Asterium. Kkkkk

"Huah... hiks, hiks... Yumi eonni, mereka berdua jahat sekali!" Tangis gadis itu pecah seketika, Yumi menghela nafas melihat dongsaengnya yang menangis.

"Aigoo..." Tak ada pilihan selain menghampiri Xi Yue dan menenangkannya. Sementara itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun sebagai dalang utama hanya bersiul acuh, memasang wajah datar dan tanpa dosa. Padahal sejatinya mereka sudah mengusik ketenangan gadis manja yang bisa menangis seharian.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah di penghujung musim semi yang begitu indah, waktu untuk tumbuhan meregangkan rasa lelah setelah memayungi manusia dari teriknya mentari. Seorang remaja tampan sedang menikmati semilir angin di halaman belakang kediaman Xi, memainkan games di laptop kesayangannya.

Di sisi lain halaman belakang kediaman Xi, sosok berjubah hitam berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon maple yang terletak di sudut halaman. Menyamarkan keberadaannya di bawah bayangan pohon, itulah yang kini dilakukannya sembari mengawasi siluet tubuh remaja tampan itu.

Masih dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah bagian atas, tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada, serta seringai yang terukir di bibirnya. "Kyuhyun, nikmatilah 3 minggu terakhirmu. Aku akan datang segera dan menggantikan posisimu." Pesan itu tersampaikan dengan baik, meski semilir angin merasa enggan karena harus menghantarkan frekuensi tersebut.

Sosok itu berbalik lalu berkata dengan lirih, bibirnya kini membentuk garis tipis. "Rainbow Knight. Aku akan mencari kalian untuk mendapatkan kunci pembuka tempat penyimpanan Krystal Bintang."

Wussh

Sosok itu menghilang, meninggalkan aura pekatnya yang perlahan merangkak menyentuh kepekaan remaja tampan itu. Raga yang disinyalir membawa petaka bagi alam semesta, sosok misterius yang belum diharapkan oleh para kesatria.

Deg

Gerakan jari di atas stik, ia menggerakkan kepalanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman. 'Ini aneh, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku.' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikiran anehnya. Beberapa hari terakhir hatinya dirundung kecemasan, ia merasa diawasi namun tak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Astaga! Secara perlahan sikap paranoid mulai mendominasi tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Atmosfir ruang kelas 1-A1 tampak lenggang, beberapa murid lebih memilih menikmati waktu istirahat ke kantin. Istirahat adalah saat yang paling dinantikan oleh para pecinta makanan juga penggemar kebebasan, rehat sejenak setelah menelaah materi demi materi yang menghantarkan impuls berlebih ke otak.

Ketua grup empat serangkai memilih tetap berada di dalam kelas, membaca buku-buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Tak jarang satu hingga tiga siswa masih mencuri foto Yumi, tapi selama mereka tak menganggu aktifitas maupun mengusik itu masih wajar.

Siapa sangka jika keputusan Donghae yang menyuruhnya memakai kacamata, malah berakhir dengan semakin membludaknya penggemar Yumi. Para seonsaengnim bahkan berkata jika gadis cantik itu terlihat lebih jenius karena berkacamata. Rupanya teori tentang kacamata menurunkan nilai kecantikan adalah salah besar jika yang mencetuskannya melihat wajah ketua grup empat serangkai.

'Yumi yang asli pasti merasa senang jika tau penggemarnya bertambah banyak.' Itulah sekelebat pikiran yang muncul di dalam benak Red. Well, bukankan ia dan Yumi adalah duplikat yang berada di galaxi berbeda. Kini sosok manusia duplikatnya hanya sedang menjalani pengasingan ke dimensi yang sudah disiapkan Tuhan.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka, rupanya pasukan setia Yumi sudah kembali dari berkelana. Tiga namja dengan karakter berbeda namun memiliki kekompakan.

"Lihat name list peserta ini!" Taemin mengulurkan selembar kertas pada ketua grupnya. Dengan malas Yumi meletakkan bukunya lalu meraih selebaran itu, ia membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan jari kelingking. Memastikan pandangannya terfokus penuh meski tak ada yang bermasalah dengan mata semerah ruby miliknya.

*Final*

Taekwondo : (wed 10.00)  
Donghae 2-A1 vs Xi Yue 1-A3

Wushu : (wed 7.00)  
Yumi 1-A1 vs Seokjin 1-A2

Futsal : (wed 8.00)  
Class 2-A3 vs Class 2-B1

Voli : (wed 11.00)  
Class 1-A4 vs Class 2-B5

Renang : (wed 12.00)  
Taemin 1-A1  
Jungkook 2-A1  
Seokjin 1-A2  
Sehun 1-A3

Tenis meja : (wed 13.00)  
Jongwoon 1-A1 vs Jongdae 1-A4

Lari cepat : (wed 14.00)  
Yumi 1-A1  
Hyukjae 1-A2  
Henry 1-A3  
Donghae 2-A1

Lompat tinggi : (wed 15.00)  
Naeun 1-A2  
Jongwoon 1-A1  
Jongin 1-B3  
Chanyeol 1-B1

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aigoo... Untuk apa Donghae oppa mengikuti lari cepat?" Pekikan itu tentunya berasal dari Yumi, tangannya menunjuk name list peserta di bagian lomba lari cepat dengan mimik ketodak percayaan.

Jongwoon menghela nafas, ia kira gadis cantik itu memekik karena kaget melihat name list peserta pertandingan wushu. "Yumi-ya, kenapa kau malah memperhatikan Donghae hyung. Perhatikan lawanmu! Kau dan Seokjin masuk final." Dugaannya meleset besar, mana ada ketua genk yang malah memusatkan pandangan pada kakanya bukan pada rival.

Ketua grup memasang wajah polos. "Lalu, apa masalahnya? Yang penting aku bisa menangkan." Matanya mengerjapkan karena tidak faham dengan respon Jongwoon. Apa yang salah dengan reaksinya?

"Ahhh... Terserah kau sajalah!" Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya, susah memang jika harus berbicara dengan Yumi yang kadang cuek, kadang peduli. Ketua grupnya selalu menanggapi semua persoalan dengan kelewat santai, padahal ia berencana memprovokasi.

BRAKKK

Pintu kelas terjeblak dengan keras, semua memandang horor si pelaku penganiayaan pintu. Kesadisan dari pendatang itu sungguh merugikan jika terus dibiarkan, sekolah elite sekalipun pasti kehilangan pintu mahalnya.

Masih di tempat duduk yang sama, ketua grup mendesis ketika netranya mengenali si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Xi Yue. Ada gerangan apa gadis manja yang notabene adalah adiknya itu bertandang ke kelas 1-A1 yang penuh kedamaian.

"Yumi eonni! Aku masuk final... Yuhuu!" Gadis manja itu berseru, kakinya terangkat untuk menaiki meja kemudian duduk bersila diatasnya dan memeluk Yumi dengan erat. Kebahagiaan membuncah dalam hatinya, hingga ia tak sanggup menahan kakinya untuk segera bertandang ke ruangan menyeramkan bertuliskan 1-A1.

Kelas itu memang menyeramkan, banyak murid kutu buku dan jenius yang hilir mudik. Belum lagi kamera CCTV yang bertebaran, bagi otak pas-pasan seperti Xi Yue, kelas 1-A1 adalah neraka yang bisa mencekiknya.

"Ne, kau memang hebat." Eonni dari gadis manja itu merasa tenggorokannya tercekik, pelukan Xi Yue terlampau erat hingga menyulitkan pernafasannya.

"Jika aku menang. Eonni memberikan hadiah apa padaku?" Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas, Xi Yue mendorong Taemin agar menyingkir lalu menempati kursi itu, tak lupa ia juga menjatuhkan tas milik Kyuhyun ke atas lantai agar tempat duduknya lebih lenggang.

Jika saja Kyuhyun melihatnya, bisa dipastikan ia akan memiting leher Xi Yue karena sudah tega menjatuhkan tas yang berisi PSP dan Tablet mahalnya. Bagi remaja tampan itu, pasal penganiayaan takkan berlaku lagi jika korbannya adalah sang kekasih. Demi PSP, ia rela melakukan apapun.

Kini Yumi berpikir, ia tidak punya ide tentang hadiah apapun untuk diberikan, menurutnya Xi Yue sudah memiliki semuanya. "Bagaimana jika pergi berbelanja dengan blackcard milik Donghae oppa?" Konyol memang, tapi hanya benda pipih tanpa limit itu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Xi Yue.

Si manja memekik, tangannya menepuk berulang kali layaknya batita. "Wow, itu luar biasa. Tapi apa Dongdong oppa bersedia memberikan blackcardnya? Dongdong oppa kan pelit." Mencibir dengan gaya hiper actionnya yang membuat Myungsoo merasa iritasi mata. Ya Tuhan! Ekspresi itu sungguh tidak sinkron dengan kedudukan siswi yang sudah Senior High.

"Biar aku yang menyampaikannya nanti." Yumi mengangguk, merasa sangat yakin jika oppa yang dibicarakan bersedia mengabulkannya. Tentunya setelah ia merecoki Pangeran Aiden dengan ancamannya sebagai Red.

"Ah, eonni memang baik sekali." Kini hati Xi Yue semakin senang, tangannya merentang lalu memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi, mengecup pipi eonninya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ne." Kalimat pamit itu bagaikan oksigen bagi tiga namja anggota grup empat serangkai. 'Akhirnya pengganggu kecil pergi juga.' Itulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Eum." Yumi mengangguk, lama-lama ia juga merasa risih dengan sikap Xi Yue yang suka melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri jika ia juga terhibur dengan keramah tamahan gadis manja yang notabene adalah adiknya.

"Bye bye. MTJ...!" Akhirnya gadis manja itu melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya layaknya anak TK. Sebagian murid yang melihat, langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"MJT? Apa itu?" Jongwoon menatap Yumi karena merasa penasaran dengan singkatan yang diucapkan Xi Yue.

"Madu, Jahe, Telur?" Taemin mengerutkan kening, otaknya sungguh tak bisa menerjemahkan singkatan absurd tersebut.

"Itu singkatan dari nama Myungsoo, Taemin, dan Jongwoon." Yang ditanya menjawab dengan sesekali mendesis, Yumi sedang sibuk mengelap bekas lipgloss Xi Yue yang menempel di pipi kirinya.

"Xi Yue sangat kreatif." Taemin menganguk-anggukan kepala, bibirnya sesekali berdecak. Well, singkatan tersebut tidak buruk ditelinganya.

"Menurutku dia malah cenderung aneh." Myungsoo begidik ngeri, ia dari dulu memang tidak berani mendekati Xi Yue. Gadis itu seperti memiliki kepribadian tiga dimensi yang patut diwaspadai. Berada di dekat adik Yumi sama saja menyerahkan keselamatan otaknya.

"Eo, dia memang suka membuat panggilan khusus untuk semua orang yang dibencinya." Yumi membeo, membenarkan pendapat Myungsoo.

"Mwoya? Dibenci?" Taemin membelalakkan matanya. Hilang sudah lekagumannya tadi menguap bersama sinar mentari.

Anggukan Yumi menyertai wajah polosnya, dengan santai ia mulai menjabarkan. "Eum, Xi Yue bilang Myungsoo itu tampan tapi kalau sedang marah mukanya mirip papan saking datarnya. Jongwoon itu baik tapi dia terlalu aneh saat berbicara dengan kura-kura, sedangkan Taemin terlalu imut sebagai pria tulen."

Alhasil ketiga makhluk tampan itu hanya bisa mengap-mengap, tidak menyangka jika Xi Yue ternyata jauh lebih absurd daripada yang mereka tau. Oh, Tuhan sangat adil dalam menciptakan keanekaragaman untuk setiap makhluknya. Ada gadis lucu yang memiliki pemikiran layaknya bocah balita.

.

.

.

Pertandingan wushu menjadi tontonan paling menarik untuk semua murid Seoul Senior High. Kalian tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena Yumi 'seorang siswi yang terkenal dengan paras cantiknya' menjadi peserta pertandingan ini, mereka tentu saja sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan siswi cantik itu.

Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, tapi Seokjin 'sang ketua osis' adalah lawan Yumi. Kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat  
leader dari masing-masing grup bisa bertatap muka dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, pertandingan final untuk wushu akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, Yumi dan Seokjin harap segera memasuki tempat masing-masing." Suara Hwang seonsaengnim yang menjadi wasit menggema memenuhi ruangan.

Peserta yeoja memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu, rambutnya yang biasa tergerai kini disanggul rapi, kacamata yang beberapa hari terakhir digunakannya dilepas menyisakan hardlens, peserta namja muncul beberapa detik setelahnya. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam ekschool wushu dengan warna yang berbeda, Yumi putih sedangkan Seokjin hitam. Jika diperhatikan dari jauh, mereka tampak seperti yin dan yang.

"Ambil posisi!"

Yumi bergerak menuju bagian kanan sementara Seokjin menuju bagian kiri arena. Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter yang terbentang.

"Peraturan pertandingan kali ini berbeda, siapa yang lebih dulu mengalahkan lawan maka ia dinobatkan sebagai pemenang. Kami mempersiapkan pedang dan tombak khusus yang tidak terlalu tajam untuk menghindari luka serius. Jika sampai menit ke 40 tidak ada yang kalah, maka pemenang ditentukan berdasarkan keindahan gerak dan ketepatan serangan. Baiklah apa kalian berdua sudah paham?" Hwang seonsaengnim menyebutkan tentang peraturan-peraturan pertandingan, Yumi dan Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Baik, kalau begitu bersiap!...Mulai!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak membawa senjata, hanya bermodal tangan kosong. Senjata sudah diletakkan di sisi timur arena, menunggu hingga salah satu dari mereka mengambilnya.

Yumi maju lebih dulu, menyerang Seokjin dengan Tinju Utara (Chang Quan/Long fist), tapi Seokjin berhasil menghindar dengan gerak lincahnya.

Semua penonton yang sempat menahan nafas melihat kecepatan penyerangan, langsung merasa lega karena Seokjin berhasil menghindar. Atmosfir pertandingan didominasi oleh ketegangan yang pekat.

Kali ini Seokjin yang mendekat, berhenti dengan jarak satu meter didepan lawannya. "Sasaran meleset." Wajahnya membuat ekspresi mengejek yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Yumi.

"Jangan senang dulu Seokjin-si, ini baru satu menit." Tepat saat itu Yumi melakukan Tinju Selatan ( Nan Quan/Southern fist) yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Seokjin.

"Wah, tenagamu kuat juga Yumi-si." Benar-benar takjub, tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menangkis tinjuan dari Yumi terasa sedikit berdenyut. Rupanya si ketua grup yang cantik ini sangat piawai menyerang.

Yumi memberikan senyuman manisnya, "Terima kasih Seokjin-si, tapi tadi belum seberapa." bertepatan setelah sebuah tendangan diarahkan tepat menuju perut Seokjin.

Grep

Berhasil, Seokjin cukup senang bisa mencekal pergelangan kaki kiri Yumi yang hendak menendang perutnya. "Meleset." Seokjin menariknya kaki kiri itu ke atas lalu mendorong ke depan berharap rivalnya terhempas karena tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuh.

Tuk

Tuk

Diluar dugaan, Yumi malah melakukan salto ke belakang lalu mendarat dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat ringan hingga gerakan itu tampak layaknya adegan yang diputar perlahan pada film action. Riuh redam pekikan takjub dari phodium penonton terdengar.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak terjatuh." Seokjin mendengus mendengar perkataan rivalnya. Rupanya Yumi tengah mencoba mengumpan emosinya. Sebagai namja tentunya ia tidak terima diremehkan.

"15 menit." Hwang seonsaengnim memberitahukan waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu banyak membuang waktu." Seokjin memberikan seringai terbaiknya, hal itu membuat beberapa murid yang berada di bangku penonton paling depan mulai merasa was-was. Sebagian yeoja yang menonton memekik tertahan, terpesona dengan mimik wajah tersebut. Mereka semua menduga jika sang ketua OSIS akan menunjukkan serangan mematikan setelah ini.

Atmosfir ketegangan mulai memenuhi ruangan pertandingan, beberapa murid mengeluarkan kamera dan handphone untuk merekam adegan yang akan terjadi. Tadi saja sudah mengagumkan, jadi kali ini pasti lebih mengagumkan lagi.

Seokjin berlari dengan cepat, meraih sebuah pedang dari tempatnya, memposisikan diri lalu menujukkan beberapa gerakan Jurus Pedang (Jian Su/Sword Play). Tak ayal hal ini membuat penonton bersorak, terpukau dengan setiap gerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh ketua osis tampan.

"Perhatikan ayunan pedangmu Seokjin-si!" Yumi memperingati ketika pedang wushu yang memang lentur itu hampir saja menggores lengan kiri Seokjin sendiri.

'Dasar ceroboh! Ini pedang wushu, bukan pedang dari Asterium.' Yumi hanya mampu mendumal dalam hati, gerakan yang terlalu berani. Pedang Asterium tak mudah dibengkokkan meskipun semburan api burung Carnation menghantamnya.

Sementara itu Seokjin tak mengubris peringatan yang diberikan, ia terlalu berambisi mengalahkan ketua grup empat serangkai. "Ayo kesini dan ambillah pedangmu kesatria." sepertinya Seokjin tak sadar mengucapkan kalimat wajibnya yang dulu seringkali digunakan untuk menantang Indigo. Yeah, kalimat ciniran saat dirinya berperan sebagai Blue yang ambisius.

Merasa tertantang Yumi melakukan salto sekali lagi, bedanya salto kali ini terlihat begitu memukau, mengambil pedang saat tubuhnya melayang di udara dalam posisi terbalik. Kilatan blitz kameran sedikit menyilaukan pandangan Seokjin, ia mengerjapkan mata untuk menormalkan penglihatannya.

Tap

Kedua kaki Yumi mendarat sempurna diatas matras dengan posisi berdiri tegap. Tidak tergelincir maupun terhuyung, gerakannya seperti sudah terlatih.

"WOAHH!" Seruan takjub terdengar dari para penonton, mulut mereka bahkan masih menganga lebar. Tubuh tersebut terlihat seringan kapas, adegan saat pengambilan pedang seperti pertunjukan seni yang indah.

Mereka berdua saling menyerang, kemampuan keduanya seolah seri karena tak ada satupun yang terjatuh maupun terluka. Menit berlalu dengan suara dentingan pedang, pukulan, tangkisan, maupun pijakan kaki. Suara pertandingan terdengar begitu jelas di ruang tertutup indor ekschool wushu milik sekolah.

"Kau cukup tangguh sebagai seorang gadis." Seokjin tersenyum miring, berjalan memutar untuk mencari sedikit cela yang pas agar serangannya tepat sasaran. Tak perduli jikalau nantinya gadis itu terluka dengan pedang, yang penting adalah kemenangan.

"Kau sudah menerima pesan dariku kan?" Yumi menatap dengan santai, tak mempersiapkan kuda-kuda kewaspadaan seolah mengetahui jika Seokjin tidak akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Bukankah sejatinya ia adalah captain dari para kesatria, sudah jelas jika setiap ciri khas rekannya sangat mudah ia tebak.

"Oh, tentang taruhan itu." Kepala Seokjin mengangguk, ia memang mendapatkan secarik kertas di dalam lokernya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kertas misterius yang bercode 4S by XY di bagian bawah pesan.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Yumi mulai mengacungkan pedangnya sedangkan kedua obsidiannya tak lepas dari setiap gerakan lawannya.

"Aku setuju."  
Senyuman manis di bibir yeoja itu otomatis terukir ketika pendengarnnya menangkap kalimat persetujuan dari sang rival.

"Ini sudah menit ke 30. Bisakah kau membiarkanku menang?" Seokjin mendengus, ternyata Yumi sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Gadis itu seolah tak memiliki celah untuk dikalahkan, serangan darinya bagaikan semilir angin yang hanya berhembus, tak bisa menggoyahkan dedaunan yang paling rapuh sekalipun.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu." Yumi berkata dengan santai, menarik ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut bergelombangnya terurai begitu saja. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti tokoh anime wanita yang tengah berperang.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang menantang. kita lihat siapa pemenangnya." Seokjin merasa emosinya sedikit tersulut, sebagai seorang namja ia merasa tersindir dengan sikap Yumi yang seolah tengah mengejek kemampuannya secara halus.

"Dengan senang hati." Ketua grup emoat serangkai itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tertawa ringan seolah ia sedang mendengar lelucon.

Seokjin melakukan gerakan salto dengan cepat, mengerakkan pedangnya untuk menggores lengan kiri rivalnya. Yumi yang melihat itu langsung meloncat mundur, menggunakan satu tumpuan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tatapan gadis itu kini berubah menjadi tajam, ia menghentakkan kaki kirinya lalu melesat cepat sambil menggerakkan pedangnya. Andai hardlens gelap itu dilepas, maka Seokjin pasti begidik ketakutan melihat mata merah yang berkilat.

Trakk

Tring

Semua terperangah, pedang yang dibawa Seokjin patah saat Yumi melakukan serangan dalam satu kali tebasan maut. Bukankah pedang wushu itu lentur? Tapi kenapa Yumi berhasil mematahkannya? Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Panitia juga terperangah, mereka bahkan sudah memastikan pedang wushu yang digunakan sangat aman karena memiliki tingkat ketajaman yang rendah. Ketika Yumi mematahkan pedang Seokjin, mereka seakan tak percaya dan meragukan pengecekan pedang yang dilakukan kemarin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yumi melangkah pelan menuju rivalnya dengan santai, membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada datarnya. "Aku yang menang Seokjin-si. Jadi bersiaplah memenuhi taruhan dariku!"

Tadi ia memusatkan auranya pada pedang wushu, awalnya Yumi mengira jika auranya takkan menyatu dengan pedang, tapi ternyata ia berhasil membuat pedang Seokjin patah. Hal yang menakjubkan sekali, padahal baru kemarin sang Pangeran sok keren mengajarinya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Yumi dari kelas 1-A1." Seruan Hwang seonsaengnim mengundang sorak sorai dari semua penonton. Kedudukannya sebagai pelatih membuatnya bangga, mungkin di masa mendatang nanti siswi cantiknya bisa mewakili Korea Selatan di pertandingan wushu Internasional.

Kedua peserta final pertandingan wushu berjalan menuju tengah arena, saling mengandeng tangan dan membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai tanda penghormatan. Kemenangan dan kekalahan adalah hal yang sudah biasa dalam sebuah pertarungan.

"Kau cantik dan luar biasa. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengendalikan pedang dengan sangat sempurna." Seokjin menjabat tangan sang rival, ia tersenyum tulus meskipun hatinya merasa kecewa karena dikalahkan oleh Yumi, padahal gadis itu baru beberapa minggu masuk kedalam ekschool wushu.

"Kerja yang bagus! Pujian adalah tekhnik untuk membesarkan hati musuh agar mudah untuk dijatuhkan." Yumi membalas senyuman tulus Seokjin, ia berharap temannya segera mengingat jati dirinys setelah ini. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya tadi adalah pesan spesial yang selalu diucapkan Blue seusai latihan. Pesan yang selama 2 tahun mendongkrak semangat Rainbow Knights.

.

.

.

Seluruh pertandingan ekschool antar kelas sudah selesai dilaksanakan, para murid tampak gembira dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka sudah menyaksikan peserta terbaik saling menyerang dan menjatuhkan, pada akhirnya kemenangan adalah hadiah bagi mereka yang pantas menerimanya.

Yumi dan Donghae tengah berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor, menuju tempat parkir. "Dimana Xi Yue?" Yumi mengernyit heran saat tidak melihat Xi Yue, padahal biasanya gadis itu akan menangis keras dalam pelukannya jika sedang kesal maupun sedih. Memurut pendengarannya, pemenang taekwondo kali ini adalah sang Pangeran sok keren.

Yumi sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa menonton pertandingan taekwondo, tadi ia harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengisi beberapa dokumen tentang pertandingan antar senior high. Berdasarkan informasi dari Taemin, Xi Yue kalah dimenit ke 23.

"Anak manja ada di mobil. Mungkin sedang tertidur." Donghae menjawab dengan santai sembari merenggangkan otot lehernya yang kaku.

"Apa dia terluka oppa?" Khawatir itu jelas. Meskipun sekarang Pangeran Aiden tengah memerankan sosok Donghae, tetap saja sifat childishnya tidak bisa berkurang.

Donghae mengangguk, mendesis kecil karena telah melukai Xi Yue. "Eum, pergelangan kakinya terkilir, pelipisnya sedikit lecet, dan sepertinya perutnya memar karena tadi aku menendangnya cukup kuat."

"Aku tak menyangka Xi Yue sangat pandai meskipun baru mempelajari taekwondo." Memang jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, Xi Yue terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tidak pandai beladiri. Tapi siapa sangka jika ia bisa masuk final dan menjadi lawan main Donghae.

Donghae membenarkan, "Eum, ambisi dan kefokusannya sangat tinggi. Tapi dia kurang menjaga keseimbangan." Nah, inilah nilai minus yang membuat Xi Yue mengalami kekalahan. Ditendang sekali saja, Xi Yue sudah terpelanting sejauh 3 meter dari posisi awal. Padahal Donghae hanya menggunakan seperseratus dari kemampuan yang sesungguhnya sebagai Krystalier.

"Appa dan eomma pasti khawatir." Ketua grup empat serangkai mulai cemas, ia mendesis saat membayangkan eomma-nya pulang dan melakukan berbagai hal berlebihan. Karakter eomma-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sikap mommy-nya di Asterium yang labil.

"Aku belum menghubungi Xi appa dan Liu eomma." Donghae menggendikkan bahu, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika nanti kedua orangtuanya marah lalu memberikan hukuman padanya.

"Tapi kurasa oppa tidak akan dimarahi karena Xi Yue sudah diperingati." Kepala Yumi mengangguk yakin, kemarin ia sendiri yang menelfon orangtuanya dan memberitahukan jika Xi Yue ngotot mengikuti pertandingan taekwondo. Memang sih awalnya eomma-nya berteriak tidak setuju tapi setelah Yumi menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, eomma-nya malah bilang agar Yumi tidak memperdulikan jika Xi Yue terluka dan merengek padanya. 'Biarkan saja anak manja itu menangis!' Ya, seperti itulah perkataan acuh eommanya yang kelewat sadis untuk diucapkan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Sang pelaku hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, semoga saja." Donghae tak terlalu memusingkan apakah ia dimarahi atau tidaknya, ia sudah kebal dengan segala macam hukuman. Lagipula Xi appa dan Liu eomma-nya itu tipikal manusia yang tidak tega, jadi hukuman paling sadis mungkin hanya sebatas tidak boleh keluar rumah seminggu.

Hukuman di Asterium yang lebih mengerikan saja sudah pernah ia cicipi. Ayah kandungnya 'Raja Denis' sangatlah tegas dalam mendidik. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang bocah yang kadang kala mengusili pengawal istana, meski kedudukannya sebagai Pangeran Asterium. Baginya istana adalah tempat bermain dan para prajurit maupun pengawal adalah sasarannya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya nanti." Suara itu terucap lirih, Yumi membuka sarung tangannya untuk menyentuh simbol naga miliknya, mengukur seberapa besar energinya saat ini. Simbol itu berpendar redup menandakan jika energinya stabil meski belum sempurna.

"Auramu belum sempurna..." Donghae menolak, Yumi bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri jika bersikeras melakukannya. Ingatkan jika Red adalah kaptain Rainbow Knights yang sudah jelas sangat keras kepala.

Merasa tidak terima, Yumi menggoyangkan lengan kanan Donghae, "Tapi jika tidak, Xi Yue akan kesakitan. Oppa tau sendirikan jika penyembuhan manusia itu 10 kali lebih lambat dari krystalier." Rasa kepeduliannya terlampau tinggi, ia tak bisa membiarkan Xi Yue kesakitan selama berminggu-minggu.

Telapak tangan Donghae terangkat untuk mengacak surai bercorak kecoklatan milik Yumi, sedikit gemas dengan perhatian yang dicurahkan oleh Yumi terhadap si manja.

"Biar aku saja. Aku menguasai beberapa mantra healing yang sama denganmu, itu akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Simpan energimu untuk pertempuran yang sesungguhnya, kita masih butuh banyak latihan hingga perperangan tiba. Jika kau nyembuhkannya dengan auramu, Xi Yue bisa curiga karena lukanya cepat sembuh." Tak bisa dipungkiri, Donghae juga setuju dengan pendapat Yumi mengenai kondisi si manja.

"Ne, oppa." Kepala Yumi mengangguk, ia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Kerisauannya telah terkikis perlahan mendengar kalimat Pangeran Aiden.

Gadis cantik itu menatap Donghae sekali lagi, menyipitkan mata seolah tengah mencurigai sesuatu. "Oppa kenapa mengikuti lomba lari cepat?" Pertanyaan inilah yang dari kemarin mengusik pikirannya.

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir, "Aku hanya ingin menguji diriku sendiri, apakah aku bisa mengalahkanmu." Mengendikkan bahu dengan acuh.

Yumi memutar bola mata, mencibir ucapan dari oppa-nya yang terlampau tinggi. "Bermimpilah oppa. Aku ini pelari tercepat di seluruh galaxi." Padahal tadi saat mereka bertanding, Pangeran sok keren malah tertinggal jauh di belakang bersama dengan dua peserta yang lain. Isi pikiran Pangeran Aiden sungguh aneh, sudah tau jika kalah tapi tetap bersikeras ikut.

"Hahahaha, baiklah... Kau memang sangat hebat. Jadi buktikan padaku jika kau mampu mengalahkan Raja Kegelapan dengan kemampuan berlarimu itu." Tawa itu meledak, tak menyangka jika Red yang merupakan pemimpin para Kesatria memiliki sifat unik yang tak ingin diremehkan.

Sepasang kaki Yumi melangkah maju, membalikkan tubuh dan berhenti dengan posisi menghadap Donghae. "Jangan meremehkan saya! Dengan senang hati saya akan membuktikannya Pangeran Aiden." Membungkuk hormat seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat bertemu Destiner maupun krystalier dengan derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya, contohnya seperti keluarga kerajaan.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa itu meledak lebih keras, ia berjalan maju dan merangkul pundak Yumi. Bukankah ayah dan anak tidak jauh berbeda? Raja Denis sangat dekat dengan Master Xi, jadi Pangeran Aiden akan melakukan hal yang serupa pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya.

"Jangan membuatku gemas Red!" Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mencubit hidung mancung itu hingga Yumi memekik dan menepis tangan Donghae.

Oh, sekarang hidungnya pasti tak jauh berbeda dengan badut berhidung tomat.

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang tadi bercakap sepanjang koridor kini sudah tiba di pelataran parkir, Yumi segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Menghela nafas saat melihat adik manisnya meringkuk di kursi penumpang, seluruh tubuh mungil itu terbungkus selimut tebal.

"Hiks, hiks..." Sayup-sayup suara isakan terdengar, Yumi menyibak selimut itu dengan perlahan lalu mengangkat kepala Xi Yue agar berbaring di atas pahanya.

Sopir Donghae melirik dari kaca spion, setelah memastikan Yumi sudah duduk tenang di atas kursi penumpang, ia mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pelataran parkir. Yeah, pangkatnya sebagai Pangeran seakan hanyalah bualan. Mana ada Pangeran tampan yang menjadi sopir? Para Pangeran di seluruh Galaxi pasti akan menertawakannya jika mereka tau mengenai hal ini.

"Xi Yue, uljima!" Yumi membelai surai hitam gadis manja keluarga Xi dengan lembut, ia meringis melihat luka lecet yang terlihat di pelipis kiri Xi Yue. Entah berapa lama yeodongsaengnya menangis di dalam mobil sendirian, kelopak mata itu sudah membengkak, hidung mancung mungilnya juga berair, dan pipi cuby itu terlihat memerah.

"Appo... Jeongmal appo. Hiks." Suara rintihan terdengar jelas, gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya.

Sang pelaku menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras, emosinya seakan diuji dengan suara rintihan itu."Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tahanlah! Aku sudah menelfon dokter Shim." Suaranya sangat lembut, berbeda dari biasanya ketika ia sedang beradu dengan Xi Yue.

"Auch... huhuhu perutku sakit." Xi Yue semakin meremas perutnya yang terasa dililit kuat. Tendangan Dongdong oppa-nya sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Ssttt..." Telapak tangan kanan Yumi terus mengusap surai itu, ia juga cemas tapi tak ada cara selain menunggu hingga mobil sampai. Walaupun Pangeran Aiden bisa berteleportasi, tak mungkin ia melakukan itu karena kerahasiaan identitas sangat penting.

"Hiks, Dongdong oppa seharusnya mengalah, hiks, dan membiarkan aku menang." Sepertinya ocehan Xi Yue tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti meskipun ia sedang kesakitan.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat saat sudah memasuki kawasan kompleks perumahan elit, ia ingin segera sampai lalu mengurung diri di kamar dan beristirahat. Biarlah gadis manja ini nantinya meraung, toh Yumi bisa menjaganya dengan baik.  
"Apa kata dunia jika Donghae yang merupakan atlet taekwondo tingkat nasional dikalahkan oleh gadis manja yang suka merengek." Sifat childish itu takkan pernah luntur, salahkan Xi Yue yang memilih untuk mengundang argumentnya. Lidah tajamnya akan mengalahkan perdebatan sesulit apapun, namun hal itu takkan berlaku jika Yumi yang menjadi lawan debatnya.

"Huahhh... Eonni, Dongdong oppa jahat. hiks, hiks." Apa daya tangisan itu semakin menjadi, bahkan saat ini Xi Yue menendang-nendang pintu mobil dengan kaki pendeknya.

Jika sudah begini, orang yang paling dirugikan adalah Yumi karena ia pasti kuwalahan menenangkan Xi Yue. "Oppa, berhentilah mengganggu Xi Yue!" Berteriak adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Donghae menghentikan aksi menganggunya, sebelum gadis manja semakin kesal dan membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Hahahaha." Sudah bisa dipastikan tawa membahana itu meluncur dari Donghae.

Pangeran Aiden tetaplah seorang yang suka mengganggu, mungkin lingkungan istana telah menggeser otak Pangeran hingga sifatnya tak kalah layaknya bocah.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah saat ternyaman untuk menikmati senggang waktu sebelum beraktifitas kembali. Seorang gadis sedang menikmati keindahan pagi hari yang cerah, duduk tenang di atas rerumputan halaman belakang mansion mewah.

Tangannya bergerak lihai melukis bunga mawar merah, bunga itu tampak mencolok diantara semak yang tumbuh di taman kecil milik Xi Yue. Ya, tempat ini adalah halaman belakang dari mansion Xi yang berdesain renaissance.

"Dorrr!" Seseorang mengagetkan gadis itu dari belakang dengan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"Aishhh... Lukisanku!" Atensi si gadis menatap nanar lukisannya yang rusak karena tercoret oleh kuas cat. Kuas yang tadinya sedang terpenuhi oleh cat berwarna hitam, menggores gambar bunga mawar dari atas hingga bawah, membuat bunga itu nampak seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Hehehe. Mian!" Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tak menyangka jika aksinya merugikan orang lain hingga seperti ini.

"Ck, ada apa?" Gadis itu mulai kesal juga menghadapi orang iseng yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Tidak cukupkah namja itu mengubrak-abrik kamar, meminjam PSP tanpa ijin, dan sekarang mengusik kegiatan melukisnya. Julukan Trouble maker layaknya cocok disandingkan dengan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ige, kepala sekolah menitipkan ini padaku." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Yumi.

Meski sedikit heran, Yumi akhirnya mengambil amplop itu dengan kasar, ia sedang berada di puncak kekesalan sekarang, jadi biarlah sopan santun menjadi hal kesekian yang akan dilakukannya. "Nomer peserta?" Keningnya menekuk saat melihat isi dari amplop itu.

"Eo, test akselerasinya dilaksanakan minggu depan." Kyuhyun membeo, tangannya terulur meraih kotak kecil yang berisi aneka warna botol cat air. Memgamati botol-botol berwarna-warni itu dengan onix berbinarnya.

"Hahhh... padahal baru kemarin aku mengikuti pertandingan antar kelas." Yumi tidak menyangka jika waktu test akselerasi dimajukan dari jadwal rencana awal.

Dengan lihai Kyuhyun menyusun botol-botol cat air, raut wajahnya terlihat serius saat tangannya menata benda tersebut pada posisi zig zag, sesuai warna dari yang gelap lalu terang."Sainganmu sangat banyak, hanya 50 dari 285 murid yang dipilih. Banyak pelajar yang juga terkenal jenius dari berbagai sekolah." Mengucapkan hal itu tanpa menolehkan kepala pada Yumi.

Yumi memutar bola mata. "Lalu?" Merasa jengah karena terus dianggap remeh. Ayolah, apa salahnya jika ia mengikuti akselerasi, bukankah lulus lebih cepat itu sangat bagus.

"Ah, susah memang jika bicara denganmu. Tentu saja kita harus berlatih." Dengan pelan Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak itu ke atas rerumputan, ia selalu tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Yumi yang sekarang. Baginya gadis itu sedikit aneh dan terlalu ketus dengannya padahal dulu Yumi selalu menggodanya.

Mata ketua grup memincing saat telinganya menangkap kata yang janggal. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kita'?" Yeah, kata 'kita' yang didengar seperti sebuah undangan kematian jika namja penganggu yang mengucapkannya.

Helaan nafas kesal meluncur ketik Kyuhyun menurunkan bahunya, ini hanya acara debat-mendebat tetapi emosi dan tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. "Tentu saja kita berdua Yumi-ya." Ujarnya dengan sabar.

Kedua lengan Yumi bersedekap, mengangkat dagunya dengan wajah angkuh. "Memangnya kau mengikuti akselerasi? Sehingga mengajak diriku berlatih bersama, ralat lebih sesuai menyebutnya dengan belajar bersama."

"Ne." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya terulur beralih meraih kanvas, mendesis saat melihat lukisan Yumi yang rusak hanya karena coretan warna hitam yang menyimpang dari jalur. Seharusnya warna hitam itu hanya ada di bagian bawah, tepatnya di bagian bayangan bunga yang terbentuk di tanah.

Ketua grup terkejut, ia tidak tau jika Kyuhyun mengikuti akselerasi yang sama dengannya. "Mwo? Setahuku hanya grup ku dan grup Seokjin. Kenapa sekarang kau juga ikut?"

Decakan kesal meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Ck, aku juga termasuk dalam grupnya Seokjin." Netranya masih mengamati lukisan gagal di atas kanvas itu.

Menurut Kyuhyun, putri keluarga Xi sudah terlalu bodoh disamping kejeniusannya yang tersohor itu. Seharusnya kanvas digunakan untuk lukisan dengan cat minyak, tetapi Yumi malah menggunakan cat air. Memang sih, lukisannya bagus tapi tetap saja tidak sesuai. Dan karena tingkat kebodohannya itu, Yumi jadi tidak bisa membenahi lukisannya. Jika menggunakan cat minyak, kecelakaan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang harus dipusingkan.

"Hahhh..." Yumi menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, apakah ada lagi hal tak masuk akal? Ia sudah terlalu pusing dengan statusnya sebagai Yumi, padahal ia juga disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai kesatria.

Tukk

Suara benturan kayu dengan tanah terdengar ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan kanvas itu, kini atensinya memandang Yumi lekat-lekat. "Jadi kapan kita belajar?"

Lengkap sudah kekesalannya, Yumi mencebikkan bibir tanpa perduli jika namja itu tersindir atas sikapnya, rupanya Kyuhyun belum melupakan keinginan berlatih-berlatih itu. "Dengar ya Kyuhyun-si! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin belajar bersama denganmu. Dari dulu aku lebih senang sendiri."

Itu memang kenyataan, semua krystalier juga tau jika Red adalah satu-satunya kesatria yang paling malas berangkat sekolah ataupun mengikuti latihan. Toh, mommy dan daddynya adalah Master tingkat satu, jadi setiap Red tidak masuk, orangtuanya akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya secara privat. Itu lebih efisien, praktis, hemat tenaga, santai, tenang, dan menghibur.

"Yumi, sekali ini saja ne!" Tangan Kyuhyun terulur lalu meraih tangan kanan Yumi, menenggelamkan tangan gadis itu di dalam genggamannya.

Yang digenggam malah berusaha menarik tangannya, Yumi masih risih jika bersentuhan langsung dengan manusia. Sekeras apapun usahanya, Kyuhyun tetap menggenggam erat tangannya. Jika ia terus memaksa, sarung tangannya bisa terlepas dan simbolnya pasti terlihat. Simbol terlihat sama saja membongkar identitasnya, padahal misi masih belum terselesaikan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau memohon seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh." Obsidian Yumi menatap Kyuhyuh dengan aneh. Oh, ayolah... Ia sungguh muak dengan segala kekonyolan dari namja yang menumpang di kediamannya.

Reaksi yang dimunculkan Kyuhyun malah diluar dugaan, ia tidak marah ataupun tersinggung tetapi menatap Yumi dengan sorot mata sendunya. "Anggap saja seperti itu." Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

"Aishhh...!" Yumi mendesis, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun selalu memiliki banyak kata untuk memaksanya. Kalau begini, terpaksa ia harus menyanggupi meski sejatinya rasa tidak suka tetaplah ada.

Grep

Sepasang netra Yumi terbelalak, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Masih segar diingatannya, Yumi bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar saat mengetahui jika Pangeran Aiden yang mendekapnya erat saat ia pingsan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sekarang ia harus dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah seorang manusia. Well, seringkali ia lupa jika usianya sudah menginjak remaja. Bukan salahnya jika kadangkala selalu merasa usianya masih anak-anak, ini sudah menjadi ketentuan takdir dari Tuhan.

Lagipula jika dipikir secara logis, mana ada anak kecil yang terjun langsung untuk bertempur? Itu namanya tidak seimbang dan menyalahi aturan. Bahkan Raden Kian Santang saja memiliki wujud dewasa meskipun usianya masih sangat kecil. Seperti itulah secuil legenda dan sejarah internasional yang pernah ia dengar di sekolah.

"Yumi..." Suara lirih Kyuhyun yang menyebut namanya, berhasil membuat Yumi tersadar dari lamunan konyol yang diciptakan oleh imajinasinya. Kini gadis itu terdiam dalam kebisuan, ia tak ingin membaca pikiran Kyuhyun meskipun ia mampu. Dari suara dan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat, Yumi sadar jika laki-laki ini sedang kalut.

"Entah kenapa beberapa hari terakhir, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Seperti ada seseorang yang menginginkan diriku lenyap, aku takut... Jika suatu hari nanti ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Bisakah kau menolongku?" Untaian kata itu terucap dengan mulus, Yumi merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Firasatnya sebagai Rainbow Knights bangkit, ia yakin kedua matanya kini sudah berkilat merah hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Kyu..." Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu, pikiran Yumi berkelana mencoba untuk memahami perkataan itu. Nihil, ia tak mengerti apapun meski jutaan saraf otaknya bekerja lebih cepat.

"Kurasa otakku yang sudah tidak waras. Tapi... aku merasa kau berbeda dengan Yumi yang kukenal. Kau lebih ceria, kuat, dan lebih tenang saat menghadapi sesuatu. Kau juga lebih ketus denganku, padahal dulu kau adalah sosok yang selalu menempel padaku. Ingatlah ini Yumi-ya! 'Teman, sahabat, saudara, bahkan musuh. Terkadang mereka tampak sama, kau tak bisa mengandalkan mata untuk melihatnya tapi gunakan hati dan pikiranmu.' Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku menyayangimu juga Xi Yue seperti adikku sendiri. Hyunji sudah meninggalkanku, tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanku dua adik yang sangat baik." Setitik air mata meluncur dari obsidian kapten dari Rainbow Knights, ia sadar Kyuhyun pasti mengetahui keganjilan jika dirinya bukanlah Yumi yang sesungguhnya.

Ia adalah Red, seorang Rainbow Knight yang bertukar posisi dengan Yumi untuk sementara waktu. Kyuhyun begitu baik karena tak membahas perbedaan ini pada orang lain. Padahal bisa saja namja ini membongkar identitasnya pada khalayak ramai.

"Jika kau tak bisa menolongku, kau hanya perlu menjaga dirimu sendiri. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja maka aku akan bahagia." Lengkap sudah... Kini Yumi tak mampu lagi mempertahankan keangkuhannya, perlahan ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Tangannya terangkat, Yumi mengusap punggung itu saat merasakan pundak kirinya basah.  
'Kyuhyun sedang menangis.' Itulah yang diketahuinya, bahu yang kini digunakannya bersandar sesekali tampak bergetar. Sesedih itukah namja ini hingga meneteskan liquid berharganya, padahal di Asterium nilai sebuah tangisan sangatlah mahal sehingga Krystalier jarang menangis. Danau Cahaya bisa meredup jika ada yang bersedih.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, raihlah itu dengan kerendahan hati dan pikiran yang jernih. Jangan terpengaruh oleh perubahan yang signifikan karena itu akan membuatmu lemah. Cukup kau katakan setuju!." Bukankah Kyuhyun terlampau mengerti keadaannya, ia seolah tau tentang segala beban dan misi yang terpikul di bahunya. Meski dalam hati, ia yakin jika Kyuhyun tak mengetahui apapun.

"Baiklah... Aku setuju Hyun." Yumi tersenyum tipis, ia mengerti sekarang. Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok lelaki yang identik dengan kelembutan, namja ini memang terkenal dengan kejahilannya. Tapi disamping itu semua, ia adalah sosok yang hangat dan selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri.

"Anggaplah ini permintaan terakhirku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengusikmu lagi setelah semuanya berakhir. Bolehkah aku menganggap dirimu sebagai Hyunji?" Jika boleh jujur, Yumi merasa perkataan Kyuhyun kali ini seperti sebuah pesan perpisahan. Sungguh tadinya ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mengiyakan.

"Ne..." Kepala Yumi mengangguk, meskipun hatinya dirundung gelisah dan kekalutan yang memenuhi hingga ke dalam otaknya.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia merindukan Hyunji 'adik tirinya' yang menghilang saat bayi. Adik kecil yang selalu dikecupnya menjelang tidur, bayi mungil berwajah identik dengannya.

"Eum..." Sedikit susah payah Yumi menepis segala hipotesa buruk yang sempat bersarang di otaknya. Semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun selalu tergiang dalam pikirannya, Yumi rasa ia akan sulit tertidur malam ini.

'Nikmati harimu... Aku akan datang sebentar lagi Kyuhyun-si.' Suara itu datang lagi, menembus ke dalam pikiran Kyuhyun melewati alam bawah sadarnya dengan paksa.

Takut, hal itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, ada yang sedang memantau dirinya dari kejauhan dan dia bukanlah manusia biasa, atau mungkin dia memang bukan manusia. Sama seperti Yumi yang sekarang ada dalam dekapannya atau mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya. Karena hatinya yakin kalau sosok yang didekapnya tidak jahat.

.

.

.

"Nona Yumi, ada tamu." Kim ahjumah memanggil nona mudanya yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang, membaca buku sembari menikmati senja di musim semi.

"Siapa?" Yumi mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah selama ini ia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu selain ketiga temannya. Dan MTJ selalu menganggap mansionnya seperti rumah sendiri, mereka langsung menerobos masuk tanpa bersusah payah menyuruh Kim ahjummah memanggilnya.

"Katanya dia teman sekolah nona muda. Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebarnya dan ia tampan." Kim ahjumah menjelaskan.

To be continue

Dari chapter 1 sampai 11. Q ngerasain bget perubahan tata bahasa dan gejolak emosi di tiap chapter. Dan menurutku, hanya di chapter 11 ini feel serta narasiku tidak monoton...

Bisa nggak manggilnya jangan 'author', q lebih seneng dipanggil 'writers' atau kalau mau lebih akrab, panggil aja 'Atika'.


	12. Chapter 12

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Aigoo... Promote wp lagi. -_-

Happy Reading...!

Aku ingin menjauh  
Tapi raganya selalu menarikku  
Aku tak ingin berlabuh  
Tapi siluetnya selaku membayangiku

Gadis itu seolah pernah aku kenal  
Perasaan yang seolah telah kekal  
Namun hanya titik tumpu yang ku sadari  
Dia adalah bagian yang tak boleh aku hindari

'Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Orange'

.

.

.

'Teman sekolah, perawakan tinggi, tampan, dan senyuman lebar.' Empat karakter itu berputar dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah Kim ahjumah, aku akan menemuinya. Ahjumah tolong siapkan segelas jus jeruk untukku dan minuman untuknya. Aku ingin menganti pakaian dulu." Yumi bangkit dari ayunan tempat bersantainya, melangkahkan kaki memasuki mansion mewah.

Setelah kepergian nona muda, Kim ahjumah berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu.

10 menit berikutnya...

Kaget.  
Yumi tak menyangka jika Hyukjae adalah tamu yang tadi dimaksud oleh Kim ahjumah. Kini ia duduk bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Hyukjae, berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian anggota grup rivalnya yang sedang mengamati desain interior ruang tamu dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya.  
"Hyukjae, ada apa?"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepala, merasa canggung karena terlalu hanyut mengagumi interior kediaman Xi. "Aku kesini ingin mengambil bajuku yang dulu tertinggal."

Ketua grup mengangguk, ia meminum jus jeruknya hingga tandas. "Oh, bajumu ada di kamarku. Ayo masuk!" Yumi berdiri, mengisyaratkan pada Hyukjae agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai dua.

Cklek

Atensi Hyukjae sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan saat memasuki ruangan pribadi Yumi. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih dan cream, sedikit warna merah sebagai corak yang terdapat pada furniture, badcover, dan tirai. Sangat rapi serta tertata, itulah yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ini kamarmu?" Pertanyaan tolol itu keluar begitu saja, padahal sudah jelas di dinding kamar tepat diatas dashboar ranjang, terdapat lukisan nama : YUMI_P&X

Kepala Yumi mengangguk, jarinya menunjuk sofa panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan pintu kaca yang mengarah pada balkon depan. "Ne. Duduklah di sofa! Aku akan mencarinya di ruangan itu dulu." Kini dagunya mengendik pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang ada di sebelah meja belajar.

Hyukjae menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menikmati aroma bunga mawar yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Ketua grup sudah menghilang ditelan pibtu berwarna coklat itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan yang semestinya dilakukan sebagai tata krama saat memasuki ruang privasi orang lain.

"Yumi!" Suara nyaring yang diserukan oleh Myungsoo, Taemin, dan Jongwoon menggema memenuhi ruangan. Mereka terbelalak ketika mendapati seseorang yang duduk manis di atas sofa, tapi ada satu yang tidak bisa membelalakkan mata. Jongwoon, tentu saja dia malah membuat matanya semakin menyipit bukannya terbuka lebar seperti ikan.

"HYUKJAE!" Koordinator lantunan suara mereka semakin menggelegar sekarang. Baguslah, rupanya kekompakan MTJ tidak diragukan lagi.

Taemin menggerakkan kakinya demi mengikis jarak yang ada. "Kau ada urusan apa kemari?" Jarinya teracung ke depan menunjuk Hyukjae, matanya menyelidik penuh kecurigaan. Musuh bebuyutan empat serangkai sedang duduk manis di dalam kamar Yumi. Apakah dunia akan kiamat? Sehingga sang rival bebas berkeliaran di dalam ruang pribadi si ketua caktik.

"Hyukjae-si ini bajumu." Yumi berjalan pelan sambil membawa sepasang baju yang terlipat rapi di tangan kirinya, kepalanya menunduk sekedar mengamati ukiran simbol naganya tertutupi sempurna di balik sarung tangan. Barusan simbolnya terasa hangat dan itu membuatnya menerka, apakah ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi?

Tuk

Langkah kaki Yumi terhenti, netranya mengernyit melihat sepasang kaki berbungkus kaos kaki berwarna hijau dengan motif kartun squidwod. Tokoh kartun yang lucu itu setahunya hanya digemati oleh bocah kanak-kanak, namun ukuran kaki di bawah adalah milik seorang remaja. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak demi melihat siapa pemilik kaki tersebut.

"Aigooo... MTJ, kalian mengagetkanku!" Pekikan itu tentu saja menggema di dalam kamar.

Taemin tak perduli dengan reaksi ketekejutan Yumi, ia menunjuk Hyukjae yang masih duduk manis di atas sofa. "Ada urusan apa dia kesini Yumi-ya?" Sikapnya tidak menunjukkan keramah tamahan sama sekali. Penjelasan, itulah yang dituntutnya pada ketua grup.

"Hyukjae-si hanya mengambil bajunya yang tertinggal." Tangan Yumi sedikit diangkat untuk menunjukkan satu stel baju yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Myungsoo mengerutkan kening, tak bisa memahami bagaimana bisa baju milik Hyukjae tertinggal? Setahunya hanya dirinya dan Jongwoon yang sering meninggalkan pakaian. Yeah, mereka memang sering menginap di kediaman Xi.

Atensi Yumi menatap dengan tajam ketika Myungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya sekali lagi untuk berbicara. "Berhenti bertanya! Aku sedang tidak berminat melakukan sesi wawancara." Inilah kelemahan MTJ, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menentang ucapan Yumi. Ketua grup empat serangkai seperti memiliki sebuah keistimewaan tersendiri sehingga perintahnya tak terbantahkan.

"Aishh..." Myungsoo hanya bisa mendesis, sedangkan Taemin dan Jongwoon memilih diam memperhatikan Yumi yang sedang mendekati Hyukjae.

"Ayo turun! Hyukjae-si kau makan malam disini saja ne!" Kini Yumi membuka pintu kamarnya, mengendikkan dagunya sebagai isyarat agar mereka segera keluar. Mereka, tanpa terkecuali.

"Aniya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng, menolak ajakan makan malam. Beberapa minggu lalu ia sudah sarapan disini, meskipun hatinya ingin tetapi ia masih punya rasa enggan untuk merepotkan. Tak dipungkiri, keakraban dan interaksi yang dilihatnya waktu itu sangatlah membekas dalam ingatannya.

Wajah Taemin merengut, "Sudahlah Yumi, dia kan tidak mau. Biarkan sajalah." tanyannya menggoyangkan lengan kiri Yumi. Merasa risih jika harus berdekatan dengan rival, menurut pemikirannya 'Rival itu harus dijauhi bukannya didekati'.

"Diam!" Suara datar dan pelan itu nyatanya sukses membuat Taemin mengatupkan mulut dengan rapat. Tangannya bahkan sekarang gemetar dan melepaskan lengan Yumi.

"Hyukjae-si, tak ada penolakan!" Yumi melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, membiarkan empat namja itu mengekor dibelakangnya.

Keempat laki-laki itu hanya diam di kursi masing-masing, memperhatikan Yumi yang sibuk hilir-mudik memasak. Tangannya begitu piawai mengolah bahan mentah menjadi berbagai menu masakan. Walaupun notabene ketua grup lebih sering memasak menu non korea, MTJ tidak pernah mengeluh. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menyantap masakan lezat yang setara dengan hidangan seharga ratusan ribu won, secara GRATIS.

"Aigoo! Uri Yumi sudah memasak eo." Nyaris saja Yumi melempar spatula panas yang dibawanya ke arah pelaku. Sungguh tolol orang yang berani menganggunya.

"Berhenti mengangguku Kyu!" Pekikan tertahan Yumi untuk memperingatkan, perilaku Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah..." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju meja makan, menempati kursinya setelah itu meraih benda persegi panjang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya 'PSP' dari saku kemejanya. Benda persegi itu bukanlah miliknya melainkan milik Yumi yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Biar aku bantu." Kali ini Donghae yang mendekati. Yumi menggeleng, menata satu-persatu hidangan yang sudah jadi di atas piring saji. "Aku sudah hampir selesai, Donghae oppa duduk saja. Xi Yue mana?"

Mendengar perintah itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengambil piring dan gelas lalu menatanya di atas meja makan. "Dia masih di kamarnya." Jawabnya setengah cuek.

"Bantu dia kesini oppa."

Donghae berdecak, "Ck, Kyuhyun saja. Xi Yue semakin berisik saat sakit." Sudah jelas ia tidak bersedia membantu Xi Yue untuk turun dari lantai dua dan bergabung makan malam. Gadis manja itu terlalu cerewet saat makan, tingkat kemanjaannya melebihi apapun.

"Xi Yue masih sakit ya?" Taemin bertanya. Sedikit khawatir pasalnya ia juga melihat bagaimana tendangan atlet taekwondo menumbangkan gadis itu.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya menekan tombol off setelah mempause gamenya. "Eo, seminggu lagi dia baru boleh berjalan. Kakinya terkilir cukup parah dan perutnya juga masih terasa nyeri." Kakinya menegak, bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai melenggang pergi untuk menjemput putri super manja bernama Xi Yue.

"Wahh! Aku tak menyangka Donghae hyung sangat hebat." Kini Taemin berdecak kagum, menepuk tangannya berulang kali. Sikap hebohnya sungguh tak terkendali jika sudah menemui topik yang disukainya. Melukai seorang anak manja tentunya sebuah rekor yang patut diacungi jempol.

Jika Taemin berdecak kagum, lain halnya dengan Yumi yang mencibir. 'Apanya yang hebat jika berlari saja selambat siput.' Memorinya masih mengingat dengan jelas kekalahan Donghae yang tertinggl jauh saat lomba lari cepat.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Yumi mencuci tangannya. "Semuanya sudah selesai, tolong ditata ke atas meja makan." Ia meraih segelas jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas.

Jongwoon dan Myungsoo memindahkan satu persatu sajian ke atas meja, Hyukjae sedari tadi memilih diam karena takut membuat suasana yang hangat ini menjadi canggung. Ia merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah atmosfir kenyamanan ini, meskipun akhirnya hanya menjadi patung pajangan.

Kyuhyun bergabung tepat sebelum acara dimulai, ia mengambil banyak daging tumis untuk lauknya. Yumi membuka mulut bersiap menanyakan sesuatu tapi namja itu langsung menjawab. "Xi Yue ingin kau yang datang Yumi-ya. Mungkin anak manja itu ingin disuapi."

Mata itu terpejam rapat beberapa detik, Yumi mendesis untuk meredakan kejengkelannya, lagi-lagi Xi Yue tak ingin turun untuk makan. Sudah beberapa kali Xi Yue memang minta disuapi saat makan, jika Yumi tidak mau maka Xi Yue akan nekat mogok makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang menikmati setiap hidangan yang tersaji, membiarkan dentingan sendok dan garpu menjadi melodi yang memenuhi dapur. Hyukjae sesekali mengulum senyum saat lidahnya mengecap rasa masakan yang menurutnya begitu unik.

"Yumi, kami menginap malam ini ne." Jongwoon membuka suara saat acara makan sudah selesai. Yumi yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Xi Yue sontak menolehkan kepala memandang Jongwoon.

'Oppa, bagaimana ini? Bukankah kita ada latihan.' Ia ragu, merasa gusar karena tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jadwal latihan malam ini dilaksanakan di halaman belakang rumah karena arena yang sebelumnya sudah tak bisa dipakai.

'Tak apa, lagipula home theater itu kedap suara dan kita juga berlatih di dalam perisai.' Donghae membalas telepati itu tanpa menatap Yumi, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk sup untuk mencari jamur yang bersembunyi di bawah kerumunan sayur. Jamur di Bumi sangat lezat, padahal di Asterium tumbuhan berspora itu tidak ada yang berinisiatif memasaknya.

Kepala Yumi mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi besok kita harus berangkat pagi kan. Jadi kasihan jika maid kalian harus kesini di pagi buta." Ia masih berusaha untuk menolak secara tidak langsung. Terlalu cemas jikalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang memergokinya sedang berlatih. Waktunya tidak tepat meski sebenarnya MTJ adalah bagian dari Rainbow Knights.

Jongwoon mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk sebuah garis. "Oh, tak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah membawa semuanya." Inilah sifatnya yang paling menjengkelkan, memastikan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkan keinginan, tentu saja yang diminta tidak akan menolak. Toh, semua opsi telah dipastikan jadi mengelakpun akan percuma.

Yumi menghela nafas, tak ada lagi hal yang membuatnya menolak. 'Aigoo... Indigo, bisakah kau hentikan sikapmu yang selalu memastikan semuanya hingga akupun tak sanggup menolak.'

Kepalanya hanya mengangguk kecil, tangannya menjingjing nampan berisi makanan. "Baiklah, kalian tata dulu barangnya di home theater. Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Xi Yue setelahnya aku akan mengantar Hyukjae-si dulu."

"Yumi-si, bolehkan aku juga ikut menginap?" Sekian lama suara Hyukjae tak terdengar, kali ini ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya yang berhasil membekukan tubuh Yumi.

"..." Mata Yumi mengerjap beberapa kali, terpaku dengan ucapan Hyukjae yang berada diluar perkiraannya. Mulutnya mengatup rapat karena otaknya masih berada pada mode loading yang sangat lambat.

"Yumi-si, jadi bolehkan?" Hyukjae mengulang pertanyaannya, tak ada satupun keluarganya yang tinggal di rumah, jadi tak mungkin ada yang menanyakan keberadaannya meskipun semalaman tak pulang.

Myungsoo, Taemin, dan Jongwoon mengamati wajah ketua grup, mereka menunggu jawaban dari Yumi.

"Wah, tentu saja boleh. Ayo Hyukjae, kau denganku saja. Yumi dan Xi Yue tidurnya di kamar, aku juga tidak mau satu tempat dengan mereka bertiga yang tidak bisa diam saat tidur. Kyuhyun lebih senang menempati sofa dan bermain game daripada menonton." Jawaban panjang itu bukan dari Yumi melainkan berasal dari Donghae.

Yang disindir mendengus mendengar cibiran tersirat itu, Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh dan memilih mencuci piring makannya di washtafel.

"Yakkk! Donghae hyung!" Taemin dan Myungsoo berteriak, rupanya sensitifitas saraf pendengaran mereka baru menangkap kalimat keluhan Donghae. Mirisnya tersangka sudah mengamankan diri bersama Hyukjae di dalam home theater. Yumi sendiri juga sudah berada di dalam kamar Xi Yue.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.30 KST.

Kawasan perumahan elit itu nampak sepi, penghuni rumah sudah terlelap di atas peraduan masing-masing, hanya menyisakan satpam yang mendengkur di dalam pos jaga dan para anjing yang meringkuk di dalam kandangnya. Suasana itu berbeda dengan halaman belakang kediaman Xi, di sana ada sosok cantik yang berdiri di tengah halaman.

Sreet

Yumi mengikat sabuk baju zirahnya, terkekeh kecil saat melihat penampilannya yang berubah drastis. Ketika meninggalkan Asterium semua perlengkapannya memang disiapkan oleh Destiner Gabriel. Ransel yang berikan sudah dibubuhi mantra sihir, sehingga apapun yang berada di dalamnya bisa menyesuaikan dengan sendirinya. Seperti baju zirah yang dulu berukuran kecil, sekarang berubah menjadi besar.

Satu hal yang mengherankan, seluruh barang milik Rainbow Knights sudah tertata rapi di dalam ruangan penyimpanan pakaian milik Yumi. Pangeran Aiden hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh ketika ia bertanya tentang keberadaan barang-barang itu, tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan memilih pergi.

Wussh

Lamunan singkatnya terhenti saat sosok yang ditunggu sudah tiba. "Maaf lama." Donghae nyengir, ia tadi terlalu lama saat bersiap. Ia lupa dimana meletakkan baju zirahnya yang kemarin dilemparnya dengan asal.

"Gwenchana oppa, aku juga baru berlatih." Yumi tersenyum, menancapkan pedangnya ke dalam tanah.

"Sebenarnya lokasi yang dulu sangat nyaman. Aku sedikit kesal karena keberadaan serigala-serigala itu." Donghae mendengus, ingatannya berputar saat sekumpulan serigala mendatangi lokasi berlatihnya, mereka meminta agar dirinya juga Yumi untuk segera angkat kaki karena wilayah itu akan menjadi milik mereka.

"Sudalah oppa, mereka butuh wilayah baru. Lagipula Raja serigala itu bilang jika wilayahnya yang dulu sudah direbut oleh Raja yang lain. Walaupun mereka mengijinkan kita memakai tepi hutan untuk berlatih, tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik. Kita masih bisa mencari tempat lain, sementara mereka hanya bisa menempati hutan untuk ditinggali. Kita sudah berlatih disana cukup lama kan." Red mencoba memberi pengertian, kebiasaan Pangeran Aiden seringkali membahas masa lalu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kau memang mengerti bahasa mereka. Aku sudah cukup jengkel karena kau acuhkan kemarin, jadi jangan bahas ini lagi. Otakku serasa penuh dengan adegan dimana kau berbicara pada spesies berbulu itu." Donghae mengendikkan bahu, kejengkelan masih dirasakannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika Yumi memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dengan sang alfa (pemimpin/raja) serigala dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Bahkan saat kumpulan serigala betina mendekatinya, Yumi malah berlaku masa bodoh dan hanya sekilas meliriknya dengan tidak berperasaan. Tak taukah jika ia takut dengan segala hewan yang selalu menampakkan taring. Sialnya serigala betina itu malah menyudutkan posisinya hingga menghimpit pohon besar dan ia harus berteleportasi untuk menghindar.

Memang sih derajat ketampanannya tak perlu diragukan, tetapi bukankah lebih rasional jika para gadis manusia yang mengerubunginya bukannya kumpulan betina serigala. Itu sungguh menurunkan martabatnya.

Singg

Pangeran Aiden menarik pedangnya, menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya untuk menyamankan posisi benda tajam tersebur. "Elemen airmu bagaimana?" Ia penasaran, pasalnya kemarin ia memberikan pelajaran pada Red untuk mengaktifkan pengendalian elemen air.

Bibir Red tersenyum, "Nyaris setara dengan kemampuan Blue dan Purple." perasaannya begitu bahagia karena ia bisa mengangkat seluruh air di kolam renang. Ketika di Asterium, Blue dan Purple berhasil memindahkan air dari sungai menuju kolam di belakang gedung Sapphire house. Bukankah kemampuannya nyaris menyamai?

"Itu sudah cukup bagus, padahal kau baru berlatih kemarin." Pangeran Aiden mengangguk, Red memang sangat cepat menguasai sesuatu.

"Jadi sekarang kita berlatih apa?" Pemimpin Rainbow Knights bertanya, ia sudah mengenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

Hening... Pangeran Aiden sedang berfikir latihan apa yang sesuai untuk Red kali ini. "Bagaimana jika kita melatih semuanya? Kita berduel."

"Peraturannya, tak boleh ada teleportasi dan terbang." Red mengajukan peraturan, sampai sekarang ia memang belum bisa berteleportasi maupun terbang.

Pangeran Aiden memang sering berteleportasi, saat Red bertanya 'Kenapa Pangeran sering berteleportasi?' dengan sombongnya Pangeran sok keren malah menjawab 'Aku ingin kau merasa iri, mungkin saja jika rasa irimu sudah memuncak, sayap dan kemampuan teleportasi milikmu akan aktif. Hahaha... aku penasaran dengan ukuran sayapmu. Apakah sayapmu sebesar sayap ayam sehingga dari dulu tidak msu muncul.'  
Red mendesis, memori ejekan terang-terangan itu selalu mengusik kenyamanannya.

"Oke, siapkan dirimu Red!" Pangeran Aiden melangkah mundur, menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan. Merenggangkan jarak kakinya untuk menguatkan kuda-kuda pijakannya agar tidak terjatuh saat menyerang.

Red diam, atensinya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Pangeran Aiden. Hampir saja ia terluka minggu lalu karena lalai ketika beradu pedang, kemampuan Pangeran Aiden sangat hebat, sungguh rival yang sempurna untuk mengimbangi kemampuannya. Keenam temannya bahkan tidak ada yang berani berlatih dengannya, hanya Blue namun ketika kalah, temannya itu akan mengoceh melalui telepati.

Pangeran Aiden berlari, pedangnya terayun ke berbagai arah. Teknik agar Red kesulitan memprediksi arah sasaran tebasan pedangnya.

Kanan

Kiri

Zigzag

Kanan

Zigzag

Kiri

Gerakan ayunan pedang itu terlihat sangat ringan dan cepat. Sedikit memusingkan jikalau Red tak memiliki fokus yang tinggi.

Tring

Dentingan suara pedang yang beradu terdengar melingkupi perisai yang meredamkan suara, Red berhasil menangkis tebasan pedang Pangeran Aiden. Tidak sia-sia ia memperhatikan gerakan pedang itu, merelakan matanya bergerak-gerak hanya untuk memastikan titik serangan.

Tring

Sekali lagi tebasan itu berhasil ditangkis, Red sedikit mendesis ketika tekanan Pangeran Aiden pada pedangnya terasa kuat dan berat. Ia meloncat mundur, menyalurkan auranya pada pedang api miliknya. Kecekatan Pangeran Aiden lumayan berbahaya kali ini, lehernya bisa putus hanya dalam sekali tebas.

Kaki Red melangkah maju, ia melakukan gerakan yang serupa saat mengayunkan pedang. Gerakan acak yang membuat Pangeran Aiden mendengus karena cara bertarungnya difotokopi.

Tring

Kedua pedang itu beradu membentuk tanda silang, Red mendorong pedangnya hingga jarak tubuhnya dengan Pangeran Aiden kian menipis. Tersenyum manis karena baru kali ini ia bisa memandang wajah Pangeran Aiden dengan dekat saat bertarung.  
"Ringankan langkahmu Red!" Pangeran Aiden mendorong kuat pedangnya, membuat Red terhuyung kebelakang.

Pijakan kaki Red memang agak berat meskipun kemampuan berlarinya yang paling cepat. Mungkin ini juga disebabkan karena Red yang belum bisa terbang. Jika dibiarkan, Red tidak akan bisa menang saat pertempuran yang sesungguhnya karena Raja Marcus memiliki kepekaan tinggi pada gerakan lawannya.

Tring

Pedang itu beradu sekali lagi, Red sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meringankan langkahnya.

"Lumayan, besok berlatihlah berlari mengitari kompleks dengan kaki yang berjinjit penuh seperti balerina!" Pangeran Aiden menarik sudut bibirnya, cukup puas ketika pijakan kaki Red hampir tidak terdengar.

Mendengar titah konyol itu membuat Red memutar bola mata, Pangeran Aiden sungguh berniat mempermalukannya. "Dan aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian manusia."

"Biarkan saja, siapa tau kau menjadi terkenal. Hahahaha!" Tawa keras dari Pangeran Aiden menggelegar, ia berhasil mendorong Red sekali lagi.

Tangan kanan Red menggoyangkan pedangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak terima kasih. Saya cukup tergiur tetapi tangungjawab sebagai Rainbow Knight jauh lebih penting." Tawaran itu sungguh tidak relevan, kehidupan manusia terlalu santai dan ia sama sekali tidak berminat.

Anggukan kecil dari Pangeran Aiden terlihat dibuat-buat ketika mendengar penolakan Red. "Aku akan menyampaikan ini pada Destiner Robert agar ia memberimu hadiah." Sedikit menggoda adalah hal yang lumrah baginya.

Tring

Peraduan pedang terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Red tersenyum, serangannya barusan hampir berhasil menggores lengan Pangeran Aiden. Tapi Pangeran sok keren itu berhasil meloncat menghindar dengan cepat, kegesitan yang sudah terkenal.

Tingg

Pedang kerajaan Asterium dijatuhkan, Pangeran Aiden menjentikkan jarinya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kedipan mata yang selalu membuat siswi SSH sweetdrop karena terlalu terpesona.

Byurrr

Red melonjak, beruntung refleksnya baik sehingga bisa menghindari gelombang air yang tiba-tiba datang. "Pangeran mengujiku eo, ingin bermain air rupanya. Baiklah, dengan senang hati." Merasa dipermainkan, Red mengangkat dagunya lalu tangannya menancapkan pedang ke tanah.

Ini tidak mudah, jika Pangeran Aiden bisa mengendalikan elemen air hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Red harus menggerakkan tangan serta legannya dan meningkatkan kefokusannya. Masih butuh latihan keras agar ia menyamai level pengendalian sang Pangeran.

Bibirnya sedikit mendegus saat otaknya mengingat kegesitan tokoh Avatar di film The Last Air Bender. Menurut Red, pengendalian elemen air Pangeran Aiden jauh lebih mengerikan daripada tokoh bernama Ang itu. Satu hal lagi, Pangeran Aiden tidak botak.

Byurrr

Guyuran air itu kembali menghantam tanah yang tadi menjadi tempat berpijak Red. "Pusatkan pikiranmu Red!"

Pemimpin Rainbow Knights mendesis, konsentrasinya memang tidak sebaik Blue. Tetapi berlatih dengan Pangeran Aiden selalu menjadikan seluruh kefokusannya timbul-tenggelam begitu saja.

Byurrr

"Aigoo... Bajuku basah." Tubuh ramping proporsional Red terlambat menghindari terjangan air yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Yakk! Fokus!" Pangeran Aiden berteriak ketika Red malah sibuk meratapi bajunya yang basah.

Byurrr

Untuk pertama kalinya Red membalas serangan Pangeran Aiden dengan elemen airnya. Meleset, serangan Red sungguh memprihatinkan karena gelombang air yang digerakkannya pecah, terhempas begitu saja ke tanah. Bahkan jarak serangannya hanya mencapai jarak 2 meter di depan posisinya, sungguh payah dan rasanya ia ingin memangis. Tidak mingkinkan jika ia menyerang Raja Marcus dengan kemampuannya yang payah ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus jika Pangeran mengguyurku dengan air." Berkilah adalah cara paling baik untuk menghindari koreksi kegagalannya dari Pangeran Aiden. Ceramah panjang pastolah dilakukan oleh Pangeran yang kini merangkap pekerjaan Master tingkat satu.

"Baiklah, aku rubah serangan." Pangeran Aiden mengangguk, memilih mengalah daripada Red meminta berhenti berlatih. Bisa saja gadis itu ngambek, karena merasa ketidak seimbangan antara elemen yang sedang digunakan untuk berduel.

Kepala Red mengangguk, merasa senang karena Pangetan Aiden bersedia mengganti serangannya.

Wussh

Senyum itu memudar bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kecang yang menyapa kulit Red. "Aigoo! Pangeran Aiden! Kau berniat membuatku masuk angin."

Bibir Pangeran Aiden bergerak-gerak untuk mencibir, Red memang jarang serius jika sedang latihan dengannya. Padahal sepengetahuannya, captain Rainbow Knights adalah kandidat kesatria yang paling disukai oleh Destiner Gabriel, alasannya cukup klise karena Red selalu mencapai poin tertinggi pada setiap penilaian saat latihan. Oh, jangan lupakan perihat keimutan gadis kecil itu dulu.

"Api melawan angin, itu percuma. Air melawan angin juga percuma. Jika kau tetap melakukannya, maka kita akan menciptakan hujan versi baru." Pangeran Aiden berdiri tegak, lengannya bersedekap menunggu jawaban dari Red. Well, gadis itu sama sekali memang belum menguasai pengendali udara.

Diam, otak jenius Red sedang memikirkan suatu cara yang terbaik untuk melawan. "Jangan salahkan aku karena menggunakan metode penyerangan lain." Ucapnya ketika sudah menemukan metode penyerangan yang pasti bisa membuat Pangeran Aiden tidak bisa berkutik.

Pangeran Aiden mengerutkan dahi, ia tak bisa memahami maksud Red. "Apa maksudmu Red?"

Deg

Baru saja bibir itu mengatup. Sekujur tubuh Pangeran Aiden kini mendadak tidak terasa. "Red..." Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih nyaris menyamai bisikan. Ya Tuhan! Ia seperti penderita stroke yang tidak mampu menggerakkan badan. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah kebas tak bisa dirasakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Red tersenyum miring, kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran ternyata sangat luar biasa. Ia bisa menghentikan segala pikiran Pangeran Aiden yang hendak menyerangnya. Membuat tubuh tegap itu menjadi kebas tanpa bisa digerakkan.

"Aigoo! Hentikan Red!" Pangeran Aiden berteriak, tubuhnya sungguh tidak bisa bergerak meskipun otaknya terus berusaha melakukan perlawanan.

Kepala Red menggeleng, tubuhnya masih basah kuyup karena ia tak bisa memisahkan air yang terserap di jubahnya. Jika ditelisik dari segi kemahiran elemen air, maka ia masih berada di level 6. Level yang bahkan bisa dilakukan Blue saat masih berusia 3 tahun.

Lalu sekarang dengan seenaknya, Pangeran Aiden menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan pengendalian pikiran. Ini adalah kekuatan special yang hanya dimilikinya, tak ada salahnya jika Red mengasah kekuatan ini dan menggunakan Pangeran Aiden sebagai kelinci percobaan. "Aku tidak mau, karena hanya ada dua elemen yang aku kuasai dengan maksimal maka hanya dengan pengendalian pikiran aku bisa melawan."

"Akkkh..." Pangeran Aiden tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan. Wajahnya bertekuk-tekuk sedemikian, dan urat lehernya juga terlihat menonjol.

Red mengernyit bingung, ada apa dengan Pangeran Aiden? Reaksinya terlalu aneh. "Pangeran kenapa?"

"Akkkh, hentikan! Akkkh, kau menyakitiku Red." Pangeran Aiden kini memejamkan mata, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Kepala Red menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya, ia sudah melaksanakan penyerangan sesuai prosedur yang dulu diajarkan daddynya. Kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran miliknya hanya berfungsi untuk menghalau segala pikiran musuh yang berniat menyerangnya. "Pangeran... Tapi, aku hanya mengendalikan pikiran bukan menghisap kehidupan seperti Purple." Itulah yang diingatnya, kekuatannya tidak semenyakitkan itu.

Ringisan kesakitan itu terdengar lagi. "Akkkh..."

Tak ayal Red mulai gusar. "Pangeran Aiden! Jangan menakutiku!" Berbagai prasangka atas hukuman kerajaan juga mulai menngerayangi nalarnya.

"Akkkh..." Ringisan itu semakin terdengar memilukan, Red menarik nafas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tikk

Dengan tingkat kebodohannya, kapten Rainbow Knights itu memghentikan kemampuan mengendalikan pikirannya.

Byurrr

Guyuran air sukses membasahi tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi, ia tertipu oleh akting Pangeran Aiden sehingga Red memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kendali pikiran itu. Sungguh akting yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Kau tertipu Red." Seringai ejekan tercetak jelas di bibir Pangeran Aiden, tangannya terulur meraih pedang yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Red merengut, bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal. "Dasar Pangeran usilll..." kakinya juga menghentak ke tanah seberti bocah yang kesal.

"Hahahaha." Tawa riang dari Pangeran Aiden saat melihat Red yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat pemimpin kesatria itu menjadi konyol dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Wussh

Siluet tubuh Pangeran Aiden menghilang, ia berteleportasi meninggalkan Red setelah puas menertawai. Sungguh tidak berperi kekrytalier-an, itulah isi pikiran Red.

"Aissh, sudah menipu, sekarang malah tega meninggalkanku." Kaki Red menghentak lebih keras, ia mengambil pedang lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Berjalan pelan memasuki pintu masuk yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang.

Tanpa Red sadari ada sosok yang mengamati dirinya dari balik tirai, 'Apa yang Yumi lakukan diluar? Astaga! Dia membawa pedang dan bajunya terlihat seperti seorang kesatria. Yumi, sebenarnya siapa kau?' Sosok itu bergegas melangkah mundur saat Red (Yumi) sudah hampir menapakkan kaki ke atas teras belakang.

Crakk

Sial, karena terlalu gegabah, baju milik pengintip itu tersangkut hingga menggeser tirai.

Yumi menghentikan langkahnya, "Eh, ada orang disana?" Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

Merasa tak ada yang janggal, Yumi mengendikkan bahu, "Ah, sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja." mungkin hanya suara ranting pohon yang patah karena sapuan angin.

Melangkah memasuki rumah dengan pelan, ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak-gerak, merutuki ketidak mampuannya hanya untuk berteleportasi. Andai ia bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap, pasti ia bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Aiden ketika latihan.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pengandaiannya, pemimpin para kesatria itu melewatkan sosok yang masih berdiri mematung di balik tirai. Padahal jika ia berkonsentrasi, gadis cantik itu pastinya mendengar hembusan nafas yang menderu dari sosok itu. Sosok yang mematung karena ketakutannya melihat Yumi dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa disertai mata merah menyala.  
Mata merah layaknya iblish dari neraka.

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon maple, seorang siswi tampak terhanyut membaca sebuah buku usang, earphone menempel di telinganya menyalurkan lagu dari handphone yang berada di pangkuan siswi itu.

Senyuman terbit dari seorang siswa yang sedari tadi mengamati dari kejauhan, Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, berniat menghampiri siswi itu.

"Hyukjae-si." Yumi mengerjapkan mata, Hyukjae tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk, jenis minuman yang paling disukainya.

Hyukjae melongokkan kepalanya, sangat penasaran dengan isi buku usang yang dibawa Yumi. "Yumi. Eum, itu buku apa?"

Yumi tersenyum, menutup bukunya dan menunjuk cover buku yang dibawanya. "Ini buku dongeng, sejenis seperti mitologi Yunani." Ia menerima segelas jus jeruk yang disodorkan Hyukjae, menengguk minuman favoritnya dengan pelan agar tidak tersedak.

Kepala Hyukjae mengangguk, "Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tatapannya sedikit ragu tapi ia sungguh penasaran dengan buku yang dibawa Yumi.

"Eh?" Secepat inikah reaksi Hyukjae menunjukkan ketertarikan pada buku Asterium. Setahu Yumi mantranya sudah hilang sehari setelah Jongwoon mengembalikan bukunya, ia harus memantrai buku lebih dulu agar Hyukjae bisa membangkitkan ingatannya sebagai Orange.

"Jadi boleh tidak?" Hyukjae bertanya sekali lagi karena Yumi masih belum meresponnya.

"Oh, tentu... Tapi besok saja ne. Aku belum merampungkan bacaanku." Kalimatnya terdengar cukup logis untuk berkilah. Tidak mungkin jika Yumi membubuhi buku dengan mantra disini, Hyukjae bisa menjerit ketakutan jika melihat cahaya kemerahan redup yang berpendar menguar dari jemarinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil bukunya ke rumahmu besok sepulang sekolah. Terima kasih." Hyukjae membalas senyuman itu, merasa bahagia karena Yumi bersedia meminjaminya buku. Entah apa yang salah pada otaknya, sehingga buku sejelek itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Eo..." Ini kemajuan yang dinanti, Yumi merasa kekhawatirannya melebur perlahan. Awalnya ia mengira mendekati Hyukjae akan sulit, tapi ternyata Naeun lah yang paling sulit didekati.

"Akan aku kembalikan langsung jika aku sudah selesai. Oia, kemarin Seokjin bilang ia ingin bermain ke rumahmu. Tapi dia khawatir jika kau tidak mengijinkannya." Hyukjae berdiri, membiarkan Yumi duduk sendirian di kursi taman seperti tadi sebelum kedatangannya.

"Tak masalah, aku malah senang." Bahu Yumi mengendik, bibirnya mengulum senyuman sebaik mungkin untuk menghalau suaranya yang nyaris memekik.

Jemari Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya, lidahnya terasa berat untuk berucap padahal inilah yang tadi membawanya nekat menghampiri Yumi. "Boleh tidak jika akhir pekan nanti, aku menginap lagi di rumahmu?"

"Boleh. Kebetulan Taemin, Jongwoon, dan Myungsoo tidak menginap ke rumah." Jawaban Yumi membuat Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Tak menyangka jika ia diperkenankan untuk bertandang sekali lagi ke mansion mewah tersebut.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae meraba satu-persatu saku miliknya mulai dari saku celana, kemeja, hingga saku jas sekolahnya. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang sudah disiapkan tadi. "Yumi-ya, ini nomer ponselku. Aku harap kau mau menyimpannya."

Tangan Yumi terulur menerima secarik kertas bertuliskan phone number . "Tenang saja, aku pasti menyimpannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Yumi-ya." Namja dengan gummy smile itu melambaikan tangan, berjalan menjauh memasuki koridor sekolah.

'Orange, ku harap kau segera mengingat diriku setelah membaca buku ini. Waktu kita semakin menipis, kita harus berkumpul segera lalu menyatukan kekuatan untuk mencari keberadaan krystal bintang.' Atensi Yumi memandang punggung yang berjalan menjauh, membiarkan isi hatinya berteriak sementara dalam keterdiaman.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat dan putih, terdapat sesosok namja yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pembaringannya, temiring dengan tangan yang memeluk guling. Sepertinya namja itu tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Wussh

Dua sosok berjubah datang, salah satu darinya berjalan mendekati sosok yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Cepatlah!" Ujar sosok yang terdiam di sudut ruangan kepada sosok satunya. Ia tidak ikut mendekat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukan tugasnya.

Sosok yang sedang melangkah itu mendesis, menolehkan kepala sekilas ke arah belakang. "Bisakah Pangeran diam, saya juga ingin segera pulang setelah ini." Tangannya menyingkap tudung kepala, menampilkan wajah familiar 'Red' dengan mata merah yang menyala terang.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar." Sosok yang tak lain adalah Pangeran Aiden hanya mengangguk sambil bersedekap. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, mengamati gerak-gerik Red dengan seksama.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki jenjang Red melangkah mendekati Myungsoo yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya, mengenggam tangan kanan namja itu dan mengusap surai hitam legamnya. Cahaya redup berwarna merah mulai terlihat menguar dari jemari Red, meski samar cahaya itu terserap dengan perlahan.

Kepala Red menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik pelan di telinga Myungsoo. "Hai Purple... Aku datang, ini aku Red."

Rutinitas baru yang sudah dijalankan selama tiga hari, yaitu menyusupkan mimpi kiriman pada keenam Rainbow Knight yang tertidur pulas ditengah malam. Pangeran Aiden hanya membantunya berteleportasi menembus jarak dan waktu.

"Kau masih tak mengenaliku?" Bibir Red tersenyum getir, ia bisa melihat Myungsoo yang menggeleng kecil karena pengaruh di bawah alam sadarnya. Namja itu menolak mimpi kiriman darinya.  
"Kau ingat Asterium?" Red bertanya sekali lagi, pertanyaan yang terus diulangnya tanpa merasa bosan.

Dengan lembut Red menyentuh dahi Myungsoo dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya mengenggam telapak tangan kanan Myungsoo, mengusap punggung tangan yang seharusnya terdapat simbol naga.

"Asterium adalah planet tempat kita berasal, kita sedang mengemban misi saat ini. Tapi kau melupakan hal ini... Kau membuatku berlatih sendirian, aku membutuhkanmu Purple karena kau adalah cahaya pelengkap 6 teratas. Cepat ingat diriku, maka kau akan tau dimana bisa menemukanku." Sepasang obsidian itu mulai berkabut, Red selalu merasakan gejolak emosi yang meledak dalam dirinya ketika ia mengunjungi Myungsoo.

Tubuh itu menggeliat kecil saat Red mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang masih setia mengatup. "Myungsoo kau adalah Purple, sang Rainbow Knight yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghisap kehidupan." Red mengakhiri mimpi kiriman itu, menegakkan tubuh lalu berjalan mundur.

Tap

Tap

Pangeran Aiden bisa melihat Red yang berjalan gontai menghampirinya, captain Rainbow Knights itu menderita karena hanya ia sendirian yang berjuang. Gadis itu melatih kemampuannya setiap tengah malam hingga menjelang dinihari, menyelinap ke dalam kamar hanya untuk memberi mimpi kiriman sebelum fajar menyapa.

"Ayo pergi." Pangeran Aiden merengkuh tubuh lemas itu dalam dekapannya, membelai surai kecoklatan Red dengan perlahan.

"Yakinlah Red, mereka akan mengingatmu segera. Jangan menyerah! Kita sudah berusaha memancing dan menarik kesadaran mereka." Pangeran Aiden menggenggam erat tangan yang kini bergetar, menghantarkan ketenangan melalui sinar keemasan miliknya. Pemimpin kesatria itu mulai meragukan dirinya, hal itulah yang diketahui oleh Pangeran Aiden lewat sentuhan yang dilakukannya.

Wusshh

Pangeran Aiden membawa tubuh lunglai itu berteleportasi, menembus dinginnya malam dengan kecepatan sekejap mata. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Red pasti merasa sangat lelah setelah mengirimkan mimpi, mereka berdua butuh istirahat sebelum mulai beraktifitas esok.

.

.

.

Hari penentuan yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Ujian akselerasi dilaksanakan di Seoul University. SSH mengirimkan 8 murid sebagai peserta akselerasi. Mereka adalah dua grup yang selalu diperbincangkan, diawasi, bahkan diidolakan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yumi, Myungsoo, Taemin, Jongwoon, Seokjin, Hyukjae, Naeun, dan seorang murid yang belum genap satu semester di SSH -Kyuhyun-.

Awalnya hanya Yumi yang mendaftarkan dirinya, tapi entah kenapa Myungsoo turut mengirimkan profilnya dan begitulah seterusnya. Satu persatu mereka mulai mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta akselerasi.

'Bagaimana? Susahkan!' Nyaris saja Yumi berteriak saat sebuah suara merasuki pikirannya, segala rumus trigonometri yang hampir ditulisnya buyar seketika.

'Oppa, aku sedang test. Berhenti merecoki pikiranku!' Siapa lagi pelaku yang tega mengusik ketenangannya jika bukan Donghae.

Terdengar kekehan dari pelaku pengusikan, 'Aku hanya mengirim telepati, siapa tau kau membutuhkan bantuanku.' baginya mengusik Yumi adalah sebuah hiburan langka yang sulit didapatkan.

Yumi membaca ulang soal terakhirnya, mendesis pelan lalu mulai menuliskan deretan angka yang harus dihitungnya. 'Oh terima kasih, tapi aku lebih senang membaca kumpulan soal daripada meladeni telepatimu oppa.' Itu memang kenyataannya dan Yumi tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Donghae mendegus, Yumi menyindir sikapnya secara halus. 'Oh, kau sungguh menyebalkan!'

'Cukup sampai disini.' Yumi menyegel paksa pikirannya, menghalau telepati lanjutan dari Pangeran Aiden. Ia butuh ketenangan, waktunya terbuang 5 menit hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu soal penutup.

Takkk

Pensil yang tak bersalah harus terpatahkan, Yumi menyalurkan kekesalannya sekaligus ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan semua soalnya. Berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri seorang profesor yang menjadi pengawas uj  
a sudah selesai." Yumi menyerahkan 7 lembar jawaban soalnya, menenempelkan kartu nomor pesertanya di sebuah alat pemindai yang terhubung dengan PC khusus.

Sreet

Di mesin printer keluar sebuah selebaran, profesor menyerahkan selebaran itu pada Yumi. Selebaran yang mencantumkan nama, sekolah asal, total prestasi, nomer peserta, dan keterangan waktu ia menyelesaikan ujian.

Park Yumi  
Seoul Senior High  
1998 dari 2000 poin total UAS + UH  
0032  
1 jam 41 menit 20 detik.

Yumi tersenyum, mengoreskan tanda tangannya dengan cepat lalu pamit meninggalkan ruang ujian. Ia ingin segera pulang demi mengistirahatkan fisik dan psikisnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yumi mendesis, ternyata ada peserta yang bisa menyelesaikan ujian dengan selisih waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit setelah dirinya.

"Yumi-ya." Bagus sekali, siapa sangka jika murid yang dipikirkan Yumi adalah seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Yumi menghentikan langkah, memandang Kyuhyun dengan jengah. Tidak di rumah tidak di sekolah, Kyuhyun selalu mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kau tampak berbeda." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Alis Yumi bertautan, ia tidak faham dengan pertanyaan rancu yang meluncur dari mulut seorang Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, memandang Yumi dengan sorot sendunya. "Aku tau jika kau bukan manusia."

Brak

Nafas itu menderu, Yumi mendorong Kyuhyun hingga punggungnya menubruk pada sebuah loker. Peraturan pertama 'tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan Rainbow Knight' tanpa alasan yang kuat. Eksistensi Rainbow Knight harus tetap dijaga, setidaknya hingga misi terselesaikan.

Cengkraman Yumi di kedua sisi bahunya membuat Kyuhyun meringis kecil. Kyuhyun mengubah ringisan itu menjadi senyum simpul, disertai pandangan teduh yang berhasil merasuk ke dalam hati Yumi.  
"Yumi, kau takkan melukaiku hanya karena persoalan sepele sebab aku mengetahui jati dirimu."

Yumi mengerjap, ia memang tidak sanggup melukai siapapun yang bukan tujuannya. "Kyu..." Yumi melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan, selangkah memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin kau berada di sini karena sesuatu yang penting. Aku berjanji dengan nyawaku jika aku membicarakan jati dirimu pada orang lain, kau berhak membunuhku. Taukah kau jika keteledoranmu hampir saja membuat seluruh peserta akselerasi memandangmu." Kedua onix itu memandang Yumi dengan serius, senyuman tipis masih setia terukir di bibirnya sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas yang dikenakannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Yumi tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, keteledoran apa yang dilakukannya?

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, tangan kirinya menunjuk kedua matanya sendiri dengan jari v-sigh nya, isyarat tak langsung untuk menjawab kebingungan Yumi. "Kau melupakan hardlensmu dan hanya memakai kacamata."

"A-apa?" Yumi tergagap, ia baru sadar jika tak ada rasa aneh yang menyelubungi kornea matanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan kanannya, mengansurkan kotak kecil berisi sepasang hardlens. "Ini, gunakanlah! Aku mengambilnya di kamarmu saat kau meninggalkanku dengan terburu-buru tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamata Yumi, membawakannya sebentar sementara Yumi sedikit panik memasang hardlensnya. "Bersyukurlah karena seluruh murid mengira kau penggemar film twilight sehingga memakai lensa berwarna merah menyala. Ku akui kau cantik, terlalu cantik hingga aku berpikir dirimu adalah seorang putri yang tengah menjalankan misi." Kyuhyun mengusak puncak kepala Yumi, tingkah gadis ini sungguh menggemaskan hingga membuatnya selalu teringat pada Hyunji.

"Kyu..." Yumi tertegun, perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya sangat halus dan penuh perhatian sama seperti perlakuan Donghae padanya. Kehangatan dan perhatian mereka seperti seorang kakak yang tengah merindukan adiknya.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yumi sediit keras, membuat Yumi menggembungkan pipinya dan merampas kacamata yang dibawa Kyuhyun. "Aku rindu dengan Yumi yang asli. Semahir apapun kau menyamar sebagai dirinya, tetap saja aroma tubuh kalian berbeda. Aromamu seperti bunga mawar merah di pagi hari sedangkan aroma Yumi seperti aroma bunga lily yang tersamarkan diantara hutan pinus. Kau lebih dewasa dan memiliki kepribadian yang terlatih, bahkan caramu berjalan tanpa ketukan sepatu sangat menarik perhatianku. Langkahmu terlampau ringan hingga aku tak mendengarnya." Penjabaran itu membuat Yumi sadar, ia memang bukan Yumi melainkan Red.

"Ayo kita pulang Yumi-ya!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yumi, menggiringnya menuju halte bus di depan Universitas.

Yumi tersenyum kecil, ia faham sekarang 'Kyuhyun menyayangi Yumi yang asli bagaikan menyayangi adiknya. Memperhatikan setiap detail kebiasaan hingga karakter Yumi, itulah sebabnya ia bisa membedakan. Kyuhyun lebih peka terhadap sesuatu, berbeda dengan orang lain yang seringkali mengacuhkan sesamanya.'

.

.

.

Suasana SSH tampak lenggang, UKK beserta pertandingan ekschool antar kelas telah selesai dilaksanakan. Para murid bebas berkeliaran di dalam sekolah karena seluruh seongsaengnim tengah menjalankan rapat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung dengan grup Yumi. Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita bertarung?" Naeun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menatap Hyukjae dan Seokjin menanti jawaban.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kedua namja itu terkejut. "Naeun, sepertinya aku sibuk minggu depan." Hyukjae gusar, ia selalu tak nyaman dengan sebuah perselisihan semenjak kedekatannya dengan Yumi.

"Hyukjae-ya, jangan bilang jika kau ingin menghindar! Aku tak ingin sebuah penolakan!" Naeun menggeleng mempertegas jika ia tak ingin dibantah.

Hyukjae menunduk, mungkinkah ia bertarung? Bahkan hatinya tak lagi tergiur untuk mengalahkan empat rival mereka. "Naeun, semakin lama selisihan ini terasa tidak seimbang. Kupikir sebaiknya kita berdamai saja."

Brug

Naeun mendorong Hyukjae dengan keras hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. "Kau ingin berkhianat?" Tatapan matanya berubah nyalang, nafasnya menderu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuh.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Aniya! Aku hanya menginginkan kita berdamai." Kepalanya menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Naeun.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Lee Hyukjae! Aku tak mau tau, pokoknya kita harus bertarung dengan mereka. Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Jika kalian berani menolak, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau perusahaan keluarga kalian berada di ambang kehancuran!" Naeun mengambil ranselnya, melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan ultimatumnya.

Hyukjae bangkit, memandang punggung Naeun yang tampak semakin mengecil seiring bertambah jauh langkahnya. "Naeun..." Panggilan lirih itu takkan tersampaikan, Naeun tak pernah mendengarkan siapapun jika emosinya sedang memuncak.

Seokjin menepuk pundak Hyukjae, "Hyukjae, turuti saja keinginannya. Naeun bisa melakukan hal diluar batas jika ia tengah kesal." mengingatkan sifat buruk Naeun yang sedari dulu selalu ingin semuanya dituruti.

Hyukjae menepis halus tangan Seokjin, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap penuh harap. "Seokjin-ah, apa kau menginginkan pertarungan ini? Setelah kau melihat bagaimana sikap Yumi yang sesungguhnya, tegakah dirimu?"

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, tatapan Hyukjae membuat pendiriannya sedikit goyah. "Hyukjae... Sebenarnya nalarku juga tak menerima keputusan Naeun, tapi ingatlah jika keluarga kita tak ada artinya dibanding kekuasaan keluarga Naeun. Ia bisa mengadukan perbuatan kita pada orangtuanya, lalu dampaknya berimbas pada keluarga kita."

Mata itu terbelalak, kalimat yang diucapkan Seokjin memang benar. Keluarga Naeun sangat kaya, mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan apapun yang membuat hati Naeun sedih. "Seokjin..."

Seokjin menggeleng, ia meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terpekur. "Dengan berat hati aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauannya." Kalimat itu diucapkan Seokjin saat melewati Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Empat serangkai sedang berbincang di sebuah meja yang ada di sudut kanan kantin sekolah. Seorang siswi tiba-tiba menghampiri dan memberikan sebuah surat untuk Yumi.

*Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan pertarungan antar grup, aku menantangmu untuk bertarung sepulang sekolah besok. Sampaikan ini pada 3 sahabatmu yang aneh itu, kali ini kita bertarung memakai samurai. Lokasinya di gedung olahraga Seoul yang sudah tak terpakai. Apa kau setuju?

By: Naeun*

Yumi menarik nafas dalam, ternyata isi surat itu adalah sebuah undangan bertarung antara grupnya melawan grup Seokjin.

Myungsoo bersedekap. "Kita harus datang." Amarahnya terasa terbakar, ini sebuah tantangan jadi ia merasa harus menyanggupinya.

Jongwoon menggeleng, ia tidak sependapat dengan Myungsoo. "Ini berbahaya, biasanya kita hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tapi kali ini mereka menantang dengan senjata, ini berlebihan!"

Taemin begidik ngeri, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati! Lagipula kita bertiga sangat payah jika menggunakan pedang. Kalau hanya Yumi yang berduel dengan Naeun, mungkin aku tak akan sepanik ini." Bayangan imajinasi kala lengannya tergores samurai saat bertarung, membuat wajah itu makin pucat.

Yumi mengangguk, ia meraih handphonenya lalu memotret surat itu. Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan sebuah foto, Jongwoon hanya menduga jika Yumi memiliki caranya rsendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah. "Aku akan mencoba membuat negosiasi dengan Naeun, ini sudah melewati batas. Jika kita tetap menyetujui pertarungan, kupastikan Taemin akan tumbang dimenit pertama dan hanya aku yang bertahan."

Taemin merengut, kedua tangannya mengusap wajah frustasi. "Yumi-ya, ku akui skill wushumu teramat hebat. Haruskah kau memprediksi kekalahanku bahkan sebelum bertarung. Astaga! Hatiku hancur rasanya!"

Bukan Taemin namanya jika ia tidak mendramatisir keadaan. Jongwoon hanya diam, lebih memilih tuk memperhatikan Yumi yang serius berkutat dengan handphone.

"Kau memang payah Taemin." Myungsoo mendorong dahi Taemin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yakk! Tak perlu menoyor kepalaku!" Tarmin bersungut, ia menampik tangan Myungsoo dengan keras.

"Lihatkan, sifat hipermu kumat!" Myungsoo mengacak rambut Taemin, baginya menggoda Taemin adalah hiburan yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Kim Myungsoo!" Teriakan membahana terdengar, Taemin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Bibirnya mengerucut, tatanan rambut yang susah payah di bentuknya langsung hancur berantakan karena ulah Myungsoo.

"Hahahaha." Myungsoo tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Yumi memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan.

To: Hyukjae  
Hyukjae-ya, benarkah Naeun menantang kami bertarung?

Send!

Yumi mengetukkan sepatunya sembari menunggu balasan pesan yang dikirimnya, ia juga menyelipkan sebuah foto dari surat tadi.

Tringg! Handphone Yumi berbunyi.

Yumi menggeser ikon berbentuk amplop di layar touchscreennya, membenahi posisi kacamata yang sedikit turun, membaca pesan itu secepat mungkin.

To: Yumi  
Ne... Mianhae Yumi, aku sudah berusaha membujuk Naeun untuk mengurungkan, tapi ia tetap bersikeras mengajukan pertarungan.  
Ia mengancam akan mengacaukan bisnis keluargaku dan Seokjin jika kami menentangnya.

Yumi mengetik balasan pesan dengan cepat.

To: Hyukjae  
Gwenchana... Tapi bisakah kau memberiku phone number milik Naeun. Aku ingin bernegoisasi dengannya, bagaimanapun kali ini kami ingin menolak. Aku tak ingin ada yang terluka karena sabetan pedang samurai.

To: Yumi  
Aku akan mengirimkan nomernya dengan V-card. Tapi bisakah kau merahasiakan jika aku yang memberikan nomernya padamu?

To: Hyukjae  
Ne... Gomawo Hyukjae-ya. ^_^

To: Yumi  
Cheonma? ^_^

Terlalu serius berbalas pesan, Yumi tidak menyadari jika Jongwoon mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip. Adakah yang bisa menegur Jongwoon? Sikap selalu ingin taunya masih saja seenaknya. Jika Yumi mengetahui kalau Jongwoon mengintip isi pesannya, bisa dipastikan bogem mentah sebagai hadiahnya.

.

.

.

Plakkk

"Naeun?" Menatap tak percaya, Naeun telah menamparnya dengan keras. Di hadapan banyak siswa yang berkerumun di depan pintu gerbang.  
Tadinya ia sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan Naeun, tetapi bukan kesepakatan yang diperoleh melainkan kemurkaan.

Sepasang netra itu memandang Yumi dengan ekspresi jijik, mengusap tangannya dengan sapu tangan seolah tengah membersihkan kotoran, telapak tangannya memerah setelah menampar pipi kiri Yumi. "Yumi-si, aku sungguh tak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naeun. Sudut bibirnya sedikit perih, mungkin bibirnya sobek akibat tamparan keras barusan.

Mendorong bahu Yumi, berdecih seolah ia sedang mendengar sebuah bualan. "Kau menghasut kedua sahabatku. Membuat mereka datang ke rumahmu."

Yumi menggeleng, beruntung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Seokjin dan Hyukjae sendiri yang bertandang ke rumahku, kau salah paham." Inikah yang membuat Naeun murka padanya, tak sedikitpun terbesit pikiran untuk menghasut Seokjin dan Hyukjae.

Naeun bersedekap, mengangkat dagunya agar terlihat angkuh. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mengatakan jika aku keliru. Lelucon apa lagi yang harus ku dengar darimu? Jawab aku Park Yumi!"

Yumi melemaskan bahunya, matanya mulai berkabut, "Tidakkah lebih baik kita sudahi pertikaian ini? Kita bisa berdamai Naeun." atensinya penuh dengan sorot lelah. Sampai kapan kesalah pahaman juga pertikaian ini berlangsung? Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, mengikis tenggat masa yang sudah digariskan.

"Cihh... Jangan merendah! Kau tampak menjijikkan." Tersenyum mengejek, tak menyangka jika rivalnya memohon untuk sebuah perdamaian.

"Naeun, aku minta maaf jika hal itu menganggumu." Yumi berlutut, kepalanya menunduk dalam sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuh, meredam emosi yang sedang mendominasi hatinya.

"Itu tidak hanya menganggu tapi menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang psikopat yang menghancurkan hidup seseorang secara perlahan. Dan kata maaf tidak akan cukup bagiku."  
Mendorong bahu Yumi sekali lagi hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Ringisan kecil lolos saat merasakan siku dan lututnya berdenyut, mungkin bagian itu lecet karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Dorongan Naeun sangat kuat.

"Hentikan Naeun! jangan bicara seperti itu!" Seokjin membantu Yumi berdiri, memandang tidak suka terhadap perlakuan sahabatnya yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Mwo? Jadi sekarang, kau mendukungnya Seokjin." Terkekeh kecil melihat adegan yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Seokjin yang sejak dulu memiliki semangat paling menggebu dalam bersaing, sekarang tak lebih dari penghianat yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

"Naeun, berhenti bersikap kekanakan!" Hyukjae memegang bahu sahabatnya, sembari mengontrol nafasnya masih tersengal karena berlari dari kelas menuju gerbang.

Plak

Tangan itu ditepis dengan kasar oleh Naeun, matanya membelalak tak percaya jika Hyukjae menganggapnya kekanakan. "Mwo? Hyukjae, kau juga membelanya. Haha, lelucon apalagi ini. Dua sahabatku sekarang berpaling dan mendukung musuh." Berjalan mundur, kedua obsidiannya mulai dipenuhi kabut air yang menggenang.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, berniat merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya untuk menenangkan.

Belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh, Naeun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, "Jangan dekati aku, mulai sekarang kalian bukan lagi temanku!" berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan murid yang sejak tadi menonton adegan mereka.

"Naeun berhenti!" Yumi ikut menerobos kerumunan untuk mengejar.

"Pergi Yumi! Jangan dekati aku!" Terus berlari, sesekali menyeka lelehan air mata yang meluncur bebas menuruni pipi. Remuk sudah kepercayaan pada kedua sahabatnya, mereka memilih memihak rival daripada dirinya.

"Tidak Naeun, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Mempercepat larinya, tangannya terulur ke depan hendak meraih bahu yang bergetar itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut dan akhirnya membuatnya semakin sulit mendekati Naeun.

TINN

Suara klakson sebuah truk yang tengah melaju kencang terdengar, seluruh murid terbelalak melihat Naeun yang berada di tengah jalan. Sementara itu Yumi memejamkan matanya, berlari secepat mungkin mendorong tubuh Naeun dari tengah jalan.

"KYAAA!"

Semua murid menjerit saat truk itu mulai mengikis jaraknya, tak lebih dari dua meter dengan tubuh Naeun. Sebagian menutup mata karena tak kuat menonton adegan yang akan terjadi.

Mematung, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia ketakutan hingga tak sanggup beranjak dari posisinya, telinganya tuli karena terlalu hanyut dalam kepanikan. Sepasang mata itu mulai terpejam rapat, Naeun menanti hantaman keras yang mungkin saja langsung mengantarkan dirinya menemui ajal.

BRAKKK

Semua murid terbelalak, tabrakan baru saja terjadi tetapi bukan Naeun yang menjadi korbannya, melainkan seorang siswi yang tadinya sempat mengejarnya.

"YUMI!" Seokjin dan Hyukjae berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak di atas aspal panas.

Darah mengalir dari kepala Yumi dengan deras, Seokjin menarik tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"TIDAK!" Teriakan itu berasal dari Taemin yang baru saja tiba, nafasnya masih menderu karena berlari kencang. Tapi sekarang, melihat tangan Yumi yang terkulai saat Hyukjae menggenggamnya, ia tau jika sahabatnya tertabrak cukup keras.

Naeun yang terduduk tak jauh di bahu jalan, hanya mampu menatap Yumi yang sedang merenggang nyawa. Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkannya! Yumi tidak boleh meninggal dengan cara seperti ini.

'Tuhan, tolong kali ini saja selamatkan Yumi!' Naeun menitikkan air matanya, setelah itu kegelapan merenggut paksa kesadarannya. Naeun pingsan, terlalu terkejut dengan segala kejadian yang begitu cepat.

To be continue 


	13. Chapter 13

ast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Happy Reading...!

Bayangan  
Aku nyata namun tak tersentuh  
Aku nyata namun tak terjamah

Bayangan  
Saat siluet tubuhku tak mampu merengkuhnya  
Saat aku menggantikan yang dahulu tuk menjaganya  
Saat itulah aku sadar  
Jika dia bisa terlempar  
Terlempar ke dasar sebuah kekosongan  
Menangis sendiri dalam kebisuan

Bayangan  
Haruskah aku menunggu?  
Masa saat perubahan insting begitu lama bagiku  
Masa itu kian dekat  
Namun asaku makin tercekat

Bayangan  
Tuhan...  
Ijinkan aku selalu menjaganya  
Wadah dari bongkahan keabadian  
Cinta dari dunia yang berjuang sendirian

'Misterious person'

.

.

.

Langit Asterium yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung, beberapa hewan di hutan selatan tak hentinya mengaum, menggeram, dan melolong.

Sesuatu terjadi dengan Rainbow Knight atau Pangeran Aiden, hal itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Destiner Robert. Tadinya ia sudah membuka Destiny Book, tapi tak satupun terukir tulisan di sana. Semuanya masih dirahasiakan oleh sang pencipta.

Ratu Victoria menangis tersedu sejak satu jam yang lalu, Raja Denis menyerah membujuk istrinya agar beranjak dari tepi danau cahaya. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan istrinya di sana, mengutus Gabriel untuk menemani Ratu. Istana tak boleh terlalu lama ditinggalkan, tanpa adanya penerus tahta menjadikan Asterium terasa suram.

"Hiks, hiks... Aiden sedang menangis, hiks, hiks." Racauan itu terus berulang, Ratu Victoria seakan memiliki seratus liter pasokan air mata. Ia tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi, adakah ibu yang tak khawatir saat mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang putranya. Bukankah ikatan batin yang kuat antara ibu dan anak tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Gabriel yang baru tiba, tertegun melihat keadaan Ratu yang tampak memprihatinkan. "Hiks, hiks..." Isakan lain terdengar, Gabriel tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaannya.

Jika Ratu Victoria menangis karena firasat buruknya terhadap Pangeran Aiden, maka Gabriel menangis karena merindukan kesatria mungil yang menurutnya paling manis. Gabriel merindukan 'Red', kesatria mungil yang memiliki aroma bunga mawar merah. Ia terlalu menyayangi Red bagaikan adik kandungnya.

Raja Denis sungguh pintar mengutus Gabriel untuk menemani Ratu. Siapapun tau jika Gabriel adalah Destiner yang paling ekspresionis. Ia akan menangis jika melihat krystalier lain menangis, tertawa jika melihat krystalier lain tertawa. Perasaan Gabriel sangat polos di usianya yang berada di batas remaja, mungkin karena ia adalah yang termuda dibandingkan kedua Destiner yang lain.

Andai kata Raja Denis mengutus Michael, pasti Destiner tingkat dua itu hanya berdiri tegap sambil bersedekap. Mengawasi Ratu Victoria dari jarak 10 meter, diam tanpa suara hingga Ratu sendiri yang angkat suara dan meminta diantar pulang. Oh, sungguh sangat kaku dan menjunjung tinggi sikap kesopanan.

Berhubung saat ini Gabriel yang mengawasi, ia memilih duduk manis di sebelah Ratu dengan jarak tiga jengkal. Gabriel masih cukup waras untuk mematuhi peraturan kerajaan, ia tak ingin dipermalukan oleh hukuman karena terpergok memeluk Ratu. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasa sangat membutuhkan Michael, biasanya Destiner tingkat dua itu selalu bersedia menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya. Michael merupakan tempat mengadu dan mencoba segala jurus bertarung yang dipelajarinya, tidak akan marah meskipun ia membuat tubuh rekan seperjuangannya babak belur, teman yang paling mengerti sikap emosional Gabriel.

Ruang utama Istana Asterium.

"Apakah yang mulia Raja berniat membuat Danau Cahaya meluap?" Michael mengemukakan pikirannya dengan gamblang. Ia baru sampai tetapi pendengarannya sudah menangkap kabar -pengutusan Gabriel ke Danau Cahaya untuk menemani Ratu-.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar, tubuh tegap berbalut jubah kerajaan itu menyandar. "Biarlah Gabriel dan Victoria menangis sepuasnya. Aku sudah lelah membujuk istriku untuk pulang, kurasa jika ia mendapatkan teman menangis. Ia akan segera menuntaskan kesedihannya lalu pulang tanpa air mata." Bagi Raja Denis, istrinya itu sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan karakter. Ratu Victoria akan menangis lebih keras jika kesedihannya tak tertuntaskan.

Senyum menenangkan itu diberikan oleh Michael, "Saya mengerti dengan kegundahan Yang Mulia Raja, saya akui mengutus Gabriel memang tindakan yang tepat untuk membuat air mata terkuras." netranya tak henti menatap Raja yang tengah memandang kosong lurus ke depan.

Tuk

Pemimpin tertinggi Asterium mengetukkan jarinya, menjadikan lampu di sepanjang koridor luar istana menjadi gelap. "Periksa terus Destiny Book setiap tiga hari sekali, aku tak ingin ada kejadian yang terlewatkan. Aku tak bisa tenang sampai kabar mereka dituliskan hingga aku berfikir, Tuhan memiliki rencananya tersendiri. Ini misi paling berbahaya dan teraneh yang ku ketahui sepanjang sejarah Rainbow Knight."

Titah itu terucap dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi maupun penekanan kalimat. Michael sadar, sang pemimpin tertinggi Asterium itu sedang bingung, kebingungan yang luar biasa hingga mampu membekukan emosi Raja Denis.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan perasaan berkecamuk, punggung tegapnya bersandar di sebuah pilar, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Khawatir, cemas, dan takut. Andai ia bisa berteleportasi menembus pintu ruang operasi, pasti Donghae sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Ia tidak suka menunggu, tapi akalnya masih cukup sehat untuk tidak menganggu kegiatan para dokter yang sedang mengoperasi Yumi. Yang terjadi ia hanya mampu diam dan menajamkan pendengarannya, terkadang keningnya berkedut saat berusaha menolak penglihatan masa depan.

Tuhan! Ia ingin berteriak, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan penglihatan apapun saat ini. Jika sampai bayangan buruk tentang Yumi berhasil menyusup ke dalam pikirannya, ia bersumpah memilih untuk pulang ke Asterium. Biarlah Raja Marcus mendapatkan segalanya, ia tak perduli bahkan jika dunia kiamat sekalipun, yang diinginkannya hanya satu yakni Yumi (Red) bisa bertahan.

Xi Yue dan Naeun berada di kamar rawat, mereka berdua pingsan di tempat saat melihat Yumi tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Myungsoo, Hyukjae, Taemin, Seokjin, dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu. Hyukjae terisak pelan, ia benar-benar takut jika Yumi tak tertolong, Myungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae, berusaha menenangkan rivalnya yang menangis. Padahal kenyataan sebenarnya, mereka berlima sama-sama sudah berderai air mata.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, memanjatkan doa sambil meremas kedua tangan untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Ia yang terakhir kali datang ke TKP bertepatan dengan ambulans sekolah yang hampir membawa Yumi menuju Rumah Sakit.

Taemin sibuk mengelap lengan Seokjin yang berlumuran darah karena tak ingin beranjak untuk membersihkan diri, sebelum Yumi dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Sebagai rival yang perduli, ia merelakan sekotak tissue miliknya digunakan untuk mengusap kulit Seokjin yang berlumuran darah. Siapa yang tidak risih melihat seragam dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah.

Jongwoon, namja itu memilih diam di sudut koridor sambil memeluk tas ransel Yumi. Bahunya bergetar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia mengusap punggung tangan kanannya yang terasa berdenyut, sesekali dahinya mengernyit. Ia seperti pernah mengalaminya tapi kapan? Situasi seperti ini, saat Yumi sedang kesakitan sangat familiar baginya.

Cklek

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter pria paruh baya keluar dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya, secara tidak langsung menggambarkan betapa menegangkannya situasi yang telah dilewatinya. Mereka bertujuh bangkit dan mendekati dokter itu.

"Siapa walinya?" Dokter itu memandang satu-persatu pelajar yang ada di sana.

Donghae berjalan mendekat. "Saya kakaknya, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"

Dokter itu menarik nafas, raut wajahnya begitu datar sehingga tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menebak kondisi di dalam sana.

"Yumi-si mengalami syok berat, ia baru saja melewati masa kritis. Untuk beberapa hari setelah sadarkan diri mungkin ia belum bisa bicara karena trauma psikis, tidak ada patah tulang maupun gegar otak. Memar di beberapa tempat, kaki serta tangan yang terkilir sehingga harus kami bebat agar tidak semakin parah. Luka di kepala saat benturan memang membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah, itu disebabkan karena pembuluh darahnya sobek cukup dalam. Hasil CT Scan menunjukkan tak ada luka serius seperti pendarahan di bagian organ dalam. Jadi kami masih harus memeriksa jahitan serta memantau kondisinya secara menyeluruh. Kalian boleh melihatnya setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat." Dokter itu pergi setelah menyampaikan kabar setengah baik dan setengah buruknya.

Helaan nafas lega dihembuskan, Pangeran Aiden (Donghae) beralih menatap kelima Rainbow Knight yang masih belum mendapatkan ingatan mereka. Taemin, Jongwoon, Myungsoo, Hyukjae, dan Seokjin tampak menangis haru sambil berpelukan.

Atensinya bergeser melihat Kyuhyun yang mengusap lelehan air matanya, namja itu menatap pintu ruang operasi penuh kelegaan.

"Kalian semua pulanglah dulu! Bersihkan diri kalian dan jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Seokjin, hubungi orangtua Naeun agar mereka menjemputnya. Kyuhyun, tolong ambilkan beberapa baju untukku dan Xi Yue! Aku akan mengurus administrasi lebih dulu." Mereka mengangguk serempak lalu mulai melenggang pergi sesuai tujuan masing-masing. Donghae benar, mereka harus membersihkan diri lebih dulu agar tak diusir satpam maupun perawat.

Satu-persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan karena mereka memutuskan untuk menginap.

.

.

.

*TRENDING TOPIK*

"NAEUN, SISWI SSH hampir saja menjadi korban TABRAK LARI, tapi semua itu urung karena YUMI yang notabene adalah RIVAL, menolong gadis itu dan merelakan dirinya yang menjadi korban. Diketahui dari sumber yang terpercaya 'Taemin' selaku sahabat Yumi mengatakan jika Yumi dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan harus menjalani operasi. Kabar terakhir menyebutkan jika Yumi telah melewati masa KRITISnya."

Donghae mengurut pelipis, pusing menyergap kepalanya begitu melihat artikel mading yang didapatkannya dari Jongwoon.

"Inikah berita paling dielu-elukan seluruh murid SSH?" Nada suaranya begitu dingin, semua yang berada di dekat Donghae menunduk takut. Kecuali satu orang, siapalagi jika bukan Jongwoon. Ia tak merasa takut karena rasa takutnya sudah terkuras habis kemarin saat menunggu kabar kondisi Yumi.

Emosi yang bergejolak di salurkan pada artikel itu, Donghae meremas selembar kertas yang sudah lusuh, menghempaskannya ke lantai dengan keras. "Berita ini seperti sampah!"

Nafasnya tersengal dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. "Taemin, bagaimana mungkin kau membuat klarifikasi tanpa berdiskusi denganku. Aku kakaknya." Mengusap wajahnya kasar, pikirannya terlalu kalut saat ini. Ia tak bisa berteriak untuk meluapkan emosinya, Yumi belum sadarkan diri sejak kemarin dan itu membuatnya dirundung kegelisahan.

"Mianhae Donghae hyung." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, ia terdesak. Seokjin tidak masuk sekolah dan dirinya di kejar-kejar oleh seluruh tim buletin dan mading sekolah + beberapa anggota OSIS.

Donghae bangkit dari sofa, menginjak gumpalan artikel itu sekali. "Semuanya sudah terlanjur, meskipun kau menyebut seribu kata maaf. Tebus kesalahanmu! Jaga Yumi hingga aku kembali!"

Brakkk

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, Taemin memandang nanar arah kepergian Donghae. Oh, ia sungguh menyesal tapi apalah daya kemarin ia sendirian lalu terkepung tanpa bisa membebaskan diri.

Myungsoo merangkul bahu Taemin, menguatkan hati temannya yang sedih. "Taemin-ah, Donghae hyung sedang marah. Sebaiknya kau diam dan turuti perintahnya untuk menjaga Yumi."

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana kejadian yang membuat Taemin terpojok hingga membeberkan perihal kondisi Yumi. Tak ada yang salah disini, semuanya hanya mengenai kesalah pahaman serta minimnya komunikasi yang seimbang.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, sosok gadis berbalut pakaian pasien memasuki ruangan itu dengan ragu, wajah itu juga nampak masih sedikit pucat. Terlihat jelas dari gerakan kaku dan kegugupan yang ditampakkan oleh Naeun.

Sedari tadi ia menunggu di luar hingga Donghae pergi, ia tak cukup berani untuk bertatap muka dengan kakak Yumi. Ia ingin meluruskan sifat kurang ajarnya kemarin, perilaku egoisnya membuat pertikaian yang selama ini berlangsung semakin tidak logis.

"A-anyeong." Suara lirihnya bahkan tersendat, lidahnya terlalu kelu saat mendapati enam pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai mimik.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Suara dingin itu dilontarkan oleh Jongwoon, mata sipit itu bahkan mampu mengintimidasi Naeun.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Yumi." Menundukkan kepala, masih berdiri kaku di dekat pintu. Ia tak berani berjalan lebih dekat meskipun Hyukjae dan Seokjin juga ada di sana, memandangnya dari sudut ruangan di dekat jendela.

"Naeun-si, apa kau bahagia melihat kondisinya?" Myungsoo mencibir, nalarnya sungguh tak mengerti pola pikir gadis yang sedang berdiri kaku itu.

Menggeleng pelan, ia benar-benar menyesal tak mendengar penjelasan Yumi kemarin. Seokjin dan Hyukjae tak salah jika memutuskan untuk berdamai serta mengakhiri pertikaian bodoh ini, Yumi memang jauh lebih baik darinya, gadis itu patut di kagumi dan disayangi oleh semua orang.

"Kembalilah ke kamar rawatmu! Jangan merendah jika kau hanya ingin mengejek kami." Myungsoo menatap nyalang, ia sungguh muak melihat Naeun. Meskipun Jongwoon yang paling menyeramkan saat marah, tapi Myungsoo juga tak kalah menakutkannya jika sedang murka.

Cengkraman pada tiang infus itu menguat, padahal Naeun baru diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar rawatnya setelah memohon pada Dokter terus-menerus. Kening, siku, dan lututnya sedikit lecet karena gesekan kecil saat tubuhnya membentur aspal. Saat kejadian Yumi mendorongnya ke bahu jalan tepat sepersekian detik ketika truk itu hampir menabraknya.

"Aku ingin melihat Xi Yue dulu." Kyuhyun berdiri, melewati Naeun begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun menyapa.

Ia ingin melihat Xi Yue yang belum bangun dari tidurnya, dini hari tadi Xi Yue histeris setelah sadarkan diri. Menangis, meraung, bahkan mencabut jarum infusnya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan panik Taemin.  
Donghae yang sedang kalap menyuruh perawat untuk menyuntikkan obat tidur, berdasarkan perhitungan dosis obat yang diberikan, Xi Yue baru akan bangun 2 jam lagi. Kyuhyun cukup tau diri, ia tak ingin ikut campur dengan perselisihan antar grup konyol. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat otak jeniusnya merasa lelah, di belahan Bumi ini memang banyak perselisihan antar clan maupun golongan. Contoh umumnya, perselisihan antar grup seperti Naeun vs Yumi dan kawan-kawannya.

Terdiam, atensi gadis itu tampak ragu memandang lima namja yang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya, menarik nafas dalam sembari menguatkan hatinya. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, mengakhiri segala kekonyolan yang terjadi akibat ulahnya. "Aku minta maaf! Aku sungguh menyesal! Appa dan eomma bersedia menanggung seluruh biaya Rumah Sakit untuk Yumi hingga ia sembuh total. Aku memang naif, serakah, kekanakan, tempramental, dan egois. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan kalian juga memaafkanku, bisakah kita berdamai? Aku sadar jika selama ini dirikulah yang paling salah."

Tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya meledak, bahu itu bergetar karena menahan isakan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan desakan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuknya, perasaan ini lebih menyesakkan daripada ia melihat Hyukjae dan Seokjin yang bertandang ke kediaman Xi.

"Tunggulah hingga Yumi sadarkan diri! Jika dia memaafkanmu maka kami juga memaafkan, tapi jika dia membencimu maka aku harap kau cukup pintar untuk tidak mengusik kami lagi." Perkataan Seokjin benar. Ia harus menunggu Yumi sadarkan diri lalu minta maaf. Percuma meminta maaf jika obyek yang disakitinya masih menutup mata.

'Oh, ayolah Son Naeun apa yang kau harapkan melebihi ini? Sudah bagus kau tak diseret paksa untuk angkat kaki dari sini.' Gadis itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Bahkan kedua sahabat karibnya tak ada yang merengkuh tubuhnya, menenangkannya seperti biasa.

Tak ada penyesalan, kini perasaannya bahkan terasa ringan hingga ia mampu tersenyum tipis. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat menelisik wajah damai itu, Yumi seperti sosok yang berharga untuknya. Lucu memang, apakah rival sejak kecil akan berubah menjadi sahabat? Entahlah, Naeun tak ingin memprediksi apapun. Biarlah semuanya berjalan seiring bergulirnya waktu. Ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

Langit malam tampak suram, tak ada gemerlap bintang yang biasanya bertaburan seperti gula di atas bubuk kopi, tak ada rembulan yang tersenyum manis, maupun percakapan binatang malam.

Ctarr

Langit kelam itu semakin mengerikan saat petir menyambar, menghanguskan apapun yang tersentuh oleh cambukan listrik alam itu. Hujan deras bisa dipastikan akan mengguyur tak lama lagi.

Kota Seoul yang tadinya ramai, perlahan mulai sepi seiring dengan langkah tergesa dari manusia yang menuju peraduannya. Mereka memilih berlindung di bawah atap rumah, membungkus tubuh dengan selimut tebal, dan menikmati secangkir minuman hangat di dekat perapian.

Seorang remaja dengan piama tidurnya sedang merangkak di atas rumput, kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari tubuh gemulai yang tadi mencampakkannya sendirian, tanpa penjelasan maupun ucapan selamat tinggal. Oh, kejamnya...

"Sweety... kau dimana?" Kyuhyun adalah remaja itu, ia resah saat netranya tak menemukan tubuh gemulai yang dicari.

Wajahnya merengut, ia berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki. "Sweety... Ayolah sayang jangan bersembunyi!"

Padahal biasanya tubuh gemulai itu sangat manja dan lengket dengan Kyuhyun. "Sweety, sini main sama Kyuhyun oppa! Aku punya sepiring sarden yang lezat." Baiklah, tak ada salahnya menawarkan makan malam di atas jam 9. Toh, di kediaman Xi sedang kosong, hanya ada satpam yang mungkin tengah menguap di dalam pos jaga.

Kyuhyun takut terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuh gemulai itu, sudah seperempat jam ia mencari. Tetap saja tak ada respon maupun balasan berupa sapaan imut yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi.

"Sweety..." Panggilan itu semakin lirih seiring rasa lelah yang mendominasi raga Kyuhyun. Ia baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit tiga jam yang lalu, memutuskan tidur di rumah agar keesokan harinya ia bisa menggantikan Donghae menjaga Yumi.

Srakk

Srakk

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala, ia mendengar kemerusuk dari balik semak. "Sweety? Apa kau di sana?"

Glup

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ini tidak lucu, kucing gemulai itu pasti mengeong jika dipanggil. Tapi, jika itu bukan Sweety lalu siapa?

Srakk

Srakk

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Kyuhyun melangkah mundur saat melihat semak yang bergerak-gerak. Ini seperti adegan di film horor yang dulu ditontonnya bersama nyonya Xi. Oh, tidak!

"Hei, ini tidak lucu! Siapa di sana?"

Kyuhyun mulai menggertak, ia tidak takut pada pencuri atau penjahat, ketakutannya hanya satu yaitu takut pada hantu. Hantu itu jelek dan menyeramkan, Kyuhyun benci hantu meskipun ia tak pernah melihat. Mendengar kejelekannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun mual dan risih.

Meskipun dia masuk dalam jajaran siswa tampan se Korea Selatan, tapi nyalinya sama dengan anak playgroup yang pasti menjerit saat melihat gambar tengkorak.

Srakk

Srakk

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, berniat mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur. Halaman belakang sangat menakutkan di malam hari seperti ini, ia tak lagi perduli apakah kucing peliharaan Xi Yue tersesat di halaman belakang.

Masa bodoh dengan hewan berbulu yang manis itu, jika Xi Yue mengamuk karena kucingnya mati kehujanan. Biar Kyuhyun yang mengubur dan menggantinya, meskipun kucing persia itu seharga jutaan won, bila perlu sepuluh ekor sekaligus dengan warna yang seputih salju, bermata biru seperti samudra, dan bertubuh gemulai seperti model. Kyuhyun sangat kaya, jadi ia tidak akan bangkrut dalam satu kali memborong kucing persia.

Wussh

Sesosok makhluk muncul di hadapannya dalam sekejap mata, membuat nafas Kyuhyun menderu cepat. Hantu versi apa ini?

"Hai, Kyuhyun!" Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya beserta seringainya. Membuka tudung kepala yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ka-kau." Kyuhyun meremas ujung piamanya, lidahnya kaku saat penglihatannya berhasil menangkap lekuk wajah itu. Meskipun tanpa cahaya bulan, ia dapat mengenali lekuk wajah di hadapannya saat ini.

Sosok itu bersedekap, "Kaget? Hahahaha..." menertawakan keterkejutan Kyuhyun yang sangat berlebihan. Seringai masih terukir di wajah sosok itu, rahang tegas yang mengeras semakin memperkuat kesan mistis yang dimiliki sosok itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, ini lebih menakutkan dari hantu. "Ke-kenapa bi-bisa?"

Senyum remeh itu menyambut ketakutan Kyuhyun, membuat putra kedua pemimpin Choi Corp itu semakin gugup dan ketakutan.

"Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini." Astaga! Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin suara yang sama bisa menjadi sangat menusuk seperti ini saat sosok tersebut yang mengucapnya. Ia seperti sedang bercermin, sosok itu teramat mirip dengannya.

Tap

Tap

Berjalan mendekat, sosok itu mulai mengikis jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. "Ja-jangan mendekat!" Kepanikan itu makin mencuat, adrenalin Kyuhyun terpacu ketika mendapati tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Sosok itu membelai pipi cubby yang sedikit tirus dari terakhir kali pengintaiannya, jemari miliknya terasa sangat dingin bagaikan es. "Kau takut heum?"

Kyuhyun berteriak, "Pergi!" tangannya bahkan tak bisa digerakkan. Ia tidak mungkin terserang stroke mendadak, usianya terlampau muda untuk mengidap penyakit mematikan yang sedang ngehits itu. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sekaku ini? Rasanya seperti ada tali yang mengikatnya tapi tali itu tak terlihat.

Grep

Sosok itu mencengkram leher Kyuhyun, kukunya yang agak runcing membuat leher itu tergores di beberapa titik.

"Dengar Kyuhyun-si! Namaku Marcus. Aku hanya ingin menggantikan posisimu sementara ini." Penjelasannya membuat Kyuhyun begidik ngeri. Ini bukan April mop tapi ia mendapatkan hal yang lebih mengejutkan dari apapun.

Gelengan keras itu mewakili ketidak percayaannya pada sosok misterius ini, ia tak mungkin membiarkan makhluk aneh yang benar-benar mirip dengannya, untuk menggantikan posisinya. "Andwae! Kau makhluk jahat!"

Raja Marcus mengangguk, cukup terhibur dengan reaksi sang dublikat yang berusaha mengelak. "Ah, ternyata kau pintar juga, aku memang jahat. Tidakkah ini sebuah keberuntungan untukku, kau sangat mirip denganku. Wajah, kepopuleran, kejeniusan, dan kekayaan. Jadi... Kurasa kau takkan keberatan jika berbagi sedikit denganku."

Penawaran sekaligus pemaksaan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lemas. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan posisinya ditempati oleh sosok lain, meskipun sosok di hadapannya 100% mirip dengannya.

Menggeleng sekali lagi, merelakan lehernya tergores semakin banyak. "Andwae!"

Wussh

Raja Marcus membawa Kyuhyun berteleportasi, menyisakan rerumputan yang mati terbakar karena terinjak olehnya. Rumput yang menjadi saksi kedatangan Raja Marcus di halaman belakang kediaman Xi.

BRUGG

Raja Marcus melempar tubuh ringkih itu dengan keras hingga terjerembab ke lantai.

"Arrgh..." Gerangan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang mencengkram tiap persendiannya.

Raja Marcus berjongkok, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang meringkuk agar terlentang. "Ini apartemen milikmu, aku sudah memantrai ruangan ini, kau tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali ada yang membuka pintu dari luar, jendela itu juga terkunci. Berdasarkan perhitunganku, Shim Changmin 'sahabat' mu itu selalu berkunjung setiap tanggal 30 Juli, pukul 07.00. Nah, sekarang masih bulan Mei, jadi kurasa kau bisa menungguinya di sini. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak bahan makanan dan minuman, kau tidak akan kelaparan. Handphone milikmu aku pinjam dulu dan telfon apartemen ini sudah terputus. Hahahaha" Tawanya menggema setelah berhasil mengundang raut keterkejutan Kyuhyun.

Berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergeser sesentipun dari tempatnya. "Brengsek kau! Kau tidak boleh mengurungku di sini!"

Raja Marcus memutar bola matanya, menurutnya manusia bernama Kyuhyun ini sangat bodoh. Ia berani berteriak di hadapannya, bahkan Raja Denis yang termasuk Golden Clan saja tak bisa menghalau tindakannya. "Kenapa heum? Kekuatanmu tak ada banding denganku. Aku hanya menggunakan sihir kecil tapi dampaknya kau tak bisa bergerak. Kau takkan bisa melawanku meskipun dengan seluruh aset kekayaanmu."

Sepasang netra itu menatap tajam Raja Marcus, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah dan goyah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Minimal ia harus tau mengenai tujuan sosok jahat itu. Kyuhyun benci dengan kata penasaran, apalagi itu melibatkan dirinya.

Raja Marcus merubah posisi dari berjongkok menjadi duduk bersila. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sekali lagi, menunjukkan jika dirinya bukanlah sosok yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. "Kau pasti mengenal Yumi, ah maksudku Red. Dia incaranku..."

Terbelalak saat mendengar nama yang dikenalunya, kekhawatiran itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah. "Jangan menyakitinya! Dia terlalu berharga untuk kau permainkan." Pipinya sekarang terasa beku hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari sosok kurang kerjaan itu.

Teriakan sekencang apapun tak berpengaruh, Raja Marcus justru tersenyum tipis. "Kau sungguh pintar bisa membedakan Yumi yang asli dengan Red. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena berkat pikiranmu itu, aku bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Kita terikat sejak pertama kali aku menyisipkan pesan untukmu. Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku mengetahuinya." Suaranya tetap datar dan dingin, tapi setiap Kyuhyun mendengar suara itu, ia merasa gemetar.

Semuanya terjawab sudah. Bisikan aneh yang selama ini mengusik pikiran Kyuhyun ternyata berasal dari sosok itu. "A-apa?"

Raja Marcus berdiri, menjentikkan jarinya lalu seketika itu penampilannya berubah. Jubah kerajaan serba hitam yang dikenakannya berganti menjadi setelan casual dengan sepatu skets. Bahkan tatanan rambutnya yang semula acak berubah menjadi ikal dengan corak kecoklatan. Itu gaya fashion favorite Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu terkejut Kyuhyun! Jadi jika kau berniat kabur, detik itu juga aku akan membunuh Red." Seringai tajam itu diberikan sebagai salam perpisahan, ia membalikkan badan lalu melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Wussh

Raja Marcus menghilang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam diam.  
"ANDWAE!" Jeritan itu bagaikan angin lalu yang tak pernah diperhatikan.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sakit, teramat sakit hingga ia hanya mampu merangkak mendekati ranjang. Mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah sambil meremas seprai, nafasnya tersengal hingga kepalanya terasa pening.

Brugg

Berhasil, sekarang ia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang empuk apartemennya. Apartemen yang hanya dihuninya sesekali untuk melakukan reoni bersama teman-temannya.

Sedikit lagi, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan jika ia akan pingsan. Seluruh tenaganya seolah menguap bersamaan dengan emosinya. Matanya terasa berat sementara air mata menetes perlahan dari obsidiannya.

"Yumi-ya, jaga dirimu!" Mata itu menutup perlahan, kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Yumi... Jaga dirimu!" Kepala itu terkulai, Kyuhyun tak kuat untuk tetap terjaga. Ia lelah dengan segala hal yang mengusik ketenangannya secara mendadak.

.

.

.

Sosok bertudung itu datang, mengunjugi raga yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pesakitan itu. Waktu tengah malam adalah saat yang selalu dipilihnya untuk menampakkan diri. Menunjukkan siluet tubuhnya yang sebenarnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menjadi sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang selalu mengamati dari kejauhan, memastikan raga yang diawasinya tetap terlindungi.

Sosok itu menghela nafas, dulu ia tak pernah mendapatkan persetujuan untuk menjaga raga ini. Ia selalu berargument dengan bayangan yang lebih dulu mengawasi, tapi ia selalu kalah. Perlahan ia menempatkan diri di tepi ranjang, tempat terdekat untuk melihat raga tersayangnya.

Seperti yang lalu, tangan itu terulur ke depan untuk membelai surai panjang bergelombang yang bercorak kecoklatan. Surai lembut yang selalu bergerak sesuai irama gerak tubuh raga itu.

Jemari itu beralih membelai kelopak mata yang tertutup selama tiga hari terakhir. "Bagunlah Red!" Suara lembut mengalun, terlalu lembut seperti lagu lullaby pengantar tidur. Menghantarkan ketenangan dan kekuatan yang ada lewat setiap sentuhan singkatnya.

Jemari itu mengenggam tangan kanan Red, mengusap punggung tangan yang seharusnya berukir simbol naga. "Kau dengar, misimu baru saja dimulai. Mereka sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda terpengaruh oleh mimpi kirimanmu, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengingatmu. Jadi bukalah mata merahmu itu Red! Jangan terlalu lama tertidur karena aku juga merindukan senyumanmu."

Sosok itu menunduk, mengecup dahi Red dengan hati-hati. Wajah sosok itu tetap tak terlihat jelas karena cahaya temaram yang hanya berasal dari lampu tidur di atas nakas.  
"Aku merasakan keberadaanya beberapa menit lalu, ia sangat dekat hingga aku takut kalau dia menyakitimu."

Setetes air mata terjatuh, air mata yang berpendar karena ketulusan dari sosok itu. Air mata itu terjatuh, bergerak meluncur di atas punggung tangan Red.

"Bangunlah esok hari dan marahi keenam Rainbow Knight yang bodoh itu. Mereka selalu meniup serta mengusap punggung tangan masing-masing, tapi tetap saja mereka tak mengingatmu. Padahal jika Green mengingat jatidirinya, kau tak perlu menderita menahan kesakitan ini. Si hijau itu menguasai healing lebih baik dari krystalier manapun."

Sosok itu mengecup dahi Red sekali lagi, salam perpisahan hingga pertemuan yang akan datang.  
"Selamat tidur..."

Wusshh

Sosok itu menghilang, kembali menjadi bayangan yang selalu mengamati Red dari jauh. Bayangan yang selalu setia, bayangan yang tak bisa dirasakan, disentuh, bahkan disingkirkan.

To be Continue

Hy...  
Q mau ngelurusin adegan wushu d chapter 11 kmaren. Emang bener klau itu adegan q searching detailnya di google.  
Q nggak ad pngalaman ikut wushu, tpi klau ikut pencak silat pernah meskipun cuma sampai teknik dasar. Hehehehe...

Kapok rasanya q ikut bela diri. Krena tubuhku kecil, q jdi mudah dibanting sama lawan.  
Aigoo... Q bahkan masih inget rasanya tubuhku d hempaskan dalam satu kali tendang. Sumpah demi kaset barbie fairytopia! Q nggak bisa jalan dg normal slama 3 hari setelah itu. Pergelangan kaki terkilir karena latihannya kebetulan yang praktek nggak pakai matras empuk.

Adegan action macem serang-menyerang aku kembangin 100% dari imajinasi. Selebihnya q searching + edit sana-sini. Jadi jangan di bashing y!

Well, d ff ini maupun ff q yg lain mungkin kalian akan menemukan secuil scene kesehatan macem medis. Meski sedikit, itu ilmunya q nyulik dari para perawat yang biasanya q godain d RS. Hihihihi  
Ditambah pengalamanku selama jadi pasien yang betah banget ngapelin dokter kayak ngapelin pacar . Kkkkkk

Oke, sekian penjelasannya. ^_^

Kamsahamnida! 


	14. Chapter 14

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Yang berminat bisa mampir ke wp saya di :  
krystalaster dot wordpress dot com Kamsahamnida!

Ada yang bosen nggak liat tulisan promo wp ini? Kkkkkk

Happy Reading...!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, kicau burung terdengar riang di atas langit malam yang sebiru samudra. Seorang remaja bersiul-siul melewati koridor Rumah Sakit yang mulai menampakkan aktifitas, perawat dan dokter mulai hilir-mudik sambil merangkul beberapa map. Sibuk sekali...

Cklek

Remaja itu membuka pintu ruang rawat yang sudah tiga hari ini dikunjunginya, obsidiannya menangkap siluet tubuh kedua teman barunya yang dulu merupakan rival.

"Seokjin, panggil dokter!" Jongwoon berteriak pada Seokjin yang baru memunculkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu.

Mengerutkan kening, "Wae?" hal genting apa yang membuat Jongwoon nampak panik? Sehingga berteriak sekeras itu di samping Yumi yang masih terpejam.

"Yumi sadarkan diri." Oh, kabar ini sangat mengejutkan. Seokjin langsung berlari menuju ruang perawat di ujung koridor, berteriak di dalam sana sembari menyebut nomer kamar rawat VVIP yang dihuni oleh Yumi.

Helaan nafas terdengar, Jongwoon menggenggam jemari pucat Yumi yang bergerak-gerak, kelopak mata milik sahabatnya itu juga bergerak, siap untuk terbuka sebentar lagi.

Sreet

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya, sepasang obsidian itu terbelalak saat fokus netranya berhenti di satu titik, jari telunjuk kirinya mengarah ke sebuah benda berbentuk persegi kecil.  
"Aigoo... Bukankah disini ada bell? Ah biarlah, Seokjin juga sudah pergi." Mengendikkan bahu acuh dan kembali mengamati setiap gerakan kecil dari Yumi.

Penghargaan setinggi-tingginya diberikan untukmu Jongwoon, kepanikan tak wajar membuat dirimu lupa akan hal kecil semacam 'Bell yang melekat di dinding, tepat di atas dashboar ranjang'. Lebih praktis memanggil dokter dengan bell daripada menyuruh Seokjin berlari menyusuri koridor, anggaplah rivalnya sedang berolah raga pagi.

15 menit kemudian...

Dokter terbaik di Rumah Sakit mengerutkan keningnya saat mengecek keadaan pasien yang nyaris merenggang nyawa beberapa hari lalu. Membisikkan setiap detail perubahan hasil medis pada seorang perawat yang berdiri setia di sampingnya.

Ia menemukan sebuah keanehan atas keadaan pasiennya yang pulih lebih cepat dari umumnya. "Seperti prediksi saya, Yumi tidak bisa berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Kondisinya pulih sangat cepat, jahitan di kepalanya bahkan nyaris kering. Tinggal menunggu pengecekan ulang untuk melihat sejauh mana perkembangannya, saya permisi undur diri."

Lima pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati dari pojok ruangan, saling menatap, mengerjapkan mata untuk memproses perkataan dokter yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan tempat.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Grep

Pelukan erat itu dilakukan oleh Taemin, "Hiks, hiks...Yumi-ya, aku sungguh merindukanmu. Hiks, hiks." otak cerdasnya sedang bergeser entah kemana. Siapapun, bisakah menolong Yumi yang sedang kesakitan dan semakin sakit karena pelukan ala Taemin.

Empat yang tersisa langsung meringsek maju, yang terdekat menarik kerah baju bagian belakang milik Taemin. "Yakk! Taemin-ah, kau membuat Yumi kesakitan! Jangan memeluknya sembarangan!" Hyukjae mendesis melihat Yumi yang mengernyit kesakitan. Matanya melirik ke arah Yumi yang terpejam dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Mi-mianhae Yumi-ya." Menunduk takut, Taemin sadar jika ia terlalu heboh.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan sesosok remaja yang terengah, bulir-bulir keringat menetes ke lantai.

"Yumi..." Suara itu sangat lirih mengiringi langkah kakinya yang mendekat, menghampiri raga yang telah membuat dirinya merasa gundah.

Grep

Donghae memeluk raga itu sejenak, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tak menyakiti. Perasaannya sedikit lega ketika kilasan penglihatan masa depan yang kemarin terlihat kini menjadi kenyataan, Yumi (Red) telah sadarkan diri.

Ia langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit saat Jongwoon menelfonnya dan memberitahu jika Yumi sudah sadarkan diri. Padahal ia tadi tengah berada di perusahaan milik orangtuanya, mengurusi beberapa file pengesahan saham atas nama Donghae yang asli.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Aliran sungai kecil membasahi pipi bersemu itu, gadis itu menangis dalam diam membuat Donghae mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Air mata murni dari sang kesatria cahaya yang seharusnya berpendar dengan kehangatannya, kini berubah bagai air biasa yang terasa dingin saat tersentuh. Aura Red sangat lemah dan ini bukanlah hal baik.

Kenyataan yang didapati Red saat membuka mata membuahkan kepedihan baru yang menyeruak. Ia terbangun dari mimpi indah lalu dihempaskan dengan kuat ketika memijak kesadaran.

'Pa-pangeran A-aiden... A-aku tak bisa bi-bicara.' Kalimat itu bahkan tersendat meskipun disampaikan melalui telepati, menyiratkan kepedihan yang terlalu dalam.

Pangeran Aiden tersenyum tipis, berusaha menguatkan meskipun dirinya sendiri tengah gundah. 'Tenanglah! Ini hanya sementara. Suaramu akan segera kembali seiring kondisimu yang membaik.'

Terkadang sebuah kalimat menenangkan terasa sangat berharga, meskipun yang mengucap juga membutuhkan ketenangan. Menghibur adalah cara terbaik untuk menguatkan hati yang sedih.

Sepasang onix itu bergerak gusar, Red kebingungan saat tak mendapati corak statusnya. 'Pangeran, kenapa simbol naga saya hilang?' Memutuskan untuk bertanya, takut jika simbol statusnya tak bisa kembali lagi.

Di masa lalu, tepatnya saat generasi ke tiga Rainbow Knights ribuan tahun sebelum ini, Blue pernah kehilangan simbol naganya sehingga saat pertempuran yang sebenarnya, kesatria Blue harus meninggal karena tidak mampu menjalankan tugasnya. Kecerobohan menjadikan simbol naga menghilang, Blue melakukan sumpah palsu dan memihak pada musuh.

Tatapan teduh itu beralih fokus menatap punggung tangan, mengikuti arah pandang yang dimaksud oleh sang pemimpin kesatria. Tanda itu memang tak nampak lagi seolah terhapus dengan sempurna. 'Kau nyaris mati kehabisan darah, simbolmu memudar dengan sendirinya. Kau membuatku cemas.' Jemari lembut sang Pangeran mengusap punggung tangan itu perlahan.

Sepasang netra Red mengerjap pelan, ia faham jika waktu makin terbuang karena keteledorannya. 'Maaf...' Menyesal karena tak bisa menjaga keselamatannya sendiri, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengalami kecelakaan di Bumi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 bulan.

Ia memang tak seperti yang lainnya, terlalu berbeda dari segi fisik maupun kekuatan. Seharusnya ia bisa menggunakan sepasang kaki untuk berlari dan membawa Naeun menghindar, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah sebaliknya, ia justru tertabrak hingga nyaris mati.

Usapan lembut itu dirasakannya, jemari hangat sang Pangeran beralih membelai surai kecoklatannya.  
'Istirahatlah! Pulihkan dirimu.' Kalimat sesingkat itu berhasil membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat, Red menggeleng kecil berusaha tetap terjaga. Tiga hari tak sadarkan diri bukankah sudah terlalu lama? Ia tak ingin tidur lagi.

'Tapi...' Telepatinya bahkan melirih, Red berfikir apakah usapan ini seperti sentuhan Ratu Victoria yang dikenal bisa menidurkan dalam sekejap. Ratu Asterium pemilik kekuatan pengendali hati, yang bisa mengikis kesedihan dan menebarkan kebahagiaan untuk krystalier lain.

Pangeran muda itu tersenyum tipis, menghantarkan ketenangan pada raga yang masih nampak sedikit pucat. 'Tak ada penolakan Red! Biar aku yang mengurus pengiriman mimpi untuk mereka.' Red hanya mengangguk, titah seorang Pangeran adalah hal yang tak terbantahkan.

'Baiklah...' Terpejam lagi, kali ini menyusuri alam peristirahatan yang lebih nyaman. Alam mimpi dimana Red bisa menenangkan jiwa beserta pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seorang remaja tampak berlari menyusuri selasar Rumah Sakit, obsidiannya bergerak panik seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tuk

Langkahnya terhenti, mengambil handphone di dalam saku celana. Telunjuknya bergerak cepat menggeser layar touchscreen itu, mencari sebuah list phone number seseorang yang ingin di hubunginya.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil, andai yang dihubunginya bukan manusia, ia lebih memilih melakukan telepati. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya jika keadaan sedang mendesak seperti ini.

Telepati lebih praktis, hemat biaya karena menggunakan tenaga pikiran, tak perlu khawatir terputus sebab tanpa menggunakan sinyal, dan bisa paralel ke lebih dari seribu tujuan. Hebat kan!

"Kyuhyun..." Langsung memanggil nama tanpa salam khas terlebih dulu, to the point terasa lebih rasional saat ini.

"Wae?" Disebrang sana si lawan bicara membalas dengan suara sedikit serak. Oh, pasti siswa populer itu baru saja bangun tidur.

Kakinya berjalan cepat, melewati gerombolan perawat yang baru saja datang untuk berganti shift. "Besok saja kau gantikan aku menjaga Yumi. Kau temani Xi Yue saja di rumah, Myungsoo akan menginap." Tak ada cara selain mencegah Kyuhyun keluar rumah, hanya alasan itu yang paling tepat.

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun perkataannya langsung di putus oleh Donghae.

Mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, bibirnya masih serius untuk berbalas kata. "Ayolah Kyu! Di sini sudah ada Jongwoon dan Taemin yang menemaniku. Hyukjae sedang berada di rumah Naeun untuk menjemput gadis itu."

Terdengar helaan nafas, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak rela karena dipaksa tetap di rumah dan menjaga Xi Yue. "Baiklah..."

Senyum simpul itu terukir, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui perintahnya. "Oke, aku titip Xi Yue. Awasi dia agar tidak kabur!"

"Ne..." Tak ada pilihan selain mengiyakan.

Flip

Telfon terputus. Donghae memasukkan handphonenya dengan cepat ke dalam saku celana, mempercepat langkah kakinya kembali berlari lalu melakukan teleportasi saat melewati tikungan koridor yang sepi. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Xi

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa, rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan nyalang yang menusuk. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat di sisi tubuh, seolah bersiap meninju apapun untuk menyalurkan emosinya.  
'Pangeran Aiden... Aku paling muak dengan perintah yang meluncur bebas darimu. Titah tak langsungmu membuatku tak bisa menyapa Red hari ini.'  
Ya, dia bukan Kyuhyun yang asli melainkan sosok Raja Marcus yang sedang menyamar.

Semua keluarga kerajaan Asterium memiliki aura yang kuat untuk mempengaruhi makhluk lain, ketika mereka mengucapkan sebuah titah, maka tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Hanya satu hal yang tak bisa mereka titahkan yakni memerintahkan kejahatan, kekuatan Golden Clan akan melemah jika mereka berpikiran jahat. Itu sebuah ketetapan dari Tuhan, karena itulah Destiny book di letakkan di Asterium.

Baru dini hari tadi ia kembali dalam keadaan letih setelah mengurusi segala kebutuhan Kyuhyun yang asli, memastikan seluruh ruangan apartment sudah diselubungi dengan mantra yang kuat. Tertidur di sofa ruang tamu hanya dua jam lalu terbangun dengan paksa oleh dering ponsel. Sungguh pagi yang sial untuk mengawali hari.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Raja Marcus mendesis, suara ketukan high heels yang beradu dengan lantai marmer mulai mendekat. Tak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, sudah bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah gadis manja paling berisik di kediaman Xi.

"Kyukyu, apa kau tau dimana sweety?" Suara manja itu mengalun dengar sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya gadis itu sebentar lagi akan menangis terisak-isak seperti anak kecil.

Ia berbalik dan mulai memerankan sosok Kyuhyun sebaik mungkin. "Aniya." Tak ingin berbasa-basi, lagipula yang harus diwaspadai adalah Pangeran Aiden dan Red.

Tatapan itu terlihat bingung juga sedikit berkaca-kaca, Xi Yue sesekali meremas tangannya. "Sweety hilang."

Mengendikkan bahu, berusaha untuk tidak menyemprot gadis manja di hadapannya dengan omelan pedas. "Cari saja dulu, siapa tau sweety sedang bersembunyi-" Tatapannya menajam, 'di surga' lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Gelengan kecil itu merespon, Xi Yue mengguncang lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan panik. "Kyukyu, sweety sangat lengket dengamu. Aku sudah mencarinya di kamarmu, tapi tetap tidak ketemu." Sebulir air mata meluncur, mendarat di atas lantai marmer yang putih. Xi Yue membutuhkan Yumi, tetapi eonninya itu masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan.

'Dasar gadis cengeng! Kerjaannya hanya merengek dan menangis.' Oh, sekarang pundaknya bahkan terasa basah karena air mata Xi Yue, gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak mungkin mendorong gadis itu, bisa-bisa gadis cengeng ini mengadu pada si-Pangeran Asterium, yang paling berbahaya adalah misinya bisa gagal sebelum beraksi. Di depak dari galaxy Bima Sakti menuju galaxy entah berantah.

"Aaaaaa!" Teriakan keras dari arah halaman belakang menyedot perhatian Xi Yue. Secepatnya gadis itu mengusap air mata lalu berlari menuju sumber suara, itu adalah suara Kim ahjumah.

Seringai itu muncul, Marcus (Kyuhyun) berjalan santai mengikuti langkah Xi Yue. 'Waktunya pertunjukan.'

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Ketukan heels itu membuat satpam keluarga Xi berdiri mematung di ambang pintu penghubung dapur dengan halaman belakang. Netranya bergerak gelisah saat mendapati nona mudanya berlari kecil menghampiri.

"Ada apa ahjussi?" Xi Yue bertanya, keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat ekspresi kaku dari satpamnya.

Lee ahjussi (satpam keluarga Xi) mulai gugup, menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika ia hendak memberitahukan perihal sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "Ki-kim ahjumah menemukan sweety di taman belakang."

Senyuman manis terbit, Xi Yue menggeser tubuh satpamnya lalu bergegas menghampiri sosok Kim ahjumah yang terlihat berjongkok di bawah pohon. Akhirnya kucing persia kesayangannya ditemukan.

"Nona Xi..." Panggilan lirih dari Lee ahjussi tak dipedulikan oleh Xi Yue, ia tetap melangkah dengan ringan untuk melihat binatang kesayangannya.

'Sweety pasti tidak mau masuk.' Xi Yue tersenyum geli, terkadang kucing kesayangannya itu sering ngambek karena terabaikan olehnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa bahu Kim ahjumah yang tengah memunggunginya terlihat bergetar?

"Hiks, hiks..." Suara isakan terdengar membuat Xi Yue memelankan langkahnya. 'Apa sweety terluka hingga Kim ahjumah menangis?'

Langkahnya terasa berat hingga Xi Yue merasa takut untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi pada kucingnya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, ia paling percaya dengan firasat tapi mendapati firasat yang buruk bukanlah hal yang patut diyakini.

Deg

Sepasang mata itu terbelalak saat melihat jasad hewan berbulu putih yang tergeletak penuh luka, mata yang terpejam, dan ekor yang kaku. Itu peliharaannya...

Brug

Sepasang kaki mungil yang jenjang itu tetasa lemas hingga tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh, Xi Yue berlutut di atas rumput hijau itu."Swee-sweety, ba-bagaimana bisa?" Lidahnya terasa kelu, bagaimana mungkin kucing persia peliharaannya bisa mati? Dengan kondisi mengenaskan yang kaku penuh luka.

Liquid bening yang tadi sudah diusapnya mulai kembali dan memenuhi kelopak matanya. "Hiks, sweety mati. Hiks, siapa yang melukaimu sweety? Hiks. Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka?" Xi Yue terisak, ia tak menyangka menemukan kejutan mengerikan di harinya yang sepi. Kedua kakaknya tidak ada, hanya Kyuhyun -anak dari sahabat karib ayahnya- yang ada di sini.

Marcus (Kyuhyun) hanya diam memperhatikan adegan itu, tak berniat mendekat untuk bergabung menangisi hewan berbulu yang sebentar lagi nyaris membusuk. Menurutnya hewan itu adalah lalat yang mengganggu pengintaiannya kemarin, terpaksa ia menukar posisinya dengan Kyuhyun yang asli.

Meskipun hanya seekor kucing, tapi Red bisa mengetahui kedatangannya jika kucing itu mengadu. Lalu ia takkan bisa bertukar posisi dengan Kyuhyun karena kucing itu sudah mengetahui wajahnya.

"Nona Xi, jangan disentuh!" Kim ahjumah menarik tangan nona mudanya yang hendak menyentuh jasad kucing itu.

Terkejut, "Wae?" Kenapa ia tak boleh menyentuh sweety? Ia ingin membelai bulu putih yang selembut kapas itu sebagai belaian terakhirnya. Sebelum kucing kesayangannya dikebumikan.

Kim ahjumah menggeleng, telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah kucing persia itu dengan ragu. "Mulut sweety berbusa, ia seperti keracunan."

Bahu itu semakin bergetar... Siapa yang gila di sini? Sweety adalah kucing yang terdidik, ia tak pernah menyerang siapapun terkecuali jika orang itu jahat padanya. "Sweety... Andwae, kau tidak boleh mati. Hiks, sweety... Hiks."

Lee ahjussi memandang nanar nona mudanya yang menangis tersedu, ia juga menyayangi kucing manis itu. Sayang sekali sekarang kucing itu mati tanpa kejelasan siapa dan apa penyebab kematiannya. "Tuan muda, bisakah anda membawa nona Xi ke dalam? Biar saya yang menguburkan kucing nona Xi." Menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mengangguk, "Ne, ahjussi." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Xi Yue, menarik paksa tubuh gadis itu agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Andwae! Kyukyu, aku tidak ingin pergi!" Xi Yue memberontak, mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Kyuhyun. Kaki kecinya tertatih, sedikit terseret mengimbangi langkah besar yang membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar hingga Xi Yue terduduk di atas sofa, gadis itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu. "Xi Yue, hentikan! Jangan merengek seperti ini! Kucing itu sudah mati, jangan buang-buang air mata hanya untuk menangisinya!" Pandangan tajam itu begitu menusuk, Kyuhyun berucap seolah Sweety tak berarti baginya.

Terbelalak, Xi Yue berdiri dengan cepat, "Mwo? A-apa kau bilang?" ia sakit hati. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Sweety? Lalu kenapa sekarang namja itu berkata demikian?.

Brukk

Kyuhyun terjatuh, Xi Yue mendorongnya dengan kuat, menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya. "Brengsek kau Kyu! Bukankah sweety juga menyayangimu, tapi kau malah tak bersedih melihat kematiannya. Aku benci padamu!"

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Berlari kencang, Xi Yue memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meratapi kesedihan atas kematian Sweety seorang diri. Tak berniat sedikitpun mengabari, biarlah oppa dan eonninya tidak tau atas kejadian ini. Eonninya baru sadarkan diri, ia cukup waras untuk tidak menambah beban pikiran kedua kakaknya.

Orangtuanya? Well... itu tidak mungkin! Eommanya bisa melakukan hal gila dengan pulang secepatnya, menangis tersedu-sedu selama seharian penuh karena dirinyalah yang membeli kucing persia itu dari petshoop, membayar pelatih khusus, dan membelikan berbagai pernak-pernik lucu (baju, kalung, pita, dll).

Sementara itu Marcus (Kyuhyun) bangkit dari posisinya, "Cihh... Sweety? Nama yang buruk untuk binatang berbulu, dasar gadis manja. Menangis hanya karena kucing bodoh yang mencakar tanganku. Kucing itu pantas mati... ah, andai saja Kyuhyun tidak muncul kemarin. Aku pasti sudah mencincang tubuh kucing bodoh itu." pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Ia butuh menyegarkan diri, mengatur strategi baru untuk mengetahui letak krystal bintang itu serta memaksa Red memberikan kuncinya.

.

.

.

Di Asterium...

Robert memandang lurus ke atas langit malam yang tetap terlihat suram, pavilliun Destiner terasa sepi karena Gabriel di utus untuk merawat bayi burung Carnation yang kemarin terluka saat berlatih terbang, sedangkan Michael tengah mengobati Master Xi dan Master Im di Life House.

Obsidiannya terpejam ketika semilir angin menyapa kulitnya, menggerakkan jubahnya pelan. Dingin, udara malam ini lebih dingin dari kemarin seolah memahami kegundahan hati dari Raja Denis dan Ratu Victoria.

Hingga saat ini Destiny book tetap kosong, tak ada kepastian tentang kondisi Rainbow Knights maupun Pangeran.

Bibirnya bergerak ketika netranya melihat sebuah komet meluncur dengan cepat, itu adalah sebuah pertanda jika penggalan kalimat Destiny book sudah terjadi. "Sebelum itu, pengasingan (pengasingan ke Bumi), disertai perjuangan harus dilakukan setelah penghapusan masa lalu (latihan serta perang setelah penyegelan ingatan), untuk enam yang terbawah (keenam Raibow Knight), persaingan dalam satu keturunan sementara (keberadaan Raja Marcus dan Pangeran Aiden di dalam keluarga Xi), yang akan menentukan kepekaan kegelapan (menentukan seberapa peka Rainbow Knights merasakan keberadaan Raja Marcus)."

Menghela nafas, ia tau jika sang Pangeran sudah menerjemahkan sebagian kalimat itu dengan versi yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Robert..." suara panggilan pelan itu membuatnya menoleh, Michael sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Robert menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada Destiner tingkat dua itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Master Xi dan Master Im?"

Membalas senyuman itu, Michael menghela nafas pelan lalu menceritakan kondisi kedua Master yang dimaksud Robert.

"Luka dalam yang diderita Master Xi cukup parah, kesembuhannya hanya mencapai 30% dari kondisi awal. Master Liu masih tetap menyalurkan auranya setiap minggu, obat-obatan dari tanaman penyembuh sangat lambat bereaksi tanpa seorang healer. Ia mengigaukan Red, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Cahaya utama."

Berhenti sejenak, membiarkan keheningan menyalur untuk menetralkan suasana kalut yang ada.

"Master Im sudah membaik, prediksiku minggu depan ia sudah sadarkan diri." Kabar terakhir yang diberitahukan oleh Michael sudah cukup baik.

Robert mengangguk, "Baguslah... Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali, hanya Red yang bisa menyadarkan Master Xi. Kita hanya perlu menjaga kestabilan kondisinya hingga hari itu tiba." Ya, hanya sang cahaya utama yang bisa membangunkan Master Xi dari ketidak sadarannya.

Michael mendekat, menepuk bahu temannya dengan pelan. "Tidurlah Robert! Biar aku yang menjaga ruang penyimpanan untuk malam ini. Kau butuh istirahat, besok kita ada jadwal melatih pasukan."

Meskipun sedikit enggan, Robert akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia memang merasa sangat lelah hingga nyaris tak sanggup lagi berkonsentrasi.

Wussh

Memandang kosong ke depan, Michael bersedekap sambil menggosok telapak tangannya yang dingin. Robert sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan sebentar lagi Destiner tingkat satu itu pasti terlelap di atas pembaringan nyaman miliknya.

'Gabriel, pulanglah!' Mengirim sebuah telepati, ia memang harus mengabari Destiner termuda yang sekarang pasti masih ada di hutan Selatan.

'Ada apa?' Balasan telepati itu terdengar kaget.

'Robert membututuhkanmu ia baru saja melihat pertanda dari komet tentang kondisi para kesatria dan Pangeran Aiden.' Sebenarnya Michael juga sedikit kesal, Robert selalu merahasiakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak perlu disebarkan.

'Oke, aku pulang. Sepuluh menit lagi karena aku harus memperbaiki sarang burung Carnation.' Mendengar respon itu, Michael mulai berjalan memasuki pavilliun untuk mengganti jubahnya. Malam ini ia harus berjaga di ruang penyimpanan hingga Meylen terbit esok hari.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRAKK

'Kalian datang...' Wajah gadis cantik yang sudah bersandar di dashboar itu menatap malas pada 6 sosok yang barusan masuki ruang rawatnya.

Sosok dengan mata sipit mendekat, memeluk raga yang bersandar itu dengan pelan. "Red, astaga! Aku menyesal! Maaf karena terlalu lama melupakanmu." Ia adalah Indigo, sang kesatria yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

Pletak

Jitakan keras itu berhasil membuat Indigo mengaduh, Red sedang kesal. 'Dasar lamban! Haruskah aku nyaris mati karena kecelakaan baru kalian bisa mengingatku.'

Lihat apa yang terjadi, jika Pangeran Aiden bisa menyadarkan mereka dalam empat kali pengiriman mimpi, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Ia sudah mengirimkan mimpi itu sebanyak puluhan kali, belum lagi pembubuhan mantra di buku Asterium yang nyaris lapuk.

Purple memandang sendu, ia merasa bersalah membiarkan pemimpin Rainbow Knight berjuang seorang diri, bodohnya ia pernah menertawai perkataan Red waktu itu."Red..."

Oh, ia pantas dihukum setelah ini. Mengingkari keberadaan Asterium sama saja dengan menyangkal berita dari sang Pencipta, ia pantas di asingkan ke planet yang mungkin tak berpenghuni.

Tatapan malas gadis itu berubah nyalang, ini waktunya menyampaikan protes kilat. 'Blue, Yellow, dan Purple, kalian bertiga yang paling menolak mimpi kiriman dariku. Ckck, kekuatanku selalu terkuras banyak hanya untuk menerobos alam bawah sadar kalian.'

Memutar bola mata, mengomel dengan telepati ternyata sangat tidak seru. Padahal ia berniat membuat telinga keenam Rainbow Knights berdengung karena suaranya.

"Red." Yellow menundukkan kepala, ia memang sering mendapati mimpi aneh saat ingatannya masih tersegel. Kadar benciannya pada Yumi membuatnya menolak mimpi itu.

Beralih menatap sosok yang tadik memeluknya. 'Indigo, kau yang paling peka tapi kau selalu menepis pikiran tentang Asterium.'

Bergerak panik, sungguh saat itu ia sedang bingung antara mempercayai atau mengabaikan. Bukankah Purple mengatakan jika Asterium itu tidak nyata, Indigo takut dikatai gila jika mempercayai itu. "Red. Aku-"

Red beralih lagi menatap sosok yang tengah menundukkan kepala, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Orange sambil meremas kedua tangannya. 'Green, haruskah aku membentakmu? Kau bahkan pernah meyakini jika Asterium itu nyata.'

"Red... Ma-maaf." Ia takut, dari dulu Green selalu merasa takut jika sedang disalahkan, bisa dipastikan kalau malam ini ia takkan bisa tidur pulas.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia menangkap pikiran Green yang ketakutan. Sungguh, Red hanya ingin mengomeli saja karena pada kenyataannya ia takkan sanggup melukai hati keenam temannya. 'Aku ingin tidur, jangan ada satupun yang pergi hingga aku bangun. Blue, kau awasi mereka!'

"Ne..." Anggukan kecil di berikan oleh Blue, ia mendekat untuk membantu Red membenahi posisi tubuhnya agar nyaman.

Detik waktu terasa sangat lama, Indigo terus mengetukkan jarinya untuk menepis rasa bosan. Menunggu Red benar-benar terlelap karena ada yang ingin di bahasnya.

"Kenapa Red tidak memarahimu?" Indigo mulai membuka percakapan, netranya memandang Blue dengan penuh selidik. Anehkan jika hanya mereka berlima yang dimarahi, sedangkan si Ksatria pengendali air yang katanya akan menjadi penakhluk Draice sama sekali tidak disalahkan.

Dari dulu ia memang selalu seperti ini, menjunjung tinggi keadilan saat ada yang mendiskriminasi. Oh, haruskah ia membeberkan kalau kejadian teror yang sempat menimpa para Master adalah ulahnya, mereka membuat kesalahan dengan menyebut Red 'Asternist bodoh dan Aneh'.

Sisi keadilannya tak terima, lalu ia menguntit beberapa master yang mengejek Red, mengfokuskan pikiran untuk membongkar masa lampau mereka dan menuliskannya pada selembar kertas. Kertas itu ia tempel di balik pintu kamar para Master dengan mendramatisir keadaan. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari aksi menjunjung tinggi keadilan yang pernah dilakukannya, masih banyak fakta lain yang lebih gila dari itu.

Blue menyandarkan punggungnya, bersedekap sambil menguap kecil disebabkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyergapnya. "Karena aku sudah tersadar lebih dulu."

Terbelalak, "Mwo? Tapi kenapa kau baru-" Indigo merasa kaget, bukankah tadi ia melihat Blue berlari tunggang langgang bersama-sama.

Dengan santainya Blue menselonjorkan kaki, merebahkan tubuhnya sepanjang sofa bersiap untuk terlelap. "Aku mendapatkan ingatanku kemarin malam, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim telepati langsung pada Red. Dia menyuruhku tetap di rumah menunggu kalian menghubungi lebih dulu." Kelopak mata itu sukses terpejam, menyisakan rasa syok pada empat Rainbow Knight yang masih berdiri mematung.

Sedangkan Indigo mencibir sikap Blue yang dari dulu memang paling mudah fokus, pasti kesatria itu menganggap serius mimpi fantasy kiriman yang didapatinya, lalu dengan otomatis mimpi itu menarik ingatannya.

Terlalu serius mengadili Blue, ia bahkan melupakan fakta jika Pangeran Aiden tadi malam mengirimkan mimpi yang paling mengerikan. Mimpi itu berisi kilasan masa lalu saat Raja Marcus mendatangi Asterium dan menjadikan Red sebagai sandra, memang mereka berenam tak ada yang mengetahui kejadiannya karena Master Hwang menyuruh mereka langsung mendatangi Destiner Michael.

Yellow berjalan ke sisi ruangan di dekat sofa, merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet yang memang sudah digelar. Ia mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya mengabaikan empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku juga ingin tidur." Green melangkah menuju tempat yang sama, merebahkan dirinya di samping Yellow.

Orange, Indigo, dan Purple juga menyusul kemudian. Tak ada salahnya tidur sekarang, toh Red sangat lelap dan mungkin baru akan bangun 2 atau 3 jam lagi. Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk melepas penat, mengungsikan diri dalam alam mimpi yang belakangan ini selalu disabotase.

.

.

.

PYARRR

"Huahh!" Orange terlonjak dari tidur cantiknya, menatap horor pada pecahan gelas yang sedikit lagi menghantam kakinya.

'Cepat bangun!' Lima Rainbow Knight lain langsung gelagapan saat mendapati telepati dari Red yang menyusup di otak mereka.

"Red, kau sudah bangun." Pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dari Green yang masih mengucek matanya. Rupanya kesatria terimut itu belum tersadar sepenuhnya meski teriakan Red lewat telepati berhasil membangunkannya.

'Aku sudah terjaga sejak lima menit lalu, tapi kalian malah tidur lebih pulas.' Red mencibir, ia tadi cukup bingung saat mendapati Blue berbaring di atas sofa sendirian.  
Ia berusaha melongokkan kepalanya, kemudian terkejut saat melihat lima temannya yang lain tidur temiring berdesakan di atas karpet, melihatnya membuat Red teringat dengan ikan sarden kalengan yang saling berhimpit di dalam kaleng persegi.

"Hehehe... maaf!" Cengiran polos diberikan oleh Yellow, ia membenahi rambutnya yang tergerai lalu menyanggulnya asal dengan bulpoin.

Wusshh

Red terbelalak, rahangnya mengeras saat merasakan aura gelap yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Aura dari sosok yang paling dihindarinya saat dalam keadaan lemah, ia bisa kalah jika tertangkap sekarang.

'Dia datang!' Tangan kanannya bergerak gelisah meraih botol infus, mematikan saluran dan menggenggam botol itu. Red sadar ia masih membutuhkan cairan aneh itu hingga kondisinya stabil.

"Siapa yang datang?" Purple mendekat pertama kali, sedikit susah untuk melangkahi pecahan gelas yang terserak.

Grep

Cengkraman kuat itu membuat Purple bingung, walaupun Red sedang sakit tapi kekuatan tangannya bisa mencekik domba hingga mati. 'Bodoh, cepat bawa aku pergi!'

"Mwo?" Blue bingung, apa Red gila? Kondisinya belum pulih tapi ia meminta di bawa pergi.

Red semakin menguatkan cengkramannya hingga Purple meringis kecil. 'Bawa aku pergi!'

"Red, kondisimu masih lemah." Yellow menggeleng, ia tak mungkin tega membiarkan Red yang sudah menyelamatkannya harus kabur dari Rumah Sakit.

Jangan sebut dia Red jika tak bisa berkilah, 'Green bisa menyembuhkanku, sekarang bawa aku pergi.' Nafasnya terasa sesak saat menyadari aura itu menguat tanda jika sosok yang dihindari semakin mendekat.

Orange menggusap kepala sang cahaya utama itu dengan lembut, ia harus mengetahui penyebab Red sepanik ini hingga minta dibawa pergi. "Jelaskan dulu Red! Kenapa kau sepanik ini?"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Orange, ia beralih menatap Indigo dengan sorot sendu serta raut memohon. 'Indigo, bawa aku pergi dengan teleportasimu!'

Bingung, haruskah ia menuruti ide tak logis dari Red? Lima lawan dua, ia bisa di serbu oleh yang lain jika menyetujui permintaan Red.  
"Tapi-"

Gelengan keras itu membuat Indigo urung melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terkesiap saat mendengar teriakan Red di dalam pikirannya. 'Cepat!'

Tak ada pilihan, Indigo melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Purple lalu menggendong tubuh Red. "Ayo kita berteleportasi ke rumah Yumi." Mereka mengangguk, mengambil beberapa barang dengan cepat memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Yellow menyingkirkan pecahan gelas dengan kekuatannya ke dalam tong sampah.

Beres, mereka saling menatap lalu berteleportasi bersamaan.

Wussh

Brug

Suara gedebum itu terdengar keras, rupanya keenam kesatria mengalami *PENDARATAN GAGAL* yang membuat mereka terjerembab tidak elit. Ini memalukan, hal ini lebih buruk daripada percobaan pertama mereka saat belajar berteleportasi di usia tiga tahun.

"Yakk, Green kau menindihku!" Pekikan protes itu berasal dari Blue, dengan seenaknya Green menduduki perutnya.

"Yellow, menyingkirlah! Tubuhmu berat." Kali ini Orange yang melayangkan protes, Yellow lebih parah karena gadis itu menduduki punggungnya, ia jatuh tengkurap dan sialnya Yellow malah mendudukinya seperti anak kecil yang menunggang kuda-kudaan.

"Ups, maaf..." Yellow beringsut bangkit, berdiri pertama sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang menjadi berantakan.

Purple memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. "Hah... Aku merasa sedikit pusing, sudah lama tidak berteleportasi."

Green mengangguk, ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa. "Rasanya seperti sedang menaiki roler coaster."

"Perutku mual." Ekspresi ingin muntah ditunjukkan oleh Indigo.

'Sudah bicaranya? Kalian lupa jika aku masih terduduk di sini.' Red memandang malas terhadap reaksi keenam temannya. Ia masih terduduk di atas pangkuan Indigo, meratapi nasibnya yang sebenarnya masih lemas.

"Aigooo... Maaf Red!" Purple berdiri, mengambil alih tubuh Red dari Indigo.

'Aku ingin berbaring.' Suara itu melirih, sepertinya Red juga mengalami pusing karena dibawa berteleportasi dengan keadaan lemah.

Purple membaringkan tubuh Red ke atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh itu lalu menggantung botol infus di sebuah paku, melepas figura yang tadi menempel disana.

Meskipun Green menguasai healing, tapi ia masih butuh melatih kekuatannya setelah peristiwa penyegelan ingatan. Healing memang menyembuhkan lebih cepat daripada mantra, tapi jika penguasaan terhadap healing kurang, kekuatan itu akan membunuh pasien yang diobati.

Kondisi Red sangat lemah, ia bisa koma jika Green melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin 2 hingga 4 hari lagi Green bisa mengendalikan healingnya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

At Hospital

Cklek

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tegap yang nampak segar dengan setelan kasualnya. Sosok itu masuk lebih dalam, mengedarkan pandangan dengan cepat menyapu setiap lekuk ruangan.

"Kalian sudah pergi eo..." seringai itu terukir saat sepasang obsidiannya tak melihat satupun makhluk hidup di sana, ruang rawat yang didominasi warna putih itu sudah bersih seperti tak pernah ditinggali.

"Red, kau pulih lebih cepat dari prediksiku. Sampai jumpa di rumah." Senyuman tipis menggantikan seringai tadi, ia mengusap seprai putih yang masih hangat. Tanda jika sosok yang tadinya berbaring di sana baru saja pergi, mungkin beberapa detik sebelum kedatangannya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik tubuh, membuat sosok itu berbalik setelah melepaskan sentuhannya pada seprai putih ranjang.

Kyuhyun (Marcus) mengubah raut wajahnya sesantai mungkin. "Oh, Donghae hyung. Aku mencari Yumi, dia ada di mana? Kamar ini kosong sejak tadi."

Donghae mengerutkan kening, ia juga tidak tau keberadaan Yumi. Tapi ruangan ini memang terlihat sangat rapi, juga kosong. "Tunggu, aku akan menelfon Seokjin, tadi dia yang menjaga Yumi."

Tangan kanannya meraih handphone di dalam saku kemeja, walaupun Seokjin adalah Blue yang notabenenya bisa dihubungi dengan telepati. Tapi berhubung ada Kyuhyun, bukankah ia harus tetap menggunakan alat modern tanpa kabel yang menguras tabungannya itu.

"Seojin-ah, kau ada di mana?"

"..."

"Kenapa dia nekat kabur?"

"..."

"Aku juga sempat merasakannya, tapi jejaknya menghilang mendadak."

"..."

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu. Tetaplah menjaganya di kamar hingga aku datang."

"..."

Flip

Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali melempar ponsel di tangannya, Red sangat ceroboh dengan membahayakan kesehatannya. Harusnya gadis itu mengirim telepati padanya dan memberitahukan perihal aura Raja Marcus yang muncul di Rumah Sakit, tapi Red memilih melakukan kebodohan dengan memaksa keenam Rainbow Knights membawanya pulang. Terlalu panik mengamankan posisinya hingga lupa mengabari.

"Yumi ada di rumah. Ia kabur karena tidak tahan dengan aroma obat." Terpaksa membual, Donghae sudah cukup pusing untuk sekedar mencari alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

"Dasar..." Kyuhyun mencibir, ia merasa sia-sia berteleportasi jika akhirnya ditinggalkan. Rupanya kepekaan Red sangat baik hingga bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya, padahal kondisinya seperti bayi yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kyu, bisakah kau pulang lebih dulu? Aku ingin mengurusi administrasi dan meminta maaf pada dokter." Ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Red, menggunakan nama XY corp untuk menghindari amukan dokter.

Well, siapapun tau jika -seorang pasien melakukan pulang paksa, maka saat cek up, dokter akan memberikan ceramah panjangnya-. Donghae sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan ocehan manusia yang tanpa titik koma, dulu ia memberikan gelar cerewet pada Destiner Gabriel. Ternyata manusia bumi jauh lebih buruk dari Destiner termuda itu.

"Ne..." Anggukan setuju itu membuat Donghae tersenyum, ia melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Red masih merasa lemas, barusan Indigo menelfon dokter pribadi keluarga Kim untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Dokter itu cukup baik dengan tidak mempertanyakan perihal keanehan yang dilihatnya. Red masih mengenakan pakaian pasien Rumah Sakit, tangan kirinya masih tertancap infus, dan tidak adanya tiang penyangga infus yang semestinya.

Green yang merupakan healer, menyuruh dokter untuk mengajarkan cara injeksi juga mengganti botol infus. Beruntungnya karena kedua orangtua Taemin (posisi manusia yang digantikan) adalah seorang profesor dokter yang tersohor. Jadi dengan sabar dokter itu mengajari Green, menuliskan beberapa jenis obat agar ditebus di apotik farmasi terdekat. Mana berani dokter itu tidak mengajari anak dari dosennya sendiri.

Yang sakit terkikik geli dalam hati saat dokter itu sudah pergi, rupanya dokter berpikir jika Red adalah pasien VVIP yang memutuskan untuk rawat inap dirumah. Padahal kenyataannya ia adalah pasien yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit. Oh, kepolosan dokter itu berhasil membuat ia terhibur.

'Malam ini kalian harus berlatih.' Sepasang onix gelap itu mengerjap saat kefokusannya berkurang. Rasa kantuk mulai menyergap, mungkin obat yang tadi diinjeksi mulai bereaksi.

"Haruskah kita berlatih hari ini juga?" Green merasa ia butuh penyesuaian setelah mengetahui jati diri.

"Green jangan berulah!" Teguran setengah jengkel itu diucapkan oleh Purple.

"Aniya, aku hanya merasa lelah."  
Baiklah ia memang terlalu banyak mengeluh selama ini.

Berdecak, Indigo merebahkan dirinya disamping Red. "Ckck, jangan perdulikan dia." Punggungnya juga terasa kaku, tapi ia cukup sadar untuk tidak menawar latihan. Ini hampir bulan ketiga mereka berada di Bumi tapi belum melakukan aksi yang berarti.

Menggelengkan kepala, Blue menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Ngomong-ngomong soal berlatih, aku tidak tau nasib baju zirah milikku."

Wussh

"Baju zirah kalian ada di bawah tumpukan baju Yumi." Suara itu mengejutkan semuanya.

Brakk

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Orange dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan sosok itu di dinding.

Mendengus, ini sungguh keterlaluan. "Sudah kuduga kalian takkan mengenaliku."

Sepasang mata berwarna hitam itu berkilat, perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. "Jawab aku! Siapa kau?"

"Pa-pangeran?" Tubuhnya Orange menegang, terlalu syok melihat keberadaan pewaris tahta Planet Asterium.

Pangeran Aiden hanya menatap datar keenam Rainbow Knights yang terkejut. "Haruskah aku mengubah warna mata lebih dulu agar kalian mengenaliku. Lepaskan cengkramanmu Orange!"

Secepatnya Orange melepaskan cengkramannya, melangkah mundur lalu berlutut. "Oh, Ma-maafkan saya." Ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan, sudah selayaknya jika ia mendapatkan sanksi.

Pangeran Aiden menepuk pelan bahu Orange, berjalan mendekati Red yang berbaring dengan tubuh lemasnya. "Tak masalah, ini bukan di Asterium. Jadi tak ada hukum apapun yang membatasi interaksi kita."

Indigo beringsut turun, ia mempersilakan Pangeran Aiden menempati sisi ranjang yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Bagaimana Pangeran Aiden bisa berada di sini?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Yellow, setahunya saat kedatangan Raja Marcus ke Asterium, Pangeran Aiden hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dari kejauhan.

"Lalu, kenapa kita berenam tidak mengingat apapun?" Belum sempat menjawab, Green sudah menanyakan topik lain.

"Apakah Raja Marcus sudah diketahui keberadaannya?" Kali ini Blue yang bertanya.

"Bertanya, satu-persatu!" Baiklah, kesabarannya tengah diuji oleh keenam kesatria yang terkenal absurd dan pernah membuat Master Xi sakit kepala.

Sementara itu Red sudah mulai memejamkan mata, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang siapa yang akan mengawasi keenam temannya. Pangeran Aiden sudah berbaik hati datang, jadi tak masalahkan jika ia menitipkan keenam temannya sebentar. 'Selamat mengurus mereka berenam Pangeran Aiden. Aku mengantuk, bawa mereka pergi dari kamar ini.'

Itu adalah kalimat pengusiran paling gamblang yang dilontarkan Red, kondisinya memang masih lemah jadi untuk mengirim sebuah telepati juga terasa sedikit sulit.

.

.

.

At Kamar Donghae

Pangeran Aiden memilih ruangan pribadinya untuk mengungsikan keenam kesatria yang masih butuh pengarahan. "Kita butuh tempat latihan baru, di rumah ini ada Kyuhyun dan Xi Yue, tidak mungkin jika kita berlatih bersama di halaman belakang. Meskipun menggunakan perisai, itu takkan menjamin kerahasiaan identitas kita."

"Di rumahku saja. Tidak ada maid maupun satpam, orangtuaku juga ada di Canada." Mengusulkan sebuah pilihan, Blue bahkan mengacungkan tangannya berkali kali. Sepertinya ia takut didahului oleh kesatria yang lain.

Yellow memutar bola mata, "Ralat ucapanmu Blue! Yang benar adalah orangtua Seokjin." Ia merasa identitas sebagai manusia harus dibedakan dengan lebih jeli mulai sekarang.

"Aku menganggap mereka juga seperti orangtuaku, wajah mereka mirip dengan daddy dan mommy, jadi tak ada salahnya." Mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Mengerjapkan mata, Orange menunjuk Yellow dengan terkejut. "Eh, orangtua Naeun dan aku juga mirip."

Green memekik, "Kyaa... Kebetulan apalagi ini? Orangtua Taemin juga mirip dengan daddy dan mommyku!" Ia mengusap wajah dengan gaya dramatis andalannya.

"Aku juga." Indigo dan Purple mengangguk bersamaan.

Green memekik sekali lagi, "Astaga! Bukankah tuan Xi dan nyonya Liu juga mirip dengan Master Xi dan Master Liu. Bahkan nama mereka sama." Oh, ingatan sebagai Taemin masih tetap ada sehingga meskipun selama ini ia belum bertatap muka, ia bisa mengenali tuan Xi dan nyonya Liu dari ingatan lamanya.

"Kebetulan apa ini?" Suara ketidak percayaan itu terdengar lirih dari Pangeran Aiden.

'Tuhan! Rencana apa yang kau siapkan untuk kami?' Menoleh dengan cepat, Indigo menangkap suara pikiran Pangeran Aiden yang tak sengaja didengarnya.

Ia tau jika ada hal tersembunyi yang disembunyikan oleh Pangeran tampan itu, tapi ia tak ingin menelisik pikiran maupun masa lalu untuk mengetahui hal rahasia itu. Sudah kapok ia dipergoki oleh Red saat mencoba membaca pikiran Master Xi. Meskipun Pangeran Aiden mengatakan jika tak ada hukum yang interaksi, tetap saja ia harus mengetahui batasan-batasan yang boleh dan tidak.

To be continue

Fiuhh... lap keringet! Saya sebenarnya cukup bingung mengisi narasi di bagian para kesatria. Tapi setelah melakukan ritual malam (gosok gigi, cuci kaki, cuci tangan). Saya bisa melanjutkan chapter ini dengan lancarrr ...

Ini chapter terakhir Asterium sebelum cuti 1,5 / 2 bulan kedepan. Tau sendirikan, puasa itu bikin aktifitas di tuker-tuker sedemikian rupa. Saya yang kebiasaan insomnia malah ngoper jam tidur jadi siang, malemnya begadang sambil gambar-gambar sketsa. Karena siangnya emang nggak ada kerjaan. Kkkkkk

Yang loncat-loncat review. Tolong kalau bisa dilengkapi yg bolong reviewnya ya! Q pngen liat, adegan mana yang bikin readers terkesan, adegan yang kurang, juga adegan mana yang terlalu datar atau pasaran. ^_^

Habis Hari Raya, q bakalan publish juga update banyak. Ada 4 project yg q tanganin sekarang... Judulnya Asterium (yg ini), MSOI, AURORA & My Blood of Twins.

For : emon el... Thanks atas desakan plus sarannya buat publish d ffn. Memang caranya lebih ribet 5 kali lipat dibanding wp, tapi review d ffn sangat mudah. Nahh... itulah nilai plusnya. Kkkkk

Untuk readers sekalian yang baru berkunjung. Thanks banget udah mau baca meskipun karyaku masih sangat acak dengan kalimat DESTINY BOOK yg ribetnya minta ampun.

Liat kan... Kyuhyun nggak dirasuki / mati. Kyuhyun tetep jadi anak baik hanya saja digantiin posisinya, nggak seperti 8 manusia lain yg d amankan k Califoryst karena posisi mereka digantiin Rainbow Knights dan Pangeran Aiden. Marcus musti usaha buat menyamar. Kkkkk  
Eonnideul salah besar! Terutama adlia dan dewi yg ngirain Kyu kerasukan.

Buat readers euisafishy #benernggaktulisannya?  
Thanks udah mampir dan nyicil baca ff q yg masih acak banget bahasanya.

Chapter menjelang end, bakalan ada yang mati. Tapi namanya q rahasiain. Alurnya aku aduk sedemikian rupa agar tiap scene ke depannya sulit ditebak. Hihihihi

Q 96 line! ^_^

Eonnideul, dongsaengdeul, oppadeul?  
Bisakah saling kenal dan bergabung di status fbook q untuk semakin gila bahas ASTERIUM. Di wall, q nebar cuplikan ff tiap minggu loh. Kkkkk #abaikanparagrafterakhir.


	15. Chapter 15

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery.  
Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

 **ADA NOTES DI BAWAH, MOHON DIBACA DENGAN BAIK!**

Happy Reading...!

.  
.

Puisinya q tumpuk d next chapter... Hehehe

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang terisak sambil menggenggam sebuah boneka.  
'Xi Yue...' Yumi hanya mampu memandang sendu, Xi Yue adalah manusia jadi tidak mungkin jika ia mengirimkan telepati padanya.

Grep

Rengkuhan erat terasa hangat serta tetesan air mata yang membasahi bahunya.  
"Eonni! Hiks, hiks." Isakan itu terdengar memilukan, dengan susah payah Yumi mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang bergetar itu.

Seorang remaja dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri, menarik bahu Xi Yue yang menangis. "Xi Yue jangan terlalu erat! Yumi masih lemah, ia bisa sesak nafas jika kau terlalu kencang memeluknya."

Xi Yue memang sering menangis dan memeluk Yumi erat, tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini, ia sebagai kakak tertua harus bisa menegur. Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas, tapi Xi Yue tetap meletakkan kepalanya di bahu yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika sedih.

"Eonni, Sweety meninggal..." Suara lirih itu terucap, binar mata yang selalu senang kini meredup tergantikan dengan sorot sendu.

Donghae terkejut, ia mengusap puncak kepala itu. "Xi Yue... kenapa kau tidak memberitahu oppa?" Gadis manja itu pastinya sangat terpukul mengingat kucing persia mahalnya m  
hanya mampu mengusap punggung itu, ia tak bisa berbicara jadi hanya melalui sentuhanlah ia bisa menghibur.

"Oppa sedang menjaga eonni di Rumah Sakit, aku tak mungkin menelfon sambil menangis terisak. Bisa-bisa eonni minta pulang, padahal ia baru sadarkan diri." Itu alasan serta pemikiran yang cukup dewasa, biasanya Xi Yue terlampau cuek dan manja tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Jadi ini penyebab kau mengurung diri di kamar."

Mengangguk kecil masih di dalam posisinya, "Ne, aku sangat terpukul." Suara itu masih sedikit bergetar.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Donghae menduduki sisi tepi ranjang, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Yumi yang merasa terhimpit tanpa bisa bergeser."Sudahlah, Sweety sudah tenang."

Punggung itu menegak sempurna, Xi Yue tidak lagi bersandar, ia berbalik dan menatap Donghae dengan ketidak setujuan. "Ia tidak tenang oppa! Sweety DIBUNUH!" Tanpa sadar Xi Yue menjeritkan kata terakhirnya membuat kedua sosok yang ada di dekatnya terperanjat.

Dibunuh? Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah terlintas di pikiran seorang manusia yang waras. Kucing persia selucu dan seimut Sweety dibunuh, itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi melihat raut wajah Xi Yue yang tampak terluka, membuat keduanya sadar jika gadis manja ini tidak mengada-ada.

"M-mwo?" Donghae tergagap.

Xi Yue mendesis, menatap tajam pada bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul pada cermin. Kilatan matanya sudah jelas mengandung sebuah dendam. "Kim ahjumah menemukan jasad Sweety saat ia hendak membuang sampah. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka seperti dicabik-cabik oleh hewan buas, mulutnya juga berbusa. Kata Kim ahjumah, Sweety keracunan."

Helaan nafas keras Donghae membuat Xi Yue memusatkan perhatian pada kakak tertuanya. "Aigooo... Oppa akan membelikan kucing yang baru jika kau mau." Tawaran itu memang menggiurkan, kucing persia dengan harga selangit bukanlah sebuah peliharaan yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah.

Kepala Xi Yue menggeleng, tatapan tajamnya berubah sendu dengan senyuman miris yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Aniya! Kyuhyun sudah memesankan kucing persia yang serupa seperti Sweety. Usia kucingnya baru 2 bulan, ia akan tiba minggu depan karena kucing itu dikirim dari petshop China."

"Ah... jadi begitu, ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun di mana? Ia tak terlihat sejak kemarin padahal aku menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu dari Rumah Sakit." Kening itu sedikit berkerut, Donghae baru menyadari ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun yang sangat janggal. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menelfon maupun mengiriminya pesan.

"Ia bilang ada urusan di perusahaan, tadi malam ia menelfon untuk memberitahukan jika ia menginap di apartemennya, sekaligus mengambil beberapa barang."

"Oh... Jadi begitu." Donghae mengangguk paham, ia baru mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sudah terjun langsung mengurusi perusahaan. Padahal yang didengarnya sebulan lalu, Kyuhyun sangat payah mengurusi perusahaan. Keahlian Kyuhyun hanya pada seni dan ilmu eksak, kemampuannya menghitung adalah sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.

Keheningan mendominasi untuk beberapa saat, Xi Yue berdiri. Berjalan mendekati jendela untuk menyentuh gantungan kerang.

"Kapan dia pulang?" Donghae hanya ingin memastikan. Saat ini dialah yang paling bertanggung jawab, memastikan semuanya dalam pengawasannya.

Mengendikkan bahu. Xi Yue tetap diam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang memunggungi Donghae. "Entahlah, aku masih kesal dengannya. Mungkin ia baru kembali beberapa hari lagi, kami bertengkar kecil saat Sweety meninggal. Aku rasa ia tak mau membuatku sedih dengan kemunculannya."

Sekelebat bayangan dari siluet tubuh terlihat dari arah halaman depan. Senyuman tipis terpantri seiring dengan tatapan Xi Yue yang menajam kembali, sosok yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sangatlah familiar untuknya. Sosok misterius yang beberapa kali dilihatnya tengah mengincar Yumi. Ia sadar jika ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, sebuah kenyataan mengerikan yang sudah jelas disembunyikan oleh kedua kakaknya.

Yumi... Tanpa sadar ia melewatkan satu hal. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Xi Yue, gadis itu bisa memblokir pikirannya sendiri. Membuat sang Cahaya Utama (Red) hanya mampu mendengar ucapan Xi Yue, berpikir seolah gadis manja tersebut adalah remaja polos yang selalu mengatakan sesuatu sesuai dengan isi pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di halaman belakang kediaman Xi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja bermata sipit menghentikan langkahnya yang tadinya ingin menuju tong sampah. Netranya menghunus pada sebuah obyek yang nyaris terinjak oleh sepatu. Berjongkok, tangannya menjulur ke bawah untuk mengusap kerumuman daun kecil sebesar lidi yang tampak berbeda dengan yang lainnya. "Rumput ini..." Suara lirih itu sontak menarik perhatian kelima Rainbow Knights.

Seorang yeoja mendekat, mengikis jaraknya lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah namja sipit itu. "Waeyo Jongwoon-ah?"

"Raja Marcus pernah meminjakkan kakinya di sini." Masih dengan suara berbisiknya, Indigo mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kelima Rainbow Knights terbelalak.

Naeun merasakan kakinya lemas seketika. "Mustahil!" Baru beberapa hari lalu ia mengingat jati dirinya sebagai seorang kesatria. Menghadapi Raja Marcus dengan kekuatan yang belum sempurna sama saja menyetorkan nyawa.

"Jangan membual Indigo!" Seokjin memutar bola mata. Mendekat lalu ikut mengamati rumput yang menjadi obyek perhatian Jongwoon.

"Yakkk... Ini tidak lucu!" Hyukjae memekik, ia belum mempersiapkan apapun dan dengan seenaknya Jongwoon menyebut Raja Marcus.

"Leluconmu murahan!" Taemin melangkah dengan cepat, berjongkok lalu menatap Jongwoon dengan ketidak percayaannya.

"Jangan mengada-ada, aku bisa menghisap auramu jika kau membual tentang hal sentimentil seperti ini." Myungsoo menunjuk tepat ke arah Jongwoon, yang langsung ditampik keras.

Menggeram, Jongwoon berdiri. "Hei, tidak bisakah kalian percaya padaku?" Selalu saja seperti ini, tak ada yang mempercayai perkataannya. Andai ada Yumi, pasti kelima rekannya akan mempercayai perkataannya. Atau paling tidak perkataan Donghae juga bisa membantu, ucapan seorang Golden Clan tidak bisa dihiraukan.

"Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan untuk kami percayai." Celetukan santai dari Orange membuat Jongwoon mendengus keras. Alasan yang sangat konyol, sejak kapan wajah menentukan apakah bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Bola krystal, aku membawanya di dalam ransel. Tunggu sebentar!" Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan yaitu dengan menunjukkan bukti di depan mata secara langsung. Meski melihat masa lalu tentang Raja Marcus bisa menguras kekuatan, namun hanya itu cara yang paling tepat.

Wussh...

Tubuh Jongwoon atau lebih tepatnya, Indigo menghilang dengan berteleportasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Keenam Rainbow Knights duduk melingkar dengan bola krystal yang terletak di tengah-tengah, tepat di atas rumput yang menjadi obyek adu argument. Irish mata Indigo berubah, berpendar dengan warna nila yang indah.

Orange dan Green menengguk ludah, mereka masih belum terbiasa melihat Indigo ketika sedang dalam mode penglihatan. Kerasukan, mengerikan, seperti raga yang dikuasai oleh roh dari Danau Cahaya.

"Masa di hitungan hari saat penguasa kegelapan menjamah tanah basah di balik mansion tempat perlindungan cahaya utama. Bola krystal, apakah itu benar? Bantu aku melihat kilasan yang terlewat!" Rangkaian kalimat dari Indigo membuat bola krystal memancarkan cahaya berwarna putih yang cukup menyilaukan.

Cahaya putih tersebut meredup perlahan. Mereka memusatkan perhatian pada visual flash back yang terlihat di dalam bola krystal.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi saat melihat binatang berbulu putih sedang berjalan di halaman belakang. "Kucing?"

Tercekat! Green tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu Blue saat sosok berjubah hitam terlihat. Jubah kerajaan planet Darkwarium sudah lama tidak mereka lihat.

"Astaga! Itu sweety, kucing peliharaan Xi Yue. Jadi yang membunuhnya adalah Raja Marcus." Mata Purple terbelalak saat melihat betapa mudahnya sosok itu menghabisi seekor kucing tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Aigoo... Setiap pijakan kakinya bahkan bisa membakar rumput, seperti burung Carnation saja." Yellow berdecak kagum, baru kali ini ia melihat kekuatan api yang sehebat itu.

"Minggir! Aku juga mau lihat." Orange menggeser bahu Green dan Yellow yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sebagai pengendali element api, ia harus mengetahui sehebat apa Raja Marcus itu. Agar ia bisa mempersiapkan diri juga menentukan level berapa kekuatan yang harus digunakannya.

Visual yang terlihat beralih arah, kali ini Blue yang memekik keras. "Hey, itu Kyuhyun!"

Kelima Rainbow Knights semakin mendekatkan kepala mereka pada bola krystal. Mengamati sosok Kyuhyun yang tampak celingukan mencari sesuatu di halaman belakang.

Singg!

Visual menghilang, kelima Rainbow Knights terkesiap lalu mengerjapkan mata. Meyakinkan pandangan mereka jika visual barusan sungguh sudah menghilang.

Blue menunjuk bola krystal tersebut. "Loh, kok menghilang?"

"Indigo, sepertinya bola krystalmu rusak." Orange meringis, setahunya jika bola krystal menghilangkan visual secara tiba-tiba berarti tandanya bola itu rusak.

Green bersedekap, "Indigo, kau lupa mengcharger bola krystalmu ya?" Menyuarakan pikirannya yang sudah jelas tidak benar.

Pletak

Jitakan keras membuat Green melotot pada pelaku yang telah tega menganiaya kepalanya. "Auch... Sakit Purple!"

"Green, bola krystal tidak butuh di cash! Yang perlu di charger itu otakmu!" Purple memutar bola mata, terlalu malas menghadapi pemikiran Green yang seringkali berkata konyol.

Kesatria bermata sipit memejamkan matanya erat, "KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM YA! AKU SEDANG BERKONSENTRASI MELIHAT MASA LALU, TAPI KALIAN BERISIK DAN MENGHANCURKAN KONSENTRASIKU!" emosinya meluap. Cukup sudah kelima Rainbow Knights yang tadinya tidak mempercayai perkataannya, namun kini mereka saling berceloteh dengan heboh saat melihat visual yang tampak dari dalam bola krystal.

Glup

Menelan ludah... Green sadar jika dirinyalah yang paling mengganggu. "Indigo..." cicitnya dengan takut-takut.

Orange menunduk, "Mianhae..." sesalnya karena tadi tidak mempercayai perkataan Indigo.

Nafas Indigo menderu, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. "Aku kesal, jangan memintaku untuk melihat masa lalu lagi!"

Wussh...

Pergi, indigo menghilang dengan berteleportasi.

"Aishhh... Dia masih tetap seperti dulu, susah berkonsentrasi jika keadaan terlalu berisik." Purple mengambil bola krystal milik Indigo, mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan.

Senyum simpul Yellow membuat yang lain memperhatikannya. "Tentu saja, diakan bisa membaca pikiran. Bahkan sekarang ini ia bisa mendengar pikiran manusia yang berjarak satu kilometer darinya."

Alis Orange bertaut, nalarnya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. "Tapi kenapa Indigo masih menggunakan bola krystal? Apa ia tidak bisa melihat masa lalu tanpa bola itu?"  
Pelajaran yang diterimanya saat masih di Asterium menyebutkan jika Indigo bisa melihat masa lalu hanya dengan berkonsentrasi. Ramalan menyebutkan jika Indigo adalah kesatria yang bisa menemukan titik balik, membantu Red menemukan portal dimensi untuk kembali ke Asterium.

"Kalian lupa, Red masih belum bisa terbang dan berteleportasi jadi otomatis kekuatannya juga kekuatan kita belum bisa maksimal." Perkataan Yellow membuat mereka berempat tersadar akan suatu hal.

Rainbow Knights, sebuah nama yang diberikan untuk 7 kesatria cahaya. Mereka memiliki keterikatan antara satu sama lain, jika ada satu kesatria yang belum mencapai batas standard maka yang lain tidak akan bisa mencapai batas maksimalnya.

Purple berdiri, ia tidak suka dengan situasi yang menegangkan. "Ah, sudahlah... Aku ingin melihat Red dulu, dia pasti sudah bangun."

"Aku ikut!" Orange berseru, ia tidak ingin tetap berada di halaman belakang yang menjadi lokasi awal diketahuinya keberadaan Raja Marcus.

"Aku juga!" Gree dan Blue bangkit, mereka berlari kecil menyusul Yellow dan Orange yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Red bertransformasi menjadi tukang tidur. Itu semua ulah Pangeran Aiden yang selalu mengusap surai kecoklatan Red setiap gadis itu mulai berceloteh lewat telepati.

Berisik, hal itulah yang mewakili definisi singkat seputar celotehan tak berujung dari Red. Sudah empat hari berlalu, tapi Red belum bisa berbicara atau mungkin ia memang tak ingin. Entahlah, yang pasti setiap ia terjaga, mereka harus rela memblokir pikiran agar Red tidak menyusupkan telepati terus-menerus.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepulangan Yumi...

Semerbak aroma bunga mawar menyeruak menggelitik indra penciuman seorang remaja berkulit pucat. "Maaf karena aku baru menampakkan diri. Aku sangat khawatir saat melihat dirimu bersimbah darah. Seharusnya kau pukul saja kendaraan itu dengan kekuatanmu, bukankah kau sangat hebat." Sepatah kalimat tersebut membuat gadis yang bersandar di dashboar ranjang menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Bahu gadis itu mengendik sekilas. "Tak masalah Kyu. Meski aku punya kekuatan, aku takkan bisa menghantam kendaraan besi itu. Lagipula keadaanku juga baru membaik, aku bisa bicara setelah Myungsoo meletakkan anjingnya yang jelek itu dipangkuanku." Respon Yumi dengan sedikit meringis kecil.

Kyuhyun mendekat, duduk ditepian ranjang, menatap wajah Yumi dengan lekat. "Hahahaha, kau pasti menjerit histeris."

"Eum, aku menjerit hingga Donghae oppa berlari panik menuju ke sini. Padahal ia sedang mandi, jadi hanya ada sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya." Tanggap Yumi dengan polos. Sampai sekarang ia masih bingung, kenapa sikap Pangeran Aiden sangat berbeda jika dengan dirinya. Terlalu posesif, dekat, konyol, dan aneh, hingga membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Hahahaha, tubuh Donghae tak lebih bagus dari appaku. Ia terlalu banyak makan, pasti perutnya buncit." Sontak saja mata Yumi terbelalak, enak sekali Kyuhyun asal mengatai Pangeran Asterium yang kerjaannya hanya latihan setiap hari.

Bugghh

"Yakkk, kenapa menimpukku?" Protes Kyuhyun karena bahunya dihantam dengan kamus tebal.

Ekspresi Yumi berubah, bersungut kesal dengan mata yang mengintimidasi. "Kurang ajar sekali kau Kyu! Oppaku selalu berolahraga setiap hari, tentu saja tubuhnya bagus. Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau yang berperut buncit?" Membalas namja seperti Kyuhyun haruslah pandai membalikkan kata. Tentunya yang dimaksud olahraga setiap hari adalah latihan ala kesatria yang tengah berperang.

"Aishh... Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau sangat menyebalkan Yumi!" Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau malu eo?"

Berdecak, wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu tetapi karena reaksi alemen dalam dirinya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. "Ckck, sialan kau. Ahhh... Ini sudah siang, aku harus ke perusahaan dulu. Appa menyuruhku memeriksa data keuangan, banyak tikus akhir-akhir ini dan aku masih terlalu muda untuk ditipu." Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada ponselnya yang mengabari sebuah notifikasi. Alasan yang bagus diucapkan untuk pergi menjauh sebelum identitasnya terbongkar.

Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aigoo... Percaya diri sekali kau Kyu! Sana pergi!" Tangannya mengibas-ngibas ke depan, isyarat sebuah pengusiran.

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sesedih mungkin. "Ahh... Kau mengusirku." Berhadapan dengan Yumi yang notabene adalah Red membutuhkan keahlian berekspresi.

"Benar, jadi sana pergi!" Yumi mengangguk antusias.

Mendengar pengusiran tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berdiri, berbalik tuk bersiap keluar dari kamar. Elementnya semakin tidak terkendali, apalagi saat melihat batu berlian merah yang mengantung di leher Yumi. "Tunggu!" Kyuhyun membalikkan lagi tubuhnya, mengikis jarak dengan menundukkan kepala dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Yumi.

"Wa-waeyo?" Tergagap. Yumi mengerjapkan matanya, terlalu bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur ke depan. "Kalungmu indah sekali, bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Plakkk

"Aigoo... Tanganku!" Tepisan kasar tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, tak menyangka jika Yumi memberikan reaksi refleks secepat tadi.

Kedua tangan Yumi menggenggam bandul kalungnya dengan erat, menyembunyikan batu berlian merah tersebut dalam telapak tangan dan jemarinya yang bertautan. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Ini kalung pemberian daddy dan mommy. Aku sudah memakainya sejak bayi, enak saja kau meminjamnya."

Kini mata Kyuhyun memincing. Inilah yang dinantinya, sebuah respon refleks atas rahasia takdir Tuhan pada Destiny Book. "Daddy? Mommy? Ah, apakah mereka tuan dan nyonya Park?"

Mengerjapkan mata saat menyadari kekeliruannya berucap, Red tadi menyebutkan 'daddy dan mommy' yang diperuntukkan untuk Master Xi dan Master Im. "E-eh mak-maksudmu?" Ucapannya tersendat begitu saja.

Senyuman tipis Kyuhyun terukir. "Kau kan selalu memanggil tuan dan nyonya Park dengan sebutan daddy dan mommy. Mereka berdua orangtua kandungmu kan."

Dengan kaku, Yumi mengangguk. "Oh, ne..."

Dreett

Dreett

Dreett

Getaran ponsel yang berulang-ulang membuat Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

1 missed call terpampang di layar touchscreen ponselnya. "Aigoo... Appaku sudah menelfon. Aku pergi dulu ne, sampai jumpa!"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Yumi, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

'Aroma aura maupun tubuhmu sangat menyengarkan Red.' Kalimat bisikan lirih menyusup ke dalam pikiran Yumi.

Deg

Tubuh Yumi menegang, mendadak firasatnya berubah sangat buruk.  
"Kyu... Apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat

Kepala Yumi mengangguk. "Oh..." Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pergi ke luar dari kamar Yumi. Menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Yumi terpekur sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aneh sekali, aku jelas-jelas mendengarnya bicara tentang aura?" Pikiran Yumi sibuk mencerna suara aneh yang tadi didengarnya. Bermonolog sambil menatap dinding putih di hadapannya.

"Aura?..." Kini pikirannya berpusat pada satu kata.

Tatapan Yumi berubah kosong, menandakan jika ia sedang berpikir keras. "Kyuhyun adalah manusia, meski ia mengetahui jati diriku. Sangat mustahil jika dia bisa merasakan aura, kecuali-"

Mata Yumi mengerjap... Ia melupakan satu hal yang penting. "Kecuali jika dia memiliki kemampuan sixthsense." Mendapati sebuah kesimpulan gamang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi alam mimpi sembari mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Benar... Sixthsense adalah kemampuan langka dari Tuhan yang diberikan pada 1 : 10.000.000 jiwa. Kemampuan supranatural yang dapat membedakan warna aura dari setiap orang.

Andai Red lebih jeli lagi, pastinya ia akan tercengang. Manusia hanya dapat melihat 'warna' aura, bukan 'aroma'. Aroma dari aura hanya bisa dirasakan oleh makhluk tertentu dari Galaxi Gramerald, makhluk dengan tingkat tahta golongan tiga teratas.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana yang telah disusun bersama.

Hamparan kenampakan alam bernuansa hijau yang meneduhkan sudah tersedia. Netra berwarna merah itu memandang ke depan, melepaskan sorot kerinduan yang mendalam atas tanah kelahirannya.

Tukk

Sebuah kerikil memantul lalu terjun ke bawah dari tepi tebing, menghilang dari pandangan untuk bertemu tanah yang sudah menanti di bawah. "Jadi bagaimana hasil latihan hari ini?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Red menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan.

Pangeran Aiden ternyata sudah duduk di sampingnya, kaki mereka sama-sama menggantung ke bawah tebing. Setengah jam, Red menanti kehadiran Pangeran Aiden di tebing dekat hutan sesuai kesepakatan seusai latihan.

"Oppa baca saja. Aku sudah membuat catatannya beserta level kemampuan kekuatan pengendalian maupun supranatural kami. Ini hanya catatan milikku, Orange, Yellow, dan Green. Untuk yang lain lusa saja saat mereka latihan." Tangan Red mengulurkan secarik kertas pada Pangeran Aiden, setelahnya ia kembali menatap hamparan hijau dari dedaunan pohon rindang yang tumbuh di hutan.

Netra Pangeran Aiden berpendar, warna emas dari iris matanya berkilat saat membaca deretan penjabaran yang diberikan oleh Red.

*Red :  
Pengendali pikiran (L2)  
Kemampuan berperang (L1)  
Elemen api (L1)  
Elemen air (L5)  
Kecepatan berlari (90km/h)  
Telekinesis (L4)  
Merapal mantra (L1)  
Meledakkan benda (L2)

*Orange :  
Perisai (L1)  
Elemen api (L1)  
Elemen angin (L2)  
Anti gravitasi (L5)

*Yellow :  
Pengendali suara (L4)  
Elemen tanah (L1)  
Tumbuhan (L1)  
Telekinesis (L3)  
Menghapus ingatan (L3)

*Green :  
Healing (L2)  
Elemen tanah (L3)  
Elemen air (L1)  
Blokade (L2)  
Sihir cahaya (L2)

Bibir Pangeran Aiden mendesis, kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali melihat hasil yang diterpampang di kertas tersebut. "Ini masih kurang!" Protesnya dengan nada menuntut. Pertempuran sebentar lagi, semestinya semua sudah harus mencapai Level 1.

Red memutar bola mata. Sudah ia duga jika reaksi Pangeran Aiden akan seperti ini. "Pangeran Aiden yang terhormat, kami baru dilatih selama 3,5 tahun sedangkan Pangeran sudah dilatih selama 9 tahun. Tentu saja kami masih buta terhadap beberapa elemen yang resesif, kami lebih senang melatih elemen yang dominan." Bagi Red, melatih elemen yang resesif sangatlah sulit. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menjatuhkan gelombang air, menghempaskan air tersebut sebelum mencapai target sasaran. Lagipula, Rainbow Knights pada generasi ini lebih mengenaskan. Dikirim saat masih bocah dengan upacara dimajukan dari jadwal yang seharusnya, belum lagi pengiriman lewat portal galaxi yang berefek pada lonjakan usia mereka.

"Andaikan saya tidak meminjam buku mantra sihir, pasti sampai sekarang ini Pangeran yang akan kebingungan mengajari." Hanya hal tersebut yang mampu Red ucapkan sebagai pembelaan.

Kini Pangeran Aiden mencubit gemas pipi kanan Red yang selalu bersemu kemerahan. "Kau memang pandai berdebat Red."

Tangan kanan Red berusaha melepaskan cubitan tersebut, menepis dengan sopan meski rasany ia ingin menjitak kepala Pangeran Aiden. "Oh, terima kasih."

Hening...  
Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambut, membelai kulit yang tidak berbalut baju zirah.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang aku takutkan." Satu untaian kata tersebut membuat Red menolehkan kepala ke samping.

Mengerjap, Red pikir tak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuat Pangeran Aiden merasa takut. "Apa itu?"

"Sayap dan kemampuanmu untuk berteleportasi." Jawaban itu membekukan pergerakan Red.

Deg

Tatapan mata Red berubah kosong, topik ini sudah lama tak didengarnya. Namun kali ini, Red mendengar hal yang paling dihindarinya. "Pangeran Aiden, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat. Bisakah pangeran menghentikan topik tersebut." Ucapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Tangan Pangeran Aiden meraih kedua bahu Red, membuat kesatria bermata merah itu membalas tatapan Pangeran yang menghunus padanya. "Red... Yang menjadi penyebab kau tidak bisa memunculkan sayap dan berteleportasi adalah karena kau masih ragu. Kau merasa ragu dengan statusmu, menganggap dirimu berbeda sejak awal pelatihan. Mengurung kemampuan fisikmu sendiri hingga 6 yang lain tidak bisa meraih tingkat maksimumnya."

Tatapan Red berubah sayu, sekali lagi ditepisnya tangan Pangeran yang menyentuh dirinya. "Bukankah itu memang benar? Aku berbeda." Lirihnya dengan nada putus asa.

Kepala Pangeran Aiden menggeleng. "Kau. istimewa. bukan. berbeda." Tegasnya menekankan setiap kata yang diucapnya.

Sebagai seorang Pangeran Asterium, ia juga pernah ikut andil dalam kegiatan perencanaan latihan Rainbow Knights. Merancang latihan pengganti khusus untuk Red yang tidak bisa terbang maupun berteleportasi.

Nafas Red menderu, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh. "Pangeran Aiden tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti... Aku marah, sangat marah dengan diriku sendiri. Perbedaan garis keturunan menjadikanku sangat mencolok, lemah, payah, dan lamban. Semua Master menyebutku Asternist biasa karena ciriku yang berbeda. Irishku kecoklatan, tidak berwarna hitam legam maupun perak. Setiap aku berusaha memunculkan sayap, punggungku terasa terbakar. Apa salah, jika aku tidak bisa seperti yang lainnya. Katakan Pangeran Aiden... KATAKAN APA YANG SALAH DENGAN DIRIKU!" Emosi yang terpendam meluap tak terkendali. Nafas Red semakin menderu, manik matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Red..." Pangeran Aiden mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mendekap tubuh Red ke dalam pelukan.

Brugg

Tubuh itu ambruk seketika ke dalam pelukannya. Pangeran Aiden mengusap kening Red, menggunakan kekuatannya agar melupakan kejadian barusan. Menarik memori buruk agar saat Red terbangun nanti, ia tak lagi merasa sedih.

Slappp

Sepasang sayap putih yang berpendar keemasan muncul dari punggung Pangeran Aiden. Ia berdiri dengan pelan sambil menggendong Red, lalu mulai terbang melewati hutan, memijakkan kaki pada tanah basah beralaskan rumput ilalang. Setelahnya, Pangeran Aiden berteleportasi menuju kediaman Xi. Tempat sementara yang mereka gunakan untuk tinggal sembari menunggu.

Wussh...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi langkah kaki tersebut membuat keenam Rainbow Knights menolehkan pandangan. Mereka terbelalak saat mendapati Pangeran Aiden menggendong Red yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Dini hari tadi mereka memang pulang lebih dulu dari tempat latihan, berteleportasi menuju balkon kamar milik Yumi. Meninggalkan Red seorang diri yang berkata ingin pergi menemui Pangeran Aiden. Kini mentari sudah mencapai setinggi tombak, Red baru muncul bersama Pangeran Aiden dengan kondisi yang tidak wajar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Red?" Blue yang terlebih dulu mendekat, melontarkan pertanyaan.

Pangeran Aiden terus melanjutkan langkahnya melewati pintu penghubung balkon, memasuki kamar Yumi. "Dia pingsan setelah latihan." Jawabnya asal. Itu bukanlah kebohongan, memang benar jika Red pingsan sesudah latihan. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aigoo... Apa latihan kemarin tidak cukup? Pangeran terlalu keras melatih Red hanya karena ia tidak bisa terbang dan berteleport." Protes Orange pada Pangeran Aiden.

Semua mengikuti langkah Pangeran Aiden, mencuri pandang barangkali Red mengalami luka serius hingga tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu! Bantu aku Yellow." Tubuh Red sudah dibaringkan diatas ranjang. Yellow dengan cepat mencari baju ganti untuk Red lalu mengusir yang lainnya ke luar dari kamar.

Cklek

Pintu kamar ditutup. Pangeran Aiden memandang satu persatu Rainbow Knights. "Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan Xi Yue tau jika Yumi pingsan. Jika dia ke sini, bilang saja kalau Yumi sedang tidur lalu sebagian dari kalian harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ajak dia menyingkir." Titah sang Pangeran akhirnya diucapkan juga.

"Ne..." Jawab kelima Rainbow Knights dengan serempak, mereka membungkuk sekilas sebagai penghormatan.

Wussh...

Menghilang. Kelima Rainbow Knights menghembuskan nafas lega secara bersamaan. Aura Pangeran Aiden saat melayangkan titahnya sungguh seperti mencekik leher mereka.

Purple menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintu kamar. "Pangeran Aiden terlihat sangat panik."

Kepala Blue mengangguk, "Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Golden Clan." Ia memang takkan bisa memahami jalan pikiran keluarga kerajaan yang sudah jelas sangat membingungkan.

"Hei, kalian ingat bagaimana Red saat latihan kemarin malam?" Perkataan Green membuat mereka mengangguk.

"Saat latihan kemarin malam. Sepasang matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala." Indigo menyuarakan pikirannya. Belum pernah sekalipun mata Red terlihat bersinar dengan tatapan tajam. Latihan tadi malam mengharuskan Red, Orange, Yellow, dan Green menggunakan seluruh kemampuan mereka secara maksimal. Pangeran Aiden menginginkan hasil pengukuran batas maksimum kekuatan element, pengendalian, juga supranatural.

Tubuh Orange begidik, lengannya memeluk tubuh sebdiri dengan erat. "Astaga, aku bahkan merasa ketakutan melihat ekspresi Red yang sangat menyeramkan." Menyaksikan secara langsung Red membakar pekarangan rumah, sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Diamlah Orange!" Blue menegur sebelum Orange melanjutkan ocehannya.

Purple egakkan punggungnya, mengendikkan dagu ke arah pintu. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Cklek

Pintu kamar Yumi sekali lagi terbuka. Kini pemimpin Rainbow Knights itu sudah memakai piama tidur menggantikan baju zirah.

Senyuman tipis terukir saat Yellow yang duduk di tepi ranjang melihat gerakan kelopak mata Red. "Dia hampir sadar. Mendekatlah teman-teman!"

Kelima Rainbow Knights yang baru memasuki kamar akhirnya mendekat, mereka berdiri di sekitar ranjang, mengamati setiap gerakan Red dengan seksama.

"Ugggh..." Lenguhan kecil terdengar, kelopak mata Red mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Green mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Red. Ini aku Green."

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan keras dilayangkan oleh Orange kepada Green.

"Yakk, kenapa menjitakku?" Protes Green, puncak kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Orange hanya memutar bola mata. "Kau kira Red amnesia hingga kau memperkenalkan diri eo." Selama ini dirinya diklaim sebagai kesatria paling cerewet, namun Green lebih parah darinya karena memiliki jalur pikiran yang polos, konyol, dan tidak logis.

"HUAHHH! MERAH dan EMAS!" Koar serempak dari Yellow, Blue, dan Purple membuat Orange dan Green menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Sementara itu, Indigo tertegun hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa menegang.

"R-red?" Green dan Orange tergagap. Terlalu terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui bahkan mereka pelajari di Asterium.

Mengerjapkan mata. Red masih bingung kenapa saat ia membuka mata, semua Rainbow Knights sudah mengelilinginya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia tengah berada di tepi tebing bersama Pangeran Aiden. Kamar, sekarang ia sudah berada di kamar dengan semua rekannya yang menampakkan wajah terkejut.

"Teman-teman kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Red dengan gugup.

Mereka semua tersentak, lalu mengerjap bersamaan.

"Merah..." Orange mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan lirih.

Glup

Green menenguk ludah. "Emas..." Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat saat sepatah kata itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Alis Red bertaut. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti makna dari dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Orange dan Green. Keringat tampak menetes dari dahi keenam rekannya. "Apanya yang merah dan emas?"

"Ma-matamu?" Kini Purple yang bersuara.

"Apa?" Red terbelalak, ia langsung mendudukkan diri meski rasa pening masih terasa di kepalanya.

Yellow menghela nafas, ia mengusap bahu Red dengan lembut. "Matamu berwarna merah dan bercorak emas di tepi irish." Jelasnya dengan perlahan.

Menggeleng keras, kedua tangan Red yang berada di pangkuan mencengkram selimutnya erat. "Mustahil! Berikan aku cermin!"

Blue memberikan cermin kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas pada Red. Tatapannya menunjukkan rasa enggan dan ragu saat mengangsurkan cermin tersebut.

Deg!

Terpaku. Red tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya dari pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Di sana, ada wajah yang tak lain adalah wajahnya sendiri dengan irish berwarna merah darah. Namun yang menjadi penyebab rasa terkejutnya adalah sebuah garis tipis berwarna keemasan yang melingkari tepi irish matanya.

Tukk

Cermin kecil itu tergeletak jatuh. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." Manik mata Red bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan tayapan kosongnya.

Dengan sigap Indigo naik ke ranjang lalu merengkuh tubuh Red ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Red dengan lembut.

Indigo memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membobol isi pikiran Red dengan paksa. Kekuatannya terkuras dengan cepat, menyusup ke dalam pikiran Red ternyata sangat sulit.

Deg!

Kini Indigo yang terkesiap. Golden Clan, Destiner, Rainbow Knights, dan Master memiliki selaput penghalang dalam pikirannya. Setiap selaput penghalang itu berbeda antara satu golongan dengan golongan yang lain. Namun selaput pikiran milik Red berbeda, tidak sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat ia membobol pikiran Red ketika terpuruk dan kabur dari pengawasan para Master.

Selaput pikiran Red terlalu kuat untuk dimasuki. Indigo menyerah, pikiran sang Cahaya Utama tak bisa disentuhnya.

"Red, tidakkah ini aneh?" Indigo bersuara setelah merasa emosi Red sudah cukup stabil.

Alis Red bertaut, ia masih berdiam diri di dalam pelukan Indigo. "Apa maksudmu Indigo?" Pikirannya masih kacau hingga seluruh tenaganya seolah menguap entah kemana.

Red bisa merasakan tubuh yang merengkuhnya sedikit bergetar, hatinya merasa was-was menanti ucapan dari Indigo. "Dulu warna matamu adalah hitam dengan sedikit corak kecoklatan, lalu seusai upacara warna matamu berubah menjadi merah, tadi malam mata merahmu bisa berpendar dengan maksimal, dan sekarang berubah lagi menjadi merah dengan corak emas yang melingkar di tepi iris. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" Sekali lagi Indigo mengucapkan kata 'aneh' dengan penuh tanya.

Tangan kanan Red meremas bagian depan kemeja biru yang dikenakan Indigo. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Jelaskanlah lebih rinci Indigo!"

Sadar... Sepenuhnya Red sadar jika Indigo menemukan sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya. Indigo mampu melihat masa lalu juga membaca pikiran, jadi perkataan Indigo sangat mustahil untuk tidak dipercayai.

Helaan nafas lelah Indigo terdengar sangat kentara diantara kesunyian yang melingkupi. Kilatan warna nila mulai berpendar, menjadikan tatapan Indigo tampak mengerikan. Namun, Red tidak merasa takut karena ia bisa melihat dengan mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, mimik wajah Indigo tampak tengah frustasi bukan murka.

Tidak siap, itulah yang dirasakan Red. Matanya terpejam semakin rapat saat rentetan kata Indigo terucap menembus pendengarannya.

"Ciri fisik Krystalier menentukan letak di mana golongan yang harus ditempatinya. Setahuku corak emas ditepi iris tak pernah sekalipun dimiliki oleh Rainbow Knights. Semua Rainbow Knights memiliki garis hitam di tepi irish karena orangtua yang merupakan Asternist. Ini  
perihal identitasmu Red, kemungkinan besar kau bukanlah anak kandung Master Xi dan Master Liu. Maaf... aku tak bermaksud membebani pikiranmu, tapi jika hipotesaku keliru, kau bisa menghukumku saat itu juga."

Hancur sudah. Hipotesa dari Indigo berhasil meremas hati dan pikiran Red. Apalagi, diakhir perkataannya, Indigo merelakan sebuah hukuman untuknya. Sudah jelas jika hukuman versi Rainbow Knights bukanlah hal yang sepele. Sebagai pemimpin, Red adalah kesatria yang bertugas memberi hukuman pada rekannya yang bersalah.

"Tidak mungkin..." Lirihan suara itu lolos. Tubuh Red melemas sebab otot tubuhnya tak sanggup bertahan. Indigo mengeratkan rengkuhannya, berusaha menopang tubuh Red dengan baik, berjaga jikalau element api milik Red tidak bisa dikendalikan karena emosi yang tak stabil.

Diatas segalanya... Tak ingin sedikitpun Red memikirkan perkataan Indigo. Semua penjabaran tersebut memang benar adanya. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya? Keanehan atas sayap dan teleportasi sudah telak menghempaskannya pada kepedihan. Tiga tahun lebih, ia merasa terkucilkan dan disepelekan. Lalu sekarang harus bertambah lagi, warna matanya berbeda...

Emas? Apa arti warna emas pada iris matanya?

To be continue...

Mohon maaf. Di beberapa chapter awal, deskripsi tentang warna mata ada kesalahan. Seharusnya saya nulis 'irish' tapi malah jadi 'kornea'.  
Jelas-jelas yg berwarna itu irish, tpi pikiranku entah knapa beloknya ke 'kornea'. Aigooo... Fatal bnget kesalahanku. -_-

Mianhae. Mohon dimaklumi ya Readersdeul! Aku baru nyadar pas baca ulang dari chapter 1 sampai 14 buat copas klimat Destiny Book yang mau aku terjemahin.

Chapter 16 kmungkinan q **protect** , update d wp pribadiku krena itu chapter pnentuan & bongkar pasang inti mistery dari jati diri Red. Q pngen amankan chapter intinya... Ada 2 pasang kalimat Destiny Book yg bkalan q babat habis d chapter 16. Untuk keyword, akn q beri clue saat q update ff My Blood of Twins atau Aurora setelah lebaran.

Kamsahamnida...

untuk semua yang review, baca aj, maupun yang follow cerita absurd ini, maaf q blum bisa blas satu-satu, setelah ini q ada kegiatan padat sampai awal agustus. jadi, mohon pengertiannya... ^_^ Q posting sebelum lebaran karena nggak tega anggurin ff terlalu lama.


	16. Chapter 16

ast : Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium) Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium) Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

Cast-nya memang banyak, soalnya genre utama ff ini Kingdom life, fantasy, supernatural, dan mistery. Mianhae, kalau ada yang protes! Cast kali ini sudah cukup, hanya ada beberapa cameo yang nyempil jadi usahakan fokus.  
Saya menetapkan cast di sini berdasarkan lotre, kecuali untuk Pangeran & Raja + Indigo. Mereka terpilih karena hati saya yang ingin. ^_^

Happy Reading...!

.

.

.

Jika tahta pertama adalah raja Maka yang kedua adalah putra mahkota Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ketiga?  
Seharusnya keturunan kedua yang mendapatkannya

Tapi bagaimana dengan Asterium Apakah seorang putri yang diketahui telah tiada Bisa mendapatkan posisi tahta ketiga?  
Sementara peraturan semesta selalu menyebutkan tentang tahta ketiga

ASTERIUM CHAPTER 16

Pagi yang cerah, liburan sekolah membuat semuanya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Xi Yue dan Kyuhyun pamit pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun dengan urusan perusahaan sedangkan Xi Yue dengan kegiatan klub dance.

"Oppa..." Yumi berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk bersila di tepi kolam renang.

Ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, perihal iris matanya yang kini memiliki corak keemasan. Jongwoon, perkataannya tentang status keturunan masing tergiang hingga sekarang.

Tangan Yumi terulur, ia berniat menyentuh bahu Donghae. Namun sekelebat kepingan penglihatan yang acak muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya. "Akkh..." Rintihan kesakitan itu membuat Donghae menolehkan kepala, ia langsung berdiri untuk menghampiri Yumi yang tampak kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Sengatan terasa di permukaan kulit Yumi ketika tangan Donghae menyentuh lengannya. "Andwae! Arrgh..." Ia semakin merintih kesakitan karena sengatan itu menjalari tubuhnya.

"Yumi hentikan!" Donghae membelalakkan matanya, kulit Yumi terasa sangat panas, telapak tangannya juga mengeluarkan kobaran api biru.

Bruggg

Tubuh itu terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae menghela nafas, apa yang ditakutinya terjadi juga. Aura Golden Clan mulai menguar dari tubuh Red.

.

.

.

"Ugghh..." Lenguhan lirih itu membuat Aiden menolehkan kepala. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Red dengan lembut.

"Red, apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kepala Red menggeleng, kabut bening mengaburkan pandangannya. "Pangeran Aiden, ini tidak benar kan?" Maniknya menatap lekat wajah Pangeran Asterium yang kini memandangnya dengan sorot sendu.

"Apa yang tidak benar?" Aiden mengusap pipi bersemu itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mendapati aura Golden Clan yang tersegel kini semakin jelas dirasakan.

"Semuanya, ka-kau bukan kakak kandungku kan?" Red merasa lidahnya kelu, kepingan memori acak yang membuatnya pingsan ternyata membawanya untuk melihat sebuah kenyataan tentang identitasnya yang dirahasiakan selama ini.

Anggukan pelan dari Pangeran Aiden membuat hati sang pemimpin Rainbow Knights itu luluh lantak seketika. "Itu benar Red, aku kakak kandungmu."

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tetesan liquid bening tak mampu lagi dibendungnya. Air mata yang terasa dingin itu meluncur tak terkendali bagaikan aliran sungai kecil.

Grep

Red menegang, Pangeran Aiden memeluknya dengan erat sembari mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kau adikku Red. Kau adalah putri Airen Delavina, pewaris tahta sah Asterium setelah diriku."

"Ja-jadi, aku bukanlah putri kandung dari Master Xi dan Master Liu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Suara yang meluncur dari bibir semerah cherry itu nyaris menyamai bisikan.

Pangeran Aiden melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya menakup wajah Red agar mengfokuskan pandangan padanya. "Dengarkan dan perhatikan aku! Ini tidak akan lama, aku akan menunjukkan visual masa lalu yang sebenarnya."

Zinggg

Benang-benang cahaya yang berpendar keluar dari telapak tangan Pangeran Aiden. Benang-benang itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran, semakin besar hingga ketika mencapai batas ukurannya, cahaya itu berkilau lalu berubah menampilkan potongan ingatan Pangeran Aiden.

Ya, ingatan sang Pangeran yang menjadi saksi hidup atas kerahasiaan identitas Red sebagai pewaris tahta ketiga.

.

.

.

Flash back "Garis takdir abu - abu untuk Putri yang akan terlahir di hitungan waktu sebanyak jumlah penjagaku (Garis takdir dimana dua pilihan ditentukan, kematian saat lahir atau fisik yang sama seperti Asternist biasa, terlahir sekitar pukul 3). Saat sumber cahaya mulai terlelap dari bagian inti kekuasaan (sore hari ketika Meylen mulai terbenam), maka air dan sengatan dari langit akan menjadi melodi indah untuk kegelapan (hujan badai disertai petir). Cahaya utama yang lahir dengan perbedaan ikatan takdir harus ditukar dengan kehampaan (jika Red terlahir dari keluarga kerajaan maka ia harus disembunyikan), sementara pembuat perisai level satu adalah wali statusnya (Master Xi harus menjadi orangtua asuh untuk Red).  
Kesempurnaan rupa (kecantikan) dan kekuatan yang terpendam (kekuatan yang sampai sekarang belum muncul). Mati adalah kabar yang nyata (kenyataan ketika sang Putri meninggal saat dilahirkan) sebelum penyematan batu takdir (liontin hadiah dari Raja Armest) untuk sang Putri, hingga penukaran jiwa (kematian putri kandung Master Xi) yang diberikan pada Sang Pencipta."

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah ruangan megah yang terletak di ujung kanan koridor lantai dua Istana Asterium, Raja Denis sedang menggendong Pangeran Aiden yang terlelap. Disamping kirinya ada Robert yang sejak beberapa menit lalu datang dan ikut berdiri.

'Yang Mulia Raja, Putri anda sudah lahir.' Raja Denis membuka pintu kamar Ratu, setelah mendapatkan sebuah pemberitahuan melalui telepati dari Master Im. Robert mengikuti dari belakang, usai meraih Pangeran Aiden dari gendongan Raja Denis.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata berjatuhan tanpa bisa dicegah, Raja Denis berjalan dengan langkah gontai menghampiri Ratu Victoria yang menangis tersedu dengan menggendong bayi kecil berbalut selimut putih.

Raja Denis duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelah kanan Ratu Victoria.  
"Denis, putri kita sangat cantik. Ta - tapi dia tidak menangis, a - aku ingin dia hidup. Denis, kumohon lakukan sesuatu! Kau pernah bilang tentang garis takdir abu - abu, seharusnya dia bisa hidup walaupun sebagai Asternist biasa. Hiks, hiks, Putriku, hiks."

Raja Denis mengusap kepala istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan, berharap tangisannya segera mereda.

Setelah beberapa saat larut dalam suasana pilu, Raja Denis mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi bayi kecil yang tampak damai.

"Tenanglah! Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Ratu Victoria mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan bayi kecilnya. Dengan penuh kehati - hatian, Raja Denis menggendong putrinya.

'Cantik'  
Hanya satu kata deskripsi singkat yang pantas untuk putri kecilnya.

Bibir semerah buah cherry, pipi bersemu kemerahan yang manis dan garis rahang yang lembut seolah mencerminkan kepribadian penuh keanggunan.  
Rambut kecoklatan lebat dengan sedikit poni yang menutupi dahi, bulu mata lentik dan lengkungan alis yang rapi. Hidung mungil yang mancung, semakin memperlengkap perpaduan indah dari setiap detail lekuk wajah Sang Putri.  
'Putriku yang cantik, seandainya kau membuka sepasang matamu dan bisa menatapku.' Raja Denis mengusap pipi kemerahan itu sekali lagi.

"Kau putriku, apapun yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan mengenai takdirmu. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan berdoa agar kau selalu merasakan kebahagiaan di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Airen Delavina, Putri Kerajaan Asterium."

Cup

Ukiran nama yang indah melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan,setelah Raja Denis memberikan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan kanan sang Putri.

Raja Denis mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul liontin takdir dari saku jubahnya, lalu menyematkan kalung itu dileher putrinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ini hadiah kecil untukmu sayang, kau tampak cantik mengenakannya."

Raja Denis tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cantik yang masih setia terlelap itu, dengan perlahan ia mendekap semakin erat bayinya.

Ratu Victoria menangis semakin keras melihat interaksi Raja Denis dengan putri mereka, suara tangisan yang menggema membuat Pangeran Aiden mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Melihat ibunya menangis, Pangeran Aiden memberontak dalam gendongan Destiner Robert.

"Selamat tinggal sayang! Daddy, mommy, dan Aiden ingin kau tau bahwa kami sangat menyayangimu. Tidurlah dengan tenang!"

Cup

Pesan terakhir disertai kecupan lembut didahi Sang Putri dari Sang Raja.

Tangisan pilu diiringi suara petir yang bersautan bagai pengantar salam perpisahan untuk Sang Putri.

Singgg

Cahaya berpendar dari liontin takdir itu, kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam mulai terbuka. Sepasang mata itu berwarna merah menyala, warna yang dinanti oleh banyak Krystalier.

Tuhan memutuskan untuk menghidupkan Putri Asterium sebagai Red -sang Cahaya Utama-. Tangisan pelan terdengar menimbulkan kelegaan disamping keterkejutan, mengikis kepedihan yang tadi melanda.

"Denis, pu-putri kita hidup..." Setetes air mata haru meluncur di atas pipi Ratu Victoria, tangannya terulur kedepan mengisyaratkan agar Raja Denis memberikan bayinya.

"Dia sangat cantik, yang aku herankan kenapa keluarga kerajaan selalu tak memiliki kemiripan? Putri kita terlalu sempurna dengan paras juga kekuatannya. Jangan menangis Vic! Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doamu." Raja Denis menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut pada Ratu Victoria, bayi yang kini mulai meggeliat kecil dalam balutan selimut hangat.

Pangeran kecil Aiden Derstonift masih berusaha mengendalikan tangisannya. "Hiks, daddy... hiks, adik bayi. Hiks, hiks..."

"Kemarilah Aiden! Lihat adikmu sangat cantik. Ia akan tumbuh sebagai kesatria 'Red' sang Cahaya Utama." Raja Denis menggendong putranya, mendekatkan si Pangeran pada adiknya yang tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Ratu Victoria.

Wussh

Satu Destiner datang, Raja Denis membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Destiner itu penuh tanya. "Michael, ada apa?"

Michael menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat, sepasang manik matanya berkilat sebagai tanda jika kekuatannya berada pada titik maksimal saat ini. "Sesuai tulisan takdir, dengan berat hati dan rasa hormat. Yang Mulia Raja Denis, ijinkan saya membawa Putri ke kediaman Master Xi. Ini saatnya penukaran sebelum seluruh Krystalier menyadari keberadaan Red di Istana Asterium saat lewat tengah malam."

Ya, siapapun mengetahui jika aura Rainbow Knights akan muncul ketika tengah malam di hari kelahiran mereka. Jika Raja dari dimensi lain mengetahui perihal status cahaya utama yang terlahir dari keluarga kerajaan, pastilah perperangan besar nan mengerikan langsung terjadi.

Gelengan kepala dari Raja Denis membuat Michael heran, pemimpin Asterium itu kini menatapnya dengan sorot sendu. "Michael, bawalah bayi Master Xi kesini lebih dulu. Berikan kami waktu 3 jam, biarkan Victoria melakukan kewajiban pertamanya. Putriku tidak boleh meminum sari pemberkahan dari krystalier manapun selain ibunya... Aku juga akan bicara perlahan pada Aiden, dia masih kecil untuk mengerti kerahasiaan ini." Permintaan kecil tersebut adalah bentuk kasih sayang sang Raja untuk Putri kecilnya.

"Baik Raja Denis, saya akan kembali tiga jam lagi." Michael membungkuk hormat, mundur beberapa langkah lalu menghilang dengan berteleportasi.

Wussh

"Denis, dia sangat lucu..." Suara penuh haru itu membuat Raja Denis menoleh, ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dengan memangku Aiden.

"Daddy, aku ingin mengendong adik bayi! Dia terlihat kecil dan ringan, aku rasa tanganku cukup kuat untuk mengendongnya." Aiden melihat tangannya lalu ke arah adik barunya yang terlihat sangat mungil.

Tangan Raja Denis mengusap kepala putranya dengan pelan. "Tunggulah hingga adikmu kenyang. Setelah itu daddy akan membantumu mengendongnya." Berbisik serendah mungkin di samping telinga Aiden.

"Dia menatap kita Denis, senyumannya sangat manis." Ratu Victoria tersenyum, sepasang manik mata berwarna merah dengan corak keemasan yang tampak mengagumkan itu tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan lekat.

Menurut Aiden, adik barunya sangat menggemaskan. Ia mulai bergerak maju untuk mendekat. "Mommy, Aiden ingin menggendong adik bayi!"

"Sini, duduklah dengan benar di pangkuan daddy!" Raja Denis membenahi posisi putranya.

Sang Ratu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada putranya yang tampak antusias. "Hati-hati sayang! Adikmu masih belum bisa menyangga lehernya. Posisikan lenganmu dengan baik, daddy akan menjaga agar kau tidak keberatan mengendong."

Jika diperhatikan, Pangeran Aiden tidak benar-benar menggendong adik kecilnya. Tangan Raja Denislah yang lebih banyak mengendong bayi mungil yang kini mengerjapkan matanya.

"Woahh... Aku bisa mengendongnya." Pangeran Aiden berseru riang.

"Airen, kau sangat manis... Aromamu seperti bunga mawar yang mekar di antara sejuknya embun pagi. Aku suka baumu adik bayi. Hihihihi..." Pangeran mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Cup

Kecupan kecil di pipi dari Pangeran Aiden dihadiahkan untuk adiknya. "Aku Pangeran Aiden Derstonift, kakakmu yang tahun ini akan lulus dari pendidikan dasar. Aku Pangeran tertampan yang akan merawat, bermain, dan menjagamu hingga kau tumbuh besar dan menjadi Putri paling cantik di Asterium. Akan ada banyakkkkk Pangeran tampan yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasanganmu kelak, tapi mereka harus mengalahkanku dulu. Karena kau terlalu cantik, jadi Pangerannya harus kuat dan hebat agar bisa melindungimu." Rentetan kalimat itu membuat Raja dan Ratu saling bertatapan.

Ratu Victoria mengusap puncak kepala putranya. "Aiden... Putri Airen tidak bisa tinggal dengan kita sayang!" Ia haruslah memberi pengertian kepada Pangeran Aiden.

Pangeran kecil tidak mengerti, kenapa adik bayinya tidak boleh tinggal bersama? Apakah adiknya nakal? Tapi setahunya keluarga itu tinggal bersama di dalam satu hunian."Kenapa? Ia adikku, jadi Airen harus tinggal di Istana."

Kepala Ratu Victoria menggeleng, tangannya masih tetap mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Tidak Aiden... Airen harus diasuh oleh Master Xi."

Pangeran kecil menggeleng, ia menatap tajam pada Ratu Victoria. "Aku tidak mau! Master Xi sudah punya adik bayi yang lucu, ia tak boleh mengambil Airen!"

"Aiden... Dengarkan mommy sayang! Airen memiliki mata berwarna merah, ia adalah Cahaya Utama 'Red' -Pemimpin dari Rainbow Knights-. Airen tidak boleh tinggal di istana, itu sangat berbahaya sayang... Banyak Raja maupun makhluk jahat yang akan menyakiti Airen jika ia tetap tinggal di Istana."

Sepasang obsidian sang Pangeran berkabut, ia menatap adiknya yang masih mengerjapkan mata. "Hiks, Airen tidak boleh terluka... Ta-tapi aku ingin Airen tetap di sini. Dia adikku, aku tidak ingin Master Xi yang merawatnya. Aku ingin memeluknya setiap saat dan berbagi cerita dengannya." Bayangan berbagai kesenangan yang telah dirancangnya jauh-jauh hari, harus gagal karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicegahnya.

Raja Denis menghela nafas, ia mengerti pemikiran putranya. "Aiden... Maafkan daddy, tapi ini adalah perintah Tuhan. Airen harus ditukar dengan adik bayi Master Xi yang meninggal."

Sang Pangeran menunduk, menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi bersemu adiknya. "Hiks, Airen... Kakak menyayangimu. Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi gadis cantik."

Ratu Victoria mengulurkan tangannya. "Aiden... Berikan adikmu pada mommy! Auranya harus dilemahkan dulu sayang agar makhluk jahat tidak menyadari keberadaanya."

"Hiks, tidak mau! Aku ingin terus memeluk Airen." Pangeran Aiden mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menolak untuk menyerahkan adiknya.

Raja Denis menghela nafas, tangannya juga ikut tertarik saat Aiden menggerakkan lengannya. "Aiden, daddy berjanji! Kau bisa memeluk Airen saat kalian dewasa nanti. Saat kau dan Airen sudah cukup hebat, maka kita akan memberitahunya jika Red adalah adikmu."

"Daddy janji?" Pangeran Aiden menatap penuh harap pada sang Raja.

Anggukan kepala Raja Denis membuat Pangeran Aiden merasa lebih tenang."Ya, daddy berjanji."

"Kau dengar Airen, kita akan tinggal bersama saat kau sudah besar nanti. Jadi cepatlah tumbuh setinggi mommy, lalu kita bisa bermain bersama." Ucapan tulus itu berhasil menggetarkan hati Raja dan Ratu. Putra mereka memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi, mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya dengan cara tersendiri.

Ratu Victoria mengambil alih bayi mungil itu dari sang Pangeran yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk menyerahkan adiknya.

"Airen Delavina, Putri Kerajaan Asterium -sang Cahaya Utama-. Auramu akan melemah setelah ini, tapi kekuatanmu akan bangkit ketika jati dirimu sudah mulai terungkap. Jangan pernah meragukan statusmu karena kau adalah Putri Asterium yang kami sayangi." Setetes air mata Ratu Victoria terjatuh tepat di atas pipi Putri Airen.

Singgg

"Denis... Liontinnya berubah menjadi merah." Ratu Victoria menatap penuh takjub pada bandul kalung yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Itu tandanya, auranya sebagai Putri Mahkota telah tersegel."

Flash back off

.

.

.

Red terpaku, tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika visual masa lalu itu berakhir. Pandangan matanya kosong, kenyataaan mengejutkan tentang jati dirinya selama ini terkuak sudah.

Aiden mengusap lelehan air mata yang meluncur di pipi Red, ia mengerti jika adiknya sedang mencerna kenyataan yang menyakitkan.  
"Daddy memberimu nama Airen Delavina yang berarti (Udara sejuk yang mengiringi sinar cerah kehidupan) atau (Bunga kehidupan diantara udara sejuk yang penuh kemuliaan). Namamu memiliki dua arti yang sedikit berbeda karena daddy menggunakan bahasa Planet Rasio dan bahasa Asterium." Penjelasan itu berhasil menarik kesadaran Red, manik matanya mulai bergerak dengan pelan berpusat menatap sepasang manik milik Pangeran Aiden.

Segaris senyum terukir di bibir sang Pangeran, cahaya keemasan berpendar redup dari telapak tangannya. Cahaya itu terserap dengan perlahan ke dalam tubuh Red. "Airen adalah udara sejuk. Daddy berharap kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan kemurahan hati, agar kau bisa menebarkan ketenangan untuk makhluk lain. Seperti mommy yang bisa mengendalikan hati Krystalier lain, tapi sayangnya mommy sangat payah mengendalikan hatinya sendiri."

Red mengerti semuanya. Arti dari perbedaan fisiknya yang mencolok juga warna matanya yang berbeda. Namun jika dia ditukarkan dengan bayi Master Xi dan Master Liu, berarti gadis yang selama ini dekat dengannya adalah wujud manusia dari putri kandung Master Xi.

"Jadi Xi Yue adalah bayi itu."

Pangeran Aiden mengangguk. "Xi Yue memang bayi Master Xi yang ditukar jiwanya oleh Tuhan untuk menghidupkanmu." Suaranya melirih diakhir kalimat, kenyataan pahit tentang penukaran itu membuat banyak kerugian bagi semua yang terlibat.

Red menggelengkan kepala, melepas kontak matanya dengan Pangeran Aiden. "Aku masih bingung..., tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Mohonnya dengan penuh harap.

"Airen..." Pangeran Aiden memandang khawatir pada adiknya. Wajah itu nampak sedih sekali.

Red menyentak kasar tangan Pangeran Aiden. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut kuat, ia mencengkram rambutnya. "Arrgh... Apa salahku? Hingga aku harus mendapatkan garis takdir serumit ini. Hiks, hiks. Pergi! Pangeran Aiden pergilah!"

Pangeran Aiden menangis, ia tidak tega melihat adiknya yang menggerang kesakitan. "Red... Kumohon jangan seperti ini! Aku kakakmu Red."

"Kumohon... Pergi Pangeran Aiden! Biarkan aku berpikir sendiri." Tatapan mata penuh luka itu menghujam hati sang Pangeran.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sosok berjubah hitam tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Sosok itu mendengarkan semuanya, kenyataan yang mengejutkan juga baginya.

.

.

.

Kelima Rainbow Knights tengah berdiri bersisian di taman belakang kediman Xi. Mereka baru saja melatih kemampuan mengosongkan fikiran juga meningkatkan kefokusan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa membuat mereka menolehkan pandangan pada sesosok remaja yang berlari dari pintu menuju ke arah mereka.

"Re-red menghilang..." Nafas sosok itu tersengal, ia menumpukan kedua tangan di lutut dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, berusaha mengendalikan deru nafasnya yang tidak stabil.

Kepanikan luar biasa membuat Indigo melupakan fakta bahwa ia bisa mengirimkan telepati untuk menyebarkan kabar. Cara paling praktis juga hemat tenaga.

Deg

Kelimanya terpaku, mereka saling melempar pandangan sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, secara bersamaan mereka menatap sosok pembawa berita yang berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di depan mereka.

"Mwoya? Yakkk ini tidak lucu Indigo!" Green memekik pertama kali saat tersadar dari transnya.

Blue menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan bercanda!" Mimik wajahnya tampak tenang namun berbeda dengan intonasi suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

"Red tadi malam masih saling berkirim telepati denganku." Purple mengucapkan pernyataannya dengan mata yang memandang kosong.

Orange melangkah maju, menepuk pipi rekannya itu dengan pelan. "Indigo, lelucon ini sungguh tidak relevan." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Kau menakuti kami." Kini Yellow yang menyuarakan tanggapannya. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar karena rasa takut mendadak yang menyergap perasaannya.

Plakk

Indigo menepis tangan Orange dari pipinya. Maniknya berkilat beberapa detik dengan warna nila yang terang, tanda jika emosinya sedang membuncah. "Selalu saja tak ada yang percaya, haruskah aku membawa kalian ke kamarnya?"

Kelima Rainbow Knight terperanjat. Mereka mengusap simbol naga di tangan masing-masing. Ya, baru saja mereka merasakan sengatan aneh pada bagian tersebut. Pertanda jika Red benar-benar berada dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Tujuh sosok itu berdiri melingkar di dalam ruangan yang tidak lain adalah kamar milik Donghae. Enam Rainbow Knight beserta Pangeran Aiden saling menautkan tangan. Begitu Indigo memberitahukan perihal Red yang menghilang, Pangeran Aiden langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk berkumpul menemuinya dengan memakai baju zirah.

"Indigo, tolong transfer energimu agar aku bisa mendeteksi lokasi keberadaan Red terakhir kali di kediaman ini sebelum ia menghilang." Manik mata bercorak emas itu menatap Indigo dengan lekat.

"Baik pangeran." Indigo mengangguk, ia mulai menyalurkan energinya dengan perlahan.

Pangeran Aiden menggeser fokusnya, kini ia menatap kesatria bermata hijau. "Green, salurkan kekuatan healingmu juga. Aku membutuhkan kestabilan saat mencoba mencari aura keberadaan Red."

"Baik Pangeran." Green memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menyalurkan kekuatan healingnya untuk menyeimbangkan energi yang saling berkesinambungan.

"I am Aiden Derstonift, Prince of Asterium Kingdom, the Planet of Light." Pangeran Aiden mulai mengucapkan pembukaan mantra yang mengharuskannya menyebutkan identitas sebagai Pangeran Asterium.

Keenam Rainbow Knight memejamkan mata mereka, berusaha terfokus untuk melihat kepingan masa lalu yang ditransfer oleh Indigo. Tidak ada cara selain menggunakan sihir, dan satu-satunya yang menguasai sihir dengan baik hingga level teratas adalah sang Pangeran.

"Lord, you who painting destiny. The main light lost in the void, the aura of our strength is too weak to , I as the throne of the second request that you show tracesof the sister of the prince heir to the throne. Airen Delavina, princess royal crown Asterium." Untaian kata yang diucapkan Pangeran Aiden menyentak keenam Rainbow Knight.

Red, ternyata dia adalah sang Putri Asterium. Kenyataan baru terkuak, legenda ramalan berabad-abad silam kini terbukti. 'Golden Rainbow Knight' kesatria dengan kesempurnaan elemen yang dipercayai akan memusnahkan seluruh sisi gelap Dimensi.

Wussh

Mereka menghilang dengan berteleportasi, menjelajah waktu berbekal kekuatan Indigo yang mampu melihat masa lalu. Menjadikan kekuatan Pangeran Aiden untuk mengarungi jejak sang Putri yang hilang.

.

.

.

Hutan yang seharusnya tenang dengan melodi dari dialog antar makhluk hidup di dalamnya kini berubah menjadi hening. Aura mencekam yang menguar dari sosok berjubah hitam yang mengenakan topeng membuat seluruh hewan memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Kali ini sosok itu tidak sendiri, ia terlihat memanggul sosok lain yang mengenakan dress berwarna putih.

Brugg

Sosok menyeramkan itu melempar tubuh yang tadi dibawanya dengan keras di atas rerumputan. Terhempas dengan jarak yang cukup jauh mengingat kekuatan sosok itu yang terlampau kuat.

Diam, sosok cantik yang tergeletak itu masih terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam rapat layaknya tertidur. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti, padahal hempasan tadi sudah cukup untuk meremukkan tulang punggung manusia.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sosok menyeramkan itu melangkah mendekat, berjongkok disisi kiri tubuh gadis itu lalu mengusap keningnya. "Kau cantik Red. Tapi sayangnya masa hidupmu tidaklah panjang." Seuntai kalimat barusan bagaikan mantra. Sepasang netra yang terpejam, kini terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang manik berwarna merah.

Gadis itu, 'Red' terpaku untuk beberapa saat ketika obsidiannya menangkap siluet tubuh yang tidak dikenalinya. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya terbata, terkejut saat mendapati lokasi keberadaannya kini.

Ingatan terakhir Red adalah ketika ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kediaman Xi tepat tengah malam. Berjalan menyusuri jalan yang gelap sendirian, menitih langkah dengan pikiran yang penuh kepingan-kepingan ingatan ketika ia mengusir Pangeran Aiden dari kamar.

Deg

Detak jantung Red seolah terhenti beberapa saat ketika dirinya merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh sosok disampingnya. Dengan tergesa dan sedikit gemetar, Red beringsut bangun hingga terduduk.

"Hai, putri tidur. Ah, maksudku Putri Airen." Suara datar nan dingin tersebut menyapa indra pendengaran Red.

"Mustahil... Bagaimana mungkin?" Suaranya melirih, otaknya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Sedikit tergesa Red menyeret kakinya mundur, telapak tangannya menyapu dedaunan kering yang berserakan ketika tubuhnya bergerak.

Seringai kecil tercetak di bibir sosok menyeramkan itu, dengan santai ia berdiri lalu melangkah mundur untuk memberi rentangan jarak yang lebih dengan Red. "Kau pasti bingung... Tapi tenanglah, aku hanya ingin kau memberiku sebuah kunci pembuka agar aku bisa mendapatkan Krystal Bintang."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat manik mata Red berkilat, auranya menguat dengan lonjakan tajam.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal Raja Marcus." Suaranya mengalun dengan santai, berbanding terbalik saat Red baru saja terbangun tadi.

'Kesalahan' sepatah kata itu membuat Marcus tertegun. Nalarnya tidak menemukan satupun kesinkronan terhadap kata tersebut dengan semua tindakannya. "Apa maksudmu Red?"

"Masa hidupku memang tidak panjang, aku mati tepat saat dilahirkan. Tapi aku dihidupkan kembali untuk melawanmu." Bertepatan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Red bangkit lalu berlari menyerang Raja Marcus dengan kemampuan bertarungnya.

Keduanya saling menendang, memukul, juga menangkis serangan.

Bruggg

Lengah, Marcus terhempas mundur dengan punggung yang menghantam batang pohon. "Arrgh, sial." Erangan meluncur begitu saja saat punggungnya terasa sakit.

Wussh

Tujuh sosok muncul tidak jauh di belakang Red yang berdiri memunggungi mereka.

Brug

Tubuh Red jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"RED!" Yellow memekik dengan nyaring, ia mendekat lalu meraih tubuh Red dalam rengkuhannya.

Pangeran Aiden menyentuh kening Red, maniknya bergerak gelisah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar."Kalian bawa Red pulang." Titahnya pada keenam kesatria.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Pangeran? Apa Pangeran baik-baik saja?" Blue bertanya dengan ragu. Ekor matanya menangkap gerakan Raja Marcus yang kini berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, ayo cepat!" Pangeran Aiden mengangguk, meyakinkan keenam kesatria itu agar kembali terlebih dahulu.

Wussh...

"Kau menyesal?" Pangeran Aiden mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Raja Marcus.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal?" Tanya Raja Marcus dengan sarkastik.

Wuush

Keduanya berteleportasi berdamaan, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak tidak lebih dari satu meter. "Kau membuat adikku sekarat." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan datar oleh Pangeran Aiden.

Bahu Raja Marcus mengendik, bertingkah seolah hal tersebut tidaklah penting. "Red hanya sekarat. Bersyukurlah aku tak membunuhnya, aku masih membutuhkan Rainbow Knights untuk mendapatkan kunci pembuka tempat penyimpanan Krystal Bintang."

Penuturan tersebut langsung membuat sang Pangeran meradang, emosinya memuncak dengan cepat. "Kurang ajar kau."

"Waspadalah Pangeran Aiden! Kau terlalu buta untuk memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu." Raja Marcus mengibaskan tangannya, asap hitam kini mulai melingkupi tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Pangeran Aiden bertaut, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan barusan yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan keadaan Red.

"Aku ada di antara mereka." Dengan santai Raja Marcus membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deg

Terpaku, nafas Pangeran Aiden menderu dengan cepat. Jadi semua yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini tidak salah, hawa menyesakkan yang penuh dengan kegelapan itu berasal dari Raja Marcus.

"Temukan aku secepatnya sebelum aku membunuh adik kesayanganmu."

Wussh

Kalimat itu diucapkan sebelum Raja Marcus menghilang, meninggalkan Pangeran Aiden sendiri di tengah hutan belantara dengan asap hitam yang merambat dengan perlahan mematikan seluruh rumput di lokasi tersebut.

.

.

.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu melangkah mendekati sebuah lorong gelap, menyembunyikan keberadaannya di bawah bayangan.

"Red, ternyata dia adalah Golden Rainbow Knight." Suaranya menggema dalam kegelapan yang melingkupi siluet tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya aku mendapatkan sebuah bonus. Jika aku berhasil menghisap aura murni Red tepat saat usianya mencapai 17tahun, maka kesatria cahaya utama itu akan mati bersama 6 Rainbow Knight dan aku bisa memiliki Imortal Diamond yang menjadi miliknya" Sosok itu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik mata hitam pekat yang berkilat dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ini menarik, aku bisa mendapatkan Krystal Bintang juga Imortal Diamond sekaligus." Seringai tercetak di bibirnya. Marcus menyingkap lengan kiri jubahnya, netranya memusatkan fokus pada lebab kebiruan yang kentara sekali. Itu adalah lebab yang diperoleh dari bekas tendangan Red.

Cahaya utama belum mencapai titik teratas kemampuannya, namun kelihaiannya dalam bertarung tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku akan merubah misi. Jika dulu aku menginginkan Darkwarium kembali, maka sekarang aku ingin menjadi makhluk abadi dan menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Putri Airen, ternyata ramalan tentang Immortal Diamond sungguh ada." Marcus mengusap lengannya yang lebam, seketika kulitnya yang membiru tersembuhkan.

Kekuatan healing seorang keturunan kerajaan Darkwarium adalah racun bagi Golden Clan. Ia hanya perlu bertarung hingga tubuh Red memiliki banyak luka, lalu dengan cepat menyentuh luka di tubuh si cahaya utama sembari menyebarkan racun.

Dark and Light, ditakdirkan sebagai dua sisi yang berbeda. Keseimbangan keduanya haruslah dijaga, namun kali ini sisi terang haruslah lebih mendominasi hingga pertempuran dinyatakan berakhir.

Bahaya dari petualangan yang semestinya baru dimulai. Siapakah yang akan bertahan setelah ini?

To be continue...

.

.

.

TADAAA! Asterium update, kkkkkk.  
Lia eonni, ini hadiahnya karena sudah menebak singkatan ITODA pada tebakan d ff MSOI yg saya tebarkn d wall facebook.

HUTANGKU LUNAS! YUHUUUU...

Mianhae, nggak sempat ngasih Respon Review. Q baru selesai ngajar. Kkkkkk

Semoga readersdeul tidak kecewa dg chapter ini. Kamsahamnida! Bow! 


	17. Chapter 17

Cast :

Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)

Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)

Victoria (Queen of Asterium)

Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)

Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)

Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)

Robert (Destiner 1)

Michael (Destiner 2)

Gabriel (Destiner 3)

Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :

Yumi (Red)

Lee Hyukjae (Orange)

Son Naeun (Yellow)

Lee Taemin (Green)

Kim Seokjin (Blue)

Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)

Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

.

.

.

Hai! #TebarBunga7rupa

Ada yang kangen saya? Hihihi

Ini bikin ngebut, tanpa koreksi typo. Bahasanya mungkin tidak sebaik chap 11, jdi harap maklum.

Happy Reading...!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 17

"Pesta ulang tahun ke 17?" Myungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Xi Yue baru saja menceritakan idenya yang menginginkan pesta ulang tahun megah dengan dana yang tentunya tidak sedikit.

Ajaib, aneh, unik, ketiga istilah tersebut tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa berbedanya sosok Xi Yue dengan gadis remaja pada umumnya. Xi Yue tidak akan segan bertingkah konyol, melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang riang ketika mendeskripsikan setiap detail pesta impiannya.

"Ne, aku dan Yumi eonni lahir pada hari yang sama. Jadi pesta ulang tahun bersama bukanlah ide yang buruk." Anggukan antusias dengan senyuman mengembang terbentuk di bibir gadis itu.

Yumi menggelengkan kepala. "Xi Yue, aku tidak tau. Eomma dan appa belum pulang, urusan perusahaan masih tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda jika ia setuju dengan pendapat Yumi.

Bahu Xi Yue mengendik. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin, tak lupa nomor kontak yang bisa membantu. Appa bilang, kita boleh memesan apapun untuk pesta." Tangan kanannya menggoyangkan ponsel yang kini menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari tuan Xi yang memberikan ijin adanya pesta ulang tahun. Di bagian bawah pesan juga ditulis limit dana yang dihabiskan untuk pesta.

"Xi Yue..." Yumi menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk. Sementara yang dipanggil malah sibuk berbincang dengan Hyukjae mengenai disert maupun kue tart yg lezat.

"Terima saja." Taemin mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa begitu Taemin-ah." Yumi menggeleng lagi. Rupanya teman-temannya belum mengerti atau mungkin melupakan fakta tentang ulang tahun ke 17 bagi Golden Rainbow Knights.

"Apa lagi yang kau pusingkan? Pesta ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk." Kali ini Myungsoo yang menyahuti.

Donghae menepuk bahu Myungsoo dan Taemin dari arah belakang. "Kalian melupakan satu hal. Ulang tahun Yumi adalah waktu penentuan untuk kita."

"Kita?" Serempak Myungsoo dan Taemin saling menatap, alis mereka bertautan dengan mimik wajah kebingungan.

Resiko terbesar menyingkat masa pendidikan adalah terlupakannya penggalan-penggalan materi penting. Rainbow Knights menjalani masa belajar yang singkat dengan jam belajar paling lama sepanjang sejarah. Beberapa materi bahkan belum disampaikan karena waktu yang mendesak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua sosok sedang duduk bersisian di atas karpet, kepala mereka bersandar pada rak yang dipenuhi buku.

"Oppa, bagaimana?" Tanya gadis yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tua.

"Setujui saja. Aku akan meminta Indigo untuk melihat masa depan. Bagaimanapun juga, Raja Marcus harus ditemukan secepatnya." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'oppa' menjawab dengan santai. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik di atas keyboard laptop.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu mendengar jika Indigo ikut terlibat."Kalau begitu, pesta ulang tahun ini juga berfungsi sebagai perangkap?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya. Pesta ulang tahun akan menjadi perangkapnya. Marcus bilang jika ia berada di sekitar kita. Sementara ini aku menerka jika dia menyamar sebagai salah satu teman kita di sekolah." Suara Donghae melirih di akhir kalimat. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sekolah? Tapi aku terkadang merasakan keberadaannya di sekitar kediaman ini." Yumi menyampaikan isi pikirannya yang bertolak belakang dengan dugaan Donghae.

Tangan Donghae terangkat, pemuda itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Itulah masalahnya. Jejaknya begitu bersih hingga kita sulit melacaknya."

Mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas keras bersamaan lalu terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oppa..." Yumi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya saling meremas untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah yang melingkupi hatinya.

Donghae menatap lekat adiknya. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah oppa tau tentang sosok misterius tanpa aura yang beberapa kali mendatangiku?" Ya, inilah yang sedari dulu menghantui pikiran Yumi. Sosok misterius yang sering datang ketika ia terlelap atau pingsan.

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah, menurutnya Yumi mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. "Tanpa aura?" Ulangnya memastikan.

"Ne, sosok itu sama sekali tidak terdeteksi." Kepala Yumi mengangguk. Netranya menatap Donghae dengan penuh harap agar pertanyaannya mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kau melupakan bab terakhir buku sihir level tertinggi." Ingin rasanya Donghae mencubiti pipi Yumi dengan keras.

Mengerjap bingung, kepala Yumi dimiringkan ke samping. Tidak mengerti keterkaitan buku sihir dengan sosok tanpa aura. "Buku sihir? Kenapa Pangeran Aiden malah membahas buku sihir? Aku bertanya perihal sosok tanpa aura."

"Sepertinya kejeniusanmu sedang menghilang. Sudahlah lupakan saja." Bahu Donghae mengendik acuh. Percuma saja berbicara dengan Yumi jika ketelitiannya sedang terkacaukan oleh banyak pikiran.

Buku sihir memiliki banyak opsi di setiap bab, kenyataannya bab terakhir memuat lebih dari 50 halaman dengan 15 opsi yang begitu rinci. Entah usia keberapa adiknya membaca buku sihir, ia hanya mampu berharap jika adiknya segera mengingat bagian yang dimaksud.

"Dasar aneh." Yumi mencebikkan bibir, netranya kembali berfokus pada buku tua. Buku itu adalah buku yanh dulu dimantrai, satu-satunya buku dari Asterium yang dibawanya.

"Auramu. Yang aku permasalahkan adalah aura Golden clan dari dirimu yang belum mencapai titik tertinggi. Jadi... Selama pesta ulang tahun berlangsung. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mencoba memisahkan diri dari Xi Yue dan aku." Pernyataan itu membuat Yumi termangu. Mendadak hatinya merasakan kekalutan yang luar biasa.

"Wa-waeyo?"

Donghae meletakkan laptopnya ke karpet, ia mengubah posisi ke samping lalu menarik tubuh Yumi ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Indigo bilang, ia melihat kilasan masa lalu. Marcus berencana menculikmu lagi."

Erat, Yumi membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat. Setitik air mata jatuh dari obsidiannya yang berkabut dengan cepat. Inilah saatnya, waktu dimana titik puncak peningkatan auranya menjadi sebuah penentu. Penentu apakah eksistensi Rainbow Knights bisa bertahan atau musnah begitu saja.

Golden Rainbow Knights adalah dirinya. Posisi yang menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri namun juga menjadi penentu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuk

Batu kerikil terpental di atas meja, kerikil itu menggelinding lalu terjun bebas menuju lantai. Indigo diam, ia hanya mengamati gerakan kerikil tersebut. Kerikil yang pasti dilemparkan karena sebuah kerikil tidak mungkin bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Indigo..." Panggilan pelan itu membuat remaja bermata sipit memutar tubuhnya.

Tidak jauh di hadapannya Red sudah berdiri dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah. "Wae?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Red masih tetap menatap lekat obsidian berwarna nila milik Indigo.

"Tidak." Jawab Indigo lugas.

Sebelah sudut bibir Red tertarik, ia mendengus mendengar jawaban Indigo. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Red mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan simbol naga yang berpendar dengan warna merah dan emas, namun ada satu titik yang berbeda, bagian mata naga tidak bersinar.

"R-red..." Tergagap, lidah Indigo mendadak terasa kelu.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang sosok misterius yang selalu menyembuhkanku. Simbolku berubah sejak aku diculik oleh Raja Marcus." Obsidian Red makin berkilat tajam, kobaran api sudah melingkupi telapak tangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Red mengikis jarak, membuat tubuh Indigo terkurung diantara Red dan meja. "Katakan!" Desak sang Cahaya Utama.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Manik mata Indigo bergerak gelisah, nafasnya juga menderu saat Red mulai mengulurkan tangan kanan yang berkobar api tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sreeet

"Re-red... Uhukk." Indigo merasa lehernya terbakar. Tangan yang berkobar api itu mencekiknya dengan kuat.

Inilah akibat jika membohongi sang Cahaya Utama. "Indigo, kau tau apa ikrar yang diperuntukkan bagi enam cahaya. Ucapkan ikrarmu!" Red terus mendesak, ia mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Indigo.

"Enam cahaya dituntut untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun pada Cahaya Utama." Ucap Indigo dengan susah payah, lehernya terasa sakit. Kekuatan Red tidak bisa dianggap sepele meskipun ia seorang gadis.

"Bagus, sekarang penuhi ikrarmu!" Corak emas di tepi irish milik Red mulai berpendar kuat, menegaskan jika posisinya saat ini adalah Golden Rainbow Knights.

Sakit, leher Indigo bisa remuk jika cekikan Red tidak segera dilepaskan. "Akkkh..." Rintihan itu tidak cukup menyadarkan sang Cahaya Utama agar menghentikan cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Indigo memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar jika apa yang diucapkannya bisa saja menjadi kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!" Red mengeratkan cengkramannya, mengangkat posisi tangannya hingga tubuh Indigo ikut terangkat.

"ARRRGHHH!" Erangan nyaring itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Indigo yang terangkat sempurna dari atas tanah, kakinya tidak memijak apapun untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAN RED! KAU MELUKAI INDIGO!"

Brug

Pangeran Aiden datang diwaktu yang tepat, ia langsung memukul bahu adiknya dengan keras hingga cengkraman itu terlepas. Kini Indigo jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah beralaskan rumput.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur Pangeran Aiden." Red mendesis, netranya masih berkilat dengan cahaya yang berpendar. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Kau!" Geram. Aiden merasa geram melihat adiknya didominasi oleh amarah.

Telunjuk kiri Red teracung ke arah Indigo yang masih tergeletak dengan nafas lemah dan mata yang nyaris tertutup rapat. "Indigo, dia mengetahui sesuatu."

"Benarkah?" Terkejut, Aiden menggeser atensinya untuk beralih menatap sosok yang tampak sangat lemah itu. "Indigo, apa itu benar?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Akkkh..." Indigo merintih. Tangannya mencengkram kepala dengan kuat, menarik rambutnya seolah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu dahsyat.

Aiden berjongkok, ia menyentuh dahi Indigo. "Elemen apa yang kau gunakan Red?"

"Mind controler." Jawab Red dengan singkat.

Mimik wajah Aiden berubah panik. "Apa!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar, ia langsung menarik tubuh Indigo, memangku kepalanya.

'Green, cepat berteleport ke mansion Xi.' Sebuah telepati dikirimkan oleh Aiden pada Green.

'Ada apa Pangeran Aiden?' Tanya Green dengan penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang Pangeran hanya mengirimkan telepati khusus padanya.

'Indigo terluka.' Jawaban itu berhasil membuat Green yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di rumahnya menjadi tersedak.

Hal genting apa yang mampu melukai Indigo hingga membuat sang Pangeran menjadi panik? Yang pasti kali ini adalah luka yang serius. Luka yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh healer.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dua gadis dengan baju renang tampak asyik bercengkrama setelah lelah meliukkan tubuh dalam air.

"Eonni lolos tes akselerasi?" Tanya gadis yang sedang memakai handuk kimono. Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran kolam, membiarkan kakinya tetap berada di air hingga sebatas lutut.

"Eum, tentu." Jawab gadis lain yang masih berada di dalam kolam renang. Menelentangkan tubuh seolah air kolam adalah ranjang yang empuk dan tidak bisa membuatnya tenggelam.

"Siapa saja yang lolos?" Tanya Xi Yue dengan penasaran.

"Aku, Hyukjae, Naeun, Taemin, Seokjin, Jongwoon, Myungsoo, dan Kyuhyun." Yumi menjawabnya dengan santai, matanya sesekali terpejam.

Mengerjapkan mata, Xi Yue sangat terkejut. "Jadi kalian semua lolos?"

"Yups." Masih di posisi yang sama Yumi mengiyakan.

Bibir Xi Yue mengerucut, ia mencipakkan air dengan kakinya. "Ahhh, aku akan sendirian berada di tingkat 2 kalau begitu."

"Jangan mendramatisir, dari awal aku sudah memberitahukan jika aku ingin mengikuti tes akselerasi." Yumi merubah posisinya, kini ia kembali berdiri untuk bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mulai menyelam.

Obsidian Xi Yue mengawasi gerakan eonni-nya yang tengah berenang, meliukkan tubuh layaknya ikan lumba-lumba dengan mudah.

"Hahhh..." Yumi menarik nafas dalam.

Xi Yue mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yumi keluar dari kolam."Jongwoon sakit ya?"

"Dia hanya demam." Kali ini Yumi menjawabnya dengan menundukkan kepala, bahasa tubuh yang mengisyaratkan jika ada sesuatu yang ditutupi.

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya, rupanya dia bisa sakit juga." Respon Xi Yue dengan sekenanya. Tidak berminat menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih mengenai kondisi Jongwoon.

"Semua bisa sakit, kecuali malaikat." Yumi terkekeh pelan, ia sudah mengenakan handuk kimono juga.

Kepala Xi Yue menoleh dengan cepat ke samping, matanya memicing dengan bibir yang mencibir kesal. "Eonni berucap seolah mengetahui sosok malaikat. Seolah eonni juga makhluk aneh yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda."

Hening... Perkataan Xi Yue sukses membuat Yumi terpaku. Makhluk dari dimensi yang berbeda? Ya, ia memang bukan manusia melainkan krystalier. Makhluk dengan kekuatan supranatural serta kemampuan mengendalikan elemen dan cahaya.

"Membosankan!" Pekikan kesal diiringi dengan kecipak air membuat Yumi tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Apanya yang membosankan?"

"Aku bosan. Liburan masih lama." Bibir itu mencebik beberapa kali, tanda jika Xi Yue sungguh merasa kesal.

"Tentu saja, ini liburan musim panas." Mengendikkan bahu. Yumi hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya.

"Ahhh, aku benci libur panjang!" Xi Yue berteriak, ia menengguk segelas jus strowberry dengan cepat.

"Kami menyukainya." Sebuah suara berbisik dari arah belakang tepat di telinga Xi Yue.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Aigooo... Kalian lagi, kalian lagi. Sehari saja tidak muncul di rumah kami, apa tidak bisa?" Xi Yue menatap horor lima remaja yang kini terkekeh di belakangnya. Nampaknya mereka semua merasa sangat senang bisa mengerjainya hingga tersedak minuman.

"Kau keberatan?" Remaja dengan gummy smile tersenyum mengejek, matanya mengerling.

"Tentu saja, kalian selalu menguasai Yumi eonni dan menelantarkanku." Sungut Xi Yue tidak terima.

Naeun mengacak rambut basah Xi Yue dengan gemas. "Kau saja yang terlalu banyak kegiatan Xi Yue-ya. Kursus memasak, menjahit, menyanyi, taekwondo, dan piano. Belum lagi yoga di hari minggu, shopping sebulan sekali, dan pergi ke salon."

"Aishhh." Desisan kesal meluncur dari bibir Xi Yue. Memang jadwal kursusnya sangat banyak, itu karena orangtuanya yang selalu menginginkan seorang anak gadis yang multitalenta.

"HAHAHAHA!" Serempak mereka tertawa. Hyukjae, Taemin, dan Myungsoo malah terpingkal-pingkal.

"EONNI, MEREKA JAHAT! TAEMIN, HYUKJAE, MYUNGSOO, HENTIKAN!"

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini." Yumi menghela nafas, Xi Yue berteriak dengan oktaf tertinggi yang mampu dicapainya.

'Nikmati masa senangmu Red. Rainbow Knights aku akan datang.' Sebuah telepati menyusup ke dalam pikiran ketujuh Kesatria. Indigo yang sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri juga menerima telepati itu.

Deg

Terpaku, semuanya terdiam membisu seketika. Bahkan Hyukjae, Taemin, dan Myungsoo yang tertawa terpingkal langsung bungkam.

Byurr

"Makhluk jahat kurang kerjaan!" Xi Yue melempar sebuah apel ke dalam kolam renang. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan cepat memasuki rumah.

"Eh?" Yumi mengernyit. Kenapa Xi Yue menyebut makhluk aneh? Siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Xi Yue.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Xi sudah dipenuhi oleh para tamu, Yumi hanya mengundang beberapa teman sedangkan Xi Yue mengundang teman sekelas, teman grup, teman Junior High bahkan teman kursusnya.

Tema busana adalah 'Istana', jadi semua gadis mengenakan gaun dan laki-laki mengenakan jas. Desain interior mansion sudah cukup mendukung, hanya beberapa tambahan seperti bunga dan kain-kain yang menjuntai di beberapa tempat, lilin-lilin di atas meja, serta karpet berwarna merah yang terbentang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Donghae bertanya pada enam remaja yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Remaja dengan mata sipit dan tatapan tajamnya menggeleng. "Mereka tidak memiliki aura Darklier." Myungsoo mengucapkannya dengan setengah putus asa.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu keenam Rainbow Knights memeriksa satu-persatu tamu yang datang, berusaha mendeteksi aura kelam mereka.

"Periksa sekali lagi!"

"Baik." Serempak mereka berenam mengangguk lalu mulai berpencar, membaur dengan para tamu untuk mencari sosok yang mereka incar.

Netra Donghae merilik ke arah jam dinding, bibirnya mendesis tatkala menyadari jika dua tokoh utama pesta belum juga menampakkan diri, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 8.

'Kenapa kalian lama sekali?' Tidak ada pilihan selain mengirimkan sebuah telepati.

'Xi Yue ingin bertukar gaun.' Jawaban dari Yumi membuat desisan kesal Donghae semakin kentara.

'Dress yang aku belikan sama-sama berwarna putih dengan desain yang serupa. Jangan membodohiku.' Sungutnya tidak terima. Ia sudah memilihkan gaun pesta yang sangat indah untuk keduanya, desain gaun itu bahkan serupa, nyaris sama persis.

'Jelas-jelas dress milik Xi Yue berwarna merah, lalu milikku berwarna putih seluruhnya. Xi Yue lebih menyukai soft pink atau baby blue, jadi ia menukar gaunnya.' Yumi mengirimkan telepatinya dengan setengah mengomel.

Donghae memutar bola mata. 'Sepertinya desainer Shin salah mengirimkan paket. Cepatlah turun!' Perintahnya dengan tidak sabar.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa membuat Donghae segera mengakhiri telepati.

"Kami menemukan ini." Jongwoon mengulurkan sepucuk surat pada Donghae.

Alis Donghae bertaut, "Surat?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Surat ini diselipkan pada kiriman bunga mawar merah. Orange, Green, dan Yellow sedang memeriksa buket bunga tersebut di halaman belakang. Blue dan Purple masih sibuk mengawasi para undangan." Ucap Indigo dengan suara lirih. Penjelasan tersebut sudah cukup menentukan siapa pengirim surat serta buket bunga yang dimaksud.

Donghae membuka surat itu, maniknya bergerak menjelajahi deretan huruf yang pastinya merupakan sebuah petunjuk.

*Sekelebat bayangan ditengah kegelapan. Tenang, cepat, dan mematikan. Warna paling dominan yang mengalir dalam raga, kini membungkus lekuk yang diincar. Membeku layaknya kekuatan waktu sang tahta kedua, mimpi buruk menjemput dengan samar.*

Benar dugaannya. Surat tersebut berasal dari Raja Marcus.

"Hafalkan kalimat ini!" Donghae menyerahkan kembali surat itu pada Jongwoon.

"Ini surat dari Raja Marcus?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Benar, ini surat darinya. Selama kalian menyelidiki para undangan, cobalah untuk menggali makna kalimat tersebut."

"Baik." Jongwoon kembali membaur dengan para tamu. Meninggalkan Donghae berdiri diam dan sibuk berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yumi, selamat ulang tahun!" Seruan riang dari Kyuhyun membuat Yumi tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendekat, memeluk sekilas tubuh Yumi.

"Terima kasih." Yumi hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Kau ke mana saja? Tidak pulang ke mansion semalaman. Perusahaan lagi?" Donghae menghampiri keduanya, melempar pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang seringkali tidak pulang.

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kandang kecil dan memperlihatkan isinya. "Tidak, kemarin aku mengambil kucing persia milik Xi Yue. Ini kucingnya."

"Wahhh, lucu sekali." Yumi tersenyum melihat kucing kecil berbulu putih yang tampak menggemaskan dengan mata sebiru samudra.

Pletak

Jitakan keras dilayangkan Donghae. "Yakk! Donghae hyung, kenapa menjitakku?" Tangan Kyuhyun sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Melihat ekspresi yang berlebihan membuat Donghae mencibir. "Semakin lama kuperhatikan, kau bertingkah seperti kucing yang sedang kasmaran. Tidak pulang ke rumah dan tidak pula memberi kabar. Appa dan eomma akan mencincangku karena mengira diriku mengabaikanmu."

"Berlebihan. Aku ini sudah dewasa meskipun usia kita terpaut beberapa tahun." Kyuhyun menyahuti dengan kesal. Tangannya masih mengusap kepala, sepertinya jitakan Donghae terlalu kencang.

"Ralat ucapanmu Kyu! Kita hanya selisih 2 tahun." Donghae memutar bola mata. Sifat Kyuhyun semakin aneh jika ia perhatikan, bahkan menghitung selisih usia saja tidak bisa.

Mimik wajah Kyuhyun berubah, ia menganggukkan kepala lalu memasang tampang lega. "Ahhh, baguslah kalau Donghae hyung tidak pikun."

"Aishh, kau ini." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Mengerti akan bahaya yang mengancam, Kyuhyun segera memundurkan tubuh dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan lalu ke kiri. "Di mana si cerewet itu?"

"Aku di sini manusia PSP." Seruan ceria muncul dari balik punggung. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat kemunculan Xi Yue yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ini hadiah dariku." Tangannya menyodorkan kandang kecil itu dengan sedikit kesal.

Cemberut, Xi Yue mengambil kucing kecil di dalam kandang lalu mendekatkannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Hadiah? Kau mengejekku? Hei, kucing ini telah kau sanggupi sejak lama. Hadiah macam apa yang dijanjikan sejak lama? Konyol sekali."

"Sudahlah, terima saja!" Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Xi Yue, berusaha menjauhkan kucing persia itu dari depan wajahnya.

"Ahhh, Yumi ini hadiah untukmu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado kecil yang baru dikeluarkannya dari saku jas.

"Bukalah!" Perintahnya dengan antusias disertai senyuman lebar yang malah membuat Xi Yue memutar bola mata.

Yumi tersenyum, tangannya melepas ikatan pita lalu membuka kado itu. "Gelang?"

"Eum, karena kau sudah punya kalung. Aku berniat memberimu gelang yang serupa, batu berlian berwarna merah. Ayo pakai!" Kyuhyun berinisiatif membantu Yumi memakai gelang tersebut.

Gelang itu nampak cantik dengan batu berlian bulat mungil yang terselip di tengah emas putih berbentuk bintang. Ada 7 bintang yang terkait pada rantai gelang, membuat gelang itu nampak sangat cantik.

"Akkh..." Yumi merintih kesakitan setelah Kyuhyun berhasil mengaitkan gelang.

Donghae terbelalak melihat darah merembes dari tangan Yumi, dengan segera ia melepas gelang itu. "Yakkk, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau memberikan gelang yang gagal produksi begini? Aigooo... Tangan Yumi jadi terluka." Ada bagian rantai yang ternyata mencuat seperti jarum berujung runcing.

"Gwenchana oppa, hanya sedikit tergores." Yumi berusaha menenangkan Donghae, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika tangannya terasa sangat sakit.

Raut wajah penuh sesal tercetak jelas, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yumi yang tidak terluka dan menyeretnya untuk pergi. "Mianhae, biar aku obati. Ayo ikut aku!"

"Yakkk, Kyuhyun! Kau bawa ke mana adikku?" Donghae berteriak.

Sementara itu, Xi Yue memasukkan lagi kucing persia ke dalam kandangnya. Ia melangkah pelan mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun serta Yumi, berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok dengan cara membaur melewati para undangan.

Brug

"Minggir!" Seruan tersebut membuat Yumi menghentikan langkah.

Di hadapan Kyuhyun tampak Taemin menghadang dengan membawa kotak obat. "Hey! Hati-hati saat berjalan Taemin-ah." Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja yang mengobati lukanya. Xi Yue mencarimu." Taemin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada pergelangan tangan Yumi. Menarik Yumi agar berpindah posisi menjadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih bahu Yumi.

Taemin menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghalangi tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayolah Kyuhyun, kau tidak mengerti apapun soal medis." Kilahnya dengan kekeuh.

"Darahnya merembes terus." Kyuhyun melihat darah di pergelangan tangan Yumi.

"Justru itu, cepat pergi." Taemin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh darah Yumi. Darah Golden Rainbow Knights bagaikan sebuah ramuan serbaguna di detik-detik menjelang ulang tahun ke 17.

Brakkk

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun, ia merasa kesal karena gagal mendapatkan darah Yumi. Jadi ia memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya, menunggu waktu mendekati tengah malam guna menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

"Aku terkesan sekali. Rupanya kalian mengetahui jika darah Red juga menjadi incaranku selain auranya." Seringai di bibirnya nampak mengerikan.

Brug

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang, punggunya menghantam dinding dengan keras. Seseorang mendorongnya secara cepat dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyakiti siapapun!" Sepasang netra berwarna coklat yang berkilat marah menatap sepasang manik mata hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha tetap santai dan tidak menunjukkan rasa kagetnya. "Xi Yue, apa yang kau bicarakan heum? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Jangan berkilah Marcus!" Tanpa disangka sebelumnya, Xi Yue mendekat lalu mencekik leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, ia mengakui jika cekikan di lehernya memang sangat erat. Tapi saat ini bukan cekikan itu yang menjadi masalahnya melainkan sebuah fakta baru jika Xi Yue ternyata mengetahui identitasnya.

Netra Xi Yue masih menatap dengan nyalang, mimik wajahnya begitu tenang tanpa rasa takut. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku Marcus." Kalimat tersebut terucap dengan penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Kekuatannya bahkan mampu membunuh ratusan manusia hanya dengan menjentikkan jari dan mempengaruhi pikiran.

Bibir itu tertarik, Xi Yue juga memunculkan seringai kecil yang terlihat tidak asing di mata Kyuhyun. "Buktikan saja." Ucap Xi Yue singkat sebelum gadis itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dia 100% manusia, tapi kenapa aku merasa jika dia berbeda? Ada suatu rahasia lagi. Ini semakin menarik." Obsidian Kyuhyun tertuju pada pintu kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Xi Yue, gadis itu terlalu berani menantangnya.

Bahkan Red yang memiliki Immortal Diamond bisa dibunuhnya dengan mudah saat titik puncak aura Golden Clan muncul. Mengapa Xi Yue yang notabene seorang manusia biasa malah berani menantangnya? Sungguh menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang obsidian Donghae memicing melihat gaun yang dikenakan oleh Yumi.

"Aku mendadak ingin memarahi disainer Shin." Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Jelas-jelas kemarin ia membeli dua gaun berwarnah putih yang cukup cantik. Tapi kenapa yang satunya berubah menjadi merah menyala, belum lagi model tali spageti yang berhasil mengekspos bahu adiknya.

Mengernyit, Yumi melihat gaunnya sendiri. Apa yang salah? Gaun merah yang dikenakannya sangat bagus. "Wae?"

"Gaun yang kau kenakan seolah mengingatkanku pada sesuatu." Kini Donghae yang mengernyit, instingnya sebagai Pangeran mulai memproses hal yang membingungkan.

Menurutnya gaun merah tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa, gaun itu tampak sangat memukau, apalagi batu liontin yang dikenakan Yumi juga berwarna merah. Sesuai, itulah kesan yang tampak. Andai irish mata Yumi tidak tertutupi hardlens, pasti sekarang Yumi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam." Suara Yumi memecahkan imajinasi Donghae. Maniknya bergeser melihat jam dinding, memang benar 2 menit lagi adalah pukul 12 malam.

"Sekelebat bayangan ditengah kegelapan (kemunculan Marcus saat tengah malam). Tenang, cepat, dan mematikan. Warna paling dominan yang mengalir dalam raga, kini membungkus lekuk yang diincar (Dress berwarna merah yang dikenakan oleh Yumi). Membeku layaknya kekuatan waktu sang tahta kedua, mimpi buruk menjemput dengan samar." Yumi menolehkan kepala dengan cepat, maniknya membulat saat mendengar Donghae mengucapkan untaian kalimat aneh yang pastinya berhubungan dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

Kilatan marah terlihat, tatapan Donghae berubah menjadi tajam. "Dia datang..." Ucapnya lirih. Kepekaannya mendeteksi sebuah aura kelam yang muncul tidak jauh dari arah pintu utama.

"Oppa membuatku takut." Yumi merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Tangannya juga terasa gemetar.

"Tenanglah." Merasakan lengan Yumi yang gemetar membuat Donghae sadar jika adiknya kini sangat ketakutan.

Ulang tahun ke 17, usia yang kini disandang oleh Red akibat melewati portal galaxi. Usia yang paling menentukan keselamatannya. Andai Red yang notabene adalah Putri Airen Delavina kini masih berada di Asterium. Maka bukan hanya Marcus yang akan mengincarnya namun banyak Raja dari berbagai Dimensi.

Klik

"KYAAAAA!" Para tamu undangan berteriak. Listrik mendadak padam. Ruangan yang tadinya terang sekarang menjadi gelap gulita.

"TENANG SEMUANYA! LISTRIK PADAM, KAMI AKAN MEMERIKSA GENERATOR." Teriakan keras itu adalah suara Hyukjae, upaya yang bagus untuk menenangkan para undangan yang panik.

Wussh

Aura mencekam itu tiba-tiba mengikis jarak dengan cepat, sepertinya Raja Marcus menggunakan teleportasi. Yumi mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Donghae, keenam Rainbow Knights langsung berteleportasi mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Op-oppa, dia ada di dekat kita." Suara Yumi tercekat. Sepertinya Raja Kegelapan itu muncul dengan aura serta kekuatan yang paling tinggi.

"Tetap pegang tanganku dan kendalikan pikiranmu." Donghae memeluk Yumi, lalu membawanya berteleportasi ke halaman belakang.

Wussh

Keenam Rainbow Knights tetap berada di ruang tengah, menunggu pergerakan dari aura mencekam yang mereka rasakan.

'Red...' Nafas Yumi menderu, kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Berusaha menolak telepati yang menyusup dalam pikirannya.

'Kau ingin melarikan diri heum?' Gagal, telepati itu terlanjur masuk. Yumi tidak bisa menghalaunya dengan cara memblokir pikiran.

"Jangan mendekat!" Pekikan tertahan Yumi membuat Donghae semakin waspada, ia mengedarkan pandangan, menyapu tiap sudut halaman belakang.

Wussh

"Hai..." Sosok dengan jubah dan tudung berwarna hitam muncul dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Donghae menatap sosok itu dengan lekat, ia seperti mengenali perawakan tersebut. Cahaya bulan tidak cukup membantunya untuk mengenali rupa dari Raja Marcus.

"Aroma yang sangat manis, ijinkan aku untuk menyerapnya." Marcus mendekat. Seperti sebelumnya, rumput yang dipijak olehnya akan terbakar.

Donghae diam, ia berusaha tetap tenang sembari melindungi Yumi dalam pelukannya. Yumi memang mencapai titik puncak saat ini, membiarkan Yumi bertarung sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa Rainbow Knights serta Immortal Diamond dengan sukarela.

Jleb

"Akkkh..." Rintihan Marcus membuat Donghae mengernyit.

Tubuh Raja Marcus terduduk begitu saja, tangan kanannya memegangi bahu kiri dengan erat. Ada panah yang tertancap di bagian belakang bahunya.

"Pergi Marcus! Jika kau masih ingin hidup." Siluet tubuh seorang gadis muncul dari balik pohon dengan membawa sebuah busur panah.

Menggeram tertahan, Raja Marcus berdiri dengan susah payah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu. "Xi Yue, kau telah melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Kau yang memulai. Jadi jangan salahkan aku karena melukai dirimu." Tanpa disangka siapapun, Xi Yue berani menantang Raja Marcus. Dagunya terangkat dengan mimik angkuh yang tak kenal takut.

"Nantikan pembalasanku."

Wussh

Raja Marcus menghilang. Menyisakan tiga remaja yang kini saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sangat penasaran.

Brug

Yumi jatuh terduduk. Apa yang dialaminya barusan membuatnya lemas.

"Gwenchana?" Donghae bertanya dengan khawatir, ia mengangkat tubuh Yumi agar kembali berdiri dengan setengah menyandar pasa tubuhnya.

Yumi mengangguk, ia menatap lekat manik mata Xi Yue. "Gwenchanayo... Xi Yue, bagaimana bisa kau-."

"Nyaris saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada eonni, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Marcus sudah pergi, aku menyerangnya dengan panah yang telah aku bubuhi racun ular. Makhluk jahat itu memang tidak akan mati, namun ia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri." Gadis periang itu berbicara dengan ringan seolah apa yang dihadapinya hanyalah seekor tikus.

Satu lagi misteri yang muncul dan harus diselidiki. Xi Yue, rupanya gadis itu mengetahui semuanya. Seorang manusia yang merupakan duplikat dari Xi Yue yang dikorbankan ketika bayi.

.

.

.

.

.

Asterium...

Kilat menyambar, menghanguskan apapun yang dusentuhnya. Semua Master sibuk membangun perisai, berteleportasi ke banyak tempat untuk meminimalisir kerusakan.

Destiner, mereka berdiri mematung di depan ruang penyimpanan Destiny Book. Robert maju untuk membuka pintu, ia melangkah mendahului yang lain untuk menghampiri meja.

Ramalan yang dinanti akhirnya muncul, aksara mibel terlihat mengukir lembaran putih Destiny Book.

'Krystal Bintang bersemayam dalam tempat tergelap tanpa cahaya, terkunci dalam kotak berlambang kehidupan, dan dijaga oleh sebuah kilauan dari dunia tak tersentuh. Di bawah cekungan curam yang ada di antara rerimbunan. Saat ketujuh cahaya menemukan kilas balik yang terbuang sementara, saat kegelapan mulai mengalihkan tujuan, maka yang tersisa hanya dua pilihan. Pengembalian? atau pemusnahan? seluruh semesta dengan sebongkah keabadian. Berlomba di atas Planet dengan udara tunggal penyongsong kehidupan. Kunci pembuka berasal dari tempat di celah keramaian, tempat yang selalu ramai pada hitungan hari tertentu.'

Robert memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang tak terkendali. "Ramalan Destiny Book sudah muncul, namun isi ramalan tersebut sama persis seperti ramalan ketika Rainbow Knights dikirim dan ramalan tersebut sungguh menentukan segalanya. Rainbow Knights terancam gugur dalam perperangan di Bumi andaikata Raja Marcus berhasil mengambil Krystal Bintang lebih dulu."

Kenyataan tentang ramalan itu membuat suasana Asterium semakin suram. Segalanya tidak mungkin lagi jika Raja Marcus berhasil mengambil Krystal Bintang. Krystal yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan para pewaris tahta ketika gerhana Meylen terjadi di Asterium.

"Kita harus segera mengirimkannya. Meskipun kalimat yang muncul sama persis, namun aku memiliki firasat jika mereka melupakan penggalan terakhir. Ini adalah isyarat agar kita mengingatkan mereka." Tangan Gabriel sibuk meraba satu-persatu kantung jubahnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menempelkan kertas tersebut di atas tulisan ramalan Destiny Book.

Michael tau jika Destiner termuda itu tengah menggandakan tulisan Destiny Book dengan mantra sebelum tulisan yang berbentuk aksara Mibel itu memudar. "Caranya?" Tanya Michael dengan penasaran.

"Satu diantara kita harus menerobos ruang dimensi yang disegel." Robert menunjukkan sebuah kunci kecil dengan ukiran simbol naga pada kepala kunci itu.

Michael mengambil kunci tersebut dari tangan Destiner Robert. "Biar aku saja."

"Kekuatanmu akan terkuras, untuk beberapa lamanya kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu." Gabriel menjelaskan efek yang akan menimpa Michael andaikata Destiner tingkat dua itu sungguh-sungguh nekat menerobos ruang dimensi.

Sudut bibir Michael tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Tugas Destiner adalah menyampaikan ramalan Destiny Book. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, itu sudah takdirku."

Kunci itu dimasukkannya dalam saku jubah, tangan kanannya lalu terulur ke arah Gabriel untuk meminta secarik kertas yang kini sudah memuat dublikat dari ramalan Destiny Book.

Mereka harus cepat, saat ini satu detik waktu saja terasa berharga. Keterlambatan akan membuat banyak nyawa melayang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cahaya Utama adalah pengikat enam tingkat cahaya yang lain (Red adalah seorang pemimpin yang memiliki keterikatan dengan semua Rainbow Knight), ia tumbuh dengan kemampuan secepat badai (Kecepatan gerak Red yang luar biasa). Pengendalian inti dari unsur pertama setelah pembangkitan (Kekuatan Red yang terus meningkat setelah upacara), ia kunci portal titik balik (Red yang memiliki kunci untuk membuka lorong antar dimensi), penguasa seluruh elemen dan pendengar suara terpendam (bisa membaca pikiran). Misi pencarian Krystal Bintang di suatu tempat, Rainbow Knight dengan takdir tingkatan yang sama." Pangeran Aiden mengulangi isi ramalan Destiny Book yang dikiranya akan berkesinambungan dengan ramalan Destiny Book yang barusaja dikirim. Otaknya bekerja keras memeras arti baru dari kalimat Destiny Book yang jujur saja tidak ada bedanya dengan ramalan sebelumnya.

Memang terjemahannya akan sedikit berbeda dengan Destiner, tapi secara garis besarnya pastilah serupa. Banyak hal tentang Asterium maupun kisah Rainbow Knights terdahulu yang dipelajarinya. Menerjemahkan Destiny Book juga pernah dipelajarinya, jadi tidak masalah jika ia mempraktekkan ilmu membongkar kalimat kiasan Destiny Book sekarang.

Netranya menatap lekat pada secarik kertas yang tadi ditemukannya dalam saku baju zirah. Kertas itu bukan kertas biasa, itu adalah kertas robekan dari buku sihir. Ada lambang kerajaan Asterium juga yang tercetak di bagian ujung kiri atas.

"Kapan kita mengambilnya?" Blue bertanya pada Pangeran Aiden yang sedang mengamati kiriman ramalan Destiny Book yg baru.

Ya, mereka semua sudah mengetahui jika kertas tersebut merupakan kiriman langsung dari Destiner Michael. Mereka mendapatkan mimpi yang sama ketika tidur, mimpi yang menyatakan jika ada sebuah petunjuk baru mengenai titik koordinat Krystal Bintang.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Red mengulurkan tangannya. Ukiran nama yang bertuliskan 'Airen Delavina', kini tampak jelas melingkar pada pergelangan tangan. Tanda jika aura Golden Clan telah mencapai titik tertinggi. "Besok malam, tepatnya saat bulan purnama."

"Indigo, lebih baik kau tidak ikut." Yellow memandang khawatir kondisi Indigo yang masih lemas. Wajah kesatria pemilik kekuatan pengendali pikiran masih sangat pucat.

Berdiri, Indigo mengulurkan tangannya. Menunjukkan jika simbolnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. "Jangan menghalangiku. Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk berperang."

"Biarkan Indigo ikut serta." Semua menolehkan kepala pada Red yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Indigo dan menyalurkan cahata berwarna emas. Cahaya redup yang berpendar terserap ke kulit Indigo, membuat simbol naga itu juga memendarkan cahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendampingi kalian." Ucapan dari Pangeran Aiden membuat semuanya termangu.

"Kenapa Pangeran Aiden tidak bisa ikut?" Purple bertanya. Padahal sejak mengetahui jika misi yang sebenarnya telah menanti, ia sudah membayangkan bisa beraksi dengan sang Pangeran.

"Ada hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan." Jawab Aiden dengan tenang. Ia melipat kertas berisi ramalan Destiny Book, meremas kertas itu dengan kuat.

Serbuk kertas keluar dari sela jari-jari tangan sang Pangeran yang terkepal. Bukti ramalan Destiny Book telah dihancurkan untuk menghilangkan jejak.

"Jangan mencoba membaca pikiranku Airen." Celetuk sang Pangeran yang sontak saja membuat keenam Rainbow Knights lain lansung begidik ngeri.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!" Red melangkah mendekati Pangeran Aiden, menatap lekat manik sang Pangeran dengan tatapan tajam yang penuntut penjelasan.

"Aku harus mencari keberadaan Marcus. Ketika kalian berangkat, keberadaan Marcus akan tampak jelas mengikuti pergerakan kalian. Aku akan menghalanginya untuk mencapai lokasi sambil menghapus jejak aura milik kalian." Pernyataan tersebut membuat semua Rainbow Knights mengangguk faham.

Tangan Pangeran Aiden terangkat, mengusap puncak kepala adiknya dengan pelan. "Airen, ulang tahunmu memang telah berlalu. Tapi Immortal Diamond itu tetap menjadi incaran Marcus. Jika Cahaya Utama tewas, maka enam cahaya lain akan meredup."

Red mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang tulus. Ia mengerti jika sang Pangeran pastilah mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

"Kalian harus saling melindungi. Green, kau adalah healer. Tugasmu sangat berperan penting ketika pertempuran berlangsung." Atensi Pangeran Aiden beralih menatap Green.

"Saya mengerti Pangeran Aiden." Green mengangguk, menunjukkan kesediannya untuk menjadi healer bagi rekan-rekannya.

Mata sang Pangeran terpejam beberapa detik, ia kembali menghadap pada Red dengan manik mata yang sudah berkilat. "Airen Delavina. Penuhi takdirmu, kalahkan musuh kita, waspadalah, dan jangan mati. Ini adalah titah tak terbantahkan dari Pangeran Asterium."

Titah, sebuah perintah dari Golden Clan bersifat memaksa. Pewaris tahta ketiga telah mendapatkan titah dari pewaris tahta kedua.

Aiden Derstonift dan Airen Delavina, dua penerus Kerajaan Asterium yang masing-masing membawa peranan penting dalam misi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tring

Tring

Tring

Dentingan pedang yang beradu terdengar, hutan belantara yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi tempat pertempuran.

Sulur-sulur pohon bergerak menjerat, jutaan laba-laba menembakkan jaringnya, dan prajurit bayangan yang menyerang para Rainbow Knight.

"Red, masuk ke dalam gua! Cepat!" Green berteriak, ia sedang sibuk meloncati sulur-sulur yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Red bingung, keenam temannya sibuk melawan makhluk aneh dan sulur-sulur tanaman yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. "Tapi..."

"Biar kami yang menghadapinya, kau harus masuk dalam gua itu!" Kali ini Orange yang berteriak, tangannya bergerak menembakkan bola-bola api untuk menyerang laba-laba.

Manik mata Red bergerak gelisah, meninggalkan keenam temannya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Namun, mentari sudah menyingsing k arah barat, tanda jika waktu mereka tidaklah banyak. "Maaf... Aku tidak akan lama." Sorot matanya tampak sendu, berada di tempat gelap seperti ini membuat kekuatan Rainbow Knights melemah, apalagi Indigo masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan maksimalnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Berlari, Red melompati bebatuan yang ada. Menebaskan pedangnya pada sulur yang bergerak menghalangi langkahnya.

"Gelap sekali..."

Lorong gua yang didatangi oleh Red sangat gelap. Tidak ada secercah cahaya yang berhasil ditangkap oleh netra merahnya.

Brak

"Sihir? Tempat ini disihir." Iner Red ketika tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang.

Red mendekati mulut gua itu, meraba dinding transparan yang menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Singgg

Penghalang itu menghilang, membuat Red bisa masuk. Ia melangkah dengan cepat memasuki gua, pandangannya mengedar menyusuri setiap lekuk gua.

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara mengalun dari bawah gua, tepat di bawah cekungan curam layaknya tebing.

"Aku Red, sang Cahaya Utama, pemimpin dari Rainbow Knights." Red mengatakannya dengan lugas, netranya mengamati bagian bawah tebing itu, mencoba menerka makhluk seperti apa yang menantinya di bawah.

"Kau pasti ingin mengambil Krystal Bintang." Suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan nada angkuh yang sangat kentara. Menurut perkiraan Red, suara itu seperti suara wanita.

"Ya, aku ingin mengambilnya." Jawabnya dengan tegas.

Hening...

Sepertinya sosok itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Bertarunglah denganku! Jika kau menang, kau bisa membawa Krystal Bintang."

"Baiklah..." Red menarik sudut bibirnya, mengayunkan pedang lalu meledakkan sebuah bola cahaya putih ke arah langit-langit. Bola cahaya itu melebur dg serbuk putih yang berkilau, jatuh ke arah bawah.

Senyuman puas semakin tampak di bibir Red ketika ia melihat serbuk cahaya mulai menyentuh dasar tebing gua.

"Apa taruhan yang kau tawarkan jika aku yang menang?" Sosok tersebut sepertinya ingin memperoleh sesuatu yang juga berharga.

Red mengangkat tangan kanannya, simbol naganya berpendar. "Jiwaku, kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku setuju." Sosok itu tampak senang.

Red menarik nafas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu terjun bebas ke bawah. Inilah takdirnya, mengambil krystal bintang yang harus di bawa ke Asterium.

Ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia tidak membentur batuan runcing yang pastinya ada di dasar sana. Sayap, Red tidak memiliki sayap. Ia hanya mampu berharap bisa mendarat dengan baik.

To be continue...


	18. Chapter 18

Cast :  
Denis / Park Jungsoo (King of Asterium)  
Aiden / Lee Donghae (Prince of Asterium)  
Victoria (Queen of Asterium)  
Airen Delavina (Princess of Asterium)  
Marcus / Cho Kyuhyun (Prince of Darkwarium)  
Choi Siwon (King of Darkwarium)  
Robert (Destiner 1)  
Michael (Destiner 2)  
Gabriel (Destiner 3)  
Xi Luhan (Master Xi)

Cast of Rainbow Knights :  
Yumi (Red)  
Lee Hyukjae (Orange)  
Son Naeun (Yellow)  
Lee Taemin (Green)  
Kim Seokjin (Blue)  
Kim Jongwoon (Indigo)  
Kim Myungsoo (Purple)

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Lia eonni.

Ahhhh, Hyunji merindukan appa Kim. Jangan lupa dibalikin ne!

.

.

Wahai sang pencipta alam semesta  
Kau adalah pemegang takdir  
Pengendali masa  
Penentu waktu kematian  
Dan pemilik keabadian

Tuhan  
Ijinkan aku bangkit  
Untuk bertarung dengannya  
Melawan bayangan nyata  
Memusnahkan angkara murka  
Dan membongkar kitab tua

Tuhan  
Dengarkan keluh kesahku  
Hilangkan mimpi burukku  
Kuatkan hatiku  
Dan lindungilah aku

'Rainbow Knight Red'

.

.

Tap

Red bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat karena rasa cemas yang berlebih. Netranya masih mengatup rapat, belum siap untuk melihat posisinya saat ini. Kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang padat, mungkin tanah atau bebatuan yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Kau berhasil mendarat dengan selamat." Sebuah suara menyambutnya, menembus rungu Red yang menangkap sunyi.

Ragu, Red mulai membuka matanya. Tak jauh dihadapannya ada sosok wanita cantik yang memakai gaun hitam pekat layaknya penyihir. "Jadi, kau adalah penjaga Kristal Bintang." Ujarnya memastikan.

"Ya..." Sosok itu mengangguk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Red melangkah maju, mengikis jaraknya dengan sosok itu. "Ayo kita bertarung!"

Keduanya saling menatap, mencoba membaca pergerakan awal yang akan dilakukan.

Slap

Slap

Slap

Tiga belati kecil meluncur dengan cepat. Red mundur, lalu melakukan salto sebanyak tiga kali.

Tuk

Serangan-serangan tersebut berhasil dihindari. "Kemampuanmu sungguh menakjubkan." Wanita itu mengibaskan rambutnya, tersenyum miring dengan angkuh.

"Ahhhh, aku tersanjung." Red melakukan hal yang sama. Mengibaskan rambut lalu mengerling dengan nada tersipu.

Slap

Duarrr

Terbelalak. Nyaris saja Red tertusuk pisau yang meluncur itu. Nafasnya menderu, irish merah mulai berkilat dan simbol naga di tangan Red juga berpendar redup.

"Ahhh, sayang sekali. Sasaran meleset dan meledakkan bebatuan." Ucapnya sedikit sarkastik untuk memancing wanita itu agar mengeluarkan semua senjata serta kemampuannya.

Berlari, Red melayangkan pukulan juga tendangan. Namun aneh, wanita itu ternyata tidak bisa dilukai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku." Wanita itu tersenyum menang. Ia mulai melempar pisau-pisaunya dengan cepat, membuat Red sedikit kewalahan untuk menghindar.

Tukk

Pijakan yang salah, kini pergelangan kaki Red terasa nyeri karena salah berpijak setelah melakukan salto dan lompatan. Red mengatupkan bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan ringisan. Otaknya masih berpikir keras, mencoba memperkirakan kelemahan sosok yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

Sepasang manik cahaya utama berkilat. Tangannya merentang ke samping lalu menakup di depan dada layaknya tengah berdoa. Energi cahaya sedang dikumpulkan. Satu serangan maut tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba, resiko terburuk jika serangan Red meleset dari sasaran lalu menghantam dinding gua, ia akan terkubur hidup-hidup di bawah reruntuhan.

Red mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, lurus mengarah pada sosok wanita bergaun hitam.

Singg

"Arrrgh..." Sosok itu merintih. Cahaya yang ditembakkan oleh Red, berhasil mengenai tubuhnya.

"Cahaya, kau lemah terhadap cahaya." Ucap Red dengan santai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Red mendekat, tangannya terkepal mengumpulkan energi cahaya sekali lagi untuk melakukan serangan kedua.

"Hentikan! Jangan menyalakan cahaya yang terang!" Wanita itu memekik panik, ia beringsut mundur lalu memberikan hormat dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau menang." Ucapnya dengan nada enggan yang begitu kentara.

"Di mana Kristal Bintangnya?" Red mengurungkan serangannya, menyerap kembali energi yang tadi sudah berbentuk bola di tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Wanita itu menegapkan punggungnya, mengulurkan tangan agar Red menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, genggam saja tanganku." Lanjutnya sebagai pemastian jika dia memang sudah benar-benar menyerah.

Setelah memantapkan hati. Red menerima uluran tangan si wanita, menngenggamnya dengan erat.

Wuuush

Mereka berteleportasi menuju ke bagian yang lebih dalam dan tersembunyi di gua itu.

"Di dalam peti ini, Kristal Bintang tersimpan." Si wanita mengangkat sebuah peti tua berukuran sedang.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Bawalah peti tersebut, kau yang sekarang bertugas untuk menjaganya. Siapapun yang membuka peti pertama kali, maka dialah yang akan menjadi wadah." Penjabaran wanita bergaun hitam itu membuat Red bingung. Kini peti sudag berpindah tangan, Red membawa peti yang diyakininya sebagai tempat penyimpanan Kristal Bintang.

"Wadah?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah memahami maksud dari kata 'wadah' yang diucapkan si wanita.

"Ya, wadah untuk Kristal Bintang." Senyuman manis diberikan wanita itu. Ia menepuk bahu Red sekali, lalu mengusap pipi serta puncak kepalanya. "Airen Delavina -putri mahkota kerajaan Asterium, kau mendapat takdir abu-abu ketika dilahirkan. Penuhi misimu sebagai Golden Rainbow Knight, akhiri pertempuran dengan Marcus, lalu kembalikanlah kehidupan di alam semesta seperti seharusnya."

Wusssh

Wanita itu menghilang, melebur menjadi asap kelabu yang bergerak ke atas lalu melewati celah kecil dinding gua.

"Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" Red menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan karena ia tak menemukan pijakan ataupun sulur-sulur di dinding gua yang bisa membantunya untuk kembali ke atas.

"Ahhhh, aku tidak bisa berteleportasi maupun terbang." Red yang merasa kesal memilih untuk duduk di atas batu besar, memeluk peti itu dengan erat.

"AIREN DELAVINA! KAU DI MANA?" Sebuah suara seruan menjawab kegundahan Red. Ia langsung berdiri dan menembakkan serbuk cahaya ke arah atas untuk memberikan isyarat keberadaannya.

"Oppa! AKU DI SINI! Di bawah jurang dalam gua!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Pangeran Aiden menyarungkan pedangnya. Ia melongokkan kepala ke arah bawah, namun tidak bisa menjangkau apapun dengan baik, hanya siluet tubuh samar yang diyakininya adalah Red.

Wuush

"Oppa!" Red memekik gembira.

Wajah Pangeran Aiden dipenuhi dengan peluh, nafasnya juga sedikit tersengal setelah mengakhiri pertempuran di luar gua. "Kau di sini rupanya. Apa kau terluka?" Tangan Pangeran Aiden memutar-mutar tubuh Red, manik matanya berusaha mencari, barangkali adiknya terluka parah, patah tulang, atau mengalami cabikan-cabikan binatang buas.

"Hentikan! Oppa membuatku pusing." Intrupsi Red dengan kekesalannya.

"Ah, maaf."

Red menyerahkan peti itu pada Pangeran Aiden. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

Pangeran Aiden mengamati peti itu, lalu mengangguk. "Naik ke punggungku!" Perintahnya pada Red yang sudah mengalungkan lengan di pinggangnya.

"Kita bisa saling merangkul seperti biasanya." Red merasa hal tersebut tidak perlu dilakukan. Bergelayut di punggung Pangeran Aiden adalah hal yang tak pernah dipikirkannya sama sekali.

"Tidak! Kakimu terkilir dan peti ini harus aku yang membawanya." Pangeran Aiden memindahkan posisi tangan, mengangkat tubuh Red di punggungnya dengan sekali tarikan.

"Oppa berhasil mengalihkan Marcus?" Tanya Red untuk memastikan jika tidak ada serangan ataupun ancaman bahaya yang menanti mereka di luar gua.

"Ya... Ah, lebih tepatnya. Aku menyelubungi lokasi hutan dengan perisai untuk mengunci aura kalian." Pangeran Aiden melangkah, mencari pijakan yang nyaman sebelum berteleportasi.

Pletak

"Akkhh..."

Red menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan keras. "Jangan membuang tenaga! Perisai bukanlah tugas Golden Clan!" Tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit hukuman berupa kekerasan fisik pada Pangeran Aiden. Red tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hukuman karena dirinya adalah keluarga kerajaan.

Pangeran Aiden hanya mampu mendesis kesal, tangan kirinya mendekap erat peti sedangkan tangan kanannya menjaga tubuh Red yang ada di punggungnya.

Wussh

Mereka berteleportasi, berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

.

.

.

Masih berada di hutan, ketujuh kesatria beserta Pangeran Aiden sibuk dengan peti yang sudah mereka dapatkan.

"Masih terkuci..." Jemari lentik Red mengacak rambutnya. Sudah dua jam ia mencoba membuka peti yang tersegel, namun tidak terbuka juga. Selama belajar menjadi pemimpin Rainbow Knights, ketiga Destiner tak pernah sekalipun memberitahu cara untuk membuka peti yang tersegel.

Purple memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu lama berpikir. "Hanya kau yang bisa membukanya Red."

"Dengan apa?" Orange menyahuti. Memang ia hanya diam sebagai pengamat dari kejauhan, duduk menyandar pada batang pohon ditemani Green dan Yellow. Terlalu lelah setelah mengalahkan musuh-musuh aneh yang tadi menyerang tiada hentinya.

"Tanyakan itu pada hatimu!" Pangeran Aiden menepuk pundak adiknya.

Menghela nafas, Red mengambil sebuah ranting kecil lalu menggunakannya sebagai pengait rambutnya yang disanggul. Menyelipkan poni ke belakang telinga kemudian mulai menunduk untuk mengamati peti itu.

"Aku seperti mengenal lekuk ini." Telunjuknnya mengusap sebuah lubang, lalu beralih pada ukiran yang menyelubungi peti tersebut. Otaknya serasa diperas secara paksa demi mengingat ukiran yang tidak asing baginya.

"Coba kulihat!" Blue meringsek maju, menggeser tubuh Indigo yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Pangeran Aiden mengetukkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Ini seperti sebuah kunci, berujung runcing seperti belati."

Manik mata Pangeran Aiden fokus pada lubang yang tadi diusap oleh Red. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang berkaitan dengan bentuk runcing familiar itu.

Deg

Tersentak, Pangeran Aiden langsung menolehkan kepala dan mengguncang bahu adiknya. "Red! Di mana kau menyimpan kotak cahaya?"

"Di ba-bawah tumpukan baju zirah." Mengerjap tidak mengerti. Red merasa bingung dengan reaksi panik kakaknya. Matanya mengerjap polos.

"Kita harus kembali secepatnya!" Pangeran Aiden berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel.

"Waeyo?" Masih mengerjap dengan penuh tanda tanya, Red bahkan memiringkan kepala ke samping dengan tangan yang mengusap tengkuk.

Indigo ikut berdiri, ia juga membersihkan celananya dari debu. "Kuncinya ada di dalam kotak cahaya." Ujarnya dengan santai.

"What!" Orange dan Green memekik bersamaan. Mereka bahkan berjengit karena waktu yang sudah terbuang sia-sia, ternyata jawabannya sangat mudah untuk mengetahui kunci pembuka peti.

"Kendalikan mulutmu Orange! Astaga, telingaku berdengung." Tangan Yellow langsung menutup telinganya. Orange berteriak dengan keras di dekat telinganya. Beruntung ia tidak berada di tengah-tengah antara Orange dan Green yang memang gemar berteriak.

Grep

Pangeran Aiden menarik tubuh adiknya untuk berdiri, lalu merangkul bahunya. "Kami pergi dulu. Jaga Kristalnya!" Titahnya kepada keenam Rainbow Knights.

Wussh

"Di mana?" Pertanyaan gegabah dari Pangeran Aiden membuat Red memutar bola mata karena kesal. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan setelah berteleportasi.

Red memasuki ruang pakaian, mengobrak-abrik beberapa tumpukan kardus. Tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, Red berpindah menuju rak sepatu, tempat penyimpanan tas, bahkan merangkak ke dalam almari.

"Kau melupakannya?" Pangeran Aiden mendekat, matanya menatap horor ruangan yang tadinya rapi, berubah seketika menjadi berantakan.

Red menggaruk pelipisnya, bibirnya meringis karena baru menyadari kelalaiannya. "Ahhh, maafkan aku! Sebelum ulang tahun, aku memindahkan beberapa barang."

"Cari dengan instingmu!" Titah Pangeran Aiden. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Red yang senang memindahkan barang.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Red dengan wajah polosnya.

Kesal dengan reaksi Red yang seperti orang bodoh, Pangeran Aiden langsung menutup wajah Red dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Pejamkan mata, lalu rasakan keberadaan kotak itu."

Red menghela nafas, membiarkan tangan Pangeran Aiden menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh berusaha merasakan getaran energi apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Di atas plafon." Ucap Red secara spontan. Energi yang kuat berasal dari atas, akhirnya otaknya berhasil mengingat tempat di mana ia menyimpan kotak cahaya.

"Mwoya?" Rahang Pangeran Aiden seolah lepas, tidak menyangka jika adiknya memindahkan barang sepenting itu ke atas plafon.

Red mendorong bahu Pangeran Aiden. "Ayo ambil!"

"Kau saja!" Pangeran Aiden balas mendorong bahu Red.

"Aku tidak punya sayap." Red tersenyum senang sambil mengerling. Merasa menang saat ini dengan keterbatasan yang dimilikinya.

"Aigoo, kau membuatku kesal." Pangeran Aiden merenggangkan bahu serta lehernya. "Di mana kau meletakkannya?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan, agar ia tidak salah membongkar tutup plafon.

"Di sana!" Telunjuk Red mengarah pada plafon yang terbuka sedikit, terhalang oleh rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Mengangguk, Pangeran Aiden memberi isyarat agar Red sedikit memberi jarak dengannya. "Baiklah, mundur!"

Sayap putih sang Pangeran Asterium mengembang sempurna, Red terpukau melihat kilauan emas yang nampak begitu indah di sayap kakaknya. Sayap itu mengepak pelan, menghasilkan semilir angin yang menggerakkan anak rambut Red.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Debunya banyak sekali!" Pangeran Aiden mengajukan protes saat ia mengangkat penutup plafon.

"Oppa... Sudah dapat atau belum?" Red mendongak, menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melihat apakah Pangeran Aiden sudah mendapatkan kotak cahaya miliknya.

"Aku masih berusaha." Tangan Pangeran Aiden terulur menggapai kotak mungil yang tergeletak agak jauh, ia jadi kesulitan untuk menggapainya.

"Cepatlah!" Teriak Red tidak sabar.

"Kau kira mudah terbang seperti ini. Sayapku terasa lelah karena harus mempertahankan ketinggian." Protes Pangeran Aiden, hidungnya terasa gatal karena debu yang sungguh banyak di atas plafon.

Bibir Red mencebik. "Ck, kenapa tidak pakai tangga saja." Memutar bola mata saat mendengar keluhan kakaknya yang berlebihan.

Tukk

Bruggh

Tubuh itu jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Pangeran Aiden terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Red yang menyebut 'tangga', kenapa ia sangat bodoh. Seharusnya biarkan saja Red yang mengambil kotak itu dengan tangga lipat dari gudang. Yang meletakkan haruslah menjadi yang mengambil.

"Aduh, pinggangku!" Tangan kanan Pangeran Aiden mengusap pinggangnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh lumayan keras, beruntung ia tidak menduduki sayapnya sendiri.

"Ahhh, kotaknya terjatuh." Red berlari kecil menggambil kotak cahaya yang tergeletak di depan telapak kaki sang Pangeran.

Merengut kesal, Pangeran Aiden menyindir dengan nada sarkastiknya. "Mirisnya nasibku! Airen, kau lebih khawatir pada kotak tua dibandingkan kakakmu ini." Semakin lama, Red menjadi gadis yang memiliki karakter nyaris serupa dengan Xi Yue.

"Eoh, tentu saja. Kotak ini menentukan segalanya." Tanggap Red dengan menggoyangkan kotak cahaya yang dibawanya. "Ayo, kita kembali." Ia menarik Pangeran Aiden untuk berdiri, merangkul bahu kakaknya dengan erat.

Wussh

Mereka berdua muncul, keenam Rainbow Knights yang sedang duduk melingkar, langsung berdiri untuk memberi hormat.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi wadah?" Pangeran Aiden mengambil alih kotak cahaya dari tangan Red. Wajahnya masih tertekuk kesal.

"Aku saja." Red merampas kotak tersebut, namun Pangeran Aiden menggenggamnya erat.

Kepala sang Pangeran menggeleng, ia menjauhkan kotak cahaya dari jangkauan adiknya. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh menjadi wadah Kristal Bintang. Airen, kau bahkan memiliki Immortal Diamon. Membawa Kristal Bintang bersamamu hanya akan mempermudah Marcus meraih tujuannya."

Red mendesis kesal, telunjuknya terangkat ke arah empat Rainbow Knights. "Orange, Yellow, Green, dan Blue tidak bisa menjadi wadah. Element mereka belum sempurna hingga level atas. Masih butuh beberapa latihan lagi. Waktu kita menipis." Desaknya dengan kekeuh mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Jadikan aku wadah." Indigo melangkah maju, menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai penghormatan dan ketersediaannya.

"Indigo." Blue menyentuh bahu Indigo, menyuruhnya untuk mundur dan membiarkan sang Pangeran beserta Putri yang menentukan semuanya.

Dengan halus Indigo menepis tangan Blue dari bahunya. "Aku bersedia. Biarkan Kristal Bintang berada dalam tubuhku hingga kita kembali ke Asterium."

"Aku lebih setuju jika Purple yang menjadi wadah." Yellow menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Orange menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menolak."

"Tugas menjaga Kristal Bintang lebih baik diberikan pada Indigo. Ia bisa lebih waspada karena skill bertarung maupun elementnya yang telah mencapai titik puncak." Purple mendukung Indigo, dirinya memang sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan mencapai titik tertinggi untuk elemen dominannya, namun Indigo menjadi yang pertama kali memenuhi level standarisasi kekuatan.

Pangeran Aiden mendekat, mengulurkan kotak cahaya itu pada Indigo. "Indigo, takdir yang besar sedang kau pikul. Andaikan kau gagal dalam menjaga Kristal Bintang, maka tubuhmu akan melebur menjadi debu." Setiap keputusan, tentunya memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri. Konsekuensi itu lebih baik diberitahukan terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan.

"Aku bersedia." Anggukan mantap dari Indigo telah menentukan segalanya.

Wadah bagi Krystal Bintang haruslah memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Membawa Krystal Bintang dalam tubuh bukanlah hal yang mudah, andaikan krystal tersebut gagal dipertahankan hingga waktunya. Maka wadah akan meledak menjadi serpihan debu yang tertiup angin dan berakhir melarutkan diri dalam Danau Cahaya.

Menjadi debu artinya tidak akan bisa bersama dengan arwah-arwah Rainbow Knights terdahulu yang berada di dimensi Artycusriel. Selamanya menjadi endapan di bawah danau cahaya tanpa bisa terlahir kembali.

.

.

.

Brakkk!

Gebrakan keras terdengar, sosok yang tadinya berdiri menatap langit di pelataran mansion Xi, kini tersudut di batang pohon.

"Siapa kau?" Namja dengan mata sipit dan irish berwarna nila tampak sedang mencengkram krah kemeja sosok yang tersudut di batang pohon itu.

Tak ada kepanikan sedikitpun. Sosok itu malah terkekeh. "Jongwoon, apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku bertanya, siapa kau?" Cengkraman menguat, Jongwoon kini sedikit mengangkat tubuh sosok tersebut.

"Aku Kyuhyun... Choi Kyuhyun." Jawab sosok itu dengan santai.

Brakk

Sekali lagi, gebrakan keras terdengar. Jongwoon melempar tubuh itu dengan keras ke arah batang pohon lainnya.

"Kyuhyun? Jika kau adalah Kyuhyun, tanah yang kau pijaki tidak akan terbakar." Benar, ia sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun di hadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah manusia.

Seringai tercetak, Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang terjerembab. Menggerakkan lehernya hingga suara gemeletuk tulang bersahutan. "Wah, ternyata kau sangat cerdas Jongwoon-ah." Pujinya dengan sarkastik dan sedikit mencibir.

Wuush

Bruggg

Posisi berbalik, bukan Kyuhyun yang terbentur batang pohon, melainkan Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jongwoon. "Perkenalkan. Aku Marcus, Raja Darkwarium."

"Marcus..." Lidah Jongwoon terasa kelu, tak pernah sekalipun ia menduga jika Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya ini sejatinya adalah Marcus.

"Indigo, kau sudah mencurigaiku sejak lama. Tapi tidak kunjung mendapatkan bukti yang tepat untuk mengungkapnya. Bahkan, Xi Yue telah mengetahui jika aku bukanlah Kyuhyun melainkan Marcus." Marcus melangkah mundur, membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Indigo.

"Di mana kau menyembunyikan Kyuhyun yang asli?" Kilatan mata Indigo muncul. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh menahan emosi.

"Di sebuah apartment mewah yang terselubung oleh mantra penyegel." Jawab Marcus sekenanya.

Bruggg

Indigo menyerang Marcus dengan tendangannya, membuat tubuh itu terpelanting cukup jauh. "Cepat kau lepaskan Kyuhyun! Raga duplikat dari galaxi yang berbeda dilarang keras mencampuri kehidupan satu sama lain ketika berada dalam galaxi yang sama."

"Indigo, kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut karena duplikat kalian berada di dimensi Calyforist. Sedangkan aku harus menyingkirkan Kyuhyun agar bisa mendekati kalian." Marcus mendesis, takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Tak ada satupun yang mendukung keberadaannya, bahkan ia harus menyingkirkan Kyuhyun lebih dulu.

"Katakan apa misimu!" Indigo mendesak, langkahnya mendekat menghampiri Marcus.

Wajah Marcus tetap terlihat datar, namun tidak untuk sepasang onix gelapnya yang menatap Indigo dengan tajam. "Aku menginginkan Krystal Bintang dan Immortal Diamond yang ada pada Red."

"Immortal Diamond adalah batu suci yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seratus juta tahun. Immortal Diamond tidak bisa diserahkan pada siapapun terkecuali atas izin dari pemiliknya. Mengambilnya secara paksa akan menyebabkan sang pemilik mati." Indigo mengaktifkan kekuatannya, menyiapkan diri barangkali Marcus akan melayangkan serangan mendadak.

Bahu Marcus mengendik, tidak perduli dengan peraturan semesta tersebut. "Justru itulah tujuanku. Jika Red mati, maka kalian akan melemah, lalu pewaris tahta ketiga kerajaan Asterium akan menghilang. Dengan begitu, Darkwarium dan Asterium akan setara tanpa adanya pewaris tahta ketiga."

Benar, adiknya Marie sudah meninggal. Marcus dipaksa untuk menjadi pewaris tahta tunggal setelah Raja Siwon berhenti dari masa jabatannya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Raja! Sifatmu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Raja Siwon. Kau menghancurkan planet sendiri lalu mengembara untuk mencari Krystal Bintang guna mengembalikan Darkwarium seperti semula." Indigo merasa kemurkaannya memuncak. Karena sebuah dendam tak berdasar, Marcus melenyapkan planetnya sendiri lalu mengacaukan keseimbangan alam semesta.

Mencebik, Marcus memutar bola mata. "Indigo, kemampuanmu melihat masa lalu rupaya tidak sebaik yang ku kira. Kesanggupanmu masih sangat terbatas, masa lalu telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Ya, masa lalu berhasil merubah diriku yang baik menjadi licik."

Kejadian kejam dan ketidak adilan menjadikannya berubah. Marcus kecil yang baik dan cerdik, berubah menjadi keji.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Tepukan tangan membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala. Dari balik batang pohon, seorang gadis dengan senyuman childishnya mendekati mereka.

"Wah, wah... Penjabaranmu sungguh menakjubkan Marcus." Ucap si gadis dengan takjub dan membuat mimik wajahnya seceria mungkin.

"Xi Yue..." Lirih Indigo. Matanya memicing saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Xi Yue saat ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Xi Yue dengan dress hitam selutut berdiri di samping Indigo. Netranya melihat tubuh Indigo dari atas hingga bawah seolah tengah menilai penampilannya. "Indigo, pembaca pikiran sekaligus pembaca masa lalu. Kemampuanmu masih payah."

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Marcus menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Hahahaha, Marcus kau masih penasaran padaku? Ahhhh, aku sungguh tersanjung." Xi Yue mencebikkan bibir, membuat gerakan jika ia pura-pura tersipu.

Sepasang onix gelap itu nampak sangat marah. "Jawab! Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Marcus dengan nada dinginnya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa." Mengendik, Xi Yue mengibaskan rambutnya lalu bersedekap. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, menantang Marcus untuk menyerangnya.

Singg

Pisau kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari telapak tangan Marcus. Pisau itu melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arah Xi Yue.

Krakk

Meleset, pisau itu secara mendadak berbelok arah, menukik dengan tajam saat Xi Yue menatap pisau tersebut.

"Bahkan senjata yang kau lemparkan tidak mau menyerangku." Ucapan tersebut membuat Marcus semakin geram. Pisau tadi adalah senjata kerajaan Darkwarium yang bisa dikendalikan dengan kekuatan pikiran.

Jleb

"Akkkh..." Rintihan lirih Marcus, menyentak Indigo yang merasa kebingungan.

Xi Yue mendekat, tangan kanannya mengulur ke depan lalu menunjuk bagian lengan Marcus yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Pergilah! Duri itu sudah aku lumuri dengan racun, lepas segel aura darklier dari tubuhmu agar kau dapat mengeluarkan racunnya. Kau bisa mati jika tetap berada disini."

Tak ada pilihan. Marcus mendesis kesal lalu memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya. Pertarungan masih menanti, ia tidak boleh mati terlebih dahulu hanya karena sebuah hal konyol.

Wusssh

Marcus menghilang, menyisakan Indigo dengan Xi Yue.

"Xi Yue, rahasia apa yang tidak kami ketahui?" Indigo menyuarakan pikirannya, menatap Xi Yue dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Tidak ada rahasia apapun. Aku tetaplah Xi Yue manusia biasa."

Menggeleng, Indigo tidak semudah itu untuk percaya. "Siapa yang merasukimu? Ah, tidak. Maksudku siapa yang mengendalikan pikiran serta menyelubungi tubuhmu dengan aura Darklier?"

Benar, Xi Yue memang manusia, namun ada aura samar Darklier yang berbaur dengan tubuhnya.

Senyuman terbit di wajah Xi Yue, bahkan senyum kekanakannya terlihat dengan jelas sekarang. "Sosok yang menghilangkan auranya ketika Darkwarium hancur. Aku sedang menolong kalian, beberapa hari lagi gerhana matahari. Kalian semua akan kembali ke Asterium dan melangsungkan pertempuran dahsyat melawan Marcus, selang waktunya hanya 17 hari. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Marcus akan menuju Asterium ketika Antares dan Sirius bersinar dengan terang di langit."

Waktu memang telah ditentukan, gerhana dan venomena langka dimana Antares bersinar dengan Sirius adalah titik balik portal yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke galaxi Gramerald.

"Indigo... Apapun yang kau sembunyikan dari putri Airen, katakan semuanya malam ini! Jika Golden Rainbow Knight memutuskan untuk membunuhmu karena kau mengingkari ikrar. Terima saja takdirmu Indigo." Wajah Xi Yue berubah datar, ia melangkah pergi dengan langkahnya yang mantap.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Indigo terpotong, Xi Yue menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. "Marcus tidak akan muncul dalam 5 hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Pertempuran ini memang diperuntukkan bagi Rainbow Knights, namun sasaran utamanya adalah Putri Airen Delavina -sang Cahaya Utama- beserta Pangeran Aiden."

Indigo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Xi Yue..."

"Ya." Jawaban singkat itu menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Indigo menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit dengan wajah sendunya. Sumpahnya pada cahaya utama harus dipenuhi, entah hukuman apa yang nanti diberikan oleh Red. Kematian adalah opsi terburuk dari semua jenis hukuman Rainbow Knights.

.

.

.

Malam itu semuanya sedang bersantai di rumah masing-masing. Donghae sedang pergi bersama Xi Yue, mengantar gadis itu ke tempat kursus sekaligus berbelanja.

"Yumi..." Merasa terpanggil, Yumi mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi ke arah kanan. Benar saja, ia melihat Jongwoon berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Waeyo?" Yumi bertanya. Cukup heran karena Jongwoon mendatanginya tanpa mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu, padahal kemarin semuanya sudah sepakat untuk meminta libur latihan selama satu hari.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jongwoon mendekat, duduk di samping Yumi tanpa membalas tatapan gadis bermata merah itu.

Yumi mengangguk, mempersilahkan Jongwoon untuk berbicara. "Eoh, katakan saja."

Sepersekian detik, Jongwoon tetap diam. Kepalanya menunduk, sedangkan tangannya saling meremas karena terlalu gugup. "Sebaiknya kau yang membaca pikiranku." Putusnya kemudian.

Tangan kanan Yumi terangkat, ia menyentuh bahu Jongwoon lalu menepuknya pelan. "Jongwoon-ah, beberapa waktu lalu aku nyaris membuat otakmu meledak karena kekuatanku. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ini adalah janjinya. Nyaris saja ia mencelakai Jongwoon dengan membongkar paksa segel pikiran.

Kepala yang menunduk perlahan terangkat, onix itu terlihat sendu tanpa binar semangat yang biasanya terlihat. "Ini tentang keberadaan Marcus dan alasan mengapa simbolmu berubah Yumi-ya."

Tangan Yumi yang masih menyentuh bahu Jongwoon langsung terkulai. Pernyataan tersebut sukses menghujam hati dan pikirannya untuk mencerna keputusan yang sulit ini. Apalagi setelah kejadian fatal yang dilakukannya pada Jongwoon karena tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Yumi berusaha tenang, mencoba mencari jalan keluar terbaik. "Baiklah... Kemungkinan terburuk setelah aku menyabotase pikiranmu adalah kau akan menjadi gila. Semuanya tergantung pada emosi dan pengendalian diriku, andai rahasia yang kau sembunyikan membuatku murka, maka sensasi terbakar akan mencabik setiap saraf di otakmu."

Satu hal yang diyakini Yumi, apapun yang akan disampaikan Jongwoon pastilah terlalu penting sehingga tidak mau mengucapkannya secara lantang. Entahlah, firasat Yumi mendadak merasakan hal buruk tentang ini.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bahkan rela jika kau membunuhku." Bahu Jongwoon mengendik, terkesan acuh dan tak perduli.

Yumi memejamkan matanya, sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jongwoon memberikan respon seperti itu. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Ikrar, aku menepati ikrarku pada pemimpin." Jawabnya lugas tanpa terselip keraguan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah..." Yumi mengfokuskan pandangannya, netranya menelisik wajah Jongwoon yang nampak datar tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Tatap mataku!" Seperti tersihir, manik mata Jongwoon langsung menghunus lurus membalas tatapan Yumi.

Tubuh Jongwoon terpaku, ia bisa merasakan sengatan yang menjalari otaknya secara perlahan. Penjelajahan pikiran, itulah yang dilakukan Yumi sekarang. Kekuatannya sebagai Golden Rainbow Knight mengalahkan semuanya, bahkan segel pikiran terkuat sekalipun pastilah bisa ditembusnya.

"Indigo... Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?" Manik mata Yumi mulai mengabur, ia menggali banyak informasi yang ternyata disimpan rapat oleh Jongwoon.

Emosi Yumi terpancing, potongan-potongan memori yang ditemukannya membuat kemarahan dalam jiwanya memuncak drastis. Jongwoon sungguh hebat karena mampu menyembunyikan hal tersebut dengan rapi tanpa diketahuinyan

"Akkkh, ma-maafkan aku Red." Rintihan itu meluncur juga, Jongwoon tidak kuasa menahan sensasi terbakar yang menguat dalam kepalanya, seolah ada api yang membakar saraf otaknya.

Bruggh

Terkulai, tubuh Jongwoon limbung namun Yumi berhasil menangkapnya. Nyaris saja ia membahayakan nyawa Jongwoon dengan membakar otaknya.

"Kau menyadari keberadaan Marcus, mengetahui jika aku adalah kunci portal titik balik, juga mengetahui jika simbolku yang berubah disebabkan karena Marcus yang menjelajahi ingatanku secara paksa ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri." Suara Yumi yang lirih menandakan rasa kecewanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua yang penting dirahasiakan selama ini? Lalu apa artinya kepemimpinan, jika Indigo mengabaikan posisinya.

"Kyuhyun, katakan padaku di mana Marcus menahan Kyuhyun!" Nyaris saja Yumi melupakan sesuatu yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Di sebuah apartment yang diselubungi mantra." Jongwoon menjawabnya dengan susah payah. Sensasi panas masih dirasakannya dengan jelas, membuat fokusnya berkurang.

"Kita harus membebaskannya!" Nafas Yumi menderu cepat, Kyuhyun tidak ada sangkut paut dengan misi Rainbow Knights. Kemiripannya dengan Marcus lah yang membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran.

Kepala Jongwoon menggeleng lemah, pening dirasakannya sekarang. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa. Sihir itu akan terlepas dengan sendirinya ketika Marcus meninggalkan planet ini."

Benar, apartement tersebut pernah didatanginya. Mantra yang terpasang bukanlah mantra biasa, jika Krystalier nekat mendekati, maka aura akan terhisap seluruhnya.

Yumi menghela nafas, menetralkan emosinya yang bergejolak. Perlahan ia membantu Jongwoon untuk menyandar dengan posisi yang nyaman di sofa.

"Aku menemukan percakapanmu dengan Xi Yue. Raja Siwon-lah yang mempengaruhinya." Ucap Yumi dengan pelan, jemarinya bergerak mengusap simbol naga yang ada di punggung tangan Jongwoon.

Alis Rainbow Knights keenam sedikit bertaut. "Raja Siwon?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Mengangguk, Yumi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, dia masih hidup namun entah berada di mana. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada oppa."

Kabar ini sangat mengejutkan, bahkan Yumi sendiri yang mengungkap makna percakapan Xi Yue dengan Jongwoon setelah Marcus pergi.

"Indigo, aku menghargai tekadmu. Ikrar terpenuhi namun kau tetap harus dihukum." Keputusan yang berar harus diambilnya. Menjadi Golden Rainbow Knights adalah tanggungjawab terbesar, karena bukan hanya posisi cahaya utama, namun posisinya sebagai putri mahkota juga harus diambilnya.

"Lakukan saja. Aku menerima hukumanku."

Yumi mengusap simbol naga milik Jongwoon, merasakan seberapa parah efek sabotase pikiran yang tadi dilakukannya. "Kekuatan mind controler serta aura-mu akan melemah. Aku menyegel beberapa pengendalian elemen yang resesif, keseimbangan tubuhmu akan berkurang, jadi kau tidak bisa terbang namun kemampuan teleportasimu masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Sampai kapan?" Jongwoon harus memastikan batas penyegelan kekuatannya.

Mengerjap, Yumi berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak boleh salah menentukan batasan waktu. "Gerhana matahari. Ketika aku membuka portal titik balik, saat itu kekuatan Rainbow Knights disatukan. Setibanya di Asterium, kau mungkin akan sakit karena kondisi yang lemah. Green akan membantu pemulihanmu dengan cepat."

"Aku siap menerima hukumanku." Jongwoon tentunya sadar, keputusannya ini mungkin akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Rainbow Knights.

Grep

Nafas Jongwoon tercekat, Yumi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, juga setengah mencekik lehernya. Netranya terkunci, balas menatap sepasang irish merah yang berkilat.

Bibir Yumi bergerak, mengucapkan matra hukumannya. "Cahaya keenam melanggar ikrar, keterikatan satu untuk tujuh spektrum cahaya. Resesif dan Mind controler tersegel bersamaan dengan setengah dari aroma raga yang mengikat golongan. Hukuman diberikan atas kehormatan hingga masa ketika cahaya terhalang sebuah wadah kehidupan dalam satu garis edar." Mantra hukuman telah terucap, cahaya putih menguar dari telapak tangan Red. Cahaya itu bergerak, lalu merasuk dalam tubuh Indigo secara perlahan.

Inilah yang disebut sebagai keterikatan dan kepatuhan. Enam cahaya tidak boleh melanggar sumpah yang mengikat mereka, tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyembunyikan apapun mengenai misi, juga tidak boleh membohongi sang Cahaya Utama.

Red memilih melakukan kebijakannya, tetap memberikan hukuman namun sedikit meringankannya. Kehadiran Indigo masih diperlukan untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Rainbow Knights. Lagipula, Red tidak ingin melenyapkan rekannya sendiri. Biarlah Tuhan yang memberikan sisa hukumannya andaikata apa yang dilakukannya kini masih tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahan yang dilakukan Indigo.

.

.

.

Siluet dua tubuh yang duduk bersebelahan terlihat di bawah pohon. Langit malam yang menaungi terasa begitu indah dan suram secara bersamaan dikala itu.

"Xi Yue..." Suara lirih itu berasal dari gadis yang memakai baju zirah dengan lambang kerajaan Asterium yang tampak menghiasi ikat pinggangnya.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala, netranya menatap sang pemimpin Rainbow Knights dengan rasa takjub yang tinggi. "Eonni, besok adalah waktu eonni kembali ke Asterium."

Tidak pernah sekalipun Xi Yue menyangka jika dirinya akan menemukan kenyataan yang tidak logis seperti ini. Semuanya seolah mimpi, orang-orang di sekitarnya digantikan oleh sosok lain yang serupa namun berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Xi Yue." Segaris senyuman tercetak di sana. Peluh masih membasahi sebagian wajah Red, ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan terakhirnya bersama Pangeran Aiden.

Kepala Xi Yue mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Red. "Aku juga."

Hening... Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, berusaha merekam setiap memori yang mereka alami bersama sebaik mungkin. Karena, mereka mungkin takkan pernah bisa saling menatap sekali lagi.

"Eonni..." Xi Yue menggerakkan tangannya, masih dengan menyandarkan kepala, ia merangkul pinggang sang pemimpin Rainbow Knights dari samping dengan erat.

"Eum, waeyo?" Tangan kanan Red terangkat untuk mengusap lengan Xi Yue. Menyentuh kulit gadis ceria itu dengan hati-hati.

Obsidian Xi Yue mulai berkabut, liquid bening begitu cepat muncul dan mendesak paksa memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Apakah Asterium sangat indah?"

Mengangguk kecil, Red kini ikut menggerakkan tangan kirinya guna membalas pelukan Xi Yue yang terasa makin erat. "Ya, di sana udara sangat bersih, banyak hewan serta tumbuhan di hutan. Rumah-rumah Asternist yang terbuat dari batang pohon dan istana yang berdiri kokoh dari bebatuan putih yang mengkilat. Lampu krystal yang menggantung dan lapisan emas di beberapa perabotan istana." Red menjabarkan apapun yang diingatnya terakhir kali mengenai Asterium secara singkat.

"Ahhh, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa berkunjung ke sana." Imajinasi Xi Yue mulai merangkai beberapa bayangan tentang rupa planet Asterium.

"Eoh."

Mengerjapkan mata, Xi Yue teringat akan beberapa hal yang juga ingin diketahuinya. "Appa dan umma, apakah mereka sangat mirip seperti appa dan umma ku di sini?"

Red tersenyum lebar, ia menangkap nada antusias yang sangat tinggi dari Xi Yue. "Ne, sangat mirip. Bedanya hanya terletak pada warna irish mata serta kekuatan yang mereka miliki." Itu memang benar, tak ada yang berbeda. Masih teringat dengan jelas saat awal ia membuka mata, wajah keduanya begitu mirip hingga Red masih menyangka kalau dirinya ada di Asterium.

Zingg...

Cahaya putih berpendar di sekeliling keduanya, Red menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membuat serbuk cahaya putih berjatuhan layaknya salju.

Tangan kanan Red menadah, membiarkan beberapa serbuk cahaya menumpuk di atas telapak tangannya. "Xi Yue, ini dariku." Secepat kilat, serbuk itu berubah menjadi kotak persegi. Red menyerahkannya pada Xi Yue.

Alis gadis itu bertaut, terlalu bingung dengan kotak persegi yang diberikan oleh Red padanya. "Apa ini?" Pelukannya sudah dilepaskan, kini ia duduk tegap tanpa menyandar lagi.

Tatapan Red menerawang ke depan, banyak kelebat pikiran yang berputar dalam otaknya. "Sebuah kenang-kenangan. Aku menulis banyak surat untukmu dan kedelapan manusia yang kami gantikan posisinya, tidak terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun juga. Yumi yang asli akan kembali bersamaan dengan kepulangan kami ke Asterium. Selama beberapa hari, bisakah kau memastikan mereka semua berada di mansion ini?"

"Tentu, aku akan menjaga mereka." Kepala Xi Yue mengangguk.

Matanya mengerjap, tersadar sesuatu yang juga dipikirkannya. "Eonni... Xi Yue di Asterium, apakah dia juga sepertiku?"

Deg

Membeku, Red terpaku beberapa saat kala mendengar topik yang paling dihindarinya.

"A-aku tidak tau Xi Yue." Suaranya tergagap, hatinya merasa kalut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyiapkan jawaban untuk topik ini.

"Wae?" Mengernyit heran, Xi Yue tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Red yang terdengar begitu rancu.

Wajah Red berubah murung, serbuk cahaya masih bertaburan. Andai Xi Yue memperhatikannya, serbuk itu berubah menjadi lebih redup, tidak berkilau terang seperti tadi. "Kami belum pernah bertemu. Dia harus bertukar posisi denganku, ia tinggal di sebuah tempat yang penuh kedamaian dan terlalu jauh untuk bisa ku kunjungi."

"Ohhh, jadi begitu." Xi Yue yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengangguk.  
"Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika eonni bisa bertemu dengan Xi Yue di Asterium. Eonni tidak akan merindukanku lagi." Tanggapan spontannya sekali lagi sukses menghujam hati Red.

"Ne, pasti rasanya menyenangkan." Lidah sang pemimpin Rainbow Knights terasa kelu ketika mengatakannya.

Tes

Setetes liquid bening meluncur dari obsidian, jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya sendiri.

Benar, Xi Yue tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Red pasti merasa bahagia andaikan ia bisa bertatap muka dengan anak kandung Master Xi dan Master Liu. Bisakah ia berharap? Agar Tuhan menuliskan sebuah takdir lain. Misalnya tentang kembalinya putri kandung Master Xi.

.

.

Rainbow Knights dan Pangeran Aiden telah tiba di hutan, mereka berada di atas bukit yang berbatasan dengan jurang curam. Lokasi yang merupakan pusat kekuatan bisa disatukan dengan baik.

"Gerhana matahari total, ini fenomena langka yang sungguh indah." Green menengadahkan kepala, netranya menatap matahari yang bersinar terik tanpa takut mengalami kebutaan.

Yellow melakukan hal yang sama, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan membuat gerakan layaknya tengah menggapai udara. "Waktunya tiba." Lirihan suaranya membuat Blue yang sedari tadi diam, kini mengangguk lalu turut Melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kita akan pulang." Suara itu berasal dari Orange yang berdiri di belakang Purple.

Pangeran Aiden memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara bumi untuk mengenangnya. Tangan kirinya menggandeng erat tangan kanan , perjalanan mereka tengah menemui titik akhir. Semua pengorbanan dan pengasingan telah membuahkan hasil berupa Kristal Bintang.

Krakkk

"Tidak secepat itu." Suara batang pohon yang patah disusul intrupsi dari sosok bertudung hitam sukses mengejutkan mereka berdelapan.

Sepasang netra berwarna merah itu nampak berkilat tidak suka. "Marcus." Desisan kesal meluncur dari bibir ranum si pemimpin Rainbow Knights.

"Ambil posisi!" Seruan dari Pangeran Aiden membuat keenam kesatria segera berteleportasi untuk membentuk barisan di belakang Red.

Sang pemimpin melangkah maju dengan langkah mantapnya, tatapannya tajam dan wajahnya yang tetap tenang.

"Gerhana dimulai 2 jam lagi. Kita bisa bertarung lebih dulu, mencoba sebuah peruntungan. Jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku sebelum gerhana dimulai, maka kepulangan menyambut kalian." Marcus membuka topengnya, melepaskan tudung, dan melempar pedangnya ke atas tanah.

Trang

Red menolehkan kepala, ia menatap keenam rekannya yang sudah siap bertarung. "Indigo, tetaplah di sini sembari mengawasi gerhana. Yang harus dilakukan adalah melumpuhkannya dengan melakukan penyerangan."

Pandangan Red beralih. "Green, jaga Indigo! Awasi setiap gerakan Marcus dari sini." Ia tau jika Green memiliki kemampuan mengawasi gerakan musuh.

"Baik." Green mengangguk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kini Red sudah berdiri dengan jarak tidak lebih dari dua meter dihadapan Marcus. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam. "Anggap ini sebagai olahraga kecil." Sang pemimpin kesatria mengukir sebuah seringai, inilah yang dinantinya, pertarungan langsung dengan Marcus ketika kekuatan penerus tahta kerajaan Darkwarium itu tengah melemah.

"Tidak ada senjata." Tangan Marcus menunjuk sebilah pedang yang tergantung di pinggang Red.

"Baiklah."

Tukk

Pedang api milik Red sudah tergeletak, Purple segera mengambilnya lalu mengamankan pedang tersebut.

Zinggg...

Sinar putih yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba meledak dari tubuh Red. Semuanya terpaku, terlalu terkejut karena Red membangun perisai untuk menyelubungi dirinya dan Marcus.

"Pangeran Aiden, pimpin mereka agar mempersiapkan formasinya, biar aku yang melawan." Seruan dari Red membuat Pangeran Aiden terkesiap, ia segera memundurkan langkah lalu mendekati lokasi yang telah disiapkannya sebagai tempat portal antar dimensi dibuka.

Zinggg

Ledakan cahaya merah muncul setelah perisai tadi terbentuk sempurna. Perisai ganda, itulah yang dibuat oleh Red saat ini.

Pangeran Aiden terbelalak ketika melihat perisai ganda itu sudah kokoh. "Airen, buka perisainya! Kau tidak boleh melawannya sendiri di dalam perisai ganda!"

Kepala Red menggeleng pelan, tanpa menolehkan kepala ia merespon. "Tidak! Pangeran Aiden harus melakukan persiapan dengan membentuk formasi, satukan 6 spektrum cahaya, aku akan membuka portalnya setelah mengalahkan Marcus." Ini adalah tugasnya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan portal gagal dibuka hanya karena Marcus yang berusaha mengusik waktu kepulangan mereka.

Srett

Pangeran Aiden menolehkan kepala ketika merasakan lengannya ditarik. "Racun, Marcus melumuri racun yang sama di ujung kukunya." Blue menunjuk tangan Marcus yang tidak mengepal, ada tetesan yang jatuh dari jemari pemimpin Darkwarium itu.

"Red memiliki Immortal Diamond, dia tidak akan teracuni." Indigo berbicara dengan pelan saat melihat liontin milik Red berpendar redup.

Di dalam perisai ganda, Marcus menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Kemampuanmu sudah berkembang pesat rupanya." Ucapnya dengan sedikit sarkastik.

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah maju, sekarang keduanya semakin dekat. "Sebaiknya kita berdamai, kau bisa memberiku liontin itu beserta Kristal Bintang yang kau masukkan dalam tubuh Indigo. Imbalannya, aku tidak akan mencegah kalian pulang ke Asterium."

Duaggh

Gerakan Red begitu cepat, tendangannya sukses membuat Marcus terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak perisai. "Dalam mimpimu!" Desis Red dengan suara datarnya.

"Kau sungguh berani. Aku sangat terkesan." Tubuh itu bangkit, berjalan santai mendekati Red.

Buggh

Pukulan dilayangkan, namun Red berhasil menahannya. "Tidak lebih cepat dariku."

Buggh

Mereka berdua saling menyerang dan menangkis serangan.

Sreek

"Akkkh..." Rintihan Red yang lirih membuat tujuh sosok di luar perisai menjadi panik.

"Ahhh, aku melukaimu." Mimik wajah menyesal Marcus ditunjukkan. Namun sekejap kemudian berganti dengan wajah meremehkan.

Hanya goresan, namun sensasinya sungguh luar biasa karena Marcus telah melumuri kukunya dengan racun. Tidak, Red tidak akan mati karena racun tersebut, tapi ia tetap bisa merasakan sensasi panas yang mencabik kulit lengannya.

Dugh

"Seranganmu melemah." Marcus menggeleng, tersenyum puas karena Red mengalami penurunan fokus.

Situasi semakin memanas, keenam Rainbow Knights nyaris menyelesaikan bagian mereka untuk menyatukan 6 spektrum cahaya dengan bantuan Pangeran Aiden yang merapalkan mantra. Langit juga mulai menggelap, tanda jika gerhana sebentar lagi.

"Airen Delavina! Ini titah, cepat keluar dari perisai ganda! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Pangeran Aiden berteriak, biarlah ia menggunakan kuasa titahnya yang tak terbantahkan untuk adiknya sendiri.

Situasi semakin genting, Marcus berhasil menggores beberapa bagian lengan Red. Membuat gerakan Red melambat karena sensasi panas yang menjalari kulitnya.

Duaggh

"Akkh..." Rintihan itu terdengar sekali lagi. Red terpelanting karena tendangan keras yang mengenai tulang keringnya.

Semuanya tercekat, tidak menyangka jika Marcus mampu menumbangkan Red dengan mudah ketika kekuatannya melemah.

Slap

Pyarrrr

Perisai ganda itu pecah, menjadi serpihan cahaya yang jatuh lalu menghilang.

"Red, lakukan bagianmu! Biar aku yang melawannya." Seseorang muncul dari balik semak, busur panah berada di tangannya.

"Gadis manja, kau ingin mati." Marcus menggelengkan kepala, tidak menyangka jika Xi Yue berani melawannya.

Bahu Xi Yue mengendik, mimik wajahnya tampak cuek seolah kata 'mati' bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya panik. "Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Ucapnya santai.

"Xi Yue, hati-hati. Terima kasih sudah datang dan membantu." Senyum simpul tercetak di bibir Red. Ia melangkah tertatih mendekati keenam rekannya, berdiri di bagian tengah bersama Pangeran Aiden yang merangkul bahunya. Keenam Rainbow Knights berdiri melingkar, di bawah kaki mereka telah tercetak gambar hexagonal dengan simbol naga yang tepat berada di bawah kaki Red.

"Enam spektrum cahaya bersatu, kini cahaya utama menyempurnakan. Rainbow Knights dengan takdir tingkatan yang sama mengemban misi di planet dengan udara tunggal penyongsong kehidupan. Golden Rainbow Knights telah menakhlukkan jiwa dalam cekungan yang ada di antara rerimbunan, memperoleh kilau pengabul permintaan. Aku... Airen Delavina, pewaris tahta ketiga kerajaan Asterium. Portal dimensi, muncul dan lenyaplah bersamaan dengan kegelapan puncak sang lentera abadi Bima Sakti. Bawa kami kembali menuju planet cahaya yang menyimpan Destiny Book."

Zinggg

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan berpendar menyelimuti mereka berdelapan. Menyisakan Xi Yue bersama Marcus yang masih saling menyerang.

Pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. Marcus harus melawan kedua pewaris tahta kerjaan Asterium, yang tak lain adalah Pangeran Aiden Derstonift dan Putri Airen Delavina.

Siapa yang akan menang? Meskipun Krystal Bintang berhasil didapatkan oleh tuan Putri Airen, namun takdir yang sebenarnya baru akan terungkap saat Destiny Book kembali mengeluarkan ramalannya.

To be continue...

RESPON REVIEW NGGAK SEMPAT BIKIN... jangan lupa review ne! kamsahamnida sudah membaca...


	19. Chapter 19

Rindu...

Mungkin itu tidaklah setara nan cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan ketujuh kesatria dan Pangeran Aiden. Tanah lembab dengan rumput berwarna hijau yang tumbuh dengan subur, binatang langka yang berkeliaran, juga udara sejuk yang berhasil mereka hirup.

Asterium, planet cahaya yang sudah beberapa bulan tak mereka lihat. Kini Asterium terlihat mendung, tidak secerah seperti sediakala.

"I am the Prince of Asterium Kingdom. Aiden Derstonift." Pangeran Aiden membuka suara pertama kali.

Wussh...

Seperti sihir, secara perlahan mendung-mendung itu berarak menjauh lalu menipis. "Airen, giliranmu." Sepasang netra berwarna emas itu menatap sosok yang sedari tadi diam tanpa ekspresi.

Mengerjapkan mata, Airen menggeleng pelan. "Tapi-"

"Ucapkan saja sama persis seperti yang aku lakukan. Kau akan tau seberapa besar pengaruhmu di planet ini." Sang pangeran menatap sang adik dengan teduh. Berusaha meyakinkan jikalau semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Ia mengerti, terlalu mengerti jikalau semuanya sangatlah mendadak. Banyak hal yang memusingkan di dunia ini, terlalu memusingkan hingga hati tak bisa menerimanya.

"I am Airen Delavina, the Princess of Asterium Kingdom." Suara yang mengalun itu membuat semuanya terpaku. Meskipun begitu lirih, namun mereka bisa merasakan gelombang kejut yang luar biasa.

Zinggg

Terkikis... Habis, semua mendung lenyap tak bersisa. Semilir angin sejuk mulai membelai, menghantarkan sensasi nyaman yang merasuk ke dalam hati.

"Pelangi!" Green memekik tertahan tatkala netranya menangkap semburat 7 warna yang melengkung indah.

"Bunga, banyak sekali bunga!" Yellow mengedarkan pandangannya pada rerumputan yang kini perlahan ditumbuhi tanaman bunga.

Seolah sihir, semua yang tadinya terlihat layu, kini perlahan menjadi segar. "Planet ini merindukanmu Airen." Lirihan itu diucapkan oleh Aiden.

"Pangeran..." Sepasang netra berwarna merah itu mengerjap pelan. Ia sadar sekarang jika kehadirannya memang dirindukan. Segel yang mengunci aura pewaris tahta semakin melemah. Liontin yang dikenakan Airen kadangkala bersinar redup.

"Ayo, kita harus menyapa mommy dan daddy." Gurat senyuman tipis dari sang Pangeran membuat semuanya ikut tersenyum.

Mereka telah melewati gerbang portal antar dimensi. Portal yang dulu tidak terbuka saat mereka diharuskan pergi menjelajah semesta.

Semuanya terpaku. Sensasi dingin yang menyejukkan menyebar dengan cepat memenuhi atmosfir planet Asterium. Keberadaan sepasang pewaris tahta tentunya membuat semua Asternist terkejut. Dua? Karena setahu mereka hanya ada satu pewaris tahta selama ini.

Wussh

Delapan sosok dengan baju zirah yang melekat di tubuh, kini sudah memijakkan kaki di ruangan utama istana. Serempak mereka membungkukkan badan untuk memberikan penghormatan.

"Airen..." Panggilan lirih itu merasuk dalam rungu sang kesatria bermata merah. Netranya mengerjap tatkala menangkap siluet tubuh sang Ratu dengan jelas.

Tap

Tap

Ratu Victoria mendekat, ia berdiri di depan kedua pewaris tahta. "Putri kecilku. Kau sudah dewasa dan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Senyuman manis menggembang di bibirnya.

"Aiden, kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik. Tapi lain kali, jangan pernah pergi tanpa berpamitan. Planet ini begitu suram karena tidak adanya para pewaris tahta." Celotehan panjang lebar itu membuat ketujuh kesatria ternganga. Ratu Victoria mengungkapkan segalanya dengan sangat menggebu beserta ekspresinya yang terlalu berlebihan untuk sosok berkedudukan tinggi.

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki lain terdengar. Sosok yang sedari tadi diam kini sudah berdiri di dekat Ratu Victoria.

"Jangan mendekat!" Airen memundurkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan yang tak wajar. Bahkan manik matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Alis Ratu Victoria terangkat sebelah. "Airen?" Tidak memahami mengapa putrinya begitu panik saat sang Raja mendekat. Bahasa tubuh yang tak seharusnya ditampakkan oleh seorang anak ketika melihat orangtuanya. Ketakutan yang mendalam dan tidak wajar.

"Ada aura jahat di sini..." Lirihan suara itu meluncur dari bibir semerah darah. Airen menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang tubuh sang Pangeran, seolah ingin berlindung dari sesuatu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menerkamnya.

Menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu?" Aiden bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti 'aura jahat' yang dimaksudkan oleh Airen. Mengapa ada 'aura jahat'? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Tanpa yang lain tau. Indigo menatap tajam sang Raja, tubuhnya yang lemah kini dipapah oleh Orange sejak mereka tiba di Asterium. Semua yang tidak terucapkan dengan jelas, telah diketahuinya. Indigo tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran sang Putri yang sedang ketakutan.

Netra merah menyala itu yang awalnya terlihat ketakutan, perlahan makin menajam, menyorot penuh pada sosok yang berdiri gagah dengan mahkota Raja yang bertengger di kepala. Kobaran api menyelimuti tangan dengan jemari lentik itu. Airen yang awalnya bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Pangeran, kini meringsek maju dengan langkah mantapnya. "Yang Mulia Raja Denis Sandersons. Di mana DraFire disembunyikan?" Bibir berwarna merah itu bergerak meloloskan sebuah nama binatang legenda yang diyakini sudah lama tidak terlihat di Asterium.

Semuanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan sang Putri yang terkesan sangat frontal kepada Raja. Apalagi nama hewan legenda tersebut telah lama tidak menyapa rungu mereka.

"DraFire? Airen! Kau pasti salah. DraFire sudah mati. Yang tersisa hanyalah Draice." Pangeran Aiden menarik bahu adiknya untuk menenangkan emosi yang melonjak itu. Memang setahunya DraFire sudah tak pernah dilihat lagi, banyak Krystalier yang meyakini jika DraFire sudah mati.

Sang Putri menyentak keras tangan Pangeran Aiden yang bertengger di bahunya. Kepalanya menggeleng, tidak menerima jika DraFire dikatakan sudah mati. "Tidak! Drafire masih hidup, Raja Denis menyembunyikan DraFire!" Jari telunjuk Putri Airen bahkan kini sudah terangkat mengarah tepat ke wajah Raja Denis.

"Airen jaga perilakumu!" Tegur sang Pangeran sekali lagi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan bentakan dan mengacungkan jari seperti itu. Airen bisa saja dihukum karena bertingkah tidak sopan kepada Raja, itu peraturan mutlak kerajaan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Nafas itu menderu, emosi semakin tidak terkendali ketika pikiran Putri Airen menangkap isi pikiran ayah kandungnya sendiri. "Diam!" Bentaknya pada sang Pangeran yang selalu mengintrupsinya. Ucapannya memang terdengar tidak logis, apalagi semuanya mengira jika DraFire sudah mati.

Hening...

Atmosfir ketegangan sungguh terasa di ruangan, beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di sudut hanya diam memperhatikan dengan seksama. Beberapa menit lalu mereka dikejutkan dengan perubahan cuaca di Asterium, lalu kedatangan ketujuh kesatria ditambah sang Pangeran, beberapa detik kemudian sosok yang terlihat paling memukau dengan netra semerah darah itu ternyata adalah Putri Airen. Sekarang? Putri Airen terlihat begitu murka melihat Raja Denis dengan menyebut DraFire. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak mereka sangka akan terjadi dengan runtut dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Airen benar, DraFire masih hidup." Sebuah kalimat lirih dari Raja Denis membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main. Semuanya terbelalak, tidak menyangka sama sekali jikalau Raja Denis mengetahui kebenaran mengenai DraFire yang selama ini dipertanyakan oleh semua Krystalier.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Raja Denis menghentikan langkah di hadapan sang Putri, ia mengulurkan tangan lalu berucap, "Airen Delavina... Ikutlah denganku! Hanya kau yang mampu membebaskan Drafire dari kutukan." Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampan penuh wibawa itu.

Hanya butuh anggukan kecil dari sang Putri dan tangan yang juga terulur untuk membalas uluran tersebut.

Wushhh

Keduanya menghilang, berteleportasi entah ke mana. Meninggalkan keenam kesatria, Pangeran Aiden, Ratu Victoria, dan beberapa pengawal yang sibuk bergelut dengan banyak tanda tanya di kepala mereka. DraFire? Lalu ke mana saja selama ini binatang legenda itu disembunyikan?

Dinding-dinding kayu yang terlihat usang, beberapa sarang laba-laba menjuntai begitu saja untuk menegaskan jika ruangan ini tidak terjamah dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara dari sang Raja, membuat Airen membuka mata yang sengaja dipejamkannya agar tidak mengalami pusing karena berteleportasi.

Mengerjap pelan, Airen kemudian memincingkan matanya untuk melihat pintu kayu dengan selot yang masih terpasang rapat. "Ruangannya dikunci?" Bertanya untuk memastikan kebenaran jika pintu yang dilihatnya adalah penghubung ruangan di mana DraFire dikurung.

"Ya." Mengangguk kecil. Raja Denis mulai berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut lalu membuka selot dengan menyentuh simbol yang terukir di sana.

Kepala sang Putri mendongak ke atas. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan aroma tanah dan akar yang begitu kuat. "Ini ruang bawah tanah?"

"Benar." Raja Denis tersenyum. Tangannya menarik pintu dengan kuat, lalu mengisyaratkan agar sang Putri mendekat.

"Di mana jalannya?" Airen tidak mampu melihat apapun. Di balik pintu tersebut yang nampak hanyalah kegelapan pekat.

"Ikuti aku!" Setelah mengatakannya. Raja Denis menjentikkan jari untuk memunculkan seberkas cahaya yang berpendar di tangannya sebagai penerangan.

Airen dengan patuh berjalan mengekor di belakang sang Raja. Tangannya bertumpu di dinding sedangkan kakinya berusaha tidak tergelincir karena melewati banyak anak tangga yang entah berujung di mana.

"DraFire adalah naga api yang diperuntukkan bagi sang kesatria terpilih. DraFire dan DraIce sudah ditakdirkan untuk lahir sepasang dalam dekade masa tertentu, selalu seperti itu tanpa ada DraFire kedua atau DraIce kedua. DraFire si naga jantan lalu DraIce yang betina. DraFire dikenal sebagai naga yang sangat bringas kepada musuh dan manja kepada sang kesatria terpilih." Raja Denis menceritakan beberapa hal untuk menegaskan kembali jika DraFire bukanlah naga yang jinak.

Sang Putri menyimak dengan seksama. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang menganjal di hatinya sedari tadi. "Sejak kapan?"

'Sejak kapan' hanya dengan mendengarkan sepasang frasa tersebut, Raja Denis sudah memahami arah pembicaraan yang diinginkan oleh Airen. Matanya masih teliti menatap jalanan yang terus menukik turun, memastikan jika ini sudah setengah perjalanan. "Ketika aku masih berumur 10 tahun. DraFire juga masih kecil, kala itu ia tiba-tiba mengamuk di pasar dan membakar banyak kios. Ayahku menangkapnya secara diam-diam di dekat Danau Cahaya lalu mengurungnya di sini. Sebelum ayahku meninggal, ia menunjukkan ruangan ini kepadaku dan meminta agar aku merahasiakannya hingga datang seorang kesatria yang menghardikku tanpa kenal takut. Kesatria yang harus melepaskan kutukan pada DraFire agar tak lagi kesakitan kala berada di bawah terik cahaya."

Tuk

Langkah Raja Denis terhenti ketika perjalanan sudah menyisakan seperempatnya. "Kita sudah sampai di dekatnya."

"Benarkah?" Airen merasa aneh. Tempat ini masih berupa lorong sempit dengan anak tangga yang entah kapan habisnya.

Raja Denis memberi isyarat pada sang Putri agar menghampirinya. "Mendekatlah!" Airen menurut, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berpegangan pada sang raja.

Wussh

Mereka berteleportasi jarak dekat sekali lagi.

Bagi Airen yang belum mampu berteleport, tentunya merasa aneh karena selalu mengandalkan Krystalier lain untuk berpindah-pindah.

Kraaaak

Krakkk

Bunyi patahan yang lumayan keras, sukses membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Airen tentang teleportasi.

'Drafire sedang menghancurkan batang-batang pohon. Selalu seperti itu jika merasa bosan.' Raja Denis mengirimkan sebuah telepati sebelum Airen membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

Kepala Airen memiring. 'Kenapa harus bertelepati?' Pikirnya dengan bingung.

'Karena Drafire akan menyerang siapapun yang bersuara.' Mendengar hal tersebut, Airen menganggukkan kepala. DraFire rupanya seperti burung Carnation yang akan menyerang Krystalier dengan suara pikiran. Bedanya DraFire hanya menyerang jika suara Krystalier terdengan oleh telinga.

'Drafire kesakitan...' Sepasang manik merah itu mulai berkabut. Airen merasa sangat sedih karena mendapati DraFire yang tidak bebas bergerak karena luka lecet di beberapa tubuhnya.

Raja Denis sangat paham dengan kondisi DraFire yang kini tertatih hanya untuk berjalan. 'Kutukan membuatnya menjadi pemarah dan sering melukai dirinya sendiri.'

'Aku akan mendekatinya.' Airen sadar sepenuhnya jika hal yang dilakukannya ini buruk. Namun tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus melakukannya.

Raja Denis menghela nafas, ia mengawasi sang Putri yang mulai beranjak untuk mendekati DraFire. 'Hati-hati.' Pesannya dengan serius.

"Drafire..." Suara sang putri mengalun sayup-sayup namun mampu membuat DraFire mengalihkan tatapannya dari batang pohon ke arah sang Putri.

Gerrrr

Suara geraman terdengar, sepasang netra itu berkilat tidak senang.

Airen memantapkan hati, tetap berjalan mendekati sang hewan legenda setinggi 7 meter itu. "Drafire..." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Gerrrr

Menggeram, DraFire bergerak pelan untuk maju. Kepalanya menunduk, beberapa saat kemudian, ekornya mendorong sebuah batang kayu ke arah sang Putri.

Brakk!

Batang itu hancur menghantam tembok. Beruntung Airen sempat menghindar sebelum terhantam, kecepatannya dalam berlari cukup bagus untuk menghindar.

Di sisi dasar tangga, Raja Denis terbelalak. 'AIREN!' Secara refleks berteriak ketika melihat sang Putri yang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal setelah menghindari serangan.

'Aku baik-baik saja.' Respon Airen menenangkan sang Raja.

DraFire terlihat sangat murka, pasti karena merasa terganggu karena kehadiran Airen yang berani memanggilnya.

Airen mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba menyapu sekitar untuk mengukur sejauh apa dia mampu menghindari serangan DraFire. Ada beberapa pilar penyangga yang bisa digunakan untuk berlindung.

"Drafire..." Panggilnya lirih sekali lagi.

Brakkk!

Kedua kalinya hantaman pohon nyaris mengenai tubuh Airen.

Singg

Sebuah pedang dimunculkan oleh Airen. Pedang legenda milik Kesatria terdahulu yang kebetulan terdapat ukiran berbentuk naga pada ganggang pedangnya. "DraFire, kau paati mengenali pedang ini?" Sejenak DraFire terlihat gusar ketika melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh Airen.

"Ayo bicara! Drafire, kau mengenali ini kan?" Desak Airen kala tak mendapat respon yang diharapkannya. DraFire malah memundurkan tubuhnya, seolah menghindari sang Putri yang kini menatap dengan nyalang sembari menghunuskan pedang.

Brakkk!

Batang pohon kembali dilemparkan. Sang Putri berhasil melompat untuk menghindar. "Drafire!" Airen memekik saat DraFire mulai mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

Braakkk!

Bughh

Batang pohon terakhir yang dilemparkan berhasil menghempaskan tubuh sang Putri menubruk pilar di belakang punggungnya.

"AIREN!" Raja Denis panik. Apalagi saat melihat kepala sang Putri yang terantuk pilar dengan keras. Namun kakinya yang bersiap untuk menghampiri malah terhenti karena melihat isyarat tangan dari sang Putri yang melarang Raja Denis mendekat.

Airen memegangi perutnya yang terhantam batang pohon. "Uhuk... uhuk..." Darah termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Sepertinya hantaman barusan berhasil melukai organ di dalam tubuhnya.

Gerrrr

Gerrrr

DraFire menggeram marah. Kini ia berjalan mengitari sang Putri yang masih bersandar pada pilar.

"Drafire, engkau dikutuk karena kesalahan yang tak disengaja. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari kutukan tersebut." Airen mengatakannya dengan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian sekitar perutnya.

DraFire menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kini ia mencondongkan wajah ke arah sang Putri lalu beralih mengendus punggung tangan sang Putri yang berukirkan simbol naga.

"Benar... Ini aku." Airen mengangguk kecil, sadar jika DraFire mulai mengenalinya sebagai anggota Rainbow Knights.

"Aku Putri Airen Delavina. Golden Rainbow Knight yang bisa membebaskanmu dari kutukan." Airen mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

DraFire terdiam, kepalanya bergerak-gerak seolah menimbang apakah benar jika sang Putri yang kini menatapnya bisa melepaskan kutukan.

Dengan mengukir senyuman manis. "Mendekatlah!" Airen mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sudah berpendar cahaya keemasan. DraFire menurut, kepalanya menunduk untuk lebih dekat dengan sang putri. Airen pun meletakkan tangannya di dahi DraFire.

Zingg

"Kau kesakitan?" Airen bertanya dengan sorot kekhawatirannya tatkala DraFire menitikkan air mata.

Cahaya keemasan itu merasuk ke dalam tubuh DraFire. "Green akan mengobati semua goresan di tubuhmu. Tapi aku harus menyerap semua kutukan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu terlebih dahulu agar kau tidak kesakitan ketika berada di luar." Airen mencoba menjelaskannya pada DraFire. Ia yakin jika naga element api itu pasti memahami ucapannya.

"Kau harus diam." Masih menyalurkan kekuatannya, Airen berusaha menyerap semua energi negatif yang ada di tubuh DraFire.

Senyuman lebar terpantri. Sang Putri menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan kepala DraFire. "Bagus... Kutukannya sudah hilang."

DraFire membungkukkan kepalanya, tanda jika ia menghormati dan bersedia mengabdi pada sang Putri yang telah menghilangkan kutukan di tubuhnya.

Kabur... Semuanya terlihat mengabur di mata Airen. Tenaganya seolah menguap perlahan bagaikan air yang terkena panas. Barusan adalah yang pertama kali bagi Airen menggunakan cahaya emas.

Brugg

Tubuh sang putri limbung, DraFire menyanggah tubuh Putri Airen dengan leher panjangnya. Membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh terkulai di atas lehernya.

"Airen!" Raja Denis berlari mendekat.

Gerrrr

DraFire menggeram, menatap sengit sang Raja yang mencoba menyentuh Putri Airen.

"DraFire, aku Raja Denis yang selalu mengirimkan makanan padamu. Putri Airen adalah anakku." Raja Denis menatap DraFire dengan sendu, netranya penuh rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

DraFire menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Raja Denis merengkuh Putri Airen dan membawa sang Putri pergi. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan, DraFire juga keluar dari ruang bawah tanah melewati jalan lain. Ia ingin menjaga sang Putri di istana.

Marah.

Kesal.

Jengah.

Pangeran Aiden benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan segala yang telah terjadi. Aksi nekad yang dilakukan Airen membuat tubuhnya kehabisan energi, melepaskan kutukan dalam tubuh DraFire bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, salah sedikit saja, nyawa adalah taruhannya.

"Bodoh!" Umpatan tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Pangeran Aiden menggacak rambutnya kasar, manik matanya menatap nanar tubuh Airen yang terbaring dan menutup mata rapat.

Green yang memang bertugas menjaga sang putri, ia terkesiap. "Eoh, Pangeran mengatakan sesuatu?" Nyaris saja ia tertidur. Semalaman melakukan healing bukanlah perkara yang mudah, tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa.

Pangeran Aiden tidak menggubris perkataan Green, ia memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Raja Denis yang duduk menghadap balkon. "Daddy! Kenapa engkau mengijinkan Airen melepaskan kutukan Drafire? Padahal daddy tau jika Airen akan terluka." Inilah yang membuat pikiran Pangeran Aiden bagaikan benang kusut.

"Airen bahkan sudah paham mengenai hal tersebut. Tapi dia juga mengetahui jika Drafire harus ditolong saat ini juga atau semuanya akan terlambat." Raja Denis tetap santai, berdasarkan pengamatannya. Airen memang melakukan semuanya dengan baik, sudah dipastikan jika Airen mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan.

"Kenapa?" Aiden merasa belum faham.

Raja Denis menghela nafas, agak sulit memang jika harus menjelaskan pada Pangeran Aiden. "Karena Draice."

Sebelah alis terangkat kala mendengar sebuah nama hewan legenda berbentuk naga yang memiliki elemen air. "Draice?"

"Draice membutuhkan DraFire untuk mencapai titik tertinggi kekuatannya." Naga air dan api, keduanya punya porsi tersendiri yang saling terikat meskipun dengan karakter bertolak belakang.

"Jadi-" Tuntut sang Pangeran.

"Airen adalah kesatria yang terpilih." Entah menghilang kemana hafalan Pangeran Aiden, mau tak mau Raja Denis harus mengatakan jawaban yang sudah jelas tercetak dalam buku sejarah.

Terkesiap. "Berarti-" Aiden merasa tubuhnya agak limbung.

Sepasang irish berwarna emas itu begitu sendu, Raja Denis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Airen tetap dengan takdirnya..."

Menggeleng berulang kali. Aiden merasa sangat terpukul mendengar pembenarannya. "Daddy, tidakkah pengucilannya selama ini sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Airen berhak bahagia!"

'Airen berhak bahagia' Aiden memaksa nalarnya untuk mempercayai hal tersebut. Meskipun ia tau, sebesar apapun pengharapannya, tidak akan terwujud.

"Airen dilahirkan untuk mengemban misi. Kau tau resiko terbesar dari misi ini." Manik keemasan itu menggelap, Raja Denis pun merasa demikian. Namun inilah yang telah digariskan, abu-abu untuk sang Putri.

"Ya, aku tahu. Airen tetap akan mati." Ingin sekali Aiden memotong lidahnya sendiri saat mengatakan 'mati' yang diperuntukkan bagi adiknya.

Raja Denis berdiri, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan bahu sang Pangeran. "Meski takdir abu-abu menulis jika Airen harus mati, tapi aku tetap berdoa agar Tuhan mengubah garis takdirNya dan membuat Airen tetap hidup hingga aku yang mati lebih dulu." Doa yang tulus dipercaya bisa mengubah garis takdir. Tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap merangkai harapan terbaik untuk masa depan.

Tanpa mereka tau, sebenarnya Putri Airen mendengar semuanya. Meskipun sang Putri masih memejamkan netranya, tapi tidak untuk menulikan pendengarannya.

Sore hari yang tenang, awan putih ber-arak silih berganti di langit berwarna biru cerah. Burung-burung kecil nampak terbang membentuk barisan-barisan berpola sembari meluncurkan cicitan serta siulan yang menjadi melodi. Langkah kaki sesosok Kesatria dengan baju zirah terdengar jelas saat menapaki halaman gedung sekolah.

"Putri Airen!" Seru sosok itu saat netranya menangkap siluet tubuh yang berdiri di belakang batang pohon dengan kepala mengintip ke arah lapangan sekolah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Airen membalikkan tubuh lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Blue!"

"Kau mau ke mana?" Blue mengernyit heran melihat Airen yang memakai dress berwarna biru matang. Itu warna yang seringkali dipakai oleh Pangeran Aiden. Ia tidak perlu melakukan percakapan yang terlalu formal, karena Airen yang meminta semuanya tetap seperti biasanya kecuali jika ada Raja ataupun Ratu.

Jari telunjuk Airen mengarah pada sekumpulan Master tingkat dua yang sedang berkerumun untuk mengambil daftar mengajar mereka. "Aku ingin melihat sekolah. Melihat apakah Master tingkat dua masih banyak yang mengunjingku. Rupanya sejauh aku menerobos pikiran mereka, semuanya malah memujiku. Kau sendiri mau ke mana? Teman-teman banyak yang sedang latihan dengan Destiner Michael." Inilah yang membuatnya kesal. Dulu banyak yang mengoloknya berbeda, namun kini ketika seluruh Keystalier tau jika ia adalah anak Raja yang diamankan. Semuanya berubah drastis memujinya.

"Sapphire House." Blue menunjukkan sebuah kunci kamar yang dibawanya.

"Sapphire house. Aku merindukan kamarku. Ayo kita ke sana!" Dengan semangat Airen berjalan lebih dulu, membiarkan Blue mengekor di belakangnya. Untung letak Sapphire House tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Gedung itu masih terlihat sama kokohnya, tidak lecet sedikitpun. Saaphire House yang diperuntukkan bagi Rainbow Knights untuk tempat tinggal, sejak kembali ke Asterium beberapa ada yang tinggal di Sapphire House, namun adapula yang memilih tinggal dengan orangtua mereka. Seperti Airen yang disuruh Ratu untuk tinggal di istana.

"Paman Gabriel!"

Grep

Destiner Gabriel mengerjapkan mata kebingungan. Kenapa ia dipeluk secara tiba-tiba? Lalu siapa yang memeluknya seerat ini?

"Paman tidak mengenaliku? Aku Red." Airen melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Destiner Gabriel dengan senyuman kecilnya yang pastinya dikenali dengan mudah.

1

2

3

Sepasang obsidian itu terbelalak, mulut Destiner Gabriel bahkan terbuka lebar karena begitu takjub dengan sosok yang dilihatnya kini. "Red? Astaga! Kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini... aku baru saja pulang setelah menjelajah hutan untuk melihat keadaan di sana selama seminggu. Baru saja aku ingin menggeledah istana untuk mencari murid kesayanganku yang sudah dikenali sebagai Putri Airen."

Blue yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil, ia memberi tanda pada Airen jika ia ingin masuk ke dalam gedung untuk membersihkan kamar. Airen mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

"Dimana daddy dan mommy? Bukankah ini hari sibuk, biasanya mereka ada di Istana kan? Tapi sejak kemarin, aku tidak melihatnya." Airen menunjukkan wajah murungnya. Belakangan ini dirinya memang menjadi penuh ekspresi. Entahlah, di satu sisi ia merasa begitu senang karena mengetahui jati dirinya, di sisi lain ia merindukan sepasang Master yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi itu.

"Ikutlah denganku! Daddy dan mommy-mu ada di Life House." Tanpa banyak bicara, Destiner Gabriel mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan sang Putri dan membawanya berteleportasi ke Life House.

Syok, nafas Airen tercekat begitu sepasang netra merahnya menangkap siluet tubuh Master Liu yang duduk di kursi dan Master Xi yang terbaring dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Mom..." Bibir berwarna merah itu memanggil Master Liu.

Menoleh dengan cepat, Master Liu juga terkejut mendapati sosok anggun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Segera mungkin ia bangkit lalu menghampiri sosok itu. "Red? Kau-kah itu sayang?" Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini melingkupi relung hatinya, menyeruak begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Grep

Akhirnya sepasang lengan itu membawa tubuh Airen ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. "Benar... Kau putri mommy yang cantik. Ya Tuhan, kau terlihat sangat berbeda hingga mommy nyaris tak mengenalimu."

"Daddy kenapa?" Airen menatap sendu tubuh yang tergolek lemah dengan banyak lebam biru di lengan dan wajah.

Master Liu melepaskan pelukannya, merangkul Airen dari samping sementara sepasang obsidiannya kembali fokus untuk melihat tubuh yang masih belum bergerak. "Daddy-mu terluka. Raja Marcus menyerangnya secara membabi buta, ada beberapa pembuluh darah yang pecah dan tulang yang retak."

"Bukankah ada Master Im?" Alis Airen terangkat sebelah, Master Im memiliki kemampuan healer yang menakjubkan.

Tersenyum kecut, sayang sekali satu-satunya healer justru mengalami luka yang sama seriusnya. "Master Im juga terluka parah, ia baru sadarkan diri tiga hari yang lalu. Kondisinya sangat lemah, bahkan untuk duduk saja ia tidak kuat."

Ini sesuatu yang tidak baik. Airen memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, jika Master Im tidak bisa, berarti hanya ada satu sosok yang bisa diandalkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

Menarik nafas dalam, Airen memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengirimkan telepati. 'Green, datanglah ke Life House! Master Xi dan Master Im terluka, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.'

'Baik Red.' Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Green langsung menyanggupinya. Beruntung kegiatan latihan berpedang telah usai dilaksanakan.

Wusshh

Teleportasi memang sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hanya butuh waktu kilat untuk sampai pada tujuan yang paling jauh sekalipun. Sementara itu di pojok ruangan, Destiner Gabriel menyandarkan pungungnya pada dinding. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Aku akan melihatnya lebih dulu." Green mendekat ke arah ranjang, menunduk lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Master Xi. Matanya terpejam, ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengetahui bagian tubuh mana saja yang terluka.

"Kondisinya?" Airen bertanya. Raut wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Beberapa pembuluh darah di otak nyaris pecah. Patah tulang rusuk, kaki, lengan, dan panggul. Hati dan lambung terluka parah, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda infeksi. Untuk memulihkannya dengan cepat tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kekuatan healing namun aku juga membutuhkan sepuluh tetes air mata Unicorn, Phoenix, dan Draice. Sebotol air Danau Cahaya, embun dari taman Dandelion, dan air hujan dari badai terdahsyat beberapa tahun silam. 100 biji bibit pohon cahaya, 50 helai daun berusia 3 hari dari pohon akasia, 70 kelopak mawar hitam, sesendok madu dari hutan selatan, dan 33 tetes air mata Cahaya Utama."

"Air mataku?"

"Ya, aku membutuhkan air matamu. Tapi air mata kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan."

Pavilliun...

Sosok cantik dengan gaun putih bercorak merah yang membungkus tubuh terlihat berjalan sembari menjinjing roknya. Dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun pengawal yang berjaga.

Cklek

"Kenapa anda datang ke Sini tuan Putri Airen?" Suara bariton langsung menyambut kala sosok cantik itu masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir sang Putri, kakinya berjalan mendatangi Destiner tingkat satu yang sedang duduk di kursi. Airen pun mengambil tempat di sisinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi perperangan besar terjadi, namun simbolku belum mengguratkan ukiran sayap. Aku juga tidak bisa memunculkan sayapku, tingkat tertinggi yang mampu kuraih hanya 80% dari totalitas kekuatan Red yang seharusnya. Aku bahkan belum mampu mencapai titik tertinggi, jadi bagaimana aku bisa melampaui batas sebagai Golden Rainbow Knight?" Airen melontarkan pertanyaan perihal kekuatannya yang bahkan belum bisa dicapainya.

Tatapan Destiner Robert beralih pada leher sang Putri. "Semuanya karena liontin itu." Ucapannya dengan lirih. Mimik wajahnya yang tetap datar membuat Airen tidak dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkan oleh Destiner tingkat satu itu. Ia malas untuk menerobos pikiran karena itu hal yang lancang.

Menghela nafas, Airen menyentuh bandul kalungnya yang seketika berpijar redup kala bersentuhan dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Bukankah liontin ini hanya sebuah batu mulia biasa?" Memastikan sekali lagi, meskipun Airen merasakan jika batu berkilau yang berpijar itu memiliki aliran energi.

"Liontin itu memang batu biasa pada,awalnya." Jawab Destiner Robert dengan santai, ia memang yang menyimpan berlian itu selama ini, tentu dirinya mengetahui banyak hal.

"Maksud Destiner Robert?" Tuntut Airen secara tidak langsung ingin mendapatkan kejelasan yang lebih detail.

Sepasang netra Destiner Robert berkilat, wajahnya mengeras dan ekapresinya menjadi dingin layaknya sosok yang menahan emosi. "Liontin takdir sudah diramalkan akan berubah saat yang terpilih mengenakannya. Ketika hari kelahiran Putri Airen, liontin itu berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah. Tanda jika Putri Airen adalah sosok yang terpilih. Batu takdir merubah segalanya dan menjadi segel yang sempurna untuk memenjarakan aura keturunan kerajaan, seiring waktu batu takdir merubah dirinya menjadi immortal diamond yang menyatu dengan setengah jiwa Putri Airen. Itulah sebabnya kami harus berbohong, mengunci rapat identitas Putri agar tidak ada penjahat yang mencoba membunuh tuan Putri dengan merebut Immortal Diamond."

Tubuh Airen menegang, otaknya terkejut mendengar sebuah kata 'membunuh' yang terlontar dengan begitu mudahnya. "Me-membunuh?" Jadi andaikata tidak ada batu takdir yang menyegel auranya sebagai Golden Rainbow Knight, ia akan diburu banyak sosok jahat dari seluruh galaxi yang menginginkan Immortal Diamond. Mengerikan sekali.

Destiner Robert mengangguk, ia pun cukup merasa was-was ketika sang Putri lahir. Destiny Book menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan itu cukup membuatnya sadar jika takdir yang luar biasa pasti diperuntukkan bagi sang Putri. "Ya... Tuan putri adalah pemilik Immortal Diamon. Batu legenda yang sudah dicari selama ratusan juta tahun oleh para penjahat di seluruh galaxi. Immortal Diamon diyakini bisa membuat mereka hidup abadi dan menguasai seluruh jagad raya, jika berhasil menghisap aura tuan Putri sebelum berusia 17 tahun."

Kepala Airen menggeleng beberapa kali. "Itu mengerikan!" Serunya spontan kala membayangkan Planet Asterium harus menjadi tempat perang setiap saat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yumi? Bukankah ia juga diasuh oleh orangtua Xi Yue." Airen terbelalak, ia mengingat jika di Bumi ada Yumi yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Keluarga chaebol Park mempunyai banyak musuh perusahaan, Yumi adalah bayi perempuan mereka. Ada yang bilang jika Yumi sudah ditunangkan dengan putra sulung seorang pengusaha yang juga terkenal, beberapa rival bisnis marah dan tidak terima. Mereka mengerahkan mafia untuk mencari keberadaan Yumi, misi mereka adalah membunuh gadis itu. Jika Yumi terbunuh, maka kedua perusahaa tidak akan bersatu menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar dan mereka punya kesempatan untuk merebut posisi pertama sebagai chaebol paling berpengaruh se-Korea Selatan." Penjelasan panjang dari Destiner Robert bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu, ia mengetahui banyak hal dengan mudah.

"Perusahaan? Bisnis di Bumi memang agak menakutkan." Airen bergidik ngeri, tangannya memeluk tubuh dengan erat. Ternyata sama saja dirinya yang ini ataupun Yumi yang merupakan manusia biasa di Bumi.

Takdir apalagi yang menantinya di masa depan? Kristal Bintang sudah berada di dalam tubuh Indigo. Pertarungan akan segera terjadi, jika Rainbow Knight kalah maka alam semesta akan benar-benar kacau. Ini misi paling fatal yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah Rainbow Knights. Pangeran Marcus bukanlah sosok yang mudah untuk dikalahkan, pijakan kakinya saja mampu membakar rerumputan layaknya burung Carnation.

To be continue...


	20. Chapter 20

**Wahai sang pencipta alam semesta**

 **Kau adalah pemegang takdir**

 **Pengendali masa**

 **Penentu waktu kematian**

 **Dan pemilik keabadian**

 **Tuhan**

 **Ijinkan aku bangkit**

 **Untuk bertarung dengannya**

 **Melawan bayangan nyata**

 **Memusnahkan angkara murka**

 **Dan membongkar kitab tua**

 **Tuhan**

 **Dengarkan keluh kesahku**

 **Hilangkan mimpi burukku**

 **Kuatkan hatiku**

 **Dan lindungilah aku**

 **'Rainbow Knight Red'**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Ruang utama kerajaan Asterium terlihat penuh dengan Master tingkat satu, Destiner, dan juga keluarga kerajaan terkecuali Putri Airen. Saat ini semuanya tengah mendiskusikan strategi maupun membahas persiapan yang telah dilakukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Destiny Book?" Pertanyaan pertama akhirnya terlontar juga dari sang Pangeran yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ketika semuanya berdiskusi.

"Maksud Pangeran?" Sebelah alis Destiner Robert terangkat. Tidak faham mengapa sang Pangeran bertanya mengenai Destiny Book pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bukankah kita bisa melihat mengenai apa saja yang akan dilakukan Marcus ketika perang?" Dengan santai Pangeran Aiden mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

Berdecak pelan. Destiner Gabriel tidak habis pikir mengenai penalaran sang Pangeran yang kelewat batas. "Mustahil." Semuanya juga faham. Destiny book tidak bisa dibaca setiap waktu, terkecuali Krystalier itu telah dipilih sendiri oleh Destiny Book.

"Destiner Robert. Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Pangeran Aiden menurunkan bahunya. Kini ada sebuah rasa kecewa yang menyusup dalan relung hatinya.

Robert menarik nafas. Ia haruslah memberikan pengertian secara perlahan. "Karena Destiny Book hanya akan memunculkan sebuah ramalan di saat yang telah digariskan." Ini jawaban paling praktis dan tidak akan membuat sang Pangeran bertanya lagi.

Wussh...

Suara desau angin terdengar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sadar jika ada yang berteleportasi.

"Indigo. Kau sudah pulih?" Tanya Raja Denis pada kesatria ketujuh yang menjadi wadah Krystal bintang.

Indigo mendekat. Ia bersimpuh dengan perlahan di atas karpet yang tergelar memanjang. "Hormat saya Yang Mulia. Kemarin saya mendapatkan sebuah kilasan masa lalu tentang alasan Pangeran Marcus melakukan semua ini." Masa lalu membuat Indigo mempelajari banyak hal. Sejatinya memang ada masa lalu yang tidak boleh diungkap, namun adapula masa lalu yang boleh diungkapkan pada beberapa yang dianggap layak.

"Utarakan!" Titah Pangeran Aiden. Entah kenapa, perasaannya langsung menggebu kala menyadari jika Indigo mengetahui dasar alasan yang menyebabkan perperangan ini.

Indigo menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan saya Pangeran. Hanya Putri Airen yang bisa saya beritahu. Saya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung." Benar memang, hanya sang Putri yang boleh diberitahunya.

"Airen sedang bersama dengan DraFire di taman belakang sekolah. Temuilah dia!" Pangeran Aiden menunjukkan tempat keberadaan adiknya. Belakangan ini Airen memang sedang sibuk melatih DraFire.

Indigo mengangguk. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk memberi penghormatan. "Terima kasih. Saya mohon undur diri Pangeran."

Wussh

Indigo menghilang dengan berteleportasi menuju tempat sang putri berada.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Airen bertanya tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Indigo yang baru saja muncul.

Menghela nafas, Indigo sadar jika sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya teramat penting. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Tentang?" Airen bisa menangkap sebuah kiasan jika hal yang akan disampaikan sangatlah penting.

"Perperangan yang akan terjadi." Jawab Indigo dengan tegas. Netranya mengamati DraFire yang kini menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mendekatlah dan ulurkan tanganmu!" Airen membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan.

Tap

Tap

Indigo melangkah mendekat dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan sang Putri. Keduanya menarik nafas secara bersamaan, cahaya keemasan kemudian berpendar dari tangan Putri Airen. Energi yang besar bergerak pelan merasuk dalam tubuh Indigo.

Netra Putri Airen mengerjap kala pikirannya menangkap hal yang akan disampaikan oleh Indigo. Sesuatu yang buruk dan pekat terlihat menyelimuti planet Asterium, banyak tumbuhan yang layu bahkan mati. "Kegelapan?" Airen kini sadar jika ia haruslah memastikan lebih detail.

Kepala Indigo mengangguk. "Benar, itu adalah isyarat jika kegelapan akan datang lebih cepat." Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Raja Marcus pada portal antar dimensi sehingga bisa sampai lebih cepat daripada waktu yang mereka ketahui.

Airen sadar ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Kegelapan datang lebih cepat sama saja dengan mempercepat segala persiapan dan mempersiapkan seluruh pertahanan maupun strategi terbaik. "Tapi bukankah Destiny Book menuliskan jika Marcus baru akan tiba ketika gerhana bulan. Lalu ia menyerang-."

"Inilah kenyataannya... diluar dari perkiraan, Raja Marcus menggunakan kekuatan pengendali pikiran untuk menggalang pasukan." Hal yang paling buruk dari sebuah perperangan adalah menyerang golongan sendiri.

Putri Airen menarik tangannya. Cukup sudah ia melihat banyak kilasan masa depan dan masa lalu yang saling tercampur. "Jadi kita harus melawan Asternist?" Bahkan memikirkan jikalau perang melawan Marcus sudah sulit, namun semuanya akan semakin sulit jika harus berperang melawan Asternist. Jumlah Asternist 60% dari keseluruhan Krystaalier di Asterium.

"Benar..." Sekali lagi Indigo membenarkan.

Hening... Keduanya sibuk berpikir untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Minimal mereka harus berhasil menyelamatkaan 30% Asternist. 1 banding 30 bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, apalagi ada pengaruh dari Raja Marcus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyegel beberapa pikiran Asternist yang memiliki kekuatan level tertinggi untuk meminimalisir banyaknya pasukan." Keputusan yang dirasa efektif untuk meminimalisir persentase. Rainbow Knights harus memenangkan pertempuran ini atau membiarkan banyak galaxi hancur karena ditelan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Tidak ada kata santai. Semua sibuk berlatih untuk perperangan. Sang Putri adalah krystalier yang paling sibuk mengurusi banyak hal. Bahkan Pangeran Aiden sudah lelah untuk membujuk adiknya agar beristirahat dengan cukup.

"Blue, kau melatih DraIce! Biar aku yang melatih DraFire." Sekali lagi sang Putri melontarkan titahnya. Mendengar seruan itu, Blue langsung berdiri dan menghampiri DraIce yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

Netra berwarna merah berkilat, kekuatan sang Putri semakin kuat setiap harinya, meskipun ia belumlah mampu memunculkan sayap dan berteleportasi. "Kalian semua berlatih dengan burung Carnation. Kecuali Green dan Indigo."

"Apa tugas kami?" Green bertanya. Kemarin ia ditugaskan untuk menjelajah hutan dan menangkap banyak hewan legenda karena element yang dimilikinya berkaitan dengan tumbuhan.

"Green, kau tumbuhkan sulur-sulur pohon. Gerakkan sulur-sulur itu untuk menjerat kami." Sang Putri menunjuk banyak sulur pohon di sekitar keberadaan mereka.

Tugas yang lumayan sulit. Menggerakkan sulur untuk menjerat 5 Rainbow Knight bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. "Baiklah." Green menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Indigo, kau harus mencoba untuk membaca gerakan kami. Lempar semua bebatuan di sana untuk mempersulit konsentrasi kami. Tingkat serangan maksimum level 2, bagaimanapun kita harus menghemat tenaga untuk pertempuran yang sebenarnya." Airen bisa merasakan jika kekuatan Rainbow Knight yang lain juga mengalami peningkatan, namun pertempuran yang sebenarnya pastilah menghabiskan energi yang tidak sedikit. Kemungkinan terburuk ketika bertarung adalah kematian, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh.

Ketujuh Rainbow Knight berlatih dengan baik. Indigo melemparkan bebatuan ke arah lima Rainbow Knight secara cepat dari segala celah yang dilihatnya. Green juga berusaha untuk membuat sulur-sulur pohon bergerak menjangkau kaki maupun tubuh Rainbow Knights.

Srasss

Srasss

Tebasan pedang yang memotong sulur-sulur, Purple menggerakkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Blue menggunakan pengendalian air untuk membekukan sulur-sulur yang mencoba untuk menjeratnya. Orange dan Yellow memilih untuk mengeluarkan api guna membakar sulur sembari menghindari hujan batu dari Indigo.

"DraFire, apa yang kau lakukan?" Putri Airen sedikit heran kala DraFire terbang tinggi menghindari serangan-serangan dari Green dan Indigo. Tidak biasanya DraFire seperti ini, ia selalu menurut seperti seekor anjing yang patuh pada tuannya.

"Putri Airen!" Purple berteriak.

Semuanya serentak menghentikan latihan, mereka mengeluarkan sayap dan berniat untuk menghampiri sang Putri. "Tetap berlatih! Biarkan aku menemani DraFire dulu." Putri Airen sadar jika DraFire pasti memiliki maksud lain dengan menghindar dari latihan dan membawanya pergi.

Wussh

DraFire terbang dengan kecepatan yang fantastis. DraIce hanya melihat kepergian DraFire dengan tatapan tenang seolah sudah mengetahui kemana DraFire akan membawa sang Putri pergi.

Indigo tertegun, ia memang tidak bisa berbicara dengan hewan. Namun nalarnya sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, DraFire sangat aneh. DraIce juga tadi pagi diketahui sedang bergulat dengan DraFire, hingga sang Putri datang untuk menghentikan pergulatan dua naga yang berhasil membuat penjaga istana ketakutan.

Tap

Tap

Wussh

Kaki jenjang Indigo maju dua langkah, setelahnya ia menendang tanah dengan keras lalu melesat terbang setinggi yang mampu dicapainya.

"Indigo, kau ingin ke mana?" Yellow berteriak.

"Menyusul Putri Airen." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang diucapkan Indogo sebelum ia memilih melesat mengikuti arah angin untuk menyusul DraFire yang membawa Putri Airen di punggungnya.

Tersisa 5 Rainbow Knight. Orange menatap keempat temannya yang menghela nafas. "Kita harus tetap berlatih!"

Mereka saling menatap lalu mengangguk. Ini adalah saatnya mereka berlatih tanpa pengawasan sang Putri maupun para Master atau Destiner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Dingin... Udara yang berhembus di langit terasa membekukan kulit sang Putri. Beberapa kali Putri Airen menggunakan elemen api untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Tap

Tap

Selesai sudah. Dua pasang kaki dengan cakar tajam itu berpijak pada tanah basah yang ditumbuhi rumput serta tertutupi dedaunan. Semar belukar yang tidak tertata, adapula beberapa serangga penyengat di sekitar pohon tua yang berukuran besar.

"Gua?" Sepasang onix sang Putri menatap heran saat DraFire mendekati mulut gua yang ternyata terhalang pandangan karena keberadaan batang pohon.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Airen melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati gua itu. Tatapannya berpusat pada DraFire yang kini merebahkan diri dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada mulut gua.

Airen sadar sepenuhnya jika DraFire tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk menjelaskan semua ini. "Simbol naga..." Lirih Airen kala sepasang obsidiannya menangkap guratan yang tercetak di atas permukaan batu yang sebagiannya tertutupi dedaunan kering.

"Putri Airen." Panggilan tersebut membuat Airen membalikkan tubuh. Krystalier dengan baju zirah yang memiliki kombinasi warna gelap dan corak warna nila menghampirinya.

"Indigo. Bisakah kau memahami arti simbol ini?" Airen menunjukkan simbol naga yang ditemukannya barusan, ternyata setelah dedaunan itu dibersihkan, ada ukiran lain yang dikenal sebagai aksara kuno Planet Asterium.

Indigo menyentuhkan tangannya pada permukaan batu. Netra berwarna nila berkilat tajam saat Indigo mulai mengfokuskan energinya untuk melihat masa lalu. "Ini gua yang digunakan oleh Golden Rainbow Knight terdahulu untuk berlatih mengendalikan cuaca." Fakta yang didapatkan cukup mengejutkan.

Mengernyit heran. Airen pikir jika cuaca di Planet Asterium bersifat tidak stabil. Hujan, kecerahan, maupun badai salju yang terjadi adalah imbas dari ketidakstabilan di galaxi maupun dimensi. "Cuaca?" Sungguh hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan meskipun kekuatan yang dimiliki sudah mencapai titik level tertinggi.

"Benar cuaca... Asterium adalah planet cahaya yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki musim murni. Badai, hujan, musim semi, atau musim panas yang terjadi disebabkan oleh ketidakstabilan dari planet yang ada di Galaxi Gramerald." Indigo membenarkan pemikiran sang Putri.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui semuanya? Apakah kau melihat masa lalu lagi?" Airen menyentuh bahu Indigo, mencoba untuk melihat bayangan yang ada di pikiran Indigo.

"Ya... Aku melihat banyak kejadian masa lalu. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dicantumkan dalam buku. Semua itu agar generasi Rainbow Knight tetap melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Musnahnya Blue karena menyimpang dari misi di generasi sebelumnya adalah sebuah pelajaran besar. Sejarah harus dipilah dengan baik, adakalanya beberapa sejarah tidak dicantumkan untuk menjaga kondisi di masa depan." Rahasia besar di masa lalu saat salah satu Rainbow Knight salah dalam memihak. Indigo mengetahui sebagian besar rahasia Rainbow Knight, namun semua itu tidaklah bisa diungkapnya secara sembarangan atau dirinya yang akan menjadi taruhan.

Putri Airen mendekati DraFire dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "DraFire, apa kau ingin agar aku mempelajarinya? Membuat perperangan tidak didominasi dengan kegelapan."

DraFire mengangguk pelan, setetes air mata meluncur dari netra kanannya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan berlatih di sini." Airen menghela nafas, gua yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu kotor. Kala petang tiba pasti banyak sekali hewan yang akan mengusik ataupun masuk ke dalam gua untuk merebahkan diri dan beristirahat.

"Tuan Putri tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu tiga hari jika sudah memutuskan." Meskipun keputusan ini adalah sebuah keharusan, Putri Airen berhak untuk memilih melakukannya sendiri atau mengutus Rainbow Knight yang lain karena statusnya sebagai Putri kerajaan Asterium.

"Tidak masalah... Aku akan di sini bersama DraFire. Tolong sampaikan pada yang lainnya dan bawakan juga beberapa keperluan untukku. Minimal ada makanan yang cukup untuk kami, sertakan juga selimut untukku. Terakhir, jangan biarkan Pangeran Aiden mengikutimu ke tempat ini. Kakakku akan mengamuk jika tau kalau aku harus tinggal di gua ini selama tiga hari." Airen mengusap kepala DraFire, ia faham sekarang. DraFire tadi berkelahi dengan DraIce karena naga es itu tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Mohon menunggu sebentar. Ijinkan saya untuk membawa Green ikut serta agar ia bisa membersihkan gua yang kotor ini."

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Cukup hanya kau saja yang tau tempat ini. Kunci pikiranmu juga ketika bertatapan dengan Pangeran Aiden, ia bisa melihat masa depan untuk meretas tempat ini."

Wussh...

Indigo menghilang, ia berteleportasi menuju istana secepat yang mampu dilakukannya. Membawakan keperluan sang Putri.

Airen Delavina harus melalui tiga hari yang panjang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Kekuatan mengatur cuaca di Planet Asterium yang secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan jika Airen akan mampu mengendalikan kegelapan maupun cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Annyeong... Krystalaster27 baru saja selesai ngajar UAS. Kkkk

Baru slesai ngetik ff dan nekad untuk publish. Mianhae kalau pendek, ini sengaja TBC taruh d bagian itu... next chapter isinya WAR alias PERANG yang melibatkan RAINBOW KNIGHTS vs MARCUS. Hohoho

Ada 2 cast yang bakalan mati d ff ini. Coba tebak deh...

Eonni... tuh Indigo udah muncul lumayan bnyak. Kkkkk Udah ya. Q mau makan dulu... Annyeong...


	21. Chapter 21

FF ASTERIUM

Chapter 20 ( close to fin)

Catatan : Tinggalkan jejak setelah baca. Ffn error belum bisa dibuka lewat hp.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...

Suasana kelam yang terasa begitu suram, petir menyambar tanpa henti, serta angin yang berhembus kencang. Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba, pertarungan Rainbow Knights dengan Marcus.

Sang Putri telah keluar dari tempat yang digunakannya untuk mencari tau sebuah jawaban. Destiny Book menuliskan sebuah ramalan yang berisi : 'Akhir dari segalanya akan memihak pada yang nyaris tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Titik balik membangkitkan si jiwa dari dasar tempat bersemayam lara roh. Satu kali rotasi adalah pergantian, setengah rotasi yang menjadi waktu untuk sebuah kebangkitan.'

Putri Airen bersama Pangeran Aiden memimpin barisan pasukan. Tak jauh dari sana, Marcus juga sudah bersiap dengan pasukannya – yang sejatinya adalah Asternist. Pengendalian pikiran untuk menggalang pasukan. Taktik jitu sebagai jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan pasukan.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." Sang Putri melangkah maju. Wajah cantiknya bagaikan pahatan sempurna, kecantikan sang putri seolah tanpa celah. Bibir semerah darah, rambut yang kini berwarna merah menyala, juga sepasang netra yang berkilat penuh gelora.

Bibir Marcus membentuk sebuah seringai. Aura kelam menyelimuti dirinya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menghabisimu." Kilatan netra hitam pekatnya begitu kelam bak batu pualam yang langka.

Trang

Trang

Trang

Dentingan pedang menjadi melodi yang mendominasi perperangan. Semua saling menyerang, Asternist berusaha untuk meminimalisir serangan fisik yang akan berakibat fatal.

DraIce dan DraFire juga ikut bertarung mendampingi Rainbow Knights. Sementara burung Carnation berada di sekitar Putri Airen untuk ikut bertarung menyerang Marcus.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya." Netra merah sang putri mulai berkilat tajam, tangannya bergerak cepat menangkis serangan bertubi dari Marcus.

Senyuman miring terbentuk, Marcus tak berniat untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Terima kasih atas pujian itu. Aku sangat tersanjung." Ucapnya dengan ringan.

"Marcus... Lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini!" Putri Airen semakin panik tatkala banyak dari pasukannya yang kini tumbang. Ia memang memberikan komando agar tidak ada serangan fatal, sebab itu sama saja memusnahkan Asternist yang berada di bawah pengaruh Marcus.

Wussh

Matcus berteleport tanpa diduga, berpindah ke arah belakang tubuh sang putri. "Tidak akan!"

Trang

Beruntung ayunan pedang dari Marcus berhasil ditangkis tepat waktu. Di sinilah kemampuan sang putri sebagai golden rainbow knight mulai terlihat. Pergerakan yang cepat, akurat, dan terlihat santai namun mematikan.

Trang

Sekali lagi gagal. Marcus mulai merasa jengah karena sang Putri benar-benar sulit untuk ditakhlukkan. "Kalian hanya punya 2 pilihan. Pertama, serahkan Kristal Bintang serta Immortal Diamond secara sukarela." Penawaran yang jelas-jelas takkan disanggupi oleh sang putri.

Trang

Dentingan adu pedang yang kesekian kali. "Kedua... Membiarkan pertarungan ini berlangsung hingga seluruh Asternist yang kau segel pikirannya berakhir mati karena saling menyerang dengan pasukanku." Marcus mengeluarkan serangan dengan asap hitam pekat yang membentuk bola-bola berukuran sebesar kepala. Bola-bola asap itu meluncur dengan cepat dan menghantam tubuh sang putri hingga terpelanting.

"Akkh..." Rintihan sang putri berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh Rainbow Knights.

Putri Airen berhasil ditumbangkan. Keadaan berubah dengan cepat, langit Asterium menggelap dengan petir yang menyambar dari berbagai arah.

Kegelapan.

Melawan.

Cahaya.

Jika kegelapan memenangkan pertempuran kali ini dan mendapatkan immortal diamond. Maka kehancuran alam semesta adalah hasil sesungguhnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Marcus mengikis jaraknya dengan sang putri yang tengah beringsut bangkit. Tatapannya yang tajam nampak sangat mengerikan.

Pangeran Aiden mulai merasa panik. Ia menerjang banyak pasukan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menghampiri sang putri kala melihat Marcus mengayunkan pedangnya. Jika sang pemimpin pasukan perang terbunuh, maka kemenangan adalah hal mutlak yang takkan bisa digaanggu gugat.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal..." Marcus menganyunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Kemenangan menyambutnya di depan mata. Hanya melenyapkan sang putri bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Putri Airen menutup mata. Ia berusaha melakukan serangan pikiran jika itu memang bisa dilakukan. Tak ada lagi yang mampu dilakukannya setelah terhantam bola-bola asap hitam yang melumpuhkan beberapa kekuatannya.

Trang!

Ayunan pedang Marcus terhalang oleh pedang berwarna hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sementara itu, Putri Airen mengerjapkan mata kala menangkap siluet tubuh penolongnya.

"Raja Siwon..." Semuanya terpaku mendengar lirihan sang Putri. Sosok yang dikira telah musnah kini datang dalam sekejap di detik terakhir.

"Hentikan semuanya Marcus!" Raja Siwon menatap tajam putranya. Memerintahkan agar Marcus mengakhiri semuanya.

Buruk.

Keadaan di Asterium terlalu mengerikan saat ini. Aura kelam yang menguar dari dua penguasa tahta Darklier ; berhasil mengundang badai dan petir yang lebih ganas dari tadi. "Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Sungut Marcus tidak terima. Immortal Diamond akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi, jadi tak satupun sosok yang boleh menghalau usahanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Darklier tidak bisa mati karena dibunuh oleh sesama Darklier." Raja Siwon sadar sepenuhnya jika kali ini putranya tidak main-main.

Marcus sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menginterupsinya. "Menyingkirlah!" Biar saja ia tak sopan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Semua ini juga disebabkan oleh ayahnya yang terlalu mengungkungnya selama ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'daddy' lagi." Baiklah, Raja Siwon sepenuhnya sadar jika ia takkan bisa mengendalikan Marcus untuk saat ini. Pertempuran akan tetap menjadi pertempuran.

Sang Putri yang tadi bersusah payah bangkit, kini telah berdiri tegap. "Putri Airen... Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan. Kurasa kini kau telah menangkap rahasia masa lalu itu bersamaan dengan kemunculanku." Ucapan Raja Siwon memang benar. Bersamaan dengan kemunculan sang Raja Darkwarium - putri Airen berhasil mengetahui asal muasal penyebab perseteruan runyam yang berdampak luar biasa bagi alam semesta.

Tap

Tap

Tungkai kaki milik sang Putri melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Marcus. "Ikutlah denganku..." Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan.

Tik

Satu petikan jari dari Raja Siwon berhasil melenyapkan pengaruh pada Asternist yang dijadikan pasukan oleh Marcus. "Untuk apa aku ikut. Kalian pasti menjebakku!" Marcus tidak sebodoh itu untuk menuruti kemauan sang Putri.

Mengerjapkan mata, Putri Airen sadar jika ucapannya takkan ditanggapi semudah itu. "Aku bersumpah demi setiap tetes darahku. Jika aku menjebakmu, maka Immortal Diamond akan berpindah menjadi milikmu." Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ucapan ini tidak baik. Bahkan Pangeran Aiden terpaku saat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah..." Janji seorang pewaris tahta tentunya mengikat. Jika sang Putri menjebaknya, maka Immortal Diamond akan menjadi miliknya.

Marcus menerima uluran tangan sang Putri. Perlahan muncul sayap berwarna putih yang bercorak kemerahan dengan kilauan emas di punggung sang Putri. Sayap yang selama ini tak jua muncul.

Wushhh

Teleportasi, sang Putri membawa serta Marcus untuk berteleportasi melintasi waktu. Kekuatan pengendali waktu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keturunan murni Golden Clan.

Flash back

Istana megah dengan lampu-lampu yang menggantung, pilar-pilar penyanggah, serta singgahsana yang terletak di ujung bagian tengah ruangan.

"Daddy, ijinkan aku menjelajah galaxi!" Seorang anak kecil –yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran - menatap tajam pada sang Raja Darkwarium.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Marcus! Kau masih kecil, lagipula untuk apa kau mengembara?" Tidak akan ada ijin untuk mengembara bagi sang pangeran yang masih kecil. Luar angkasa bukanlah tempat yang aman layaknya sebuah taman bermain.

Sosok kecil bernama Marcus, mencebikkan bibir. Netranya berkilat tajam dan tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. "Aku ingin mencari pembunuh mommy." Desisnya sengit.

Raja Siwon menghela nafas. Sadar sepenuhnya jika putranya takkan semudah itu menurut. "Marcus, dengarkan daddy. Mommy-mu sudah tenang, jangan mengungkit tentang kematiannya lagi." Beberapa bulan lalu, sang Ratu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kematian yang tentunya menggoreskan sebuah luka di hati sang Pangeran.

Netra sang Pangeran mulai berkabut. "Kenapa dia berhak pergi, sedangkan aku tidak?" Menyalak dengan lantang.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu mulai bersitegang, atmosfir di planet Darkwarium mulai kacau. "Apa maksudmu?" Raja Siwon tak sepenuhnya memahami sang Pangeran.

"Daddy mengijinkan dia mengembara sedangkan aku tidak." Terang sang Pangeran sekali lagi. Pembunuh ibundanya harus segera ia dapatkan. Tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia harus menjelajahi setiap planet di jagad raya untuk menemukan sang pembunuh.

"Kau takkan mengerti Marcus." Lirih Raja Siwon.

Bibir mungil itu tertawa tanpa suara, menertawakan diri sendiri yang selalu terkungkung oleh peraturan di istana. "Daddy benar, aku memang tak pernah mengerti."

Muak!

Jengah!

Sang Pangeran mengangkat dagunya, menatap nyalang pada Sang Raja yang terkesiap. Tatapan itu adalsh sebuah tantangan secara tersirat. Si kecil yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta –mulai mengangkat kedua tanganya – bersiap memberikan sebuah serangan pada ayahandanya.

Flash back off

Pudar.

Kilasan masa lalu yang menampakkan perseteruan tadi mulai melebur layaknya pias cahaya yang tertelan kegelapan. "Kau melihat semuanya kan?" Suara lirih dari Putri Airen mengalun memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi.

Marcus menatap Putri Airen dengan lekat. "Ya. Itu adalah saat aku menentang Raja Siwon." Ia masih belum faham mengapa ia dibawa ke masa perseteruan tadi.

"Kau salah paham Marcus..." Ucap Putri Airen. Wajah bersemu itu mulai nampak memucat secara perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kepala Putri Airen menggeleng pelan. "Ratu Carissa (Ibu Pangeran Marcus) tidak meninggal karena dibunuh." Titik poin yang memupuk rasa dendam di hati sang Pangeran.

Tertawa mencemooh. Marcus takkan percaya semudah itu. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika mommyku dibunuh oleh sosok kakakku yang ternyata adalah Michael. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan jika mommyku tidak dibunuh." Sungutnya tidak sependapat.

Airen memegang pundak Marcus, menatap sepasang obsidian pekat itu sembari mengirimkan penglihatan yang diperolehnya. "Ratu Carissa meninggal karena keracunan, saat kau berusia 4 tahun bukankah kau kabur dari Istana menuju hutan terlarang hanya karena rasa penasaran akan kehidupan di luar Istana. Ratu Carissa tertusuk semak beracun saat mencarimu, tak ada satupun yang memberitahukan jika ibundamu semakin lemah setiap harinya. Michael yang merupakan Destiner disuruh untuk menyembuhkan Ratu Carissa dengan mantra healingnya. Tapi suatu malam ibundamu sekarat, Michael bersikeras menghisap racun dari urat leher Ratu Carissa." Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengirimkan kilasan masa lalu pada Marcus. Tapi Airen tau jika ia berhasil meyakinkan secara perlahan.

Mengerjapkan mata, Airen menepuk pelan pundak Marcus. "Sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, Ratu Carissa meninggal karena racun itu sudah menyebar hingga ke otak dan jantungnya." Fakta yang selama ini ditutup rapat oleh Raja Siwon pada anaknya sendiri. Berharap agar Marcus tak perlu terpuruk karena tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

Membisu. Marcus berusaha untuk menyerap kilasan yang memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. "Michael adalah kakak sepupumu, ia adalah anak dari kakak perempuan Raja Siwon. Ayahmu memiliki darah campuran, Raja Tommy menikah dengan Destiner Laura 400 tahun silam. Raja Siwon memiliki ciri fisik sebagai Darklier tapi Putri Venecia (adik Raja Siwon) tidak, ia 100% adalah Krystalier. Putri Venecia menikah dengan panglima perang Darkwarium, mereka memiliki seorang putra yang kau kenal sebagai Michael. Mereka meninggal saat melakukan perjalanan ke Galaxy TIX."

Michael – Destiner Asterium – memang berasal dari Darkwarium.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Marcus dengan kencang. Masih terekam jelas dalam pikirannya jika sang kakak yang sejatinya adalah sepupu.

"Raja Siwon mengijinkan Michael untuk kembali ke Asterium karena tugasnya sebagai Destiner tidak boleh diabaikan. Michael pergi tanpa mengucap pamit padamu karena kau terus mengusirnya, padahal ia ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman. Ia tau jika kau melihat kejadian saat menghisap darah Ratu Carissa seperti vampir yang kehausan." Putri Airen menghela nafas, tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. "Alasan mengapa Raja Siwon melarangmu mengembara adalah karena ia takut kau kecewa. Ia takut kau menyesali perbuatanmu yang kabur ke hutan terlarang. Ayahmu tidak tau jika kau melihat Michael menghisap racun saat itu. Ia mengira kau menjadi tempramental karena terpukul atas kematian Ratu Carissa, itulah sebabnya kau disembunyikan dari penduduk Darklier, karena ia ingin kau berubah menjadi penerus tahta yang bijak setelah didikan ketat yang diberikan." Netra sang Putri meredup. Tugasnya telah selesai.

"Jadi semuanya hanyalah kesalah pahaman?" Marcus melihatnya. Kilasan masa lalu yang diperlihatkan oleh Airen sudah diterima oleh otaknya.

Putri Airen mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang salah di sini, semuanya hanyalah masa lalu yang berdampak luar biasa. "Ya... Kau salah paham. Lalu adik perempuanmu yang kau kira diculik, ia juga masih hidup. Ia dirawat oleh Master Im namanya Marry. Sehari setelah terkena racun, Ratu Carissa membawa Marry ke Asterium, adikmu tumbuh dengan baik meskipun ia memiliki darah campuran seperti Raja Siwon." Bayi mungil yang dirahasiakan selama ini oleh para Master atas pesan dari Ratu Carissa.

Marcus tau jika semua itu adalah kenyataan. Tidak ada kebohongan apapun yang terselip. "Maafkan aku..." Masihkah pantas ia meminta maaf setelah membuat semuanya kacau balau? Kehancuran dunia nyaris saja terjadi akibat keangkuhannya.

"Tak apa, sekarang genggamlah tanganku! Kita harus kembali." Putri Airen mengulurkan tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis yang tampak menawan.

Keduanya berteleportasi menembus dimensi waktu untuk kembali ke Asterium.

Wussh

Brug

Tubuh sang Putri ambruk begitu saja. Teleportasi waktu yang gagal, mereka terhempas tidak pada tempat tujuan.

"Kau terluka..." Marcus tercengang saat melihat rembesan darah yang ada di sekitar perut sang Putri.

Rasa sakit menjalar dengan cepat. Kelelahan fisik membuat energi menguap, cidera mulai terasa nyilu. "Ukkh..." Lenguhan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir sang Putri. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang – membuat Marcus menangkapnya.

"Racun Carnation." Tangan Marcus terkena tetesan darah. Sensasi panas membakar kulitnya, racun mematikan dari hewan legenda di Asterium.

Nafas mulai terasa sesak, sensasi terbakar merambat melewati setiap aliran darah di tubuh. "Mar-marcus... Antar aku mendekati Pangeran A-aiden!" Sang putri mencengkram bahu Marcus, tubuhnya mulai melemah secara perlahan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" Marcus mendadak panik, tidak tau kapan sang putri mendapatkan luka.

Degup jantung semakin cepat, tetesan peluh semakin banyak. "Kumohon, cepat bantu aku menghampiri kakakku..." Airen merasakan detik-detik kesakitan. Kematian siap mendatanginya kapan saja, racun menyebar dengan cepat, merusak sel-sel di dalam tubuh.

Wusssh

Marcus membawa tubuh Airen berteleportasi menuju wilayah istana. Di sana, terlihat ribuan Asternist yang sedang diobati. Perang selalu menyisakan luka, kehancuran, maupun keckacauan.

Atensi Raja Denis menangkap siluet tubuh Marcus yang sedang menggendong Putri Airen. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu Airen?" Sebagai seorang ayah, ia tentunya panik ketika mendapati sang putri terlihat tak berdaya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja..." Bahkan lidah Putri Airen mulai terasa kelu tuk mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Perhatian berpindah, ratusan pasang mata bertumpu pada satu poros. Mereka semua menatap tepat ke arah sang Putri dan Marcus. "Ya Tuhan! Red, kau terluka!" Kesatria dengan irish mata berwarna biru berseru panik.

Ratu Victoria mengikis jarak, mengusap kepala Putri Airen dengan lembut. "Mama menyayangimu." Hati bergemuruh, ibu mana yang tidak sedih kalau melihat anaknya seperti itu.

"Green cepat sembuhkan Airen!" Sang Pangeran berteriak, pikirnya sang adik akan sembuh. hanya dengan healing dari kesatria bermata hijau.

Gelengan kepala menolak. "Ja-jangan Green... A-aku tidak apa-apa." Putri Airen sadar jika healing dari Green tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Marcus menghela nafas, memindahkan tubuh Putri Airen pada sang Pangeran.

"Oppa... Aiden oppa, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sepasang netra merah mulai kabur saat memandang, hawa dingin menyebar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit.

Anggukan kepala diberikan. Aiden menatap balas wajah sang adik yang kini memucat, semburat kemerahan di pipi tsk lagi nampak, bibir merah itu juga terlihat seputih kapas. "Ne, kau boleh memanggilku apapun selama kau menyukainya." Degup jantung bergemuruh, ketakutan menyergap.

"Bawa aku ke danau cahaya."

Permintaan itu sontak saja membuat yang lainnya tercengang. Pangeran Aiden menolak tegas. "Tidak! Kita harus ke Life House. Kondisimu sangat buruk Airen." Nafasnya menderu, takut jikalau sang adik tak bisa terselamatkan.

"Ayolah op-oppa, aku tidak ingin ber-berdebat." Tertawa tanpa suara, Airen sadar jika waktunya tidak lama lagi. Setengah tubuhnya mulai terasa kebas, suaranya mulai terputus-putus.

"Baiklah..." Aiden membalikkan tubuh, mengembangkan sepasamg sayap putih yang melengkuk ke depan untuk menghangatkan Airen. Berteleportasi dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

Wussh

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiga langkah maju, Pangeran Aiden sudah tiba di Danau Cahaya. Iris matanya yang bercotak emas mulai berpendar, cahaya keemasan menguar dari telapak tangan. "Aku ingin berada di tepi danau Cahaya." Sekali lagi, sang putri bersuara.

Menganggukkan kepala, sang Pangeran menuruti permintaan adiknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Raja Denis beserta Ratu Victoria muncul, selang beberapa detik keenam Rainbow Knights menyusul, begitupun Destiner dan beberapa Master.

Air Danau Cahaya masih terlihat jernih, sepoi angin membelai kulit sang Putri yang kini berada di atas pangkuan Pangeran Aiden. Manik mata berwarna merah sesekali mengerjap, tetesan liquid meluncur membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Ya, Putri Airen menangis. Jemari yang mulai terasa kebas – perlahan terangkat lalu menarik kalung yang menggantung di leher.

Srettt

Kalung dengan liontin batu mulia berwarna merah kini terlepas

"Airen, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melepaskan liontinmu?" Aiden merasa terkejut, firasatnya mendadak tidak nyaman. Pasalnya, kalung itu tak pernah terlepas dari leher adiknya. Kalung yang berasal dari Galaxi lain.

"Percayalah padaku oppa..." Senyuman tercetak, wajah Airen sudah tampak pucat seluruhnya.

Tangan kanan sang Pangeran terangkat, mengusap pipi Putri Airen yang terasa begitu dingin layaknya salju. "Airen..." Tak ada kata lain yang terangkai, cukup menyebutkan nama indah itu telah sukses menggetarkan hati yang kalut.

Nafas sang Putri mulai samar, pasokan udara tak lagi masuk dengan normal. Bibir pucat itu mulai merangkai kalimat, iris berwarna merah berkilat. "Tuhan. Hari ini ratusan nyawa Krystalier melayang karena pertempuran ini. Selama ini aku hidup sebagai Rainbow Knight yang mengemban tugas."

Semuanya terpaku, tentu mereka mendengar ucapan sang Putri yang lebih mirip sebagai pembukaan suatu upacara.

Pangeran Aiden mulai was-was, ia masih mendekap tubuh adiknya. "Airen, kita harus kembali."

Ucapan sang pangeran tidak digubris, Airen mengulurkan tangan kirinya, obsidiannya menatap salah satu Rainbow Knight yang hanya diam tak bersuara. "Indigo, berikan Krystal Bintang padaku!" Titah terucap, semua mulai memunculkan tanda tanya dalam benak masing-masing.

Indigo mengangguk, menyerahkan Krystal Bintang kepada sang putri. "Ini..."

Senyum tulus terukir, Putri Airen mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Danau Cahaya. Tangan kirinya telah menggenggam Krystal Bintang yang sempat diperebutkan.

"Detik waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk pengabdian. Rainbow Knights diutus untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta. Misi terselesaikan dengan baik, pertumpahan darah di atas rerumputan hijau adalah sebuah persembahan. Hidup ataupun mati, semuanya adalah kuasa dari Tuhan yang Agung. Krystal Bintang... Kau adalah batu pengabul segala permohonan, aku meminta dua permohonan tak terbantahkan sebagai Putri Kerajaan Asterium 'Airen Delavina'. Pertama kembalikan Planet Darkwarium beserta kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya sebelum kekacauan ini dimulai, Kedua bersembunyilah ke tempat yang aman agar perebutan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Terakhir aku memberikan immortal diamon ini untuk Xi Yue, jiwa yang dulu ditukar dengan diriku." Rentetan kalimat yang padu adalah bagian dari upacara pengajuan permintaan pada Krystal Bintang.

Byurrr

Dua benda dilemparkan ke dalam danau - Liontin sang putri dan Krystal Bintang.

Singg

Cahaya muncul dari tengah danau, perlahan cahaya itu menyebar menyeluruh. Menjadikan Danau Cahaya berkilauan.

"Airen! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa sadar, Pangeran Aiden memekik cukup keras.

Sementara yang lain membisu menyaksikan moment antara Putri Airen dan Pangeran Aiden. Mereka dilingkupi perasaan kalut, banyak pertanyaan dalam benak yang tidak mampu terlontarkan.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi sumpahku." Putri Airen masih memandang ke arah Danau. Binar matanya menyiratkan sebuah penantian.

Yellow terperangah saat sinar keemasan dan corak pelangi muncul di tengah danau. "Danau Cahaya –." Perkataan itu terputus saat siluet tubuh seorang gadis terbentuk tepat di atas permukaan danau.

Sosok itu adalah bentuk dewasa dari sang bayi yang dulu ditenggelamkan ke Danau Cahaya. Sosok Xi Yue yang sama persis seperti di Bumi.

"Kemarilah!" Airen melambaikan tangannya, isyarat singkat agar siluet gadis itu mendekatinya.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Dedaunan yang gugur bergerak menuju ke Danau Cahaya.

"Putri Airen..." Master Xi terpaku, tak menyangka jika sang Putri membangkitkan anaknya.

"Ini mustahil!" Nyaris semua yang melihat – menggumamkan kata yang sama. Keterkejutan menyerang mereka, bahkan ketiga Destiner tak pernah menyangka akan hal ini.

Master Xi dan Liu mendekati sosok Xi Yue yang mulai memijakkan kaki di tepi danau.

"Akkkh!" Rintihan keras membuat semuanya tersentak.

Xi Yue berlari menghampiri sang Putri yang kini tampak kesulitan bernafas. "Tidak! Putri Airen tidak boleh pergi! Putri harus bertahan." Ia baru saja dibangkitkan, tapi kenapa ia harus melihat sang Putri yang berada di ambang kehidupan.

"Akhhh... Ma-maaf Xi Yue, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Airen masih berusaha tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat jika waktunya takkan lama lagi.

Jawaban yang sungguh tidak ingin untuk didengar. "Tidak! Putri Airen harus bertahan!" Xi Yue makin histeris. Air mata meleleh, membuat kedua manik mata indah itu mengabur.

Tangan kanan yang kebas perlahan terangkat, mencengkram bahu sang Pangeran yang masih saja membiarkan cahaya keemasan berpendar. "Op-oppa... Bawa aku pulang! Aku ingin tidur di atas ranjang kamarku di Istana." Airen merasakan panas membakarnya dari dalam. Mencabik setiap pembuluh darahnya secara perlahan.

Pengeran Aiden mengangguk, mendekap tubuh sang Putri lebih erat.

Wussh

Teleportasi dilakukan dengan cepat. Kamar milik sang Putri yang didominasi warna putih dan merah. Semerbak aroma bunga mawar tercium, kenyamanan ruangan langsung dirasakan begitu netra memandang pada satu titik.

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah ke depan. Pangeran Aiden membaringkan tubuh adiknya ke atas ranjang. Paras tampan itu sarat akan rasa khawatir yang mendominasi. Tak ada lagi kesan jenaka, semuanya tergantikan oleh sebuah tatapan sendu.

Bibir pucat bergerak samar. "Mom, dad..." Menyerukan dua panggilan nonformal untuk Raja dan Ratu. Kini irish berwarna merah nampak kesusahan untuk sekedar terbuka.

"Kami disini Airen." Ratu Victoria mendekat, mengusap kepala Putri Airen dengan lembut. Raja Denis berdiri di belakang istrinya, menatap khawatir melihat kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

Kelopak mata mulai terasa berat tuk sekedar bertahan agar tetap terjaga, rasa kebas telah merata di seluruh tubuh. "Airen mengantuk mom..." Airen berusaha membentuk senyuman tipis, namun bibirnya tak mau bekerja sama dan justru meloloskan sebuah ringisan kecil.

"Hiks, hiks. Airen..." Tak kuasa menahan tangis, Ratu Victoria mengecup dahi Putri Airen.

Sulit, bahkan sekedar mengangkat tangan untuk menghapus air mata di pipi sang Ibunda Ratu. "Mommy tidak boleh menangis!" Jemari lemtik itu akhirnya bisa mencapai cantik sang Ratu. Bergerak perlahan mengusap air mata yang membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi bersemu. "Aigoo... Tangan Airen kotor. Wajah mom jadi berlumur darah." Airen baru sadar jika ia malah mengotori kulit sang ibunda, darahnya membuat bercak di sana. Begitu kontras dan itu tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Tak apa sayang, ini masih bisa dibersihkan." Ratu Victoria menggenggam tangan Airen yang berada di pipi kirinya.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Putri Airen merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur kini semakin menyeakkan. "Dad, aku suka dengan baby Carnation dan Drafire. Mereka sangat lucu... Akkh..." Rintihan kesekian dari bibir sang Putri. Tarikan nafas dalam terlihat jelas, Putri Airen berusaha mengumpulkan pasokan udara lebih banyak untuk menfisi paru-parunya. "Aku lalai hingga baby Carnation menusuk perutku dengan sulur beracunya. Ia tidak salah karena saat itu aku yang teledor, Pangeran Marcus tidak seharusnya mati karena semuanya berawal dari kesalahpahaman. Ia hanya butuh instrokpeksi diri, biarkan Tuhan yang memberikan hukumannya."

Raja Denis mendekat, mengusap pipi Putrinya dengan lembut. "Airen, Green bisa mengobatimu sayang. Kau harus bertahan!" Tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi. Cukup selama ini berada dalam kepura-puraan, menitipkan anaknya kepada Master Xi dan membiarkan Airen merasakan didikan lebih keras dari yang lain.

Airen menggelengkan kepala. "Ti-tidak dad! Green bisa mati jika mengobatiku, racun baby Carnation tidak bisa dihilangkan kecuali dengan tetesan air murni." Racun apapun yang berasal dari makhluk legenda di Asterium takkan bisa dihilangkan. Semua itu sudah tertulis di dalam Destiny Book.

"Tetesan air murni itu hanya ada di surga, kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Gumam Pangeran Aiden.

Tak kuat lagi. Tangan Putri Airen mulai terkulai, lepas dari genggaman Ratu Victoria. "Dad, mom, oppa. Airen menyayangi kalian..." Mata itu terkatup, nafas tak lagi berhembus, bahkan kulit putih itu juga sudah terasa begitu dingin. Kalimat terakhir bagaikan sebuah lonceng kematian yang berdentang. Seluruh pepohonan serentak menggugurkan sebagian daun mereka. Danau Cahaya menggelap, beberapa hewan di hutan mulai menyalak. Bahkan DraFire dan DraIce meneteskan liquid bening.

"Hiks, Airen... Hiks, kau tidak boleh mati sayang!" Ratu Victoria berteriak, mengguncang tubuh Putri Airen dengan kencang. Ibu mana yang tidak merasa hancur saat melihat buah hatinya merenggang nyawa.

Raja Denis menarik tubuh istrinya, mendekap erat agar sang Ratu tidak histeris. "Vic, biarkan Airen tidur... Ia sudah lelah dan Tuhan memanggilnya untuk beristirahat di surga." Bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Di satu sisi, Pangeran Aiden mengusap pipi adiknya dengan perlahan. "Tidak! Airen, kau tak boleh pergi! Oppa belum memamerkanmu pada Pangeran di seluruh Galaxy, mereka harus melihat kecantikan Putri Airen yang sebenarnya." Kesedihan memenuhi hati sang Pangeran. Duka cita yang kedua kali harus ia rasakan. "Oppa belum mengajakmu ke air terjun Asterium yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Kita bisa bermain air seharian penuh di sana." Andaikan time controler mampu membuat Airen kembali hidup, Pangeran Aiden akan melakukan itu. Tapi siapapun tau jika sesama pengendali waktu takkan merasakan efek apapun, semuanya tetap sama meski waktu dihentikan.

Di luar istana.

Keenam Rainbow Knight sedang duduk di atas batang kayu. Mereka sedang sibuk merenung, tenaga terkuras habis untuk bertarung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keadaan Asterium berubah suram. Langit tak lagi menampakkan bintang, gerumul awan hitam mulai terbentuk di langit. Tumbuhan layu dalam hitungan detik.

"Airen pergi..." Irish berwarna nila menatap langit, dua kata terucap lirih bersamaan dengan sengatan pada simbol naga di punggung tangan.

Yellow menangkup wajahnya yang sejak tadi berlinang air mata. "Indigo, kumohon. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kami membencimu!" Suaranya serak, emosi tertahan membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Airen meninggalkan kita." Kini bukan Indigo yang bersuara, melainkan Blue.

"Hiks, Airen... Kenapa harus dia yang mati?" Isakan Yellow menarik perhatian kelima Rainbow Knight, mereka juga merasa kehilangan. Kekosongan hadir di dalam hati mereka secara mendadak.

Purple mendekati sang kesatria bermata kuning. "Yellow, ini adalah takdir. Tuhan telah menggariskan dari awal jika Putri Airen akan berakhir setelah menyelesaikan misi." Berusaha memberikan sebuah pengertian.

Orange merasakan gejolak lain dalam hatinya. Api berkobar dari kefua tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Ini tidak adil! Jika ia ditakdirkan untuk pergi. Mengapa Tuhan juga menakdirkan Putri untuk hidup terasingkan?" Gemuruh berkelut dalam jiwa, Orange membakar tanah yang dipijakinya. Green hanya terdiam, ia tidak sanggup bersuara. Hatinya merasa sakit karena tidak sanggup mengobati sang Putri.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Suara lembut mengalun. Sosok bergaun putih berdiri di dekat keenam Rainbow Knight. Ia adalah Xi Yue – jasad yang bangkit kembali karena Krystal Bintang.

Indigo menghela nafas, manik matanya berpendar. "Putri telah pergi..." Menyampaikan kabar duka yang jujur saja tak sanggup ia ucapkan.

Terbelalak. Xi Yue memundurkan langkah, menatap horor pada Indigo yang tadi memberikan kabar padanya. "Tidak mungkin..."

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

Tada!

Nunggu lama ya? Kkkk

Mianhae, Krystal sedang sibuk di RL. Nyicil ngetik ff tiap hari 30 menit. Nggak bisa lebih karena terhadang oleh kesibukan.

Update selanjutnya aku usahakan akhir Maret. Tapi bukan Ending ff Asterium, melainkan ff lain yang bergenre brothership – family.

Masih tetap setia nungguin saya kan? #plakkk

Mohon dimaklumin ya. Krystal kerja dan ngurus rumah juga. Apalagi adik mau ujian. Jadinya harus mendidik adik dengan penuh keteraturan.

Mohon doanya agar Krystal bisa segera dapat tempat kerja yang sedang ditargetkan. Dan doakan juga agar adik saya bisa lulus di UN.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Maaf jika ff ini jamuran nggak dilanjutin melulu. #gubraks

Maaf bila ada typo yang nyempil. Ini tanpa koreksi.


End file.
